Un Encuentro fuera de este Mundo
by KanadeSilver
Summary: Un día bonito, que parecía normal... terminó convirtiéndose en una aventura sorprendente, con la llegada de un chico diferente a la vida de Kanade, ¿cómo cambiaran las cosas? Es un total desconocido, pero no será la única sorpresa que le depara el destino, ¿podrá confiar en él? ¿O acaso será alguien peligroso?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un trabajo inspirado en Date A Live, producido por un conjunto de 7 personas que tienen ideas, culturas y personalidades distintas.**

 **De los creadores de "Un ángel en la Oscuridad", "Un nuevo Shido" y "Guía para enamorar a un espíritu".**

 **KanadeSilver, PepeFernandez, Carmen, Ellis, Víctor, María y Kyubi1 presentan:**

 **Un encuentro fuera de este mundo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Con el pie izquierdo.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, no había nadie alrededor, ni un ruido se escuchaba a distancia, y lo único que permanecía en aquella habitación era Shidou, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Hablando de él, se encontraba durmiendo feliz, no había ruidos, gritos ni explosiones por una mañana, pero aun así se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, como si estuviera en problemas, aun así esto no era muy normal. Entonces la puerta de su cuarto hace un ruido, se estaba abriendo, pasó un momento y se abrió por completo.

—Shidou… —La voz es familiar pero suena lejana desde donde está Shidou, en el mundo de los sueños, donde todo es paz y armonía.

—Tohka, Shidou no despierta. —Esa voz le suena, pero él sigue durmiendo, se escuchaban dos pares de pasos un poco más lejos, ya empezaban a perturbar sus sueños.

—Yo me encargo. —Esa voz fue terriblemente familiar, y lo que dijo también fue terrible, por eso es que reaccionó:

—¡Kotori! ¡No tienes que despertarme así! —Se sentó en la cama a una velocidad sorprendente para tratarse de alguien que estaba durmiendo como un bebé hace unos momentos.

—Pero tenías el sueño demasiado pesado y de otra forma no te levantas.

—Hay otras formas de hacerlo. —Ella solo dio una media sonrisa burlona, como quién te tira a loco—. Bueno… no importa pero, ¿Por qué despertarme? Hoy no hay clases.

—Shidou, te olvidaste de algo muy importante que siempre haces al despertar. —El joven se quedó mirando fijamente a Kanade, ella era el origen de la voz familiar que le había sacado de su sueño tranquilo y pacífico, pero debía despertar y así lo hizo, pero aún tenía sueño, se le notaba en sus ojos cansados, de todas formas, eso no detuvo que viera a la chica de cabello blanco como si tratara de buscar el secreto detrás de sus ojos azules. Kanade lo miraba fijamente también, pero la chica estaba poniéndose nerviosa y agachó la cabeza—. Shidou, ¿por qué te quedas mirándome?

—Eh, eh, lo siento, lo siento, ¿qué me decías? —Shidou también se avergonzó y miró a otro lado con la cara roja.

—Ay, Onii-chan, te estás olvidando de algo muy importante, mira. —Kotori sabía que Shidou se había olvidado de su deber y llevó una mano a su cabeza y con la otra señaló a Tohka que estaba mascando su cojín, en ese momento las piezas en la cabeza de Shidou encajan y se da cuenta…

—¡El desayuno! —El chico sale corriendo del cuarto, salta las escaleras y llega hasta la cocina, abre el refrigerador, saca los huevos y alista la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

—Pregunta. ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Las gemelas Yamai están llegando a la escena, Yuzuru se acerca a Kotori, ahora se está frotando los ojos mientas que Kaguya está bostezando y está con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Fu, fu, fu, me sorprende que hayan logrado despertarme. —Kaguya se está balanceando de un lado al otro, hasta que su hermana le agarra de los hombros.

—Shidou está preparando el desayuno —dijo Tohka, tan feliz como nunca, mientras que Kanade la acompañó en su felicidad, sonriendo junto con La Princesa.

—¿Tan temprano? No es lógico, Shidou madruga, pero no tanto. —Kaguya estaba confundida, no se imaginaba al chico despertar tan temprano, algo estaba pasando.

—Apoyo. Sí, es demasiado temprano.

—El motivo es que tenemos un plan, llamen a Yoshino, será el arma que nos dará la victoria. –Explicó Kotori con decisión mientras que las demás sonrieron sospechosamente pensando en los planes de la Comandante, y tiempo después, el chico sirvió los desayunos a todas ellas.

Todos estaban tranquilos mientras comían, pero algo le llamaba la atención al joven de cabello de azul. Todas lo miraban fijamente y sonreían.

—E-eh… ¿qué pasa? —Shidou preguntó temeroso, estaba bajo mucha presión en estos momentos.

—No, no pasa nada. —Esta repuesta sería normal… sino lo hubieran dicho todas a la vez, ahora sí, el chico estaba preocupado, y además de todo eso, estaba confundido, todas estaban actuando muy extraño.

De todas maneras, siguió con el juego hasta que terminaron de desayunar. Antes de que Shidou lavara los platos como siempre, se dirigió a ellas.

—Bueno, ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Es solo que Yoshino quiere preguntarte algo. —Kotori empujó a la niña enfrente de Shidou, el cual se quedó mirando a la chica que intentaba ocultar su cara agachándose, como si verla estuviera prohibido.

—Vamos, Yoshino, ¡vamos! —Yoshinon estaba intentando ayudar a su compañera, pero ella sacudía su cabeza.

—Tú puedes. —Shidou puso su mano en la cabeza de Yoshino, ella enrojeció y lo miró con esos ojitos tan dulces.

—S-Shidou-san… yo… nosotras… queríamos pedirte… pedirte… ¡Que vayamos de día de campo! —Gritó con valor, Yoshino volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzada, el hombre de la casa sonrió y se agachó hasta estar de rodillas para ver a la niña a los ojos.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? El día está muy bonito, deberíamos llamar a Reine y a Miku para que vengan también… —Mientras Shidou hablaba, Kotori señaló a la ventana. El chico se acercó y miró que en la puerta de la casa ya estaban Reine con un coche y Miku charlando con ella, Shidou suspiró y al darse la vuelta miró como todas chocaban palmas, había caído redondito en el plan maestro que habían tramado las chicas.

—Bien, vamos a prepararnos para ir, pero Tohka… —La chica de cabello blanco quería preguntar algo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es un día de campo? —Tohka sonrió ante su pregunta y se llevó a Kanade junto con las otras a prepararse para el evento. Shidou se quedó en la cocina preparando la comida que iban a llevar, poco tiempo pasó después de su charla y las chicas bajaron ya cambiadas y listas. Kanade vestía una blusa azul claro de mangas largas, una falda de color lila que le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, adornada con cierto patrón de líneas bordadas y unas botas color beige.

Shidou alistó la comida como si fueran Bentos y salieron a encontrarse con Miku y Reine.

—K-Kotori…

—¿S-si?

—L-la próxima vez que tengan este plan… consigan un coche más grande.

Todos estaban aplastados en la parte de atrás, mientras que Reine manejaba y Kanade iba en el asiento de a lado, sin preocuparse por los demás, y no solo eso, la chica miraba el camino curiosa, estaba siendo sorprendida por cada cosa que pasaba por los alrededores. Casi nunca salía de casa, esto estaba resultando muy agradable para el espíritu.

Reine los llevó hasta un pequeño valle rodeado de árboles en las afueras de la ciudad, ahí mientras todas se ponían a ver los alrededores, Shidou bajaba las cosas del coche y Kanade se acercó a él, con las manos en la espalda y agachándose un poco.

—Shidou, Shidou…

—¿Sí, Kanade? —El chico apenas pudo hablar ya que fue el más aplastado de todos.

—Tohka no me explicó muy bien lo que es un día de campo, me dijo que era salir a comer cosas deliciosas al aire libre. —El joven sonrió ligeramente, debió haberlo imaginado.

—Típico de Tohka, pero no estaba del todo equivocada, es comer al aire libre y jugar un momento, en resumen, pasarla bien con todos.

—¿Jugar? —preguntó tímidamente—. ¿Jugar qué?

—Sí, bien, podemos jugar algo que ya conoces… ¿Te parece las escondidas? —Kanade sonrió y todas escucharon la conversación y se acercaron de inmediato.

—¡Queremos jugar con Kanade! —La primera en hablar fue Tohka, las demás sonrieron por la idea.

—¡Claro!

—Asegúrate de encontrarnos a todas, Darling. —Y todas entendieron la idea, excepto Kanade pero fue jalada por Tohka y todas se alejaron de él.

—Pues… ¿¡Qué?!

—¡Cuenta hasta cien!

—Y más te vale no hacer trampa, Shidou —Sentenció Kotori con una paleta en la boca.

—Ahh… —Shidou quedó viendo al auto de manera directa y empezó su conteo.

—¡Busca un lugar donde esconderte, Kanade!

—B-bueno.

Kanade corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, se alejó mucho del grupo, los árboles se le acabaron y frenó a tiempo antes de caer a un acantilado con vista a la carretera, se agarró a un árbol cercano y se apoyó de ahí para descansar.

«Shidou no podrá encontrarme aquí, voy a ganar». No sabía por qué pero la idea de ganar le entusiasmó. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió una sensación extraña. Conocía ese tipo de sensación, algo iba a pasar, no… alguien se estaba acercando a ella, eso no le agradó para nada. Empezó a buscar por todo a su alrededor, intentando ver más allá de lo evidente, hasta que…

—¡Cuidado abajo! —Kanade vio a una persona caer desde el cielo, reaccionó y se alejó del árbol, el chico cayó encima de este, rompiendo todas las ramas hasta llegar al suelo. Su cara se estrelló en el piso con tanta fuerza que los pájaros cercanos, se alejaron rápido de los árboles. Debido a que su cara se estampó al suelo, sangre salió de ahí.

«Un humano, ¿aquí? ¿Y cayendo desde el cielo?». Kanade estaba pensando mientras se acercaba al chico en el suelo. «No me agradan los desconocidos y menos si son humanos… pero… no lo puedo dejar así».

Cosas raras de la vida, Kanade se apiadó de él al verlo caer de esa manera, de hecho, si conociera humanos al 100% sabría que ese golpe debió romperle la cara, pero bueno.

El chico todo ensangrentado y un poco mareado intentó moverse lentamente, miró a Kanade e intentó pararse, ella se alejó un poco con algo de nerviosismo y se puso en guardia, no iba a confiar en alguien caído del cielo. El chico mareado intentó dar un paso, pero a causa de su mareo en realidad solo pudo caerse de nuevo, Kanade lo miraba de una forma hostil, pero al darse cuenta de que él solo logró apoyarse en el árbol, ella se acercó un poco más al moribundo joven.

Entonces cuando el chico estaba levantando la vista para ver a Kanade, la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar, la fuerza del impacto había sido tan grande que toda la punta del barranco se movía; de una forma muy violenta y repentina, se iba a caer… esos temblores no dejaban a Kanade pensar bien, ella y el chico miraban a su alrededor.

Él miró que la caída iba a ser muy grande, pero Kanade no sabía si llamar a su ángel o ayudar al chico, entonces pasó.

Levantó la mirada.

Y la vio a ella.

Por primera vez el chico miraba a la chica que estaba ahí, la había visto mientras caía, pero verla de frente era otra historia: era muy hermosa, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, eran una visión divina, como si mirara una escultura hecha por algún prodigio artesano, que solo podría ser apodado como "casi un dios".

Para mala suerte del pobre accidentado, la tierra volvió a moverse y sin pensar en otra cosa más que el bienestar de la belleza que tenía en frente, reaccionó empujando a la chica hacia la parte que no se caería del barranco, pero la distracción causada por ella combinada con la desesperación de querer salvarla causó que la mala suerte llegara al chico que, al empujarla, le tocó uno de sus pechos y aunque esto en el fondo no le molestaba, pero nunca lo admitiría, se sonrojó tanto como un tomate, pero Kanade no pudo pensar en nada más, y apenas él la tocó, ella respondió con una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó en todo el barranco, empujando al chico hasta dejarlo con la cabeza clavada en el árbol, segundos después, el árbol, la tierra y el chico clavado en el árbol cayeron a la carretera.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Qué hice? —Kanade quedó sorprendida por la acción del chico, ¿había caído del otro lado? Se acercó arrastrándose a lo que quedaba del barranco y quiso mirar, pero entonces se dio la vuelta al lado opuesto del barranco antes de mirar. Algo la detenía, no entendía por qué un chico así la había intentado salvar, aunque en el fondo se sentía culpable del destino del chico… entonces recordó que le había tocado y se puso colorada, se llevó una mano encima de su pecho, jamás había sido tocada ahí por un hombre, ni siquiera el más cercano que era Shidou.

Tal vez ese chico se lo merecía, pero al final… había intentado salvarla, entonces cuando finalmente reunió el valor para mirar, volvió a darse la vuelta, esta vez hacia el barranco y se agachó para ver, se esperaba un escenario horrible, pero lo que encontró la sorprendió: ahí estaba el árbol encima de la carretera y la tierra también, pero no había señales del chico por ninguna parte de la carretera, Kanade pensó que tal vez terminó enterrado debajo de la tierra o el árbol, y alzó la mirada con un poco de pena, pero ahí se encontró con el chico de hace rato flotando encima de la carretera.

La ropa del joven de cabello negro estaba ligeramente manchada, las suelas de sus zapatos estaban bastante maltratadas, también su camisa azul marino estaba manchada con gotas de sangre y de su frente se resbalaba. Sus pantalones era lo único que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se alegró y sonrió ligeramente, por un momento pensó que debería sentirse realmente miserable por haber matado a alguien, esos pensamientos le habían azotado el corazón como olas gigantes, pero ahora que lo veía, estaba en calma. Estaba ahí, volando…

¡Y fue ahí cuando la razón volvió!

«¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Cómo es que está flotando? ¿Es humano?»

Pero aprendió algo de todo lo que había pasado con Shidou, este chico se había burlado de ella. Si tenía esas habilidades, ¿por qué diablos no simplemente voló cómo ahora? Kanade frunció el ceño y sus miradas tiernas desaparecieron.

El joven pensó que ahora debería de hablar con ella, pero sintió una potente energía provenir de esa chica hermosa. Ella apretó los puños y lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, un mensaje fue transmitido al joven: "esto te va a doler".

* * *

—Hola a todos—. Shidou saludó a la audiencia—. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado a muchos, esperamos… —Pero fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello negro, con ojos también de color negro, usando un vestido largo de color negro con franjas blancas.

—¡Hola a todos! Espera... ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó rascándose la cabeza algo confundida.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo soy la gran y poderosa Nightmare. Pero no me confundáis con la espíritu…

—¡Hola! ¿Por qué están pagadas las luces? Espera, ¿qué hago yo aquí de nuevo? —Kanade apareció de la nada, muy confundida. Por cierto, todo estaba oscuro excepto una luz que iluminaba a Shidou, ellas aparecieron a su lado.

—Yo puedo explicarlo todo, Kanade. —Los ojos violetas de una persona sobresalieron de la oscuridad, prendió la luz con el interruptor. Entonces vieron a una chica de cabello violeta, vestido violeta y con sus ojos, bueno, debía de llamarse Violeta.

—Muy bien, ¿de dónde salieron y quiénes son? —Shidou ya estaba muy confundido pero quería reírse.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…

—¡Estamos detrás de cámaras! —Anunció Berserk, quien es una chica de cabello rubio, ojos color miel, piel blanca y un vestido amarillo, como para usar en primavera.

—¿Quién te invitó a ti? —Nightmare arqueó una ceja.

—Nadie me hace caso ni detrás de cámaras… —Diva agachó la cabeza, Shidou se sintió un poco mal. Kanade tenía una gota en la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

—¡Bueno, chicas! Calma, calma todas. Sé que no se conocen, yo por suerte, tengo el libreto. —Y lo alzó para que todos lo vieran con admiración. Con las luces prendidas, parecía como si fuera el santo grial—. Por lo que esperamos que toda la gente que nos está viendo haya disfrutado el capítulo.

—Sí… espera, ¿cuánta gente me verá, Shidou? —Kanade enrojeció.

—¿¡Y nosotras qué, Shidou?! —preguntaron las demás y todas rodearon a Shidou.

—Eh… todas están hermosas, de seguro que nos verá mucha gente. ¡Eso no importa! El punto es hacer un buen trabajo, así que esperemos les haya gustado… —Shidou les enseño a todas la última frase del libreto y ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Empatía.**

El chico voló hacia el barranco en donde se encontraba Kanade, pensaba en hablar con ella, pero sentía una enorme energía proveniente de ese lugar, por un momento se puso a pensar que ese poder podría ser de ella… No, no podía ser, una chica así de linda no podría ser la causante de esta energía oscura y tenebrosa.

«Se ha burlado de mí». Kanade pensó, mientras sentía que había sido engañada por aquel chico, apretó los puños. Hablando de él, se apareció ante ella sin ningún tipo de preocupación, todo parecía normal, y eso la molestó aún más, ahora apretó los dientes en cólera.

«Ahí está ella…». El chico pensó pero notó algo extraño, ella tenía una expresión algo molesta, o así lo vio él, las cosas eran muy diferentes de lo que él pensaba, y cuando estaba a punto de formar una palabra para entablar conversación…

—¡Yahvé! —La chica invocó a su Vestido Astral, lo que sorprendió repentinamente al chico, no se lo esperó en lo absoluto, así que Kanade extendió su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo, a la altura de los hombros—. ¡Raziel! —Ella llamó a su Ángel, donde una cuchilla sobresalió de su brazo derecho, rompiendo la manga de su blusa, realmente no le importaba, estaba completamente enojada.

—¡Espera! ¡Esto tiene una…!

—¡Cállate!

«¡¿Es un espíritu?! ¡¿Ella?!» Él no se lo podía creer, la vio tan inocente, tan delicada, no se esperaba este resultado, y por su expresión, el chico sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

El espíritu no se esperó ni un segundo para atacar al chico e intentó rebanarlo por la mitad de manera vertical, pero el chico saltó a un lado. Estaba debilitado, ese viaje había sido desastroso y había acabado muy mal; estampado en el suelo.

No podría seguirle el paso a esa chica, estaba en otro nivel diferente al suyo actualmente.

El joven huyó entre los árboles y se mezcló en ellos lo más rápido posible. Aunque no pudo ir muy lejos, mientras Kanade sacaba la cuchilla que se quedó atascada en el suelo.

—¡No escaparas! —Kanade le dio una advertencia cuando por fin sacó su cuchilla. Voló por los alrededores para encontrarlo, pero no había nada, se había escondido muy bien, así que ella juntó una cantidad considerable de energía en su dedo, como si fuera un pequeño terremoto espacial, no le importaba que le pasara al bosque, lo único que ella quería era que pagara por burlarse de ella, y por lo de tocarle un pecho, eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Así que soltó la energía acumulada, pero no encontró rastros de él—. Muy bien, si no vas a salir por las buenas, supongo que tendré que ir a buscarte por las malas. —Ella lo dijo de un modo que cualquiera huiría, mientras mezclaba un poco de diversión en su voz, eso sí daba más miedo.

—Maldición, esto va a terminar muy mal —murmuró el chico, ya no podía seguir así, tendría que pelear con ella y eso no le gustaba, no quería herir a una chica tan hermosa como ella, pero sin duda alguna, él era el que iba a salir herido, así que decidió salir por las buenas, encontrándose cara a cara con aquella chica que lo había cautivado.

Kanade le miró retadoramente, ella quería terminar con todo por lo que se movió rápido para cortarlo nuevamente pero usando las dos manos, el chico de cabello negro logró detenerla, cosa que hizo que el piso se agrietara.

Sus manos temblaron porque estaba conteniendo la fuerza de Kanade, pero ella no se quedó así y le metió una patada directo a la rodilla que lo hizo caer y hasta gritar de dolor.

—¡Este es tu fin! —Kanade lo atacó con Raziel, pero chocó contra una barrera—. ¿¡Qué?! —Lo intentó más veces pero no pudo quebrarlo. El muchacho ya veía tres chicas de cabello blanco. Se levantó con cierto cuidado mientras seguía manteniendo la barrera. Ella se alejó un poco.

«Es…. ¿También un espíritu?» Kanade pensó detenidamente por unos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, el chico soltó un rayo de energía que nublo la vista de la chica y fue ahí cuando este escapó para ya no pelear más con ella, además de que estaba muy débil también, pero lo más importante era que no quería dañarla, así que escapó de la manera más pacifica posible.

Kanade tosió un poco antes de recuperar la compostura otra vez.

—¡Maldita sea! Se me escapó. Debo de decirle a Shidou sobre esto…

Cuando pensó en eso, abrió grandes los ojos.

—¡Las escondidas!

—Kanade… sal, por favor, ya ganaste y no te encontramos… —Ella escuchó eso a lo lejos y se aseguró de volver a sus anteriores ropas, corrió hasta donde escuchaba esa voz. Cuando salió de toda la arboleada, vio a Shidou y las demás.

—¡Kanade! —Tohka fue la primera en abrazarla, Shidou suspiró aliviado—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento, pero me perdí por ahí y pasó algo raro…

—¡Entonces ya podemos comer! ¿¡Verdad, Shidou?! —En todas las cabezas apareció una gotita en la cabeza, incluso Kanade.

—Sí, Tohka, ya podemos comer.

—Jajaja, el estómago de Tohka es imparable —comentó divertida, Kaguya.

—Apoyo. Su estómago no tiene fondo.

—Es que tengo hambre… —dijo haciendo un puchero—. ¿No tienes hambre, Kanade?

—Pues… sí… desde que me lo mencionaste —dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y tocándose el estómago.

—¡Oh! Una Kanade hambrienta —dijo Kotori con una sonrisa y miró de reojo a su hermano—. Esperemos que nos sorprendas con la comida, Shidou.

—Eh, claro. Vamos a comer que dejamos a Reine sola.

—¡Cierto!

Los chicos corren de regreso al auto, un poco antes de llegar notan que Reine está sacando los Bentos y el mantel rojo ya está puesto en el pasto del campo.

—¡Ya volvimos, Reine!

—Por un momento me preocupé, Shin. Qué bueno que ya están aquí.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, Reine.

Shidou se acercó a ella para organizar la comida y bebidas. Las chicas tomaron asiento. No tardaron mucho y se repartieron de todo. En especial, sándwiches porque es la tradición. Pusieron una sombrilla para que el sol no les molestara puesto que ya empezaba a ponerse fuerte.

Shidou observó los rostros sonrientes de todas, incluso Reine sonrió levemente.

—Haces buena comida, Shin.

—¡Cierto, está bueno! —Tohka se acabó el sándwich de un bocado, las demás vieron con una sonrisa.

«Si sigue así va acabar con todo lo que hizo Onii-chan». Pero Kotori lo olvidó al poco rato.

—Darling, cocinas mejor que mi chef.

—¿En serio? —Esta vez, Shidou se sintió con bastante nivel, decir que supera a un chef es algo por lo que estar feliz. Se sonrojó por ello.

—Así es. —Ella sonrió pero en realidad estaba un poco triste que las demás pudieran disfrutar de la comida de su amado Shidou y ella no. Pero le agradaba la idea de ver a Kanade tan feliz al comer. Fue en ese momento que vio que una de sus mangas estaba cortada por la mitad dejando ver su brazo por completo—. Kanade, ¿¡qué te pasó?! —Y señaló su manga rota.

—Oh, ¡cierto! Me olvidé por estar comiendo. Shidou, un espíritu apareció —dijo rápido, todas las quedaron viendo y Shidou se detuvo a punto de comer.

—¿¡Qué?!

—¡Y era hombre!

—¿¡Qué?! —Ahora todas estaban sorprendidas de esa información.

—Eso no puede ser, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Kotori, más seria de lo normal.

—Bueno… me lo encontré de repente, cerca de un barranco y… cayó del cielo de repente, me asusté y luego… —Kanade se puso toda roja por lo de su pecho, todas tenían una interrogante en la cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, no podía decirles eso, era muy vergonzoso y por alguna razón, ya que Shidou estaba presente, no quería decir.

—¿Y luego?

—Bueno, Shidou. Pues el suelo empezó a desquebrajarse, hasta que colapsó y él debió de caer, pero luego…

Y Kanade siguió contando la historia de la pelea, todas se impresionaron pero solo Reine, como la mejor analista de Fraxinus, escuchó atentamente y empezó a analizar la información.

—Y eso fue todo, luego desapareció. No pude sentirlo cerca después de eso.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Un espíritu… hombre.

—No lo creo.

—¿Reine? —Hasta Kotori estaba sorprendida de esa negación, todo apuntaba a que fuera un espíritu.

—No tenía ningún vestido astral. Y cuando los espíritus aparecen, crean un terremoto espacial, no pasó ninguna de esas dos cosas.

—Pero eso no explica porque lo vi volar. ¿Y la barrera qué? —Preguntó Kanade, la analista pensó un poco más.

—No estoy segura, pero tampoco podemos pensar que es un espíritu del todo. Debo consultarlo en Fraxinus.

—Bueno, bueno, si es un espíritu… trataremos de ayudarlo, debe estar confundido… como tú, Kanade… —Tohka habló con la boca llena como otras veces, pero lo que dijo tranquilizó a todos.

—Cierto, Tohka. Cuando vuelva a aparecer, lo ayudaremos. —Shidou sonrió y miró a Kanade—. Espero que nos puedas ayudar también, Kanade.

—Oh… sí, claro.

Las cosas quedaron decididas. Todos siguieron comiendo, mientras lo hacía, Kanade recordó que el chico intentó ayudarla a salvarse de la caída, de seguro creyó que ella era humana. Eso hasta suena gracioso, los únicos que la ven así eran las chicas pero ellas también eran espíritus, los únicos humanos que lo veían como uno igual eran Shidou y Reine.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Shidou intentó ayudarla siempre, como si la entendiera y ella… nunca se había puesto en esa situación. Si ese chico era un espíritu y le salvó, eso significaba que a diferencia de ella, tal vez… solo tal vez, él pensó en ella más que en sí mismo, como Shidou usualmente hacía.

Lo hizo cuando estuvo en las Industrias DEM, lo hizo cuando ella lo quería alejar, lo hizo muchas veces antes con Tohka y las demás, ellas mismas se lo dijeron, lo hizo tantas veces ya que era un milagro de dios que siguiera ahí, sonriendo y apoyándola a pesar de lo hostil que fue al principio.

Ella tomó un sorbo de soda, un extraño sabor que le envió electricidad a la lengua, era delicioso claro pero no detuvo sus pensamientos. Yuzuru que era menos expresiva se dio cuenta de que la chica de ojos azules como el mar estaba como hipnotizada, fuera de este mundo. Aun así, no dijo nada.

En algo debería estar pensando y parecía importante.

Entonces, Kanade pensó en el chico que conoció y le entró la duda. Algo que no acababa de entender, ¿qué era eso que les permitía a Shidou y a ese chico hacer esas barbaridades? Ella no lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, tal vez ahora era diferente… pero no entendía la razón.

—Shidou… —preguntó con voz quebrada, Shidou ya escuchó eso un poco mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—¿Por qué ayudas a los espíritus? ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, todas ustedes han pasado por cosas muy malas, algunas hasta yo las quiero olvidar. —Ante esto, Miku agachó la cabeza, después de todo, ella había intentado matarlo—. Pero… sé lo que se siente sufrir, sé que no he sufrido tanto como ustedes, pero intento tener la suficiente empatía por ustedes.

—¿Qué es empatía? —Shidou sonrió ligeramente y la quedó viendo a sus ojos azules.

—Es ponerse en el lugar de otro, intentando estar en sus zapatos.

Shidou, quien estaba al lado de Kanade le acarició su cabeza con delicadeza, como si alguno de sus cabellos se fuera a romper.

—y es porque no quiero que ninguna de ustedes vuelva a pasar por eso, es por es que hago esto, Kanade. Y lo seguiré haciendo, hast…

Kanade derramó unas lágrimas, no entendió la razón. Es curioso las razones por las cuales uno llora, la mayoría de veces uno dirá que es por tristeza pero también puedes llorar de rabia, por felicidad, por hambre, por amargura, por dolor, entonces… ¿Por qué lloramos? Es muy simple, es simplemente porque sientes algo tan fuerte que tu cuerpo no lo puede aguantar, sin importar cuanta tortura hayas pasado o si tu corazón es duro como el metal. Nadie puede darse el lujo de decir que nunca ha llorado en su vida.

Y ahora Kanade lo estaba haciendo. Shidou la abrazó instintivamente, fue un impulso y ella se dejó.

«Lo haré hasta cuando te vea sonreír y reír, justo como las demás».

* * *

Nos encontramos ahora en el set de entrevistas, es decir, la sala de la casa de los Itsuka que ahora tiene más sillones. En uno, Diva, la chica violeta, estaba acostada en el sillón dándole de botonazos a lo que parecía una consola portátil de juegos. Shidou estaba en el sillón de en medio, aclarando la voz. Berserk y Nightmare estaban en la cocina.

—Desde que llegaron… se han apropiado de la cocina… y de los videojuegos de Kotori.

—Ya que nadie me toma en serio, estoy jugando esta cosa, ¿cómo le llaman?

—Videojuegos —respondió Shidou.

—¡Eso! Es genial, muy genial. ¡Oh, me están atacando! ¡Ahora verán! —dijo emocionada mientras reía con diversión, Shidou se rascó la cabeza.

—¡En fin! Mientras Diva juega, y espero a que Kanade venga con nuevas noticias, les agradezco por leer el capítulo de hoy. Y esperamos lean los siguientes.

En eso, Kanade abre la puerta de la casa.

—¡Shidou! —Ella dio un salto al sillón donde estaba Shidou—. ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

—¿¡En serio?!

—¡Tengo la espada demoniaca! —Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Diva con desaprobación, ella los quedó viendo un rato y luego regresó a su juego—. Lo siento, sigan, sigan.

—Bien… tenemos un comentario, Shidou. —La joven le entregó un sobre, Shidou lo abrió y ambos leyeron el review de AaronVS3, luego sus caras cambiaron a la decepción—. Creo que no le gustó…

—Vamos, nos dejó comentario, además, podremos hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Seguro? ¿Y si nos deja?

—No importa, mejor deseemos lo mejor. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, AaronVS3 y que el siguiente les guste a muchos.

—¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! —dijeron los chicos, pero solo Diva no sonó muy entusiasmada.

—¡Maldición, están atacando mi fortaleza!

—¡Diva, deja los videojuegos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, María, Ellis, Carmen, Víctor y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

 **Capítulo 3: Entre la espada y la pared.**

Han pasado unos días desde el incidente del día de campo, las cosas se habían puesto bastante extrañas en la residencia Itsuka; Shidou había estado despertando temprano todos los días, más de lo usual, había estado dejando la casa con la comida preparada, y antes de salir, revisaba los alrededores de la casa para saber si este "espíritu" estaba cerca, como hoy.

—Shidou… —Él ya había salido de la casa y estaba a punto de hacer su caminata matutina, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Kanade? ¿Qué haces aquí? —El chico se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica que estaba en la puerta de la casa con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia su hombro.

—Y-yo, yo… yo quiero ir contigo, no sé a dónde vas todos los días desde el incidente, pero quiero ir contigo… —dijo un poco insegura. Todo esto ya le parecía raro.

—Bien… claro, claro que sí puedes venir conmigo, solo voy a la tienda. —Se conmovió con la chica, que estaba sonrojada cuando le había hablado, cuando él accedió, ella le respondió con una muy dulce mirada, entonces ambos se fueron.

— _Buen trabajo, Shidou, debes mantener tu revisión en secreto, por lo menos de Kanade, nosotras estaremos enviando gente de Ratatoskr para ayudarte. Haz que esa cita que tienes ahora, funcione. —_ El comunicador de Shidou había sonado, el chico asintió y miró al cielo por unos segundos, luego volvió a concentrarse en su "cita".

En el cielo, encima de Shidou, el puente de mando del Fraxinus estaba lleno de reportes de agentes, todos estaban buscando a este nuevo "espíritu" pero ninguno había encontrado nada sospechoso.

—Bien, Reine, ya hablé con Shidou, volvamos a lo que me decías. —Kotori se acercó a Reine, ella estaba en uno de los ordenadores del puente, asintió cuando Kotori llegó y mostró unas fechas.

—Ningún terremoto espacial fue detectado en ninguna parte de la ciudad, pero no podemos saber si él está aquí.

—Pero si no es un espíritu como dijiste, los terremotos espaciales no podrían avisarnos de su llegada, además del detalle del Vestido Astral, en este caso está ausente. —Reine puso entonces una imagen digitalizada de una persona. La Comandante la observó detenidamente.

—De acuerdo a la descripción de Kanade sobre él, hemos intentado realizar un bosquejo de como se ve, pero de poco sirve, nuestros agentes sin embargo usan la información para avisar si ven a alguien parecido.

—Sí sirve, debemos clasificar el nivel de peligro que este "espíritu" representa, solo espero que el AST o aún peor, la DEM, no lo encuentren antes que nosotros. —Ella se alejó de Reine y se sentó en el puente de control, mientras la analista siguió trabajando reuniendo la información de los reportes. «¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?»

Mientras Kotori seguía en su búsqueda mental por el nuevo espíritu, su hermano ya había acabado con las compras junto con Kanade, ahora ambos regresaban a pie. Por suerte no había tanto calor, de hecho se veían nubes a lo lejos, tal vez llovería.

—Shidou… déjame ayudarte con las compras…

—No es necesario, Kanade, no quiero que te esfuerces. —Ella había estado mirando al chico cargar las bolsas todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Oh, vamos, todas me tratan como si fuese una niña, incluso en casa. —Tenía razón, desde su experiencia en el día de campo, todas en casa la veían siempre y no estaba sola ni un momento, todos pensaban que había una probabilidad que el "espíritu" fuese a buscarla, pero hasta ahora nada había pasado—. Puedo llevar unas bolsas con facilidad, además compraste pocas cosas.

—Ah, tienes razón, después saldré a comprar más cosas para preparar el almuerzo. —Shidou en realidad no tenía planeada ninguna compra y tuvo que gastar el poco dinero que llevaba para mantener su actuación.

—Déjame llevar una bolsa. —Pidió ella y se puso enfrente de él e hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. —Frenó el paso y dejó las bolsas en el piso. La vio fijamente con un poco de seriedad.

—Oh, perdón, pero yo estoy bien, recuerda que soy fuerte. —Kanade hizo una leve sonrisa con un sonrojo pequeño, levantó una de las bolsas, la que tenía menos cosas y caminó adelante—. Me siento mal si te veo cargar con todo.

Ambos siguieron caminando.

«¿En verdad estoy bien? Sí, debo admitir que sigo confundida, no puedo entender las acciones de ese chico, no tiene sentido arriesgarse por un desconocido. Pero él no se estaba arriesgando… podía flotar… sigo pensando que tal vez actuaba… pero… ¿Por qué no flotó para no caer encima del árbol? No tiene sentido».

—Kanade. —Pero no escuchó.

«Hay algo en mí que quiere creer que es malo, pero por otra parte… hay otra que piensa algo diferente, además… ¡Se atrevió a tocarme un pecho!»

—¡Kanade!

—Eh, eh, ¿Shidou? –La chica salió de su mundo de pensamientos y lo miró, un poco sorprendida.

—Ya llegamos, ¿estabas pensado en él? —Shidou miró a la chica quien seguía un poco perdida, sabía que quizás la emoción fue mucha. Desde que había pasado todo, ella a veces se iba a su mundo. Asintió a la pregunta con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

—Me pregunto dónde estará y cómo estará —dijo ella mientras entraban a casa.

La ubicación del joven no era tan… cómoda, mucho menos buena, había logrado escapar a un barrio bajo de la ciudad, ahí con mucho trabajo logró hacerse con un espacio debajo de una estación de tren destruida, de seguro por alguna pelea de la AST, no sería sorpresa tampoco, pero ese era el lugar donde dormía.

De día no estaba allí, desde su llegada las cosas no le habían ido nada bien, sus energías se regeneraban a un tiempo demasiado lento, probó suerte con su poder de crear dinero del aire, pero pronto dejaron de creerle en las tiendas, pues a causa de su debilidad y porque gastaba su poca energía en crear billetes, estos mismos desaparecían.

No solo sus poderes eran lamentables, sino que su ropa también, se había mezclado muy bien entre los vagabundos. Su camisa azul marino estaba manchada de sangre y de polvo, sus zapatos mugrientos, también había comprado perfume porque los baños públicos le daban cierto pavor, no se sentía para nada tranquilo al ser visto por hombres mientras se bañaba.

«¡Lamentable! Ahora me veo rebajado a robar, a vivir en la calle, he tocado fondo». Era verdad, el chico estaba en un callejón cercano a un supermercado, allí creaba la ilusión de una niña llorando, las personas de buen corazón se acercaban a darle una moneda y entonces él aparecía y tocándoles la cabeza por atrás, les hacía olvidar lo que habían visto, dejando todos: su dinero y comida si traían. «Usar lo poco que tengo de fuerzas para esto… es… deprimente».

—"Podrías ir a casa de Shidou". —Le dijo una voz de su cabeza.

—Sí, ¡seguro! —dijo con sarcasmo—. Llegaré y diré una vez más mi historia, pero dudo que tenga la misma suerte y me crea, además la espíritu que vi en el bosque estaba en un principio sin Vestido Astral, eso quiere decir que Shidou ya la selló y no creo que le agrade verme. –Hikari hablaba solo, cuando escuchó otros pasos por el lugar, alguien más había caído en la trampa de un pobre y desafortunado chico solo.

Un día después, de vuelta en la casa de Shidou. Kotori, Yoshino, Tohka y Kanade se encontraban platicando en la sala de estar, mientras que Shidou se encontraba en la cocina. Todo iba normal, hablaban de cosas triviales, así que Tohka aprovechó la ocasión para contarle a Kanade sus experiencias en hacer las compras cuando se lo pide el chico, así que se sentó con ella, mientras que las otras dos estaban muy atentas viendo televisión.

—Mira, Kanade. Debes de escuchar con atención lo que te voy a decir —dijo Tohka, como si fuera un asunto de mucha importancia, así que la chica de cabello blanco le siguió el juego y asintió con mucha curiosidad—. ¡Te contaré cuando Shidou me encargó la tarea de comprar los víveres para sobrevivir en esta casa! —Lo dijo como si realmente fuera una tarea difícil, como de vida o muerte, Kanade no sabía si todo eso era real o no—. Y lo mejor de todo, es que fui yo solita a mi primer mandado.

—No seas tan exagerada, Tohka —murmuró Kotori, quien había estado escuchando todo desde el principio, Yoshino solo sonrió nerviosamente a la chica, mientras que la marioneta se reía.

—¿Mandado? —preguntó Kanade confundida, esa palabra nunca la había escuchado y eso hacía que su interés creciera considerablemente.

Tohka se quedó pensando unos momentos en una repuesta ingeniosa y muy creíble, pero en eso, a ella se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¡Ya sé! Kanade, ¿por qué no vas a tu primer mandado? —Tohka se paró repentinamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a los demás. —¡Shidou te dará un premio por tu esfuerzo!—. Tohka le susurró al oído, eso sí llamó su atención, aunque no sabía la razón, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—N-No creo que sea buena idea. —La chica intentó declinar su propuesta, pero ella le miraba con mucha ilusión, así que al final no tuvo otra opción—. Está bien…

Tohka fue a contarle a Shidou sobre el primer mandado de la nueva chica de la casa, Shidou dudó por unos segundos, pero las miradas de cachorrito de Tohka y Kanade hicieron que se rindiera fácilmente, así que al final aceptó.

—Está bien, Kanade puede ir sola, pero vuelves antes de que se haga de noche, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

Shidou se las ideó para hacer una lista para que ella fuera a comprar las cosas. Puesto que un día antes había comprado cosas innecesarias. Cuando terminó de escribir todo lo que necesitaba, le dio la nota a Kanade.

—Pero regresas antes de que sea muy tarde.

—Sí, lo haré.

—No queda de otra. —Tohka sonrió y puso las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra. Kotori arqueó una ceja—. Te escoltaré para guiarte.

«Esto no puede ser del todo bueno». Pensó la comandante. —Iré yo también. No te preocupes, Shidou.

Kanade fue escoltada por Tohka y Kotori al centro, después de eso, ella se fue sola vagando por la gran plaza, y en su transcurso, recibía muchas miradas con diferentes motivos los cuales ella no entendía, aunque lo podía intuir.

—Bien, ahora… —La chica sacó el papelito del mandado, así que se puso a revisar todo lo que tenía que comprar, con la tarjeta de Reine, para así recibir su premio cuando llegara a casa, aunque también estaba un poco nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo—. ¡Voy de compras yo solita! —Ella tarareaba feliz por el centro, realmente estaba muy feliz, pero lo que no se esperaba, era que desde que se fueron Tohka y Kotori, había una persona que la seguía a todas partes.

Mientras Kanade hacia las compras por el centro, Hikari pensaba en comprarse ropa nueva, las que tenía daban lástima y ahora tenía suficiente dinero. Pero se prometió que una vez tuviera dinero, les pagaría a esas personas, ni tenía idea de cómo pero lo haría. Y sí, tenía que ir por el centro de la ciudad.

—Sí, estamos siguiéndola.

— _Bien, esta vez no escapará._

—Está comprando, al parecer son verduras —informó la misteriosa persona por medio de un micrófono pequeño en su busto, siguiendo a cierta distancia a la chica de cabello blanco, quien ni imaginaba nada de esto por estar en su oficio—. Necesito una francotiradora, pocas veces tenemos una oportunidad así.

— _Entendido, mandaremos a alguien a sus coordenadas._

La conversación quedó hasta ahí, Kanade salió del supermercado con una bolsa a lado y leyendo lo que decía el papel.

«Bien, voy muy bien, ahora lo que sigue es… ¿Paletas para Kotori? De acuerdo». Kanade se puso seria puesto que ese pedido ya era personal. Tuvo que recorrer parte del centro para ir a una dulcería, la chica de coletas no comía solo una, era obvio que necesitaría más de 20 y Shidou no especificó por lo que debía suponerlo. «No hay un día que no la he visto sin paleta alguna».

En el centro se puede encontrar de todo, es por esa razón que Hikari fue ahí, la gente le miraba raro por sus ropas mugrientas y combinado con el cabello hecho una sopa, sí, era un perfecto vagabundo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver si no pasaba ni un auto, la vio a ella. Abrió grandes los ojos porque estaba ahí y lucía hermosa como la recordaba, también vio que se fue de su vista porque se fue por una calle, menos transitada pero eso no le importó. Como si ella fuera un imán, Hikari decidió seguirla.

Y no sabía lo que pasaría después, porque lo único que puedes estar seguro en esta vida, es de que la vida es incierta y por lo tanto, insegura.

* * *

Nuevamente en la sala de la casa de los Itsuka, Diva seguía muy pegada a la consola portátil, Nightmare y Berserk estaban en la cocina pero fueron a la sala con un plato sopero y se sentaron en un sillón, el de en medio quedó vacío y en el otro estaba Diva.

—Esto está bueno.

—Pues claro, lo hice yo —dijo Nightmare con aires de grandeza.

—Como si hacer cereal fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú ni hacer una taza de café puedes!

—¿Se podrían callar? —Todas miraron a Diva, quien no dejó su videojuego—. ¡Estoy en una pelea contra un jefe!

Ellas solo suspiraron y siguieron comiendo cereal, la puerta se abre para que Shidou entre con el correo de hoy.

—Hola, chicas. ¡Al parecer Kanade está en problemas!

—¡No, problemas! —Hasta Shidou se sorprendió por ese grito—. ¡Se apagó, se apagó!

—Diva… es porque no has cargado la consola…

—¿Eh? —Diva no entendió eso—. ¿Dónde está el cargador?

—Te lo daré luego de esto, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Como decía, ¿Quién es esa persona que sigue a Kanade? Ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Y también, en el correo de hoy hemos visto dos nuevos comentarios.

—¿¡Dos?! —preguntaron todas, muy emocionadas. Shidou abrió las dos cartas y leyeron los reviews nuevos—. ¡Creo que le está gustando a la gente!

—Hasta nos pidieron actualización, ¡que genial! —dijo Berserk. Mientras Diva abrazó a Shidou y luego le sobó los hombros.

—Dame el cargador, Shidou.

—Ahh… tranquila.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡El cargador!

—Está bien, pero antes de irme… Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y esperamos verlos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡nos vemos! —Shidou se despidió con la mano y con una sonrisa, luego caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras con Diva aun en la espalda.

—¡El cargador! —exclamó con alegría.

«No debí enseñarle los videojuegos de Kotori…»


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Tomando la responsabilidad.**

Tenía mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que recuerda, que no descansaba en una cama tan suave, incluso su cabeza estaba en una almohada de buena calidad, lo sabía por lo esponjosa que era. Desde que se había tirado a la cama, no había podido moverse de ahí, era el cansancio que se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo dejó noqueado, de manera literal, en la cama.

Pero habían tantas dudas, no recordaba bien cómo había llegado ahí, de hecho, no recordaba que su cama fuera así de confortante, ¡claro que no! Dormía en un apartamento que no le cobraba, ¿qué podía esperar? Era un milagro que también le servía comida gratis, aunque era siempre la misma todos los días.

Dejando eso de lado, estaba empezando a retomar la fuerza en su cuerpo, era claro el mareo. Logró rodar para quedar boca arriba y abrió sus ojos azules tenues, cuando se sentó en la cama perfectamente arreglada con colchas rojas y almohadas del mismo color, observó toda la habitación.

«Este no es mi departamento, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad». Con sus manos, hizo su cabello para atrás, su cabello negro era largo, le llegaba casi a los hombros, rebasaba un poco el cuello, vio que sus ropas seguían rotas, desde la última pelea que tuvo, no pudo cambiárselas, tampoco es como si tuviera otras en su armario.

— **Satou. Al fin despierto, en realidad, yo seguí despierto todo el tiempo pero no pude hacer nada, no me llamaste.**

—¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Qué nos pasó? —Satou prosiguió a levantarse y se quedó viendo al gran espejo de la pared para ver si no tenía herida alguna.

— **Te dije que sentía cosas extrañas, pero no me escuchaste a tiempo. Hemos caído en un agujero de gusano, lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar a una persona.**

—¿Y qué nos pasó? Esto parece la habitación de alguien.

— **Lo más probable es que nos hemos movido a un lugar diferente al que conocemos, los agujeros tienen cierta duración, es parte también de cuánto tiempo estaremos divagando por ahí.**

—Supongo que debemos salir de aquí, pero no así.

Satou ya le había echado el ojo al bonito armario de madera desde que hablaba con su ángel, Mikael. Lo abrió y encontró ropa un poco más grande que su talla y mucha más ropa de mujer. Se cambió su playera rota por una de color azul y tomó la chamarra negra con gorro por si en la noche tenía frío. Su mirada se fijó en la ventana cerrada que daba vista a la calle, con edificios de diversas alturas, estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Y por la habitación, en un hotel de tres estrellas.

Con pasos lentos y con ropas normales, además de llevar lentes oscuros y el cabello recogido, una de las agentes de la DEM seguía a Kanade hasta la dulcería que estaba todavía dentro del centro pero en una zona no muy transitada.

— _Estoy en posición, Mio-san._

— _De la orden cuando quiera, puedo dispararle a la cabeza desde mi posición._

—No. No tenemos órdenes de matarla pero te he llamado para que le dispares en las piernas. Asegúrate de que no pueda caminar, eso nos dará ventaja para atraparla —dijo en voz baja. Las demás aceptaron las órdenes—. También a su hombro, por si intenta resistirse.

La mujer siguió avanzando, así como Hikari seguía un poco más adelante a Kanade. En cuanto ella ya estaba frente a la dulcería que vende en mayoreo, la mujer dio la señal desde el comunicador y corrió a una esquina.

—Disparen.

Observó cómo Kanade fue disparada en solo una rodilla y en el hombro, la gente que la vio caerse y sangrar de manera descontrolada, además de sus gritos de dolor, salieron corriendo, otro disparo se dirigió a su hombro y lo perforó por completo.

—¡Maldición! —Hikari no lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudarla mientras mujeres y chicas jóvenes con la armadura que usaba la AST bajaban de los edificios.

Cuando el chico estuvo justo al lado de Kanade, se vio rodeado por diez miembros de la DEM. Una de ellas le apuntó con mira láser a la cabeza.

—Chico, aléjate de ella, es un peligro para esta ciudad, no estás a salvo ahí.

«Maldita sea, ellos no son la AST, solo operan cuando han visto a un espíritu, no se atreverían a atacarla de esta manera en frente de tanta gente».

—¿¡Estás sordo?! ¡Retírate!

—¿Qué van a hacerle? ¿¡Acaso son terroristas?! —Kanade vio desde el piso que el mismo chico de aquella vez, que conoció en el barranco, estaba parado a su lado, también observó a la DEM ahí y cuanta sangre había salido ya de ella. No podía mover su pierna derecha ni su brazo izquierdo y esto tardaría en curarse.

—¡Solo aléjate! No tenemos permiso para darte explicaciones.

—Entonces no me muevo.

— _Mátalo, ha visto demasiado._ —Mientras la mujer recibió esa orden, Hikari ya había observado todo el lugar, por lo que usando el hidrante de incendio del lugar, lo hizo estallar para que el chorro de agua golpeara inmediatamente a quien le apuntaba junto con las personas a lado.

Rápidamente y de manera seguida, concentró energía en sus manos y lanzó bolas de fuego a las demás quienes con solo volar le esquivaron.

—¿¡Cómo hizo eso?!

—¡Ataquen! —Cuando le dispararon, el chico creó un muro del mismísimo concreto y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Kanade en brazos y la metió a la dulcería de manera rápida, no sin antes dejar un clon en la anterior posición.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ahh…

—Tranquila, si te sigues moviendo, te saldrá más sangre.

—¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!

—¡Calma! —La tomó por los hombros, se giró para ver que su clon estaba logrando alejarlos de la dulcería. Luego regresó la vista a la cara adolorida de la chica.

—Deja de tocarme.

—Acabo de salvarte la vida.

—No necesito tu ayuda, además de que no me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste. —El chico enrojeció de inmediato y en respuesta, Kanade también lo hizo. Ella agachó la cabeza—. Pero… gracias. Estaré bien.

—Lo sé, no me preguntes por qué, parece que no nos hemos librado de nada. Soy Hikari Kusakariki, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó sin mirarla puesto que su vista estaba en la puerta abierta de la tienda que le permitía ver como su clon era asesinado por tres atacantes. Kanade también lo vio y no salió de su asombro de ver a dos Hikari, aunque uno estaba muerto.

Hay decisiones que son difíciles de hacer, a veces se toman las más arriesgadas y en otras, "el fin justifica los medios". La agente Mio encargada de la operación de captura de Hollow, tomó una de las peores decisiones en la vida. Mandó a atacar la dulcería a pesar de que había un civil ahí, el encargado de la tienda murió herido de bala y demás artillería. Los balazos perforaron el concreto, Hikari se agachó para que no fuera herido.

Los balazos terminaron ya que la munición se les terminó. Hikari vio el cuerpo del dueño encima de un charco de sangre.

—Quédate aquí.

—Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? No puedes enfrentarlos tu solo. —Pero Hikari ya se había levantado y de un momento a otro, usando su transportación, apareció detrás de una de las soldados de la DEM que estaba detrás de la dulcería.

La agarró por la espalda y le tapó la boca, de un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente. Hikari optó por volverse invisible y se acercó como si nada al enemigo siguiente y de un solo golpe le dejó inconsciente. Ahora solo le faltaban las que dispararon por el frente, eran cinco.

— _¡Entren! Si tenemos mucha suerte, puede que esté más débil, es hora de atrapar a Hollow para Wescott-sama._

—Entendido, Mio-san. Vamos a entrar. —Con las indicaciones dichas, se acercaron con precaución al lugar.

Hikari siguió invisible pero ya sentía el peso de todas esas acciones sigilosas, volvió a entrar a la dulcería y mandó a un clon detrás de ellas, para cuando a Hikari se hizo visible, el clon explotó detrás de ellas, aturdiendo a las más lejanas y a las más cercanas les destrozó su armadura.

—¡Funcionó! —Celebró Hikari, pero dos enemigas le dispararon en su hombro sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

—Hikari… —La chica lo vio caerse de espaldas con sangre saliendo del hombro. Ella apretó su puño y cómo pudo se levantó y emprendió vuelo directamente contra esas personas—. Otra vez… ¡Otra vez molestando! ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes, DEM!

—¡Hollow viene hacia aquí! —Con solo un puñetazo, cayó una de las agentes, la otra le vació toda la munición de sus pistolas pero Kanade se cubrió con una barrera. Esta vez estaba enojada, de nuevo una persona había salido lastimada por su culpa, Hikari observó atónito como había ido ahí a pelear estando herida—. Maldita sea… —Recargó la pistola y siguió disparándole pero ella también avanzó paso a paso, la barrera evitó todo daño. Su energía se estaba desbordando fuertemente.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Estoy harta de ustedes, los haré pagar. —La mujer intentó golpearla cuerpo a cuerpo pero la barrera era demasiado para sus puños, tanto así que la armadura que los protegía se destrozó.

Kanade estaba inexpresiva y tomó del cuello a la mujer y la alzó viéndola directamente a los ojos. Le apretó el cuello un poco y su víctima intentó lo que sea para liberarse y en su cara estaba pintado el terror.

Al final la lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared que la destrozó con su cuerpo y por el impacto en la cabeza, quedó inconsciente. Kanade dejó de volar pero se cayó al no poder sostenerse con solo un pie.

—¡Espera! ¡Todavía estás herida! —Hikari corrió para ayudarla, se rompió un pedazo de playera y le envolvió la pierna duro para que no sangrara más. Kanade se quejó del dolor—. Lo siento, así parará de sangrar.

—Está bien… gracias… y lamento, lamento todo esto, Hikari.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que estoy en problemas. Es bueno que no te haya pasado algo peor, eh… —El chico intentó pensar en algún nombre.

—Kanade Shimizu. Ese es mi nombre.

—Kanade…

—¿Ya llegaron los refuerzos? No podemos evitar que se escape —preguntó Mio, agente de la DEM quien seguía oculta pero miraba lo que había pasado.

— _Están cerca de su posición, sobrevolando por el centro de la ciudad. ¿Cuál es la situación, agente Mio?_

—Hollow está herida pero su compañero la está ayudando mucho, no tengo idea de quién es. —La agente sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a los dos, se le veía medio rostro a Hikari, aprovechó para mandársela a sus superiores por correo—. He mandado una foto del chico, ¿debería matarlo?

— _¿Chico? ¿Está ayudando a Hollow?_

—¡Más que eso! Derrotó a todo mi escuadrón, es un tipo peligroso —respondió enojada.

Mio sacó granadas de su bolsa y se las lanzó a los chicos, cuando Kanade se dio cuenta, puso la barrera a tiempo para cubrirse, la agente sacó la espada y aprovechó el humo para atacarlos de manera directa, se quitó las ropas en el proceso para revelar su armadura de combate.

—¡Tomen esto! —Hikari se puso en frente pero frente a él apareció alguien que no reconoció, por un momento pensó en lo peor al verlo con una armadura dorada, estilo de la edad media pero sin casco—. ¿¡Quién diablos eres?!

—AST, ¿atacando humanos? —El chico apretó la espada y la quebró en dos, la mujer gritó de impresión, le enterró sus cinco dedos en la armadura y se la arrancó por la fuerza y casi le deja desnuda.

«¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Le acaba de quitar la ropa!». Kanade no sabía que cara poner más que sonrojarse, Hikari se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión. La mujer se cubrió y recibió una patada que la mandó varios metros lejos fuera de combate.

El chico giró la cabeza para ver a los chicos que habían sido atacados injustamente frente a sus ojos, el joven de ojos azules vio que estaban conmocionados.

—Ya no les hará daño, pero será mejor que huyan. No suelen estar solos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kanade. «¿Otro espíritu? Los espíritus hombres sí existen, Reine tal vez está en un error».

—Eso no importa, salgan de aquí antes de que sea tarde.

— **Satou, se acercan más de la AST, son 15. Llegaran en cualquier momento, deberíamos irnos.**

«No voy a dejarlos aquí, a su suerte. Fueron atacados, los voy a proteger».

— **Está bien, llámame cuando quieras.**

«Ni un muerto, Mikael, ni uno solo».

— **Lo sé.**

—No me queda otra opción, se acercan más. —Satou tomó a ambos y los cargó en sus hombros.

—¡Oye! ¡No necesito que me cargues! —exigieron ambos jóvenes pero a Satou no le importó pero sí frunció el ceño. Los llevó en contra de sus voluntades hacia la dulcería una vez más para usarlo de refugio.

—Estoy salvando sus vidas, más de la AST se acercan y por alguna razón los quieren a ustedes.

—¡Nos atacaron de la nada! ¡Incluso le dispararon! —Hikari actuó rápido y Satou creyó en esas palabras, Kanade le siguió el juego y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que sus energías eran pocas y ella no estaba en situación de curarse rápido—. Ayúdanos.

—Para eso estoy aquí y ellas ya están aquí.

Los chicos vieron como Satou se levantó y salió caminando de la dulcería, tan pronto estuvo fuera, lo balacearon pero las balas no le hacían nada. Kanade reconoció que era por la barrera del Vestido Astral que las balas no lo tocarían nunca, él se quedó parado ahí sin hacer nada. ¿Otro espíritu?

Tan solo con sentir su energía supo que era demasiado grande, se podría comparar ligeramente con el poder de tres de sus amigas espíritu o tal vez incluso todas ellas ya que sus poderes estaban sellados. Pero ya que les estaba ayudando, Kanade no lo veía como alguien malo pero sin duda era peligroso.

Luego volteó a ver cómo Hikari miraba atentamente cómo el chico de armadura estaba tan tranquilo, aunque le lanzaron hasta misiles y granadas, no le pasó nada, solo dejaron cortinas de humo.

Dos personas habían corrido a su rescate y los dos habían hecho cosas que nunca había visto, los dos eran peligrosos, solo había una cosa que podía pensar:

«Si ellos son espíritus como yo… debo ser tan amable como pueda, debo convencerles de conocer a Shidou y las demás. Si no, cometerán los mismos errores que yo cometí. No dejaré que eso suceda».

* * *

Shidou se volvió a sentar en el sillón, ya le había dado el cargador a Diva, los ojos violetas de la chica se iluminaron al recibirlo y lo fue a conectar de inmediato.

«Le dije que lo dejara cargando porque calienta la consola». Shidou miró como Diva agarraba la consola de las esquinas para no sentir el calor del aparato. —¡Bien! Es bueno volver a estar aquí tan pronto, y ver que ya tenemos un nuevo seguidor.

—¿¡En serio?! —preguntó Nightmare, emocionada. También había acabado con su cereal.

—Así es, Nightmare. Tenemos un nuevo seguidor y nos ha dejado un review nuevo, es muy largo y se agradece un montón.

—¡Esto se está poniendo bueno! —Diva seguía pulsando los botones a lo loco pero Shidou levantó el pulgar.

—Diva tiene razón, estamos avanzando por lo que les damos gracias por ver este capítulo, esperamos que el siguiente les guste un montón.

—¡No! No puede ser, ¡es una tragedia! —Diva se levantó del sillón de forma repentina. Todos la observaron con una gota en la cabeza—. ¡Me falló un ataque crítico y no pude derrotar al boss del evento! ¡Y todo porque la consola se calienta! —De repente la pantalla se queda negra—. ¡Ahora ni enciende!

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou corrió hacia ella—. ¿¡Quemaste la consola?!

Berserk y Nightmare los quedan viendo un rato, Shidou se arrodilla y Diva está confundida. Las dos chicas voltean al frente y se despiden con una mano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen, Radian y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Sí existen!**

Kanade miró con impresión al chico de armadura dorada, no se imaginó que esto sucedería en un día, y más cuando ella salía sola, realmente fue muy mala suerte; había sido herida de gravedad, se había encontrado con el chico que realmente no quería volver a ver, y ahora, estaba siendo protegida por un espíritu, y era hombre, algo que no entendía.

El joven de armadura seguía tan tranquilo como el agua, a pesar de ser atacado una y otra vez por la AST, no recibía ningún daño, y gracias a eso, era capaz de deshacerse de ellas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, así que solo seguía caminado hacia ellas, solo que esta vez, cuatro hechiceras decidieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo, pero aun así, eso no era un reto tan difícil para el chico.

—¡Apártate! —gritó la hechicera que blandía una espada con la intención de atravesarlo.

—No estorbes. —El joven lo único que hizo fue mover su cuerpo un poco a una velocidad increíble justo cuando la hechicera se acercaba a su cuerpo, y al esquivarlo, la pateó mientras esta seguía en el aire, mandándola muy lejos.

Las tres restantes atacaron con sus espadas pero con utilizar los brazos al cubrirse, sus ataques no sirvieron de nada. Maldiciones salieron de las bocas de las hechiceras y decidieron alejarse rápido pero una de ellas fue tomada por el cabello y no pudo huir.

—No me lo puedo creer, es como si no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo — murmuró la chica, recordándole un poco su tiempo en que fue solo una máquina de matar sin emociones, aunque de la misma manera, tenía otras cosas más importantes en su mente ahora mismo.

Kanade observó como el espíritu le dio vuelta a la mujer y le dio un golpe en el estómago, luego la dejó en el piso, ya fuera de combate. Satou salió de su vista porque voló para pelear con las demás.

—Kanade, ¿ya están mejor tus heridas? ─ Hikari preguntó al ver a la chica un poco distraída.

«¿Debería de responderle? No sé… aun no confío en él como para contarle acerca de mis habilidades». Kanade lo miró con cierta desconfianza, aunque no se notaba, ella lo miraba con una cara inexpresiva.

—¿K-Kanade?

—¿Qué eres? —Ella preguntó, dejando al lado sus emociones, no podía confiar en alguien que no conocía, y menos en ese chico, que no sabía ni lo que era. No le importaba que él la hubiera salvado, ahora lo único que quería averiguar era si podía confiar en él.

Hikari dudó por unos segundos, no estaba seguro de decirle lo que era, pero ella lo miró con mucha determinación, estaba a punto de rendirse, pero en eso, se oyeron gritos afuera, posiblemente de las hechiceras siendo víctimas de aquel espíritu.

Pero repentinamente, las heridas causadas por la hechicera comenzaron a curarse, de manera lenta, pero estaba funcionando, así que Kanade suspiró con alivio dejando al chico perplejo.

—¿Poderes de regeneración?

—...Sí… —Ella murmuró con cierta desconfianza, mientras intentaba levantarse, aunque aún le dolía la pierna, poco a poco fue desapareciendo el dolor—. Ten. —Kanade desenvolvió el pedazo de la playera que Hikari le había dado para parar la sangre.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico, al ver que Kanade comenzaba a hacer estiramientos.

—Bien, ya me siento mejor. Ahora, iré a patear a esas hechiceras.

—¡Espera! Él todavía sigue allá afuera, creo que sería mejor quedarnos aquí. —Hikari sugirió un poco sonrojado, mientras que Kanade lo miraba con confusión, y él se maldecía a si mismo por decir eso en voz alta.

—No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme aquí sola contigo, Hikari. —Ella lo dijo de una forma que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, su mirada inexpresiva tampoco arreglaba mucho.

—¡M-Mira el lado bueno! Podrás descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas. —El chico intentó convencerla de que se quedara con él, pero cuando Kanade iba a responder, de repente, una hechicera salió disparada hacia ellos, y por pura suerte, lo esquivaron.

—Esa fue la última.

«¡¿Volvió tan rápido?!». Pensaron Hikari y Kanade al mismo tiempo, el joven de cabello negro que estaba enfrente de ellos estaba impecable, sin ningún rasguño, que hasta parecía que no había peleado.

Kanade notó que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que recordó la principal razón por la que había venido aquí en primer lugar, y fue en ese momento… Que notó que todas las cosas que había comprado estaban en el suelo, destrozadas.

—¡Maldición! Lo que me pidió Shidou ahora ya no está…. No recibiré mi premio. —Toda su seriedad se había ido en un instante, pero eso no fue todo lo que pasó, Hikari y el chico reaccionaron al nombre de Shidou, uno más que el otro.

«¿Shidou? Espera, entonces… ¿Ellos son espíritus?». El joven pensó detenidamente por unos momentos, mientras observaba con cierta sospecha a aquellos dos. «Eso explicaría el ataque de la AST pero… no, cualquier espíritu se defendería de la AST, los matarían, ellos están heridos».

— **Satou, siento energías provenientes de esos dos. Y no energías cualquieras, ¿qué vas a hacer?**

«No lo sé, los veo heridos y cansados, además, esa chica mencionó a Shidou. Tal vez sea mi oportunidad, desde que hablé con Kurumi… creo que debería hacerle caso de ya no pelear con Shidou».

— **Está bien, pero recuerda que te dije que lo mejor sería irnos. Todo esto parece familiar para ti, pero lo más probable es que no lo sea.**

—¿Por qué los atacó el AST? —Satou preguntó a los otros dos, aunque ya se los había preguntado antes, él quería estar seguro de que fueran humanos que cayeron en una situación extraña.

—No lo sabemos. —Esta vez habló Kanade, su mirada inexpresiva, combinada con su voz tranquila y silenciosa, eran lo más convincente que podría haber en este momento.

—Está bien, les creeré, pero… Necesito hablar con Shidou. —Esa sí no se la esperaba Kanade, que el chico llamado Satou le preguntara acerca de Shidou, no sabía que responder, estaba demasiado nerviosa con respecto a estos dos chicos y si los alejaba, tal vez Ratatoskr no podría seguirles la pista.

—¿Con Shidou? ¿Por qué?

—Es importante que hable con él —dijo con un tono algo autoritario.

La chica desconfió un poco de sus palabras, pero no veía ningún signo de maldad en él, así que al final aceptó y se puso a pensar sobre qué debería de hacer ahora.

—Hmm… Bueno, ya que no quiero regresar sin nada, tendrán que acompañarme.

—Bueno, si así puedo hablar con Shidou, está bien. —En chispas amarillas, la armadura de Satou desapareció dejando ver las ropas que robó de la habitación de un hotel. La chica se sorprendió por ese hecho.

─Yo no tengo… problema con eso. —Hikari también se quedó viendo al joven que era menor que ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Kanade ya casi no sintió nada de la fuerza abrumadora del muchacho, había cambiado de repente, es como si la hubiera suprimido.

—No puedo decirles cómo. Pero será mejor que vayamos a donde quieras ir, Kanade. Debo hablar con Shidou cuanto antes.

—Bien… Pero vamos a otro sitio, que no creo que abran las tiendas por todo lo que pasó.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia otra plaza comercial, aunque a decir verdad, Hikari y Satou sabían más sobre la ciudad que ella, así que tuvo que ir acompañada al final, pero quería recibir su premio, no tenia de otra.

Kanade preguntó a Satou cómo pudo hacer desaparecer su ropa, a lo que él contestó: "Es un regalo de dios" y ella estaba más confundida todavía. ¿Quién era dios? Nunca había escuchado de él hasta ahora. Hikari, por su parte, no entendió mucho, tampoco había escuchado hablar de dios antes.

—Kanade, ¿sabes el camino a la casa de Shidou? —Preguntó Hikari, ya saliendo del centro, mientras que ella traía en bolsas todo lo que había tenido que comprar, con la tarjeta de Reine, otra vez.

—Ehh… Supongo que es por ahí —Ella señaló por una calle que, la verdad, estaba demasiado lejos como para ser la calle indicada.

—Mejor nosotros te llevamos.

—¿Podríamos apurarnos? Necesito hablar con Shidou. Ahora. —Satou no era paciente, sus objetivos siempre eran primero, y a decir verdad, no era muy bueno socializando con los demás.

Mientras que ellos estuvieron caminado un buen rato por las calles, al final pudieron llegar a la casa de los Itsuka, todos estaban muy aliviados. Hikari estaba demasiado cansado, Kanade quería recibir su premio y Satou tenía cosas importantes que tratar.

La chica tocó el timbre de la puerta unas tres veces, pero nadie respondía.

—¿Por qué no abres? Se supone que vives aquí, ¿no? —Satou interrogó a la espíritu, mientras ella se había dado cuenta de su ingenuidad poco tiempo después, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

La chica abrió la puerta, pero lo extraño es que no tenía seguro, como siempre, así que se asomó un poco al interior de la casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse con tal sorpresa.

—¡¿Shidou?! —Kanade gritó sorprendida al ver al chico en el suelo, y encima de él, estaban las otras espíritus, asfixiando al pobre chico.

—¡Kanade! —En cambio, las chicas al verla se levantaron rápidamente del suelo a abrazarla, ahora ella estaba siendo sofocada—. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tus ropas están rotas otra vez?

—Es una larga historia… —dijo la chica, mientras que los otros dos, entraron junto con ella a la casa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

La primera impresión de Satou al ver a las chicas fue de impresión, Tohka estaba ahí y Kotori también, pero no le dijeron nada, ¿no lo reconocieron? Eso sería imposible, después de la pelea que tuvieron. Peor también había otras dos chicas muy parecidas que no había visto nunca. De hecho, a Kanade tampoco la había visto jamás.

—Kanade, ¿quiénes son ellos? —Preguntó Shidou, al recuperarse un poco, su cuerpo no podía soportar tanto peso encima.

«No me recuerda… ¿Quiénes son estas personas?» Satou no entendía nada de nada. Hikari tampoco fue reconocido, pero ya lo había sentido una vez, no estaba tan mal la cosa.

—Este…. Es una historia un poco larga.

—No importa, solo dila. —Pero ella tampoco sabía qué decir.

—Eh…. A decir verdad, no tengo idea.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos, excepto Satou, Hikari y Kanade, que por desgracia, casi se habían quedado sordos.

—H-Hola, yo soy Hikari, Hikari Kusakariki. —El chico saludó tímidamente, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al escándalo de todas ellas, realmente se alegraba de verlas a todas otra vez, pero se sentía igualmente mal, por haberlos traicionado en su propia dimensión.

—Satou… Satou Matsuo. —Habló con la mirada perdida, estaba confundido que todos le miraban raro, como una pintura exótica en un museo de arte. Nadie lo conocía pero eso no importaba, tenía que hablar con Shidou.

— **Este lugar no es tan diferente, son exactamente los mismos, con otras personas que no conocemos. Pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que no podremos irnos hasta obtener respuestas.**

"Lo sé, Mikael, todos parecen desconocerme pero… ¿Y si ellos también están afectados?"

— **No lo creo, pero ya que es la primera vez que nos pasa, creo que deberíamos quedarnos un poco más.**

—Bien, bien. Tengo algo que decirte, Kotori. —Kanade dijo con diversión, mientras señaló a Satou repentinamente—. ¡Te dije que si existían los espíritus hombres!

—¡¿Qué?! —Kotori no fue la única que se sorprendió, todos los presentes igualmente lo hicieron, mientras que Satou solo la miró con un poco de confusión, así que agarró su mano y la apartó de él, no estaba a gusto con que alguien lo señalara. La chica pensó que fue grosera y murmuró una disculpa.

—O-Oigan… —Hikari se puso un poco incómodo al ver esa escena, aun no sabía por qué, así que mejor miró para otro lado.

—Por favor, ¿alguien podría decirme qué es lo que está pasando? —Ahora fue el turno de hablar de Shidou, no quería interrumpir en la conversación, pero como nadie sacaba el tema a la luz, pues… Él tenía que hacerlo.

—Ni idea —dijo Kanade, mientras miraba a los otros dos con cierta indiferencia.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. —Ahora fue el turno de Hikari, aunque no lo dijo con todas las ganas del mundo, estaba muy cansado y apenas se estaba recuperando. «Podría explicarles todo pero… no creo que me escuchen con toda esta tensión, ¡y porque hay otra persona que no conozco!»

—Eso no les incumbe, necesito hablar con Shidou —respondió Satou, a lo que impresionó a los demás.

—Espera, ¿me conoces?

—Algo así. Necesitamos hablar en privado.

—Pero eso ya será mañana, llegaron muy tarde —Ahora habló Kotori, y era cierto, ellos se habían perdido por un buen rato buscando la casa.

—Pero Kotori, ¿ya tienen mi habitación lista? —Preguntó Kanade, ahora no sabía dónde iba a dormir, Shidou le prohibió entrar a su cuarto a escondidas y acostarse junto con él.

—No, aun no, pero hay una habitación de invitados para tres, así que se pueden quedar ahí.

—¡¿Ellos dos?! ¡¿Con Kanade?! —Kaguya intervino de repente, no aceptaba eso, aunque solo Kotori lo había dicho por responderle.

—¿Quedarme? ¿Podré hablar contigo después? —Shidou no se esperó algo tan directo y aunque no tenía mucha idea, asintió—. Me quedaré entonces.

—S-Supongo que está bien… —Murmuró Hikari, mientras que su cara mostraba un pequeño rubor. Dormiría con dos personas más, ¿qué más le quedaba?

«Bien, bien, si son espíritus hombres, más vale que los tengamos cerca». Pensó la comandante con una sonrisa. Estaba un paso enorme por encima de la DEM o la AST.

—Por cierto, este chico fue el que me encontré en el bosque. —Kanade hizo un pequeño comentario, mientras que el mencionado sintió una atmosfera tenebrosa por parte de las demás—. Pero en realidad no me importa, solo es por una noche, ¿verdad, Shidou?

─Claro, solo por una noche, según Kotori. Pero, ¿estás segura? —A Shidou se le notaba la preocupación, pero no quería hacerla muy notoria, no le agradaba la idea de que Kanade durmiera con dos chicos.

Kotori lo notó y solo rio un poco.

—Tranquilo, Shidou. Son tres camas, no creo que tengas problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

—N-No sé de qué hablas, mi linda hermanita. —Se sonrojó de vergüenza y quiso golpearse por tener mala ideas.

─Este…. Shidou, ¿podemos cenar ya? —Tohka se acercó al chico y le preguntó muy hambrienta, hasta se podían oír los sonidos que hacia su estómago.

Hikari al ver esa escena, le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, tan buenos y malos a la vez, extrañaba estas escenas tan divertidas todos los días, lo extrañaba de verdad, y se sentía tan mal por haber traicionado su confianza.

—¡Bien! Vamos a comer.

—Apoyo. Yo también tengo hambre…

—Hikari-san, Satou-san, siéntense en la mesa, después de todo, son invitados. Por suerte, hice mucho para todos.

Shidou les sonrió amablemente, Hikari recordó viejos tiempos y Satou no podía creérsela.

— _¡Mataste a mi hermana! ¡No te lo perdonaré!_

Recordó todas las veces que lo tuvo en frente de él y cómo todas esa acabaron en rostros ensangrentados. Ahora su "enemigo" le sonreía, aquel que había golpeado hasta el cansancio, aquel que se interponía en sus asuntos. Ese chico… le estaba invitando a cenar.

Hubo un leve revuelco en su corazón por la culpa y por el gesto de Shidou, no tuvo más opción que desviar la mirada a otro lado.

— **Cálmate.**

«Lo sé, lo sé».

* * *

En la sala de los Itsuka, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, Diva había arreglado la consola, pero para no repetir errores pasados, esperaba a que esta cargue, la miraba sin descanso.

—¿No te parece extraño, Berserk?

—¿Qué? —Berserk que estaba mirando la televisión miro a Nightmare.

—Shidou no ha dicho nada de la consola ni de la reparación de la misma, ¿qué estará pensando?

—Tal vez no le interese o tal vez le ha afectado mucho. —Berserk jaló a Nightmare hacia ella para seguir viendo la televisión.

«Espero que Kotori no descubra que quemaron la consola... o la reparación clandestina... aunque creo que usó sus poderes para arreglarla... entonces no hay problema, ¿verdad?». Shidou estaba muy nervioso y estaba sudando, se suponía que Kotori iba a venir muy pronto y entonces la puerta se abre.

—Hermano.

—¡No fue mi culpa, lo juro! —Shidou se lanzó a los pies de la persona que había llegado. Pero al levantar la mirada vio a... —¿Hikari? —Todas las chicas miraron hacia Shidou, en verdad Hikari estaba ahí.

—Sí, Kotori dice que no podrá venir, está ocupada...

—¡Hikari! —Las chicas iban hacia él. —¡Yo soy solo un mensajero! Yo ya me iba... —Hikari salió corriendo de la casa y siendo perseguido.

Shidou se quedó observando como las chicas pasaron a lado de él para perseguir al chico por toda la colonia, el joven suspiró. Cerró la puerta y regresó al sillón de en medio.

«Suerte con eso, Hikari. Te entiendo». El chico saludó a la audiencia. —¡Hola a todos! Tuve unos problemillas por ahí, pero no importa. El capítulo estuvo bastante raro, con la llegada de otro personaje que pronto lo tendremos por aquí. Gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy y esperamos las dudas que tenían se hayan solucionado al menos en una parte y que nos sigan leyendo hasta el final. ¡Gracias!

Después de esto, Shidou dio dos palmadas y todo se volvió oscuro.

«Es raro que ellas no estén aquí… ya me había acostumbrado a que estuvieran aquí…»


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen, Radian y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Conociendo lo desconocido.**

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, Satou y Hikari se sentaron un poco más lejos de los demás, aún estaban un poco confundidos, pero después, llegó Yoshino, todos se preguntaron por qué no había venido Miku con ella, pero ella les dijo que vendría después, así que se sentó con los demás, pero al ver a los dos chicos, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, pero le dijeron que no pasaba nada, así que todos empezaron a cenar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, nadie decía nada, hasta que llegó Shidou con los platos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

—Itadakimasu —dijeron todos en voz baja y después, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, algo que casi nunca sucedía, y esto realmente era extraño, Kanade, Hikari y Satou no dudaron en ponerse nerviosos.

—S-Shidou, ¿por qué esta tan callado? —Kanade se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró confundida.

—No lo sé, esto es extraño.

—Petición. Shidou, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Te ves preocupado.

—No pasa nada, es solo que está muy silencioso, pero cambiando de tema. Hikari-san, Satou-san, se ven muy nerviosos, ¿ocurre algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—Igual, pero preferiría que me llamaran Hikari nada más, así que no ocurre nada malo, todo está bien. —Agregó el chico, mientras que el ambiente silencioso se fue yendo de poco a poco.

—Entonces, Hikari, ¿eres un espíritu? —Preguntó Tohka emocionada, estaba esperando esta oportunidad para hablar.

«¿Qué debería de responderle? Puede que no me crean, pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para ganarme su confianza». Pensó el chico, mientras se preparaba para hablar. —No, no soy un espíritu… Soy un anti-espíritu —respondió Hikari, dejando confundidos a todos.

—¿Anti- espíritus? —Quedó aún más confundida que antes, pero sin duda alguna, quería saberlo; su curiosidad crecía cada vez más.

—Sí, somos fuerzas opuestas a los espíritus.

—Eso no me dice mucho, pero… Eso explica porque no tienes un Ángel —murmuró Kotori, tratando de hallarle una explicación creíble, pero no había nada.

—Pero Satou sí es un espíritu, aunque no entiendo las razones —murmuró Kanade, mientras debatía en su cabeza lo que tenía que hacer.

Satou prefirió no decir nada y solo siguió comiendo, los demás igual hicieron lo mismo, hasta que la primera en acabar, que siempre era Tohka, se levantó de la mesa y dejó su plato en el fregadero para lavarlo después.

—Por cierto, Kanade-san, ¿por qué tus ropas estaban rotas otra vez? —preguntó la tímida Yoshino, dejando en un silenció incomodo a la chica.

—Bueno, es que… La DEM, hechiceras, tiendas, premios… Muchas cosas. —La chica dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras que los demás reaccionaron al escuchar sobre DEM.

—Espera, ¿te encontraste con la DEM?

—Algo así, supongo que querían capturarme de nuevo, pero entonces llegaron Hikari y Satou a ayudar.

—¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, tenía cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí. —Miku entró por la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, Satou la miró atónito, no sabía qué decir, su corazón latía rápidamente cada vez más, así que Mikael tuvo que regular sus latidos cómo cada vez que esto pasaba.

— **Satou, cálmate, no debes alterarte.**

«¡Es ella, Mikael! Es Izayoi Miku, no puedo creerlo».

— **¿La chica de la que siempre escuchas su música?**

«Si, es ella».

— **¿Vive aquí?**

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos más profundos, no sabía que responderle a su ángel porque él también estaba confundido, y la pregunta hizo que se confundiera cada vez más.

—¡Ah, Kanade-san! Tus ropas están rotas otra vez, ¿qué te pasó?

—Uh… ¡Una pelea!

—¿Una pelea? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Miku preocupada, no esperaba que esto volviera a ocurrir tan pronto nuevamente.

—Con la AST…

Ella suspiró aliviada de que no hubiera ocurrido algo peor, así que se acercó a la mesa, pero notó que estaban en la mesa dos chicos desconocidos, eso la puso un poco nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de los hombres, con excepción de Shidou, pero él era una excepción, así que Miku se acercó un poco a Shidou, vigilando a aquellos dos.

—Darling, ¿quiénes son ellos?

«¿Darling?»

— **¿Conoces esa palabra, Satou?**

«No, ¿será algún tipo de saludo?»

—¡Él es Hikari! Un Anti-espíritu. —Tohka respondió en lugar de Shidou—. ¡Y él es Satou, un espíritu!

—¿Anti-espíritu? Espera, ¿también hay espíritus hombres?

—Sí, es bastante raro, ¿verdad, Yuzuru? —respondió Kaguya, que había estado bastante silenciosa desde que se sentaron a comer.

—Apoyo. Sí, yo también quiero saber lo que está pasando.

—Sobre eso…. Creo que será un poco complicado, deberíamos esperar hasta mañana. —Propuso Kanade, a todos se les hizo realmente extraño, estaba actuando como alguien normal, y este tipo de comportamiento solo se veía en batallas.

—Está bien, pero mañana no escaparan, ninguno de los tres —dijo Kaguya, mientras los veía fijamente, aunque al espíritu hombre no le importó, lo único que quería era hablar de asuntos importantes con Shidou.

Yoshino bostezó de cansancio, así que la marioneta solo le acarició la cabeza.

—Yoshino, si quieres ir a dormir, puedes irte ya, ¿verdad, Shidou-kun?

—Claro, está bien.

La niña se despidió de las demás para irse a los departamentos, Tohka la acompañó igualmente para irse a dormir ella también, siempre después de comer se echaba una pequeña siesta, así que aprovechó para irse de una vez a acostar.

—Shidou, ¿dónde quedan los departamentos? ¿Están lejos? —preguntó Hollow, ya que se puso unos momentos a pensar en donde quedaría y cuán lejos quedaría de la casa.

—Está al lado —respondió Kotori, dejando en vergüenza a la otra chica, mientras Shidou se le acercó a Kanade y le acarició la cabeza para que no se sintiera mal.

—¡Por cierto, Shidou! No me diste mi premio.

—Eso ya será mañana, Kanade, todos están cansados, incluyéndome, así que mañana, ¿está bien?

—Sí…

—Por favor, cuando terminen de comer, dejen su plato en el fregador y váyanse a dormir. Mañana tendremos más tiempo para hablar, ¿está bien? —dijo Shidou, mientras que todos asintieron y terminaron rápido su cena, y ya cada quien se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación.

Pasó el tiempo desde que todos se habían ido a descansar tranquilos en sus camas, pero Kanade, Hikari y Satou no podían dormir por alguna razón, así que solo se mantuvieron en silencio absoluto durante una hora, volteándose a ver cada cierto tiempo, pero nadie empezaba una conversación.

—¿No pueden dormir? —El primero en hablar fue el Anti-espíritu, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos restantes.

—No, esto es raro, nunca antes me había pasado esto. —Y la primera en responder fue Kanade, donde también asintió Satou, así que se volvieron a quedar en silencio por un rato más. —Nunca antes había sentido sus energías, ¿cómo llegaron aquí en primer lugar?

—Ni idea, no sé cómo terminé aquí… Y tú, ¿Satou?

—Terminé en un agujero de gusano. —Él dijo, sin mucho interés y como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque de todas formas, ninguno de los tres sabía que era lo que significaba.

—Ya veo, así que es por eso que nunca había sentido sus energías antes… Por cierto, ¿cuál es el objetivo de los Anti-espíritus? —Preguntó Kanade un poco curiosa acerca de ellos.

—Acabar con los espíritus.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No es un mal objetivo…

—¡Oye! —La chica se sentó bruscamente en su cama, observando a Satou con una mirada retadora.

—Cálmense un momento, por favor, no queremos despertar a las demás…

—Por cierto, Hikari, ya que tú eres un Anti-espíritu, ¿también quieres matar a los espíritus? —Ella lo volteó a ver, su cara inexpresiva no decía mucho, pero daba a entender lo suficiente.

—No, yo no quiero matar espíritus, es lo contrario, yo quiero protegerlos, aunque… Las cosas en mi dimensión no han ido muy bien —respondió el chico, mientras que Kanade se alegraba en su interior, estaba comenzando a cambiar su opinión acerca de él.

—Les pregunto, ¿cuál es su objetivo? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que luchan? —Satou decidió hablar, intrigando a los otros dos, no se esperaban esa pregunta.

—Objetivo… Razón… —La chica murmuró desconcertada, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora que el chico quería saber la respuesta, ella no sabía que decir.

—La razón de mi lucha es… Proteger a las personas importantes para mí, no importa que métodos tenga que utilizar para hacerlo, haré todo lo posible para cumplir con mi objetivo —respondió Hikari, dejando perpleja a la chica, ahora era su turno.

—Yo… Yo… Supongo que… no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa, y menos aquellas personas que se preocupan por mí y yo por ellos, así que mi objetivo y razón de lucha serian proteger a los que quiero, a mis amigos… —Ella murmuró con cierta nostalgia, recordando aquellos momentos en los que habían ocurrido tantas cosas tan trágicas y buenas a la vez, pero ahora, era el turno de Satou.

—Mi objetivo es… Cazar al espíritu que mató a mis padres.

La habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa respuesta, pero la expresión de aquel chico no dejaba ninguna duda, estaba diciendo la verdad, así que mejor prefirieron cambiar de tema.

—B-Bueno, quería preguntar… ¿Cuál es su relación con Shidou? Parece que ustedes lo conocen.

—Shidou es como mi hermano mayor, lo aprecio mucho por todo lo que hizo por mí, y estoy muy agradecido con él. —Hikari respondió, mientras que parecía que quería llorar, por alguna razón no dijo todo, pero solo con pensar en eso, demasiados recuerdos entraron en su cabeza.

—Bueno… es complicado. Me he peleado mucho con él, no en este tiempo… y al parecer no en este espacio, pero al parecer sigue siendo él. Incluso si es distinto, quiero saber lo que él sabe sobre el espíritu que asesinó a mis padres. Es por eso que estoy aquí, solo necesito respuestas.

Kanade escuchó todo eso muy raro, ¿quién había matado a los padres de ese chico? ¿Acaso era alguna de sus amigas? Pero Satou no pertenecía a este espacio, como él dijo. De todas maneras dejó de pensar en eso y se tapó hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

—Espera, Kanade, ¿no nos vas a decir cuál es tu relación con Shidou? —preguntó Hikari un poco decepcionado, quería escucharlo por alguna razón.

—Jeje… Es un secreto, pero… Digamos que Shidou me salvó de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. —Ella respondió, con cierto sentimentalismo en su voz, mientras que Hikari y Satou se quedaron más confundidos de lo normal—. ¡Bien! Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana…

—B-Buenas noches, Kanade, Satou.

—Claro, buenas noches…

La oficina estaba callada, había un hombre mirando por la ventana la ciudad, este hombre era Isaac Wescott, un hombre frío y calculador, mientras miraba la ventana, la puerta de su oficina se abre.

—Wescott-sama…

—Mio-chan, supuse que me darías tu informe personalmente. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué excusa das para la muerte de ese civil, en un ataque no autorizado? —Wescott se sentó tranquilamente en su silla y miró a la hechicera.

—Planeábamos capturar a Hollow con un ataque sorpresa, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco… —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—¿Un poco? Volviste con todo tu equipo derrotado y con un civil muerto en tu historial, yo diría que tu ataque sorpresa estaba siendo esperado por Ángel. —Su manera de mirar daba un miedo intenso, no saber en realidad lo que ese hombre pensaba, era… aterrador.

—N-no fue solo Hollow, había dos más con ella.

—Oh, bien… así que planeaste un ataque sorpresa con más espíritus cerca de Hollow, estoy dudando seriamente sobre tu posición actual.

—No, Wescott-sama, los otros dos chicos llegaron después de empezar el ataque —replicó con rapidez.

—¿Chicos? —Wescott miró muy interesado a Mio.

—Sí, logramos acorralar a Hollow, pero primero apareció un chico, que parecía un vagabundo por sus ropas, pero eso era muy lejano a lo real, logró mantenernos a raya por cierto tiempo pero era débil, tenía poderes usuales de un espíritu, pero no tenía Vestido Astral.

—¿Y el otro? —Ellen que estaba en la oficina, finalmente se decidió a hablar, pero su tono de voz no era para nada cálido.

—El otro sí tenía más fuerza que el primero y tenía una vestimenta parecida a un Vestido Astral, ambos parecían estar protegiendo a Hollow, pero al ser derrotadas por el segundo chico nos retiramos de la zona.

—¿Por qué dices parecido? —pidió Ellen.

—Ellen-sama, todos los espíritus que hemos visto, todos tienen cierta protección y tienen la forma de un vestido. Pero este chico… tenía una armadura completa de color dorado, era muy fuerte, derrotó al escuadrón de refuerzos con demasiada facilidad y no usó ningún arma.

—¿Hubo bajas? —preguntó el hombre con cierta duda.

—No, ninguna, Wescott-sama. Mi escuadrón y el de refuerzo, todos sobrevivieron con diversas heridas, pero nada grave.

—Bien. Mio-chan, aún recibirás un castigo por la muerte de aquel civil, pero no será tan severa, por la información que me diste, retírate. —Mio se fue en silencio de la oficina.

—¿Y qué piensas, Ike? —Ellen miró a Wescott mientras él se paraba nuevamente para mirar la ciudad.

—Pienso… que esto se ha puesto muy divertido, no sé por qué hay un espíritu hombre o si ese primer chico es un espíritu en verdad… solo sé que esto se ha puesto muy interesante.

* * *

De vuelta en la sala de estar de la casa de la familia Itsuka, Hikari y las chicas habían regresado después de haber ido a perseguir al chico, así que Shidou se alivió un poco, ya que estaba preocupado y un poco solo, ya que Kanade misteriosamente tampoco estaba.

—¡Por fin cargó el juego! —Diva se emocionó al ver que ya podía seguir con su vicio con los videojuegos, así que como siempre, se desconectó del mundo real.

—Tu nunca cambias… —murmuró el Anti-espíritu, procurando que ella no lo oyera—. Nightmare, Berserk. Acaban de llegar, no se pongan a ver la televisión en cuanto entren. —Hikari regañó a las dos chicas que se estaban preparando para ver una película.

—Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto… —Shidou al ver los ojos de perrito triste que hacían Nightmare y Berserk, no se pudo resistir a sus miradas, así que se puso de su lado, pero Hikari no lo iba a aceptar.

—¡Vamos, no te rindas! —gritó Diva con mucho ánimo.

—¿Ves, Shidou? Diva me apoya —dijo Hikari, cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía triunfante.

—Hikari… Creo que Diva se lo decía al juego. —En eso, Shidou le hizo ver la triste realidad a Hikari, así que al final no tuvo otra opción que rendirse.

—Shidou, hablemos ahora.

—¡Ahh! —Shidou saltó del susto al descubrir que Satou había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo, Satou estaba confundido por el repentino grito del chico, aun cuando era su culpa.

—Satou no tiene remedio… —murmuró Hikari, mientras se paró enfrente de la puerta—. Voy a salir de nuevo, de todas formas… No tengo nada que- ¡Ahhhh! —La puerta se vino abajo, y junto con esta, Hikari fue aplastado repentinamente por aquella puerta tan peligrosa.

—¡Shidou, tenemos otro review! —Kanade había tirado la puerta de una patada, mientras que sin notarlo, ella estaba encima de Hikari mientras que era aplastado por la puerta—. ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? —La chica no entendía las caras de sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos Satou, él seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—B-Bueno, gracias a todos por haber leído el capítulo, realmente todos nosotros se los agradecemos, y ya que las cosas se están empezando a calmar, esperamos que el capítulo les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo, pueden decir las dudas que tengan, no duden en que las contestaremos. ¡Gracias por todo, los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo!

—A-Alguien que… Me ayude…

—Shidou, hablemos ahora…

—¡No me ignoren!


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Construyendo la confianza.**

Otra mañana tranquila, sin explosiones, sin alborotos, pero el motivo era diferente esta vez, la casa estaba calmada, pues sabían que había dos extraños en casa y no eran unos cualquieras, un Anti-espíritu y un espíritu hombre, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante ellos, además se supone que son peligrosos, si se han enfrentado al DEM. Las cosas estaban calladas, hasta que…

«Todos están dormidos, podría adelantarme a Shidou y preparar el desayuno, después de todo, para ellos soy un desconocido y estoy en su casa como huésped». Pensaba Hikari mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta.

—¿Dónde piensas que vas? —Al escuchar hablar a Satou, a Hikari se le erizaron los pelos, no se esperaba que él estuviera despierto, mucho menos con la posición en la que estaba; con la mirada al techo, pero había logrado sentir sus pasos.

—E-eh, eh, bueno… yo…

— **Te lo dije, Satou, no debes bajar la guardia, menos contra un desconocido.**

«Ya lo sé, Mikael, yo solo estoy aquí para hablar con Shidou, no vine a hacer amigos».

—Ah, pero Satou, yo quiero ser tu amigo y también el de Mikael.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Satou miró al chico, él no había mencionado a Mikael antes, ¿por qué este chico sabía de él?

—Detección de intenciones, siento dos cuando hablan entre ustedes, es algo difícil entender lo que hablan, pero no imposible.

—Así que era eso. —Satou volvió a mirar el techo—. Pero aún no me contestas, ¿dónde pensabas ir?

— **Él no es normal, no creo que sea bueno que pueda saber lo qué hablamos.**

—Pensaba ir a cocinar el desayuno, dile a Mikael que no se preocupe por mí, en realidad yo me debería preocupar de ustedes. —Hikari salió del cuarto y Satou siguió mirando el techo. Se quedó así por un buen rato.

— **¿Qué pasa, Satou?**

«Siento que este no es nuestro lugar, nadie aquí parece reconocernos, pero ese tipo, Hikari, parece que está acostumbrado a esto».

— **De todas formas, no deberías estar muy cerca de él, podría llegar a entender nuestras conversaciones.**

«Ya lo sé, mi único objetivo es hablar con Shidou, pero… esta sensación…»

—Eh… buenos días… Satou… ¿Y Hikari? —Kanade había despertado, miró a su alrededor y solo vio a Satou.

—Se fue, dijo que a la cocina.

—Vamos. —Kanade se paró de la cama y miró al Satou.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también? —Satou seguía mirando al techo y no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse.

—Pues… es el desayuno, ¿no? Dijiste que querías hablar con Shidou, probablemente están allá. —Satou bajó de la cama y sin decir nada salió del cuarto. Kanade por su parte salió rápido del cuarto, pero no tan rápido. Satou había dejado claro su relación con los espíritus anoche, no podía dejarlo sin vigilar, en tanto a Hikari, había dicho que estaba del lado de los espíritus, pero también dijo que los Anti-espíritus buscaban la destrucción de los espíritus, no podía dejarlo sin vigilar tampoco.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Shidou, ahí lo vieron con Hikari, estaban en la cocina.

—Oh, hola, Kanade, tener un par de manos extras en la cocina no está tan mal. Vamos, siéntense, pronto vendrá el resto. —Shidou estaba terminando de cocinar, aunque Kanade ya se sentó, Satou se acercó.

—Shidou, acerca de nuestra conversación.

—Ah, es verdad, Satou, la tendremos, pero ahora siéntate. —A Satou le dio igual, se sentó en una parte alejada de la mesa. Las chicas empezaron a llegar.

—Shidou, ¿qué vamos a desayunar hoy?

—Espera, Tohka, ya lo verás. —Shidou puso los platos, Hikari se había sentado antes de la llegada de las espíritus, pero también un poco alejado de todos.

—¡Está delicioso, Shidou! Como siempre. —Tohka, como era de esperar fue la primera en terminar de comer.

—¿Cómo lograste terminar tan rápido de cocinar? Normalmente nosotras llegamos antes de que termines. —Kotori miró extrañada a Shidou, él simplemente le dio una sonrisa forzada y miró a Hikari, él simplemente negó con la cabeza, como diciendo: "no es nada".

—Bien, ahora cuenten todo. —Kaguya señaló a Kanade, Satou y Hikari.

—Apoyo. Hemos estado esperando toda la noche para oírlos.

—Primero, Satou, nos puedes decir, ¿cómo es posible que seas hombre y cómo llegaste aquí? —Kotori estaba lista para escuchar al espíritu, había la posibilidad de un espíritu masculino en el futuro y quería estar preparada.

Satou les miró con cierta confusión, se supone que eso ya lo sabían pero, no en este tiempo y espacio.

—Nací hombre. —Ante eso, a todos se les puso una gota en la cabeza, Satou no entendió—. Por eso es que soy hombre.

—¡No me refería a eso! No hay espíritus hombres.

—Al parecer soy el único. Y llegué por un agujero de gusano, pero eso no importa, y… eso es todo.

—¿Y eso es todo? Yuzuru-san es más comunicativa que… —Yoshino tapó rápidamente la boca de su marioneta. Satou quedó viendo a la niña con marioneta en mano, parte de su pelea con ella llegó a su cabeza, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, pero siguió comiendo lo poco que quedaba en el plato.

—¿Y tú, Hikari? ¿Qué son los Anti-espíritus? ¿Qué hacen? —Tohka había estado aguantándose las ganas por mucho tiempo, pero al tener todos los ojos puestos en él, Hikari se puso nervioso y sudó un poco.

—Bueno… como dije antes somos fuerzas opuestas a los espíritus y…

—Y su objetivo es eliminarlos. Un objetivo que no está del todo mal. —Satou quería dejar bien clara la situación y su posición, no necesitaba más interrogatorios.

—¿Es eso verdad? —La interrogadora debería ser Kotori, pero en este caso la más curiosa parecía ser Tohka.

—No, anoche me dijo que él quería proteger a los espíritus. —Kanade había respondido por Hikari, tal vez por obligación, él la había ayudado antes y ella ahora, por lo tanto ya no le debía nada.

—Vamos, vamos, no le están dejando hablar a él, y bien, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —Shidou intentó calmar a las chicas, sabía que no debían discutir.

«Si les digo todo lo que tuve que pasar en esa otra dimensión, los confundiría más… además… no puedo decir todo lo que ha pasado, podría romper el balance de aquí». Pensó Hikari y se aclaró la voz. —Otro agujero de gusano supongo, pero tienen razón, yo no pienso dañar espíritus, tengo otros objetivos…

— **Él sabe algo más.**

«Lo sé, Mikael, pero dijiste que no me acercara».

—¿Y sus poderes? —Kotori miró a ambos invitados.

—Un ángel, el regalo que me dio Dios. —Satou ya había terminado de comer, pero igual no pensaba revelar nada más.

—Larga historia, resumiendo, la experiencia en batalla —dijo sin mucha emoción. «No puedo decirles de mis batallas, puede que eso no pase aquí, podría crear un cambio, no, mejor no revelo mucho».

—Shidou, ellos no están siendo del todo honestos, debemos hacer que confíen más en nosotros. —Kotori se acercó al oído de Shidou para decirle eso.

—Lo sé, Kotori, Hikari no quiso decirme nada en la cocina. ¿Tienes algún plan? —Kotori suspiró, ya sabía porque su hermano había terminado de cocinar antes.

—Ratatoskr siempre tiene un plan, Shidou, escucha… —Y le contó el plan a su hermano.

—Bien, dejen todo en el fregador, luego volveré. —Shidou se levantó de la mesa.

—Pregunta. ¿A dónde vas, Shidou?

—Prometí llevar a pasear a muchos perritos hoy, así que estaré muy ocupado.

—¡Déjame ayudarte, Shidou! —Kanade alzó su brazo antes que el resto.

—Si eso quieres, Kanade, te puedo encargar a un grupo.

—S-Shidou-san… ¿Pero si la DEM ataca de nuevo? —Shidou miró alegre a la niña, gracias a ella el plan iba perfectamente.

—Tienes razón, Yoshino. Bueno, supongo que Satou y Hikari pueden escoltarla, ¿no? Ya la protegieron antes. —Satou estaba por negarse, no por no querer ayudar a los perritos, sino porque su charla con Shidou era urgente, cuando:— Si termino esta tarea antes, tendré más tiempo para nuestra charla, Satou. Y Hikari, no creo que te niegues a ayudar a un espíritu. —Los dos chicos asintieron y Kanade estaba un poco confundida de lo que acababa de pasar, pero si podía ayudar a Shidou todo estaba bien.

En poco tiempo, Ratatoskr consiguió a los perritos y los tres salieron con ellos, Kanade agarraba la correa de dos en cada mano y sus escoltas iban detrás de ella.

—Kanade es la que ha pasado más tiempo con ellos, si hay alguien que está más cerca de conseguir su confianza, es ella.

—¿Qué murmuras, Shidou? —Kaguya miró a Shidou, mientras los otros tres salían.

—N-nada, nada. —Shidou volvió a lavar los platos y Kotori fue al Fraxinus para monitorear a los tres personajes.

Kanade estaba paseando felizmente con los perritos, mientras que Hikari miraba en ocasiones a Satou, aunque a este último no le importaba y miraba los alrededores.

—¿Por qué Shidou nos habrá puesto a los tres? —Kanade fue la primera en hablar, llamando la atención de sus escoltas.

—Me envió a mí, para protegerte, y a él para evitar que haga algo, supongo. —Satou miraba a Hikari, esperaba alguna reacción hostil o un cambio.

—Sí, podría ser, pero deberías preocuparte más por Kanade que por mí, tiene más reservas de energía, probablemente yo esté aquí, solo por relleno. —Este comentario hizo reír un poco a Kanade, Satou no entendía el motivo, pero en su distracción uno de los perritos se soltó, ella se puso nerviosa y por intentar agarrar la correa del perrito, soltó las otras tres.

—Rayos, ¡vamos a buscarlos! —Hikari fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió detrás de uno de los perritos.

—Sí, debemos atraparlos, antes de que se lastimen. —Satou corrió por otro de los perritos, ninguno usó sus poderes, sería muy llamativo. Kanade se había distraído un poco, pero al recuperar la razón, fue tras otro de los perritos.

Los perritos eran ágiles, pero contra dos espíritus y un Anti-espíritu no podían hacer nada, después de unos minutos se encontraron en un parque.

—Bien, todos atrapamos a uno, pero nos falta uno.

—Allá está. —Satou señaló un perrito que había subido a un árbol que estaba caído, pero apoyado sobre otro árbol de forma diagonal, ahí en la máxima altura estaba el perrito atascado, la correa del perrito estaba enganchada y el viejo árbol no daba señales de ser estable. Kanade dejó los demás perritos atados a un árbol y se acercó a los chicos.

—Debo usar mis poderes para subir. —Kanade se adelantó al resto.

—No, hay civiles cerca, pueden salir lastimados, mejor yo trataré de subir por la parte baja del árbol. —Esta vez Satou se adelantaba.

—Tampoco es una opción, el árbol no resistirá. Será mejor que nos pongamos sobre los hombros de los otros y subir. —Hikari habló, pero sus palabras causaron conmoción. En realidad ninguno tenía tanta confianza en los otros como para hacer eso. —Satou, ¿te puedo pedir que tú seas el de abajo? ¿Y Kanade la de arriba? Yo iría al centro.

—¿Yo? Ya veo, no quieres que esté cerca del espíritu, pero también podría dejarlos caer. —Satou seguía esperando alguna reacción hostil del chico.

—No es eso, ayer tu fuerza me dejó impresionado, además los perritos creo que conocen a Kanade, ella sería mejor para agarrarlo.

—Sí, pero… —Kanade no estaba muy segura que alguien que odia a los espíritus esté evitando que caiga, tiene poderes de regeneración, pero preferiría evitarse un dolor innecesario.

—Sí, podría ser, pero no estoy seguro que ella esté de acuerdo, preferiría ser el de en medio. —Satou miró a Hikari.

—Bien, yo seré el de abajo, ambos son espíritus así que no tengo motivos para soltarlos y si las fuerzas me fallan, pueden caer encima de mí, si quieren. —Hikari se puso debajo del perrito, esperando al siguiente de la escalera.

—Bien, vamos, Kanade. —Satou subió encima de Hikari y esperó a Kanade.

—B-bien, voy. –Kanade subió sobre Hikari y Satou, y sacaron al perrito.

«Finalmente creo que logré avances… pero debo continuar así». Pensó Hikari mientras iba por los perritos atados.

— **Creo que no fue mala decisión, Satou.**

«Ya lo sé, Mikael, la prioridad era ayudar a ese perrito. No quiero que suceda lo de la última vez».

«Estos dos han cambiado, por alguna razón… se ven un poco diferentes». Kanade pensaba mientras Hikari llegó con los perritos, uno de ellos se adelantó y el perrito que Kanade tenía también, causando que las correas se enredasen y Kanade terminase apegada a Hikari. «Algunos no cambian». Kanade se sonrojó e inmediatamente usó su fuerza, rompiendo las correas y tuvieron que atrapar a los perritos otra vez, pero esta vez tuvieron que hacerlo juntos para ser más rápidos. Llegaron a casa de Shidou poco tiempo después.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Shidou, habían reparado la puerta después de lo que pasó con Hikari y Kanade, ellos estaban sentados en el sillón y la chica estaba intentando disculparse, pero parece que el Anti-espíritu no quería aceptar su disculpa. Mientras que los demás estaban haciendo lo usual; Shidou estaba preparando la comida, Diva seguía muy metida en los videojuegos, Nightmare estaba viendo una película y Berserk estaba sentada en la mesa apurando a Shidou. Pero nadie sabía dónde se había metido Satou…

—Hikari, no puedo creer que te enojes por algo tan simple como eso.

—¡Pero tú hace un momento te estabas disculpando! Realmente no entiendo a las chicas….

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Satou? Hace un momento estaba aquí —preguntó Kanade, mientras que los demás estaban pensando en una posible respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo buscas, Kanade? Ya sabes… tu puedes sentir energías poderosas como la de Satou, ¿no? —Berserk opinó, mientras que parece que la chica en cuanto oyó eso, se le ocurrió otra de sus ideas ocurrentes.

—Cierto, no entiendo por qué batallas tanto —dijo Nightmare, sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

En eso, Kanade ignoró los comentarios "alentadores" de las demás, mientras que se concentraba en buscar la energía del espíritu.

—Uh… ¡Ah, lo encontré!

—¿En serio, dónde? —Kanade reunió una pequeña esfera de energía espiritual en su dedo.

—¡Ahí! —Y en eso, ella liberó la energía acumulada, que se dirigía al techo.

—¡Kanade, ya no destruyas la casa! —Shidou le gritó preocupado, pero en eso, el techo se cuarteó más de lo que debería, y de ahí, Satou cayó junto con una parte del techo al primer piso.

—Ugh… ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que… ¡Ahh! —Satou intentó pararse de nuevo, pero en eso, otro pedazo del techo cayó sobre la cabeza de él repentinamente, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Ah, Satou!

Kanade corrió hacia él, después de eso, levantó al chico del suelo agarrándolo por los hombros, mientras Kanade lo sacudía y lo sacudía, una y otra vez para ver si despertaba, pero era inútil.

—¡Satou, resiste! ¡No mueras!, respira, maldición…. ¡Inhala y exhala! Así: hi, hi, huuu…. Hi, hi- ¡Hyaaa!

Otro pedazo del techo cuarteado cayó directo a la cabeza de la chica, lo que hizo que se quedara inconsciente junto al espíritu, ambos ya no podían hacer nada… estaban acabados.

Hikari miró atónito aquella escena, después de eso caminó hacia ellos con una expresión divertida en su rostro, pero disimuladamente bien.

—¡Serán idiotas, ustedes dos! No puedo creer qu- ¡Gahg!

Ahora ya habían sido tres pedazos del techo que se habían caído, el Anti- espíritu, la espíritu y el espíritu estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse, y lo que más les extrañó a los demás fue que los pedazos del concreto se habían roto al hacer contacto con las cabezas de aquellos tres, pero al parecer nadie fue a ayudarlos…

—¡Ja! ¡Débiles! —Exclamó Diva.

—¡Oye, Diva! —Ella le puso pausa a su juego.

—¿¡Qué, Nightmare?!

—Oh, disculpa, pensé que lo decías por ellos. —Diva suspiró al verlos a los tres inconscientes regresó a su juego. Shidou volvió a la sala para ver a los tres en el suelo y suspiró.

—Y eso que quería contarles el review nuevo de AaronVS3…

—¿Qué dice?

—Fue una pregunta muy corta y dice así: ¿Interesante? —Los chicos arquearon una ceja.

—Supongo que le gustó o está sorprendido.

—¡En fin! Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente, aunque creo que algunos estarán un poco indispuestos por un largo tiempo…. ¡Como sea! Les agradecemos por haber leído el capítulo y esperamos que puedan seguir con nosotros para la próxima, ¡nos vemos! —Shidou se despidió con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Manantial en calma, corrientes desalmadas.**

La confianza es algo que se gana, no se puede comprar, ni siquiera rentar. Es difícil obtenerla y más cuando se trata de personas algo cerradas. ¿Por qué las personas son cerradas? ¿Por qué no podemos confiar un poco en alguien? ¿Por qué se miran con tanta desconfianza si son personas?

Las personas no se entienden entre sí y jamás lo harán, porque el día en que eso suceda, todo va a cambiar. Si los humanos son cerrados, los espíritus lo son aún más. Siempre perseguidos, siempre siendo cazados y motivo de peligro, siempre siendo atacados antes de siquiera mirarlos un poco y ver… que no hay diferencia entre el ser humano y espíritu.

Pero tenemos miedo. Ese sentimiento que nos da mala espina, ese sentimiento que nos hace dudar y que nos hace correr. Miedo a algo desconocido y los motivos de ese algo. Así también se crea la desconfianza.

Y por muchos años, esa fue la perspectiva de Kanade. Hasta que conoció a Shidou, después de tantas experiencias, ella entendió que había cambiado.

Regresó con sus escoltas, estaba sonriente por los perritos. No se cansaba de verlos caminar en sus cuatro patas, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

—Hoy me divertí mucho —comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hikari se adelantó un poco para ver la cara de la chica.

—Yo también me divertí, atrapar perritos es toda una novedad para mí.

—Lo bueno es que no les pasó nada malo. —Satou lo dijo serio mientras observaba con sus ojos azules tenues al cachorrito que llevaba con la correa. Luego se agachó para tomarlo en brazos.

El canino le ladró y el joven sonrió ligeramente.

—Hubiera sido una pena si les hubiera pasado algo.

«¡Está sonriendo!» Pensaron los dos jóvenes con sorpresa. «Es la primera vez que lo veo».

El chico de ojos oscuros se quedó viendo como Satou era lamido por el cachorro y él reía en voz baja, la chica lo vio tan feliz que lo imitó pero no pudo reírse cómo él. Pues la lamida le dejó un poco de saliva como cualquiera puede esperar.

«Satou… has sido tan hostil con todos… ¿Por qué ahora que te veo pareces un niño?»

—No entiendo de qué te ríes, creí que haría cosquillas. —Alejó al perrito de su cara pero lo retuvo en su pecho con sus manos.

—Porque… desde que salvé a uno de ellos de morir, siempre he querido uno. Me gustan los animales, con ellos estoy en paz… no siento preocupación ni angustia. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Antes estabas muy serio, ahora entiendo todo.

—A mí también me gustan los animales, son muy lindos. —Siguieron caminando, el Anti-espíritu agradecía que todo estaba yendo muy bien. Incluso Ratatoskr sonreía al verlos tan tranquilos, su plan había ido de maravilla.

Era simple en realidad, cuando una necesidad se presenta y no puedes resolverla solo, no queda más que confiar a fuerzas en otra persona para pedirle ayuda. Es un método de supervivencia natural; ayudarse los unos a los otros para conseguir un objetivo común.

—Espero que lleguemos muy pronto.

—¡Eh! —Ella se asustó un poco por ese comentario del espíritu—. ¿P-por qué?

—Pues estuvimos corriendo de aquí y allá, ellos deben estar cansados y sedientos.

—Es cierto, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por otros, Satou —dijo Hikari con algo de sarcasmo, quería sacar más de ese chico amable pero como el otro no entendía de sarcasmos ni indirectas, cerró su puño. La chica notó un poco de tensión entre la mirada del espíritu y se puso nerviosa.

—Hikari… tiene algo de razón, no te habíamos visto así.

—No tengo de qué preocuparme más que por mí mismo. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje a un perrito de esta manera. Así que espero que Shidou tenga comida para ellos.

—¡Maldita sea! —Kotori en el centro de mando gritó y hasta su paleta se le cayó de la boca.

—¿¡Qué sucede, comandante?! —Preguntó su siempre servicial, Kannazuki.

—No tenemos comida para esos perritos y las cosas van muy bien. Necesitamos que ellos sigan juntos.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál, Reine? —preguntó un poco desesperada. Al monitorear los niveles de todos se dio cuenta que Kanade estaba tensa pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma al mantener la calma y el control, eso era bueno y a la vez malo, no tenían muchas opciones después de todo.

—Déjales el mandado de ir a comprar comida para los cachorros. —Kotori iba a decir algo pero ella volvió a hablar—. Lo sé, Kanade ya estuvo recibiendo estrés, más de lo que debería a estas alturas. Pero Kotori, antes no hubiéramos pensado en dejarla a cargo de algo, no lo sabe pero se está haciendo responsable.

—Eso es un buen punto. Es verdad que esto también fue una buena prueba de la resistencia de Kanade al estrés, pero… la DEM le atacó mientras salió sola. Y otra vez tendría que ir al centro.

—Eso es una posibilidad, pero… me preocupa más el otro chico. Hikari es muy estable, pero el otro…

—Entiendo… —Kotori se cruzó de brazos al ver el medidor emocional de Satou. Del cero al cien, al principio apenas y había un 10 por ciento. Cuando agarró al perrito esto subió hasta el 50 por ciento pero tan solo Hikari abrió la boca, bajó hasta el 15 por ciento—. Tiene picos altos y bajos, sobre todo estos últimos. En realidad, Kanade no ha logrado mucho con él pero no entiendo algo.

—Yo también tengo la misma duda, cuando Shin trató con Miku… los números bajaron mucho pero se notó, ella lo expresaba.

—Eso iba a decirte, este chico es más extraño. ¿Por qué si sus niveles son tan bajos se le ve tan tranquilo?

—No sabemos nada de este espíritu ni cuanto poder tenga. Pero sus niveles emocionales son tan inestables que me preocupa que si ahora está así, ¿cómo será cuando reaccione de manera agresiva? —La comandante quedó observando al chico de cabello negro detenidamente, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Reine como analista que era, tomaba ciertas anotaciones de cómo reaccionaba Satou a las cosas que había podido notar hasta ahora.

—No podemos hacer que se enoje, sería un error fatal. Shidou no sabe por qué lo busca y menos sabe sobre estas condiciones. —Ella tomó asiento y entrelazó sus manos como si fuera a rezar y las puso encima del teclado—. ¿Cuánto queda para que lleguen a casa?

—28 minutos al paso que van, comandante —informó Kannazuki.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Kotori?

«Hasta ahora solo Kanade ha hablado con ellos de manera más… sutil que cualquiera de nosotros. Satou no se ha mostrado agresivo a pesar de los números, pero la AST o peor, la DEM puede que vuelvan a aparecer». Ella tomó algo de aire. «Shidou no está preparado para esto, no sabe de la inestabilidad emocional de este espíritu, si dice algo que lo moleste… podría ser un problema».

—¿Kotori?

—Estoy pensando… —Kotori cruzó una pierna mientras miraba a los chicos caminar sin nada más qué decir. «No quiero estresarte, Kanade. No después de tantos avances. Y si los mando al centro a comprar comida… hay una posibilidad que se encuentre con la DEM o la AST, sea quien sea, si hacen a ese espíritu enojar… quien sabe que pueda pasar». Kotori suspiró y abrió los ojos después de tanto pensar. —No quiero arriesgarme, Reine. Shidou no está preparado para esa charla, se oye delicada, si se equivoca un poco, no quiero pensar en lo que pasará. Con eso de que los espíritus le desagradan.

—Pero si los mantenemos fuera un rato más, podríamos decirle a Shin de la situación.

—Pero está la DEM y no nos han dejado en paz en un largo tiempo. Ahora con la aparición de Hikari y con la de Satou… puede que los estén buscando. Isaac Wescott, no podemos subestimarlo.

—Kotori… creo que lo único que nos queda es arriesgarnos. Aunque lamento dejarle este trabajo a Kanade. —Reine agachó un poco la cabeza pero luego sonrió ligeramente—. Confiemos en ella, lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

—Ahh… maldita sea, DEM. Otra vez nos pones en aprietos. Reine, ve a mi casa y cuenta la situación a todos. No quiero que nadie esté en casa cuando ellos regresen, a Shidou se le ocurrirá algo para hacerles el mandado.

—Entendido. —Reine fue al área de transportación. Mientras que observó a la chica de cabello blanco con cierta esperanza, los ojos de ella brillaron.

«Kanade, ¡tienes todo mi apoyo!».

* * *

De regreso en casa de Shidou, ya habían reparado los destrozos de Kanade en el techo, cada cual estaban metidos en sus actividades comunes, Diva estaba jugando nuevamente, Berserk estaba viendo la televisión, Hikari estaba echado en el sillón cercano a Diva, de espaldas a todos, Nightmare había subido al cuarto de Shidou, hablando de Shidou, él estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el techo reparado y la puerta, mientras que Kanade hablaba con Satou.

─Primero a Hikari luego a mí…

─Perdón, Satou, pero no se me ocurrió una mejor idea… ─Kanade miraba a Satou con un poco de culpa. En poco tiempo había logrado hacerle daño sin querer a Satou y a Hikari.

─B-bien, supongo… ─Satou veía extraño esto en Kanade, pero tenía que tener "tacto" con las chicas en esta situación, al menos eso pensaba.

─Ahora que todo está arreglado, ¿Por qué no dices nada, Hikari? ─Shidou recordó que Hikari solía hablar de más, pero estaba bastante callado, Shidou había estado muy pendiente de la conversación de Satou y Kanade, debía saber si se habían hecho avances…Hikari se dio vuelta para mirar a Kanade y a Shidou entonces pudieron ver que Hikari tenía una consola igual a la de Kotori.

─¿Y esa consola? ─Satou no se había levantado del sillón, pero miraba desde allí lo que pasaba.

─¿Esto? Lo compré antes de venir, Kotori me recomendó el juego que está jugando Diva… Fue fácil comprarlo solo tuve que crear billetes.

─¡Y no me diste ni un billete para pagar las reparaciones! ─Shidou lloró estilo anime al ver su billetera vacía y Hikari sudó un poco.

─Hikari insensible.

─¿Ves? incluso Diva piensa lo mismo. –Shidou señaló a Diva, pensando que esta vez estaba prestando atención al entorno, pero…

─¡Sí, acaba de jugar y ya me ha matado más de diez veces! ─Todos miraron a Diva con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré una película de terror que podemos ver! ─Nightmare bajaba muy feliz las escaleras, dando saltitos, apenas la puso al reproductor, el primero en sentarse a ver fue Hikari.

─Primero las críticas por ver televisión y ahora te les unes… luego no me ayudas a pagar las reparaciones, creo que se te aflojó la cabeza con los golpes. Ojalá del siguiente te compongas. ─Shidou miró un poco decepcionado de la actitud de Hikari, pero Kanade… lo tomó de forma literal.

─Uno puede cambiar de… ¡Gaph! ─Hikari estaba hablando cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza, Kanade había tomado literalmente lo que Shidou había dicho y luego miró a todos…

─¿Así se va a arreglar? ─Todos dieron una sonrisa forzada…


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Ayuda voluntaria.**

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, tan solo al entrar, fue observado por todos los presentes que estaban muy metidos en su oficio; por un lado, Tohka y Yoshino estaban viendo la televisión con un poco de palomitas que Shidou había comprado con Kanade la última vez que salieron. Como cualquier otro día, Tohka estaba con medio cuerpo acostado en el sillón y Yoshino a su lado sentada como una persona normal.

Shidou se encontraba en la cocina con los ingredientes para el curry con arroz que haría para todos, ahora eran más. Ocupó su cabeza de esa manera, realmente no entendía por qué le buscaba Satou. ¿Qué había hecho? Desde que se dedicó enteramente a salvar a Kanade, no había tenido relación con otro espíritu aparte de las demás.

«¿Un espíritu que me busca a mí? Aparte de Kurumi… No sé qué quiere de mí, ni siquiera lo conozco». El chico se puso las manos en la cabeza, intentando olvidarse de todo eso. Tal vez cuando se lo dijeran, haría algo. «Bueno, tal vez Kotori con su plan haya hecho algo bueno en él. Además, no creo que sea algo tan serio».

De las escaleras se oyó que claramente alguien estaba corriendo y luego se escuchó el zapatazo al contacto de la madera del piso.

—Reclamo. Dame el juego, Kaguya.

—¡Pero tú tardas mucho en perder, no es justo! —Kaguya logró esquivar a gran velocidad que Yuzuru tomará la consola portátil que, por cierto, era de Kotori. Pero ellas lo jugaban cuando la dueña no estaba presente. Su hermana frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh, mira eso, Yoshino! —Anunció la marioneta.

—¡Ese lugar es precioso! —Tohka señaló el lugar en la pantalla a lo que Yoshino miró impresionada el lugar. Era un manantial donde a lo lejos se veía un arcoíris, la vista era preciosa.

—Lindo…

Kaguya no controló su equilibrio y las dos cayeron. Por suerte, la consola quedó intacta pero Shidou salió de la cocina para verlas en el suelo a las dos. Fue en ese momento, en el que Reine abrió la puerta de la casa y fue observada por todos los presentes.

—¿Está Miku también en casa?

—Tuvo asuntos que atender en otro lado… ¿Por qué la pregunta, Reine? —Tohka vio a la analista muy seria, demasiado. Tenía mucho que no la veía así.

—Tengo mucho que decirles, pero no será aquí. Shin.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo, cancélalo. —Shidou dio un pasito atrás y parpadeó dos veces seguidas ante la seriedad de sus palabras—. Kanade y los chicos se aproximan y necesitamos que estén juntos más tiempo.

—Pero la hora de la comida…

—No importa. Necesitamos que Kanade nos consiga tiempo, te lo explicaré luego. Dales el mandado de comprar algo de comida para perro. —Reine sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la dio a Shidou. Luego vio a las demás—. Kotori me pidió que nadie estuviera en casa, solo Shidou.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntaron todas, pero solo Yoshino apagó la televisión.

—Pero estoy viendo una película. —Tohka hizo ojitos de cachorrito pero la analista estaba muy seria.

—Chicas, esto es serio. Kotori las necesita en el Fraxinus, fuera de aquí.

—¿Es por esos dos, verdad? —preguntó Kaguya con cierta molestia.

—De cierta forma. Como ustedes saben, Satou es un espíritu como ustedes solo que es hombre. Pero no solo eso, Shin… no estás listo para hablar con él. Cuando acabes de dejarles el mandado, ven al Fraxinus.

—Espera…

—Chicas, vengan conmigo ahora. Shin, te lo contaremos todo cuando termines aquí. —Y le lanzó un auricular de color rojo y él lo atrapó al instante. Al ver el objeto por unos segundos y regresar la vista al frente, entendió perfectamente dos cosas; la primera, algo no estaba bien, y la segunda, era hora de ayudar a los espíritus.

—Entiendo, Reine-san. —Shidou se puso el auricular—. Kotori, pensaré en algo para lo del mandado.

— _Bien, Shidou. Mándalos a comprar comida para los perritos pero quédate con ellos. Necesito hablar contigo después de eso, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Está bien, haré lo necesario. Chicas, vayan con Reine-san. —Ahora el tono del joven sonó serio, muy serio para tratarse de Shidou.

—¿Qué está pasando, Shidou?

—Vamos, Tohka, y las demás también. Shin estará muy pronto con nosotros.

—¿Y Kanade?

—A ella le dimos una tarea muy difícil, así que espero le ayuden.

—¡Hubieras dicho eso antes! —dijo Kaguya, levantándose del piso y dejando la consola en el sillón.

Las chicas se fueron con Reine y Shidou suspiró al ver la tarjeta de crédito en sus manos. Pasaron diez minutos en los que Shidou pensó en qué hacer y después de unos 15 minutos, abrieron la puerta y el joven se aproximó a los recién llegados.

—¡Kanade!

—Shidou, ¡regresé de pasear a los perritos! Son muy lindos —dijo feliz y sonriente.

—Espero tengas comida para ellos, Shidou. —Satou bajó al perrito que tenía en brazos y este se juntó hacia la pierna del joven, en ese momento, Shidou iba a decir algo pero se quedó viendo estupefacto como el espíritu sonreía.

«Ahora entiendo por qué quiere que siga con Kanade, está sonriendo. Está feliz mientras está con ellos».

—Así es, Shidou. Están sedientos, estuvimos corriendo de aquí para allá. Podría ayudarte con la comida, si quieres, ya que casi es hora de comer, ¿no? —Hikari se ofreció a ayudar, después de todo le encantaba ayudar en casa y en la cocina. Pero el chico de cabello azul no salía de su asombro—. ¿Shidou?

—¡Ah! Sí, de eso quería hablar. Escuchen, me ha salido un imprevisto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Kanade… no tenemos comida para ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres.

—Y quisiera que tú fueras y te acompañaran Satou y Hikari, si no es molestia. Debo hacer la comida y en lo que traen la comida, les daré algo de beber a ellos.

—¿Es un mandado? —preguntó Kanade con cierta… admiración.

—Sí, por favor, Kanade. ¿Harías eso por mí? Te recompensaré cuando regreses.

—Lo haré entonces. Acompáñenme, Hikari, Satou. Si vamos los tres será más fácil. —Ella sonrió a ellos ligeramente, la recompensa quería tenerla ahora porque ayer no la recibió.

Shidou miró a los otros dos un poco nervioso.

—Está bien, ¿qué es caminar un poco más? —Hikari le dejó la correa a Shidou, él la tomó.

—Cierto, entre más rápido regresemos, más rápido comeremos todos. —Shidou sonrió al saber eso. Le dio la tarjeta de crédito a la chica y los tres le dejaron los perritos a Shidou.

Salieron de la casa y cinco minutos después, Shidou salió para ser transportado al Fraxinus. Una vez ahí, las demás estaban esperando a que él llegara.

—¡Listo! Se han ido a comprar.

—Bien hecho, Shin.

—Ahora díganme que está pasando.

—Bien, miren los niveles emocionales de los tres.

Shidou y las demás vieron que los de Kanade estaban en un 50 por ciento, todo normal ahí, los de Hikari en un 60 por ciento pero los de Satou estaban en 15 por ciento.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? Creí que si bajaba del 20 por ciento ya estaba en niveles críticos.

—Así es, Shin. Aun así se mantiene tranquilo, eso me preocupa mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Pregunta. ¿No debería de estar atacando a Kanade y Hikari por ese nivel tan bajo?

—¡Cierto! ¿¡No es peligroso eso?! —Tohka también quería saber.

—Calmados todos —dijo Kotori—. Posiblemente esté suprimiendo sus emociones, o puede que esté pensando en muchas cosas negativas. No siempre es así, verán…

Kotori les contó, con ayuda de Reine, todas las observaciones que le hicieron a Satou. También del temor que tenían sobre él y la tarea asignada a Kanade sin decirle ni una palabra. Las reacciones fueron algo variadas.

«Entonces… si Satou se enoja podría llegar a dañar a Kanade y a todos, ¡qué mal suena eso! Kanade puede hacerlo, estoy segura que no hará nada malo». Tohka asintió con la cabeza.

«Esto es peor que cuando Miku-san odiaba a Shidou-san. Espero que Kanade-san esté bien». Yoshino estaba preocupada por su nueva amiga, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Hasta Kotori estaba preocupada.

«Alguien que se guarda sus sentimientos… y los suprime. De seguro él… tiene muchos problemas». Yuzuru reflexionó en silencio viendo a los jóvenes caminar sin decir ni una palabra por medio de la pantalla.

—Entonces… enviaste a Kanade con él… a pesar de lo que pueda pasar, ¿Kotori?

—Sí, Shidou. Las razones por las que te busca son desconocidas, no debí hacerlo, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo, aun con su inestabilidad emocional, con ellos está tranquilo. Es una decisión que tuve que tomar.

—¡Kanade puede hacerlo! Ella es amable y ha avanzado mucho desde que la salvamos de la DEM. —Kaguya robó la atención de todos—. Debemos de confiar en ella.

—En ese caso, espero que todo salga bien. Pero aun así, no sé qué es lo que quiere de mí.

—Por eso debes de quedarte y observar a la persona con la que hablarás, hermano. Hasta ahora sabemos un poco sobre las cosas que le gustan, si se lo preguntáramos nosotros, no nos haría caso. Pero si Kanade lo hace, no tendremos problemas.

—Entiendo, en ese caso, vemos qué pasa.

Y todos enfocaron sus ojos en la pantalla para ver a los chicos.

Kanade y sus escoltas iban muy callados. La tensión era alta y ella no entendía la razón. Seguía sin conocer mucho sobre sus compañeros y no sabía de qué hablar tampoco. Fijó la vista al cielo, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a sus problemas.

—Hace más calor.

—Cierto, tengo sed. Debimos haber tomado algo de agua en casa de Shidou.

—Yo también tengo sed.

—¡Vamos a tomar algo, entonces! —Kanade se animó de repente, ya tenía algo de qué hablar con ellos—. Cuando lleguemos al supermercado.

—A este paso nunca vamos a llegar… —dijo Satou un poco molesto, si fuera por él, hubiera volado. Por otra parte, también tenía hambre. Hikari se detuvo y pensó en sus tantas amigas que tenía. Y llegó a la conclusión que a veces la competición es buena.

—¿Y si vamos corriendo? —Los otros dos le miraron a los ojos, él sudó ligeramente. «Creo que no les gustó».

—¿Correr?

—Eso suena mejor que caminar. Además de que no estamos lejos del supermercado.

Hikari sonrió a sus adversarios y salió corriendo.

—¡El último que cargue las cosas de regreso a casa!

—¡Oye! —Kanade salió corriendo detrás de él, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía en realidad, pero era divertido. Satou los vio alejarse, pero luego corrió él también.

Los tres corrieron a una velocidad moderada, pero Kanade nunca había hecho esto antes, pronto sus pies se movieron más rápido, Hikari la imitó y esquivaron todo tipo de obstáculos como botellas tiradas, cruces de calle con luz verde y las personas que pasaban mientras corrían.

—Corres rápido pero soy mejor.

—Voy a ganar, y tendrás que cargar las cosas de regreso.

—Eso lo veremos, Kanade.

Hikari se deslizó por el suelo para girar por la esquina, Kanade hizo lo mismo pero enterró parte de su tenis en el concreto y corrió detrás de Hikari.

—¡No puede ser! —Hikari frenó lo más rápido que pudo pero sus tenis se resbalaron y Satou, quien ya estaba en frente de la puerta del supermercado, lo detuvo con sus brazos.

—¡Sálganse! —Lo gritó muy tarde y chocó con los dos. Los tres quedaron en el piso, Satou recibió todo el impacto—. Ah… ah…

La chica jaló aire, su garganta estaba seca y demandaba agua. Pero sintió un leve apretón en uno de sus pechos. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de Hikari estaba encima de su pecho.

—¡Otra vez! —El chico ni pudo reaccionar y recibió una cachetada que hasta le sacó sangre. Satou empujó a ambos fuera de su cuerpo—. ¡Pervertido!

—Eso dolió…

—¡No fue mi intención!

—¡Si, claro! Tu mano simplemente estaba ahí.

—¡Chocaste conmigo y caímos!

—Oigan…

—¡Son excusas!

—¡Lo siento pero no son excusas!

Ellos siguieron armando una escena y en Fraxinus veían como los números de Satou bajaron rápidamente desde el 40 por ciento hasta el 20 por ciento. Kotori se estaba preparando para dar un grito.

—¡Cállense! —Los dos se detuvieron. El joven de cabello largo les quedó viendo con cierto disgusto y con la mirada fruncida—. Ya llegamos, así que vengamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer.

—Lo siento… Pero es culpa de Hikari —dijo Kanade, algo apenada pero clavándole los ojos al joven a su lado quien tragó saliva.

—Ya me disculpé… fue un accidente. —Pero la chica desvió la mirada a otro lado, él suspiró. «¿Por qué nadie está de mi lado?»

—Vamos a entrar, ¿o qué?

—¡Ah! Es cierto, vamos ya.

Los tres chicos entraron, Kotori suspiró aliviada en Fraxinus, así como las chicas. Los números habían bajado mucho pero se mantuvo en un 25 por ciento, era algo aceptable.

Cuando por fin entraron, compraron una botella de agua para cada quien y la comida para perro. No hubo problemas de ningún tipo y salieron del supermercado.

—¿Qué opinas, Shidou?

—Bueno… realmente no quiero equivocarme en nada, pero depende de lo que quiera de mí… responderé todo lo que quiera.

—Pero no se ve que tenga mucha paciencia, Shidou.

—Apoyo. Parece incómodo cuando está cerca de otras personas, Tohka tiene razón.

—Shidou-san, puedes hacerlo, así como nos ayudaste a nosotras, ayuda a Satou-san también. —Ante esa frase de la más pequeña de todas las presentes, las demás asintieron y quedaron viendo a Shidou con una sonrisa confiable.

El joven sonrió para ellas, no tenía idea de cómo resolver esto pero estaba seguro de una sola cosa, así como lo estuvo cuando vio por primera vez a Tohka y en la última ocasión, a Kanade, los espíritus siempre parecían tan solitarios, tristes y enojados con el mundo que les rodeaba, y él quería cambiar eso.

—No sé lo que quiera Satou de mí, tampoco sé cómo voy a responderle, pero voy a ayudarlo todo lo que pueda. Y espero también tener su apoyo, chicas.

—¡Claro!

* * *

Hikari tenía una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza, Kanade estaba disculpándose de nuevo por verlo así, lo peor es que apenas despertó después de dos horas.

—Ay, Hikari, te perdiste de la película —dijo Nightmare, seguía viendo la televisión.

—Lo siento, Hikari, no quería golpearte tan fuerte, otra vez. —Se disculpó Kanade, por quinta vez.

—Ah, está bien, estoy bien, ya lo dije como cinco veces. Todo está bien. ¿Y Shidou?

—¡Estamos en la cocina! —anunció Berserk, el chico estaba cocinando.

—Berserk, ¡deja de comer antes de la hora!

—¡Pero está rica, Shidou!

—¡Pero no es razón para que comas antes que todos!

—¡Maldad! ¡Malvado, Shidou! —Ella salió de la cocina para regresa a sentarse con molestia, en menos de un minuto, Hikari se dio cuenta de que las cosas ya se habían tensado, pero bueno, luego se calmarían.

—Bueno, mejor me pongo a jugar… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está mi consola? —Al no verla, la buscó por todos lados con la mirada, hasta que detrás del sillón, Satou estaba jugando la consola de él, le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Satou…

—Antes de que discutas, Shidou me la prestó.

—¡Shidou!

—Es tu castigo, Hikari.

—¡Pero me la compré yo!

—Mi casa, mis reglas. —Hikari lloró al estilo anime, mientras Shidou sonrió para la audiencia—. Muchas gracias a todos por ver el capítulo y por los reviews que han dejado, al parecer las cosas se pondrán feas con la conversación con Satou, pero para que se enteren mejor de todo, ¡esperen el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Llanto de un Ángel.**

Kanade y los otros dos chicos salieron del supermercado mientras ella cargaba la bolsa de comida para perros de 4 kilos, después de todo ella fue la perdedora de la carrera pero no le molestaba cargar todo ese peso ya que no era pesado para ella, incluso sellada tenía mucha fuerza. Lo que sí le molestaba un poco es el hecho de haber perdido y que Hikari no haya obtenido del todo su merecido.

«Esta ya es la segunda vez que me toca el pecho, pero no voy a olvidarme de esto». Pensaba la chica de cabello blanco con cierta molestia.

«Creo que sigue enojada por el accidente». Hikari notaba bien las energías de Kanade, cuando ella se enojaba, sus energías subían levemente, al menos por ahora, por eso para el chico era fácil saber cómo estaba ella en estos momentos.

Kanade quien estaba al lado de ambos chicos, miró como Satou sacó un extraño aparato que creía recordarlo pero al final no pudo.

—¿Qué es eso, Satou?

—¿Esto? Es mi celular.

—¿Celular? —Hikari también vio el objeto con curiosidad.

—Oh, cierto, Tohka también tiene uno y Shidou igual. Se usa para llamar, ¿no?

—Puede usarse para muchas cosas, como dijiste, Kanade, puedes llamar.

—También es muy ruidoso.

—Es por el volumen, se puede regular como quieras y de eso depende si se escucha muy fuerte o no. También puedes dejarlo en silencio para que no emita ningún sonido o en vibrador.

—Eso no lo sabía, ¿qué más puede hacer esa cosa? —Satou le dio el celular a Kanade.

—Yo tampoco sabía eso del celular, de hecho, yo nunca he usado alguno.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No saben lo que es un celular? ¿En serio viven aquí? —Satou los vio con una ceja arqueada, Reine inmediatamente anotó lo que vio, de hecho, ella no había dejado de analizar al espíritu en ningún momento.

—Sí, lo sabía pero… ¡Esa cosa me asustó por ser ruidoso! —Ella bufó, no tenía buenas experiencias con los teléfonos—. Por culpa de eso, destruí un teléfono.

Después de decir eso, Satou no lo pensó dos veces y se lo quitó de las manos de manera rápida, ella ni lo pudo notar hasta después.

—Entonces será mejor que te enseñe a usarlo correctamente, no quiero que rompas mi celular. Es el único que tengo y todas las canciones que tengo de Miku están ahí, no puedo perderlo.

—Entonces, ¿podrías enseñarme a mí también, Satou? —preguntó Hikari, muy interesado ya en el aparato.

—Está bien, pero será después de que hable con Shidou.

—Bien.

Los chicos siguieron caminando para llegar a casa, durante el camino, debido a la insistencia de Kanade por saber más del celular, el dueño del mismo les enseñó lo básico de cómo usarlo. Durante ese tiempo, Shidou regresó al departamento e hizo la comida de manera rápida, las chicas seguían en Fraxinus, vigilando a los chicos.

Entonces, el momento llegó finalmente, Shidou los escuchó entrar por la puerta.

—Por fin llegan, chicos. Ya casi está lista la comida.

—¡Shidou! —Kanade llegó a la cocina con la bolsa de comida para perro—. Listo, he regresado con lo que nos pediste. Quiero mi recompensa.

—Oh, eso. —Shidou le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió. Hikari al ver eso, se le vino tantos recuerdos a la cabeza, y no fue el único, Satou sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, su corazón también se aceleró un poco—. Buen trabajo, gracias, Kanade.

Kanade enrojeció ligeramente mientras era acariciada en la cabeza, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien. Y se dijo a sí misma que ahora se encargaría de los mandados más seguido, solo si Shidou hacía esto por ella.

—Shidou…

—Lo sé, Satou. —Shidou dejó la cabeza de Kanade y salió a la sala.

—¿Shidou? —susurró la chica al verlo tan serio.

—Kanade, ¿por qué no vas con Hikari a darle de comer a los perritos? Están en el patio trasero. Tengo que hablar con Satou ahora, se lo debo desde ayer.

—Ya veo… está bien.

—Vamos, Kanade.

Los dos salieron de la sala, pero Hikari conocía demasiado a su hermano, solo se ponía serio cuando pasaban cosas malas y con la suerte que tenían ambos, él sospechaba que esta no era excepción.

«Nos estás alejando, Shidou, ¿de qué exactamente? Yo también quiero saber de lo que busca Satou de ti, pero… si me has dejado con Kanade… es por algo».

El joven de cabello azul se sentó en el sillón y Satou se sentó en el otro, la distancia que los separaba era poca. Ambos estaban serios. En Fraxinus, Kotori no dejaba de mover sus dedos y no parpadeaba para nada, seguía preocupada a pesar de todo.

—Bueno, Satou, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De donde yo vengo, tú me dijiste que podría cambiar mi opinión sobre los espíritus, que podría entender las razones de tu lucha. Dijiste que me dirías la verdad.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la muerte de mis padres —dijo con la voz apagada y mirándolo completamente a los ojos, Shidou estaba confundido.

— _Dile que sea más específico, si te haces del que no entendiste, se enojará._

—¿Podrías ser más específico? No sé exactamente de qué verdad estás hablando.

—Tohka…

—¿Tohka?

—Ella mató a mis padres, Shidou. —Los ojos del sellador de espíritus se agrandaron. Tohka se quedó en transe después de oír eso por lo que sus amigas se le quedaron viendo unos momentos—. Fue el espíritu que le hizo un corte gigantesco a la ciudad, ¿acaso no fue así?

— _¡Cuidado!_ —Satou apretó los puños al ver el rostro de Shidou que no se la creía, para él eso significaba que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, y eso le dolía enormemente. Fue tomado del cuello en menos de un momento. _—¡Shidou!_

—¿¡No fue así, Shidou!?

—Cálmate… todo eso tiene una explicación. —Fue soltado y el joven se agarró un poco el cuello para ver que estaba bien. Los ojos azules de Satou no le daban ninguna seguridad, se notaba su enojo y rabia.

— _Shidou, sé muy cuidadoso, los números de Satou han bajado hasta el 15 por ciento._

—¿Cuál es tu explicación?

—Satou… lo que pasó con Tohka fue un accidente. En ese tiempo… yo estaba tratando de detener a otro espíritu… hablo de Miku. —El joven frente suyo se impresionó por ese hecho.

—¿Miku… es un espíritu?

—Sí, ella también es un espíritu pero en ese momento, no había logrado nada con ella. Teníamos una apuesta, si yo la derrotaba en el evento que se realizó en la Tenguu Arena, me dejaría ayudarla y así ya no usaría sus poderes para cosas malas. Pero a pesar de que ella perdió, no aceptó eso y se salió de control.

—Si eso es cierto… ¿Por qué no la detuviste? ¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?

—Satou… ella tomó el control de todos en el concierto, incluso de Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya y de Kotori además.

—Era tu responsabilidad y dejaste que eso pasara, Shidou. —Las palabras parecieron avispas, picando el corazón de Shidou. Eran duras pero eran la verdad—. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué hiciste para remediar tu error?

—Después de eso… Tohka fue la única que no fue afectada por Miku, gracias a ella sobreviví a esa pelea. Pero luego… después de que la secuestraran y de obtener algo de ayuda…

—¡Ve al punto! Todo lo que me has dicho es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tohka fue secuestrada por la DEM. Después de eso, yo… fui a rescatarla de ellos, pero… no pude hacerlo y Tohka perdió el control de todo. —Shidou agachó la cabeza, se dio cuenta después de mucho tiempo, que él tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Vio de reojo como Satou derramó una lágrima.

—Entonces… porque Miku era un espíritu, porque decidiste competir con ella y porque al final, secuestraron a Tohka y no pudiste salvarla, tú, el protector de los espíritus… ¿Por eso mis padres… murieron? —Satou se levantó del sillón mientras Shidou se alejaba un poco—. Todo esto… Eres débil, Shidou. Y aun así te pones a detener espíritus de esa manera, tu método es una tontería, ¡una broma de mal gusto!

—Satou… yo… lo intenté, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero Ellen era más fuerte que yo y me derrotó. —Agachó la cabeza pero Satou lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó a su altura mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú… Tohka… incluso Miku… Todos ustedes son culpables, ¿esa es tu verdad? ¿¡Vas a responder por eso, Shidou!? ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, idiota! —. Satou derramó lágrimas mientras apretaba el cuello de Shidou y él intentó alejar sus brazos con sus manos pero no podía.

Kotori no podía ni hablar, esto jamás les había pasado, siempre habían logrado que nadie saliera lastimado a excepción de Shidou. Pero ahora… ellos habían fallado como Ratatoskr, ellos habían cometido un error gigante y Tohka no podía creerlo. Una vez más, de nuevo, había destruido algo importante para los humanos.

—Lo siento… Satou…

—¿Pondrás la cara tú por todo lo que han hecho los espíritus? Después de todo, eres su héroe, ¿no? —preguntó un poco sarcástico mientras seguía viéndolo con odio y apretaba más su cuello—. Contéstame… Shidou…

—Está bien… tienes razón, yo fallé… t-te hice… algo terrible y lo siento mucho —dijo derramando unas lágrimas él también y aguantándose los gritos para que Kanade no le escuchará mientras su cuello era aplastado. Chispas doradas rodearon el cuerpo del espíritu.

—Eloha-Va-Daath (Dios y el saber). —El Vestido Astral apareció y los otros dos que estaban alimentando a los perritos, sintieron un aumento de energía, por lo que entraron a la casa cautelosamente—. No quiero tus disculpas… —Satou lo golpeó en la cara que le rebanó la piel a Shidou de un solo golpe, la sangre se resbaló por cara y manchó a Satou. Luego lo estrelló contra la pared, agrietándola.

—Ahh… ahh…

— _¡Shidou, huye!_

—No voy a huir… creí que había salvado a tiempo a Tohka… pero solo me preocupé por mí mismo cuando lanzó ese ataque, yo no… no la detuve a tiempo. Satou… si esto cura tu dolor, entonces… haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Por lo menos aceptas tus errores, Shidou. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a levantarte jamás. —Satou alzó un poco a Shidou y preparó su golpe lentamente. Alcanzó el 10 por ciento en las gráficas emocionales.

— **¿Estás seguro, Satou?**

En ese momento, Kanade los vio junto con Hikari detrás de una esquina, intentó hacer algo pero el chico le tapó la boca y le detuvo con fuerza para que se calmara.

—Esperé tanto para que me dijeras la verdad, y ahora que por fin la sé… ¿Me dices lo que ya sé? Shidou, los espíritus solo destruyen cosas… personas importantes, proteges y cuidas a asesinas y aun así…

—Entonces golpéame, descarga todo tu dolor en mí. Pero a ellas perdónalas, porque no saben lo que hacen. —El espíritu frunció el ceño y le metió un golpe tremendo a Shidou en el estómago, él escupió sangre que llegó hasta la mesa de la sala y un poco a la pared. El puño de Satou había aplastado brutalmente el estómago de Shidou y quebró la pared con eso, llegando al patio con sangre saliéndole de la boca sin control.

—¡Shidou! —Kanade y todas las demás desde Fraxinus, gritaron al ver esa escena—. ¡Satou, idiota! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! —Ella le iba a dar un puñetazo pero fue detenido con una sola mano y ella miró estupefacta ese hecho. «¿Qué? Lo detuvo con una sola mano».

—Aléjate de esto, Kanade.

—¡No lo haré hasta que te detengas! —Kanade intentó con una patada pero igual fue agarrada y después estrellada contra la pared, esta fue destruida y la mandó lejos.

«Detendré esto ahora mismo, ¡robándole su energía!». Hikari se aproximó a su enemigo de manera invisible para robarle su energía pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de Satou.

—Sentí tu energía, Hikari. —Él se hizo visible, seguía impresionado por el hecho de que lo hubieran notado a pesar de que suprimió su energía—. Creo que no me dejarás en paz, igual que Kanade.

—Satou, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Debes escuchar a Shidou de principio a fin, ¡él solo quiere ayudar a los espíritus! ¡Ayudarte a ti!

¿Ayudarlo? Eso pareció un mal chiste para Satou quien apretó las manos de Hikari hasta romperle los huesos, él gritó de dolor.

—¿Ayudarme? Tú no entiendes nada, no sabes cómo me siento… ninguno de ustedes puede entender… ¡Lo que es perder a alguien amado! —Satou electrificó a Hikari y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, además de que los ojos de Satou brillaron de color azul.

Kanade se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo después de eso y su Vestido Astral hizo aparición. Fue directamente hacia la casa al ver que el cuerpo de Hikari temblaba.

—¡Detente ahora! —Pero fue atrapada dentro de una explosión eléctrica que la mandó hacia el complejo de apartamentos de Ratatoskr, quebró la pared inmediatamente. La casa de Shidou había sido destruida solo en un pedazo.

Hikari estaba de color carbón y fue soltado ya fuera de combate.

—¡No puedo seguir viendo esto!

—¡Tohka, espera!

Pero fue tarde, Tohka se preparó para la pelea y llamó a Sandalphon con la que le hizo una abertura a la nave.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo, antes de que mate a alguien! —Tohka salió por el hoyo.

—Tohka tiene razón.

—¡No! No irán, es suficiente, ya vieron lo fuerte que es, si vamos todos solo se pondrán en peligro. Además, Kanade podrá detenerlo con ayuda de Tohka.

Las demás se tranquilizaron un poco más pero entonces, el espíritu hizo algo que alarmó a Reine.

—¿¡Eso es?!

—¿¡Qué pasa ahora?! —Kotori se giró a las pantallas, Satou había alzado la mano hacia el cielo y Tohka quien venía bajando en picada, se detuvo al ver que se estaba formando un terremoto espacial—. ¡Un terremoto espacial!

—Entonces, ¿también puede hacer eso?

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y toda la gente corrió a los refugios, incluidos los vecinos de la casa Itsuka. Kanade se levantó un poco mareada y sintió algo líquido en su frente; una gota de sangre se resbalaba, ella se lo limpió.

—Shidou… Satou… no puedo dejarlo libre.

Kanade salió del edificio para volver al campo de batalla, vio que Satou apenas salía de la casa y Shidou estaba en medio del patio, seguía inconsciente.

—Satou, ¡detente ahora! No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, ¡se supone que solo hablarían! ¿¡Qué te pasó?!

—Kanade… Shidou es culpable de todo, ¡por su culpa murieron mis padres!

—¿Qué? —Ella retrocedió un par de pasos al oír eso—. ¡Él no lo haría! Shidou no haría eso… ¡Estás mintiendo!

—No me importa si crees o no. Es hora de que los culpables paguen, Kanade. Mantente fuera de esto, te perdonaré la vida.

Kanade frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—Raziel. —El ángel apareció: una cuchilla sobresalió de su brazo, rompiendo la manga de su blusa, como en otras ocasiones—. No quiero pelear contigo, Satou.

—Ahh… —El joven cerró los ojos pero luego, al abrirlos, él desapareció y apareció frente a Kanade para darle un golpe a la cara pero que ella detuvo con su cuchilla, aun así, su cuerpo retrocedió debido al impacto, ella lo empujó con su cuchilla.

«¡Maldición, es muy rápido!». Intentó con ataques de estocada que fueron fácilmente esquivados, luego con cortes en diagonal y en todas formas, pero tampoco funcionaron, Satou era más rápido que cualquier enemigo enfrentado antes.

—No puedes hacer nada, Kanade. Detente ya tú, ¿por qué lo proteges? ¿No sabes lo qué es que alguien amado muera y que el culpable siga sin pagar por ello?

—¡Shidou no es un asesino! —En ese momento, su cuchilla fue detenida entre las dos manos de Satou y recibió una patada en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre, luego vinieron más y más hasta que fue soltada para caer al piso.

—Tú tampoco entiendes… después de todo, es igual que aquella vez… ¡Todos ustedes son iguales! ¡Shidou se equivocó, los espíritus no merecen vivir!

Pero ella sabía que eso era mentira, sus amigas y Shidou no eran asesinos, sin importar quién se lo dijera, no podía perder la confianza en ellos. No después de que le salvaron. Escupió sangre a un lado mientras resbala aun por su barbilla.

—No entiendo por qué dices eso de los espíritus, pero no dejaré que sigas lastimando a nadie más. Por eso, no voy a contenerme más, Satou.

Las energías de ambos se desbordaron, causando que el viento se alocara. Ella lanzó una esfera oscura hacia Satou, él no entendió que era eso hasta que impactó en su cuerpo y le destrozó parte de la armadura, su barrera no había podido hacer nada.

—¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?!

—¡Es hora de acabar con esto! —Kanade le enterró la cuchilla por completo en esa abertura.

—¡Ahhhhh!

—No me dejaste opción, Satou… ¡Ahh! —Pero fue tomada del cuello inmediatamente, ella enterró más su cuchilla hasta que casi le entierra su mano también.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Gritó de dolor y puso una mano en su estómago para mandarle una descarga enorme que la mandó lejos—. Eso me dolió… Kanade… ¡No me contendré más, suficiente de piedad! ¡Mi ángel guardián, aparece ya: Mikael!

Satou vio que Kanade se estaba poniendo de pie, por lo que fue directamente hacia ella y con solo agarrar su cara con su mano, le estampó la cabeza en el piso, haciéndolo pedazos, luego la tomó del brazo y golpeó su cuerpo contra el piso cuatro veces seguidas, ella sangró por su brazo y pierna.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Detente! —Ella fue dejada en el piso, para luego ser pisoteada en el estómago—. ¡Aghhtt!

—Te lo advertimos, Kanade. Sabes usar tus poderes de una manera torpe, aun así eres muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

—Maldita sea… —Ella estiró su brazo para hacer otro mini terremoto espacial pero Satou le lanzó un pequeño rayo a su hombro y se lo perforó completamente, hueso y carne por igual, por lo que su brazo quedó suelto, ella gritó de dolor y ya una lágrima quería escapar de su ojo.

—¿Aun puedes pelear? Eres tan dura como Shidou, cuando peleamos con él.

Kanade fue tomada de su vestimenta y la levantó para darle un golpe en su estómago, luego otro y luego otro más, cuando la soltó, ella escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y se agarró el estómago. Esos golpes eran brutales, ni Ellen le había dado esta paliza.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Tohka bajó en picada para cortarlo en dos, pero su espada se detuvo al contacto de una barrera.

—¡Tohka! —Kanade se alegró un poco al verla pero la chica se asustó de verla tan herida y miró enojada a Satou, quien no tenía expresión alguna.

—¡Maldito seas! —Pero solo se enojó cuando vio como patearon a Kanade en la cara para alejarla de ahí. Tohka siguió atacando la barrera hasta que la hizo pedazos. Esquivó la mayoría de los ataques en cólera de la chica, y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho, Tohka.

—¡Solo estás lastimando a todos! ¿¡Por qué?! Pensé que podrías llegar a ser nuestro nuevo amigo junto con Hikari.

—¿Amigo? —Mikael tampoco se sabía esa palabra, todo esto le resultaba raro. De todas maneras, electricidad se juntó por sus manos y después apareció su espada eléctrica.

—Todavía puedes detenerte, ¡Shidou estaba tratando de ayudarte! Y si… si yo fui la culpable, ¡PERDONAME! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas—. Pero deja… a mis amigos en paz, ellos no tienen la culpa de esto.

Satou regresó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, esta era la segunda vez que oía una disculpa de Tohka y también que la veía llorar en frente suyo. En Fraxinus, las demás chicas se lanzaron al ataque por el hoyo que había dejado su amiga, Kotori observaba todo sin poder decir nada o hacer algo, se había desconectado del mundo al ver todo desmoronándose.

Entonces pasó…

Las bestias que ahora se habían apropiado de su cuerpo y alma, gritando "¡Sangre!" en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo hicieron actuar al instante. Ya era demasiado, quería ya la venganza, así que lo hizo.

Hizo lo que solo pospuso desde el principio, perforó a Tohka en el hígado con su espada eléctrica, el órgano vital más importante del cuerpo… ahora perforado y desangrándose de manera interna, Tohka se arrodilló mientras empezaba a ver de color rojo, sangró por la boca y nariz, Satou la alejó lanzándola lejos a la casa de los Itsuka.

Las gemelas Yamai al ver que Tohka ya no estaba cerca de él, pensaron que había sido alejada como Kanade y tal vez estaba inconsciente. Se pusieron a pelear con Satou pero no pudieron con él ya que Mikael fue llamado de nuevo para controlar la situación.

Mientras peleaban, el corazón de Tohka estaba fallando, sus latidos eran cada vez menos y sus lágrimas se volvieron rojas con la sangre. ¿Dolor? Ella ya no sentía nada de nada, solo un frío abrumador desde la punta de sus pies hasta en el cabello. Su piel se estaba volviendo pálida y sus ojos perdían luz, esos que siempre estaban llenos de vida y de brillantez. Su Vestido Astral desapareció y con eso, la chispa de vitalidad también.

«Shidou…». Fue su último pensamiento antes de que su corazón se detuviera completamente. Ya no habría más Shidou para ella, ni tampoco volvería a jugar con Yoshino, menos comer la deliciosa comida. No le enseñaría… ¡Tantas cosas que quería enseñarle a Kanade! Todo se había ido en menos de un minuto.

«Todos… todos están peleando». Kanade luchó por levantarse una vez más, cuando regresó volando al campo de batalla, después de ausentarse unos minutos, observó como muchas cosas estaban destrozadas, no veía a Tohka por ningún lado pero vio a Satou aun en pie, con sangre en su armadura. Ella apretó los puños y elevó su energía más de lo normal.

«Ella sigue en pie, por lo visto es tan dura como un pedazo de acero». Pensó Mikael al sentir que la energía de Kanade estaba rebasando todo lo que había sentido antes. «Está elevándose aún más…»

«No puedo dejar que siga destruyendo cosas… ¡Lo detendré!».

Kanade elevó su energía hasta el punto que rodeó todo su cuerpo, era de color azul oscuro y el aire se alocó a su alrededor, Mikael voló hacia ella para estar frente a frente. La sangre ya estaba seca en su cara y en parte de su Vestido Astral.

—Voy a detenerte, Satou. Shidou… él intentó ayudarte. No sé ni siquiera que son los padres por los que lloras, de hecho, no sé muchas cosas, pero cuando te veo… es como mirarme a mí misma en el espejo. Yo también… fui como tú y Shidou me salvó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La DEM me hizo sufrir… tanto así como estás tú ahora. Ellos me hicieron daño, sé que crees que los humanos no pueden dañar a los espíritus… pero estás equivocado, ellos me hicieron mucho daño, Satou. Por favor, ya no quiero pelear más, si lo hago… no me voy a detener.

—No sabes lo que siento… —Satou regresó a tomar consciencia de la situación y vio con odio a Kanade quien ni se inmutó—. Tú nunca has perdido a nadie en tu vida.

—No he tenido a nadie, Satou… Shidou y las demás, a las que lastimaste… ellos lo son todo para mí.

Ella hizo una leve sonrisa, es como si esa declaración le hubiera abrazado, estaba con mucho dolor pero aun así, miró con decisión a Satou quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

—La DEM… ellos casi me hacen enloquecer… creo que en algún momento lo hicieron, lo mismo hicieron con Tohka, Satou.

—¡Los humanos son débiles! No puede ser verdad.

—Lo es, ¡créeme! ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Todo lo que pasamos no significa nada para ti? ¡Yo no mentiría con esto!

—¡Mientes! —Satou se movió más rápido que nunca y en un segundo, Kanade quedó suspendida en el aire y luego cayó al piso, con sangre en la boca y marcas de puños en varias partes de su cuerpo.

«¿Qué? Mi cuerpo… pero estaba alerta».

—Te he golpeado más de 50 veces en todo el cuerpo, con mi máxima velocidad… ahh… —Satou se agarró el corazón y empezó a jadear mientras se daba la vuelta—. No podrás levantarte de eso, Kanade… nadie aguanta tanto, estás en tu límite, no puedes más.

«Shidou…».

Kanade recordó todos los intentos que hizo el joven para acercársele y cómo le alejó todas las veces, incluso quería lastimarlo. Ahora le pasaba a ella con Satou.

«¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo te levantaste de esa pelea con Ellen? ¿Por qué seguiste ayudándome, Shidou? Ahora siento tanto dolor… que ya no puedo hacer nada».

— _Shidou… —preguntó con voz quebrada, él ya escuchó eso un poco mal._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco preocupado._

— _¿Por qué ayudas a los espíritus? ¿Por qué lo haces?_

— _Ah, eso. Bueno, todas ustedes han pasado por cosas muy malas, algunas hasta yo las quiero olvidar. —Ante esto, Miku agachó la cabeza, después de todo, ella había intentado matarlo—. Pero… sé lo que se siente sufrir, sé que no he sufrido tanto como ustedes, pero intento tener la suficiente empatía por ustedes._

— _¿Qué es empatía? —Shidou sonrió ligeramente y la quedó viendo a sus ojos azules._

— _Es ponerse en el lugar de otro, intentando estar en sus zapatos._

 _Shidou, quien estaba al lado de Kanade le acarició su cabeza con delicadeza, como si alguno de sus cabellos se fuera a romper._

— _Y es porque no quiero que ninguna de ustedes vuelva a pasar por eso, es por eso que hago esto, Kanade._

Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar eso, ella entendió su dolor por fin. Rodó para poderse parar sin quitarle la vista a Satou, él se giró a ella.

—Es inútil, te he quebrado varios huesos, tienes hemorragias internas, ríndete ya…

—No…

Algo raro pasó, los ojos de Kanade se volvieron rojos y su piel se volvió más pálida, así como su energía regresó con fuerza, sangre le salió de la nariz y empezó a temblar al querer levantarse.

—No importa que mi cuerpo esté deshecho… —Pero jadeó de dolor al usar sus manos porque su hombro estaba perforado y sus huesos no estaban para nada bien—. Eso no es lo importante… mientras siga viva… mientras tenga una razón por la cual vivir… ¡No importa que mi cuerpo esté deshecho, me seguiré levantando hasta que mi vida se extinga!

—¡Estás loca! ¡Ya no puedes seguir peleando! —Pero ella por fin se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

«Shidou… tú me enseñaste… tú me salvaste, sin importar cuantas veces te rechacé… me seguiste ofreciendo tu mano, una y otra vez».

—¡No podrás más! —Kanade fue golpeada de nuevo y cayó, pero de todas manera se levantó una vez más.

—El esfuerzo de Shidou… no será en vano. No voy a rendirme, así como él no lo hizo. Nunca le he agradecido lo suficiente por lo que ha hecho… ¡Pero! ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte! —Kanade fue perforada por la espada pero ella no retrocedió y le metió un golpe a Satou en el estómago, luego le siguieron más hasta que su armadura se hizo pedazos después de tantos golpes, los puños de ella se quedaron ensangrentados y el joven cayó al piso.

—¿¡Por qué haces esto?!

—¿Por qué? Porque una vez… fui como tú, en un mundo que no me entiende, con personas que me odian, rodeado de dolor. No quería seguir viva, pero entonces, Shidou me salvó. ¡Yo no se lo pedí! —Ella se limpió sus lágrimas—. Pero lo hizo… me hizo cambiar. Tú también puedes cambiar, Satou.

—Shidou…

— _Perdónalas, porque no saben lo que hacen._

—Pero… yo… ¿Por qué? Mira todo lo que he hecho, si lo que dices es cierto… yo no puedo.

—Te ayudaré… todos lo haremos. No tienes por qué seguir sufriendo solo, todos los espíritus fuimos lastimados… por eso no confías en mí, ni en Shidou. Te entiendo, Satou… por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una y te demostraremos… que el mundo es distinto. —Kanade se arrodilló después de que sacó la espada para darle una media sonrisa al joven, sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos.

Satou derramó lágrimas, sintió algo cálido por todo el cuerpo. No entendía sus lágrimas, pero ella le había hecho algo; sus palabras le abrazaron.

—Por favor… no te alejes…

—Pero te hice daño, a todos tus amigos, ¿por qué sigues ayudándome?

—Ya te lo he dicho, necesitas ayuda y yo… puedo dártela. Todos podemos dártela, Satou… —Pero su cabeza dio vueltas y cayó justo en su hombro, estaba exhausta, había utilizado toda su fuerza y energías—. Si te quedas… yo te perdono, incluso si nadie más lo hace…

—Kanade…

Su voz se quebró y lloró aún más. La dejó en el piso con delicadeza, para ir donde estaba Tohka. Se arrodilló a pesar de que estaba muy mal herido, la tomó de las mejillas.

—Mikael, estoy destrozado… me duele el corazón… creo que así se siente… el fracaso. Tohka… todos los espíritus que derroté… todas ellas merecen vivir en paz. No puedo seguir viviendo solo para matar a alguien, o eso creo… pero quiero saber… por qué todas ellas… sonríen. Sálvala, Mikael.

— **Estás muy herido, puede que mueras.**

—Si eso pasa… —Satou le sonrió a Tohka y le limpió la sangre de su boca—. Quiero que te quedes con ella, Mikael. Sé su ángel guardián.

— **Satou… ¿Estás seguro de esto?**

—Sí. Cuida que los espíritus no sean dañados y que tampoco dañen a nadie. Ellos no saben lo que hacen, como tú y yo… ahora por fin he entendido… que somos presas de la soledad… por eso, si muero para cuando regreses a mi cuerpo, quiero que le ayudes a todas ellas… no merezco vivir más después de lo que he hecho. Hay personas más justas y buenas que yo, Mikael. Tohka, nunca debí de haberte hecho esto, yo lo siento ahora… pero es tarde y tal vez nunca escuches estás palabras, pero si después de esto soy libre de mi vida, estaré aliviado de que seas tú quien esté con mi ángel.

Satou cambió de lugar con Mikael, y besó a Tohka. Mientras lo hacía, las heridas menores de ella se curaron, así como su hígado volvió a reconstruirse, la sangre volvió a generarse y el corazón fue estimulado para correr la sangre por las venas. Satou fue perdiendo color, su corazón se detuvo por completo. Para cuando regresó con Satou, habían pasado ya cinco minutos.

Pero Satou no despertó y quedó a un lado de Tohka.

* * *

De vuelta a en la casa de Shidou, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la televisión, habían acabado de ver el capítulo semanal, pero por alguna razón la atmósfera alrededor de ellos se sentía muy incómoda.

─¡Nightmare, rápido! Pásame un pañuelo…

─N-Necesito ir por más, espera.

─Al menos los dos han aprendido una gran lección ─comentó Shidou, mientras que todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

─Esperen… No entiendo algo… ¡¿Acaso le-le gané a Satou?! ─Kanade se levantó del sofá inmediatamente, estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sentía un dolor profundo, pero no sabía qué era.

─Kanade, tus ojos están llorosos. ─Señaló Hikari, parecía que él estaba un poco pesimista, después de todo, no pudo hacer nada para ayudar.

─¡C-Cállate! Cerebrito ahumado…

Kanade le dio la espalda a Hikari para limpiarse sus ojos llorosos con un pañuelo que le había dado Nightmare, pero al final no se pudo aguantar y lloró al estilo anime.

─No me lo recuerdes... sinceramente, yo-

─¡Cállate, Hikari! No arruines el momento. ─Diva lo calló, ella estaba sentada junto a Nightmare y Berserk en un sillón, era realmente un milagro que dejara la consola de Kotori.

─Guarda silencio.

─Eres el que menos ayudó, así que has lo que dice Berserk.

─¿Por qué ahora todos están contra mí? ─Hikari lloró al estilo anime con decepción, nadie lo apoyaba.

─Ya, ya… Hikari, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… ─Shidou lo reconfortó lo mejor que pudo—. Aunque no hubieras hecho casi nada…

─¿Dijiste algo?

─No, no… para nada, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

─Kanade… ─Satou la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella.

─¿S-Si? ─Ella respondió mientras seguía con su pañuelo, aún seguía con sus ojitos llorosos, pero ya no estaba llorando.

─L-lo siento… ─Satou igualmente lloró al estilo anime, así que Kanade igualmente fue influenciada a llorar de nuevo.

«Realmente…. Realmente no los entiendo». Hikari suspiró rendido, mientras se dejó caer en el sillón, aparentando dormir.

─S-Satou…

─¿Si, qué pasa?

─Vamos a comer afuera, yo invito…

─¿Tienes dinero?

─N-No… pero. ─Kanade sacó de un bolsillo de su chamarra una tarjeta—. Tengo la tarjeta de Reine…

─Está bien, pero… ¿sabes? Yo hubiera pagado… —Luego recordó que no tenía dinero porque lo último lo gastó en el concierto de Miku y lloró al estilo anime.

─No, no… Deja que yo page esta vez…

Después de eso, aquellos dos salieron de la casa, pero aun así se seguían escuchando sus voces afuera, no se habían alejado de la puerta.

─Kanade, ¿sabes a dónde ir?

─N-No… pero, ¿Tú sí, Satou?

─Sí… No te preocupes, ya me lo veía venir…

De vuelta con Shidou, los demás seguían sentados en el sillón, pero el chico de cabello azul se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

─Dejando eso de lado, les agradecemos por acompañarnos hasta aquí, los esperamos ansiosos la próxima vez, espero que sus dudas hayan sido resueltas, pueden libremente dejar su review que nos gustaría mucho leerlo, sin más, nos veremos de nuevo próximamente, ¡adiós!


	11. Nota de autores

─Hikari, Satou, nos ha llegado una nota de los autores, nos piden que la leamos a nuestros lectores, así que acompáñenme, vamos, vamos. ─Los tres se sentaron en el sillón de la sala de Shidou, mientras Kanade habría el sobre con la nota.

─¿De qué crees que se trate, Satou?

─Solo guarda silencio, Hikari.

─Bien, lo leeré. ─Kanade sacó la nota del sobre, mientras se preparaba para leerla. ─ **Bueno, queríamos aclarar algunas cosas, primero que nada, esto es una nota aclarativa para los lectores que leen este fic, y por el comentario de Chang29W, gracias por comentar, es tu comentario el que nos ha motivado a hacer esta nota aclaratoria, porque esa impresión que tienes puede que la tengan otros.**

 **Tal vez no hayan leído el fic de Kyubi1 o PepeFernandez, que son "Guía para enamorar a un espíritu" y "Un nuevo Shidou", con esto me refiero a que esta es una historia que se hizo en colaboración con los autores respectivos de esos fics, y por lo tanto, Hikari y Satou tienen su propia historia.**

 **A lo que me refiero con esto es que este fic se realizó con los fines de qué pasaría si juntáramos estos tres personajes en una historia, o por ser más específicos, en el universo en donde ocurre la historia de Kanade, y es por esa razón por la que estos personajes ya tienen su pasado y su desarrollo en la historia respectiva, junto con las relaciones que hicieron con otros personajes y demás, por lo que sí, se explicará en general a lo largo de este fic solo lo más importante de sus pasados, porque si quieren saber más de ellos, para esos están los fics de donde ellos provienen, porque son historias largas de más de 20 capítulos.**

 **Para que quede claro, este fic no es con la intención de que el lector sepa todo sobre estos tres personajes que son de nuestra autoría, este es un fic de una historia paralela a esos tres personajes y los cambios que habría al juntarlos. Y además, no podemos resumir el pasado de estos dos, así como sus relaciones con los demás personajes, que eso consta, entre ambos, más de 40 capítulos, en tan solo 10 capítulos de este fic, lectores, no nos pidan imposibles y sean lo más pacientes que puedan. Nos esforzamos mucho en sacar dos capítulos por semana, organizarnos a pesar de ser de países distintos, con más de 3 horas de diferencia, a veces desvelarse por escribir, porque esto lo hacemos por diversión, pero eso lleva sacrificios y no solo nos dedicamos a escribir fics, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos responsabilidades como sé que ustedes, queridos lectores, también tienen y por eso, sé que nos entenderán.**

 **Esperamos la aclaración haya sido de su agrado, y todos nosotros esperamos que puedan seguir leyendo nuestro fic, sin más, muchas gracias por leer. Si algo no ha quedado claro o tienen alguna pregunta, sean libres de escribirla por PM o dejarla en su review.** ─Kanade terminó de leer, mientras suspiraba con alivio. ─ **Atentamente… Kyubi1, KanadeSilver y PepeFernandez.**

─Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Hikari, Kanade, creo que ahora quedó más claro ─Satou comentó después de que la chica leyera la nota, los otros dos asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

─Bueno, ahora que nuestros autores lo han dejado claro, creo que es tiempo de despedirnos.

─Es cierto, nos veremos de nuevo en el próximo episodio ─comentó Hikari, mientras se recostaba un poco en el sillón.

─¡Nos vemos!

─¡Gracias a todos por comentar, nos vemos!

─Les agradecemos mucho, adiós…


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Lo que queda tras la tormenta.

La casa de Shidou estaba muy dañada, era un milagro que no se hubiera derrumbado, a la distancia una hechicera encubierta del DEM había estado grabando todos los eventos que habían ocurrido.

—Mio-san, el momento de arreglar nuestro error ha llegado, el espíritu chico ha peleado con todos y ninguno está consciente, podemos ir ahora y capturar a Hollow y a todos.

—Buen trabajo, espera un ascenso por esto. —La voz de Mio se escuchaba por el comunicador y también se escuchaba un poco el sonido del viento, por lo que probablemente se estaban apresurando para llegar. Mientras la hechicera enviaba la grabación de la batalla—. Ah, pase lo que pase, no dejes de grabar lo que pasa, para mostrárselo a Wescott-sama.

Las hechiceras del equipo de Mio se apresuraban para llegar rápido a la escena de la batalla, pocas veces se daba una oportunidad tan única para capturar a todas las espíritus y como extra, podrían capturar a esos dos chicos misteriosos, además, por lo que Mio había visto de la grabación, ese chico era muy poderoso; había logrado enfrentarse a Hollow por mucho tiempo, aunque el otro chico no parecía nada fuerte, de algo podría servir.

—Umm, ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Tohka se tocó el pecho, no podía creer que estaba viva, no entendía qué había pasado, lo único que recordaba era que Satou le había perforado el hígado.

«Pensé que era mi final, todo se había puesto en negro… p-pensé que ya nunca los volvería a ver». Tohka miraba a su alrededor, buscando a sus amigas y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando las vio inconscientes en el suelo y a Kanade en tan mal estado, corrió desesperadamente hacia ella.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —Tohka acercó su oído al corazón de Kanade y dio un gran respiro de alivio al escuchar su corazón aun latiendo, de igual forma fue a revisar los latidos de todos, ellos estaban vivos, pero se detuvo enfrente de Satou, él también estaba vivo, estaba un poco asustada del alcance de Satou, pero sabía que solo era incomprendido como lo fue ella en su tiempo.

—No importa, Satou, todos cometemos errores… —Tohka se tocó el estómago—. Me gustaría saber si tú tuviste algo que ver con mi regreso. —Tohka recién se había dado cuenta que Satou estaba cerca del punto donde ella había despertado, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero cuando se acercó para escuchar sus latidos, se alejó rápidamente de él porque sonó el teléfono de la casa, por lo que contestó.

—¡Tohka! ¡Contesta, habla! ¡¿Cómo están todos?! —Kotori sonaba muy desesperada y preocupada de la situación.

—K-Kotori, todos están estables, menos Satou, sus latidos suenan muy aislados y débiles. —Kotori dio un golpe en la silla de comandante del Fraxinus y apretó con fuerza sus manos.

—Tohka, ¿cómo te sientes? Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido. —La voz de Kotori sonaba muy extraña, parecía que había llorado.

—Estoy bien, pero, pero lo importante ahora es salvar a Satou, parece que está muy mal, Kanade y el resto están estables, pero igual debes apurarte, ¿cómo está Yoshino?

—Ella está bien, está tomándolo todo con calma, pero no te preocupes, ahora debemos calmarnos, espera ahí a que enviemos agentes. —Tohka miró a la distancia como unos objetos se acercaban.

—Espera, Kotori, mejor envía los agentes luego, tenemos compañía.

Las hechiceras del DEM llegaron a la casa de Shidou, solo para encontrarse con Tohka con su Vestido Astral y con su espada Sandalphon esperándolas.

—¡Es la Princesa! ¡Disparen! —Mio señaló a Tohka y todas obedecieron la orden, pero Tohka se movió antes que ellas y se acercaba muy rápido, intentando atacar a una de las hechiceras que logró cubrirse de la espada de ella por poco, pero luego de que Tohka la empujara, salió volando, estrellándose contra unas hechiceras y cayendo todas al suelo.

«Es más rápida y fuerte que antes, no sé si la venceremos sin Ellen-sama». Mio miraba con frustración como Tohka avanzaba sin freno derrotando a las hechiceras a su paso, esquivando sus intentos de detenerla con mucha facilidad.

«Mi cuerpo se siente más ligero y fuerte que antes… no sé qué es lo que ha pasado allá, pero no es momento para eso». Tohka estaba ya enfrente de Mio, ella la miraba furiosa y la atacó, Tohka se protegió con facilidad y la empujó, Mio logró estabilizarse y volvió a cargar contra la espíritu, mientras una de las hechiceras se acercaba lentamente hacia la casa.

—Podría capturar a Hollow, seguramente Wescott-sama me recompensaría. —Ella estaba acercándose a Kanade lentamente, cuando accidentalmente pisó a Hikari, ella lo miró—. Ah, es cierto, este chico nos mantuvo a distancia aquella vez, ¿sabes? Me vas a pagar esa humillación. —La hechicera se acercó a Hikari con un aparato y lo puso en su cabeza.

—¡Aléjate de él! —Tohka finalmente había logrado vencer a Mio y bajaba a toda velocidad para atacar a aquella hechicera, ella no se lo esperaba, fue golpeada y alejada de allí.

—¡Retirada! —Todas las hechiceras obedecieron la orden de Mio y se alejaron rápidamente de la zona, Mio estaba muy molesta de las cosas que habían pasado.

—Nos venció, estábamos ten cerca….

—Tal vez no sea mucho, pero logré colocar un dispositivo de rastreo en el chico que fue vencido primero. —La hechicera que se había acercado a Hikari, estaba sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

—Bien, algo es algo, estoy seguro que lograremos sacar algo de valor de él. —Mio se alejó sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada de la reacción que tendría Wescott-sama.

Tohka se arrodilló, aunque era más fuerte, estaba muy cansada, se alivió cuando vio a Kotori acercarse con otras personas, entonces sonrió y se desmayó.

* * *

Fue una noche larga para todos, Kotori no se había alejado del cuarto de Kanade, ni ella ni Tohka; ella se había recuperado poco tiempo después de llegar al Fraxinus. Yoshino había estado revisando el estado de todos, caminaba entre los cuartos sin descanso esperando que alguno despertara, Shidou empezaba a reaccionar, su curación estaba haciendo efecto.

Al día siguiente, había mucho ruido y bulla en el Fraxinus, pero en el buen sentido, Kotori, Tohka y Yoshino habían dormido en el Fraxinus, era temprano en la mañana cuando Reine entró al cuarto de Kotori muy apurada.

—Kotori, debes levantarte rápido, Shidou está reaccionando. –Reine estaba sonriendo, pensaban que tardaría más en despertar, pero su hermanita ya estaba levantada y siguió a Reine, ambas se fueron corriendo al cuarto de Shidou.

—¡Onii-chan! —Kotori saltó directamente a abrazar a Shidou, él no se lo esperaba y aunque ya se había curado por los poderes de Kotori, de alguna forma aún le dolía un poco su cuerpo, ella lo notó y se alejó de él, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué te sucede, Kotori?

—L-Lo siento, Onii-chan, es mi culpa, debí haber tomado más precauciones, por culpa mía todos están así… —Kotori estaba llorando y Reine miró al hermano mayor, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo expresaban todo, Shidou se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Kotori, asegurándose de cubrir su espalda con sus brazos.

—¿S-Shidou? —Kotori se alejó un poco de Shidou, después del abrazo.

—Está bien, hermanita, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía. Pensé que podría ayudar a Satou, pero… el asunto se me salió de las manos, por eso estamos así. —Kotori quería decir algo, pero Shidou se acercó y puso su dedo en su boca, ella lo miró y él le sonrió, y le dio otro abrazo, esta vez Kotori se sonrojó, pero hizo durar el abrazo un poco más.

—No quisiera interrumpirlos, estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. —Reine le dio una cálida sonrisa a Shidou—. Pero Shin, debes saber el estado del resto, las gemelas Yamai están recuperándose bien, Tohka aunque fue atacada por la DEM está bien…

—¿La DEM? —Shidou intentaba preguntar algo, pero Kotori le dio un codazo para que se callase y escuchase.

—Sí, pero ahora está bien, ella está descansando con Yoshino, ellas dos estaban muy preocupadas por todos, pero sobre todo por Kanade, ella aún no despierta, de hecho, Satou y Hikari tampoco han despertado. La situación de Satou es más peligrosa que el resto, él ha entrado en coma. —Shidou no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se levantó aún al escuchar las quejas de Kotori y Reine, y fue al cuarto de Kanade, ahí vio a Yoshino dormida en una silla y a Tohka dormida en otra a lado de Kanade, mientras agarraba una de sus manos.

Ella había estado tanto tiempo ahí viendo a Kanade, que se había quedado dormida, Shidou no quiso despertarla ni a ella ni a Yoshino, así que se acercó al oído de Reine.

—¿Y dónde están Satou y Hikari? —Reine le hizo una señal para que lo acompañe, Kotori se quedó en el cuarto con las chicas, también quería revisar el estado de Kanade.

—Aquí está Satou y allá está Hikari. —Al entrar lo primero que llamó la atención de Shidou, era que alrededor de Hikari había un aura negra.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sabemos, pero de alguna forma daña las cosas que penetran esa aura, no pudimos ayudar de ninguna forma a Hikari, cada que nos acercábamos o acercábamos algo a él, se dañaba.

No había conocido tanto a Hikari, pero lo había observado. Aunque fue poco, estaba preocupado, no sabía de nada de lo que había pasado después de que él quedara inconsciente, aunque de hecho, él suponía que había muerto, pero que gracias al poder curativo de su hermana, se había salvado de nuevo.

Se giró a ver a Satou quien estaba dormido, quien sabe si despertaría. Eso también era lamentable, pero sobre todo lo demás. Por lo que se le dijo, que era realmente poco, ya se daba una idea de lo que había pasado.

«Kanade lleva inconsciente bastante tiempo, se cura casi tan rápido como yo, no quiero imaginarme lo que debió de haberle hecho para que quedara así, luego Tohka, las gemelas Yamai, incluso Yoshino debe estar asustado, de hecho… Kotori también lo estaba». Shidou agachó la cabeza, porque aunque no lo admitiría nunca porque no estaba de acuerdo, porque sabía que estaba mal, una parte de él se sentía aliviada de que Satou estuviera en coma, una parte de él estaba feliz de eso. Y eso se sentía… muy mal. «Esta es la primera vez… que estoy feliz de ver a alguien sufriendo».

* * *

Pero en otro lugar, un lugar frio, oscuro y rodeado por nubes de energía de color rojo, una extraña masa apareció, lentamente fue tomando forma, llegando a ser un humano femenino.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? —Como respondiendo a su pregunta, una esfera de cristal apareció enfrente suyo, mostrando la ciudad.

—¿Ese es el motivo de mi despertar? No me interesa una ciudad, me interesa tener más poderes, más fuerza. —La chica miraba sus manos e intentaba hacer algo, aunque ni ella misma sabía qué.

La esfera de cristal empezó a teñirse de rojo y empezó a absorber a la chica, aunque ella se quiso alejar, fue absorbida y cayó en la azotea de un edificio.

—Vale, no parece importar lo que yo quiera, pero… para despertar tuvo que haber un despliegue de energía muy grande… pero ahora no siento nada, quizás… se haya ido la fuente, ah bueno, no importa. —Ella se alejó de la azotea y se puso a ver la ciudad, debía estudiar bien su entorno.

* * *

—Reine. Kanade está empezando a despertar. —Kotori llamó por el comunicador a Reine, ella y Shidou, reaccionando para alejarse de sus pensamientos, salieron corriendo de la habitación, para ver a Kanade.

Hikari estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, rodeado de unas nubes negras, este era un lugar que había visitado antes; eran las profundidades de su mente.

—Tus esfuerzos han sido patéticos, Hikari, tomaré el control por ahora.

—N-no. No lo hagas… —Hikari respondía con debilidad a la otra voz siniestra que sonaba en su cabeza, la voz rió al escuchar a Hikari.

—Ahora no tienes las fuerzas para impedirme nada. —Después de hablar, las nubes negras se hacían cada vez más y más grandes, mientras que en la realidad, Hikari se había levantado de la cama, pero miraba de forma inexpresiva, casi sin vida y con la cabeza inclinada a un costado, arrastró los pies hasta estar enfrente de Satou.

—¿Él? Le voy a robar energía a él.

— **N-no te atrevas a tocarlo, necesita toda la energía que tenga, no te dejaré tocarlo. —** La voz siniestra volvió a reír e hizo que el cuerpo de Hikari saliera del cuarto, todos estaban tan interesados en el despertar de Kanade, que fue fácil para el cuerpo poseído de Hikari, moverse libremente hasta el punto de transporte del Fraxinus y se transportó a un parque de la ciudad.

—¿Sabes, Hikari? Sentí una energía al despertar, parecía interesante, la voy a absorber. —Hikari usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para retomar el control de su cuerpo, pero solo logró dormir a la voz siniestra y como él no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando, su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo, el aura que tenía desapareció.

* * *

—¡Kanade! —Tohka saltó a abrazar a Kanade, pero ella no parecía despertar completamente, parpadeaba constantemente y no podía abrir mucho los ojos.

—E-energía, muy, muy grande… Satou… Hikari… chicas… —Kanade balbuceaba un poco y luego volvió a dormirse, Tohka entonces se levantó y miró a Shidou.

—¡Shidou! —Tohka saltó a abrazar a Shidou, tirándolo al suelo. —Me alegra que ya estés despierto… ¿Lograste revisar la cabeza de Hikari?

—¿Qué?

—Ella ha estado diciendo que una hechicera se acercó a la cabeza de Hikari, pero debido a su aura nadie pudo revisar. —Reine fue la que dio la explicación a un Shidou muy confundido, que se levantada junto con Tohka.

* * *

—Mio-san. El rastreador que pusimos en ese chico se ha reactivado. —La hechicera que la noche anterior había estado grabando todo, también había estado verificando constantemente el rastreador que habían instalado.

—¡Finalmente se activó! Pareciera que algo, algún poder o energía, hubiese bloqueado el rastreador. Manda las coordenadas, al menos podremos llevarlo con Wescott-sama. —La hechicera envió las coordenadas y en pocos minutos, Mio y algunas hechiceras estaba en el parque.

—¡Te encontré! —Mio y dos hechiceras cargaron a un Hikari inconsciente, las tres se dirigieron a los cuarteles del DEM y pidieron una reunión con Wescott-sama.

—Mio-chan, espero que tú y tu equipo tengan algo para darme esta vez. —Wescott estaba de espaldas a Mio, esperando cualquier excusa, pero…

—Esta vez, Wescott-sama, tenemos resultados para darle. —Wescott y Ellen se dieron vuelta para ver a las hechiceras, vieron que traían a un chico con ellas.

—Oh, esto se ha puesto más interesante…

* * *

─¡Ya volvimos!

Anunció Kanade al entrar por la puerta junto con Satou, los dos se veían completamente normales, así que los demás interpretaron que ya no estaban tristes y volverían a ser los de siempre.

─¿Cómo les fue, Kanade, Satou? ─preguntó Shidou, realmente estaba interesado en escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

─Estuvo bien ─respondió Satou, con un poco de indiferencia.

─¡Sí! Ya que después de comer, fuimos a jugar y se nos pasó la tristeza.

─Que bien…. Espero que ya nadie se ponga triste, han pasado muchas cosas, ¿verdad, Hikari?

─Ni me lo digas…. Además de que no pude hacer nada para ayudar, después de que se fueron esos dos, Berserk casi incendia la cocina… ─suspiró Hikari cansado, mientras se iba a recostar en un sillón.

─¡Oye! Fue un accidente… ─Berserk lloró al estilo anime, mientras Nightmare la consolaba.

─Ya, ya…. Tranquila…. Ya sabes que Hikari es un insensible, tú no tuviste la culpa…

«¿Insensible? Pero si yo fui quien apagó el fuego y arregló todo…. Ustedes son las insensibles». Pensó Hikari, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido.

En eso, Kanade recordó que tenía hambre otra vez, pero, ¿cómo era posible? Ella no lo sabía…. La única persona que conocía que podría ser así era Tohka, y eso la confundió más… Pero le iba a hacer caso a su estómago, así que se fue corriendo hacia los departamentos de los espíritus, dejando a los demás un poco confundidos.

─¿Kanade?

No pasó mucho tiempo, y la chica llegó con un delantal y un libro grueso de cocina, mientras se dirigía a la alacena.

─¿Vas a cocinar, Kanade?

La chica asintió, mientras se ponía su delantal y acomodaba el libro a un lado de ella…

─¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kanade sacó una caja, leche y un tazón, mientras los posicionaba en algún lugar de la cocina. ─Cereal…

─¿Cereal? ─se preguntaron todos, no podían creerlo.

«Espera, ¿para qué necesita un delantal y un libro de cocina si va a hacer cereal?». Pensó Hikari, tratando de hallarle una explicación razonable.

─Está bien…. Bueno, dejando a los demás hacer lo de siempre, les agradecemos por haber leído el capítulo, y disculpen la tardanza, pero hemos estado ocupados y demás, así que les agradecemos que hayan esperado… Gracias por los reviews, que se los agradecemos mucho, realmente nos alegramos al ver que les gustó el anterior capítulo, y también lo esperamos de este, le queremos agradecer a canibal2000 y a todos los que dejaron review, realmente te agradecemos que lo hayas hecho y gracias por comentar lo que pensabas, esperamos que de vez en cuando te veamos por los comentarios y a todos los demás también, sin más-

─¡Shidou, se está incendiando la cocina!

─¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si solo estabas preparando un cereal!

─¡Lo siento!


	13. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Invitación al dolor.**

—Shin, me quedaré con Kanade por si llegara a despertar. Ve con Tohka a la sala de comando, Kotori y las demás están ahí esperándote. —Indicó Reine, mientras se acomodaba en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama donde yacía Kanade sin poder despertar; era realmente preocupante verla en ese estado, pareciendo despertar en pequeños momentos, pero inmediatamente volviendo a perder la consciencia.

—Está bien, Reine… Pero, ¿qué le diremos a Kanade respecto a Satou? —preguntó el chico con una enorme duda, nadie quería que la espíritu volviera a preocuparse, y pensar en la destrucción que haría si llegara a perder el control de sus poderes nuevamente.

—Si le dijéramos a Kanade que Satou está en coma, podría alterarse demasiado… Creo que la mejor opción sería decirle que está cansado y aún tardará en despertar.

Shidou le dio la espalda a Reine, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, y por alguna razón desconocida, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Estaba de buen humor repentinamente, sentía como una leve felicidad, pero de la misma manera, gran parte de él se sentía mal.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy feliz? No entiendo… se supone que debería de estar todo lo contrario». Pensó el chico, sintiéndose un poco confundido, hasta que reflexionó un poco y comenzó a negar con la cabeza en cuanto caminó por el pasillo. «No, no, no… esto no está bien, esto… esto que estoy sintiendo… está mal…».

— _Shidou, ¿me escuchas?_

La voz de Kotori fue la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos; estaba aliviado, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía inseguro y nervioso.

—Aquí estoy, te escucho claramente. ¿Qué pasa, Kotori? —preguntó Shidou, mientras intentaba regular el estado nervioso en el que se encontraba, guardándose respuestas de preguntas que no pensaba responder.

— _Miku y las demás están aquí conmigo, y ya que… la situación… es un poco difícil, queríamos que estuvieras aquí con todas nosotras cuando explicara lo sucedido._

—Está bien, Kotori. Voy para allá…

Shidou recobró la compostura y se puso en marcha rumbo a la sala de comando.

* * *

—D-Darling… —Miku se alegró de ver al chico entrar por aquella puerta; quería ir y correr hacia él, abrazarlo y preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero algo la detenía, era un sentimiento que ni ella misma podía explicar, no se arriesgó a que pusiera de malas al chico, porque ya de por si la situación era preocupante, y no quería molestar a Shidou ni estresarlo más de lo que se podía apreciar.

—Kotori, ya estoy aquí. Puedes comenzar a explicar la situación —dijo el chico al acercarse a su hermana, posicionándose a un lado de ella; mientras que en su trayecto, miraba disimuladamente las miradas de preocupación y angustia de las espíritus al estar tan impacientes por saber lo que ha ocurrido.

—Esto puede ser muy complicado de explicar, pero… Tienen que saberlo, todas ustedes… Algunas quedaron fuera de combate, así que por lo menos deben de saber lo que pasó.

Kotori fue explicando lo ocurrido recientemente con Satou lo mejor que pudo, mientras se acompañaba de las grabaciones del Fraxinus. Ella trataba de decirlo con delicadeza, las chicas podrían alterarse fácilmente y quería evitar eso a toda costa, no podía arriesgarse a un posible descontrol, aunque ella también estaba afectada, mientras que las demás… Ellas no creían que algo así pudo haber ocurrido, ninguna de ellas pensó que el chico pudiera llegar a tales extremos, todo parecía mejorar después de lo ocurrido con la DEM y creían que volverían los días de paz, haciendo dos nuevos amigos muy particulares… pero se equivocaron.

—¡¿Cómo está Kanade?! ¿Y Satou, Hikari? ¿Todos están bien? —La primera en interrumpir casi al final de la explicación, fue Kaguya; se le notaba desesperada, como si hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo y al final no pudo contenerse.

—De eso quería hablarles también, chicas. Primero, Kanade se encuentra estable y no corre ningún riesgo. Segundo, a Hikari no lo hemos podido diagnosticar ya que hay una especie de aura que lo rodea y nos impide acercarnos, y por último… Satou, él… Está en coma y no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar. ─Kotori dio a conocer los hechos, mientras que agachaba la cabeza en mención de Satou, realmente estaba muy preocupada por su condición, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sabía que había una razón detrás de toda esa destrucción, y tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿Satou va a estar bien? Yo quiero que despierte… —murmuró Tohka muy pensativa, realmente se le notaba preocupada… su comportamiento, su expresión, todo apuntaba a que estaba preocupada seriamente por el chico poseedor del Ángel Mikael, aun con todas las cosas que le hizo a ella y a sus amigas.

—Satou-san… tendrá sus razones para actuar así… y-y puede que podamos arreglar las cosas con él una vez que… que despierte ─dijo Yoshino con un poco de temor, mientras sus ojos azules comenzaban a ponerse llorosos; realmente le afectó esta situación, al no poder ser de ayuda, se sintió inútil, y al no poder ayudar a sus amigos, no pudo evitar el llorar delante de todos.

—Tranquila, Yoshino. Ya verás que todo va a mejorar, ¿no es cierto? Además, tienes que mostrarte capaz de enfrentar esta situación, por más difícil que se vea. —La marioneta la consoló y le acarició la cabeza junto con Tohka, mientras todas le demostraban con una sonrisa que todo iba a mejorar pronto.

—¡No te preocupes, Yoshino! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Tohka la abrazó con delicadeza, mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

—Disculpa, Tohka… Yoshino también puede confiar en nosotras, no solo en ti —dijo Kaguya un poco molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba mirar a Tohka.

—Oigan, tranquilícense, estamos en medio de una charla importante… —murmuró Miku mientras se sentaba en donde tenía un lugar, veía a Kotori y a Shidou disimuladamente, así que las demás dejaron de discutir y Miku aprovechó para sentar a Yoshino en sus piernas mientras las demás no le prestaban atención por un momento.

—Yoshinon tiene razón, no podemos dejar que la situación nos controle ahora, pero… Ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, Satou… Satou es como Kanade… cuando la conocimos por primeria vez, siempre tan callada, indiferente y hostil… —La comandante mostró determinación, ya no quería que estos tipos de situaciones las estuvieran atormentando, nadie tenía la culpa de nada y no era justo para nadie tener culpas o remordimientos cuando ni siquiera tenían algo que ver con eso.

—Apoyo: yo también pienso lo mismo… creo que, si hablamos con Satou, podremos entender lo que pasa… pero, aun no despierta. —Yuzuru dijo con seguridad, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su gemela. Tenía que mostrarse como una persona decidida a mejorar la situación, no quería que nadie estuviera triste, y menos su hermana, ya que siempre han superado cualquier adversidad que se les ha presentado juntas.

—Todos pueden ser ayudados… y esta no es la excepción, Satou-san es una buena persona, solo que… no confía en nosotros lo suficiente como para entendernos. —Miku opinó con la verdad, no podía dejarse llevar ahora; la situación en si era abrumadora, pero podía manejarlo, tenía que mostrar su valor y no dejarse llevar por la situación en la que están ahora.

En eso, Shidou sintió como si todas las emociones negativas estuvieran desapareciendo lentamente, pero no completamente exterminadas. Sintió la tristeza de sus amigas, su preocupación y su determinación por enfrentar la situación, algo que no se esperó sentir.

«Todas se preocupan por Satou. Tal vez sea cierto… Tal vez no tuvo la culpa de nada… y creo que si despierta y nos explica su razón de ser así… seguramente esta oscuridad que siento desaparecerá de mi mente».

—¿Shidou? ─Kotori notó que el chico se sumió en sus pensamientos, y dejó de prestar atención a las demás.

«Procuraré mantener estos sentimientos muy ocultos en mi mente… Así tal vez desaparezcan».

—¡Shidou!

—¿Eh? —El chico salió de sus pensamientos y volteó inmediatamente a ver quién era la que lo llamaba tan desesperadamente—. ¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

—Shidou, voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de eso. ¿Prefieres quedarte solo por esta noche en el Fraxinus? ¿O volver a casa?

—Creo que volver a casa sería la mejor opción, yo confío en la seguridad del Fraxinus y no creo que nada malo pudiera ocurrir esta noche. Además, si nos quedamos, no podremos dormir si nos la mantenemos pensando en lo ocurrido.

—Tienes razón, pero si quieres entrar al Fraxinus, solo dime a mí o a Reine, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo. —Kotori dio la señal de despedida, y enseguida de eso, todos fueron directo al punto de transporte del Fraxinus, no sin antes preguntar sobre el estado de los demás.

* * *

Mientras que en la DEM, habían llevado a Hikari al laboratorio principal de las instalaciones; tenían planeado diagnosticar el estado en el que se encuentra, pero por alguna razón presentían que no debían de hacerlo, así que prefirieron posponer el diagnóstico para el día siguiente. Pero no se iban a quedar sin hacer nada, habían conseguido un ser que sin duda no era un espíritu ni un humano, no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad que se les había presentado.

—Mañana tendremos que proceder a medir sus parámetros emocionales, y si despierta, utilizar las mismas técnicas que se utilizaron por los antiguos científicos cuando fue el proyecto "Darkness", hace cinco años.

—¿Realmente tendremos que medir su nivel de poder a través del dolor? Creo que esos métodos son demasiado arriesgados para el ser que no es ni espíritu ni humano.

—Entonces, mañana en cuanto recobre la consciencia, lo someteremos a un interrogatorio, y si es necesario, utilizaremos la tortura o algún tipo de droga que confunda su mente… Me pondré a trabajar en ello.

—Está bien, yo iré a darle el informe de la situación a Sir Isaac.

—Bien, pero no dejes de vigilar este lugar, ordenaré que pongan guardias en la puerta y no dejen de vigilar este lugar las 24 horas del día. Por alguna razón, presiento que no debemos de dejar a este chico solo… aunque solo deben ser suposiciones mías.

—No te preocupes, también le diré sobre la seguridad a Sir Isaac.

Un científico salió, mientras que otro se quedó amarrando a Hikari de manos, pies y torso a la cama, pero algo raro notó en el chico, estaba sudando… aunque después de analizarlo un poco, dejó de darle importancia y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras que en lo más profundo de su mente, Hikari seguía en aquel lugar oscuro que tanto odiaba.

—Que patético, Hikari. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —La voz siniestra resonaba cada vez más fuerte en la mente de Hikari, mientras esta reía como le era costumbre.

—A-Al menos te detuve por un tiempo, eso es lo más importante ahora. —Hikari no se podía dar por vencido, necesitaba recuperarse completamente para volver a controlar su cuerpo y no dejarlo en manos que aquel ser que le hablaba cínicamente.

—¿En serio crees que me podrás detener? Con las fuerzas que tienes ahora no podrás moverte, y ahí es donde yo entraré, haciendo lo que me plazca en tu cuerpo.

—H-Haré lo que pueda para detenerte, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie en esta dimensión…

—¿Oh? Como por ejemplo... Aquella espíritu que posee a Raziel, ¿cuál era su nombre? O tal vez… ese chico tan particular que posee a Mikael… Y tengo muchas otras víctimas más… Tú eliges.

Hikari se quedó callado, temió lo peor con respecto a Satou y Kanade si algo malo llegara a pasar, y simplemente su enfado y preocupación creció cada vez más considerablemente, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía energía para retomar el control de su cuerpo y alejar a aquella voz de los demás.

—D-Definitivamente… No dejaré que la lastimes a ella o a Satou… —No sonó muy seguro de sí mismo, pero apretó los puños para sustituir inseguridad por dolor, así podría ponerse serio—. ¡Te detendré y daré mi vida si es necesario!

La voz rio ante su amenaza, simplemente le resultaba hilarante todo lo que le decía el Anti-espíritu.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con sumo asombro mientras que Hikari se mostraba serio y su enojo crecía más; odiaba que se burlara de él cuando hablaba en serio—. ¿Me detendrás? ¿Has perdido toda cordura? ¡Ja! Bueno, ya que te veo tan desesperado, y debo decirte que me encanta, te haré sufrir más y más… hasta que mueras. —Le sentenció con una risa al final—. ¡Alégrate, Hikari! Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, una invitación al dolor… solo para ti.

* * *

En casa de los Itsuka, los tres chicos arreglaban la casa del incendio provocado por Kanade y sus esfuerzos inútiles por preparar un simple cereal, quien sabe cómo diablos se incendió la casa al cocinar algo así, pero bueno, hay muchas cosas inexplicables en este particular mundillo.

Después de arreglar, los chicos se unieron a las demás para ver el capítulo de la semana, los dejó bastante picados.

—¡No! ¿Ya se acabó? ¡Yo quería ver qué pasaba con Hikari! —dijo Berserk agitando la televisión, como si eso fuera a arreglar algo.

—Así que de nuevo estoy en problemas, no sé por qué pero ya empieza a ser costumbre —comentó Hikari y finalmente suspiró. Pero Kanade se cubrió la cara con su cabello blanco, a todos se les puso una interrogante en la cabeza.

—Satou… —Se giró a ella solo para ser abrazado fuertemente, tanto que Shidou notó que lo podría matar por lo que tragó saliva—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Ahora te dejé sin despertar! Primero el concreto se cae, luego peleamos, ahora te dejo sin despertar, ¿qué será luego? Lo siento, Satou.

—Está… bien… creo que… no… es tan… malo… —Apenas pudo decir eso, ella lo soltó y Satou pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad, a pesar de que casi le rompe los huesos, hizo una leve sonrisa porque le había gustado ser abrazado—. Ahh… no te preocupes, Kanade, todo está bien. De seguro despertaré… pronto.

—Bueno… —Ella agachó la cabeza pero fue acariciada por Shidou con una sonrisa, ella terminó sonrojándose ligeramente.

—La situación se pone tensa, pero tenemos que salir de esta situación, ¿cómo lo haremos? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! —Shidou levantó su mano para despedirse pero Diva lo detuvo.

—Espera, Shidou.

—¡¿Diva?! —Absolutamente todos estaban sorprendidos que ella hablara, incluso dejó la consola de videojuegos.

—Hay una pregunta que tiene que ser contestada —dijo Diva, mientras sacaba un sobre que tenía escondido.

—¿Y sobre qué es? —preguntó el chico con una interrogante en la cabeza, podía ser que era una pregunta referente a él, o a Satou, Hikari, Kanade y las demás, no estaba seguro, y de solo ver aquel sobre lo ponía nervioso.

—Es sobre Kanade —respondió Diva mientras apuntaba hacia la chica mencionada, algunos fueron sorprendidos por ese hecho, otros quedaron decepcionados al saber que la pregunta no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

—¿Sobre mí? —Kanade preguntó sorprendida a más no poder, mientras que en su cabeza se debatía lo que podría tratar esa pregunta, pero era demasiado para ella pensar en esas cosas, así que se dio por vencida.

—Vamos, Diva, dinos ya lo que dice la pregunta.

—Está bien, está bien… Tranquila, Berserk. —Diva sacaba un papel del sobre, mientras comenzaba a leerlo—. De DragonEX: ¿Kanade es inmortal?

—¿Eh?

—Yo responderé porque tengo la pregunta, lo siento, Kanade —dijo Diva con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Kanade lloraba al estilo anime con decepción.

—¡Espera, Diva, no reveles mis secretos!

—¡Muy tarde! —Diva corría de Kanade, y en cuanto estuvo a salvo, siguió con la pregunta—. Kanade sí es inmortal, pero… pero, solo yo sé por qué lo es… Y es porque-

—¡Cállate!

—¡Oye, bájate de encima, me asfixias!

—Ahh… —Shidou negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos en la próxima entrega!


	14. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Ya somos amigos.**

Lo que había pasado nadie se lo esperaba, cuando estaban en la zona de traslado del Fraxinus, decidieron preguntar sobre el estado de todos, ahí se les comunicó que Hikari había desaparecido, era tarde para retractarse, todos habían sido enviados a casa de Shidou antes de decir nada, pero allí las dudas no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, Miku tuvo que irse rápido porque tenía un trabajo que había dejado incompleto para venir.

─¿Y Hikari? ¿Lo trasladaron de cuarto?

─No, Tohka, no lo hicimos, ¿dónde pudo haber ido Hikari? –Kotori era una de las más sorprendidas, se suponía que la seguridad del Fraxinus era una de las mejores que había, además todos estaban en la nave y la tripulación estaba muy atenta al estado de Satou, Kanade y Hikari, ¿cómo había pasado esto?

─En el estado en el que estaba, es imposible que se haya movido por su cuenta. –Las palabras de Tohka aunque honestas y bastante realistas, se sintieron muy fuertes, era cierto, Hikari había estado con un aura extraña, era imposible que se haya ido así.

─Tal vez alguien movió a Hikari-san a otra sala…

─Negación. No es posible, Kaguya, según nos explicaron, esa aura que tenía haría imposible que lo toquen.

─En eso tiene razón, esto lo hace todavía más extraño, pondremos como una de las prioridades la búsqueda de Hikari, pero por ahora, todas deben descansar. –Shidou señaló con la vista a Yoshino cuando terminó de hablar, ella había estado bostezando desde hace mucho tiempo, las chicas que quisieron protestar, tuvieron que aguantarse al mirar a Yoshino, todas asintieron y se fueron a los departamentos.

Mientras en el Fraxinus, Reine había intentado darle sentido a la desaparición de Hikari, pero lo más extraño era que no había nada en las cámaras de seguridad del Fraxinus, esto lo había atribuido al aura que Hikari tenía, esta probablemente había causado su desaparición a las cámaras, pero, no lo había ocultado del todo, porque se podían ver las puertas abrirse e imaginarse la trayectoria que Hikari había tomado, hasta la zona de transporte del Fraxinus, allí era donde las pistas acababan, las máquinas reguladoras estaban extrañas con respecto a los registros de la hora en que Hikari supuestamente había llegado allí.

─Reine, sé que estás ocupada, pero debes ir a ver a Kanade, ella acaba de despertar. –Kannazuki había aparecido detrás de Reine mientras ella aún intentaba armar el rompecabezas que tenía enfrente suyo, aun así no se sorprendió mucho y luego de asentir, se dirigió al cuarto de Kanade.

* * *

─Wescott-sama.

─¿Qué quieres, Mio-chan? ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? Estoy ocupado esperando los informes del laboratorio. –Wescott estaba de espaldas a la puerta y miraba el cielo por la ventana, Mio se acercó un par de pasos más hacia Wescott cuando terminó de hablar con unos papeles en la mano.

─Ah eso vengo, Wescott-sama, aquí están los informes. –Mio dejó los papeles en la mesa de Wescott, Ellen los agarró y los empezó a hojear, mientras Mio se retiró de la habitación.

─¿Algo importante, Ellen?

─No Ike, nada, los pocos datos que tenemos de él son que tiene funciones vitales normales, pero parece estar dentro de una pesadilla todo este tiempo, pues a veces balbucea y al hacerlo parece que habla con alguien. –Wescott se dio vuelta para ver a Ellen.

─¿Qué hacen esos científicos? No hay nada que pueda usar, diles que empiecen con las pruebas de dolor y torturas de ser necesario para obtener toda la información, Itsuka Shidou no tardará en darse cuenta que ese chico está aquí… Espera… creo que he encontrado algo que puedo usar…

* * *

Mientras en el Fraxinus, Reine había ido a ver el estado de Kanade, se sorprendió de ver a la chica sentada en una esquina de la cama, como esperándola.

─Hola, Kanade.

─Hola, Reine… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos?... –Kanade trataba de hablar fluido, pero aún sentía pequeños dolores en la cabeza, era normal considerando las cosas que habían pasado.

─Tranquilízate, Kanade, por ahora debes descansar, debes estar cansada, lo mejor será que descanses y una vez que estés calmada podré decirte todo.

─No estaré tranquila hasta que me digas todo. –La mirada de Kanade transmitía una seguridad al hablar, era obvio que estaba decidida a obtener respuestas.

─Está bien, Kanade. Shidou, Kotori y el resto de las chicas están en casa descansando, todas están mejor, Kaguya y Yuzuru están en buenas condiciones igual que Shido y Tohka. –Kanade agachó la cabeza y dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que todas estaban bien, pero algo le vino a la mente y levantó la cabeza nuevamente para mirar a Reine.

─¿Y Hikari y Satou?

─E-ellos… bueno… Satou está un poco cansado y aun no se recupera, pero no te preocupes, pronto estará bien…

─¿Y Hikari? –Kanade logró darse cuenta que Reine estaba un poco nerviosa al hablar, pero no era momento de desconfiar de lo que le decía, además… ¿qué había pasado con Hikari? ¿estaría bien? La última vez que lo vio había sido tostado.

─E-él… está desaparecido, pero, pero, no te preocupes, toda la tripulación del Fraxinus lo está buscando ahora. –Kanade miró a Reine y asintió con la cabeza, pero algo le molestaba en su interior, ¿qué podría ser?

─Debemos encontrarlo pronto.

─De todas formas, debes descansar, mañana podrás ayudar en la búsqueda ¿te parece? –Kanade volvió a asentir y Reine se despidió con una sonrisa, dejando a Kanade echada en la cama, pensando.

«Las cosas… ¿cómo se pusieron así? Todo iba tan bien, Satou… debes despertar pronto… justo ahora que has cambiado tu forma de pensar, no puedes quedarte dormido, debes despertar… aún me resulta difícil de creer que no despiertes, eres más fuerte que yo, estoy segura que aún estabas consiente cuando yo no lo estaba… ¿Y Hikari? Hmph, ¿dónde te pudiste meter, Hikari? Ahora que lo pienso, él estaba peor que nosotros, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer en ese estado?». Kanade se vuelve a sentar en la cama y mira al techo del cuarto.

«Tal vez… te recuperaste rápido y te fuiste, pero, ¿en verdad decidiste irte? No eres de las personas que se irían sin decir nada… esto no me gusta, pero ¿por qué me preocupo? Puede cuidarse solo, a no ser, que estés tan mal como Satou o como yo». Kanade movió la cabeza negando muchas veces y luego decidió que debía hacer caso a Reine, debería descansar y dormir un poco.

«Aún me preocupa… ¿Por qué? ¿Será que me preocupa porque somos amigos? No hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, ¿o sí? Veamos, fue raro desde el primer momento de conocernos, c-con una entrada a-así… pero luego parecía ser buena persona, me ayudó con las hechiceras del DEM, hasta que llegó Satou, luego… tuvimos esa charla en la noche, creo que no le dijo a nadie más que a nosotros sus motivos de pelear, luego sacamos a pasear a los perritos y esa escalera que hicimos entre los tres y la carrera… y aprender de los celulares, es cierto con todo eso de pasado, ¡sí somos amigos! –Kanade había tratado de dormir, pero ella misma seguía pensando en lo que había pasado.

«Reine no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo, supongo que las chicas tampoco lo están porque si no lo estarían buscando, por alguna razón me hace sentir rara, pero no debería, Kotori y Reine lo encontrarán con el Fraxinus… debería descansar un poco». Kanade cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar.

* * *

En una sala de laboratorio con las manos y los pies amarrados con cadenas, estaba Hikari inconsciente, entonces unas personas usando batas blancas, llegaron con unos aparatos extraños que le colocaron a Hikari, luego tomaron una distancia prudente y apretaron el botón de un control, entonces una potente descarga de electricidad le fue suministrada a Hikari, tan fuerte era la descarga que Hikari se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, se ponía ver que incluso la luz del laboratorio se prendía y apagaba, además se podían ver por pequeños segundos los huesos de Hikari, como una radiografía, no conformes con eso, al terminar la descarga dos de ellos se acercaron con jeringas a Hikari, que aún estaba inconsciente, le suministraron un fluido de color verde, a los segundos Hikari escupió sangre y se retorcía de dolor, con un intenso dolor en el estómago, pero a los científicos no les importaba, solo tomaban apuntes, ahora otro se acercaba con un bisturí.

* * *

Kanade despertó sudando y se sentó en la cama respirando rápidamente y tosiendo un poco, la pesadilla que había tenido se veía tan real, podría jurar que parecía que ella estuviera ahí mirando, ella se llevó una mano al pecho y pudo sentir como su corazón latía de forma acelerada, mientras que un sudor frío la recorría, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a una de las ventanas cercanas mientras miraba la ciudad, se veía tan llena de luces y sonidos habituales, pero no era difícil creer que había gente mala ahí, capaz de todo.

«E-eso… n-no era real, ¡no puede ser real! Las cosas no pueden estar así, no hay nadie tan malo…». Kanade entonces, tuvo pequeños recuerdos de la DEM, estos recuerdos la lastimaban, sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar esta idea de su cabeza, pero el laboratorio de su sueño tenía una tenebrosa coincidencia con los de la DEM.

«P-podría ser, que Hikari esté allí… después de todo, nadie más podría ser tan, tan, malvado, d-debo decírselo a Reine… No, mejor no, ella y el resto no se interesan por esto, debo ir yo». Kanade se dirigió a la puerta con cautela y aprovechando la distracción de los tripulantes del Fraxinus, ella se dirigió hasta la zona de transporte, no quiso llamar mucho la atención y se transportó a la última zona usada cambiando algunos detalles para tratar de ocultar su rastro, apareció cerca de la casa de Shidou y luego de llamar su Vestido Astral, voló cerca de la base de la DEM.

«Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando». Kanade miraba un poco preocupada la base del DEM, empezó a concentrarse en buscar la energía de Hikari. «No puede ser, detecto la misma energía que Hikari ahí adentro, pero… se siente un poco extraña, e-espero que no le hayan hecho nada».

* * *

En los laboratorios del DEM, Hikari aún estaba inconsciente con las manos y los pies amarrados con cadenas, terminaba de escupir sangre aún, pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema era que esa maldita voz que lo atormentaba, se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

─¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Hermoso! Finalmente vas a caer, ha llegado la hora, ¿No crees? He esperado mucho para esto, estúpido anti-espíritu, ¡pronto seré libre! Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

─N-no d-digas mentiras… p-pronto t-tendré la energía para retomar mi cuerpo… ─Hikari trataba de darse confianza a sí mismo, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo creía en sus palabras.

─La pena es que tienes razón, tienes la energía para retomar el cuerpo, pero… he avanzado más y más en el control, vigila tus espaldas anti-espíritu, la próxima vez que te descuides avanzaré más, más y más, llegará el momento en que un descuido causará que sea libre, cuando eso pase… disfrutaré verte morir dentro de ti mismo, mientras yo, destruyo todo lo que amas. –La voz había tomado un tono de voz más serio, era verdad que Hikari había ganado la energía, pero había perdido territorio de su mente, sería más difícil mantener a raya a DarkHole ahora.

─Y-yo, protegeré a todos… de ti, no vas a tocar a ninguno de mis amigos. –La voz rió de forma muy burlona al oírlo.

─¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Proteger? ¡Ja! ¿Vas a proteger a tus amigos? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír, ¿en verdad creíste ellos eran tus amigos? ¡Ridículo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Ja! La amistad no existe en el mundo, al menos en este no, ¿Crees que porque se parecen a tus amigos en tu "casa", ellos serán iguales? ¡Tonterías! Aquí no le importas a nadie, mira por ti mismo. –Ahí en medio de la oscuridad unas nubes negras se agruparon, Hikari miró débilmente dentro de las nubes y pudo ver imágenes que pasaban de Shidou y las chicas durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas, sin preocupaciones. ─¿Lo ves? No hay algo llamado amistad, ¡eso no existe! Pero… no te preocupes, destruiré todo, todo, ¡todo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –El tono de la voz fue bajando lentamente, hasta que solo se volvió un susurro final que dijo: "Todo cuando sea libre".

En la vida real, Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos, aunque estaban un poco llorosos, ¿era verdad? ¿a nadie le importaba? Bueno, tal vez era así, después de todo, DarkHole tenía razón, no porque se vean iguales, tienen que ser iguales, aun así, le dolía, le dolía mucho, saber que tan solo estaba en realidad, alzó la vista débilmente para ver a un grupo de hechiceras entrar a su cuarto de laboratorio. Se escuchó una explosión.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Los informes indican que Hollow se ha infiltrado en la base, debemos proteger al espécimen de pruebas. –Las hechiceras se pusieron delante a Hikari.

─"¿Hollow? ¿Kanade está aquí? ¿P-por qué?" –Hikari intentaba librarse las cadenas, pero había usado toda su energía para retomar el control de su cuerpo.

Las explosiones y disparos sonaban cada vez más cercanos, Hikari levantó un poco la mirada para ver la puerta, entonces esta salió volando partida en dos y donde antes estaba, ahora estaba parada Kanade, empuñando su ángel y con su Vestido Astral, las pocas hechiceras que estaban en la sala cargaron contra ella, pero ella era más rápida y fuerte que ellas, logrando esquivarlas y golpeando en el estómago a cualquiera que se ponía enfrente suyo, de un golpe quedaban inmóviles, no pasó mucho hasta que derrotó a todas y se puso enfrente de Hikari.

─¿K-Kanade?

─Hola, Hikari, así que aquí estabas, me tenías preocupada, ¿sabes? –Kanade usando su Ángel cortó las cadenas de Hikari, él estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerse de pie y empezó a caer, pero antes de hacerlo, Kanade lo detuvo con las manos.

─¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

─Porque ya somos amigos, Hikari. –Hikari la miró sorprendido, sin saber qué responderle, esas palabras habían sido precisas, como si supiera lo que había pasado, al menos una persona lo consideraba su amigo, aunque al resto… no les importara en lo absoluto.

Entonces las puertas del cuarto se cerraron y aseguraron, no había ninguna rendija o espacio para escapar, Kanade acomodó a Hikari en el suelo y miró a los alrededores mientras la última puerta terminaba de cerrarse y asegurarse, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, un extraño gas salió de las paredes, su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, se agarró la cabeza y la sacudió un poco, pero de nada servía, se puso de rodillas y vio que Hikari ya estaba inconsciente de nuevo, estaba tan débil que ese gas había sido suficiente, pero Kanade no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, fue entonces que se escuchó un disparo y ella sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo, a este disparo le siguieron más y más, todos aumentando el dolor, cuando Kanade pudo ver sus heridas, vio dardos tranquilizantes… levantó la vista y vio como hechiceras con trajes especiales entraban y le habían disparado, mientras que detrás de ellas, parado.

─N-no… t-tú no… -Kanade cayó al suelo y estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos. –Isaac Wescott.

* * *

─¿Qué? ¡No de nuevo! –Nightmare se sentó el sillón, lloraba estilo anime mientras señalaba el televisor. ─¡Quería seguir viendo lo que sigue!

─Ya, ya, Nightmare, lo verás pronto, ya verás. –Berserk le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Nightmare, mientras Shidou las veía con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

─Esperen, Satou ¿viste a Hikari? Recuerda que la consola es suya. –Satou había vuelto a jugar con la consola de Hikari y estaba muy concentrado en una partida con Diva, tanta era su concentración que se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –Está bien… ¿Qué tal tú, Diva? –Diva también negó con la cabeza y Shidou agachó la cabeza con decepción, preguntándose, ¿para qué lo intento?

─Hikari salió.

─¿Cómo que salió? –Satou luego de escuchar a Kanade levantó la cabeza para verla, ella estaba en la cocina, terminando de limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

─¡Viva!

─¿Estás feliz de que Hikari haya salido? –Berserk miró extrañada a Diva, era raro que esté así, incluso había dado un saltito luego de levantarse del sillón.

─¿Eso? No, claro que no, estoy feliz porque Satou se distrajo y gané la partida. –Berserk suspiró, ahora todo tenía sentido.

─¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

─Shidou, Hikari dijo que estaba muy estresado y que necesitaba salir a relajarse un poco y caminar. –Kanade había terminado su limpieza y se sentó con el resto en sillón.

─Bien, supongo… Pero bueno, agradecemos que hayan esperado pacientemente este capítulo, les agradecemos por los reviews anteriores, y esperamos que algunas de sus dudas hayan podido ser contestadas, pero si no, solo hay que esperar, que todo se podrá resolver…. Sin más, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, y espero que este les haya gustado. Nos vemos. ─Shidou agitó un poco la mano, mientras le acompañaba una sonrisa tranquila, y posteriormente se fue a sentar con los demás.


	15. Chapter 14

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Pago de penitencia.**

─Onii-chan, ¿ya estás listo? ─Kotori le dio tres golpecitos a la puerta del chico. Pero al parecer no había ninguna respuesta por parte de éste—. ¿Onii-chan? ─Kotori no pudo resistir y abrió la puerta del chico, que, por suerte, no había sido cerrada como infinidad de veces.

─Voy a pasar, Onii-chan…

Entró a la habitación y se encontró con Shidou que estaba a punto de salir, parecía que había despertado desde hace poco tiempo y ya estaba cambiado y listo.

─Hola, Kotori.

─¿A dónde vas, Onii-chan? ─preguntó la comandante con curiosidad, se le hacía un poco extraño que Shidou se levantara temprano, ya que siempre que lo hacía era para preparar el desayuno.

─Voy a ir al Fraxinus, puede que Kanade despierte pronto y necesitamos seguir con la búsqueda de Hikari. ─Indicó Shidou mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la entrada.

─Entonces le pediré a Reine que nos transporte cuando estemos todos, ¿está bien, Onii-chan?

─Estoy bien con eso, Kotori.

─¡Bien, entonces llamaré a Reine! ─Kotori fue por su teléfono, y regresó con Shidou para comenzarle a marcar a la Analista del Fraxinus—. Hola, ¿Reine?

─ _K-Kotori… Tengo buenas y malas noticias… ─_ Reine se oía preocupada, ella no pudo imaginar que sería, pero al escuchar lo de buenas noticias se puse alegre, pero de igual manera, al oír lo de malas, se preocupó un poco, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer es escuchar atentamente y colocarse sus cintas negras.

─¿Qué pasa, Reine?

─ _Creo que lo mejor es que estén todos aquí… esto es complicado._

─Está bien, vamos para allá. ─Colgó el teléfono, Shidou la miraba con una interrogante, mientras que ella lo miró con detenimiento—. Shidou, tenemos que ir al Fraxinus, ahora… Llamaré a las demás y nos veremos allá.

El chico asintió y fue a por el teléfono, al principio no contestaron inmediatamente, pero a la segunda llamada fue Yoshino quien contestó el teléfono.

─ _¿Si? ¿Quién habla?_

─Yoshino, soy Shidou. ¿Las demás están contigo? Diles que las necesitamos ver ahora en el Fraxinus, y si están dormidas, despiértalas, por favor… te lo encargo.

─ _S-Sí… ahora les digo, ¿también le avisamos a Miku-san?_

─Por favor, Yoshino. Nos vemos. ─El chico se fue despidiendo de la niña, y por el otro lado, Yoshino asintió con la cabeza, pero nadie además de ella y la marioneta lo sabían, Shidou no podía verla, así que de todas formas no sirvió de nada.

─ _N- nos vemos… Shidou-san…_

Y finalmente, colgaron.

─Vámonos adelantando, Shidou, me preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando ahora en el Fraxinus. ─Kotori caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Shidou la seguía, él no tenía idea lo que ella habría hablado con Reine, pero lo iba a averiguar muy pronto. Tal vez era una buena noticia, y tenían que estar todos presentes, pero tal vez, era una mala noticia, y lo mejor sería hablarlo directamente… esto era lo que se temía.

* * *

Finalmente, todos habían llegado al Fraxinus; Tohka se veía con sueño, casi se dormía junto con Kaguya a un lado suyo, seguían todavía en pijamas las dos, así que aun querían ir a dormir, pero este no era el caso ahora, y ya que estaban todos presentes, Reine iba a comenzar la explicación.

─¿Qué ha pasado, Reine? ¿Por qué llamaste a todos aquí? ─La primera en hablar fue Kotori; se veía preocupada, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, la espera la estaba comiendo por dentro.

─Kotori… Comenzaré por explicar la situación, así que espero que pongan total atención. ─Todos asintieron al escuchar las palabras de Reine, mientras la tripulación del Fraxinus veía con preocupación a las espíritus, esperado el momento decisivo para decir la verdad.

─La buena noticia es que… Kanade ha despertado.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa noticia, sus expresiones denotaban un extremo alivio, estaban felices y querían ir y abrazar a la chica en este momento, aunque fuera una buena noticia, la cara de toda la tripulación del Fraxinus era preocupante, así que los chicos temieron que algo malo estaba pasando… algo relacionado con Kanade.

─P-Pero…

─¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa, Reine? ─La comandante preguntó, se le hacía extraño verla tan nerviosa, no estaba actuando como de costumbre, pero al final tomó un poco de valor y lo dijo.

─La mala noticia es que… Kanade desapareció, no sabemos dónde está…

Todo el alivio que sentían se fue en un momento, siendo reemplazado por preocupaciones y desesperación. No podía estar pasando esto, se decían todos, "¿por qué ahora tenía que pasar?" Todos tenían la misma pregunta, pero no había ninguna respuesta.

─¿Cómo que desapareció? ─preguntó Tohka con calma, ella sabía que actuar con desesperación no serviría de nada ahora.

─Sí… Esta mañana no estaba en su habitación, desconocemos la razón.

─Reine… ¿Qué le dijiste sobre Satou y Hikari? ─Kotori actuaba con calma, al parecer tenía alguna idea en mente, pero solo podía confirmarlo si obtenía respuestas.

─Le dije que Satou está cansado y no podrá despertar todavía, no podía decirle que estaba en coma… Y con Hikari, pues… Le dije que había desaparecido, pero que lo buscaríamos, y al parecer se quedó más tranquila, pero no me dio esa impresión ─explicó con cautela, necesitaba ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

─Entonces…

─Entonces fue a buscar a Hikari… Eso es lo que creo y es lo más creíble ahora mismo ─dijo Kotori con seguridad, algunos coincidieron con ella, y otros simplemente creyeron que le había pasado algo malo.

─Pero, Kotori… Puede que Kanade se haya sentido mal y… y se haya ido para no preocupar a nadie ─murmuró Tohka un poco nerviosa, era obvio que ni ella misma creía en lo que había dicho, y para ser una posibilidad, parecía tan creíble como lo que había dicho la comandante.

─L-La DEM…

─¿Eh…?

─P-Puede que… La DEM haya secuestrado a H-Hikari-san, por lo que dijo Tohka-san… ─murmuró Yoshino con temor, mientras todos le ponían atención a la niña—. Y-Y… si Kanade-san fue a buscarlo… entonces…

─¿Entonces?

─Kanade está con la DEM… ─murmuró Shidou, y ahora todos sí que se habían preocupado más de lo normal—. Kanade… Kanade fue capturada por la DEM de nuevo…

─Maldición… ─Su hermanita estaba frustrada, pensaba que todo había pasado porque no había realizado una búsqueda inmediata de Hikari, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Todos estaban cansados, no es como si no les importara el chico, claro que sí, él… aunque fuera alguien misterioso y desconocido, se había vuelto un amigo para todos, y en especial para Satou y Kanade, no podían dejarlo así como así, y eso era lo que más le pesaba en la conciencia a Kotori.

Pero por el otro lado, Shidou comenzaba a enojarse consigo mismo, estaba desesperado… «¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? Primero no nos damos cuenta de que Hikari desapareció sin dejar rastro, y ahora dejamos que Kanade saliera sola, y de seguro se fue a buscarlo… ¡Maldición! Y ahora posiblemente ella esté con la DEM junto a Hikari, y todo porque hablé con Satou».

─¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Kotori? ─preguntó Kaguya, nadie sabía qué hacer, no podían irrumpir en la DEM como si nada, y aunque tenían el poder para hacerlo, sabían que iban a haber demasiadas hechiceras por la repentina captura de Hollow, no podían bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, necesitaban a alguien poderoso, ¿quién podría ser?

─Quisiera poder tener una respuesta ahora mismo, pero…

─Comprendo… no te preocupes. ─La chica sonrió con tristeza, pero a nadie se le ocurría una respuesta coherente que dar.

─Intentemos pensar en un plan… no podemos dejar las cosas, así como así ─dijo Shidou con optimismo, él sabía que nada lograba con enojarse, y lo mejor era pensar en una solución, para este terrible problema que se les había presentado.

─Iré a ver a Satou ─dijo Tohka, dejando confundidos a los demás, mientras ella se alejaba—. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle! Aunque… aunque todavía no despierte… ─Y al final, la chica salió de la sala de comando, dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico que yacía sobre la cama en estado de coma.

─Tohka-san…

La chica se encontraba rumbo a la habitación del espíritu, estaba nerviosa, quería decirle tantas cosas a pesar de que él no despertaba, y así siguió su camino, hasta que por fin llegó. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, solo para ver al chico dormido… sin poder moverse o hacer alguna cosa.

─Satou… —Se sentó en una silla que encontró junto a la cama, mientras miraba al chico con preocupación—. Satou… Tú... Tú fuiste la razón por la que todavía sigo aquí, ¿verdad? ─Sonrió, a pesar de no conseguir una respuesta, sonrió con tristeza, mientras colocaba su mano encima de la mano de él.

─¡No te preocupes, Satou! Yo sé que despertarás… solo… solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¿y sabes por qué?

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio por unos minutos, ella imploraba por que el despertará, pero no ocurría nada, y lo único que hizo la chica… fue sonreír de nuevo.

─Yo sé que despertarás, porque… ¡Porque somos amigos! ─La chica sonrió con esperanza, quería ver a todos juntos otra vez, no quería que Satou estuviera en coma, no quería que Hikari y Kanade estuvieran heridos, eso era lo que menos quería en este momento… quería volver a ver a todos sonreír.

* * *

 _Una voz distante pudo ser escuchada por sus oídos, pero más que eso, le azotó el cuerpo. Se encontraba acostado en la inmensidad de luz blanca del espacio que le rodeaba._

 _Desde hace mucho se encontraba en ese espacio, al principio no lo recordó, con el tiempo se volvió claro en donde estaba. Y de todas formas no estaba solo, había estado hablando con su ángel todo este tiempo._

 _¿De qué hablaban que se llevó tantos días?_

 _No era una conversación en sí. Era más bien un juicio. Una recopilación de los hechos. Satou iba ganando y perdiendo al mismo tiempo, hasta que después de expresarse tanto con su atento compañero divino, llegó a una conclusión._

— _Satou, ¿vas a abandonar tus metas anteriores? ¿De verdad quieres quedarte así? Sabes que podremos despertar cuando quieras._

— _La única razón por la que estoy vivo es por ti, Mikael. Nuevamente me has salvado la vida, tal vez… esto también debía de pasar, solo así me explico la suerte que he tenido de seguir vivo. —Se sentó en ese espacio blanco, no podía ver a su ángel, pero su voz hacía eco en todo el lugar—. Los espíritus merecen vivir, excepto yo. Solo vivo porque tu regresaste a mí, cuando pudiste haber quedado con Tohka. Eso debió de ser lo correcto._

— _Debo acompañarte hasta el final, esa es mi misión. Pero si decides quedarte así, yo también me quedaré así contigo. —Él sonrió._

— _Desde ahora protegeré a los espíritus, solo así podré ser perdonado… cuando ellos me necesiten, estaré ahí… siempre voy a estar ahí para ellos._

* * *

─¿S-Somos amigos… verdad? ─Tohka derramó unas lágrimas inconscientemente, y en cuanto lo notó, rápidamente quiso secarlas, pero algo detuvo a su mano, un pequeño apretón ─¿Eh…? ¿S-Satou?

Mientras que, en la DEM, Hikari y Kanade habían sido puestos juntos en una celda, Hikari estaba muy débil, por lo tanto, no podía usar poderes porque sus energías estaban demasiado bajas, había utilizado todo lo que tenía para retomar el control de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Kanade había sido inyectada con alguna sustancia que le restringía sus poderes, así como el uso de energía espiritual… ninguno podía hacer nada ahora.

Ella miraba a sus alrededores… todo se le hacía tan conocido, y eso la aterró lo suficiente.

─N-No… no otra vez… no aquí… ─susurraba con temor, rápidamente se había puesto nerviosa y comenzaba a palidecer un poco, todo lo decía tan rápido que hasta no se entendía claramente qué era lo que decía—. No de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo-

─Kanade… ¿Qué pasa? ─Hikari trataba de hablar fluido, le dolía la cabeza y apenas acababa de despertar, y lo que menos se esperó encontrar era a la chica murmurando cosas incoherentes con temor—. ¿Kanade?

─Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir. ─No escuchaba a Hikari, estaba metida en sus pensamientos más profundos que dejó de estar atenta a lo que pasaba en realidad, incluso el Anti-espíritu se preocupó más de lo normal, hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro, para que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

─¿H-Hikari?

─¿Qué te pasa? Estas un poco extraña…

─N-No es nada… A-Ahora… lo más importante es salir de aquí. ─Había recuperado un poco la cordura que perdió hace unos momentos, ella se percató de que no estaba en ese lugar… ya no más, dentro de su mente ella sabía que había sido destruido y no lo volvería a ver nunca más—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

─Aunque tuviera un plan, no serviría de nada, ni tú ni yo tenemos las suficientes fuerzas ahora como para salir de aquí como si nada…

─Solo di no, Hikari… ─dijo un poco molesta, lo sabía perfectamente, no podía sentir su energía espiritual y eso realmente le preocupaba, le incomodaba y la asustaba—. Sé perfectamente que no estamos en las mejores condiciones posibles, no me trates como si no entendiera…

─Lo siento, Kanade… No sabía que esto te afectara tanto, no tenía idea de nada…

─No te preocupes por eso, ya no importa… de todos modos, solo alguien que haya sufrido el mismo dolor me entendería… ─La chica dijo mientras apretaba los puños de la frustración, no podía evitar recordar cosas, y eso la lastimaba más de lo que ya había estado desde hace mucho tiempo, eso empeoraba las cosas.

─Kanade…

Al final, la chica se relajó un poco y dejó de preocuparse y sentir aquel dolor que la atormentaba.

─Eso ya no importa, Hikari… porque ahora… tengo personas que me ayudan a superar cualquier obstáculo que se me ponga delante. Tengo amigos y tú eres uno de ellos, Hikari…

─C-Claro… g-gracias… —Esas palabras le reconfortaron bastante, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado e incluso en la situación terrible de ahora.

─¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

─No lo sé… tal vez Shidou y las demás vengan a rescatarte a ti ─dijo el chico un poco desganado, por alguna razón ahora mismo se sentía triste, como si algo lo atormentara.

─¿Solo a mí? No te preocupes, sé que nos están buscando a los dos, ¿sabes por qué?

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó el chico curioso, ella a veces lo hacía sentir extraño con las cosas que se le ocurrían, y más cuando lo dejaba confundido con algún suceso en particular, todo de ella se le hacía extraño.

─Porque somos amigos… todos… ─contestó con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al chico directamente a los ojos—. Ellos jamás te abandonarían, Hikari… porque aunque seas alguien de otra dimensión, o de otro universo o de otra línea de tiempo, no importa… Porque todos hemos llegado a sentir que somos amigos, así como con Satou… él es un buen amigo también… solo que incomprendido, pero no es malo… solo… solo es alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

Hikari la miró asombrado, no se esperaba una respuesta así de ella, de la chica despreocupada que él siempre veía, y al reflexionar un poco, era verdad.

Era verdad que ahora ellos eran sus amigos, nadie lo trataba como un extraño, Tohka siempre ha sido esa chica amable y hambrienta que nunca cambia; Yoshino siempre era esa niña adorable y tímida que no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente; Miku era esa chica atrevida que siempre daba lo mejor de sí para salir adelante; Kaguya y Yuzuru eran esa hermanas que aunque siempre peleaban, se querían desde el fondo de su corazón, y siendo tan extremistas y simpáticas que no las podías dejar solas ni un minuto; Kotori era esa chica que siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma, a veces mostrando su lado dulce y compasivo, o a veces mostrándose como una persona seria y sarcástica cuando la situación lo necesitara… Y Shidou… él era alguien que siempre, siempre se esforzaba, siempre daba lo mejor de sí para mejorar incluso cuando la situación se veía desesperante, siempre cumplía con sus objetivos y nunca daba marcha atrás. Así eran las cosas, ellos nunca cambiarían, y eso lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que tenía amigos que nunca quisiera que cambiaran.

─Oye… Kanade…

─¿Qué pasa?

─Tú-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, una explosión se oyó por muy debajo de ellos, ya que estaban en el piso más alto del edificio, era difícil escuchar las cosas desde ahí.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó la chica confundida, no se esperaba algo así de repente, no se le ocurría nada.

─Tal vez fue un fallo con un experimento o algo… no sé la verdad ─respondió el chico tratando de entender qué es lo que pasaba, pero no había respuestas, hasta que muchas hechiceras entraron a la habitación en la que los tenían encerrados.

─¡Rápido, no dejen que nadie entre aquí! ─gritó una de ellas, mientras dirigían con sus pistolas listas y cargadas por cualquier intromisión hacia la puerta, mientras que otros vigilaban a Hikari y a Kanade. Se escuchaban pasos cercanos a la habitación, mientras alguien murmuraba cosas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─Disculpe, ¡servicio a la habitación!

Se oyó una voz femenina hablar del otro lado, mientras daba dos golpecitos suaves a la puerta, la voz se le hacía conocida a Hikari y a Kanade, muy conocida.

─¿Kotori?

—Maldita sea, ¡déjamelo a mí!

En cuanto Kanade descubrió por fin quien era esa persona, alguien pateó la puerta con tanta fuerza que arrastró algunas hechiceras con ella, dejando ver a un chico entrar, seguido de Miku y Kotori.

─¿S-Satou? ─Kanade miró asombrada al ver al chico de armadura entrar por esa puerta de un golpe. Le alegraba tanto que él estuviera bien, sano y sobretodo, despierto—. ¡Satou!

─¿Realmente eres tú, Satou? ─Hikari aún no se lo podía creer, se talló los ojos unas cuantas veces, no estaba dentro de un sueño, en verdad el chico estaba ahí, mientras que Kotori y Miku protegían la entrada.

─Hikari, Kanade… Me alegra verlos de nuevo… y quisiera pedir-

—¡Maldita sea! —Las hechiceras se levantaron bastante enojadas con los chicos. Satou les quedó viendo con bastante seriedad mientras relámpagos pequeños rodeaban su cuerpo—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que entraran?!

—¡A los intrusos! —ordenó otra de las hechiceras y las cuatro atacaron a Satou, el espacio reducido de la habitación no ayudaba y entonces el chico no podría esquivarlas, era un buen plan, hasta que Satou hizo una pequeña onda eléctrica que les alejó inmediatamente.

—No les perdonaré esto, DEM. ¡Es hora de que paguen! —Saltó hacia las más lejanas y tomó las cabezas de dos para estamparlas contra la pared que rompieron e incluso dejó sangre en la pared.

Se giró a las dos restantes con el ceño fruncido, Kotori temió por las vidas de las hechiceras, aunque fueran sus enemigas, Satou no parecía tener piedad justo como cuando luchó contra Kanade y sus amigas.

«Satou es muy fuerte, pero se nota que puede controlar su fuerza a voluntad, ¿acaso no quiere dejarlas con vida? Durante el camino no había sido así, ahora es…»

—Pagaran por esto. —Antes de que pudieran hacer más, tan siquiera hablar, Satou electrificó sus cuerpos con una corriente eléctrica proveniente de sus brazos.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —gritaron las dos mientras seguían pasándoles corriente, Hikari al verlo, soltó las manos. Eso le alivió, algo que no era correcto y solo Kotori que se giró ante los gritos desgarradores de las hechiceras, detuvo la tortura.

—¡Satou, detente! ¡Las estás matando!

—Ellas lastimaron a Kanade y a Hikari, merecen el mismo trato, ¡no es justo que solo ellos sufran! —Ante eso, los dos cautivos miraron al suelo, sin saber por qué, estaban aliviados; no solo por ser salvados, sino por lo que estaban mirando.

—Esa no es razón para que los mates, Satou. Ante todo, no matamos a nadie, ¡porque eso nos volvería como la DEM!

El joven bajó sus brazos y Kotori jaló aire después de haber gritado eso a todo pulmón. Las hechiceras también cayeron al suelo como tablas.

—Tal vez tienes razón… pero no es momento de perder tiempo con eso.

«Ya hablaremos de esto después». Ella asintió con la cabeza, Satou se acercó a las hechiceras y cargó sus manos con electricidad. —¡Oye! ¿No entendiste lo que te dije?

—Sí, entendí. Por eso les salvó la vida, tienes razón sobre no rebajarse a su nivel, pero… no voy a dejar que no reciban nada por todo lo que hacen a los espíritus… y por todo lo que me hicieron… —susurró lo último, de un toque, reanimó a las dos, pero seguían inconscientes. Luego le lanzó una descarga al panel para abrir la celda de Kanade y Hikari, después de que estalló, la puerta se abrió.

—Satou-san… —Miku mejor no se metió en la conversación, porque no podía decidir a quién apoyar.

—Es bueno volver a verlos, ahora salgamos de aquí.

─Shidou y las demás nos están dando el paso, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, no tardaran en mandar refuerzos para acá ─dijo Kotori mientras salían todos de la habitación. Hikari había recuperado un poco de sus fuerzas y podía correr bien, igual para Kanade, aunque no pudiera utilizar la energía espiritual, su cuerpo seguía en buenas condiciones, podía correr como si de eso su vida dependiera, y ese era el caso ahora.

─¿Cuándo despertaste, Satou?

─Hace unos minutos, Tohka me dijo todo lo que estaba pasando y después de… disculparme con todos en la nave, me dirigí para acá en cuanto supe que la DEM los tenia secuestrados ─respondió el espíritu, mientras se abrían paso entre tantas hechiceras, como si no fueran nada—. Me alegra haber despertado a tiempo, y… siento todo lo que pasó, Kanade, Hikari…

─¡Alto ahí! ─Un grupo de hechiceras los habían estado esperando, mientras preparaban sus armas y estaban listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

─¡Fuera de nuestro camino! ─Miku gritó y con el poder de su ángel, una onda sonora las mandó a volar, abriéndose paso nuevamente para así volver con los demás.

─¿Están bien tus heridas, Kanade? ─preguntó Satou preocupado, se notaba que aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, y de solo pensar en que Hikari y Kanade, además de todas las demás, habían sido gravemente dañadas, lo estaba comiendo por dentro… la preocupación y la desesperación de solo pensar que estaban así por su culpa.

─Sí, no te preocupes, Satou, ¡estoy muy bien!

─Me alegro… ─El chico murmuró aliviado, como si se quitara un peso de encima—. ¿Y tú, Hikari?

─¿Yo? Pues… Estoy bien, solo que algo cansado, eso es todo, pero verás que mañana estaré mejor que nunca. ─Satou sonrió ante esa respuesta, realmente le alegraba saber que todos estaban bien, después de todo, no quería ver a ninguna de ellos sufrir, y menos por su culpa.

─¡Satou-san, Kotori-san! ─Yoshino se encontraba al final del pasillo por el que ellos corrían, mientras que ella les indicaba por donde tenían que ir.

─Vamos a salir de aquí… todos…

Y fue entonces, cuando se escuchó un disparo…

─¡¿…?! ─Kanade repentinamente dejó de moverse y cayó al suelo, le habían disparado en el pie, seguido de otros disparos en las piernas, en los hombros y en los brazos. «¿Qué está?».

─¡Kanade!

Satou se acercó de inmediato a la chica, mientras la examinaba.

«Han bloqueado su flujo de energía espiritual… esto es malo, así no podrá curarse de las heridas». La cargó en sus brazos. ─Miku-san, te encargo a las hechiceras.

─¡Déjamelo a mí, Satou-san! ─Después de eso, Miku se alejó un poco de los demás y se situó enfrente de las hechiceras—. ¡Gabriel! ─Una onda sonora de gran magnitud las mandó a volar un par de metros lejos, para luego volver con los demás acelerando un poco el paso.

─S-Satou… estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí ─murmuró Kanade al recobrar un poco la conciencia, pero la expresión del chico claramente decía que no permitiría eso—. E-Esto no es nada, Satou…

─No, Kanade… Me he prometido que no dejaré que dañen a los espíritus, pero también, no dejaré que dañen a nadie, así que no te preocupes, pronto vas a estar muy bien. Te sacaré de aquí.

─¡Kanade, Hikari! ─Los chicos habían entrado por otro pasillo, Tohka gritaba con emoción mientras se acercaba a ellos, y a lo lejos, veían a todos los demás, esperándolos…. Y en cuanto los vieron ahí, corrieron más rápido para salir del edificio.

─Tohka, da paso a nuestra salida. ─Indicó la comandante, mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza y hacia un corte horizontal con Sandalphon a la pared, destrozándola al instante—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Todos iban a saltar, pero en cuanto Tohka había destrozado la pared, refuerzos llegaron, cada vez eran menos, y eso era suficiente para los espíritus y el Anti-espíritu.

─Yo me encargo ─dijo Satou, mientras todos asentían al escucharlos oír eso, pero Kanade estaba preocupada.

─Pero Satou… acabas de despertar hace poco, debes de estar cansado y sin fuerzas…

─Eso no importa, haré que todos salgan de aquí. ─El chico dejó al espíritu en el suelo, caminó hacia las hechiceras, y en menos de dos segundos, terminó estando a solo un paso de ellas, dándoles una patada que las dejó suspendidas en el aire, y en cuanto Satou iba a hacer su siguiente movimiento, Kanade salió detrás de él y de un brinco quedó a la misma altura por unos segundos; no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y al utilizar a Raziel con solo una hechicera, una onda expansiva se creó, alejando a todas en un instante—. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Estás herida, no seas tonta!

─Lo siento… Satou, me debían una… ─Kanade no pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, aún estaba cansada, parece que los efectos de aquella inyección aun no pasaban completamente, y al recibir todos esos disparos, tampoco ayudaban mucho, pero le dejaron utilizar al menos una vez su energía espiritual.

─No hagas estupideces, vas a hacer que te maten.

Kanade asintió con la cabeza y fue cargada por Satou de nuevo, en cuanto llegaron de nuevo con los demás, saltaron fuera del edificio y enseguida fueron transportados al Fraxinus, pero antes de eso, Satou al verlos todos juntos en cuanto habían saltado, recordó lo sucedido una vez más al despertar del coma.

* * *

─¡Satou! ─Tohka gritaba moderadamente, ella veía como el chico reaccionaba lentamente, hasta que por fin había abierto los ojos completamente, mientras veía a la chica junto a él—. Satou…

─Toh…ka…

─E-Espera aquí, Satou, traeré a Reine para que te examine, ¡vas a estar muy bien! ─Tohka le sonreía al chico feliz, para que no se preocupara por nada, mientras que ella salía lentamente de la habitación, sin dejar de verlo, diciéndole con la mirada: "no te preocupes por nada".

Pero Satou simplemente no se podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada, tenía algo que hacer… tenía algo que decir, para ver si este dolor que permanecía en su pecho por fin podría calmarse. Y en cuanto tuvo las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse, se quitó de encima todos los aparatos a los que había estado conectado, sin dejar de ver aquella puerta por la que pensaba salir.

Mientras que con Tohka, ella estaba corriendo sin descanso hacia donde se encontraban los demás, pensando en cómo rescatar a Kanade y a Hikari, pero no se les ocurría nada, no dejaban de preocuparse por lo que les pudieran estar haciendo, todo era muy confuso, y en cuanto entró en la sala de comando, todos la observaron en confusión.

─¿Qué pasa, Tohka?

─¡S-Satou ha despertado! ─dijo con rapidez, mientras comenzaba a actuar extraño y moverse de la misma manera, todos la miraron sorprendidos, algunos pensaron que solo había sido su imaginación, pero al verla tan conmocionada solo les hacía falta esperar para ver lo que tenía que decir—. Él ha-

Antes de que Tohka pudiera continuar, alguien le había tocado el hombro, y en cuanto miró a un lado, estaba Satou; se le notaba cansado, pero recuperando fuerzas.

─Yo… Yo quiero… ─murmuró el chico débilmente, con la cabeza agachada sin poder mirar a los ojos a ninguno de ellos, simplemente no tenía el valor de hacerlo ahora, no después de todo lo que causó—. Disculparme…

─¿Satou? ─dijo Tohka sorprendida, no se esperaba que el chico dijera eso, pero al observarlo detenidamente, estaba completamente arrepentido… le dolió verlo de esa manera.

─Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedir esto después de todo lo ocurrido, pero… si pudieran, quisiera… quisiera que me perdonaran. ─Satou tomó un poco de valor, y los miró a todos con determinación, sus ojos se estaban empezando a poner llorosos, recordaba perfectamente su pelea contra Kanade, y simplemente no podía salir de su mente y le dolía recordar todo eso—. Y… aun si no puedo ser perdonado… Solo quiero decirles que… nunca quise que esto terminara así, yo… ─Satou inconscientemente comenzó a derramar lágrimas, de solo verlos delante de él le causaba un sentimiento que no podría explicar tan fácilmente—. Yo al fin pude entender… Los espíritus… incluyéndome, no somos conscientes de lo que hacemos… y es porque somos seres que somos susceptibles a la soledad… Tenemos nuestra propia definición de "justicia", pero… ahora entiendo que la mía ha estado incorrecta desde un principio… Así que-

Antes de que Satou pudiera continuar, Tohka lo abrazó. Él no se esperaba que la chica hiciera eso, la chica que había matado y la que había revivido después, se notaban sus ojos llorosos también, al parecer no era la única que sufría con todo esto, él notó en las caras de algunas de ellas que también se sentían así… solas, incomprendidas por los humanos.

─Yo te perdono, Satou…

Shidou miró con asombro al chico, realmente estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, el chico estaba cambiando su forma de ver a Satou, de ser alguien peligroso y solo un imán de problemas, a un ser incomprendido como son todos los espíritus, un ser que ha estado solo y sufriendo todo este tiempo, buscando una venganza sin fundamentos realmente fuertes, sin saber la verdad detrás de todo lo ocurrido.

─S-Satou-san… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa… ─Yoshino se acercó al chico, mientras lo miraba seriamente, no entendía por completo aquella clase de dolor, pero lo que sí sentía, igual que todas las demás, era la soledad… aquella que te atrapa y no te deja libre tan fácilmente, aquella que sentimos todos alguna vez.

Satou no se había esperado ese tipo de respuesta por nadie, no pensaba que algo así pudiera suceder, después de todo el daño que causó, algo así… le aliviaba por dentro. Ahora se sentía más ligero, las lágrimas habían parado y miró al chico que se encontraba delante de él, mostrándole una sonrisa que aliviaba cualquier mal.

«Todo este tiempo solo he estado feliz de que no estuvieras, Satou. Creo que es… porque había perdido toda la fe en que podrías cambiar, después de todo lo que pasó, en como reaccionaste y en todo lo que me dijiste. Sí, me alivié cuando estabas en cama, pero no te entendí y no te ayudé cuando debí de haberlo hecho». Shidou sonrió. «Yo también quiero disculparme».

Satou buscó con la mirada a dos personas más, pero no las encontró.

─Tohka… ¿Dónde están Kanade y Hikari?

─Ellos… ─A su mención, la chica dejó de abrazarlo y agachó la mirada, como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal.

─Kanade y Hikari han sido…. Capturados por la DEM, Satou. ─Kotori fue quien tomó la palabra, no quería preocupar al chico, pero tampoco debía de mentirle, no después de haber despertado y de todo lo que ha pasado… simplemente no podía.

─¿Por la DEM? Hay que ir y sacarlos de ahí. ─Satou no esperó ni un segundo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala de transportación, pero Kotori lo detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

─Espera un momento, Satou. No tenemos un plan y no sabemos que hacer…

─Eso no importa ahora, no sabemos lo que les podrían estar haciendo, solo hay que llegar ahí e irrumpir en el edificio, nos dividimos y buscamos a Kanade y a Hikari, en cuanto los encontremos, aseguramos una salida y listo ─dijo el chico como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, la comandante se había quedado con la boca abierta, no se esperaba un plan así, no se veía tan fácil irrumpir en el edificio principal de la DEM y salir, así como así. Luego de pensarlo un poco, la fuerza y poderes de Satou eran abrumadoras, él fácilmente podría derrotar a cientos de hechiceras… tenían una sola oportunidad.

* * *

─¿Satou? ─El chico había vuelto de sus recuerdos, solo para ver a una Kanade confundida respecto a su comportamiento.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Nada… solo te veo muy pensativo, ¿estás bien?

─Sí, Kanade… estoy… estoy muy bien.

* * *

Todos miraban atentos a la televisión por el capítulo de hoy, hasta que se puso todo negro y con letras blancas apareció: "continuará…"

—¡Lo lograron! —Berserk alzó los brazos.

—¡Kanade está a salvo! —Nightmare chocó las palmas con Berserk, completamente feliz—. ¿No estás feliz, Kanade?

—Pues… sí, cuando Satou deje su competición con Diva…

—¡Maldita sea! —Satou tenía tapones en los oídos para no volver a ser distraído, mientras Diva se reía en su cara y con un marcador rojo puso otra línea de su lado del marcador, para mala suerte de Shidou, estaba en su pared y era marcador permanente—. ¡Es injusto! ¿Cómo sé que no hackeaste este juego?

—No lo hice, fue limpio, limpio. Soy una profesional.

—Algo me dice que no deberían de jugar con marcadores en la pa-

—¡Shh! —dijo Diva al instante y le señaló a Shidou que estaba en la cocina, haciendo la comida.

—Kanade, ¿dijiste algo sobre marcadores?

—Ehh…

—No, Kanade, niega todo absolutamente, luego arreglaré todo, pero shh, shh, por favor, shh —susurró Diva con gotas de sudor nerviosas. Kanade tuvo piedad y las demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Kanade?

—¡Voy a despedir el programa de hoy! —Kanade se dirigió al público.

«¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero esas son siempre mis líneas!»

—Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y por supuesto, también la nueva portada del mismo, esa será la portada oficial del fic, es gracias a mi autora, KanadeSilver que todo esto haya sido posible. Gracias por vernos hoy y esperamos les guste el siguiente, ¡nos vemos!

─Espera un momento, Kanade…

─¿Qué pasa, Shidou?

─Tenemos una pregunta que tiene que ser contestada ─dijo Shidou mientras sacaba un sobre, Kanade lo miró extrañada de que se le olvidara eso.

«Espera… ¡Ese es mi trabajo!»

─La pregunta dice: ¿que qué es DarkHole y por qué tiene control de Hikari?

Todos miraron a Hikari como si estuviera enfermo, pero enseguida, Shidou levantó la mano para que le pusieran atención ─Como respuesta… Los autores dicen que puede esperar a que se hable de eso aquí, o ir a la historia correspondiente e informarse mejor…

─¿Entonces ya no hay más preguntas?

─Ya no hay… Y ahora si, ¡nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: No es suficiente.**

Los chicos habían logrado escapar de la DEM de forma exitosa, hubieron heridos de por medio, pero al menos todos estaban vivos. Tal vez debieron de pensarlo mejor antes de entrar al edificio, pero la desesperación les nubló la vista, tener a Satou en sus filas era algo que Kotori agradecía de sobremanera, aunque ahora casi se arrepentía, pero para el resultado obtenido, las cosas habían salido bien.

—Itsuka Shidou, una vez más ha frustrado mis planes. —Isaac Wescott miraba desde la ventana de su automóvil, en los asientos traseros, el cielo azul. Estaba un poco enojado, aunque su cara decía otra cosa.

—Lo lamento, Ike. —Ellen estaba a su lado, pero no llevaba su traje de batalla—. Pronto tendremos una grabación de Itsuka Shidou y de ese chico espíritu.

—No importa, nos volveremos a encontrar con Itsuka Shidou, y también con aquellos dos. —El hombre hizo una sonrisa—. Estoy deseando volver a encontrarme con personas tan interesantes, pero esta vez, no cometeremos los mismos errores.

Ellen se mantuvo callada, veía muy pensativo a su superior, además de que no paraba de, lentamente, tocarse las yemas de los dedos usando el pulgar.

—Vámonos.

—Entendido, Wescott-sama.

Y el conductor manejó lejos del edificio donde, una vez más, Kanade había sido rescatada.

* * *

Estaban en la zona de transportación del Fraxinus, a pesar de las heridas de bala, Kanade podía caminar, al parecer, los efectos de la inyección estaban terminando.

Kaguya y Yuzuru se secaron el sudor, así como Yoshino respiraba aliviada, al igual que Miku. Había sido una pelea algo larga, desde el primer piso hasta el último, donde estaban cautivos Hikari y Kanade. Todos compartieron miradas de satisfacción, solo Kotori quedó observando a Satou con un poco de seriedad; casi había matado a las hechiceras sin tener piedad alguna, si ella no hubiera estado ahí, lo más seguro es que Miku no se habría atrevido a decirle no.

«Para lo que hicieron, las veo algo cansadas». Satou desvió la mirada de ellas y se centró en ver a Hikari, quien estaba intentando levantarse, él lo ayudó. Estaban en eso, cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron Shidou y Reine.

—¡Kanade! —Ella volteó a ver que Shidou se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó inmediatamente, pareciera que se le fuera a escapar de las manos o alguien se la fuera a quitar.

—Shidou… —susurró ella con voz herida, puesto que el abrazo le había dolido pero no pudo decirlo, después él aligeró el abrazo.

—No… No vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor. Solo… no vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor…

—Yo… lo siento, Shidou, pero temí lo peor y solo actué y-

—¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? —Al fin pudo ver su rostro, ella se sorprendió de que lo viera tan preocupado, incluso parecía que estaba harto. Shidou siguió abrazándola e incluso le tocó la cabeza mientras lo hacía—. No digas nada, no es tu culpa, solo… no vuelvas a hacer esto tú sola.

«Shidou». Ella sonrió un poco y finalmente se desmayó en los brazos de él.

—Shin, Kanade está herida, igual Hikari. Lo mejor será curarles sus heridas.

—Sí, entiendo. ¿Ustedes están bien, chicas? —dijo mientras cargaba a Kanade en brazos.

—Sí, no fue tan complicado teniendo a Satou ahí —dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa.

«Es demasiado fuerte, parecía que sabía exactamente qué hacer». Pensó Yuzuru después de darle la razón a su hermana.

—¡Fue increíble, Shidou! ¡Debiste verlo! —Tohka tenía estrellas en los ojos y estaba muy emocionada—. ¡Derrotó a muchas de esas molestas hechiceras! ¡Era muy rápido!

Shidou al escuchar eso y tener a Kanade en brazos, herida, le hizo agachar la mirada, Reine notó eso raro.

—Ya le contarás luego, Tohka, lo principal es que descansen y tratemos a Kanade. Vamos, Shin.

—Sí…

—Tú también, Satou. Ayúdame con Hikari.

Satou no dijo nada y cargó a Hikari en brazos como Shidou lo había hecho, eso no le gustó al Anti-Espíritu.

—¡Wahh! ¡No es necesario que me cargues así! —Todos voltearon a verlos, Miku se tapó la boca para evitar reírse.

—¿Por qué? No estás bien.

—¡Puedo caminar! No me cargues… como a una novia… —Lo último lo dijo bajito.

—P-Parecen… recién casados.

—¡Jajaja! —Todos se rieron ante el comentario inocente de Yoshino, incluso Kotori no pudo aguantarse, Satou no entendió qué era lo gracioso y Hikari se sonrojó de vergüenza y se liberó de Satou, pero terminó cayendo al suelo.

—Hikari, no hagas tonterías, te vas a lastimar.

—Prefiero eso a que me cargues…

Así es como Hikari intentó caminar hacia Reine pero terminó cayéndose.

—Te lo dije.

«En vez de que me ayudes, Satou…» Pensó con molestia. Kotori se acercó para que se apoyara en su hombro y siguiera caminando.

—Gracias, Kotori.

—No es nada, estábamos preocupadas por ti. No es bueno que te andes lastimando.

Aunque sonó a regaño, Hikari sonrió, él había pensado que no estaban preocupados por él, pero fueron a rescatarlos de un edificio de la DEM plagado de hechiceras, ¿cómo pudo haber perdido la fe en ellos?

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, por ahora, estaba realmente cansado pero aliviado, era por la seguridad de estar con sus amigos y que nadie hubiera salido lastimado.

El resto del día, Kanade y Hikari fueron atendidos en Fraxinus, y las demás fueron mandadas a descansar y a comer, ya que Tohka estaba hambrienta, el cansancio también les hizo hambre. Shidou tuvo que hacerles comida, solo Reine y Satou, que se negó a ir a comer con ellos y bebió agua, se quedaron vigilando.

Bueno, más bien, Satou vigilaba a Kanade, no paraba de observarla. Por otro lado, Reine vigilaba las acciones del espíritu.

—¿No tienes hambre, Satou?

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste la invitación de Tohka? Has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, no es bueno que no comas.

—Cuidar a los espíritus es más importante, no están seguros ni aquí. —Eso se sintió como una cachetada con guante blanco en el orgullo del Fraxinus; así lo sintió Reine, pues es parte del plantel.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, Satou seguía sentado, observando a Kanade, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hikari también dormía, tranquilamente después de mucho. Y Reine se quedó mirándolo, analizándolo.

—Es bueno que quieras ayudar a los espíritus, Satou. —Eso atrajo la atención del chico, volteó a verla—. A Ratatoskr no le gusta la violencia, a pesar de que estamos preparados para un ataque, intentamos siempre resolverlo de la mejor manera, por eso, nos preocupamos mucho cuando Kanade y Hikari estaban en la DEM. Gracias, Satou, por prestarnos tu ayuda.

—Está bien, debo hacerme cargo de lo que haga, responder por mis actos es lo justo. —Satou desvió la mirada hacia la chica en cama y agachó la cabeza—. No merezco ni las gracias, suficiente es que me hayan perdonado. Ya no voy a causarles problemas, mi trabajo aquí está hecho…

Se levantó de la silla y miró una última vez a Kanade, caminó rumbo a la salida pero pasó en frente de Reine, quien le tomó el brazo.

—Me voy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí, esto es lo justo. Déjeme ir. Kanade ya está a salvo, se recuperará muy pronto, Hikari igual, todas ellas… ellas están bien, ya he hecho suficiente, en todos los sentidos.

—Estás equivocado, Satou. No has hecho suficiente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco molesto, pero Reine no lo soltó.

—Así como yo, Kotori también te agradece por lo que hiciste, y no dudes que las demás también, no tienes por qué irte. Aun tienes cosas qué hacer, no, Kanade y Hikari aún tienen cosas qué quieren hacer, así como todas las demás. ¿Vas a dejarlos solos?

Satou dudó de irse y dejó de moverse.

—T-Tengo cosas qué hacer y… no debo quedarme, e-estoy abusando de su bondad. No es justo.

—No es justo que te vayas. —Reine vio la tristeza en el muchacho y simplemente, le tomó de la mano y se puso de pie—. Por favor, quédate, Satou Matsuo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Así hacemos las cosas en Ratatoskr —dijo con una sonrisa, Satou bajó la mirada hacia su mano, luego se la estrechó.

—Gracias, señorita…

—Reine. Murasame Reine.

—Ni siquiera había preguntado tu nombre, lo siento.

—No es nada.

* * *

En la casa de los Itsuka, las chicas estaban comiendo con un poco más de ánimos.

—Es bueno que Kanade-san ya esté bien.

—Aun debemos ir a visitarla para ver si ya despertó —dijo Yoshinon con su voz risueña.

—Cierto, no podemos dejarlos, la DEM no creo que estén calmados después de lo que pasó —dijo Miku, un tanto preocupada.

—Esos malditos se lo merecen. —Kaguya encogió los hombros con desdén.

—Comentario. Si no hubiéramos tenido la ayuda de Satou, no hubiéramos ni llegado a la mitad del edificio, no hables como si la DEM fuera inofensiva.

—Eh… ¡Eso ya lo sé, Yuzuru!

Shidou había terminado de comer antes que todas, nadie lo notó porque estaban muy enfocadas en comer. El chico estaba terminando de hacer tres bentos para los chicos, pero al escuchar la conversación, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

«Es la segunda vez que secuestran a Kanade… es la segunda vez que no pude hacer nada, si él no hubiera estado… no sé qué hubiera hecho. Nunca… nunca puedo hacer nada, solo dejo todo en manos de Tohka y las demás».

—Shidou.

—¿Uh?

—Ya están listos. —Kotori le mostró una bolsa con cubiertos, servilletas y jugo en botella—. Ya podemos ir a ver a Kanade y los demás.

—Oh, sí… vamos entonces.

—Y Shidou, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

* * *

Todos en la casa de Shidou habían terminado de ver el capítulo de hoy, en cuanto el televisor se apagó repentinamente, vieron con detenimiento cada detalle del capítulo y no apartaron la vista; Diva seguía en sus juegos, Nightmare y Berserk se reían en silencio cada vez que veían a Hikari, Satou se le había quedado viendo a Kanade un poco preocupado, mientras que la chica tenía una interrogante en la cabeza al casi no poder entender.

─¿Estas bien, Kanade? ─preguntó el espíritu con mucho detenimiento, diciéndole claramente con la mirada que no se iría de aquí hasta que le contara todo a profundo detalle.

─Sí, no te preocupes. Pero fue muy gracioso cuando cargaste a Hikari. ─Kanade sonrió y dio una pequeña risa casi inaudible, mientras que Hikari, que estaba a un lado de ella, agachó la cabeza en derrota absoluta.

─Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

─¡Dejen de burlarse! ─gritó Hikari llorando al estilo anime, mientras Kanade lo miraba confundida—. No es gracioso…

─Que aburrido eres, Hikari. ─Suspiró Kanade mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos—. Deberías de reír de vez en cuando. —La chica le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba Shidou.

─Hikari está rojo…

─Un poco más y parecerías un tomate…

Las dos Anti-Espíritus murmuraron en voz baja mientras veían al chico, Hikari inmediatamente dejó su felicidad momentánea y no admitida, para luego mirar con desesperación a Berserk y a Nightmare. ─¡Dejen de burlarse! ¡No es gracioso!

─¡Estás haciendo mucho ruido, Hikari! No puedo concentrarme. ─Se quejó Diva mientras apretaba botones sin ningún descanso—. ¡Por fin estoy llegando al jefe! ¡Si por tu culpa me desconcentro y pierdo, te mataré!

Todos la escucharon perfectamente, la casa quedó en completo silencio por unos instantes, mientras todos la veían como si fuera un total extraño.

—Que miedo…

─B-Bueno… Dejando eso de lado, les agradecemos que hayan leído el capítulo y los anteriores, nos alegraría que nos dieran su opinión, así como posibles preguntas que tengan para nosotros. Esto es todo, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ─dijo Shidou mientras se dirigía a la audiencia en algún lugar, mientras alzaba la mano.

─¡Tú puedes, Shidou!

─¿Sabes? Me gustó decir los agradecimientos, Shidou, fue divertido.

─Pero… ese es mi trabajo, Kanade. Además… Tú trabajo, el de leer los reviews que envían, es… ¡Un trabajo más importante!

─¡Tiene sentido!


	17. Chapter 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Algo tendrá qué hacerse.**

Shidou había hecho comida para llevarles a Kanade y sus amigos, Kotori le había ayudado solo con los cubiertos y las servilletas. Pero su reciente sentencia de "tenemos que hablar", con su seriedad, le agarró desprevenido, además de que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Cosas que no podía decirle a nadie, preocuparlas con sus inseguridades no era su estilo, con todo lo que había pasado, tampoco podía decírselos.

—¿Pasa algo, Kotori? —Ella asintió con la cabeza y se paró en la salida de la cocina y miró a las chicas.

—Vayan a cambiarse, no iremos a ver a Kanade con estas ropas sudadas, tan pronto llegaron, solo se pusieron a comer, vayan a darse un baño.

—Pero la comida es importante.

—Basta, Tohka, solo estamos perdiendo tiempo, hagamos lo que Kotori dice.

Tohka asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la casa de Shidou para bañarse en los departamentos de al lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

—Es sobre Satou. Aun no lo conocemos bien y fue una suerte que despertara justo en ese momento. Pensé que no tendríamos problemas dentro.

—¿Los tuvieron? Tohka y las demás no me dijeron eso.

—Satou casi mata a un grupo de hechiceras, Shidou. Y no está arrepentido de ello. —Kotori suspiró y el chico tragó saliva—. No sé qué decirle, yo lo detuve pero… no está de acuerdo conmigo. Hizo un muy mal ejemplo en frente de Kanade y Hikari, Miku también estaba ahí, pero no quiso ni girarse a pesar de los gritos.

—Entonces, solo lo vieron ustedes. Eso no está bien, aun así, ¿qué podemos decirle?

—Enojarlo ahora sería un peligro, pero creo que no estará de acuerdo. Reine hizo un informe de todo lo que pudo observar de Satou, lo más peligroso es su inestabilidad emocional, ponerme a discutir sobre matar o no a las hechiceras… solo haría que estallara. Pensé que tendrías una idea, Shidou. —Ella sonrió—. Tú eres bueno en eso, estoy seguro que será más fácil para ti con un chico, Kanade fue más complicada.

—Bueno… supongo que sí. —Shidou hizo una sonrisa amarga, era verdad que tuvo sus tropiezos con Kanade y que algunos no fueron su culpa, pero había algo que Kotori no estaba considerando, ya que ella tenía a un hermano muy gentil. «Sí, mi querida hermana, es más fácil hablar con un chico, pero las chicas son más sensibles y entienden un poco más rápido. Los chicos no, mucho más él que es inestable, cuando se discute con un chico, nunca se llegan a acuerdos gentiles».

—Te lo encargo, Shidou.

—De acuerdo… pensaré en algo.

* * *

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, fueron transportados al Fraxinus. Todas querían entrar ya, pero Shidou les detuvo porque quería estar a solas con Satou, como Reine les dijo que él no había dejado de vigilar a ambos y estaba ahí dentro, esta era la mejor oportunidad para hablar con él calmadamente.

—Hola, Satou —dijo Shidou, al entrar a la habitación—. ¿Siguen durmiendo?

—Sí… siguen descansando.

—Traje bentos para todos, aunque no sabía si tendrías hambre después ya que no quisiste comer antes. —Atrajo su atención al decir eso, ambos se miraron, Shidou estaba nervioso y Satou desvió la mirada.

—N-no era necesario… que hicieras eso. —Dejó los bentos y los cubiertos en la mesa, luego jaló una silla para sentarse a su lado, en frente de la cama de Kanade.

—Yo quería disculparme, Satou.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, yo… debí intentar ayudarte más, pero no lo hice, me asusté y todo lo que dijiste fue verdad. Yo no soy el protector de los espíritus ni nada de eso, aunque sea tonto… aun así quiero ayudar a los espíritus, aunque contigo simplemente me rendí. —Shidou agachó la cabeza—. Es mi culpa que esto haya pasado… debí de haber hecho más por ti, para ayudarte, por eso pido disculpas, Satou.

—Shidou… ya lo hiciste. —Al escuchar esas palabras, recordó parte de su pelea con él, Shidou no entendió sus palabras.

— _Tú no eres humano, Shidou. Moriste pero te levantaste de la muerte, ¿cómo es posible que hagas eso?_

— _Jaja… Creo que ya te lo he dicho… tú mismo me has llamado el "protector de los espíritus", pues bien, tienes razón. —Shidou agarró fuertemente la mano del ángel y con fuerza la lanza, sus ojos seguían amarillos y creía que iba a experimentar una vez más la muerte pues veía triple—. ¡Te detendré! Protegeré a todas de ti, y te salvaré… ¡Te salvaré de ti mismo! No quiero que sigas sufriendo y que por eso destruyas todo esto, si crees que esa es una forma de liberarte de tu tristeza, dañando a todos y a todo, ¡estás muy equivocado!_

—Yo no he podido hacer nada, Satou. Solo hice que las cosas…

—Ya me has perdonado, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo yo. Creo que no importa cuántos Shidou me encuentre en mi camino, todos son igual de molestos —dijo con culpabilidad—. Igual que antes, no has cambiado nada, la única diferencia es que no nos estamos golpeando, Shidou.

— _¡Voy a detenerte! ¡Aunque tenga que romperte la cara! ¡Lo haré, es lo que querías! —Satou detuvo las manos de Shidou y lo lanzó a un lado, volvió a tomar su espada y esperó a que Shidou hiciera algo—. ¡Intenté hablar contigo! ¡No quisiste escuchar! ¡Intenté ser amable! ¡Por eso Tohka fue lastimada! ¡Kotori casi muere y mataste a mi hermana! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡No en paz!_

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Todo lo que le hice a tus amigos, en tu casa, te lo hice a ti, Shidou. —Ahora el chico de cabello azul estaba sudando ligeramente, las chicas escuchaban detrás de la puerta—. No puedo hacer esto, creí que podría pero… no puedo, sé que no entiendes. No merezco estar aquí, no debo estar aquí…

—¡No! —Satou esta vez sí iba a huir pero le agarraron el brazo con fuerza.

—¿Otra vez? Suéltame.

—No he acabado de hablar contigo —dijo en una mezcla de seriedad y nerviosismo.

—Yo sí —respondió seguro de sí mismo, viendo retadoramente a él.

—No tienes por qué irte, ¡no somos tus enemigos! No tienes por qué hacer esto, puedes quedarte, yo… todos nosotros, te ayudaremos.

—¿Te harás responsable?

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa, pero fue tomado del cuello y Satou preparó un puñetazo. Reine y las demás temieron por la seguridad del chico.

—¿Y si te golpeara ahora? —Shidou se quedó callado ante la mirada seria que le estaban dando, ¿qué diablos podía hacer? Apretó los puños y le frunció el ceño—. ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer, Shidou?!

«¿Por qué no lo hace? Sabe que no puedo hacer nada y aun así». Entonces Shidou se sorprendió de su descubrimiento.

* * *

— _Ya que vas a morir, Itsuka Shidou, supongo que puedo explicarte lo que está pasando —respondió Isaac, lo que molestó un poco al chico, pero también estaba interesado—. La sustancia que se le inyectó contenía energía espiritual de ella, que fue extraída hace cinco años, y también contiene una mayor cantidad de mana espiritual de un espíritu artificial, que fue extraída también hace cinco años con el niño que resistió más tiempo el poder de ella, así que digamos que la modificamos a nuestro antojo y desde adentro, esa sustancia toma control de su mente y la obliga a actuar así en contra de su voluntad, así que ahora es una máquina de matar sin oposición._

— _¡Isaac! —Shidou también se unió a la pelea, apoyando a Kotori, como los hermanos que son—. ¡Dime como regresarla a la normalidad! —El chico exigió, mientras peleaba con la Sandalphon a un lado de Kotori—. Yo… Yo…. ¡Yo prometí salvarla! ¡Le prometí que la defendería de cualquiera que intente lastimarla! No me importa quien sea. —Él siguió, y en cada golpe descargaba su furia en contra de la hechicera—. ¡Le dije que siempre estaría con ella! ¡Que puede confiar en mí, así como en ellas! ¡No puedes llegar así como así y destruirle la vida! Kanade merece una vida normal, todos los espíritus merecen una vida tranquila, y si hay gente como tú, que piensa destruírselas como si no valieran nada… ¡Haremos todo lo necesario para detenerte y salvar a Kanade! ¡Ya que ella es muy importante para mí, así como las demás!_

* * *

Entendió por fin, al recordar todo eso, ahí también había fallado y le dolía. Se había encargado de olvidarlo, pero ahora había regresado con fuerza, Shidou mantuvo un duelo de miradas con Satou.

—Hazlo entonces, lo soportaré, pero no dejaré que te vayas. —Le tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que al chico de cabello negro le estaba doliendo.

—Te romperé las piernas, como lo hice antes…

—Pues me arrastraré hasta que aceptes mi propuesta.

—Te romperé… los brazos…

—Gritaré entonces.

—Te dejaré inútil por el resto de tu vida… así me dejaras en paz... —dijo con tristeza, las chicas que escuchaban quería entrar pero Kotori no les dejó—. Te destrozaré, te quitaré del camino, ¡no harás nada entonces!

—¡Pues algo tendré que hacer! —Shidou le gritó y lo agarró de su ropa con fuerza para que le viera a la cara.

—¿¡Por qué?! —dijo mientras se le escurrían las lágrimas y se arrodillaba en frente de Shidou pero seguía apretando fuertemente su playera, Shidou ya estaba harto de no lograr nada nunca, por lo que tomó a Satou de su ropa y lo levantó un poco para que le viera a la cara.

—¡Porque es lo correcto! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Entiéndelo ya! —Lo agitó varias veces, apretando los dientes—. ¡No sigas culpándote! ¡Matar no revive a los muertos! ¡Matar no va curar tu dolor! ¡Alejándote de todos, eso no acabará con tu soledad! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Satou?! ¡No es así como piensas! ¡No es así la realidad! ¡No pienses solo en ti, idiota! ¿¡Quieres que me haga cargo?! ¡Lo haré, incluso si eso significa sufrir! ¡No me importa! Así me duela… así termines odiándome, así llegue un día en que te controlen, ¡algo haré! —Shidou tomó aire y soltó a Satou, quien cayó al suelo de espaldas—. Ah… ah…

«Onii-chan… buen trabajo». Kotori suspiró aliviada.

—Shidou…

—Me haré cargo… desde ahora, desde este momento, puedes confiar en mí y en todos. Desde ahora… no tienes por qué estar solo, vamos. —Le ofreció la mano pero él solo la quedó viendo, no pudo aceptarla—. ¡Vamos!

Shidou lo levantó él mismo y lo abrazó, además de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos…

—No sé qué hacer…

—No hagas nada, para eso estamos aquí. Te enseñaré… Te enseñaré qué hacer, no te preocupes. Ya no estás solo.

Satou correspondió tímidamente, de manera lenta, así como las chicas abrieron la puerta para ver esa escena, lo hicieron silenciosamente, ellos no se dieron cuenta, y menos se percataron que con todos sus gritos, habían despertado a Hikari y Kanade, pero se habían quedado callados al ver el abrazo.

Y así, un nuevo vínculo se formó entre un espíritu y un humano. ¿Saldrían cosas buenas o malas de eso? Ninguno de los presentes podía adivinarlo, pero a Shidou no le importaba, algo tendrá qué hacerse, y con ese pensamiento, no daba seguridad de nada, a excepción… de que él no se rendiría.

* * *

Todos en la casa de Shidou habían quedado un poco sorprendidos, pensaban que iban a tener un día libre, aunque siempre lo tenían, pero ese no era el caso, el televisor repentinamente volvió a encenderse y todos se habían ido a ver el nuevo capítulo de hoy.

─Me sorprende que hoy tuviéramos dos capítulos, ¿verdad, Nightmare? ─preguntó Berserk sin poder creérselo aun, como si fuera algo totalmente extraño.

─¡Sí, sí! Normalmente se tardarían más de una semana… o incluso menos, pero da igual ─contestó Nightmare con emoción, estando totalmente de acuerdo con Berserk ─. ¡Mira! Incluso Diva dejó los juegos por este suceso de otro mundo.

─Debieron de comer algo malo… Eso debió de ser, los autores no se comportarían así… hay algo extraño. ─Diva comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras pensaba detenidamente las cosas, algo no andaba bien.

─Hikari… Hoy no salimos mucho. ¡Pero por otro lado, Shidou esta vez se lució! ─dijo Kanade feliz, mientras apuntaba hacia Shidou con un pulgar en alto ─. ¡Me enorgulleces, Shidou!

─Gracias… Kanade, es muy amable de tu parte ─dijo el chico con una gotita en la cabeza, aunque por un lado se encontraba con ánimos, como si nadie fuera a arruinar su estado de ánimo.

─Hay que alegrarse por esto, Shidou.

─Es cierto, Satou. Ya que hoy fue… ¡Dos por uno! ─Kanade se emocionó repentinamente también, mientras los demás miraban a aquellos tres con confusión.

─Bueno, supongo que… yo daré los agradecimientos ─murmuró Hikari al verlos ─. Uhm, gracias a todos por habernos acompañado hasta aquí, realmente nos gustaría saber su opinión acerca del capítulo de hoy y si se sorprendieron al igual que todos nosotros por este suceso tan extraño, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

─No sabía que podías dar los agradecimientos, Hikari. Bien, bien…

─¡Kanade!¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí? Esto es tan fácil como preparar cereal…

─¡No te burles! ¡Hikari malo!


	18. Chapter 17

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Lo que pudo haber sido.**

—¡Bien, Shidou! —Ante el reciente llamado, Shidou dio un pequeño salto y se alejó del chico por pura inercia. Satou se giró a ellas con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, todas entraron a la habitación.

—¡Tohka! ¿D-Desde cuándo están ahí? —preguntó nervioso mientras el otro se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

—Nunca nos fuimos.

—Nosotros también los vimos, Shidou. —El joven giró su cabeza como robot hacia la cama de Kanade, ella estaba despierta y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿T-Tú también?

—De hecho, yo también, Shidou. Tus gritos lo escucharían hasta en la sala de mando —dijo Hikari, para cuando él le miró, le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarlo, en respuesta, se sonrojó.

—Lo siento… no debí de haber gritado aquí, lo siento, Hikari, Kanade. Ustedes… ¿Están bien? —preguntó apenado.

—No es la mejor forma de despertar, pero sí, lo estoy.

—¿Y tú, Kanade?

—Me asusté un poco pero cuando los vi tan juntos… me alivié, es bueno ver que ya nos estamos llevando bien, todos. —Le señaló a sus espaldas, donde Tohka, la tímida Yoshino y las gemelas Yamai habían rodeado a Satou.

—¿Estás bien, Satou-san? —preguntó la niña, preocupada. Ver a las personas llorar, para ella era algo malo, sobre todo porque perdía el control sin su marioneta en su mano. Hablando de ella, Yoshinon le tocó las mejillas al joven con sus patitas de conejo.

—No llores, Satou-kun. —El nombrado relajó la mirada y le tocó una de sus patitas, la movió de arriba para abajo como un saludo, la niña le sonrió con ternura, Kotori sonrió con los brazos cruzados, Reine observó esa acción como lo más lindo que había hecho el muchacho hasta ahora, eso era mucho, mucho decir.

—Gracias… Gracias, de verdad, ¿cómo es que te llamas?

—Jeje, Yoshinon —respondió con más alegría—. Yoshino es mi mejor amiga, pero… tú también podrías ser mi amigo, Satou-kun.

—¿De verdad? Aun después de… —Pero se calló la boca al ver que la niña hizo un puchero, pero asintió a él—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, Satou-san.

—¡Ahora ya tienes dos amigas más! —dijo Tohka, emocionada—. Además de mí, claro.

—No te olvides de nosotras, Satou. Yo soy Kaguya. —Le sonrió.

—Presentación. Soy Yuzuru Yamai, ella y yo somos gemelas, aunque somos muy parecidas, soy mejor que ella. —También sonrió por dar una buena impresión, su hermana le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí que se parecen mucho.

—¡Yo soy mejor que ella! No digas mentiras, Yuzuru. No le creas, Satou.

—Objeción. Ella es la mentirosa aquí. Voy ganando en nuestros últimos encuentros.

—¡Solo por una! ¡A la otra te superaré y te rebasaré! —Satou se quedó viendo como ambas discutían, así como las demás, y no se le ocurrió más qué decir lo que observó cuando peleó con ambas en la casa de Shidou.

—Creo que ambas hacen buen equipo y son un buen par. —Ellas dejaron los pleitos y sonrieron, un poco avergonzadas, no podían negar ese hecho.

«Ese es un buen cumplido, parece que no eres un mal chico, Satou». Pensó Kotori, comiendo una paleta y viendo toda la situación tranquilamente.

—Bueno, ¡traje bentos para los tres! —Shidou le dio uno a Hikari, junto con sus cubiertos y su botella de jugo, le dio el mismo paquete a Kanade—. Come tú también, Satou.

—Oh, no es necesario, de verdad… —Pero su estómago escogió el peor momento para rugir, él enrojeció—. No tienes por qué darme nada…

—Solo acéptalo, Satou-san, se ve que tienes hambre.

—Miku… —Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa, él no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

Sin más negaciones, los tres chicos empezaron a comer. Satou tenía mucho sin comer, y la más hambrienta del grupo, observaba con detenimiento los bentos de los tres.

—¿Quieres, Tohka? —El chico de cabello negro le ofreció de su traste, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos, Hikari ya conocía su actitud glotona y eso le molestó un poco.

«Espero alguien le detenga».

—¡Tohka, acabas de comer! —dijo Shidou, ella hizo un puchero.

—Pero eso se ve delicioso, Shidou…

—Está bien si quieres un poco. —Le entregó su traste con amabilidad, ella comió una albóndiga pero los dos chicos que conocían a Tohka, le dieron una mirada desaprobatoria, de hecho, ambos negaron con la cabeza, Kanade notó eso algo gracioso y rio un poco.

—¡Sí, está deliciosa! ¿No es así, Satou?

—Sí, es delicioso. Si quieres más, puedes agarrar.

—¿¡En serio!?

—Tohka —dijeron Shidou y Hikari, con molestia.

—Tohka, deja comer a Satou-san. —La comandante y las demás también le regañaron, ella agachó la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

—Está bien, Tohka, puedes agarrar aunque ellos no quieran —dijo Satou con una pequeña sonrisa para que ella dejara de sentirse mal, después de que la mató, tenía una deuda que pagar. Como le había dicho Reine, no sería suficiente con lo que había hecho, y con lo último que le gritó Shidou, estaba seguro que ya no podría irse. «No es mucho, pero desde ahora, cuidaré también de ti, Tohka».

Los demás solo suspiraron, no querían hacer enojar al chico, menos ahora que estaba sensible, en eso todos podían estar de acuerdo, pero Tohka le hacía más caso a su estómago que a la situación. Y luego Satou se lo permitía, algo que no esperaban de parte del chico, ya que hasta ahora, solo lo habían visto pelear y… no se imaginaron nunca que tuviera esta actitud modesta y compasiva con los pucheros.

Comieron en paz y alegría, después de mucho.

—Bien, Kanade, Hikari, ¿cómo se sienten?

—Mucho mejor, mis heridas ya se curaron completamente —dijo la chica, el chico respondió algo parecido.

«Y ya necesitaba esta paz, no dejaré que Darkhole me controle, por su culpa casi no pude hacer nada en esta situación. Lo bueno es que Satou despertó a tiempo, me hubiera gustado ayudar a Shidou con él, pero creo que lo hizo muy bien solo». Hikari suspiró aliviado, extrañaba los días de paz, como este.

—Entonces, ya están dados de alta, pueden regresar a casa.

—¡Al fin podremos descansar! —La chica de cabello morado alzó los brazos en triunfo.

—Deberíamos de ir de compras para celebrar. —La idea de Miku era favorable, pero a excepción de Satou, los chicos sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¡Eso estaría bien, Kanade necesita nueva ropa!

—¿Eh?

—Idea. Deberíamos llevar a Satou también, creo que no le he visto otra ropa desde hace días, igual que Hikari.

—Es verdad —dijo él, mirándose, sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas, desde su pelea con Kanade y en el edificio de la DEM, y no, en Fraxinus no se atrevieron a bañarlo porque se les hacía inadecuado, lo mismo para Hikari.

—Satou necesita quedarse un poco más aquí, chicas.

—¿Por qué, Reine-san?

—Shidou, aun necesito hacerle unas preguntas, ¿podrías responderlas, Satou? —respondió su hermana en vez de la mujer analista.

—Está bien, mientras sepa la respuesta.

—No te preocupes, no es nada de otro mundo, son cosas que deberías de saber.

* * *

Las demás dejaron a Satou con Reine y Kotori. Hikari también tendría esta sección de preguntas, pero no querían apresurar las cosas, sería mejor ir uno a uno, bajo esa premisa de la comandante de la nave, fueron a otro lugar para hacerle diversas pruebas.

—Bien, Satou, ahora te haremos las preguntas. Este aparato es solo para saber que no nos estás mintiendo, cuestiones de seguridad, no te pongas nervioso.

—No lo estoy, Reine. No puedo decir mentiras. —El detector de mentiras indicó que estaba diciendo la verdad, Reine no se esperó eso y Kotori arqueó una ceja.

—Empecemos por lo básico entonces.

Kotori le hizo preguntas como donde vivía antes, su edad, altura, peso, cuando empezó con las preguntas sobre familiares, tardó un poco en responder.

—No los recuerdo. —El detector demostró que no estaba mintiendo, él también agachó la cabeza—. No sé ni siquiera sus nombres.

—¿Y eso? Son tus padres, ¿sufres de amnesia?

—¿Amnesia?

—Es cuando no recuerdas gran parte de tu vida, pueden ser causados por golpes y heridas severas en el cerebro, a veces es permanente, pero solo con el tiempo se podría saber —explicó Reine.

—Entonces, debo tenerla.

—Bueno, ¿tienes alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?

—No sé si sea muy importante ya que puedo manejarlo, pero…

—Nada de peros —dijo con autoridad, Kotori—. Necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte. Ya pensaremos algo con lo de tu memoria.

—Bueno, tengo una enfermedad en el corazón, Arritmia Cardiaca.

Al principio, ninguna de las dos lo creía, no después de verlo pelear ferozmente y a una gran velocidad, eso sería terrible para cualquiera que tuviera esa enfermedad, pero el detector mostró positivo; Satou no mentía.

—¿Cómo?

—Es porque soy un espíritu, mi ángel guardián siempre está cuidando de mí —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila—. Siempre me ayuda en todo.

—¿Tu ángel?

—Sí, es por él que sigo vivo, yo morí hace un tiempo, pero antes de hacerlo, escuché la voz de dios que me regaló a mí ángel guardián, obtuve estos poderes y aprendí a controlarlos.

«Así que, tal vez Phantom le convirtió en espíritu».

—Ya veo, Satou. ¿No pudiste verlo?

—No. Solo escuché su voz, aunque deben saber que yo vengo de otro lugar, en donde las cosas pasaron de distinta manera, aunque aquí también tuve que pelear contra todos.

Las preguntas siguieron, pero muy pocas fueron respondidas, él no podía recordarlas, Kotori se interesó por cómo llegó hasta aquí, le pareció demasiado increíble, pero cuando dijo cosas como que ella también era un espíritu y que Shidou podía invocar a Sandalphon, cosas que no le habían dicho ni mostrado, terminó creyéndole, además de que el detector de mentiras marcó siempre positivo.

—Bien, Satou. Es todo, ya podemos irnos a tu nuevo hogar.

—¿Nuevo hogar? No, no, no es necesario, puedo encontrar mi… casa… —Agachó la cabeza, Kotori pensó que había dicho algo malo—. Tengo que asegurarme… debo ir a visitar un lugar.

—Iré contigo, si no te molesta. —Satou asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ambos fueron transportados a un lugar de la ciudad, pedido por Satou, estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, él guio a la chica de coletas a una casa en específico, mientras Reine vigilaba los niveles emocionales del espíritu.

—Espérame un poco aquí, Kotori.

—De acuerdo. —Satou avanzó hacia una casa común, de dos pisos, de color azul y ventanas blancas. Ella vio que iba a entrar. «Así que a esto se refería con su casa, pero se supone que él viene de otro lado o dimensión».

— _Las cosas van bien, Kotori, está en un 50% y estable._

—Gracias, Reine —contestó por el comunicador en forma de auricular.

El jovencito no pudo abrir la puerta, tenía miedo de lo que estaba dentro, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo en donde está su cuarto, recordaba su casa a la perfección, y si todo estaba correcto, en el segundo piso, ventana izquierda, ahí estaría su cuarto.

Voló, sabiendo que no había nadie viendo más que Kotori, fue ahí cuando miró desde la ventana, algo que le dejó atónito.

— _Kotori, los números de Satou están bajando, ¿pasa algo?_

—¿Qué dices? Pero si solo está viendo algo… maldita sea, ¿es muy bajo?

— _Bajó hasta 40%._

Satou estaba conmocionado de ver a una chica que estaba leyendo un manga, acostada en su cama. Su piel era de un tono blanco, era más bajita que él por tres centímetros, su cabello era negro y largo, pero brillante, sin duda se lo cuidaba mucho, a diferencia del suyo; estaba hecho un desorden, aunque el de esa chica también le tapaba un poco la cara, sus ojos también eran azules, opacos como los de él.

El chico se tocó el cabello que le tapaba ya un poco más allá de la frente. Su cuarto sí estaba muy cambiado, pero lo único en común es que tenía un poster de Miku Izayoi en su pared.

«Me parezco a ella, pero a la vez no». Siguió viéndola, estaba con una blusa amarilla con tirantes y un poco escotada, después de todo estaba en su casa, con un short blanco con bolsas traseras.

—Seiko-chan, ¡la comida está lista! —Escuchó el llamado de su madre desde la ventana, ella respondió con una voz alegre que para él sonaba extraña, puesto que se veía a sí mismo en ella.

—¡Ahora voy!

«Seiko Matsuo». El joven cerró sus ojos y regresó con Kotori, ella le miró preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —Satou se apoyó de su cabello para tapar sus ojos.

—Vámonos… —Se puso las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y caminó lejos de su "casa", Kotori le siguió un poco preocupada, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar, más bien, no podía hacerlo. Sería inapropiado.

Entonces regresaron a casa en silencio, pero por cada paso, Satou se sintió más ligero, con más ánimo, eso fue notado por ella.

—¡Estamos en casa, Shidou! —dijo Kotori al abrir la puerta. Shidou veía la televisión con Tohka y Yoshino.

—Ah, ¡Satou! —Tohka le hizo un gesto con un brazo—. ¡Ven a ver la televisión con nosotros!

—Sí, claro… pero quisiera bañarme antes.

—Igual que Hikari, en ese caso, te prestaré algo de mi ropa, sígueme. —Ambos subieron las escaleras, la chica de coletas solo observó a Satou con ligera tristeza.

Tohka le miró con duda, entonces Kotori sonrió para no preocuparla. Sería su secreto, por ahora.

* * *

Todos en la casa habían terminado de ver el capítulo de hoy, y como siempre, la televisión se apagaba en cuanto terminaba. Ahora todos habían estado presentes, estaban sentados en la sala mientras hacían diferentes actividades; Nightmare se adueñó del control y enseguida comenzó a comer mientras buscaba algún canal interesante, Diva estaba sentada en un sillón con una consola pequeña. Satou, Hikari y Kanade solo estaban flojeando un poco, Berserk buscaba comida en el refrigerador y Shidou estaba pensativo.

─Así que… ─murmuró Berserk sin terminar su frase al regresar con un yogurt en la mano.

─¿Así que…? —La anti-espíritu miró a Hikari, luego a Satou y por último al baño.

─Así que ni Hikari ni Satou se habían bañado hasta hoy…

─Ya dejen de burlarse de mí… ─murmuró Hikari mientras lloraba estilo anime, y les daba la espalda a todos.

─Nadie se está burlando, Hikari.

─Claro que sí, Satou. Mira sus caras ─dijo el chico mientras señalaba a las tres anti-espíritus ─. ¡Las conozco! Se burlan de mí, no es justo.

─Nightmare, Diva, Berserk. ¿Se están burlando de Hikari? ─preguntó la siempre inocente de la espíritu, mientras que las tres mencionadas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa ─. ¿Ves? Dijeron que no.

─¡¿Cómo puedes creerles?! ─Hikari lloró aún más al estilo anime, ya conocía a la chica, sabía que era ridículamente fácil engañarla, pero que no le creyera ni ella…

─Tranquilízate, Hikari. Hay que tomarlo con calma ─dijo Satou seriamente. Todos creyeron que estaría un poco mal después de lo que había ocurrido en el capítulo, así que temieron preguntar, pero verlo actuar tan normal les calmó un poco.

─Está bien….

─Hikari, mira el lado bueno, irás con los demás a que te compren algo de ropa la próxima vez. ─Señaló Shidou, tranquilizando un poco al chico, y era verdad, el enojo, aunque más decepción, se había apaciguado.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso…

─No te preocupes por eso, Hikari. Pero por otro lado, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo de hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado, así como los anteriores, y sin más, espero que algunas de sus dudas hayan sido respondidas, así como también si les surgió alguna, pueden dejar su review, o enviar algún PM a cualquiera de los tres autores, ¡nos vemos!

─Hikari siempre tiene malos presentimientos.

─Si, siempre. Nunca confía en nada…

─Es verdad…

─¡Dejen de hablar mal de mí!


	19. Chapter 18 part 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. Parte 1: ¿Te ayudo a vestirte?**

Todos estaban teniendo una noche tranquila, por fin después de tanto tiempo. Hikari y Satou habían logrado bañarse, les resultó muy relajante, además de sentirse limpios y el estar bajo la regadera del agua se sentía como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado en un instante. Y así, después de esos relajantes momentos, se fueron a dormir.

─Buenas…noches ─dijo la chica con cansancio, mientras abrazaba su almohada con pereza; y aunque realmente Kanade no quería dormir, le preocupaban aquellos dos, aunque tuviera que vigilarlos de vez en cuando, ella no quería que volviera a pasar lo de la DEM, no de nuevo.

─Buenas noches. ─Satou fue el único que le respondió, ella volteó a ver al Anti-Espíritu y este se había quedado dormido, le iba a hablar, pero mejor se quedó callada, no debía de despertarlo.

Al final no resistió más de media hora despierta y se quedó completamente dormida, con su única ropa de dormir que, aunque no le incomodaba, no era del todo una ropa que usarías al dormir junto a alguien, y menos con dos chicos. Kanade vestía con una camisa que le había regalado Shidou después de haber ido a su cuarto por la noche, sin permiso y haber dormido ahí. Pero además de la camisa, no dormía con algún pantalón o short, sino con solo su ropa interior, así que sí, necesitaba ropa nueva.

Llegó un nuevo día, la luz entraba por la ventana y les comenzó a incomodar en la cara, pero más a Hikari, que había escogido la cama junto a la ventana, y al parecer, fue el único que despertó.

─¿Debería de despertarlos? ─murmuró pensativo por unos segundos. «No, mejor no. Si hago eso, seguro Kanade me pega, de Satou no puedo asegurarlo, pero si hablamos de Kanade…»

El chico de cabello negro la miró con detenimiento por unos segundos, ella se movía de un lado al otro mientras abrazaba la almohada, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño realmente extraño, parecía que, en algún momento dado, se iba a caer de la cama.

«¿Debería de despertarla? Creo que si se llega a caer de la cama preferiría recibir un golpe suyo a que ella se lastimara…» Pensó Hikari mientras salía de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia Kanade, pero manteniendo una distancia segura.

─Oye… ─murmuró el chico, intentando hacer que ella despertara, aunque era claro que nunca lo haría de esa manera, así que intentó acercarse un poquito más─. Kanade…

Ella claramente no respondió, aunque parecía que quería abrir los ojos, la flojera ganaba más territorio a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Él no podía verle bien el rostro, ni casi toda la parte de adelante. La almohada que, a pesar de ser un poco más ancha de lo normal, y sorpresivamente larga, había ocultado su rostro, impidiendo cualquier contacto visual.

«Así nunca podré saber si se está despertando o no, necesito que suelte la almohada».

El chico intentó quitarle la almohada, pero en el momento en que sus manos se aproximaban a esta, Kanade rodó un poco y quedó de espaldas a Hikari.

─Se rodó… Ahora no-

Hikari dejó de hablar de golpe repentinamente, su cara estaba completamente roja y parecía que le iba a salir humo de la cabeza.

«¡¿Siempre ha dormido así?!» Pensó el chico mientras alejaba la vista, no podría mirar ni un segundo más. «No debes mirar, Hikari. No, no, no… No es correcto».

Hikari caminó en círculos por unos segundos, tratando de calmarse un poco.

─Mejor despierto a Satou… ─Se dirigió hacia el mencionado, parecía despertar, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas ─. Satou, Satou… Despierta, creo que ya es tarde.

El Anti-espíritu sacudió un poco al chico, temía que llegara a golpearlo de alguna manera, así que lo hizo con sumo cuidado.

─¿Hmm…? ─Satou comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero no completamente, mientras se los tallaba un poco, acompañado de un pequeño bostezo─. ¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces, qué hora es?

─No tengo idea, Satou. Pero-

─¡Ahh! ─Los dos chicos voltearon rápidamente al escuchar un grito, además de un golpe algo fuerte en el suelo.

─¡Kanade! ¿Estás bien? ─La chica se sentó en el suelo después de haber despertado al recibir aquel golpe, mientras que asentía en respuesta, aun un poco aturdida.

«Esa camisa… le queda algo grande… pero mejor no digo nada». Hikari se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada. Satou, así como Kanade, no entendían lo que estaba pasando, lo miraron confundidos.

─¿Por qué te sonrojas, Hikari? ─preguntó Kanade, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

─¿Hay algo gracioso? ─preguntó Satou─. ¿Quieres decir algo?

─Es… Es culpa de Kanade.

─¡¿Qué?! ─La chica se levantó de golpe, mientras caminaba un poco enojada, pero un poco más confundida, hacia él─. ¿Ahora qué hice?

─¡Satou, dile algo!

─¿Decirle qué? No te entiendo ─dijo el chico un poco confundido, mientras que Hikari no entendía el por qué no lo podía notar, si era tan claro como el agua.

─¡Su ropa! ¡Dile algo sobre su ropa! ─Hikari señaló a Kanade de pies a cabeza, enfatizando en algunos lugares, pero ni Satou ni Kanade lo pudieron entender.

─¿Su ropa? ¿Qué con ella? ─preguntó confundido─. Yo no le veo ningún problema.

Hikari se quedó en shock, el chico lo había dicho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

─¡Satou, está en ropa interior! ─Hikari intentó que el chico lo entendiera, pero solo lo miró como si estuviera enfermo─. ¡Kanade no puede estar así como si nada!

─Yo no le veo algún problema, ¿debería de haberlo? ─preguntó la chica con un tono despreocupado.

─Es cierto, Hikari. ¿Hay algún problema?

«No… No los entiendo…»

─¡Kanade, Hikari, Satou! Vamos a la casa de Shidou, ya está la comida. ─Tohka gritó como si fuera una noticia de gran importancia al abrir la puerta, ¿quién iba a juzgarla? Siempre tenía hambre.

─Ya vamos…

* * *

Los chicos se vistieron, cada uno tomó turnos para entrar al baño y alistarse. Y junto a las espíritus, se fueron directamente a la casa del chico; Miku había tenido el día libre, no se podía perder el día de las compras con los demás, algo le decía que iba a ser un día muy divertido. Y en cuanto terminaron de comer y hacer sus respectivos preparativos, se pusieron en marcha rumbo al centro comercial.

─¡Ahh! Esto es realmente grande, yo solo había ido a una que otra tienda, pero este lugar es enorme ─dijo Kanade con sorpresa al entrar por la puerta principal, seguida de los demás.

─Bueno, es cierto… este lugar es enorme ─murmuró Hikari con un poco de sorpresa, mientras miraba a todos lados.

─¡Bien, todos! Vamos a la sección de mujeres ─anunció Miku, mientras señalaba por donde tenían que ir, y así la siguieron hasta llegar a ese lugar.

─Sorpresa. Aquí hay más de lo que me imaginé.

─Eso es verdad, Yuzuru. ¡Hay que explorar! ─dijo Kaguya, mientras jalaba a su gemela por todo el lugar.

─Oye… Shidou ─murmuró Hikari cerca del chico, mientras miraba a las chicas a lo lejos.

─¿S-Si?

─¿Tenemos que quedarnos nosotros también? Digo… No creo que sea correcto ─dijo con cierto nerviosismo, estaba comenzando a sudar un poco.

─No tenemos elección, Hikari… No podemos hacer que se depriman…

─Pero… esto es demasiado ─dijo el Anti-espíritu─. Además, ¿no crees que se vería mal que nosotros, siendo chicos, estemos en el área de las mujeres? Digo, algunos vienen, pero por lo general son con su familia…

─Lo sé, Hikari. Pero nuestro trabajo es hacer que sean felices ─dijo el chico seriamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos─. ¡No te preocupes, saldremos de esta!

—Tiene razón, hay que ver por su bienestar. Aunque no le veo lo malo a estar aquí —comentó Satou, los otros los dos le quedaron viendo raro.

─¡Darling, Hikari-san, Satou-san! ─gritó Miku sus nombres como si estuviera cantando una melodía, y fue entonces en que Hikari y Shidou temieron lo peor.

─¿Qué pasa, Miku? ─Shidou preguntó con inquietud, mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa.

─Antes que nada. ─Miku se giró para ver a los otros dos jóvenes─. Hikari-san, Satou-san, ¿podrían ir con Kanade-chan y las demás?

Los dos chicos prefirieron no preguntar las razones; Hikari temeroso, acompañado de un Satou confundido, se fueron con las demás. Mientras que Shidou… él se había convertido en la presa.

Miku se lo llevó discretamente hacia otra sección, mientras que el chico solo podía temer por lo que pudiera pasarle.

─M-Miku… ¿Por qué v-venimos a este lugar?

─Eso no importa, eso no importa ─dijo la chica mientras le daba la espalda, aparentemente trayendo algo ahí─. Por otro lado…

La chica le mostró un par de ropa interior con una sonrisa, Shidou no se movía, su cara estaba completamente roja y quería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

─Oye… ─murmuró Miku─. ¿Te gusta este color… Shiori-san?

─¿Eh…? ─Shidou quedó en shock demasiado tarde, había caído en las garras del espíritu delante de él, ya no tenía ningún escape. Estaba completamente solo, perdido y sin ayuda.

─Oye, Shiori-san. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo al probador? ─Miku sacó más y más ropa interior mientras caminaba hacia Shidou sin detenerse─. Puedes probarte toda la ropa que quieras, vamos, vamos.

─¡Miku! ─gritó la comandante del Fraxinus con molestia─. Miku, venimos aquí a comprarle ropa a Kanade, Hikari y Satou. No a comprarle ropa interior a Shidou, ¡vamos!

Shidou suspiró de alivió, mientras que Miku suspiró decepcionada, pero esto no acabaría así.

─Darling… ─susurró la chica al oído de Shidou─. La próxima vez… Te ayudaré a vestir ─dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, mientras que después, corrió hacia las demás.

* * *

Los chicos habían terminado de ver el capítulo, pero les dejó un mal sabor de boca a las tres chicas invitadas, bueno, casi ya vivían ahí.

—¡No es justo! —Diva fue la primera en hablar, y por el amor de dios, no estaba hablando de videojuegos.

—¡Te apoyo!

—¡Sí, Hikari tiene la culpa!

—¿¡Ahora qué hice?! —Hikari ya iba rumbo a la puerta, para escapar.

—¿¡Por qué fuiste con ellos a comprar ropa y con nosotras no?!

—Pues… necesitaba ropa… y además… no es mi culpa, ¡estoy en una dimensión desconocida!

—¡Excusas, deberías llevarnos de compras!

—Incluso vio a Kanade-chan con escasa ropa, pervertido —Nightmare giró a otro lado mientras a Hikari estaba totalmente rojo.

—¡No es mi culpa que ella duerma con un camisón! Debería de deshacerse de él.

—¡Pero esto me lo regaló Shidou! —Kanade dijo con desdén.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué pasará en las compras? ¿Será este un día sin problemas? ¡Lo sabremos en la parte dos! —Shidou mostró dos dedos a la audiencia con una sonrisa—. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	20. Chapter 18 part 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. Parte 2: Mujeres.**

Por otro lado, Kanade y las demás estaban hablando con una empleada de la tienda, así que Kotori y Shidou se apresuraron a ir.

─Señorita, ¿podría decirme cuál es su talla? Así sabremos más fácilmente donde buscar ─preguntó la empleada a una Kanade nerviosa y confundida.

─Oye, Satou… ¿Qué está pasando? ─murmuró Shidou al acercarse al chico, le resultaba extraño que las demás estuvieran ahí sin hacer nada─. Y es más, ¿están seguros de dejarla interactuar con un humano?

─Tohka y las demás quieren que Kanade aprenda cosas nuevas, supongo que le dijeron que si no se comportaba bien, iba a recibir un castigo.

─¿Señorita?

─E-Este… yo… yo… ─Kanade cerró sus ojos para pensar claramente, pero aun así no podía, a ella nunca le dijeron su talla, así que nunca podría saberlo─. E-Este… ¿97, 63, 88? ─murmuró mientras parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza y se iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

«¿Y eso que significa?» Se preguntó Hikari al creer que la chica había dicho cualquier cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

«¿No se supone que solo debe tener un número?» Satou también estaba extrañado de lo que dijo su nueva amiga.

— **Tal vez no es lo mismo para las mujeres.**

«Tal vez tengas razón, Mikael».

─Kanade-chan, esa no es tu talla ─dijo Miku, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para calmarla─. Esas son tus medidas ─dijo con una sonrisa.

─Discúlpenos, de ahora en adelante podemos buscar nosotras. Pero gracias por su ayuda. ─Kotori tomó las riendas de la situación, mientras se dirigía a la empleada. Esta les sonrió y se fue, mientras todas suspiraban─. Lo hiciste bien, Kanade. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ¿está bien?

─S-Sí…

─¡Bien, bien! Ahora, Kanade-chan ─dijo Miku contenta─. ¡Deja que Miku te ayude a vestir!

«Oh no… esto no va a terminar bien». Pensó Hikari mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. ─Miku, no creo que sea buena idea, ella ya es grande, puede-

─Hikari-san…

─¿S-Sí?

─¿No me quieres acompañar mientras visto a Kanade? ─preguntó con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Satou─. Satou-san, ¿no quieres ayudarme tú también?

—Bueno —respondió Satou como si nada, Miku retrocedió un poco al escuchar eso, no lo esperó. El otro joven le quedó viendo espantado.

─¿¡Qué dijiste?!

─¡Miku, basta ya! ─Le gritó Kotori con los brazos cruzados, la chica lo único que pudo hacer es decir sí, mientras lloraba un poquito al estilo anime.

─Hmm… Bueno, pero… ¿Qué tal a Hikari-san? ─Miku se recuperó enseguida, mientras el chico temió lo peor—. Hikari-san… serias una linda chica…

─N-no… yo paso…

─Satou-san, ¿podrías sostenerlo? ─preguntó la chica, mientras todos centraron sus miradas en Satou, él al principio lo pensó un poco, pero después caminó hacia Hikari.

─Oye… Satou. —Antes de que Hikari pudiera terminar, Satou lo agarró de los hombros para que no pudiera escapar─. ¿S-Satou?

─Confusión: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─preguntó Yuzuru al volver junto a Kaguya, con una que otra prenda.

─¿Por qué Satou tiene atrapado a Hikari? ¿A qué están jugando? ─preguntó Kaguya con diversión, mientras veía al rehén.

─Miku quiere vestir a Hikari de chica, así que Satou por petición de ella lo atrapó para que no pudiera escapar ─respondió Tohka con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba por todos lados algo bonito.

─Satou, ¿podrías soltar a Hikari? ─Shidou se acercó a él, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, un poco nervioso.

El chico lo pensó por unos segundos, mientras veía que todos a su alrededor le decían que sí con la mirada. Al final lo soltó y el Anti-espíritu fue libre.

─¡Bien! Ahora sí, vamos a lo que venimos en primer lugar y dejemos de jugar, que estamos perdiendo tiempo ─anunció Kotori, mientras que todos estaban de acuerdo. Pero en eso, la comandante centró su mirada en Miku─. Miku, ¿podrías comportarte bien a partir de ahora? No queremos causar problemas.

─Bueno… está bien.

─Oye, Kotori. ¿Nosotros no podemos irnos? ─preguntó Shidou, mientras señalaba a lo lejos la sección de hombres.

─Hmm… está bien, pero si alguna te llama, tendrás que venir, ¿entendido?

─¿Por qué tenemos que irnos, Shidou? ─preguntó Satou aun sin entenderlo muy bien.

─Porque las chicas van a cambiarse, así que no debemos de estar aquí…

─¿Por qué? Yo no le veo lo malo ─dijo seriamente, mientras los miraba fijamente, tratando de entender.

─Satou… Bueno, no importa. Pero tenemos que adelantarnos un poco e ir a por su ropa, recuerden que necesitan ─dijo mirando a los dos chicos.

─Bueno, en eso tienes razón… ─murmuró el espíritu, mientras comenzaba a caminar sin aviso─. Pero en cuanto terminemos, volveremos con las demás.

Shidou y Hikari decidieron que mejor no le dirían nada, y lo siguieron aun con la duda de por qué no le avergüenza nada, pero eso lo descubrirían después, o eso esperaban.

* * *

Mientras que, con las chicas, ellas no podían decidir tan fácilmente, elegían una ropa, pero la cambiaban por otra al pasar algunos minutos, y así se la llevaban. No sabían elegir al momento de tenerlo frente a sus ojos, pero con Kanade es otra historia, ella inspeccionaba la ropa detalladamente, la que no cumplía con sus expectativas, la dejaba donde estaba y veía la que estaba a un lado, era un proceso lento, pero funcional.

─Kanade-san… ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? ─preguntó Yoshino en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a ella silenciosamente.

─Gracias, Yoshino. Te lo agradecería mucho.

─¡No olvides a Yoshinon, Kanade-chan! ─dijo la marioneta, mientras la niña se reía un poco, Kanade le acarició la cabeza.

─Cuento con ustedes dos, Yoshino, Yoshinon.

─Oye, Kanade. Después de esto, ¿quieres ir y escoger un traje de baño? ─Tohka se le acercó por detrás, al parecer, mágicamente, las demás habían vuelto de escoger la ropa que se iban a llevar.

─¿Traje de baño?

─Sí, sí. ¡Para ir a un parque acuático o a la piscina! ─dijo Tohka con emoción, mientras seguía hablando de cosas similares.

─Yo… ─murmuró la chica, atrayendo la atención de los demás─. No creo… poder llegar a ese algún día… ─dijo con una sonrisa que confundió a todas las demás.

─Oigan… ¿Y esas caras? ─preguntó Shidou un poco confundido al llegar con los otros dos, al parecer no tardaron tanto y traían consigo la ropa suficiente como para sobrevivir.

─¡No pasa nada, Shidou! ─respondió Kanade mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

─Está bien, ¿ya tienen lo que necesitaban? ─Él preguntó, mientras que las demás asentían con la cabeza, confundiendo un poco a los demás.

─Oye… Shidou, ¿soy yo o les pasa algo raro? ─preguntó Hikari mientras se acercaba a los otros dos silenciosamente─. ¿Qué piensas tú, Satou?

─Pues no se ven tan animadas como antes, yo creo que sí tienen algo raro ─respondió el espíritu, mientras las seguían al cajero para pagar.

─¿Crees que les haya pasado algo con la ropa? ─preguntó el Anti-espíritu sin dejar de vigilarlas.

─No... No creo, no por algo así se deprimirían ─contestó Shidou sin poder creérsela todavía, él las conocía muy bien, así que algo como la ropa no las pondría triste.

─¿Entonces tenemos que esperar a que nos lo digan?

─Si, Satou… Y eso es lo peor, puede que ni nos tomen en cuenta.

─Las mujeres pueden ser crueles en ciertas ocasiones ─murmuró Hikari mientras recordaba algunas cosas pasadas.

—¿Y por qué no les preguntamos?

—Las chicas… son especiales con ese tipo de cosas —explicó Shidou con voz tranquila, pero Satou no entendió—. Si las presionamos, podrían molestarse con nosotros.

—Pero si las dejamos así, creo que es mejor que se les pase la tristeza. —Y se alejó de ellos para ir con las chicas.

—Satou, espera, no creo que eso…

—Déjalo, Hikari. No creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión. —Shidou caminó normalmente y el otro le siguió de la misma manera.

Satou alcanzó a las chicas que tenían el rostro algo preocupado, solo Kanade y Kotori parecían normales. Entonces, se aproximó a la que más se le notaba el desgano. Estaban poniendo la ropa encima de la banda para que la cajera lo cobrara.

—Tohka.

—Satou… —Su rostro cambió al verlo y dio una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

—Ah, sí. Espero pagarles esto cuando pueda.

—No es nada, Shidou hizo lo mismo por mí cuando no sabía nada. Todo esto es gratis para ti.

—Bueno, si lo es, ¿no deberías estar más feliz? ¿Qué les pasó? —Ante la pregunta, la chica miró hacia su ropa. Las demás escucharon y los chicos, un poco lejos, también.

—Bueno… no es nada, ¡no te preocupes! —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te ves como siempre, ¿te hicieron algo malo? —preguntó calmadamente, Tohka le dio una mirada a Kanade, luego regresó la vista a Satou, pero él no entendió el gesto—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No es nada! —Tohka se volteó, ¿cómo era posible que no entendiera?

«Espero no esté enojado». Pensó Kotori. Después de ayer, no quería verlo alejado, pero como si algún dios la hubiera escuchado, el chico no estaba enojado.

—Tohka… ¿Estás enojada? —preguntó al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Satou-san, solo déjala, ¿no te dijo ya lo que querías? No pasó nada. —Las palabras de Miku sonaron duras, incluso su mirada era penetrante, después de todo, solo Shidou podía tener toda su confianza y amabilidad.

—Solo quería saber por qué actúan tan raro, si no quieren decirlo, supongo que no puedo hacer nada, más que seguir viéndolas. Eso es todo.

Satou soltó el hombro de Tohka, ella reaccionó por fin y se giró a él. Miku, por otro lado, jaló a la chica porque ya habían terminado de pagar lo suyo, ambas se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Kotori decidió alejarlas también de ellos, dejaría que Shidou se encargara, además de que no era bueno que se pelearan. Eso podría ser un grave error y después de tanto esfuerzo, no podía ser que la regaran. Por otro lado, ella miró desaprobatoriamente a ambas chicas, Tohka lo notó y agachó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Satou. Sé que solo te estabas preocupando.

—Por eso te dije que no lo hicieras —dijo Hikari, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hice algo malo, ¿verdad? Por eso Tohka se molestó y Miku también.

—¡Claro que no! —Shidou terminó de pagar ya que no era mucho lo de ellos—. Tú solo te estabas preocupando, no te sientas mal…

—Me disculparé entonces.

—Pero si no hiciste nada malo —dijo rápidamente, el Anti-espíritu—. Ellas son las que están mal aquí.

—Pero de alguna forma las hice enojar, debo remediar eso. —Hikari suspiró y se puso la mano en su frente.

—Dile algo, Shidou…

«Es bueno ver que se preocupa, cuando antes solo quería matarlas». Shidou solo pudo sonreír, solo él se daba cuenta de esos detalles tan simples. —Si eso te hace sentir mejor, creo que deberías hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Satou tomó su bolsa de ropa, así como los demás hicieron lo mismo y le alcanzaron. Tuvieron que correr porque las demás ya iban algo lejos, las cosas ya estaban un poco distintas cuando las alcanzaron.

Kotori estaba enojada y eso lo notaron las demás, cuando Miku le preguntó, ella simplemente dijo que no pasaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la vio, tal vez así aprendería lo que sintió Satou hace unos momentos. La idol se mostró confundida, pero se enojó de igual forma.

—E-Esperen, no creo que deban estar así. —Yoshino intentó mejorar la situación.

—No sé qué le pasa a Kotori —dijo Miku con desdén.

—¡Oigan, no nos dejen atrás! —Ellas se detuvieron y ellos frenaron.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Shidou, podía jurar que sentía las auras amargas de Kotori y Miku.

—Tohka. —Satou se acercó a ella—. Lo siento, creo que te dije algo malo antes, no quería que te enojaras.

—No, no, yo lo siento. No debí decirte eso, Satou. ¿Me perdonas? —Tohka estaba realmente arrepentida—. Soy una tonta, Satou también es un espíritu y también debe desconocer muchas cosas, aun así, dije esas cosas.

—Solo dijiste lo que querías, como Miku. No hay nada que perdonar, fui yo el que te hizo enojar con algo que dije, ¿no?

Todas vieron eso de manera extraña, todos, excepto Satou, estaban de acuerdo en que Tohka debía de disculparse, incluso Miku ahora, entendió que había sido dura con el chico.

—¡Pero fui grosera! Lo siento, Satou.

—No es nada, todo está bien, si es que no estás enojada.

—¡No lo estoy, de verdad!

—Entonces, todo está bien ahora. —Sonrió un poco y siguió caminando, los demás le imitaron, Hikari entendió que su amigo no entendía a las mujeres, hizo todo lo que se le dijo que no hiciera, y obtuvo el perdón que no lo necesitaba él, sino ellas.

En fin, había mucho que tenían que conocer sobre él y por qué era tan extraño. En el camino, Miku observaba que Satou estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, pero no podía ir y disculparse, porque no tenía tanta confianza en él, era un chico aún más raro que Shidou.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, se fueron del centro comercial.

* * *

La televisión se había apagado después del capítulo de hoy. Solo por saber lo que seguía después del anterior, es que dejaron que Hikari estuviera ileso de regañadas, además de que Shidou las calmó.

—Eso estuvo bien.

—Creí que eras malo, Satou-san —dijo Nightmare con una sonrisa y lo abrazó—. Pero eres muy amable, espero que Miku se disculpe.

—No es nada… Nightmare —dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, no podía evitarlo.

—Hikari, deberías seguir su ejemplo, ¡jum! —Berserk volteó a otro lado con mucha molestia, el chico se mantuvo viendo la televisión apagada.

—Sí, es cierto, por eso las llevaré cuando pueda al centro comercial.

—¿¡Qué?! —Las tres voltearon a verle con sorpresa. Las tres rodearon el sillón de Hikari y lo abrazaron—. ¡Te queremos, Hikari!

—Todo por lo que dije… —Kanade tenía un aura morada, pero Shidou le revolvió su cabello blanco con rapidez—. ¿¡Quién?! ¿Shidou?

—No te sientas mal, gracias a ti, aprendieron una gran lección. No hiciste nada malo. —Shidou abrazó a Kanade y ella terminó sonriendo.

─Gracias… ¡Pero por cierto! Llegó un nuevo review, ¡al fin pude traer algo! Y tenemos una pregunta, la leeré, así que escuchen ─dijo Kanade con emoción mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa─. ¿Esta historia será corta o extensa?

─¿Qué dice la nota que dejaron los autores? Debe de estar por ahí…

─Hmm… Dicen que será extensa, aunque creo que ya lo está siendo, ¿no lo creen?

─Bueno, sí, eso es verdad. Pero solo nos queda esperar ─dijo Hikari un poco preocupado por lo último.

─¡También nos alegra que te guste la historia, Evasion Mutual, así como también le agradecemos a Canibal2000 por habernos dejado review, espero que puedan seguir acompañándonos hasta el final, ¡muchas gracias! ─dijo Kanade con emoción mientras se dirigía al público.

─Esto hay que celebrarlo… ¿Quién quiere comer un pastel? ¡Yo lo preparo! ─sugirió el chico de cabello azul sin haberla pensado mucho, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza para dirigirse al comedor rápidamente.

—Supongo que es mi turno. —Satou se dirigió al público—. Gracias por leernos, esperamos verlos pronto en la siguiente emisión, si tienen algo que opinar, déjenlas en su review o por PM, les responderemos sin falta. Y perdonen si nos atrasamos más de lo normal, pero los autores estarán ocupados y puede que tarden, sin más, nos vemos y pásenla bien.


	21. Nota de autores: importante

**Advertencia: la siguiente nota contiene información importante sobre las tres historias que se han juntado para hacer esta historia en conjunto. Si tienes planes de leer las historias de Satou, Hikari o Kanade, te recomendamos que no te hagas ningún spoiler con lo que hay a continuación sobre la historia de los personajes, sin más, comencemos con la nota de autor para evitar malentendidos.**

* * *

Primero que nada, gracias por leernos nuevamente y todos nosotros esperamos que estén muy bien y que el fic les esté gustando.

Esto no es un capítulo, es una nota con información importante, pero tiene que ver con la anterior nota aclaratoria. Gracias al review de canibal2000 y a su sugerencia, más bien dicho, se nos ha ocurrido hacer esta nota para ustedes.

La situación es simple, hay personajes que son de diferentes fics y eso es algo que si no se dieron cuenta solos, no es culpa suya, sino nuestra en parte. Pero creo que el fanfic habla por sí solo cuando va introduciendo a los personajes paso a paso, sí, tal vez la forma no fue la más apropiada, pero las situaciones que se mostraron no daban para dar tanta explicación, pero como dijimos antes, para eso están los fanfics de los que estos personajes salieron y de los que son parte de los protagonistas.

Y resumir más de 15 capítulos es complicado, y no es lo mismo leerlo de un personaje que cuenta su historia o que lo haga el narrador, porque deja muchas cosas inconclusas y se mata la emoción de lo que es la historia de cada personaje, algo parecido y tal vez sea un mal ejemplo, es cuando un amigo te cuenta una película, no es lo mismo que tú la veas a que te la cuenten.

Pero haremos un resumen de los personajes que ustedes no conocen para que se den una idea y no estén tan perdidos en el fanfic, al parecer de Kyubi1, no es tan necesario hacer esto, porque de todas formas, dentro del fic y por los capítulos que llevamos, no es que los personajes sean unos desconocidos, no, ustedes los están conociendo. Pero, Kyubi1 reconoce que no todos están acostumbrados a leer y recordar exactamente lo que pasó, así como ir conectando las piezas del rompecabezas que se están dejando, y a lo mejor no lo notan.

¿Resumiremos toda la información de los personajes? De una vez les decimos que no. Solo diremos lo esencial para que se tenga mayor conocimiento de los personajes. Teniendo esto ya aclarado, empecemos con el principio.

Antes que nada, empezaremos con el capítulo uno de este fic que está publicado con la cuenta de KanadeSilver, ¿por qué con esa y no otra o una nueva? Porque toda esta combinación se centra en el universo donde está su personaje, Kanade Shimizu, y se ubica justo antes del capítulo 18 de su fic: "Un Ángel en la Oscuridad", y justo después del capítulo 17, en donde el capítulo 18 no pasó como tal, y hasta ahí, de Kanade se pueden decir muchas cosas, que luego les contaremos más a detalle.

Hikari, el Anti-espíritu, fue sacado de su fic justamente en el capítulo 20 de su fanfic: "Un nuevo Shido", las razones luego se explicaran.

Satou, el espíritu hombre, también fue sacado de su fanfic: "Guía para enamorar a un espíritu", en el capítulo 27.

Y de los tres hay mucho que contar, algunas cosas ya se han contado, otras se han dejado flashbacks para entender por las cosas que han pasado y otras los mismos personajes las han tenido que contar a lo largo del fic. De todas formas, continuemos.

* * *

Nombre: Satou Matsuo.

Edad: 14 años.

Descripción física: Tiene el cabello de color negro, le llega un poco más lejos del cuello y casi a los hombros por los lados. Sus ojos son color azul tenue, cuando se pone su Vestido Astral, el color de sus ojos se intensifica, cuando Mikael toma posesión de su cuerpo, son de color azul pero transparentes. Altura promedio de acuerdo a su edad, su peso también es un poco más alto del promedio de acuerdo a alguien de su edad. Su piel es blanca y su cara es redondeada.

Raza: Espíritu. Anteriormente humano.

Ángel: Mikael (Quien es semejante a dios).

Arma del ángel: Es una espada hecha de pura electricidad y energía espiritual, por lo cual es amorfa y puede extenderse tanto como quiera, a pesar de ser eléctrica, es sólida por lo que otros objetos pueden chocar contra ella.

Vestido Astral: Eloha-Va-Daath (Dios y el saber).

Historia breve: Satou era un humano normal hasta que el día en que sus padres murieron por culpa del ataque masivo que hizo Alter Tohka por querer matar a Shidou, escuchó una voz que él pensó que era de dios, que le ofreció poder para poder vengarse del espíritu que había matado a sus padres, por lo que obtiene a su ángel, Mikael y se convierte en un espíritu. Gracias a que es un espíritu y sus habilidades, puede lidiar con sus problemas de corazón, pero de todas formas, no lo puede curar ni su ángel ya que es de nacimiento la enfermedad.

Llega el día en que por fin encuentra a Tohka, por lo que no duda en enfrentarse a todas sus amigas espíritu y a Shidou, como se nota en los flashbacks, estas peleas no fueron nada leves y dejaron daños colaterales. En el primer encuentro con Shidou y las demás, derrota a todos los espíritus, a toda la AST, asesina a Mana y Shidou fue el último en caer y logró reprenderlo para que finalmente huyera. Durante la pelea, se descubrió que podía alternar consciencias; entre la suya y la de su ángel, cambiando por completo cada vez que lo hacía, como ya se ha visto en las peleas y en como habla con Mikael en este fanfic.

Ya que es una persona muy justa y no quiere matar a humanos, revivió a Mana con una técnica especial en la que él puede morir, si su ángel se aleja demasiado tiempo de su cuerpo, como se vio en el capítulo 10 de este fanfic, en el que revivió a Tohka.

Después de bastante tiempo, en el que pasaron muchas cosas del lado de Shidou y compañía, Satou vuelve a encontrarse con Shidou para una pelea más, pero esta vez, Shidou está solo y completamente diferente, es donde ocurre el segundo encuentro. Se pelean a muerte, Satou mata a Shidou pero este revive gracias a sus poderes y después de mucho pelear, y de varios daños, Satou es finalmente derrotado y llevado al Fraxinus para que lo examinen. Durante la pelea, Shidou lo hizo reflexionar y pensar que tal vez, él estaba equivocado, así que Mikael hace una promesa con Shidou de contarle lo que quiera saber si lo derrota, lo cual sucede.

En Fraxinus, interrogan a Satou con variedad de preguntas en las que saben de su problema de corazón, de su amnesia y finalmente, cuando Shidou habla con él, Satou les explica cómo funcionan sus poderes y como es la relación ángel-humano dentro del cuerpo de un espíritu, es ahí cuando Mikael se revela como el ser que está dentro de Satou, y que puede tomar posesión de su cuerpo gracias a su "conexión", diferente a los demás espíritus.

Mikael le hace la misma pregunta que Satou le hizo a Shidou en el capítulo 10 de este fanfic: "¿Tomarías la responsabilidad de todo lo que hagan los espíritus?". Y tal como pasó aquí, pasó allá; Shidou afirma pero cuando lo hace, Mikael le encara todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar Satou por el incidente de Alter Tohka en el que Shidou no pudo hacer nada para evitar eso. Sin saber qué responder a la verdad, Shidou se queda callado y Mikael escapa de Fraxinus.

Confundido y descansando en un lugar aleatorio de la ciudad, se encuentra con Kurumi, quien tiene planes de robarle toda su energía para su beneficio, por lo que ambos tienen un encuentro en el que Satou reflexiona y se da cuenta de que, desde que tenía los poderes de espíritu, no recordaba nada de su vida, tampoco las sensaciones que te hace sentir una persona del sexo opuesto y muchas cosas más.

Al no confiar en Kurumi a pesar de que ella fue muy amable y caritativa, prometen encontrarse una vez más para conocerse mejor. Es después, cuando él se encontraba caminando solo, que se ve atrapado dentro de un agujero de gusano que lo transporta a una habitación de hotel, lo cual sucede en el capítulo 4 de este fanfic.

* * *

Nombre: Kanade Shimizu.

Raza: Espíritu.

Edad: desconocida, aparenta la edad de una chica de 15 o 16 años.

Ángel: Raziel.

Vestido Astral: Yahvé.

Apariencia física:

Kanade es una chica de una altura similar a la de Tohka, solo que un poco más alta a diferencia de esta, pero es más baja a comparación de Miku. Tiene un largo cabello blanco que le llega un poco más arriba de las caderas, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son de un color aguamarina y turquesa, su pupila es blanca a comparación de los otros espíritus. Consta de un cuerpo voluptuoso, en donde más se puede apreciar es en el pecho, es considerablemente más grande solo por un poco que el de Miku. Sus medidas son 97, 63, 88.

Historia pasada (Resumen):

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Tohka inversa había emergido y destruido parte de la ciudad, un día como cualquier otro, la alarma de un terremoto espacial sonó por toda la ciudad y apareció un espíritu, que después de un tiempo se descubre que su nombre es Kanade. Cuando Shidou ya había llegado a la escena ella estaba peleando contra la AST, el chico detuvo una posible muerte al interrumpir al espíritu en media pelea. Después de eso, la siguió, e intentó que aceptara hablar con él, pero no hubo un buen resultado, y solo después de que Shidou diera señales de que no era un humano normal y corriente, ella, después de que este le rogara un poco, aceptó salir en una cita con él.

Al día siguiente, se encuentran en una azotea para después comenzar su cita; en esta, Kanade aprende cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado, probó muchas cosas y experimentó otras. Al llegar la puesta de sol, la DEM llega a interrumpirlos y se llevan a Kanade después de amenazarla con que van a matar al chico, pero cuando están lo suficientemente lejos, una hechicera rompe el trato y lo atraviesa, mientras que a Kanade le inyectan un tranquilizante.

En cuanto el chico despierta, se ponen en marcha para rescatar a la espíritu con la ayuda de las demás, pero cuando están a punto de entrar al edificio, Kanade sale por si sola con Isaac y Ellen detrás de ella. La chica los ataca planeando matar a Shidou después de que Isaac la convenciera de que solo la engañó para sellar sus poderes, aunque no sabía lo que significaba.

Y después de que Shidou con la ayuda de Yoshino logra quedar con ella a solas, le explica su situación, después de hacerla comprender, la besa, y así sella sus poderes, pero se desmaya después y la llevan al Fraxinus inmediatamente. Después de que la examinan, la interrogan acerca de Phantom, pero ella no sabía nada, ni siquiera sabía acerca de si misma, y al tener una plática con algunos espíritus, la llevaron a una especie de tanque para que se recuperara.

Mientras todos dormían, Shidou tuvo un mal presagio al tener un sueño muy diferente de lo normal, pero no le dio mucha importancia al pensar que no había sido nada fuera de lo común. Al día siguiente, Shidou lleva a Kanade a una tienda donde vendían mascotas, pero al no encontrar al gato blanco que buscaban, fueron a buscarlo, pero terminaron en un parque, y con Kanade perdida en un bosque cercano al jugar a las escondidas con unos niños a los que al principio les tuvo miedo.

Se encontró con Kurumi al adentrarse en el bosque, estuvieron hablando hasta que apareció Shidou y platicó con ella hasta que le mencionó lo que significaba "sellar sus poderes", Kanade se enoja al saberlo, y le advierte a Shidou que no se acerque a ella. Al final, llegan las demás y los vuelven a capturar al tratarse de una emboscada por parte de la DEM.

Dentro de edificio, pasan por muchas cosas para poder salir, pero al final Isaac y Ellen escapan al mencionar que ya habían cumplido con sus objetivos. Pero al estar dentro de la DEM, Shidou descubre el misterioso pasado detrás de Kanade, y no le dice a nadie. Para finalizar, en el capítulo 17 vuelven al Fraxinus y después de que Kanade recupera un poco la movilidad, va a una "cita" con Shidou y después de ese día, comienza lo que se vio en el capítulo 1 del fanfic en conjunto.

* * *

Nombre: Hikari Kusakariki.

Edad: Edad real no revelable por ahora, apariencia de chico de 15 años.

Descripción: Piel blanca, ojos azul oscuro, no le preocupa tanto su cabello, así que le llega hasta el cuello. No posee un traje astral, sino una capa que le gusta llamar la capa del vacío, capaz de guardar en su interior infinidad de cosas, lo difícil es sacar lo que quieras, pero no se puede guardar nada vivo ahí. Físico desarrollado, debido a su entrenamiento.

Raza general: Inicialmente era otra cosa, pero ahora es un anti-espíritu.

Ocupación: Eliminación o liberación de anti-espíritus de los bandos de Lucifer o Ezequiel. Objetivo personal, eliminar a Ezequiel y a Lucifer.

Ángel: Ninguno personal, sin embargo, absorbió las energías de todas las chicas de su dimensión, puede usar sus poderes hasta cierto punto, pero al no tener experiencia, teme que se le salgan de control y prefiere no usarlos.

Historia:

Hikari era un explorador de Ezequiel que estaba en la tierra para recaudar información de los espíritus para así, poder eliminarlos, durante sus investigaciones él estuvo observando a Shidou y a las chicas y poco a poco fue dudando de su misión, la vida de Shidou con las chicas le recordaba de cierta forma a la suya propia con las otras anti-espíritus, entonces decide que no dejará que Ezequiel las mate, se aparece ante Shidou y le ofrece su ayuda, inicialmente debido a que su cuerpo era inestable, la única forma de ayudar a Shidou era que ambos se fusionaran, cosa que hicieron para ganar al primer anti-espíritu que llegó.

Hikari se fue acostumbrando a vivir con las chicas y con Shidou, tanto que se sentía parte de esa familia, aprendió muchas cosas de ellas y pasaba el tiempo con ellas divirtiéndose, en una ocasión durante un día en el cuál están en el parque aparecen otros anti-espíritus, uno de ellos siendo su mejor amigo, luego de pelear y volver a fusionarse con Shidou, logran ganar, luego se enfrentarían a otros dos anti-espíritus más para evitar que Ezequiel en persona y su ejército se manifiesten en la tierra.

La situación estaba muy tensa, entonces aquellas anti-espíritus que tanto apreciaba Hikari, aparecieron como sus enemigas, pero él de diversas formas evitó los conflictos con ellas y terminaron siendo aliadas y amigas suyas una vez más, Hikari tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el futuro, sabía que un enemigo muy fuerte se acercaba llamado Gabriel y sabía que no podría ganar de forma normal, si su plan funcionaba iba a lastimar a todos, entonces decidió que haría que todos lo odiaran, para esto traicionó a Shidou y las chicas, absorbiendo sus energías y luego también absorbió las energías de las anti-espíritus, se alió con el AST y el DEM para conseguir un poder que necesitaría para enfrentar a Gabriel.

Con su ayuda libera a un grupo de hechiceras capturadas y derrota a un grupo de anti-espíritus que apreciaba y lo apreciaban, tuvo que poner a un lado sus sentimientos, luego Gabriel finalmente llegó y Hikari tuvo una gran batalla con él, pero tal como había previsto, Hikari no podía ganar de forma normal, luego de disculparse con todos y mostrar los motivos de sus acciones, se autodestruye para matar a Gabriel, logra matarlo, pero gracias a un plan B de reserva, Hikari sobrevive y es lanzado a un lugar desde el cuál puede acceder a cualquier dimensión, entra a una dimensión y suceden los eventos de capítulo 1 del fic.


	22. Chapter 19 part 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Parte 1: Aprendiendo lo básico.**

El grupo de chicos regresó a casa, a excepción de Miku, quien se despidió tan solo al salir del centro comercial, ya que llegaron a traerla en auto. De todas formas, como suele pasar, los chicos se pusieron a ordenar su ropa nueva.

Así es como nos encontramos en el cuarto de Kanade y compañía.

—Se te verá muy bien esa ropa, Kanade —comentó Hikari al ver como ella colgaba su ropa en el armario.

—Gracias. Creo que a ti también se te verá bien lo que escogiste.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando de ropa, Satou estaba doblando la suya. En su mayoría, había escogido puras playeras deportivas, dos playeras sin mangas, una nueva sudadera negra pero delgada, algunos pantalones y unos tenis nuevos. Cuando terminó, abrió la primera gaveta, pero se encontró con extrañas prendas que nunca había visto, tomó una en sus manos.

—Kanade, ¿qué es esto?

—¿Qué cosa? —Al ver su ropa interior, Hikari se sonrojó inmediatamente—. Esa es mi ropa interior, Satou. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¡Deja eso, Satou! Es… es malo tomar la ropa interior de una chica.

—¿De verdad? Eso no lo sabía.

—Ni yo —dijo Kanade, feliz de saber algo nuevo, aunque era vergonzoso ahora—. E-Entonces… deja eso en su lugar, Satou.

—Cierto, lo siento. Usaré la otra gaveta para mi ropa. —Dejó la prenda de la chica en su lugar, cerró la gaveta y abrió la otra que estaba vacía para guardar sus cosas, Hikari se acercó a él.

—Oye, Satou, ¿cómo es que no sabes lo que te acabo de decir?

—Tengo amnesia. —Eso llamó la atención de la chica del cuarto.

—¿Amnesia?

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué eres así, Satou. Esto explica muchas cosas.

Satou asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la playera blanca como si nada, el otro chico le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, Kanade quedó viendo a los dos con una interrogante en la cabeza, Hikari se dio cuenta.

—Satou… ¿Te vas a cambiar en frente de una chica?

—¿Está mal? —dijo ya sin playera y a punto de ponerse una playera sin mangas de color negra.

—Esto va para los dos, sí, es inapropiado que te cambies si Kanade está aquí.

La chica se avergonzó y volteó a otro lado, Satou se puso su ropa nueva rápido.

—Lo siento, seré más cuidadoso ahora, Hikari.

—Ahh… eso espero.

El Anti-espíritu pensó que ahora sería el niñero de ambos espíritus, pues eran ignorantes de varias cosas de sentido común, aunque eso le recordó a sí mismo, cuando tampoco conocía muchas cosas del mundo.

—Oigan… —dijo Satou con un tono algo serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kanade se tiró a la suave cama, para descansar un rato, Hikari también estaba acostado, pensando en su mundo.

—Yo quería ayudarlos… a ser más fuertes.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, estaba pensando en una manera de recompensar todo lo que han hecho por mí, ¡y pensé en ayudarles a utilizar sus poderes y a ser más fuertes!

—Pero ya sé utilizar mis poderes, Satou.

—No es suficiente, además de que cuando sepas controlar tus poderes, podrás hacer esto sin esfuerzo. —Satou concentró energía espiritual en su mano, hasta que formó una flama de color azul.

—Eso es… —La chica se acercó más para ver de cerca, estaba impresionada de esa habilidad—. Es energía pura, y no estás usando tu Vestido Astral, ¿cómo es posible?

—Esto pasa cuando dominas tus poderes al máximo, Hikari podría hacerlo también.

—¿Yo? Pero soy un Anti-espíritu, no funciona de la misma forma.

—Claro que sí, todos poseemos la misma energía, así que estaba pensando en que podía enseñarles a ser más fuertes, serán más fuertes que yo. También ya he pensado en un método de entrenamiento, por favor, Kanade, Hikari, déjenme ayudarles —dijo con emoción.

«Es verdad que me derrotó fácilmente… y si me vuelvo más fuerte con su ayuda, podría mantener a Darkhole tranquilo».

«Si Satou me ayuda, me volveré más fuerte… en ese caso».

—¡Aceptamos! —dijeron ambos chicos, emocionados, Satou sonrió.

—En ese caso, empezaremos desde hoy, pero vayamos con Shidou para decirle.

—¿Eh? ¿Shidou?

—Puede que no me crean, pero Shidou puede llegar a ser más fuerte que yo. De donde yo vengo, Shidou es más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos.

Eso les dejó realmente impresionados, a Hikari no tanto, pues de donde él viene, Shidou también es fuerte, aunque no tanto para vencer a todos los espíritus juntos.

De todas maneras, no dijeron nada y siguieron a Satou a la casa de Shidou. Estaba solo en su cuarto y ni rastros de Kotori; se había ido al Fraxinus.

—Shidou, queremos hablarte —dijo la chica del grupo, tocando la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Abrió la puerta.

—Verás, Shidou… queremos que entrenes con nosotros.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, Kanade?

—Escucha, ahora mismo, eres tan débil que eres un blanco fácil, Shidou —explicó duramente, el espíritu—. Si vas a ser "el protector de los espíritus" debes ser más fuerte, y yo puedo hacer eso por ti.

Hasta ahora, él mismo se había sentido un inútil. Ciertamente, involucrarse con los espíritus no era solo decir "sí" como le había dicho a Satou en su anterior conversación. La AST, la DEM, sus amigas y él estarían siempre en peligro, sin importar lo que hiciera. A menos que tomara la responsabilidad de volverse un héroe para Yoshino, como le prometió, así como convertirse en insuperable para Yuzuru y Kaguya y, sobre todo, para proteger a Kanade y a todas de cualquier mal que se apareciera.

—Gracias, Satou. En ese caso, aceptaré tu oferta.

—Bien, entonces vayamos a donde no causemos problemas.

Sin más, fueron a las afueras de la ciudad, sin decirle a nadie. Fueron justo donde tuvieron un día de campo, hace días.

—¿Con qué empezaremos, Satou? —preguntó Hikari, un poco emocionado.

—Antes que nada, empezaré con Shidou.

—¿C-Conmigo? —El chico de cabello azul estaba un poco asustado, en realidad, no tenía buenas experiencias con su nuevo entrenador y sabía lo que uno de sus golpes podía significar.

—Sí, los demás esperen hasta que sea su turno, pero escuchen. Yo sé pelear mucho cuerpo a cuerpo, es en eso en lo que soy mejor. Antes de empezar a dominar un arma, tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte con solo usar tu cuerpo. Necesitas fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, y no la tienes.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Por lo que ahora tendremos un combate de práctica.

—Eh… bueno…

—Shidou, ¡tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Esfuérzate! —Kanade le apoyó, sentada en una roca, a lado estaba Hikari, un poco preocupado.

—Algo me dice que Kotori debería estar supervisando esto.

—¿Por qué eso, Hikari?

Lo que no sabían los chicos, es que, de hecho, sí estaban siendo supervisados por Kotori, desde el Fraxinus. Todo le parecía muy interesante, pero se preocupaba por su hermano, además de Kanade.

—Bueno, solo para que estés tranquilo, atácame con todo lo que tengas, no usaré nada de mis poderes.

—De acuerdo… bien.

Aunque Shidou atacó como pudo, Satou le metió una arrastrada que hasta trapeó el piso con él, todas sus ropas quedaron manchadas y él con varias heridas menores. Regresó a sentarse, lentamente, todo sucio.

—Un consejo, Shidou. Atacar al cuerpo no siempre será posible, así que ve directo a la cara, cerca del ojo, será una táctica sucia, pero te salvará la vida y te dará ventaja, sobre todo contra la AST. Aprovecha que tu enemigo se confíe demasiado. —El chico apaleado solo asintió con la cabeza, al igual que los demás.

—L-Lo hiciste bien, Shidou… —Kanade intentó alegrarlo, pero Shidou no pudo ni tocarlo.

—No es cierto… solo caía…

—Bueno… sí, pero… ¡Te esforzaste!

—No sirvió de nada… —Kanade pensó en lo que hacía Shidou para alegrarla, normalmente, le acariciaba la cabeza o le daba un abrazo en contadas ocasiones.

—No estés triste, Shidou. —Le abrazó con fuerza y él se sonrojó ligeramente—. La próxima vez, lo harás mejor, yo te ayudaré, si quieres.

—Gracias… —Sonrió.

—Ahora es tu turno, Kanade.

—¡De acuerdo!

Ella se paró en frente de él y se puso seria.

—Yahvé, Raziel. —Invocó a su Vestido Astral y a su ángel al mismo tiempo.

—No, no, sin Raziel.

—¿Eh?

—Es lo mismo que con Shidou, me he dado cuenta que sin tu ángel cerca, eres bastante débil cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, imagina que no puedes usar a Raziel, ¿qué harás entonces?

—Bueno… no sería la primera vez, me sé defender sin Raziel. —Satou le miró seriamente.

—No es suficiente. Cuando estuvimos en la DEM, te dispararon muchas veces y de alguna manera, te dejaron sin fuerzas para tan siquiera invocar tu Vestido Astral. —Ella agachó la cabeza, así como los otros dos—. Ese es tu mejor ejemplo, si eso pasa de nuevo, no te quedará de otra más que luchar con tus puños.

—Bueno… eso es cierto. Tienes razón, no podré utilizar siempre mis habilidades ni a Raziel.

«Supongo que eso también aplica conmigo, siempre intento atacar a distancia para evitarme de daños, pero Satou tiene razón, eso no siempre será posible. Al parecer, el estilo cuerpo a cuerpo que maneja no tiene ninguna limitante, a diferencia del mío y el de Kanade, además de las chicas, ellas… también se ven limitadas si no pueden luchar con sus ángeles». Hikari puso suma atención a sus dos nuevos amigos. «Estoy seguro que Satou ya observó esto en todas las chicas, pero solo nosotros tres estamos aquí, ¿será que presiente algo?»

—Entonces, entrenaré sin mi Vestido Astral también.

—No, así estás bien.

—En ese caso, ¡ahí voy!

—Espe… —Fue tarde, Kanade golpeó a Satou en la cara y lo mandó a tragar tierra, ella sabía exactamente como era el chico, por lo que lo persiguió para seguir peleando con él.

Le dio muchos más golpes y, sobre todo, patadas. En Fraxinus, la comandante estaba preocupada al ver los números emocionales, pero estos se mantuvieron en 50 por ciento, hasta que estos números… decrecieron hasta cero.

—¡No escaparas! —El puño de Kanade fue detenido por una mano, la cara de Satou cambió a una inexpresiva, se parecía a Yuzuru. Intentó con el otro puño, pero fue detenido, luego le dio una patada, pero fue detenida por la pierna de Satou—. ¿Qué?

—No tienes guardia. —Kanade esperó un golpe en su torso, pero recibió un cabezazo en su frente, que le abrió la cabeza, sangre resbaló.

—Ah, rayos… esto no se quedará así. —Atacó más veces, pero sus golpes fueron esquivados fácilmente.

—No le dejaste explicar a Satou, lo primero que debes tener es una buena guardia, de lo contrario, te pasará esto. —Ella le atacó a la cara, al ojo, como había escuchado, pero Satou se agachó rápido y le hizo una barrida con una patada en sus rodillas. Kanade cayó al suelo.

—¿Por qué hablas de esa forma, Satou? —Ella vio raro que Satou seguía inexpresivo y parado normal, como esperando que ella le hiciera algo.

—Porque no soy Satou.

—¿¡Qué?! —Todos gritaron al unísono. Kanade se levantó con sorpresa—. ¡Explícate! ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—No, ahora mismo no hablas con Satou, sino conmigo, Mikael (El que más se asemeja a Dios). Él me ha dicho que ustedes necesitan ayuda para ser más fuertes, pero que a diferencia de ellos dos, él no quiere pelearse contigo de nuevo.

—¿Es en serio? —Hikari se acercó junto con Shidou al formular su pregunta—. No sabía que los ángeles podían hacer eso.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hablarnos?

—Es una peculiaridad, estoy seguro que ninguna de tus amigas espíritu puede hablar con sus ángeles. Yo puedo comunicarme con Satou y controlar su cuerpo cuando él dice mi nombre o con solo pensar en mí. Pero ya les contaré eso luego con más detalle, Shidou y Anti-espíritu.

—Me llamo Hikari.

—Entiendo, no lo olvidaré. Ahora, espíritu…

—Kanade, llámame por mi nombre también.

—Bueno. Ahora, ponte en guardia, Kanade.

—¿Y cómo? —Satou se acercó y se puso detrás de ella, le tomó los brazos.

—Usa un brazo para proteger tu estómago, costillas y pecho. —Un brazo fue colocado cerca de esos tres puntos—. Ahora el otro mantenlo un poco más arriba para protegerte la cara, así mismo, un brazo se dedicará solo a golpes medios y el otro a la cara. Esa es una guardia de estilo normal, además debes flexionar un poco las piernas para moverte con libertad.

—Oh, ¡ya veo!

—En ese caso, ya podemos empezar, no te preocupes, no usaré toda mi fuerza, esto solo es un entrenamiento. Incluso la herida que te hice, ya debe estar completamente curada.

Kanade se limpió la sangre y vio que no había sido algo tan serio, ella asintió con la cabeza y preparó la guardia que le dijeron. Reine no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, tampoco Kotori, querían saber más sobre este fenómeno tan extraño.

Ahora mismo, los números de Satou estaban en ceros, un patrón que nunca habían visto; uno de indiferencia.

«Esto se siente extraño, estoy acostumbrada a que me miren de mala manera, pero Satou… no, su ángel solo me está mirando fijamente, no puedo ni imaginar ni en qué piensa». Ella siguió con los brazos tensos, Mikael solo estaba parado, ni siquiera tenía las manos arriba, tampoco flexionadas las piernas.

«A pesar de lo que le dijo, la pose que él tiene debe ser para burlarse del enemigo. No… debe ser algo más». Hikari observó todo seriamente, Shidou se limitaba a mirar a la chica, estaba un poco preocupado. «Él no tiene ninguna expresión, ¿realmente esto no le importa?»

Mientras los misterios crecían para el Anti-espíritu, Kanade finalmente se animó para atacar con puñetazos a la cara, pero todos fueron esquivados fácilmente.

«Es muy rápido». Volvió a intentarlo con los puños, solo que ahora, no fueron esquivados, sino bloqueados por los antebrazos del espíritu.

—Usa las piernas, Kanade. Son más largas que tus brazos.

—Entiendo, pero dijiste que los golpes a la cara son efectivos.

—Lo son, pero cuando eso no funcione, debes de tomar la decisión de cambiar de estrategia, analizar al enemigo debería ser una de las habilidades más sencillas para ti, con ayuda de Raziel.

—¿Ah?

Eso sorprendió mucho a la chica, al igual que a ambos hermanos Itsuka, fue ahí cuando él le metió una patada a Kanade en el estómago y la hizo caer.

—¡Kanade! —Shidou fue el primero en angustiarse, seguida fue Kotori en Fraxinus.

—Debes estar siempre alerta —dijo tranquilamente—. Los humanos tienden a hablar mucho, pierden tiempo y tratan de distraerte.

—Pero me estabas diciendo algo que no sabía, creo que es normal que eso me distraiga. —Se quejó ella mientras se ponía de pie, recuperando el aire. Mikael no cambió su rostro calmado sin emociones.

—Trata de evitarlo. Más bien, todos ustedes, traten de evitar caer en provocaciones.

—Bueno…

—Eso no es sencillo de hacer, hay personas realmente molestas —dijo Hikari, el ángel se volteó a él.

—Si pierdes el control por algo que te moleste, nunca tendrás control de ti mismo o puede ser por qué no sabes ni siquiera por qué peleas. No puedes pelear sin sentido.

—¿Por qué peleas tú? —preguntó Kanade, un poco tímida de que no fuera una mala pregunta.

—No se trata de mí, solo estoy aquí para ayudar a Satou en lo que él quiera. Y él ahora solo quiere protegerlos a ustedes y ayudar a los espíritus. Es por eso por lo que peleará ahora.

Kanade y Hikari recordaron cuando Satou les preguntó las razones por las cuales peleaban. La chica reflexionó sobre sus anteriores peleas y después lo que dijo sobre proteger a las personas que quería, la verdad es que no concordaba.

¿Había peleado por los que había querido? ¿O era porque estaba tan enojada que no podía detenerse? Si hubiera estado decidida antes, ¿habrían cambiado las cosas? Tal vez Ellen no hubiera sido la molestia que es hoy, verla le causaba dolor, ¿y cómo diablos podría cambiar ese hecho?

—Concéntrate.

—¡Kanade! —Fue tarde el anuncio de Hikari, ella fue golpeada en la mejilla y cayó al suelo con un poco de sangre en la boca.

—El encuentro no se ha detenido en ningún momento, debes estar alerta.

—Ya lo sé… —contestó molesta, en Fraxinus, sus niveles emocionales descendieron un poco. Ella apretó los puños y se levantó con el ceño fruncido y fue directamente a golpearlo usando patadas y golpes, no fueron problema. «Me molesta, cada vez que cometo errores, ¡me molesta!»

Mikael detuvo uno de sus golpes con una mano, antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, tomó el brazo de Kanade y la alejó hacia su espalda con jalarle el brazo y luego le metió una patada que la estrelló contra un árbol.

—Estás enojada y eso te nubla la vista, no tienes ojos para ver a tu alrededor ni anticipar nada. —Ella lo volvió a intentar con patadas a los lados, pero fue un error ya que fue tomada de su pierna y azotada hacia el piso.

—¡Ahhh!

—Así cualquier enemigo toma ventaja. —Le metió una patada en las costillas que la hizo rodar por el piso, manchando todas sus ropas—. No te dejaran descansar, reacciona. —En ese momento, le levantó del cabello blanco y le vio directamente a los ojos, para darle un cabezazo que la dejó aturdida, ella había bajado los brazos—. ¿Y qué pasó con tu guardia? ¿Simplemente las cosas están así y no puedes cambiar de estrategia que solo estar enojada?

Kanade abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero entendió ya muy tarde porque le golpearon cerca de cincos veces en un segundo, ella hasta sangró levemente.

—¡Kanade! ¡Ya basta! —Shidou intentó ir, pero Hikari no le dejó—. ¿Qué haces? Le está haciendo daño.

—No lo hagas, mira, Kanade está… —Señaló a la chica quien se ponía de pie una vez más, tratando de recuperar su guardia, pero Mikael no le dejó descansar y tan pronto se levantó, se movió rápido a su espalda y le jaló de su cabello para meterle un rodillazo en la espalda, ella casi cae de nuevo, pero se mantuvo en equilibrio y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño ella misma.

—Ya… ya me calmé… —dijo con más calma y respirando normalmente, estaba sangrando mucho de la boca, pero no le importaba, se dedicó a observar a su contrincante, se puso en guardia y a mirar a sus alrededores, es ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba cerca de un árbol—. Ya no volveré a distraerme, esta vez voy a pelear en serio.

Usar los puños sería un error, así como las patadas, pero si atacaba de manera distinta, en diferentes ángulos, no podría atraparla.

Utilizó su velocidad para correr hacia él con un puñetazo listo y Mikael lo estaba esperando, pero nunca llegó, en vez de eso, Kanade tacleó al espíritu y tumbó el árbol junto con él.

Ahora que estaban en el piso, le metió un golpe en la cara, pero fue detenido por su mano, luego intentó otro con la otra mano, pero fue detenido de igual forma y ahora era un duelo de fuerza, en la que ella iba a perder.

—Maldición… ¡No perderé! —Kanade le mordió un dedo al chico, por lo que fue soltada, por lo que con toda su fuerza le metió un golpe en el estómago a Mikael, que le hizo escupir sangre directo a la cara de ella.

—¡Lo hizo!

—¡Lo golpeó por primera vez! —Hikari estaba tan emocionado como Shidou.

—Sa-Satou… ¡Lo siento! No estaba pensando-

—Está bien, así es como debes de pelear, usando todo lo que puedas a tu alcance. Es suficiente.

—Oh… ¿Lo hice bien?

—Sí, fue tarde, pero entendiste. De no haber sido yo, podrías morir. —Ella agachó la cabeza y suspiró, aunque no fue dicho en mal tono, ella lo sintió feo.

—Lo siento. Y gracias por enseñarme todo esto.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de la familia Itsuka, todos estaban mirando tranquilamente el televisor como solían hacerlo, claro, en veces al menos; algunos estaban de un lugar a otro, jugando, molestando o incluso peleando por el televisor, pero esta vez, todos habían estado presentes, a excepción de la espíritu de cabello blanco que se fue casi al final del capítulo sin decirle nada a nadie.

─Esto no me lo esperé para nada… ─murmuró Nightmare al ver tanto silencio incómodo.

─¡Satou es un buen maestro! Seguro que les irá bien ─dijo Berserk con emoción para intentar animarlos.

─Pero… no pude hacer nada… nada de nada ─suspiró el chico de cabello azul mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado a un ritmo lento.

─Pues yo menos… ─Hikari intentó animarlo, pero sabía que era inútil, así que solo se recostó en el sofá.

─¡Lo lograrán! ─Satou decidió animarlos con el buen ánimo que traía, al parecer había sido un poco alentador para los otros dos, y en cuanto estuvo a punto de hablar, se abrió la puerta de golpe.

─¡Tenemos tres reviews! ¡Hoy sí que es un día de suerte! ─Era Kanade, quien traía tres sobres con información misteriosa.

─¡Oh, qué bien! Ábrelos, vamos.

─¡Aquí están! ─Kanade abrió los tres sobres a la vez al juntarlos todos, mientras que se preparaba para leer─. ¡Primero! A... ¡Chiflis! Gracias por haber comentado lo que te pareció el fic hasta ahora, nos alegra mucho saber tu opinión y también esperamos que te siga gustando. Y… ¿Hikari?

─¿Sí?

─Un tal Katta Kage te envía saludos… ¿Quién es?

─Katta Kage? Je, ese flojo, no sirve para nada, no es bueno para ningún trabajo, excepto claro, jugar o dormir, nunca le confíes nada teórico... aunque siempre estará ahí para apoyarte, ¡saludos viejo despreocupado! Espero volver a verte.

─Parece que es tu amigo, ¿no, Hikari?

─Se podría decir que sí, tenemos nuestra historia juntos, literalmente.

─¡Bien, sigamos! ─Kanade pasó al otro sobre─. Ahora, de Romina, muchas gracias por haber leído nuestras historias, ¡nos alegra que te esté gustando está y que la estés disfrutando mucho!... ¿Eh? Hikari, otra vez te quieren decir algo.

─¿Qué, otra vez?

─Hikari es popular ─murmuró Satou con asombro, mientras que los demás lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿De verdad lo crees, Satou? ─le preguntó Shidou con una interrogante en la cabeza, mientras que el espíritu masculino asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

─Esta vez, alguien llamada Nikoyaka Pinku te deja saludos... Ella espera que no la hayas olvidado y…. que vuelvas con ella algún día… ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Hikari? ¿Quién es ella? ─Kanade lo fulminó con la mirada, al parecer estaba decidida a saberlo, Shidou solo suspiró como si todo esto fuera normal, pero aun así, la espíritu estaba esperando una respuesta, mientras inquietaba un poco al Anti-espíritu con su sola presencia tan abrumadora.

─J-je… esto… bueno… Nikoyaka Pinku es una amiga mía, ella, bueno… se puede decir que fue una compañera mía y que nos apoyamos mucho, s-supongo que eso de volver con ella… se refiere a volver a hacer un equipo con ella… supongo… ─respondió un poco nervioso, realmente nadie entendió lo que quería decir con eso, así que todos lo miraron con una interrogante.

─Estás muy nervioso… Tartamudeas… y también dudas… ─murmuró Kanade, hasta parecía que lo estaba "analizando", y eso puso más nervioso a Hikari, ya no sabía qué decir─. ¿No nos estas engañando, verdad?

─¿Qué? ¡No, yo no haría eso!

─Hikari. ─Shidou se acercó al chico por la espalda y le puso la mano en el hombro─. Es mejor que le digas la verdad a Kanade, ella no va a parar de… interrogarte si no le dices realmente lo que pasa. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, no es bonito verla enojada… créeme.

─Pero… Yo no estoy mintiendo, ¡digo la verdad!

─Hmm… ¡Está bien! Te creo, pero bueno. Sigamos, sigamos.

─¿Está… bien?

─¡El último es de… Lupita! De verdad apreciamos tu apoyo, así como también nos alegra que te guste, esperamos verlos a los tres en un futuro review, y… Espera, ¿ahora Kuroi Churippu? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Explícate, Hikari!

─Calma, calma, ella es solo otra amiga mía que conocí en la misma dimensión que Nikoyaka y Katta, ella está decidida a ser una buena influencia en mí y para demostrar eso me regaló este collar. ─Hikari saca un collar que tenía por ahí y se los muestra a todos.

─Oh bueno, entonces-

─Esperen un momento, ya nos pasamos de más ─. Shidou intervino entre los dos y se dirigió al público─. ¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, esperamos que les haya gustado y los veremos nuevamente en el siguiente capítulo! Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla en los reviews o por MP, ¡nos vemos! Y gracias a todos ustedes.


	23. Chapter 19 part 2

—Oigan, ¿ya puedo encender las luces?

—No, aun no, Diva.

—¿Por qué Shidou no se apura? —preguntó Nightmare, ya aburrida de ver todo oscuro.

—Tengo que capturar un cofre sagrado, ¡más le vale que venga pronto!

En esos momentos, la puerta se abre y Shidou enciende las luces.

—¡Shidou!

—¡Traigo los capítulos nuevos! —Y les enseñó las cintas con una sonrisa. Las demás se le acercaron.

—¿Nuevos?

—Sí, casi siempre se los mandan a Kotori y ella los envía a la televisión, pero solo por hoy, me los dieron a mí, ella está ocupada… Así que, Diva, necesito tu magia para unirlos.

—Jaja, déjamelo a mí, entonces lo que decía el correo de hoy era verdad.

—¡Te lo dije! —le regañó Berserk—. ¡Hoy hay dos capítulos nuevos!

—Ah, ya, no me grites, ahorita los uno y los vemos. —Ella se puso a trabajar en las cintas para unirlas. En poco tiempo las terminó y lo pasó a un CD para poder verlo en la televisión con un reproductor.

—Antes de empezar, muchas gracias por estar aquí y para recompensarlos, ¡traemos dos capítulos nuevos! Bueno, será mejor que empecemos, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo.

 **Capítulo 19. Parte 2: ¡No andes de vago, no te rindas, no falles!**

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Kanade! —dijo Shidou al verla llegar con muchas expectativas sobre sí misma.

—¡Gracias, Shidou! Me esforzaré mucho más la próxima vez.

—Esa es la actitud —dijo el chico de cabellos azules con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Muy bien, muy bien.

—Lo hiciste muy bien contra Satou, Kanade… ¿O sería contra Mikael? Aun así, me sorprendió… ¿O me sorprendiste? —dijo con sorpresa, pero después se fue solito por sus ramas y hasta se confundió, luego volvió a sonreír nervioso.

—Me confundes, Hikari, ¿qué no es lo mismo?

—¿Te confundí? Bueno, yo…

—Hikari, ahora es tú turno —dijo Satou al llegar con los demás, al parecer ya había vuelto a ser el mismo—. Sigue esforzándote, Kanade, lo hiciste muy bien pero aun te falta mejorar mucho.

Satou y Hikari caminaron hasta donde anteriormente a Kanade y Shidou le habían dado su buena arrastrada.

Hikari suspiró, mientras se preparaba para atacar a Satou, recordando las anteriores peleas con Shidou y Kanade.

—¡Haa! —Hikari corrió hacia él y, en cuanto estuvo suficientemente cerca, le intentó dar un golpe en la cara, pero Satou lo detuvo con el antebrazo y le dio una patada que lo mandó lejos.

El chico se volvió a levantar mientras intentaba pensar en algo para mejorar la situación.

—¡Aquí voy!

Hikari corrió hacia él, dando la ilusión de que iba a intentar golpearlo de nuevo en la cara, pero cuando estuvo cerca de él, dio un salto a un lado e intentó darle una patada en el torso, pero Satou se dio la vuelta y se cubrió, dándole una patada a Hikari también.

«¡Pensé que casi lo tenía!» Él rodó para reponerse rápido de la caída por la patada, Satou se mantuvo calmado pero esperaba más de Hikari, pues nunca lo había visto pelear. «Ya sé, tal vez uno a uno tenga mucha ventaja, pero incluso él puede tener desventaja contra varios oponentes».

—Esto no puede ser todo, ¿o sí? Hikari, vamos, sigue.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Y esto no es todo, Satou, ¡sigamos! —Se movió más rápido que antes y saltó para bajar con una patada a toda velocidad, Satou le esperaba con los brazos abajo, pero en ese momento, Hikari se clonó.

—¡Ah! —De un salto hacia atrás esquivó al primero y en saltos en zigzag a los otros tres, pero Hikari no lo dejó en paz, apenas tocó el suelo en su último salto, fue a golpearlo a la cara lo más rápido que pudo, pero Satou los esquivó fácilmente. «Ya entendí».

—¡Toma esto! —Satou se agachó lo más rápido posible, causando que Hikari golpeará a su propio clon—. ¿¡Tienes ojos en la espalda?! —Recibió una patada en las piernas que lo hizo caer y Satou ya de pie, lo pisó en los pulmones, sacándole el aire—. ¡Aghht!

—No, ya me has visto sin playera, sabes que no tengo más que dos ojos.

—No me refería a… e-eso… —Hikari recobró el aire y Satou le metió otra patada para mandarlo a barrer el suelo con su cuerpo.

—Eres rápido cuando quieres, Hikari, pero Kanade es más rápida que tú, solo que ella no sabe pelear bien. Pero debes saber que con esa velocidad no me vas a alcanzar.

«Eso lo sé desde hace mucho, no te burles». Pero luego entendió por la seriedad de su amigo, que no estaba burlándose.

—Hikari, intenta otra cosa, ¡estás haciéndolo muy bien! —Shidou le animó y él volteó a verlo, al igual que Satou, este último sin saber por qué. Fue ahí, cuando vio al que consideraba su hermano, empezó a recordar algo que había olvidado de su último encuentro con él… bueno, con otro él.

—Shidou… —dijo el chico con la cara pérdida.

* * *

 _«Es bastante fuerte y rápido, ¿qué pasa con este Shidou?». Hikari se despegó de la pared, vio que aunque Shidou estaba sangrando, en sus ojos amarillos notaba otra cosa. Pero no entendía. «¿Qué tan fuerte será? ¿Se parecerá al Shidou que yo conozco? Ahora que pienso eso… me dio de comer». Hikari empezó a lamentar todo, en eso Shidou se movió rápido para darle una patada pero fue bloqueada de manera rápida y tomó a Shidou del cuello pero él le metió una patada que le hizo escupir sangre por la boca y lo tuvo que soltar por inercia._

— _¡Eso sí me dolió! —Hikari contestó con un puñetazo izquierdo pero Shidou quien lo vio venir, se movió a la izquierda y usando su brazo le hizo un candado a Hikari y se posó detrás de él—. ¿Qué movimiento fue ese, Shidou? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? —preguntó impresionado, Shidou ya detrás golpeó varias veces la espalda, centrándose en la espina dorsal del joven._

* * *

—¡Aun no he terminado, Satou! Ven por mí, te estoy esperando.

Satou se movió rápido para golpearlo pero Hikari mantuvo la guardia, golpe tras golpe, sus brazos le protegieron, aunque aun así dolían, entonces por fin, vio el golpe a la cara que quería y se movió a un lado y le hizo una llave de candado a Satou y se posó detrás de él para darle de golpes en la espalda.

—¡Lo logró! —Kanade se emocionó de repente y hasta alzó su brazo al ver que Satou por fin había sido atrapado, ella apenas y pudo hacerlo una vez, estaba realmente impresionada.

Naturalmente, Shidou se alegró por su nuevo amigo, pero al ver la emoción de la chica, sintió su orgullo golpeado.

—¡No escaparás! —Cuando preparó el siguiente golpe, Satou le metió un codazo que le hizo soltarlo, Hikari dio una patada y él lo atrapó para lanzarlo hacia el árbol que había tirado Kanade.

—¡Reacciona! —Pero fueron segundos en los que no pudo poner los brazos a tiempo para cubrirse de la patada que le hizo golpearse contra el tronco del árbol, causándole gran dolor en la espalda—. No pienses, ¡muévete!

Ahora lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó a la cara una y otra vez, hasta que le cortó el labio, Hikari intentó pensar en algo pero ya no soportaba ese castigo, así que lo alejó de una patada.

—¡Rápido! —Apareció detrás de él y le metió un codazo en la espalda, él se giró para golpearlo pero fue tarde, Satou apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada—. ¡Rápido, rápido, no pienses! —El proceso se repitió varias veces en las que Kanade quiso detenerlos al igual que Shidou pero no pudieron—. ¡Haz algo!

«Me ha golpeado más duro, ¡pero aun así duelen!». Hikari tuvo que usar la tierra para protegerse con un muro, pero el puño de Satou lo hizo pedazos de un solo golpe—. ¡Maldición! —Él se quedó petrificado, por lo que lo tomaron fácilmente del cuello.

—Piensas mucho las cosas, eso no funciona, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a pelear así, y eso es algo que tenemos que arreglar.

—Satou… lo siento… creo que tienes razón, nunca he sido un buen peleador, ¿sabes? De hecho, siempre siento que… —Pero no le salieron las palabras ante su fracaso—. Olvídalo, no es nada.

Satou lo bajó al suelo pero no soltó su cuello, de hecho, lo apretó más fuerte.

—S-Satou… ¿Qué pasa?

—No te rindas, falla todo lo que quieras, mientras no estés muerto, no es el fin, así pensé en cada pelea, incluso contra todos ustedes… hice todo lo posible para no morir y derrotarlos. Hikari, tú también puedes hacer eso, no te pongas triste y… nunca dije que la pelea había acabado.

Hikari finalmente fue soltado y luego su maestro le puso una mano en su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hay que mejorar algunas cosas, pero lo hiciste bien. —Hikari sonrió y se tranquilizó un poco más.

—Lo hiciste bien, Hikari —dijo Kanade al verlo llegar un poco calmado, mientras este se sentaba junto a ellos.

—Satou es muy fuerte y rápido. No te preocupes, solo tenemos que seguir esforzándonos —dijo Shidou, intentando animarlo, al menos eso era verdad, ninguno de los tres había podido contra Satou, sin duda iba a ser difícil para ellos, pero no se iban a rendir.

—¡Vamos a seguir esforzándonos!

—¡Ok! —dijeron los otros dos en respuesta.

—Qué bueno que dicen eso, porque hay otra cosa que deben de hacer. —Satou llegó de repente, sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

—¿Otra… tarea?

—Les daré una tarea sencilla.

Satou sacó un papel doblado de su pantalón y se los extendió para que todos lo observaran.

—¿¡Un gato perdido?!

—¿¡En el centro de la ciudad?! —Hikari ya veía venir lo que Satou les quería decir con eso.

«Un gato… es… un gato blanco». Kanade se sintió ligeramente mal, o al menos eso demostró, Satou lo notó pero no estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, Kanade no era de las personas que decían sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Ella se guarda las cosas importantes, le teme a lo que puedan pensar de ella… la culpa se la come por dentro.

—Van a encontrar a este gato, "copo de nieve", se lo devolverán a su dueña y tendremos la recompensa que dice el papel.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Desde cuándo se perdió?

—Apenas se perdió ayer, si no lo encuentran para hoy, nos quedaremos sin comer.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Tohka y las demás? —preguntó Shidou con preocupación, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre dejar a Tohka sin comer.

—Si hay recompensa y no hay castigo por no haberlo logrado, no serviría de nada el haber entrenado.

—¿De qué va a servirnos encontrar a un gato? —preguntó Hikari con cierta duda.

—Nunca subestimen a un gato blanco —dijo Satou, dejando a los chicos sin qué decir exactamente. Por otro lado, Kanade ladeó la cabeza sin saber por qué dijo eso, incluso se sintió peor que antes, los gatitos eran débiles ante sus ojos—. Y esto lo harán con sus habilidades normales, sin ninguna ayuda de sus poderes espíritu y… Anti-espíritu.

—No creo que logremos eso en un día, Satou…

—Pues nadie comerá hoy, así de simple.

—Pero… ¿Nos vas a ayudar? —preguntó Kanade

—Estaré con ustedes.

—Supongo que está bien. —Kanade fue la primera en empezar a caminar después de decirlo, todos la miraron un poco extrañados, pero Shidou sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, así que fue detrás de ella, al igual que los demás. Shidou le iba a decir algo, pero Kanade le interrumpió.

—Estoy bien, Shidou.

—Pero…

Ella volteó para verlo con una sonrisa, mientras que le decía con la mirada: "no te preocupes".

—¡Estoy muy bien, Shidou!

Mientras Shidou y Kanade hablaban entre sí, caminando por la ciudad, seguidos del espíritu y el Anti-espíritu, que aún se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica, no pudieron evitar sentirse algo extrañados por su actitud.

—Aquí nos separamos, chicos. —Satou les llamó la atención y todos lo miraron—. Buena suerte.

Después de eso, los chicos se separaron en diferentes direcciones; Kanade había ido a una calle repleta de cafeterías y restaurantes, Shidou había ido cerca de una escuela primaria temiendo que el gatito pudiera haber ido ahí, mientras que Hikari optó por ir cerca de una tienda de mascotas, no muy lejos de un parque cercano, donde se encontraba Satou.

—Tal vez el gatito tiene hambre y ha venido aquí —dijo Kanade en voz baja mientras observaba a su alrededor.

No muy lejos de ella, vio a lo que parecía ser el gato blanco, en una cafetería al aire libre y encima de una mesa, sin que a nadie pareciera molestarle.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó la chica al verlo, tenía horas sin encontrarlo, caminando de aquí para allá, y ahora que estaba sola, debía de atraparlo. «Bien, me acercaré… con calma». Y así lo intentó, pero cuando intentó atraparlo, el gato fue más rápido que el espíritu, la esquivó y salió corriendo, tirando tazas y platos, hasta una mesa en varias ocasiones al intentar atraparlo por andar de mesa en mesa, pero se escapó.

—¡No, espera!

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! —Llegó un mesero con cierto enfado, mientras veía todos los destrozos que había hecho Kanade.

—¡Eh! Pues… el gatito estaba… ¡Le pagaré todos los daños!

Después de que Kanade se disculpara y pagara los daños con la tarjeta de Reine, corrió en la dirección en la que había corrido el gato. Al parecer, esta tarea no sería sencilla.


	24. Chapter 19 part 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Parte 3: La recompensa.**

Mientras tanto, Shidou estaba caminando en círculos pensando en lo que debería de hacer, no quería intentar observarlo que había al otro lado del muro donde aguardaban decenas de niños, ¿qué pensarían de él si lo vieran observando a través de un muro de una escuela primaria? Shidou decidió ir a sentarse en una banca algo alejada para no levantar algún malentendido, pero habían pasado algunas horas desde que estaba ahí, así que se recostó y miró las nubes, pero…

—¡Atrápalo, Shidou!

—¿Kana-¡Argh!

El gato saltó encima del chico, más bien de su estómago, para después volver a saltar. Kanade pasó corriendo y Shidou, después de recuperar el aliento, la siguió hasta el centro.

—Y yo que pensé que viniendo a una tienda de mascotas el gato vendría más fácilmente… —murmuró cierto Anti-espíritu con cansancio, mientras que caminaba de aquí para allá un poco aburrido, mirando a los pequeños animales en sus jaulas como distracción, hasta que…

—¡Ahí va, ahí va!

—¡Corre, Kanade!

—¿Shidou, Kanade? —Hikari volteó hacia atrás y los vio corriendo con desesperación hacia el gato, pues venía directo a su posición.

—¡Cuidado!

—¡Miau!

—¡Ahhh!

El gato saltó hacia él, Hikari por instinto se cubrió la cara, y el gato al saltar a su abdomen, enterró sus garras en la ropa, también adentrándose un poco en la piel del chico y saltó de nuevo, pero ahora a sus brazos, seguía usándolos para cubrirse la cara.

—¡Hikari, atrápalo!

—¡Está en mi cabeza!

—¡Agárralo!

—¡Saltó hacia el techo!

—¡Va hacia el parque, corran! —Kanade señaló la dirección en la que estaba corriendo el pequeño animalito, para mala suerte del grupo, comenzó a llover y la gente corrió a refugiarse del agua.

Satou se encontraba sentado hasta que pequeñas gotas de lluvia le avisaron que llovería, pero en cuanto escuchó las pisadas desesperadas de tres personas, un gatito que conocía pasó corriendo delante de él, al igual que sus tres amigos que habían sido empapados por la lluvia y sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo al correr por la tierra mojada.

—¡Está en la resbaladero!

—¡Lo sabemos!

—Siento que me voy a hundir en la tierra… —murmuró la chica al ver que sus pisadas se adentraban más en la tierra.

—Solo da pisadas más largas, Kanade. —Satou llegó a un lado de ella, solo que con la diferencia de que él estaba caminando encima de un camino de baldosas—. O podrías caminar por aquí. Mira, Shidou y Hikari lo hicieron desde que me vieron caminar hacia ti.

—Oh…

—Sube, el gato no estará ahí por siempre.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Kanade sacó sus pies de la tierra mojada y dio un saltito hacia la baldosa, mientras sacudía sus zapatos.

—El gato se fue, Kanade, ¡vamos!

Los tres corrieron hacia él, pero por un pequeño error, Kanade se tropezó cuando casi estaba tan cerca de él, sus ropas se mancharon de lodo, pero eso no le importó. Estiró su brazo al ver que estaba tan cerca, ahí sentado, mientas se lamía una de sus patitas con tranquilidad, pero en cuanto vio la mano de la chica acercarse, la arañó y salió corriendo.

—Ah, se me había olvidado decirles que el gato es muy arisco, así que tengan cuidado.

—Nos dimos cuenta hace rato, Satou… Gracias por decirnos.

—De nada, pero no se pongan a descansar, el gato no se atrapará solo.

—Um, sí, es cierto… Vamos, Kanade. —Hikari ayudó a la chica a levantarse y seguido de eso, corrieron de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el gatito.

Quinto intento, los tres intentaron acorralarlo, lo que obviamente salió mal, al hacerlo los tres, se dieron un golpe en la cabeza y el gato escapó, de nuevo. Sus poderes les hacían falta.

—¡Dijiste que funcionaría!

—¡Pensé que funcionaría si éramos más!

—¡Pues salió peor, ahora me duele la cabeza!

—Oigan, ¡cálmense! Otro intento no hará daño.

Sexto intento, intentaron atraer al gatito con comida, mientras esperaban detrás de unos arbustos con un mal presentimiento, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—Ahora… —Shidou hizo señas a los otros dos al ver que el gatito se había acercado a la carnada, era su oportunidad, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, incluso había llegado la hora de comida hace un rato, que hasta se estaba esperando los reclamos de Kotori y las demás, pero más de Tohka; la espíritu que nunca faltaba a cada comida.

—¡Ya!

Los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo, ahora el plan no podía fallar, ¿o sí?

—¡Hyaaa! —Kanade gritó al ver a una araña tan cerca de ella, el gato se sobresaltó al escucharla, pero no se movió—. ¡Hikari, písala, písala! —decía mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, apretando cada vez más, hasta que no lo dejó respirar.

—K-Kanade… n-no puedo… respirar…

Mientras que el gato los observaba confundido, Shidou estaba planeando su próxima estrategia.

«No parece que estén progresando mucho». Pensó Satou al observarlos a distancia.

Shidou caminó lentamente hacia la bola de pelos blanca, para no levantar sospechas, pero… en cuanto se intentó agachar para agarrarlo, le maulló y le arañó la cara, para después salir corriendo.

—¡Kanade, Hikari, a él!

—¿Qué? ¡Ahh!

El gato pasó por debajo de sus pies, Kanade saltó a Hikari y se echó encima del gato antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Satou se acercó corriendo hacia ellos para ver si todo estaba en orden, y si nada malo le había pasado al gatito.

—¡Kanade!

—¡Lo tengo! —La chica se giró, mientras todos veían al gatito en sus manos, intentando escapar—. ¡Y está bien!

—Bien hecho, Kanade.

—¡Fue trabajo en equipo!

—Ahora podremos comer.

—¡Es cierto! De seguro que Tohka tiene hambre.

Kanade se levantó del suelo, con el gatito en brazos, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—¡Espera, Kanade! Tenemos que devolver el gato. —Le recordó Satou.

—¡Después de comer!

Satou suspiró pero los otros dos chicos, con toda razón, apoyaron a la chica y dijeron lo mismo que ella, por lo que la siguieron. Por otro lado, él vio hacia el cielo mientras seguía siendo bañado por las gotas de lluvia.

— **Se llevaron su tiempo.**

«Sí… más de lo que pensé, no creí que tardarían tanto».

— **Sí, pero al gato no le pasó nada, fue diferente a lo que te pasó a ti.**

Satou solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, siguió a los otros con las manos en sus bolsillos, recordando lo que hizo horas después que revivió, hace meses. Al no tener dinero en su poder y sin hogar ya que estaba destruido, ni a donde ir, decidió vagar por las calles para buscar algo de comida, tenía mucha hambre y el llorar le había dejado con la boca seca y sin fuerzas.

Fue en esos momentos, en los que él vio el anuncio pegado en un poste de un gato blanco perdido y ofrecían recompensa, por lo que decidió atraparlo para tener dinero y comer, se había perdido en el centro hace dos días.

«No sabía controlar mis poderes, no me ayudaron en nada, fallé muchas veces y terminé atropellado, pero logré salvar al gato y si no fuera por tus habilidades, Mikael, tal vez hubiera muerto, otra vez».

— **Esos daños no fueron nada, Satou.**

«Sí, pero solo reflexionaba».

— **Entiendo.**

—¡Satou, vamos a dejarte! —le gritó Hikari, quien ya estaba muy lejos con los demás.

—¡Llego en un momento! —Solo le bastó moverse más rápido para llegar a lado de ellos, fue tan rápido para los transeúntes que nadie lo notó.

* * *

Los chicos estaban cansados, mojados y, sobre todo, sucios, pero a diferencia de los otros tres, Satou se mantenía en buen estado, no tenía rasguños ni en la cara ni en el cuerpo, tampoco estaba tan mojado y por supuesto, no estaba embarrado de lodo.

—No sé si llegar a dormir o a comer… —murmuró Kanade, mientras bostezaba y le rugía el estómago—. Hikari, ¿puedes sostener al gatito un momento?

—Claro… —dijo en respuesta, mientras tomaba al gato con delicadeza.

—Satou… ¿Ya casi llegamos? —preguntó Kanade, arrastrando los pies, como los demás.

—Sí, estamos cerca. Pero recuerda que saldremos a devolver al gato cuando acabemos de comer. —Satou se detuvo y quedó viendo a Kanade, los demás no quisieron detenerse pero si lo quedaron viendo—. Te ves realmente cansada, tienen poca resistencia, todos ustedes.

—No nos ayudaste en nada, Satou —dijo el chico de ojos oscuros con cierto enfado—. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si nos hubieras ayudado.

—Tampoco dejaste que usará mis poderes, por lo menos no le pasó nada malo al gatito…

«Kanade…» Shidou se preocupó de nuevo, porque ella estaba triste.

—Si hubiera hecho eso, no habrían aprendido nada. Además, si algo le hubiera pasado, yo lo hubiera evitado. Estaba vigilándolos todo el tiempo, esto es algo que tenían que hacer solos. Les llevó mucho tiempo atraparlo, cada vez estaban más débiles y el clima se puso peor, así se siente una pelea. Además, es bueno ayudar a los demás.

Satou tomó al gato de los brazos de Hikari, todos reflexionaron sobre cuanto les había costado atrapar a un simple gato sin ninguna de sus habilidades, Shidou era el menos afectado, pues él nunca podía usar sus poderes, si es que los tenía, él no estaba tan seguro.

—Bueno, de todas formas, —Shidou rompió el silencio—. Espero no encontrar caras hambrientas, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

«Creo que Shidou debe esperar que no lo maten, esto no hubiera pasado ni en sueños allá en mi mundo». Hikari asintió y siguió caminando, Kanade le siguió.

Y entonces, por fin llegaron a la casa, Tohka estaba tan hambrienta que estaba mordiendo un cojín del sillón para calmarse, Shidou tan solo al abrir la puerta, recibió las miradas asesinas de Kotori y las gemelas Yamai.

—Estamos en casa…

—¿¡Qué son estas horas de llegar, Shidou?!

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría! —El chico se cubrió con sus brazos, entonces ella notó mejor las condiciones de los chicos.

—Espera, ¿qué te pasó?

—Kanade, ¡estás toda sucia!

—Pregunta. ¿Qué les pasó a todos?

—Ahh… Es una larga historia… Pero primero, déjanos bañarnos, Kotori.

—Espero que sea rápido, antes de que "alguien" coma la casa.

Shidou fue a las escaleras pero tuvo que pasar por la sala y vio a Tohka mordiendo un cojín y a Yoshino tratando de quitárselo.

—Ahh… ¡Tohka, deja eso, ya volví y haré la comida pronto!

—¡Shidou! —Ella iba ir a abrazarlo, su presencia significaba que la comida llegaría pronto, pero se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba y rasguñado además, por lo que se detuvo a centímetros de abrazarlo—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Solo espérame aquí, ¿quieres?

—Bueno… —Ella se puso a pensar si Shidou fue atacado o cosas así. Hikari y Kanade fueron a los apartamentos, para bañarse y cambiarse. Satou fue el único en quedarse en la sala y dejó al gato en el suelo, estaba dormido y cansado, como los chicos que le atraparon.

—¡Un gatito! —Tohka fue la primera en verlo y acariciarlo, todas se voltearon al felino y lo rodearon.

—Tohka, ese gatito… —dijo como si fuera a regañarla, pero al ver la mirada de duda de ella, Satou suspiró—. Olvídalo, no le hagan daño.

—¿Cómo podríamos? ¡Es tan lindo! —Kaguya también iba a tocarlo pero Tohka no le dejó—. ¡Oye!

—Yo lo acariciaré primero.

—Tohka… —Ambos se quedaron viendo retadoramente, hasta que el gato despertó y arañó a la chica hambrienta.

—¡Ahhhhhh!

«Debí suponerlo». Satou observó como las gemelas también intentaron tocarlo, pero igual fueron arañadas. Kotori observó todo con una sonrisa y luego se echó a reír.

—Satou, ¿compraron al gato?

—No, Kotori. Es un gato perdido pero se lo regresaremos a su dueña, así que no estará mucho tiempo aquí, solo será por hoy, fue de imprevisto, ¿te molesta?

—No, no es molesto. Es muy divertido, no te preocupes, puede quedarse todo lo que quiera. —Ella sonrió al chico y le puso una mano en su cabeza, que estaba mojada—. ¿No deberías de cambiarte tú también? Podrías resfriarte.

—Bueno, ¿podrías cuidarlo mientras no estoy?

—Claro.

* * *

Tiempo después, cuando ya todos estaban limpios, Shidou optó por pedir comida. Satou se aseguró de ponerle curitas a los rasguños de Tohka y las otras gemelas, después de todo, se tomaba en serio su trabajo de proteger a los espíritus, incluso si se trataba de un pobre gato perdido.

—Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar por la comida, pero el gato también debe tener hambre.

—No te preocupes por eso, Satou. —La chica de cabello blanco fue a la cocina, corriendo, luego volvió con sobres de comida para gato—. ¿Ves?

—Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo es que tienen comida para gato? Ustedes no tienen gatos…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Kanade no tenía idea de qué decir mientras el chico seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno… Solo por si acaso…

—Entiendo. Le daré esto al gato, entonces.

Tiempo después, la comida llegó y todos comieron Ramen, mucho, mucho Ramen. Comieron tan rápido que parecía que todos tenían el hambre de Tohka, en un día normal. Cuando sus estómagos estuvieron satisfechos, Kanade, Satou y Shidou se prepararon para salir de nuevo. Hikari estaba muy cansado, por lo que se quedó para cuidar a las chicas, más temprano que tarde, se puso a ver la televisión con todas.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, gracias a dios no estaba tan lejos, por lo que no tuvieron que caminar tanto, además de que usaron transporte público para llegar.

—¡Miau! —El gato se forcejeaba en los brazos de Hikari mientras él intentaba calmarlo.

—¡Oye, calma! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

—Creo que deberías dárselo a Kanade, con ella no se pone rebelde. —Ante el comentario del espíritu, el chico se lo dio a ella y el gato se calmó.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, fueron recibidos por una amable señora de edad mayor.

—¡Mire, encontramos a su gato!

—Y está sano y salvo.

—Oh, cielos, no puedo creer que lo hayan encontrado tan rápido si solo han pasado unos días… Espero que no les haya dado tantos problemas, muchas gracias, jovencitos.

—No pasó nada, todo está bien. —La chica iba a entregar a la mascota, pero este se aferró a ella con sus garritas y no parecía que fuera a soltarla—. O-Oye…

La señora lo observó con sorpresa y sonrió.

—Parece ser que le agradas… Jovencita, ¿no quieres quedarte con él?

—¿Qué? ¿Y-Yo?

—Claro que sí, se nota que lo cuidas muy bien.

—P-Pero… —Recuerdos amargos llegaron a ella y dudó mucho de qué decir.

—Yo ya estoy muy vieja para cuidarlo, por eso se perdió. Y viendo lo bien que se lleva contigo, no podría dejarlo en mejores manos que en ustedes dos.

Ella pensó mucho; en la DEM, en Ellen, en ser un espíritu y en la responsabilidad de cuidar al gatito, pero la señora insistió y Shidou le animó para quedárselo, esta vez no estaría sola para cuidarlo, eso el sellador de los espíritus lo tenía bien en cuenta, así que terminó aceptándolo.

«Te cuidaré muy bien… y no dejaré que nada te pase… copo de nieve… lo prometo». Ella abrazó al gatito y agradeció a la señora mayor, para finalmente irse a su próximo destino: su hogar.

* * *

Todos en la casa de Shidou se encontraban frente al televisor, simplemente no pudieron despegar sus ojos de ella, y con tantas cosas que ocurrieron no podían simplemente ignorarlo.

―¡Volvimos! ―celebró Nightmare, mientras chocaba las manos con Berserk.

―Esta vez sí que tardamos ―murmuró Shidou un poco apenado, mientras que Kanade se sobaba la cabeza un poco más apenada que el chico.

―Bueno, era inevitable, tuvo problemas tu autora, ¿no, Kanade? ―preguntó Satou con interés.

―Sí, bueno… es que se le quemó el ventilador de su computadora y no podía escribir ni subir el capítulo. Además, se tardaron más de lo normal ―respondió la chica explicando los motivos por los que tardaron.

―¡Bueno, al menos regresamos con todo! ―animó Berserk, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalada a Hikari―. ¡Todo fue muy gracioso, y más cuando intentaron atrapar al gato!

―Yo no diría gracioso…. Fui arañado, mojado y, además de eso, estoy más cansado de lo normal… ―murmuró Hikari queriendo llorar al estilo anime.

―Por cierto, Kanade. ¿Hay reviews que responder?

―¡Sí! Y vamos a leerlos ―Kanade sacó sobres con los respectivos reviews a contestar―. Ahem… ¡Primero! Respondiendo al review de Evasion Mutual… ¿Vendrá alguna otra trama después del entrenamiento? ¡Claro, no se preocupen! ―Kanade siguió leyendo, mientras preparaba su respuesta―. ¿Y cuándo aparecerá Kurumi?... Muy pronto, muy pronto, ¡no se preocupen! Y gracias por tu review, Evasion Mutual, te lo agradecemos mucho.

―Me toca, Kanade. ―Shidou tomó uno de los sobres y los abrió―. Bueno, AaronVS3, nos alegra que sigas leyendo y que te esté resultando interesante, y… bueno… Gracias por el cumplido… Yo también espero ser un poco más fuerte… ―Shidou le regresó el sobre a Kanade, mientras que se iba a recostar en el sillón, con su autoestima baja.

―No creo que sea bueno para ti responder reviews, Shidou…

―¡Bueno, sigamos! ―Kanade los interrumpió para sacar otro sobre―. ¡Ahora, de canibal2000! Gracias por habernos recomendado hacer aquella ficha de personaje de los tres, sin duda ha ayudado mucho, y bueno, por lo demás, puedes leer la historia de Hikari o la mia cuando quieras… ¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvida, por lo demás, no creo saber a quién te refieres…. No soy buena en ese tipo de cosas…. ¿Acaso es alguien que conocemos?

―Ya, ya, Kanade, no te mortifiques con eso, no te preocupes, lo descubriremos después.

―¡Entendido! ―gritó Kanade con entusiasmo, mientras sacaba el último sobre―. ¡Bien, de DragonEX! Gracias por leernos hasta aquí, y por lo del capítulo, ¡aquí lo tienes! Esperamos que te guste…. ¡Y ahora sí, nos vemos hasta la próxima! Pueden dejar sus dudas en los reviews o por MP, muchas gracias a todos.

―¡Oye, se supone que yo daría los agradecimientos!

―¡Eso no importa! Vale igual.

―¡Ya no peleen!


	25. Chapter 20 part 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

 **Capítulo 20. Parte 1: Contrarreloj.**

Los cuatro chicos suspiraron, mientras iban sentados en el metro. No era tan sofocante como en otros horarios, ya que era tarde y había poca gente usando el transporte. El gato blanco estaba acostado en las piernas de Kanade, los chicos se sentían un poco ofendidos por el rechazo de la nueva mascota, a ellos no les hacía caso y los arañaba. Eso era algo triste.

«Supongo que luego se acostumbrará a nosotros, pero me alegro que a Kanade sí le haga caso, ahora ella es su dueña». Shidou sonrió al ver a la chica, acariciando al gato con felicidad, pero ella se sintió observada y lo volteó a ver con cierta duda.

—¿Por qué me miras, Shidou?

—¡Por nada! —Se apresuró a decir, mientras giraba la cabeza a otro lado—. Solo… Estoy feliz.

—Sí —dijo Satou con los brazos cruzados y con calma—. Todo salió bien, no pensé que les daría al gato. Espero no haya problemas por eso... allá… —El espíritu no podía hablar bien y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Allá? ¿Dónde allá? —preguntó Kanade con duda y su amigo se sobresaltó.

—Eh… Ya sabes, allá… En la…

—¿En casa, Satou? —Cuando ella completó la frase, él asintió con la cabeza.

—En su casa, en tu cuarto, Kanade.

—Es tu cuarto también. Y creo que también es nuestra casa, todos los espíritus vivimos ahí.

—Casa…

Esta vez, Satou se puso nostálgico y agachó la cabeza, la chica pensó que dijo algo malo y se disculpó.

—No es nada, Kanade. Solo recordé que… estoy abusando de ustedes.

—Bueno, Satou, míralo de esta forma: tu casa es donde vives, y ahora vives con Kanade y todos los demás, incluyéndome —explicó Shidou con amabilidad—. Además, creo que Kotori estaba diciendo que ya deberían de tener su propio cuarto.

—Bueno, con una cama es suficiente… Aunque no tienen por qué hacerlo.

Shidou casi llegó a regañarlo por ser tan modesto con cosas como estas, pero Satou era necio con él, no podían estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Kanade solo era vigilante de su conversación, no quería interrumpirlos.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Shidou, esperando por la cena ya de manera paciente, todas las chicas estaban en la sala, algunas sentadas en el piso pues no había más espacio en los sillones, solo Kotori no estaba. Y Hikari estaba en medio.

—Rayos, no encuentro mi anime favorito de la tarde —Kaguya cambiaba de canal de manera rápida y estaba apretando los dientes con molestia.

—Comentario. Llevas así como seis veces, ya ríndete, hoy no lo pasaron.

—Eso no importa, dame el control, Kaguya, ¡no puedo perderme el capítulo nuevo de la novela! —Tohka intentó quitárselo, pero no pudo, ella era más rápida, el chico sonrió al verlas así, era como en los viejos tiempos.

—Buscaré de nuevo hasta encontrarlo.

—¡Oye!

—Yoshino también quiere verlo, Kaguya-chan.

—Pero… ¡Es mi anime favorito! —dijo ella, llorando al estilo anime. Tohka cerró los ojos con molestia y se lanzó a ella, pero fue esquivada, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Quítaselo, Hikari!

—¿Yo? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Ahh… Tohka, no deberías de estar…

—Pero es nuestro programa favorito —dijo con ojitos de cachorrito y luego, como Yoshino estaba al lado, Tohka la señaló—. Dile, Yoshino, dile…

—Hikari-san, por favor. —El chico enrojeció y se conmovió al verla así de tierna. Terminó agarrándose el corazón y con la boca abierta.

«¡No es justo, Yoshino! ¡Siempre, siempre hacen lo mismo, no tienen remedio! ¡Son iguales que allá!» Hikari suspiró, derrotado. —Kaguya, dame el control, ya pasó la hora de tu anime.

—¡No mientras el control sea mío! Fufufu, ¿crees que podrás quitármelo? ¿A mí, la más fuerte de las gemelas tormenta Yamai? —dijo con aires de grandeza, a lo que su hermana ahogó una risa burlona, Kaguya le vio con rabia—. ¡Yuzuru! —En eso, le quitaron el control en un movimiento.

—Listo. Aquí tienes, Yoshino.

—¡Sí, eso! —Tohka celebró.

—¡Eso es trampa, estaba distraída!

—Gracias… Hikari-san. —Con timidez, Yoshino habló. El chico sintió que había hecho una acción tan noble como la de salvar el mundo.

Kaguya se puso a discutir con su hermana mientras la niña buscaba el canal correcto. Tohka fue a la cocina para buscar algún aperitivo sin poder encontrar alguno.

—Espero Shidou y los demás vuelvan pronto, empiezo a tener hambre.

—Tú estómago no tiene fin, ¿verdad? —Las demás se rieron en voz baja ante lo dicho por él.

—¿Dijiste algo, Hikari?

—¡No! No dije nada, Tohka. Todo está bien.

—Jajaja. —Rieron todos por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

«Ahora que lo pienso, solo he estado pensando en mí». Pensó Hikari mientras Tohka les preguntaba qué era tan gracioso con cierta molestia, él se mantuvo callado. «Ya debería estar pensando en cómo volver a mi dimensión, la última vez tuve ayuda de Kurumi y aquí… no la veo por ningún lado. Tendré que empezar a buscarla, pero ellos». Y miró a las que consideraba su familia y pensó en sus nuevos amigos, en su dimensión ellos no estaban, pero a pesar de todo, había encajado perfectamente como cuando pasó a ser uno más de la familia Itsuka. Había estado peleando desde antes que llegara aquí y ahora seguía haciéndolo, quedaba mucho por hacer para que la DEM dejara en paz a los espíritus, algo que en su dimensión no fue tan difícil como aquí. No podía dejarlos solos, no ahora. «Creo que… tengo tiempo para estar con ellos un poco más, solo eso, un poco más. No quiero irme ahora y dejarlos así».

—Ya quiero la cena… —Tohka se puso a morder el cojín.

—¡No hagas eso, Tohka! Eso cuesta dinero, ¿lo sabes?

—¡Pero tengo hambre!

—Ahh… Haré algo para que comas.

—¡Yo también quiero algo! —Se apresuró a decir la gemela más expresiva.

—Petición. Yo también, Hikari.

—¡Oigan! —Todas se giraron a la puerta, Kotori entró un poco molesta.

«Espero no me regañe a mí». Al chico le dio un escalofrío.

—Yo también tengo hambre, Hikari, te ayudaré a hacer la cena.

—¿¡En serio?! —preguntó más que sorprendido, esto era más raro que existiera un espíritu hombre.

—¿Qué?

—Ah… Bueno, no es nada. —Se apenó y después fue a la cocina con ella. «Cierto, no es la misma Kotori, creo que aquí es más responsable».

Los dos se pusieron a hacer la cena, no pasó mucho para que los demás entraran a casa.

—¡Ya regresamos y miren! —Anunció Shidou, señalando al gatito en brazos de Kanade.

—¡Oh, el gatito!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shidou? —Kotori se asomó por la pared con un delantal, su hermano casi se va de espaldas.

—¿¡Estás cocinando, Kotori?!

—Hey, ¿qué es lo que te sorprende? Solo le ayudaba a Hikari, tonto.

—¡¿Hikari está cocinando?! —Ahora era Kanade quien se sorprendía.

—¡Sé cocinar, no me subestimen! —Contestó desde la cocina.

—Yo también sé cocinar, ¿algún problema con eso? —La comandante dejó callados a todos con su mirada fulminante, solo Satou no le tenía miedo, pero sentía su aura asesina.

—Claro que no, mi linda hermanita. De hecho, gracias por todo y a Hikari también.

Los recién llegados fueron a la sala con las demás, sobre todo para que Kanade mostrará al gato. Les explicó todo sobre cómo fue que intentaron atraparlo, Satou también aportó algunas cosas, pues fue su idea la de atrapar al gato. Shidou ayudó a los otros dos con la cena, pero Hikari mostraba ser un profesional, como si ya lo hubiera hecho varias veces en el pasado, y el chico no estaba para nada equivocado.

—…al final, la señora me regaló a copo de nieve, así que debemos de cuidarlo entre todos. —Para sorpresa de todas, ella estaba muy feliz, mientras todas se chupaban el dedo y asentían—. Olvidé decirles… Él es muy agresivo, no sé por qué, pero conmigo no lo es.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta… —Tohka se decepcionó, ya su mano tenía varias curitas por todos los arañazos.

—Pero a mí también me hizo lo mismo, tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se lleve bien con ustedes.

—Espero eso suceda pronto, Kanade. Quiero acariciar al gatito… —dijo Kaguya al acercar su mano al gato y ser arañada de nuevo—. ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez!

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos se pusieron a cenar, incluido el gato. Todo iba bien, Hikari se sentía en casa, igual Satou, aunque a él le dolía la cabeza, eran por ciertos recuerdos que le estaban llegando de repente.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que con unos binoculares y a bastante distancia, eran observados por tres hechiceras de la DEM.

—¿Otro gato? Creo que no aprendió suficiente con lo último.

—¿Otro? —preguntó la líder de ellas, una mujer con ojos de color miel y cabello castaño, sin dejar de mirar a Hollow y los demás por la ventana.

—Sí, Mio-senpai. Fue antes que te asignaran a la captura de Hollow.

—Sí, el primer gato fue atrapado por Ellen-sama y lo usamos para desequilibrar a Hollow. Fue bueno por fin verla sufrir, nuestros ataques no le hacen nada. —Mio mantuvo seriedad, pero dejó de ver a su objetivo para ver mejor la casa de los Itsuka.

—Así que Ellen-sama lo hizo. ¿Y qué le pasó al gato?

—Ellen-sama lo envenenó y como ves, ya no está aquí.

—Podríamos usarlo como carnada para atrapar a Hollow, Mio-senpai —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ella caería fácilmente, podría ser una buena oportunidad.

—No —dijo con dureza y dejó de observar y volteó a ver a la chica de la idea—. Yo no soy Ellen-sama, y harán lo que yo diga. —Se levantó y tiró los binoculares a un lado—. No necesito muertes innecesarias, no otra vez.

—Pero es solo…

—No mato animales, no soy Ellen Mira Mathers, y si no estás de acuerdo con eso, puedes irle a besarle los pies, pero aquí harás lo que yo te digo. Y eso es vigilarlos, ¿¡entendiste?!

—S-Sí… ¡Sí, entendido! —contestó un poco temerosa para seguir vigilando a los chicos.

—Bien. Sobre todo, vigila al chico espíritu y a Itsuka Shidou. Ellos son los más importantes aquí. —Mio se fue volando para el edificio de la DEM.

—Ah, Mio-senpai a veces es tonta, no es como Ellen-sama, deberíamos de atrapar al gato y usarlo.

—Si lo haces, no me arrastres contigo. No olvides que ella es casi la mejor estratega de la DEM, además, no sabes lo que hace con los que no obedecen las reglas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Vamos, lo peor podría ser que nos asignaran otras tareas.

—Ella no tendrá piedad con nosotros si la desobedecemos, estúpida. ¿No ves que nos trata bien dentro de lo que puede? De ahí, nos trata como a ella la trataron, como un objeto. Y no olvides que es la mejor espía de la DEM, podría matarnos y nadie se enteraría.

—Tienes razón… Ella es más fuerte que nosotros.

«Atraparé a Hollow a mi manera, no con la de ella. No más muertes innecesarias, ya es suficiente de eso». Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento, nadie de los chicos sospechaba que la agente Mio seguía siguiéndoles entre las sombras.

Y posiblemente no lo notarían hasta mucho después, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde. Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Este capítulo continuará…**

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, todos miraban el televisor con cierta emoción, pero faltaban por alguna razón, Kanade, Shidou y Satou. Los demás no sabían que hacer sin ellos, así que, como lo de todos los días, Diva se puso a jugar uno de los tantos juegos que encontró en el cuarto de Kotori, Berserk preparó unas palomitas y se sentó junto a Nightmare para ver una película… Y Hikari, como no estaban los demás, se recostó en el sillón sin nada que hacer.

―Ese sin duda fue un capítulo muy divertido, ¿verdad, Nightmare?

―¡Sí, fue gracioso ver como Hikari caía ante Yoshino! Sin duda nadie puede decirle que no a esa carita ―respondió Nightmare, mientras cambiaba de canal.

―¡Oh, pero fue más gracioso las reacciones de Hikari cuando se sorprendió por ver a Kotori que quería cocinar!

―Sí… es una suerte que ella no esté, no queremos enojarla o algo…

―¡Oigan! ―les gritó Hikari desde el otro sillón―. Estoy aquí, ¿saben?

―Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, sabes que-

―¡Volvimos! ―gritó Kanade al abrir la puerta, junto con los otros dos―. ¡Y tenemos tres sorpresas!

―¿Tres? ―preguntaron los tres anti-espíritus con curiosidad.

―¡Sí, miren la primera! ―Kanade les mostró al gatito del capítulo, ahí, en sus brazos.

―¿Y cuál es la segunda?

―¡Hay dos reviews!

―¡Ábrelos, entonces!

―¡Primero, de Evasion Mutual! ―dijo, mientras leía el sobre―. Gracias por dejarnos tu opinión, lo agradecemos mucho, y por lo demás, ¡Sí! Todos esperan a que ella aparezca, sin duda… Segundo, tienes razón, el gatito tendrá que acostumbrarse a todos, no queremos que siempre nos ande rasguñando y… ¿Satou?

―¿Si?

―Te recomiendan relajarte más, tenlo en cuenta.

―Está bien… ―dijo, no muy seguro de las cosas, pero dejó a Kanade continuar.

―¡Bien, segundo review! ―Kanade sacó el otro y lo abrió―. ¡Gracias, canibal2000! Nos alegra que te esté gustando, y no te preocupes, ¡aún queda mucho más! Y por mensaje de los autores, ahora empezaremos con la saga de capítulos por parte, como se puede apreciar… ¡Y que habrán más, muchas más sorpresas!

―Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, pueden dejar cualquier duda en los reviews o mandarlo por MP, ¡nos vemos! ―se despidió Shidou, mirando como siempre lo hacía, hacia la audiencia.


	26. Nota: Capítulo especial

Hola a todos, espero estén teniendo un buen día y que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado. Después de darle un par de vueltas al asunto y dejar volar ideas, bueno, ¿recuerdan las "sorpresas" que mencionamos? Pues bien, esta es la sorpresa:

¡Haremos un capítulo especial para una pareja especial! Y no, no es un capítulo extra que nada tiene que ver con la trama principal, es un capítulo especial, chicos y chicas. ¿Quién es esta pareja? No lo sabemos. Por eso, queridos lectores, necesitamos de su participación. Pudimos haberlo decidido nosotros, pero cada quien tiene su pareja, así que no llegaríamos a un acuerdo y pensamos que sería más divertido si lo elegimos entre todos.

¿Quién será la pareja ganadora? ¡La que tenga más votos!

Las reglas de esta votación son:

1\. Se vale cualquier pareja que sea del grupo de Shidou y los demás. No pueden escoger parejas con Ellen, por ejemplo. Porque como dijimos, esto es en serio, no es un capítulo extra.

2\. Pueden votar solo una vez por capítulo, pero si quieres votar por varias parejas, se vale, pero será solo un punto.

3\. Las votaciones empiezan desde el capítulo anterior hasta que digamos que se cierra la votación. ¿Cuándo pasará eso? Les avisaremos conforme avancemos.

4\. Nosotros, los autores, también votaremos y para que no haya trampa, en los cortos al final del capítulo verán nuestras votaciones y las de ustedes también, para que vean cómo avanzan los números.

5\. También puedes votar por PM, pero solo una vez por capítulo.

Espero la idea les guste, porque este capítulo especial no lo decidimos nosotros, sino ustedes, así que esperamos que gane la mejor pareja.

Muchas gracias por leernos y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	27. Chapter 20 part 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. Parte 2: No es lo que esperaba.**

Para sorpresa de todos, Hikari sabía lo que hacía, y más de uno llegó casi al cielo al probar esas albóndigas, solo Kotori vio todo el condimento que el chico le había puesto y tomó nota mental.

—¿Alguien quiere más? —preguntó el chico, esperando ya la respuesta de la chica de cabello morado oscuro.

—¡Ah, yo, Hikari! —Y así fue, ella alzó la mano mientras seguía con una albóndiga en su boca, con una bomba en la mejilla.

—Me impresionas, Hikari. No tenía idea que cocinabas. —Kanade no había terminado de comer, estaba disfrutando de su cena con una sonrisa y con la carita manchada mientras el cocinero de hoy, servía más albóndigas a Tohka; a ella le brillaron los ojos.

—Bueno… Tuve que aprender, es muy útil. Además, no lo hice solo. —Hikari aprovechó para darle una servilleta a Kanade, ella se sonrojó de vergüenza—. Estás manchada.

—Uh, gracias. —Ella se limpió y él pensó que ella, a veces, era tonta, pero eso también le agradaba.

—Cierto. —Shidou le tocó la cabeza a Kotori y se la acarició—. Sería bueno tener tu ayuda de vez en cuando, Kotori.

La hermanita se sonrojó un poco y encogió los hombros, trató de no mirar a Shidou.

—Gr-Gracias, Shidou… Sabes que estoy ocupada con Ratatoskr, pero… Tal vez, después… Te ayude.

—Eso sería bueno. Lo estaré esperando, Kotori. —Su hermano sonrió para sí mismo, pues ahora miraba su plato vacío, aun con las cintas negras que la volvían fuerte y orgullosa, seguía siendo su linda hermanita, sobre si todo si él la obligaba, así fuera sin intención.

—Miau…

—¿Eh? —El gato se veía algo gordo por la comida. Pronto empezó a rasguñar a Kanade en las piernas mientras intentaba subir—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Miau…

—No entiendo… —Ella lo levantó para verlo a sus ojos verdes, pensando que así encontraría la respuesta a sus demandas. Esto no fue tomado de esa manera y empezó a querer arañarla de nuevo, ella se deprimió por no saber qué hacer—. No entiendo… Hikari…

—Tal vez tiene hambre, creo que lo que le dimos no fue suficiente.

—Entonces, le daré más.

—Umu… Yo quiero acariciarlo como Kanade… —Tohka agachó la cabeza al ver que el gato no se dejaba tocar por ella, ni siquiera una vez pudo hacerlo.

—Con el tiempo, Tohka, es obvio que te mire como un extraño. Entre más tiempo pasas con personas desconocidas, terminas conociéndolas y confiando en ellas, así también los gatos —explicó Satou con tranquilidad, aunque su tono reflejaba profundidad; parecía serio.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Kanade volvió con la comida y Tohka juntó las palmas como si fuera a rezar—. Kanade, ¿el gatito puede dormir en mi habitación?

—Oye, Tohka, es la mascota de Kanade, debe dormir con su dueña.

—Apoyo. Kaguya tiene razón, es de ella y es su primer día juntos.

El puchero de la chica hambrienta se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, entendía todo, pero quería acariciar al gato, ¡su cuerpo se lo demandaba!

—Pero no hay mucho espacio para copo de nieve ahí…

—Es verdad… —La dueña del animalito empezó a pensar sobre ello. Fue ahí cuando alguien interrumpió:

—Yo no diría eso. —Sonrió—. Porque desde hoy, ¡los tres ya tienen su propio cuarto!

—¿¡Qué?! —Hikari casi suelta los platos sucios por la impresión. No era el único, a Satou se le cayó su albóndiga al plato.

—¿En serio? —Kanade también estaba sorprendida, pero contenta de cierta manera. No es que estuviera aliviada de ya no dormir con dos chicos, porque siempre se sentía acompañada, pero tener un cuarto para ella significaba tener al gatito a su lado—. ¿Copo de nieve se puede quedar conmigo?

—Sí, es todo tuyo.

—¿Un cuarto? ¡No tenías por qué! —Dijeron los dos chicos y se miraron al ver sus reacciones—. ¿Por qué dices lo que yo digo? ¿No deberías de estar feliz? ¡Deja de hacerlo! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Jajaja! —Todos rieron sin excepciones, incluso Kanade lo vio muy divertido.

—Vamos, tómenlo como las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, Hikari, Satou.

—Kotori, ya nos diste muchas cosas… Yo soy el que debería de pagamff… —La comandante le tapó la boca y él se quedó con una cara de confusión.

—Ya escuché suficiente, Satou. Está bien, tú también eres un espíritu y también te ayudaré, como lo hice con todas las demás.

—Kotori…

Hikari ya se esperaba una respuesta de esas, solo Satou se sintió tan afortunado que su corazón se aceleró, esto era demasiado bueno para él. No podía dejar que le siguieran dando tanto, cuando él no había hecho casi nada por ellos.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Kanade? —Tohka rompió el silencio.

—¿Conmigo?

—¡Sí! Así el gatito se acostumbrará a mí, y podré acariciarlo.

—¡Yo también quiero ganarme su confianza! No me dejen atrás, ¡dormiré con Kanade también! —Kaguya se unió al grupo y pronto le siguió su hermana, también Yoshino y obviamente, Yoshinon.

—¿No les importa que yo también me una?

—¿¡Kotori?! —Kanade no tenía idea de cómo entrarían todos en la habitación.

—Sí, será como un pijamada, Kanade.

—¿Pijamada? —preguntaron Satou y la chica de cabello blanco.

«¿Qué será eso?» Pensó el espíritu.

 **—No lo sé, pero debes calmarte. Últimamente estás pensando en muchas cosas que te lastiman.**

«Lo siento, te estoy causando problemas a ti también».

 **—No es problema, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ayúdate también tú.**

El chico sonrió por ese consejo de su buen ángel guardián, sin duda era un sabio.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

—Pero los plamfgg… ¡Mmfg! —Shidou le tapó la boca a Hikari con velocidad y el chico se volteó a verlo, él estaba sonriendo.

—Déjalas, yo los lavo. —Ambos se quedaron viendo cómo se llevaron a Kanade a rastras, ella quería lavar su plato pero no la dejaron, cuando se giró atrás, Shidou y Hikari le sonrieron y le despidieron con la mano—. Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír así, y no quiero dejarla de ver así.

«Shidou… Bueno… No lo puedo negar. Pero… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?» Hikari sacudió la cabeza, por un momento se sintió raro.

—Yo quería saber qué es una pijamada, pero ya se llevaron a Kanade…

—Bueno, Satou, una pijamada es cuando amigos se juntan en la casa de alguien y duermen juntos, aunque usualmente no duermen, se la pasan hablando de diversas cosas o jugando o viendo una película.

—¡Oh! —Hikari nunca había estado en una pijamada y Satou no recordaba algo igual, los dos estaban perdidos y se pusieron a lavar los platos.

—¿De qué hablan en una pijamada? —preguntó Satou, más interesado.

—Bueno… De lo que quieran, pero si son chicas… —Shidou se quedó calladito, sus amigos eran un poco ignorantes y no quería tener una conversación tan larga, no después de tan largo día—. No sé, cosas de chicas.

—Hmm… —Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando, como si fuera el misterio más grande del mundo, Shidou se puso un poco nervioso, esperando que ellos no preguntaran más.

—Cambiando de tema, me falta mucho por mejorar, ¿no, Satou? —dijo un poco triste de su desempeño de hoy.

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Ugh… —Eso fue como una flecha a su corazón, hasta Hikari lo sintió feo.

—Te volverás más fuerte con el tiempo y con el esfuerzo. Mañana también entrenaremos. No te preocupes, cuando todo esto acabe, te volverás más fuerte que yo.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Hikari, en lo que su hermano seguía lavando los platos, un poco más feliz, aunque sorprendido de que su maestro creyera en ese futuro; sonaba demasiado lejos.

—Eres fuerte, Hikari. Piensas mucho las cosas, Kanade debería de aprender de ti, y todos en realidad. Solo que a ti te falta lo que Kanade tiene de sobra, ella actúa, tú piensas. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué haremos mañana? ¿Será lo mismo todos los días?

—No. Aun no pienso qué, pero haremos algo distinto.

—Ya lo veremos mañana, ahora solo quiero acostarme en mi cama, en mi… ¡Nuevo cuarto! —Hikari se alegró de repente y sonrió mucho. «¡Sí, no más malentendidos con Kanade! Seré libre de sus golpes, gracias, Kotori».

—Cierto. Nos vemos mañana, Shidou.

—Sí… Mañana.

Y en cuanto él quedó solo, terminó dejando los trastes en su lugar y limpió la mesa. No lo admitía porque debía ser fuerte ahora, pero estaba muy cansado después de tanto correr. Y después de que fuera arrastrado por el pasto, su espalda aun le dolía.

* * *

Mientras el chico se aseguraba de dejar todo en su lugar para apagar las luces e ir a dormir, lejos de ahí pero con ángulo de visión, las dos hechiceras de la DEM seguían vigilando los movimientos de los chicos, hasta que su líder llegó a sus espaldas.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Itsuka Shidou se quedó en su casa, todas las demás fueron a los departamentos de al lado. Solo estuvieron hablando y comiendo, es todo, Mio-senpai.

—Ya veo, esto es perfecto. —Ellas voltearon a verle y agrandaron los ojos.

—Mio-senpai, ¿no pensarás?

—Si. No se preocupen, no causaremos problemas hoy. Hay un cambio de planes, tendremos la ayuda de Ellen-sama, Wescott-sama está impaciente. No podemos perder más tiempo.

* * *

Volviendo con Shidou, estaba a punto de apagar las luces de la cocina, cuando de repente, estornudó y se llevó las manos a la cara, lo que no esperaba es que, al abrir los ojos, sus manos se congelaron.

—¿¡Qué está pasando?!

Mio se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando observó eso por un vidrio que se lo sacó al espejo de un auto. No solo era una hechicera, sino la mejor espía de toda la DEM, más bien, era la única especializada en el arte del espionaje e infiltración. No llevaba nada de su armadura, solo el traje que llevan debajo de su armadura de combate.

«Ese chico también tiene habilidades ocultas». Pensó mientras vio como el chico quebró el hielo con sus manos, debido al shock del congelamiento, ¡no tenía idea de que podía hacer eso!

—Qué raro… Esto es como algo que Yoshino haría, cuando está asustada de… no tener a Yoshinon. —El chico reflexionó sobre ese hecho, recogió el hielo y lo tiró en el lavabo. «Ya le diré a Satou sobre esto, seguro él sabe algo».

Mio no perdió tiempo y, tal como había observado hace una hora, la ventana del cuarto de Shidou quedó abierta. Él cayó como roca a su cama, estaba más exhausto que nunca y se durmió rápido. La mujer aprovechó y entró fácilmente, no hizo ni un ruido, tenía unas botas especiales y un ritmo de paso difícil de notar.

«No puedo dejarlo pasar». Pensó rápidamente.

Entró a la cocina sin hacer ruido y abrió el refrigerador, sacó algo de ahí y algo de su bolsillo, era una pastilla de color verde que no se veía bien, la combinó y dejó el objeto en el refrigerador.

Sonrió. Nadie esperaba que un profesional entrara a su casa, Shidou estaba tan cansado que no lo notó, Hikari dormía como un perezoso y Satou estaba haciendo un plan de entrenamientos para sus amigos. Las chicas estaban intentando atrapar al gato en el cuarto, llegando a tirar algunas cosas y riéndose por sus desgracias, además de ser arañadas por el mismo. El gato era un salvaje, pero solo con Kanade no.

Nadie sospechaba nada, Mio salió de la casa con una sonrisa de su excelente trabajo y volvió a encontrarse con su equipo.

—Vámonos, mañana hay mucho qué hacer.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

El capítulo había terminado y había dejado con ganas de más, hasta que salió el mensaje final. Solo Diva estaba haciendo cosas extrañas en un rincón, también estaba con un desarmador.

—¡No! ¡De seguro pasaran cosas malas! —Berserk se puso a darle golpecitos a la pantalla de la televisión que ya se había apagado—. ¡Vuelve!

—Déjalo ya, lo vas a quebrar. Nightmare, cálmala —dijo Shidou esperando otro cargo a la cuenta de Reine.

—Yo me encargo.

—¡Bien! Hola a todos, sé que podrán notar por el narrador que Diva está haciendo algo, ¿Diva, qué haces? —Diva señaló su obra y era una pantalla táctil, pegada a la pared, con algunos cables sobresaliendo.

—Es una máquina que acabo de construir con mis poderes, ya la ajusté y es para que reciba el…

"Tiene un correo nuevo".

—¡Oh! ¡Los reviews!

"Tiene un correo nuevo. Tiene un correo nuevo. Tiene un correo nuevo. Tiene un correo nuevo. Tiene un correo nuevo. Nuevo mensaje. Nuevo mensaje. Nuevo mensaje. Nuevo mensaje. Nuevo mensaje."

—¡Son muchos! —dijo Shidou—. Creo que el concurso tuvo algo que ver, pronto daremos a conocer los votos ya que muchas personas votaron no solo por review sino por MP. Así que contestaremos los reviews lo más breve posible, ya que Kanade no está, ¿Satou?

—Sí. Eh… ¿Qué hacen los autores ahí? Ah sí, el concurso. Bueno, gracias por votar y por volver a leer otro capítulo más, Aaron, Evasion mutual, DragonEX y a todos, de hecho y… —Al ver su nombre y el de Miku, se fue de espaldas, sonrojado.

—Okey, mejor respondo yo. —Shidou tomó las riendas del asunto—. Primero, Romina. ¡Gracias por leernos de nuevo! No te preocupes, el gato es fuerte, y ya veremos qué pasa con el gato y los demás. Pinku, Hikari ya recibirá tus besos y abrazos, no te preocupes. Luego, Chifilis, no sabía que te esperabas la mascota del fic, yo no me los esperé, Satou dio la idea, pero en fin, ¡gracias por comentar!

—Bueno, ahora sí, ¡es mi turno! —Diva interrumpió y se aclaró la voz, tosiendo un poco—. Ahora, las votaciones:

Hikari y Tohka: 1 punto.

Shidou y Kurumi: 1 punto.

Shidou y Tohka: 2 puntos.

Satou y Yuzuru: 2 puntos.

Satou y Miku: 4 puntos.

Shidou y Kanade: 5 puntos.

Hikari y Kanade: 5 puntos.

—¡Vaya, la competencia está reñida! —Anunció Diva, emocionada.

—¡Pero esto aún no se acaba! Recuerden que con este capítulo, se abre de nuevo la votación, ¡así que vota por tu favorito! Además de que nos encantaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo, muchas cosas interesantes están por pasar, ¡espérenlas!

—¡Y nos vemos! —Diva se despidió con las manos y una sonrisa.

—¡Esa es mi línea!


	28. Chapter 20 part 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. Parte 3: El costo de la oportunidad.**

Era un nuevo día y el sol estaba tan esplendoroso que te incitaba a ir a la playa o a una alberca, de otra forma, era mejor no salir si no querías salir quemado. Las chicas habían dormido menos de lo normal ya que habían estado persiguiendo al gato después de que Kanade les dijera que solo después de que lo atrapó, copo de nieve no se quejaba de estar con ella. Por lo que lo persiguieron por el cuarto y se llevaron una experiencia amarga: no pudieron atraparlo y quedaron arañadas.

Shidou durmió bien, pero fue despertado de un golpe en la mejilla por Satou.

—¡Desgraciado! —dijo al levantarse y luego se talló los ojos para ver mejor al chico frente suyo—. ¿Satou? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es un poco tarde.

—¿¡Tarde?! —Shidou volteó a ver su despertador, pero en realidad, era muy temprano—. ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… Debí venir hace una hora, pero dormí de más. Es hora de entrenar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sueño y molesto, estaba durmiendo muy bien—. Tan siquiera espera que desayune. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Bueno, quiero aprovechar el tiempo. Además, tienes qué empezar antes que los demás —dijo tranquilamente con su rostro pacifico.

—¿Por qué? —Shidou ya se estaba cambiando de ropa mientras Satou se sentó en su cama.

—Porque ellos son más experimentados que tú. Lo pensé ayer y las cosas que tienes que hacer para volverte más fuerte son muchas, y llevará tiempo… —Shidou terminó de cambiarse y bajó las escaleras junto con Satou.

—Entiendo… Aunque, ¿no crees que es algo apresurado? —Él pensaba en todas sus obligaciones como el mayor y el que estaba a cargo del cuidado de las chicas, no podía dejarlas sin comer por estar cansado, el día anterior había sido agotador, ¿qué podía esperar de hoy?

De todas formas, Satou no le tenía piedad y lo miró seriamente.

—¿Quieres volverte más fuerte o no?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—Si eso es verdad, entonces, no te quejes.

«Para ti es fácil decirlo». Shidou suspiró derrotado. —Pero debemos volver antes de las 10 o no me dará tiempo de hacer el desayuno.

—Está bien.

Shidou tomó jugo del refrigerador y se bebió un poco para tener algo en el estómago. Después fueron a las afueras de la ciudad, en los que el chico de cabello azul hizo algunos movimientos de activación para quitarse el sueño.

—Bien, Shidou. Para ti pensé en una serie de ejercicios muy especiales. —Sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado y cuando estuvo listo, lo leyó—. Primero, necesitas ser más fuerte. —Satou electrificó la mitad de su brazo, estaba realmente brillante y había quemado toda la manga de su brazo.

Le dio un corte vertical a un árbol cercano, así lo hizo con dos más, los rebanó como si fueran mantequilla y el árbol quedó liso. La electricidad desapareció.

—¿P-Para qué hiciste eso?

—Para que los golpees, así practicaras tu fuerza. No creo que sea tan difícil para ti.

—¿Con las manos desnudas? Satou, no quiero, pero… Esto es demasiado, no soy tan fuerte como piensas. —Estaba realmente preocupado, podría golpear el árbol, pero solo él sería afectado.

—Es esto o la roca de ahí, decide. —Su alumno tragó saliva al ver la roca y luego sus débiles puños, no quería romperse los huesos de manera innecesaria.

—Bueno… El árbol se ve mejor, pero no creo poder hacer algo, ¡no funcionará! —Shidou siguió hablando, tratando de hacer entender a su maestro que no podía lograr nada, fue ahí que recibió un puñetazo de la nada que lo hizo caer—. ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

—¿Te dolió?

—¡A cualquiera! —Shidou se sobó la mejilla y ya estaba sangrando por la boca, por lo que también se la limpió.

—Una persona normal ya no podría hablar bien con ese golpe, pero contigo no pasa eso. Tu cuerpo reacciona y te curas, ¿sientes dolor ahora? —Shidou se metió un dedo a la boca para ver que ya no había sangre, Satou le dio un golpe al árbol y al retirarlo, la marca de su puño quedó ahí marcado—. Todo depende de la intención de cómo golpees, así es como funcionan nuestros poderes, los que tú también tienes dentro de ti. Ahí están, esperando que los necesites, que los llames, esperando que estés en apuros. Aunque sangres, te curarás. Pero si te quejas y tienes miedo de dar el primer golpe, así te cures, tu miedo que es solo una ilusión, se volverá real y no podrás hacer nada, Shidou.

Fue cerca de un minuto en los que Shidou se quedó sin poder decir nada, pero terminó acercándose al árbol y se preparó para golpear con cierto miedo, incluso estaba sudando un poco, hasta que soltó un golpe.

—Más fuerte, fue muy suave. —Dio otro más fuerte y apretó los dientes por el dolor—. No tengas miedo, golpea con fuerza.

—Pero… Mis puños no…

—¡Es solo un árbol! No es una máquina, no es de la AST, no es ni siquiera un asaltante, no tiene a donde huir y aun así es tu peor enemigo ahora, ni siquiera puedes usar tu fuerza. —Satou le fulminó con la mirada y Shidou la alejó de él.

—Yo… quiero aprender a defenderme, pero así solo me haré daño a lo tonto. No quiero eso, solo quiero poder para proteger a otros, ¡eso es todo lo que quiero! —Shidou en cómo no había podido hacer nada para evitar que de nuevo atraparan a Kanade, esa impotencia regresó a él con fuerza. En su mente, todos los espíritus eran seres que necesitaban ayuda, pero él parecía un insecto comparado con el poder de ellas; estaban en dos mundos diferentes.

—¿Cómo puedes proteger a otros si no estás dispuesto a ser un escudo para ellos? ¿Cómo esperas tener poder cuando te niegas a usarlo? A mí nunca me convencieron tus palabras, Shidou.

—¡Agh! —Soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa porque se sentía un bueno para nada. Vio que Satou le miraba con seriedad en sus ojos azules, pero no veía piedad en ellos, no como los vería en los de Kanade o en los de su hermana, si les dijera lo mismo.

—Tampoco me convences ahora, no siempre convencerás a las personas de no pelear… Todos tenemos una razón por la cual pelear, pero tenemos miedo de hacer lo necesario por eso. Hay algo que queremos, sin importar… Las consecuencias de ello —dijo con melancolía, había bajado la mirada y ahora era Shidou quien entendía su pesar—. Y para conseguir lo que queremos, tenemos que hacer cosas que no queríamos hacer o dejar de hacer cosas que nos gustan. Eso es todo lo que yo puedo decirte, sé que no te sentirás mejor, nunca he hecho sentir bien a nadie, solo les he causado problemas. Pero no importa, podré hacer algo al respecto, no sé si tú también quieras hacer algo.

Satou se fue a sentar encima de una roca, viendo las nubes. Shidou se quedó pensando un rato, recordando y lamentando las cosas que nunca pudo hacer, cuando pudo haberlo evitado. Pero el "hubiera" no existe.

— _Ellen, tráelo. —Él ordenó, a lo que la hechicera se fue de la habitación, y cuando regresó._

— _No puede ser… —murmuró el chico, mirando con horror a lo que la hechicera traía en la mano, él nunca pensó que esto podría pasar._

— _M-Miau… —Maulló débilmente, casi no podía hacer sonidos._

— _Me encontré con esto y recordé que lo apreciabas mucho, así que le hice daño —Dijo la hechicera, sin ningún tipo de culpa._

— _D-Detente…_

— _Así que te resistes…. Bien, entonces… —murmuró Ellen, y después, repentinamente comenzó a apretar al gatito con mucha fuerza, mientras que este maullaba de dolor._

Shidou dio el primer puñetazo al árbol, luego le siguieron más y más, sangraba y le dolía, pero tan rápido como se abría la piel, se cerraba gracias a sus poderes.

— **Eso estuvo bien.**

«No fue la mejor forma, pero tenía qué decirle la verdad, Mikael. Aún está muy lejos del Shidou que yo conocí. Falta algo… Un peligro real». Pensó al verlo dando golpes, uno tras otro, sin detenerse. Se quejaba de dolor con su expresión, pero no importaba.

«No más, ya no más». Habían pasado cinco minutos y la sangre de Shidou se resbalaba por el tronco del árbol, es como si le estuviera saliendo sangre, pero no era así.

— _¡DETENTE!_ —El grito de Kanade en esa ocasión le despertó los sentidos y siguió golpeando sin parar, tal vez así se volvería más fuerte, no importaba que fuera, ya no podía quejarse.

—¡Haa! —Su puño fue detenido por Satou y él dejó sus pensamientos—. ¿Satou?

—Ya está bien. Lo bueno es que entiendes rápido. —Shidou sonrió amargamente.

—Gracias… Tenías razón, no me hiciste sentir mejor, pero me ayudaste a mejorar, eres muy bueno en eso, Satou. —Ante los cumplidos, él también sonrió y se rascó la mejilla.

—Lo seguiré haciendo entonces. Bueno, ahora ven a este árbol. —Shidou se acercó al segundo árbol que estaba liso, de seguro quedaría manchado de sangre luego, pero dejó de pensar en detalles y se centró en su maestro, quien ya estaba serio—. Ahora, toma la mitad superior como si fuera el torso de una persona y la parte de abajo, las piernas.

—Entiendo.

—Como dije, todo depende de la intención. En el cuerpo todos tenemos los mismos puntos débiles y ahí es donde tenemos que concentrarnos para golpearlos y para cuidarlos de posibles ataques. —Satou los marcó usando su electricidad y se los señaló—. Las costillas de ambos lados protegen los puntos vitales como el corazón y los pulmones, pero más abajo están menos protegidos el estómago y el hígado, ahí es donde debes concentrar tus golpes, las costillas no te dejaran llegar a ellos tan fácil, así que debes fracturarlas. Usa las piernas, los brazos, los codos, todo lo que quieras. —Luego señaló la parte inferior—. Piensa que aquí están las rodillas, bárrelas y golpea con tu propia rodilla, de frente es dura, pero a los lados no, es ahí donde quiero que golpees.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa con golpear a la cara?

—La cabeza no es un punto débil, es ahí donde más se aguantan los golpes, es más efectivo a las costillas y duele más.

Shidou golpeó donde le fue indicado, sangró de sus nudillos y esos pequeños huesos de la mano se le fisuraron con el tiempo, hubo veces en las que gritó de dolor, pero él veía regenerarse casi al instante, era algo increíble.

«Entiendo… Satou sabe lo que dice, mi cuerpo responde a todo lo que hago, incluso a lo que siento, es casi como si supiera que es lo mejor para mí sin que yo lo sepa. Él en verdad sabe controlar sus poderes, si hubiera querido… Si no hubiéramos hablado, si Kanade no fuera su amiga, él es de las peores personas con las que quisiera pelearme». Shidou sintió levemente un escalofrío. «Espero que eso nunca suceda, me esforzaré para que él no sea el único que tenga que pelear».

Satou miró la hora en su celular después de un rato, habían estado entrenando por una hora.

—Bien, es suficiente, Shidou.

—Ah… Ah… —Shidou jadeaba y estaba sudado y sangrando de los nudillos—. Genial, tengo suficiente tiempo como para hacer el desayuno tranquilamente. Vámonos ya… ¡Oye! —Shidou vio que él se puso a caminar rumbo a la carretera a la ciudad—. ¿Qué haces? ¿No volveremos volando? No traje dinero para un taxi o algo.

—Esto también será parte de tu entrenamiento, volveremos a pie.

—¿¡Qué?! —El grito del chico asustó a todos los pájaros.

—Vamos, si nos quedamos, no podremos llegar. De ti depende si llegas a hacer el desayuno a tiempo.

—¡Maldición, esto es una locura!

De todas formas, alcanzó a Satou y ambos corrieron en dirección a la ciudad. El trayecto sería largo y Satou se pondría a usar su velocidad para superar a Shidou, incluso volaría para no cansarse rápido pues esto también se los haría a Hikari y Kanade cuando les tocara su hora de entrenamiento, así como la nueva rutina que tenía preparados para ellos.

* * *

Todos en la casa de Shidou se encontraban viendo el televisor con gran expectativa, mientras miraban al chico de cabello azul en momentos, llegándolo a incomodar un poco, que hasta incluso Diva, quien siempre estaba sumergida en sus videojuegos, miró de reojo al chico de vez en cuando.

―P-por cierto, ¿cómo van los votos? ―preguntó Shidou un poco observado, cambiando el tema para que ya no se centraran solo en él―. Nightmare, ¿Cuál es la pareja que está ganando?

―Según nuestros datos… ―Nightmare hizo una pequeña pausa para leer una hojita que tenía en su bolsillo―. ¡Satou y Miku, junto con Kanade y Hikari van a la delantera con seis votos, esto no me lo esperaba! ―respondió Nightmare con un grito estremecedor.

―Hmm... Oye, Hikari. ―llamó la chica de pelo blanco al que estaba a su lado.

―¿Si, que necesitas?

―¿Cuál crees que sea la razón por la que la gente vota por nosotros dos? ―preguntó con una cara seria, como si esa fuera su mayor duda existencial.

―N-No tengo ni idea… pero… ¡Sigamos con las votaciones!

―¡Y detrás de ellos, sigue Shidou y Kanade, con cinco votos! ―dijo Berserk, antes de que Nightmare hablara.

―¡Oye, era hoy mi turno de decirlo! ―se quejó, mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos.

―¿Ah sí? Pues fíjate que-

―Los que les siguen a ellos dos son Shidou y Tohka, con cuatro puntos, casi alcanzando a Shidou y Kanade. ―Satou interrumpió a aquellas dos al pensar que nunca dejarían de pelear.

―¡Satou! ―gritaron al mismo tiempo.

―¡Era mi turno! ―gritaron las dos, para después mirarse con enfado―. ¡No, era mí turno! ¡No tu turno, Agh!

―No parece que van a dejar de pelear… mejor… dejémoslas solas ―sugirió Kanade, mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza―. ¡Bien, los siguientes son Satou y Yuzuru, con dos puntos, al igual que Shidou y Kurumi con dos puntos!

―El último es Hikari y Tohka, con un punto, ¡vaya!

―¡Gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí, recuerden que pueden volver a votar en este capítulo y el que sigue hasta que cerremos las votaciones, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla en su review o por MP, ¡muchas gracias a todos por participar en las votaciones, nos vemos!


	29. Chapter 21 part 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. Parte 1: Ya no puedo esperar.**

Satou y Shidou llegaron a la ciudad corriendo, en momentos de su carrera, el aprendiz había hecho todo lo posible por rebasar a su maestro, pero solo fue momentáneo, pues usando parte de su energía, corría tan rápido que nadie normal podría verlo.

«¿En serio piensa que aguantaré corriendo hasta la casa?» Respiraba por la boca de cansancio y su ritmo se alentaba por cada cuadra, había pocos autos y poca gente, por lo que no molestaban a nadie corriendo por las calles.

—Te estás quedando atrás, Shidou.

—Esto es… una locura… ¿Por qué solo a mí?

—No te preocupes, Hikari y Kanade harán lo mismo que tú ahora. ¡No te quedes atrás! —Pero Shidou se resbaló y cayó al suelo, Satou fue a ayudarlo.

—Ah… Ah… Esto es difícil, yo no puedo correr tanto… No soy como tú…

—No te preocupes, Shidou. Tomemos una vía más rápida. —El chico sonrió y se levantó para limpiarse el sudor con su antebrazo, sonrió.

Satou lo guio hasta un callejón, tomó a Shidou de la cintura y dio un salto muy alto para subir al techo del pequeño edifico de apartamentos.

—¡Whoa! Creí que te referías a tomar el metro o algo así.

—No. Haremos algo mejor, esto hasta a mí me gusto cuando me lo enseñó mi ángel —dijo con una sonrisa y señaló a la siguiente azotea—. A esa dirección está tu casa, tienes que correr y saltar hasta allá.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero está muy lejos! —dijo algo asustado.

—Yo podría llegar más lejos. Eso no importa, todo lo que los espíritus que sellaste pueden hacer, lo puedes hacer tú. Puedes invocar a Sandalphon, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, puedo hacerlo. Pero solo cuando estoy en peligro, no puedo hacerlo cuando quiera.

—Sí puedes, solo que no sabes cómo. Pero tú mismo lo sabes, "cuando estás en peligro", no es un sentimiento en realidad, es cuando estás asustado o preocupado, incluso me atrevo a decir que cuando estás ansioso.

—Pero… —Shidou miró la caída que tendría mientras algunos autos pasaban, tragó saliva, pero escuchó el sonido eléctrico por su espalda y se giró, asustado.

—Debes saltar, Shidou.

—¡Espera! Ahora que lo dices, ayer… Después de que se fueran, congelé mis manos. —Eso hizo parpadear al chico de cabello negro—. No sé cómo lo hice y creo que… Es porque estaba asustado y… Ahora también lo estoy… —Lo último lo dijo bajito y agachando la cabeza.

«Esa es la llave de sus poderes, emociones fuertes, como cualquier espíritu. Antes de enseñarle a controlarlos, tengo que hacer que los saque. Si no intenta enfrentarlos con descontrol… No puede soltar sus poderes». Satou sonrió por su análisis y le soltó una descarga pequeña a Shidou que él esquivó.

—¿¡Qué te pasa?! —Satou avanzó lentamente y Shidou retrocedía.

—Salta, Shidou.

—No puedes… —Pero la mirada de Satou le hizo correr hasta que se detuvo al llegar a la orilla. Su respiración se volvió agitada, conocía la sensación de estar al límite y giró para ver la energía eléctrica en la mano de su amigo, apuntándole.

—¡Shidou! —Y le disparó. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin mirar su camino, saltó y sintió el aire despeinarlo y quitándole el sudor, fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos… Unos ojos amarillos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa al llegar a la azotea de un edificio, cuando sus pies impactaron en el piso, este se agrietó.

—Lo hice… —Al ver detrás suyo vio que había saltado dos edificios, no uno, y que Satou estaba en el otro, aun apuntándole. Fue muy sorprendente, pero más lo fue el ver un aura extraña en el cuerpo del chico. «¿Qué rayos es eso?» Lo quedó observando detenidamente y en vez de aclararse, Satou fue volviéndose más oscuro y esa aura extraña de color dorada fue más visible y clara.

Shidou estaba asustado de lo que estaba viendo, pensó que se estaba volviendo ciego, pero no era así, pues todo lo demás era muy claro, solo el chico ahora parecía una sombra con un brazo extendido.

—¡Esto no se acaba, Shidou!

—¡Ah! —Shidou despertó de su trance y volvió a ver a Satou normalmente, así como la esfera eléctrica que le lanzó, por suerte, esquivó—. ¡Rayos!

Volvió a saltar como lo había hecho antes, Satou le siguió de la misma manera. Dejaba grietas al caer y al saltar, hasta ahora había podido escapar de Satou y seguía un poco asustado, a veces, cuando miraba abajo, no veía personas sino sombras con auras tenues, él intuyó que eran personas. ¿Por qué las veía así?

—¡Ya me estás dejando atrás! —le gritó con diversión, Shidou sonreía con ligero shock y una presencia de placer que aumentaba de acuerdo a sus saltos.

—Je… Jeje… No… ¡No me alcanzarás, Satou! —Shidou se sintió ligero, no pensó en nada más que llegar lo más alto posible para llevar la mayor ventaja, saltó con tanta fuerza que destrozó el piso y cuando empezó a descender, tuvo la sensación de que tenía el control—. ¡Woohooo! —Y por razones de preferencia, Shidou se movió a un lado y se impulsó de alguna manera extraña.

Entonces lo supo. Estaba volando. Se impulsó hacia adelante ahora y voló al frente.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó al ver todo desde una buena altura, sus ojos seguían brillando de color amarillo, Satou no se esperaba que él empezara a volar.

Satou le siguió por detrás, sin acercarse mucho para no interrumpirlo. El chico vio cerca su hogar, pero ahora no tenía idea de cómo detenerse.

—¿¡Y ahora cómo me detengo?!

—¡Tranquilo, Shidou! Si haces eso, ¡vas a caer! —Fue tarde, Shidou empezó a bajar de altitud, así como sus ojos fueron perdiendo brillo.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —Hasta que cayó en plano inclinado, puso las piernas, pero tropezó y rodó hasta dar con el buzón de correo de su casa y se detuvo hasta chocar con la misma pared de ésta, agrietándola.

—¡Shidou! —Para cuando él llegó, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y sangre bajando por su cabeza. Pero estaba muy feliz—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Quiero hacer eso otra vez —dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tiempo después, cuando Shidou tomó un baño, la sensación de haber volado no se le había quitado para nada. Se sentía increíble y se culpaba por no haber intentado nada así antes, era genial que los espíritus volaran, incluso Origami podía usarlo con su traje de batalla, pensándolo mejor, no creía que a ella le pareciera algo tan genial.

De todas formas, hizo un desayuno algo continental con huevos, salchichas en forma de pulpo, pan tostado y mermelada, además de jugo de durazno, aunque había bebido antes, había suficiente para todos.

Kotori entró a la casa, cuando fue al comedor, no esperó ver a Shidou sirviendo el desayuno.

—¿Shidou? Creí que aun estarías dormido…

—Hoy me levanté temprano, hice el desayuno para todos, además hoy tienes que ir a la escuela. Basta de Ratatoskr por ahora.

—Te veo muy feliz, ¿pasó algo entre tú y alguien? —preguntó con un poco de picardía, pero Shidou no estaba afectado y se arregló un poco su camisa escolar.

—No, es solo que es un gran día hoy, ¿no lo crees?

«Esto ya es raro, pero… Verlo feliz no es malo».

Pronto llegaron los demás ya que Satou les avisó, además de que se bañó también. Por lo que todos estaban en la mesa, tomando el desayuno. Tohka y Kaguya tenían sueño, al igual que Kanade. Hikari estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, había dormido mucho y todas las chicas tenían arañazos, incluso Yoshino los tenía. El gato también estaba tan fresco como Hikari, pero esperaba comida como cualquier otro habitante de la casa de los Itsuka.

—Al parecer no tenemos tanta comida para copo de nieve, antes de la cena, iré a comprar algo para él. Así que, por ahora, te daré esto, copo de nieve.

—Miau… —Entonces sus ojos verdes de felino vieron una lata de atún—. ¡Miau! —Enseguida fue a comerlo, Shidou aprovechó para acariciar al animal, por suerte lo logró. Nadie lo vio, pues todo estaban comiendo y agradecía, todas pondrían el grito en el cielo porque ellas no habían logrado eso en toda la noche.

—Buen chico, al fin puedo tocarte.

—¡Shidou! ¿Tienes más de estos pulpitos? ¡Están deliciosos! —dijo Tohka desde la mesa con felicidad.

—Te llevaré más, espera un poco.

—¡Sí!

Kotori notaba raro dos cosas en este desayuno. Primero. Satou estaba comiendo más de lo normal, incluso pidió doble porción y Shidou igual se hizo más. Segundo. Shidou estaba demasiado feliz, no le negó a Tohka más comida, como usualmente lo hacía.

—Oye, Kanade.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

—¿No notas extraño a Shidou?

—¿Hmm? —Miró al jovencito, pero no notó nada raro—. No creo, ¿por qué?

—No es nada.

—Satou sí está un poco raro, creo que tiene mucha hambre. —La comandante asintió, intentando llegar a una conclusión que explicara todo esto. Recordó que Shidou estaba entrenando con Satou, pero no sabía si ya habían hecho eso ya que él tendría que ir a la escuela. «¿Onii-chan lo estará haciendo bien? Además, ¿en verdad puede enseñarle a usar sus poderes?»

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos terminaran, por lo que todos se despidieron de Yoshino, Kanade, Hikari y Satou.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras no estoy. —Indicó Shidou, antes de cerrar la puerta—. Yoshino, Kanade, Satou quedará a cargo de ustedes, así como Hikari, así que no le hagan nada raro a la casa y escúchenlos a ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Entendido, Shidou-san.

—No sé de qué hablas, Shidou, no le hago nada a la casa.

—Solo es precaución, Kanade. En fin, ¡nos vemos luego! —Y sin más, cerró la puerta y se fue.

—Bien, es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento de ayer.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Kanade, un poco adormecida.

—¿E-Entrenamiento? —preguntó Yoshino, un poco insegura, como siempre.

—¡Oh, que interesante, Satou-sensei! —El recién nombrado arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de la marioneta—. No sabía que estabas enseñándoles.

—Sí, aunque no aquí. Siempre vamos a las afueras para no molestar a nadie. Y hoy no será la excepción, por lo que vendrás con nosotros, Yoshinon, también Yoshino, no puedes quedarte aquí sola.

—Ah… Está bien, vámonos.

Hikari anunció lo último y los cuatro salieron de la casa. Se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie cerca, entonces Hikari y Kanade volaron, Satou cargó a Yoshino en brazos como si fuera una princesa, causando que ella se avergonzara un poco, así la cargó para seguir a los demás a las afueras.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. —Satou bajó a Yoshino con delicadeza y ella estaba aún sonrojada—. ¿Estás bien? Estás roja.

—Uh… —Ella se puso aún más roja y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Cielos, Satou-kun, creo que cualquiera se pondría así si fueran cargadas en tus brazos, jijiji.

«Pero él no entiende esas cosas, Yoshinon». Hikari dejó salir un suspiro y Kanade asintió a lo dicho por la marioneta, ella entendía esa sensación.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Ah, eso… jeje, no lo puedo decir, Satou-kun. Tal vez es porque Yoshino lo disfrutó.

—¡Yoshinon! —Le tapó la boca su marioneta y el chico entendió que había hecho algo bueno, por lo que le tocó la cabeza a la niña, ella estaba más avergonzada que antes.

—De regreso también te cargaré.

Luego se dirigió a sus amigos mientras Yoshino se fue a sentar a una roca cercana, pasando por un árbol que estaba manchado por algo rojo que notó extraño.

—Bien, ahora les toca a ustedes.

—¿Quieres decir que Shidou ya entrenó contigo? —preguntó Kanade, un poco ansiosa del entrenamiento de hoy, de pronto, el sueño desapareció.

—Sí. Y lo hizo muy bien, entendió las cosas rápido y avanzó mucho.

—Ya veo, entonces por eso estaba feliz hoy.

—Yo también lo noté —comentó el Anti-espíritu. Mientras Satou sacaba unas hojas dobladas y las leyó mentalmente, cada una tenía un nombre y observaciones. «Así que eso estaba escribiendo anoche, no puedo esperar a ver qué es».

—Bien, empezaré primero con Kanade.

—¡Bien!

—En nuestra anterior pelea vi que solo actuabas sin pensar las cosas, actuar está bien, pero eso no funciona si caes fácilmente ante provocaciones.

—Pero no las soporto, Satou.

—No se trata de soportarlas, sino de pensar en como atacar. Así que ahora, no quiero que me ataques, solo defiéndete. No podrás atacarme, ¿entiendes?

—Está bien.

Hikari fue a sentarse para esperar su turno, junto a Yoshino. Satou cambió con Mikael y toda emoción fue borrada de su rostro, Kanade se preparó y agudizó sus sentidos, poco le sirvió, pues no veía intenciones de nada a su oponente.

—Comenzamos. —Empezó lanzando una esfera eléctrica que ella esquivó de un salto a un lado, luego fue a golpearla, pero ella los esquivó con cierta dificultad, hasta que con una patada tuvo que cubrirse—. No uses los brazos.

—¿Cómo mejoraré mi defensa entonces?

—No se trata de eso, Kanade. —Mikael tocó con la punta de sus dedos, los dos brazos de la chica en un punto específico, ella sintió un piquete y luego estos brazos se soltaron.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverlos!

—Toqué ciertos puntos de tu sistema nervioso, ahora ya no puedes moverlos. —Kanade sintió la desesperación, esta sensación era nueva y aterradora, se quedó con la boca abierta—. No he dicho que paremos.

—¿¡Qué?! —Un puñetazo a la mejilla que le hizo retroceder un poco. Luego vinieron más, pero un poco pausados.

—¡Kanade-san!

—No te preocupes, Yoshino, él no está usando toda su fuerza, no pasará nada.

—Muévete, Kanade. No tienes tus brazos, estás fuera de balance, pero no estás pérdida.

«Es verdad. Ya no puedo moverlos, pero aún puedo moverme, ¡y tengo que moverme!» Ella se agachó un poco para evitar un golpe, luego se giró a otro lado para evitar uno al torso. «Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo».

— **Aumenta la presión, no es suficiente, no es así como la hace sentir la DEM. —** Ante la orden de Satou, dentro de su mente, Mikael comenzó a ser más rápido y Kanade lograba esquivarlos, pero recibió uno en la cabeza que la hizo caer.

—¡Ahh!

La levantó para golpearla igual de rápido en la cabeza, ella estaba desorientada.

—Muévete —decía mientras Kanade seguía recibiendo más golpes rápidos que ya no podía ver con sus ojos, solo sentía dolor y la impotencia de no poder levantar sus brazos para defenderse.

«No puedo… Esto es muy complicado».

— **Vamos, Kanade, si no lo haces ahora conmigo, no lo harás nunca contra la DEM o contra cualquier enemigo que sientas que es más fuerte que tú.** —Pensaba Satou con preocupación, su expresión era distinta. Kanade cayó al suelo y no podía levantarse sin usar sus brazos como estaba acostumbrada.

—Levántate.

—No… No puedo hacerlo así…

—Entonces, quédate ahí. —Le metió una patada en su estómago como si fuera un balón y la hizo rodar hasta darse contra el árbol que había golpeado Shidou en la mañana.

—¡Ahhh!

—¡Kanade-san! —gritó Yoshino con preocupación—. ¿¡Estás bien?!

«Kanade… Satou se está pasando de la raya». Hikari pensó en detenerlo, pero ya sabía las consecuencias de hacer eso. Solo pudo apretar los puños sin hacer nada.

—Yoshino… —Ella escupió sangre, ese golpe había sido más fuerte de lo normal y le dolía, bastante—. Yoshino… Estoy bien… Estoy… —Dejó de mirarla porque Satou se puso en frente y le levantó del cuello.

—Puedes sentirlo.

—¿Qué… cosa?

—Todo. ¿Y aun así no haces nada? Si yo fuera esa persona, esa que odias, ¿no levantarías la mirada?

—Ellen… —susurró con dolor y pesar. Hikari se levantó más preocupado que antes y decidió buscar en la mente de Satou, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

«Pelea, Kanade, pelea, no puedes seguir así, no importa que todo esté mal, pelea, así como lo hiciste conmigo, ¡sácalo todo!». Hikari abrió grandes los ojos y decidió apoyar también.

—¡No te rindas, Kanade!

—Tienes miedo, lo veo en tus ojos, Kanade —dijo Satou mientras le apretaba el cuello.

—¡Kanade-san, tú puedes hacerlo!

—¡Basta ya! —Kanade lo alejó varios metros con solo una patada que hizo sangrar a Satou por la boca.

—Esto no se ha acabado.

Se movió tan rápido que ya estaba en frente de ella, cuando cruzaron miradas, es como si fueran dos desconocidos, hace mucho que Yoshino no veía a esa Kanade.

Dio varios golpes y patadas, pero ella los esquivaba muy rápido, aunque a veces no podía hacerlo, no dejaba de ver a su enemigo, sus ojos aguamarina no dejaban de seguir sus movimientos.

—Increíble… —murmuró Hikari y Yoshinon asintió con todo el cuerpo, mientras la veían moverse tan ligera como una pluma que es guiada por la brisa del viento. «Lo hizo, llegó a la concentración máxima, ahora solo se está guiando por sus sentidos, como si su cuerpo ya supiera lo que debería hacer. Se mira imponente, ella es muy fuerte».

—Así está bien, Kanade. —Los demás se acercaron, pero solo Mikael notó que ella seguía en trance, esperando algún movimiento, con la mirada seria y fría. Entonces Satou volvió a retomar su cuerpo y la tomó de los hombros lo más rápido posible—. Ya está bien así, ya acabó, Kanade.

—¡Ah! —Sintió el piquete en sus brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara—. ¡Ya puedo moverlos!

—Lamento haberte hecho eso, pero es parte del entrenamiento.

—Entiendo… Aunque me sentí rara. ¡Pero estoy bien!

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Kanade-san.

—Gracias, Yoshino, fue porque me apoyaste —dijo con una sonrisa. «No sé cómo hice todo eso, solo observé todos sus movimientos, mi cuerpo lo hizo… solo».

—Bueno, ahora descansa, Kanade. Hikari, es tu turno.

—¡Es lo que esperaba!

El entrenamiento con Hikari empezó y fue un poco complicado al principio, pero logró terminarlo exitosamente, Kanade y Yoshino le apoyaron y él se sintió inspirado.

* * *

Después regresaron a casa, tal como dijo Satou, cargó a Yoshino y fueron volando mientras que Kanade y Hikari hicieron una carrera por llegar a casa. Pero el chico se cansaba más rápido que ellos, por lo que no soportó todo el trayecto, Kanade también bajó el ritmo por momentos, pero lograron llegar, arrastrando los pies.

Cuando todos estuvieron en casa, más descansados y limpios, comieron todos juntos como una familia feliz, mientras las dos hechiceras de la DEM que seguían todos sus pasos dentro de la casa, los observaban desde lejos, y ahora también los escuchaban. Un dispositivo pequeño que fue escondido por Mio mientras ellos salieron, funcionaba como micrófono a larga distancia y fue puesto debajo de la mesa.

—Bien, esa fue la última lata de atún, copo de nieve, te traeré comida muy pronto —dijo Shidou con una sonrisa.

—Miau… —contestó como si nada mientras se lamía la boca.

—Shidou, ¿saldrás a comprarle comida? —preguntó Kanade al llegar a la cocina, los demás veían televisión. Tan pronto llegó, el gato fue hacia ella y comenzó a querer subir a su pierna, rasguñándola en el intento—. Otra vez… —Ella lo levantó para cargarlo y el gatito ronroneó, por lo que Kanade fue feliz.

—Sí, eso y otras cosas más. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? No será una cita ni nada de eso. —Se apresuró a decir, un poco nervioso.

—Ah… Bien, vayamos juntos. —Un leve rubor apareció en ambos.

Después de dejar al gato en los brazos de Kotori, quien fue arañada tan pronto se la dejaron, los dos chicos salieron y prometieron regresar pronto para tener la cena.

Todo esto fue escuchado por la DEM.

—Mio-senpai, Itsuka Shidou y Hollow han dejado la casa —dijo por el comunicador.

— _Bien hecho._

—¿Ellen-sama? ¿Y Mio-senpai?

— _Está aquí conmigo, no se preocupen. Hoy es el día en que atraparemos a Hollow, de una vez por todas. —_ Se escuchó seria. Hoy no podrían fallar, es como si todo se hubiera acomodado a sus predicciones, el plan de Mio estaba dando resultados, ahora solo tendrían que ocuparse de alejar a Shidou y de atrapar a Kanade.

 **Esta historia continuará… en el Capítulo 21. Parte 2: La revancha de Ellen.**

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Shidou, como era de costumbre siempre al terminar un capítulo nuevo, los chicos se encontraban frente al televisor, unos sentados en los sillones y a otros les tuvo que tocar en el piso al ya no haber espacio suficiente.

―¡Este fue un capítulo emocionante! ―Kanade fue la primera en decir algo, mientras se movía de un lado a otro como una chica hiperactiva.

―No creí que podía hacer eso… ―murmuró Shidou por lo bajo, aun si poder creérselo.

―Este sin duda ha sido un gran avance, para todos, de hecho ―dijo Satou, mientras que los tres asentían con la cabeza.

―¡Quiero volver a hacer eso, se vio muy raro! ―dijo Kanade, mientras recordaba en su cabeza lo que había visto en el capítulo.

―No creí que podrías hacer algo así, Kanade ―le dijo Hikari a la chica, mientras que esta se sintió un poco alagada―. Ya sabes, tú por lo general eres algo torpe.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh, Hikari? ―Kanade se sintió ofendida y sin notarlo, ya había empezado una pequeña discusión con él.

―¡Oigan, no hagan tanto ruido, me desconcentran! ―Les gritó Diva desde otro lugar, sin quitar la vista de sus videojuegos.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo van los votos?

―Satou y Miku, al igual que Kanade y Hikari van en empate con siete votos, después de ellos, les sigue Kanade y Shidou con seis votos, al igual que Shidou y Tohka, con seis votos.

―Después de ellos, les sigue Satou y Yuzuru, con tres votos, mientras que Shidou y Kurumi siguen con dos votos.

―¡Y para terminar, Hikari y Tohka, con un voto! Lo único que nos queda es esperar a más votos, ¿no es así?

―¡Eso es cierto, hay que esperar! ―dijo Nightmare con entusiasmo―. Puede que quede en empate, y puede que no, ¡hay muchas posibilidades!

―Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar y seguir contando votos, esperando un ganador o varios quizá ―dijo Berserk, mientras iba por unas palomitas.

―¡Ah sí, también queríamos darle las gracias a Evasion Mutual por su review! ―dijo Kanade, mientras leía su sobre―. Nadie se esperaba lo de los votos, ¡ha sido una sorpresa! Y gracias por darnos tu apoyo en las votaciones, así como en lo que te gustó del capítulo. Y gracias también, DragonEX, es cierto que se van a ir descubriendo cosas conforme avance la historia, ¡así que ten por seguro que habrá cosas interesantes!

―Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí, recuerden que pueden volver a votar en este capítulo, así como también, si tienen alguna duda, pueden dejarla en los reviews o por MP, ¡muchas gracias a todos, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! —Shidou se despidió de la audiencia con una sonrisa.


	30. Chapter 21 part 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. Parte 2: La revancha de Ellen.**

Shidou y Kanade salieron de casa, tenían mucho de no salir juntos y de disfrutar la tranquilidad; muchos problemas habían enfrentado, las cosas se complicaron en más de una ocasión, pero aquí estaban, juntos y felices.

Caminando uno al lado del otro, con un cielo despejado que invitaba a ver las estrellas, con ese tenue brillo que, de una manera increíble, podía ser visto desde su posición, a pesar que estaban tan lejos. Corría el viento, como cualquier otra noche en la ciudad Tenguu, y movía ligeramente el cabello blanco de Kanade.

La chica iba con las manos detrás, con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo, Shidou lo sabía porque la observaba mientras seguían su camino, ella empezó a notarlo y pensó que tal vez es porque estaban muy callados, pero lo estaba disfrutando, es como si solo su cercanía fuera suficiente para estar tranquila y sonriente.

—Shidou, ¿vamos a comprar muchas cosas? —preguntó ella, tratando de quebrar el silencio, aunque no era incómodo.

—¡Ah! No, no creo —contestó rápido y un poco nervioso—. Serán pocas cosas, no necesitamos tanto. Aun no es el día de comprar toda la despensa.

—Tienes razón. No sabía que tenías un día para eso, Shidou —comentó, un poco interesada, o al menos, él siempre la veía interesada en aprender cosas nuevas. Y eso la hacía sonreír.

Así que ahora tenían de algo de qué hablar, no era aburrido y nadie parecía molestarlos. Shidou pensaba en lo contenta que estaba ella, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así. Ahora que había podido expulsar algo de sus poderes, realmente creía que podría protegerla de la DEM.

«Me volveré fuerte y cuidaré de tu sonrisa, Kanade». Para esos momentos, ya habían llegado al supermercado y ella había tomado un carrito para comprar las cosas.

—¡Vamos, Shidou! —Él solo sonrió en respuesta y fue con ella.

Los chicos se pusieron a comprar lo que necesitaban, pero se entretuvieron un poco en la sección de frutas y verduras, ya que el chico le enseñó a cómo elegir las mejores.

* * *

Mientras ellos hacían las compras, las dos hechiceras vigilantes de la casa de Shidou habían llegado a la escena.

—Hemos enviado coordenadas de nuestra posición, Hollow y el chico están dentro del supermercado.

— _Bien hecho, busquen un lugar para emboscarlos, alejen a las personas de alguna manera._

—Entendido, Mio-senpai.

— _Una vez que estén en sus posiciones, las quiero en un lugar elevado con buen ángulo de tiro, les llevaré sus armas._

—¡Entendido! —respondieron las dos por el comunicador.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que las dos mujeres hicieron todos los preparativos y se pusieron donde era más indicado. No tardaron mucho en llegar Mio junto con Ellen, así como seis hechiceras más. La mujer de cabello castaño traía su traje de batalla como todas las demás, excepto Ellen quien venía seria y un poco ansiosa, con su traje especial de siempre.

—Tengan.

—¿Arcos? —preguntaron ellas al ver que Mio también traía uno, tal como el de ellas, era de un aspecto metálico, nada tradicional.

—Sí. A mi señal, dispararan a Hollow, no disparen al cuello ni a la cabeza, denle a las piernas y a sus hombros, la neutralizaremos.

—¡Considérelo hecho, Mio-senpai!

—Buen plan, Mio-san —dijo Ellen con una media sonrisa, pero la castaña no cambió su seriedad. «Mucha seriedad, está realmente concentrada en esto. No hay manera de que fallemos esta vez, de todas formas, nadie nos interrumpirá en un buen rato».

—¿Cómo sabemos que el chico no pedirá ayuda?

—No lo hará —contestó Mio—. Ya me encargué de su ayuda, pero será solo momentáneamente.

* * *

En casa de los Itsuka, seguían viendo televisión, Hikari las acompañaba para que ser mediador en sus discusiones, pero estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, por lo que quería una siesta, además que un extraño dolor empezaba a aparecer en su costado derecho.

«¿Será que Satou me golpeó más duro de lo normal?» Pensó mientras veía la televisión, pero no fue hasta que Kotori empezó su segunda paleta, que supo que algo no estaba bien, su expresión era clara. Y lo vio también en las demás.

—¿Kotori-san?

—¿Qué pasa… Yoshino? —preguntó con cierto dolor en la garganta.

—Tengo ganas de… —Luego escupió un poco de sangre y las demás se asustaron de sobremanera, además de que se agarraron el estómago.

—¡Yoshino!

—Que es lo que… cof-cof. —Tohka también escupió sangre y la cabeza le empezó a molestar. Satou fue hacia ella para limpiarle la sangre de su boca con una servilleta.

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Acaso se enfermaron?

—No puede ser posible, no hemos comido nada que Shidou no haya hecho, ¡nunca nos había pasado esto! ¡Gugh! —La comandante escupió otro poco de sangre, mientras el dolor de estómago y garganta aumentaba.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—El comunicador, en mi cuarto, ¡rápido, dile a Reine que nos transporte a Fraxinus!

—¡Ahora! —Corrió usando su velocidad y tomó el comunicador—. Reine, ¡necesito tu ayuda!

Shidou y Kanade salieron del supermercado con dos bolsas, una cargaba cada uno. Shidou se sintió un poco raro en el trayecto de las compras, pero no le dijo nada a la chica.

—Creo que nos tardamos un poco.

—Sí… Supongo, Kanade… —dijo con un poco de dificultad, ni él mismo sabía las razones.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Los chicos caminaron en dirección a casa, el chico notó algo raro: ya no había personas alrededor, de todas formas, siguieron avanzando. Fue ahí el momento perfecto para que, silenciosamente, le apuntaran al espíritu.

—Shidou, ¿qué harás para la cena de hoy? ¿Usarás algo de lo que compramos?

—Supongo que podemos usar algo de aquí…

—Eso es ¡Ahhhh! —Antes de que diera el paso y que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, cuatro flechas se le insertaron el cuerpo, no eran flechas comunes y ella sintió una inyección ahí donde se le ensartaron—. ¡Ahhhhhh!

—¡Kanade! —Shidou le quitó las flechas, pero en ese mismo momento, sintió las pisadas metálicas de las hechiceras que bajaron del cielo. En ese momento, Kanade estaba en el suelo y él se vio rodeado por ellas—. Ustedes… No, no… ¡Ustedes hicieron esto!

—Itsuka Shidou, ¿creíste que podrías alejarla de nosotros? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo y una sonrisa—. Aléjate de ella, es hora de que vuelvas con nosotros, Ángel.

—Ellen… —Kanade levantó la mirada y se levantó del piso con ayuda de su amigo.

—Me sorprende que te levantes, pero será la última vez que lo hagas. No soportarás ni un minuto en ese estado.

Ella dio una mirada de odio hacia Ellen, mientras todas se preparaban con sus espadas para ir contra ella.

«No te temo». Todas se lanzaron contra ellos, estaban rodeados, no había a donde ir, pero no huirían, Kanade recordó su entrenamiento y con extender sus brazos a los lados, creó una onda de energía que mandó a todas lejos, Ellen enterró su espada en el suelo para no correr con ese destino.

—Ahh… —Kanade se arrodilló, pero Shidou la sostuvo. Ellen fue a atacarlos, pero Shidou se puso en frente, por lo que ella le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando una espada brillante salió para chocar contra su puño.

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou empuñó Sandalphon y la usó para empujar a Ellen—. Deja de entrometerte, chico.

—No… —Negó hasta con la cabeza y se puso en guardia—. No importa cómo me lo pidan, ya sé cómo es la DEM, ¡no les entregaré a Kanade!

—Morirás entonces.

—No lo permitiré…

—Kanade, no lo hagas —dijo preocupado al verla de pie, pero respirando con dificultad, aunque su propio dolor no se había ido—. Estás herida, no pelees.

—No… No te dejaré hacer esto solo. —Y juntó su espalda con la de él.

—Kanade…

«Esto no puede quedarse así». Mio se levantó junto con las demás, al ver la situación, sabía qué hacer. —Hollow es prioridad, ¡aléjenla del chico!

—¡Raziel! —Contuvo cuatro ataques de espada con su ángel y las alejó con un empujón, para después usar su velocidad para golpearlas a todas y mandarlas lejos.

Shidou fue hacia Ellen para atacarse con sus espadas; él era torpe y Ellen una experta, no había comparación, por lo que, de un espadazo, mandó a volar a Sandalphon de las manos del chico. Luego le enterró la espada en el estómago y sacó sangre por la boca.

—¡Shidou! —gritó Kanade, pero fue atacada en ese mismo momento por Mio.

— _Shidou, atacar al cuerpo no siempre será posible, así que ve directo a la cara, cerca del ojo, será una táctica sucia, pero te salvará la vida y te dará ventaja, sobre todo contra la AST. Aprovecha que tu enemigo se confíe demasiado._

—¡Todavía no! —dijo al golpearla justamente a la cara, en el ojo. Kanade quien lo vio, se quedó impresionada y gritó:

—¡La cortó! ¡La cortó! —Las demás se giraron a ver que Ellen sangraba casi del parpado, se tapó el ojo, alejándose de Shidou. Él no se quedó tranquilo y la atacó dos veces más a la cara a puros puñetazos, hasta que al final, le dio una patada que la mandó hasta chocar con un basurero.

—¡Ellen-sama! —gritó una de las hechiceras, solo Mio siguió atacando a Kanade, por estar viendo a Shidou, no pudo esquivar las estocadas. Ahora sangraba del estómago.

—¡Toma esto! —Hizo el ataque que hizo gritar a la chica, pero ella abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿¡Cómo?!

«Otra vez… ¡Otra vez me estoy distrayendo!». Ella atrapó la espada de Mio con su propia mano y esta sangraba porque el corte fue profundo, pero ese dolor era uno más que se sumaba a lo de esas flechas envenenadas que le drenaban su poder de espíritu, ahora ya no tenía a Raziel, si lo seguía usando, terminaría en el suelo.

—No esta vez. —Apretó la espada hasta que la hizo pedazos.

—¡Maldición, atáquenla, está desarmada! —Las demás rodearon a Kanade, pero ella saltó para evitar los ataques, Mio sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón para atacarla, pero todos los cortes que hizo, no pudieron cortarla, eran esquivados fácilmente.

«Ellas son… Lentos». La chica miraba todo en cámara lenta, su mirada se calmaba, y recordando sus enseñanzas, vio los puntos que Satou le dijo para golpear, así es como atrapó las manos de Mio, para darle una patada en la cara que le sangró la nariz y salió volando para chocar contra una hechicera.

—¡Esto no puede ser!

—¡Debería estar débil! ¿¡Qué no siente dolor?!

Pero ella se había desconectado del mundo, solo veía a sus agresoras y tenía los brazos arriba. A puros golpes en el estómago y en la cara, las hechiceras iban cayendo una a una. Ella había llegado, una vez más, al "Saidai nodo" (Máxima concentración). Ahora no había nadie que pudiera hacerle daño, todo su dolor se había ido.

Shidou no se detuvo y fue a golpear a Ellen, pero sus puños fueron detenidos. Ella sangraba sin control de su ojo.

«Aunque eres mujer». Ahora iba a dar un rodillazo, pero Ellen voló alto.

—Me has hartado, ¡este será tu fin! —Lo lanzó desde esa altura, además de que lo tacleó con sus dos puños, hasta que impactaron en el suelo, causando un fuerte estruendo y un gran levantamiento de polvo.

—¡AHHHHGGHT! —Los órganos de Shidou habían sido planchados y sus costillas se fracturaron, así como escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

—¡Shidou! —La chica grita, sus ojos toman un tono cristalino que ya no aguanta las lágrimas, le da el golpe de gracia a Mio en el estómago, la última en pie de su grupo, y corre hacia el chico para encontrarse con Ellen—. ¡Aléjate de él!

Pero fue tomada del cuello, fácilmente, todo su dolor regresó, había perdido su concentración y ahora recibía el castigo por parte de Ellen. Golpe tras golpe en su torso que le hicieron escupir sangre.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhh!

«Kanade… Ella está… Peleando…». Todo su torso le dolía, había sido aplastado con fuerza y se estaba ahogando en tanta sangre, por lo que movió su cabeza a un lado, para ver cómo la chica que juró proteger, estaba siendo lastimada.

—Mira, Hollow, ¡mira como todos los que están cerca de ti, mueren! —dijo Ellen, de manera cínica mientras su víctima estaba dando lo último de sí—. Esto seguirá pasando una y otra vez, tal vez disfrutes más su muerte que la de tu mascota.

—…Shidou… —susurró ella, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Shidou no estaba inconsciente y lo miró todo, con la mitad de su cuerpo sin responderle.

Él también lloró y arrugó la mirada, apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y sangró de la nariz, mientras sus ojos se ponían de un color amarillo brillante. Su corazón fue aplastado y en su mente, algo se hizo pedazos: su cordura.

― _Shin, Kanade. Antes de que se vayan, necesito decirles algo._

― _¿Qué pasa, Re_ _ine? ―Shidou se preocup_ _ó un poco, ya que Reine se veía más seria de lo normal, así que asustó un poco a los dos jóvenes. La mujer ladeó su cabeza un poco y miró a Kanade fijamente, mientras su expresión mostró un poco de tristeza_ _―. Kanade,_ _¿recuerdas al ga_ _tito? ―Shidou sab_ _ía que, en cuanto mencionó esto, ya sabía lo que venía, pero parece que la chica no lo intuía._

― _S_ _í…._

― _Lo siento, Kanade. No pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya era demasiado tarde. ―Reine dio la mala noticia, ahora era cuando el esp_ _íritu se daba cuenta de qué estaban hablando, pero lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza_ _―._ _¿Kanade?_

― _¿Por qué?_ _―Ella murmur_ _ó, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya no había nada que hacer_ _―._ _¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar esto? Siempre es lo mismo, todas las personas que están alrededor mío siempre sufren por mi culpa…_

— _No fue tu culpa, Kanade. Él había sido envenenado desde hace un tiempo, ya no podíamos hacer nada, fue culpa de Ellen y de Isaac Wescott._

― _¡Pero! Si yo no me hubiera fijado en él, nada de esto habría pasado._ _―El esp_ _íritu no pudo contenerse y soltó todas sus lágrimas, Shidou no pudo hacer nada y menos, Reine. Era de las situaciones en las que ya hablar no podría ayudar en nada._

—¡Ugh! —Ellen se detuvo antes de golpearla, el puño de Shidou estaba insertado en su estómago, ella no podía creerlo, se asustó de la mirada de completo odio que le estaba brindando—. ¡No puede ser!

Soltó a la chica para golpear al chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo pudo mover ni un centímetro, le abrió la mejilla, pero se regeneró rápido y él no dejó de verla, hasta que le metió un puñetazo en la cara que la mandó a romper la pared de un edificio.

—¡NO MÁS! —gritó a todo pulmón, se destrozaron todos los cristales y se cuarteó todo el concreto, el viento también se enloqueció y se movió hacia donde estaba Ellen, llegando en menos de un parpadeo—. Ahh… —Sin poder decir nada más que apretar los dientes, tomó a Ellen del cuello y la lanzó de regreso a la calle. El chico apareció encima de ella y con su mano, impactó su cabeza en el suelo, destrozándolo.

—Ellen-sama… ¿Qué diablos hizo ese chiquillo? —Mio logró ponerse de pie para ver los puños de Shidou llenos de sangre, mientras Ellen se cubría con sus brazos—. ¡Ellen-sama!

—¿Esto es todo? —Ellen atrapó a Shidou en su campo, pero él aún se podía mover.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —Destrozó el campo con su propia energía que hundió más en el suelo a Ellen, además de que Mio salió volando metros, Kanade tuvo que enterrar sus dedos en el piso para no salir volando.

«Es una bestia… ¿Cuándo adquirió esos poderes?». Ellen ya no podía hacer nada, su armadura estaba destrozada y su cuerpo desnudo era, en parte, visible, el brazo de Shidou se incendió mientras él seguía derramando lágrimas, su playera se quemó por estar expuesto al calor, aunque él también se estaba quemando, no le pasaba nada.

—Ahh… Ughh… —Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca.

—Shidou… ¡Ya está bien, Shidou! ¡Detente! —Kanade corrió hacia él con lágrimas, pero su voz no le alcanzaba, él ya estaba fuera de control y dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Ellen. Todos sus buenos sentimientos se habían ido, ya no quedaba nada del chico que ella conoció—. ¡Shidou, no lo hagas! ¡Shidou!

Preparó el último golpe para Ellen, que ya estaba fuera de combate, desde ese momento la pelea había terminado, pero para Shidou no era suficiente, no podía pensar con claridad. Todo se había vuelto oscuro. Hasta que sintió algo detrás suyo y se giró para… verla a ella.

—Shidou… Ya estoy bien… No hagas esto… —susurró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, algo se reconectó e hizo clic en su cerebro, sus energías se fueron y se giró a ella.

—Kanade… —Shidou la abrazó, pero ambos cayeron al suelo, ella detuvo sus lágrimas, pero no lo soltó por ningún motivo.

—Todo está bien… Me salvaste… Estoy bien…

Shidou se había desmayado encima de ella. Tiempo después, en los que Kanade luchó contra el desmayo, Satou llegó por ellos.

—Shidou… La protegiste hasta el final. —El espíritu sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que todo estaba hecho pedazos—. Lo hiciste bien, por lo que veo, peleaste con todo, como el Shidou que yo conozco.

Los cargó a ambos y voló hacia Fraxinus para que los atendieran, así como otras hechiceras, fueron a recuperar los cuerpos de Ellen y su grupo.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, Satou, Nightmare, al igual que Diva y Berserk, estaban frente al televisor, no podían despegar su vista de él, incluso cuando la televisión como de costumbre se apagaba al terminar el episodio, y ya que Kanade y Shidou habían ido al Fraxinus por más sobres, los demás no tenían ni idea de qué decir.

―Eso fue… ¡emocionante…! ―murmuró Nightmare en voz baja, mientras que su expresión claramente mostraba que quería ver más.

―¿Shidou siempre pudo hacer eso…? ―se preguntó Hikari en voz baja, aun sin poder digerirlo todo al mismo tiempo.

―Ambos lo hicieron muy bien, tanto Shidou como Kanade, nada más ni nada menos que por el entrenamiento. ―Satou sonrió de solo pensar en eso, mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza.

―¡Chicos, ya volvimos! ―La puerta se abrió de repente, mientras Kanade entraba junto con Shidou, quien traía diferentes sobres.

―¡Fue impresionante! ―dijeron Berserk y Nightmare al mismo tiempo, Kanade no tenía ni idea de lo que querían decir con eso, pero de todas formas les sonrió.

―Oye, Satou. ―Shidou se acercó a él, y le murmuró cosas en voz baja―. ¿Están así por el capítulo de hoy? ―preguntó, con cierta duda, mientras que el espíritu le dijo que si con un simple movimiento de la cabeza.

―¡Hay más votos!

―¡¿Más?! Dilos, dilos. ―animaron las dos Anti-espíritus mientras se sentaban frente al televisor.

―¡Oigan, no griten tanto, estoy teniendo una muy importante batalla aquí! ―regañó Diva mientras veía a todos en general.

―L-Lo sentimos…

―¡Bien, aquí van! ―Kanade sacó una hoja con todos los datos anotados―. ¡A la cabeza con diez votos, Kanade y Hikari, mientras que le siguen Miku y Satou con nueve votos!

―Atrás de ellos están Shidou y Tohka, con 8 votos ―dijo Satou, mientras se asomaba un poco para ver la hojita.

―Y seguido de ellos están Kanade y Shidou, con seis votos, para seguirle con Satou y Yuzuru, con cuatro votos.

―¡Y al final, Kurumi y Shidou, con dos votos, mientras que Hikari y Tohka con un voto!

―¡Ohh, no puedo esperar a ver quién ganará! ―dijo Nightmare ―. ¡Sin duda será una sorpresa!

―¡Sí!

―¡Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron, agradecemos que nos hayan dejado review, recuerden que pueden dejar cualquier duda en sus comentarios y por MP, esperamos verlos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo, ¡nos vemos! ―dijo Hikari mientras todos estaban distraídos.

―¡Hikari! ¿Tú también robas mi puesto?

―Bueno... como todos lo hacían, pues yo también quise intentarlo!

―¡No griten, maldición!


	31. Chapter 21 part 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. Parte 3: Punto y aparte.**

Veía su rostro lleno de lágrimas, con sangre goteando de su barbilla, con las ropas manchadas y aunque no podía saberlo, era obvio que su corazón estaba alterado por tanta presión y dolor. Sobre todo, dolor. Y él solo podía observar cómo pasaba todo, sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, nada le respondía y llorar tal vez no arreglaría nada, pero no podía evitarlo ahora, solo quería liberarlo todo, quería soltarlo. Sus deseos y promesas de protección, aplastados por el enemigo, ahora solo quedaba el odio y ya no pudo contenerlo más.

—… _Shidou… —_ Ese susurro no lo podría olvidar en su vida, retrataba a la perfección el terror, la desesperación, el dolor y la angustia.

—¡Kanade! —Respondiendo al llamado, Shidou gritó. Pero pronto se fijó que ya no estaba con ella, sino en una habitación de Ratatoskr, en cama.

—Tranquilo, Shin, ella está bien ahora —dijo Reine con calma—. Tú la salvaste, después de todo.

—¿Yo? —Él abrió grande los ojos, luego se sentó en la cama para observar sus manos, estaban vendadas—. No es cierto, solo pude mirar… Mientras le hacían daño, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer… Otra vez. ¡Una y otra vez! Yo no pude hacer nada.

—Kanade dijo que tú la salvaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? —El chico volteó a verla con los ojos llorosos, pero rápidamente se limpió con su brazo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Fui yo?

—Sí. —Sonrió.

—¿Ella está bien? —En eso, la puerta se abre y Satou entra con una media sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Shidou. De los dos, tú eras el que estaba peor. Kanade fue envenenada por esas flechas, al parecer tienen una sustancia que drena nuestros poderes. Cuando rescatamos a Hikari y Kanade de la DEM, también le dispararon con algo parecido, en menos cantidades.

—Estamos investigando esa sustancia y cómo curarla, no dudo que la usen de nuevo contra Kanade o cualquiera de los demás.

Satou se acercó a Shidou y le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero lo hiciste muy bien solo, no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? —Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Lo sentiste? Todo eso…

Shidou entendió todo lo que le estaba preguntando y agachó la mirada, recordando lo horrible que fue sentirse acorralado, entonces, la temperatura bajó y los brazos de ambos se congelaron. Reine retrocedió dos pasos, impresionada.

—Shin…

—Sé que es horrible, conozco esa sensación, más de lo que quisiera. Pero te enseñaré a controlarla, no temas sacar ese poder, es parte de ti, no lo niegues, no lo mantengas guardado, la próxima vez, sácalo todo.

—De acuerdo.

«Realmente, Satou sabe lo que hace con ese entrenamiento, es la primera vez que veo a Shin así». La analista sonrió al verlos.

—Satou, dejemos a Shin descansar. —Él quebró el hielo de Shidou y quebró el de su amigo.

—Esperen, ¿puedo ver a Kanade? No me siento mal y quiero verla.

—Está bien. Solo no digas nada de esto.

Shidou escuchó eso raro, sobre todo viniendo de Reine, pero la chica de cabello blanco le importaba más, por lo que siguió a los otros dos para ir con ella.

Al abrir la puerta, Kotori se encontró con su hermano y fue a abrazarlo como una niña pequeña.

—¡Onii-chan! —Lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió con una sonrisa—. Onii-chan, ya estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿No sientes dolor?

—Claro que no, es todo gracias a ti, gracias por siempre estar cuidándome, Kotori. —La levantó como si fuera una niña pequeña, causando que ella se sonrojara. De hecho, al ver a Reine ahí, se puso toda roja.

—¡Espera! ¡Deberías de estar en cama! ¿¡Cómo entraste?! ¡Tonto, estabas lleno de heridas y sangrando, vete a descansar! —La bajó al suelo con un poco de miedo al verla enojada.

—¡Solo quería ver a Kanade! —En ese momento, Kotori quedó congelada por un aire congelado por parte de Shidou—. ¡Ah, Kotori!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con Shin, Satou?

—Bueno… Al parecer, está sensible. Puede que haya liberado mucho poder en su pelea, pero aún le queda suficiente en su cuerpo, por lo que, con la mínima emoción, podría liberarlo. No creo que sea algo tan malo, mira.

Kotori pudo moverse y destrozó el hielo ella misma, pero se abrazó al quedar con frío.

—¡Lo siento! —Shidou la abrazó para arreglar su error, ella se sonrojó, pero luego, se sintió más calidad de lo usual y un olor a quemado llegó a sus narices.

—¡Waahhh! —gritó asustada al ver que el chico había empezado un pequeño incendio en sus ropas, además de que él también había hecho cenizas su playera.

—¡Ahhhh, mi playera!

Kotori tuvo que decirle "adiós" a su chaqueta de comandante y se alejó de su hermano, Satou decidió calmar a Shidou, de alguna manera extraña, una conexión los mantenía unidos, ¿era por ser ahora su sensei? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, y tampoco pensaban que se volverían amigos tan rápido, pero el sellador de espíritus tenía un encanto especial para agradar al mundo, no era nada fuera de lo común, pero era claro que ahora todo estaba bien.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, es bueno que Kanade no los haya escuchado gritar. —Dicho esto, Satou fue rumbo a la puerta de salida, así como Reine le siguió.

—Lo siento. Pero no sé lo que me está pasando, tienes que ayudarme con esto, Satou.

—Sí, lo haré muy pronto. Pero antes, vayamos con las demás, están preocupados por ti.

Sin más, los chicos se adelantaron a otra habitación, Kotori se quedó hablando con Reine de la situación de su hermano. Tenía sus dudas sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero al tener al chico espíritu con ellos, le daba la impresión que todo estaría bien.

—Shin estaba muy herido, había indicios que le aplastaron la mayoría de sus órganos y debería estar en reposo ahora.

—Lo sé, Reine. Pero, creo que él está bien ahora. ¿Estaba intoxicado como nosotras?

—No pude comprobarlo, pero Kanade sí lo está. En cuanto esté mejor, le daremos la medicina para que lo expulse. —Un suspiro salió de la boca de Kotori.

—No puedo creer los métodos de la DEM, nunca habían llegado tan lejos como ahora. Ácido sulfúrico…

* * *

—¿¡Queeeeé?! —Shidou estaba más que impresionado al oír las noticias de las chicas, mientras era abrazado por Miku, quien no había visto a Shidou desde la salida al centro comercial. Para agregar, ya sabía muchas cosas gracias al tiempo que estuvo hablando con Tohka, Yoshino y las demás—. ¿¡Mi comida las envenenó?!

—N-No, Shidou-san, aún no lo sabemos.

—El equipo de Kotori sigue investigando —dijo Hikari, con más ánimo que hace unas horas—. Al parecer, el componente principal fue el ácido sulfúrico, nunca pensé que caeríamos en eso.

—¡Así es! Tu comida nunca me ha hecho nada malo, Shidou, ¡estoy segura que fue algo más! —Tohka hasta alzó un brazo, como si estuviera alegando en un tribunal.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy feliz de que estés bien, cariño.

—Miku… —Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Él también se puso de color carmín, mientras las demás le miraron con celos y caras de pocos amigos—. Estoy bien… No te preocupes.

—Espera, Shidou-kun, ¿por qué vienes sin playera? —Ante la observación de Yoshinon, todos notaron ese aspecto, incluso Miku no se había dado cuenta ya que no se había separado de él en ningún momento, sus ansías le dominaron. Ahora se separaba un poco de él para ver que estaba sin playera, entonces ella enrojeció más—. Jijiji…

—E-Esto… Tiene explicación, ¡lo juro! —Shidou esperó los reclamos, pero estos nunca llegaron, entonces abrió los ojos que había cerrado por miedo. Todos parecían figurillas de cristal—. ¡Otra vez!

—Aun tienes poder dentro de ti que quiere salir desesperadamente. —Solo Hikari no había sido congelado porque sintió el peligro y voló.

—Ya me lo dijiste, Satou.

—¡Vaya! No me esperé eso de ti, Shidou —dijo el Anti-espíritu, impresionado, esto era una novedad hasta para él.

—Creo que vas a tener que controlarte un poco, cualquier emoción puede sacar poderes de ti.

—¿Por qué sucede esto tan deprisa? Ni siquiera lo puedo contener un poco.

—No te preocupes, tengo cosas que decirte al respecto, pero por ahora, tenemos que descongelarlas.

—Está bien, quiero entender todo esto lo más rápido posible.

—Déjenme esto a mí, podré descongelarlas fácilmente.

Así es como Hikari descongeló a todos usando sus poderes de fuego, no eran tan poderosas como las de Efreet, pero el hielo que hacía Shidou era quebradizo, por lo que no se necesitaba mucho para romperlo.

Kotori decidió no contarle a Shidou sobre lo que había pasado en la pelea y, en cuanto Kanade despertara, le haría cómplice de esto. Su hermano estaba indispuesto para emocionarse mucho, o terminaría quemando su ropa hasta quedar desnudo o congelando a todos. Cualquiera de las dos cosas sería desafortunada.

Ahora, Shidou se sentía más feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo, le gustaba sus poderes, lo asustaban un poco y lo sorprendían, pero la adrenalina de desatarlos y ver lo que podía hacer con ellos, era increíble y maravilloso.

Maravilloso.

Por otro lado, cuando Kanade despertó, tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de ver a Shidou, aún estaba cansada y la cabeza le daba vueltas, también estaba vendada en todo el estómago y se sentía extraña en esa parte. Pero decidió buscar a esa persona que lo protegió hasta que se transformó en otro que no era él, una persona que no conocía y que no quería ver de nuevo, quería ver esa cara sonriente, con los ojos vivos y profundos, y esa aura de confort que daba la impresión de que todo estaría bien, que sería acogida y cuidada estando a su lado.

En menos de cinco minutos, lo encontró. Había escuchado su voz, no eran esos jadeos descontrolados como cuando estaba peleando. Abrió la puerta y él se giró para decir su nombre con una expresión que decía más que todo lo que pudiera salir de su boca ahora mismo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella ya no supo cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, ni tampoco supo las sonrisas de sus amigas, ni el rostro aliviado de Hikari y Satou al verla despierta. Ella solo supo una cosa:

Shidou Itsuka había vuelto.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, todos se encontraban leyendo los sobres con los votos, pero tampoco dejaban de ver el televisor que hasta hace poco, como todos los días en los que había capitulo, se apagaba en el momento en que se terminaba.

―¡Este fue un muy dulce capítulo en mi opinión! ―dijo Nightmare, mientras leía.

―¡Sí, todo fue muy lindo! ―le añadió Berserk.

―¡Oigan, no revuelvan todo!

―Jiji…

―¡Bueno, como sea! ―dijo Kanade, mientras sacaba la nota―. ¡Kanade y Hikari van a la cabeza con doce votos, mientras que Satou y Miku les siguen con diez votos!

―Y no solo eso, Tohka y Shidou van después de ellos con nueve votos ―dijo Hikari, leyendo otro sobre.

―Después siguen Satou y Yuzuru, ¡con cinco votos!

―Los que sobran siguen igual, excepto el de Kurumi y Shidou, ¡con tres votos!

―¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! ―dijo Berserk mirando a la Anti- espíritu.

―¡Bien, esto es todo! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, recuerden que pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en los reviews, o si lo prefieren, por mensaje privado, ¡nos vemos hasta la próxima!

―¡Y no olviden votar por su pareja favorita!


	32. Chapter 22

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Un poco de tiempo libre.**

―¡Shidou! ―dijo la chica con alegría y preocupación al mismo tiempo―. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? ―preguntó, mientras se separaba de su abrazo y lo veía directamente a los ojos con cierta duda.

―Sí, Kanade, estoy bien ―dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza.

―¡Me alegra que estés bien, Shidou! Nos tenías preocupados a todos.

―Kanade tiene razón, pero ahora veo que estás bien, y eso es bueno, Shidou ―dijo Satou, mientras caminaba junto a Hikari hacia aquellos dos.

―¡También nos alegra a nosotras que los dos estén bien, Kanade! ―dijo Tohka llamando la atención de los demás.

―Acuerdo. Todos pensamos que estabas muy mal por lo que dijo Reine, nos alegra verte bien, Kanade ―añadió Yuzuru con una media sonrisa.

―Tanto Shidou-kun como tú, Kanade-chan, ¡se veían en muy mal estado! ―dijo Yoshinon, mientras la pequeña niña asentía con la cabeza apoyando a su marioneta amiga.

―Pero aquí lo importante es que ya están bien ―dijo Kaguya, mientras señalaba a los dos, repetidas veces.

―Gracias, chicas, yo también espero que ustedes se mantengan sanas y a salvo siempre ―dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras todas las demás tenían un pequeño rubor en sus expresiones.

―Shidou tiene razón, ¡gracias!

―Por cierto…. Eh, lamento interrumpir, pero, Shidou, ¿si podrás continuar con el entrenamiento? Ya sabes, Kotori dijo que necesitas descansar ―preguntó Hikari con duda, estaba un poco preocupado, a pesar de que el chico de cabello azul se veía mejor.

―¿Eh? Sí, eso creo. Pero no te preocupes, además, yo quiero seguir con el entrenamiento.

―Ya veo, me alegro por eso ―dijo Satou con una media sonrisa―. Pero empezaremos mañana por la mañana, ¿entendido?

―¡Entendido! ―dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

―Disculpen. ―Reine entró a la sala en donde se encontraban los cuatro―. Kanade, es hora de tus lecciones, vamos.

―¿Eh? ¡Sí! ―La chica salió corriendo hacia la mujer, pero antes de salir, se despidió alzando la mano―. ¡Nos vemos, suerte!

―Bueno, entonces…, supongo que tendremos que ir a casa, tengo que preparar la cena ―murmuró Shidou, mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

―¡Ah, Yoshino, Yoshino! ―dijo Tohka con sorpresa mientras llamaba a la niña.

―¿Qué pasa, Tohka-san?

―¡Ya es la hora, vamos, o no podremos verla a tiempo! ―Tohka tomó a Yoshino de la mano y salió corriendo para quién sabe dónde.

―Despedida. Yo y Kaguya ya nos iremos a los departamentos, nos veremos después, Shidou, Satou, Hikari.

―¡Si, nos vemos! ―dijo su gemela mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia la salida.

―Supongo que ahora debemos de irnos nosotros.

―Muy bien, vamos. ―Hikari, Satou y Shidou caminaron directo a la sala de transportación, solo que alguien inesperada se apareció ante ellos.

―¡Satou! ―gritó Tohka al verlo, mientras que Yoshino salía detrás de ella―. ¡Ven, Satou, acompáñanos!

―¿Eh, para qué?

―¡Eso no importa, lo verás después, vamos! ―Tohka jaló al chico del brazo hasta la sala de transportación, pero ni Hikari, ni Shidou sabían a donde se dirigían.

―¿Qué acaba de…?

―Ni idea…

―Supongo que después lo sabremos…, pero vámonos ya. ―Ellos también se transportaron, solo que con destino hacia la casa de los Itsuka.

* * *

―Has mejorado tu letra, Kanade, ¿has estado practicando? ―preguntó Reine, mientras miraba a la chica escribir.

―¡Sí, Kannazuki también me ha dicho que leo mejor que hace unos días!

―Me alegro por eso, Kanade. ―Reine le acarició la cabeza a la chica como premio, mientras que ella sonreía.

―¡Me encanta aprender cosas nuevas! ¿Tú me las podrás enseñar, Reine?

―Claro que sí, Kanade. Todo lo que quieras.

―¡Gracias!

―Bien, Kanade, hemos terminado por hoy ―dijo ella, mientras que la chica le entregaba lo que había hecho.

―¡Voy a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez!

―No lo dudo, Kanade, tú aprendes más rápido de lo que me imaginaba.

―¡Nos vemos mañana! ―dijo la chica, estando en la puerta―. ¡Y gracias por todo!

―Nos vemos…

* * *

―Es bueno descansar de vez en cuando.

Hikari y Shidou salieron de la cocina, solo para encontrarse con Satou entrando a la casa―. ¿Satou?

―¿Dónde habías estado, Satou? ―preguntó Shidou.

―Tohka y Yoshino querían que yo viera uno de los capítulos de sus telenovelas.

―Oh…

―¿Y ahora qué están haciendo?

―Ah, dijeron que iban a venir a comer en cuanto terminaran de ver su capítulo nuevo de anime que acababa de salir hace rato.

Shidou solo suspiró, ya no le sorprendía eso de aquellas dos.

―Supongo que tendremos que esperar a todas ahora. ―Ellos se sentaron a esperar como Shidou había dicho, no tardaron tanto tiempo en llegar las demás y, sorpresivamente, Kanade venia junto con Tohka y Yoshino.

Todos iban a sentarse a comer en un minuto, pero Tohka no quiso esperar más y se adentró en la cocina para empezar a comer, pero Shidou la detuvo, así que, en cuanto llegaron las demás, tuvieron una cena como cualquier otro día, ahora tenían una gran tranquilidad olvidando lo que había pasado recientemente al comer, y eso, sin duda les quitaba las preocupaciones; y así igual fue con su noche, Shidou trató de dormir y no pensar en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, cerró los ojos y se durmió, listo para el día de mañana, igual que todos los demás.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, y Shidou sabía perfectamente qué día era hoy, algo que no le agradaba pero tenía que hacerlo de igual forma.

―Hoy toca…. La limpieza… ―murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados, era obvio que no quería ni levantarse por esa misma razón, ¿pero qué podía hacer?―. No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

Shidou se vistió después de salir de la cama y tomar una ducha, ahora sí estaba bien despierto y listo para comenzar, y ya que no había ido a clases hoy por orden de Kotori, decidió comenzar a limpiar antes que los demás despertaran, pero antes, fue a tocarle la puerta a su hermana al ver que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.

―¡Oye, Kotori, se te hace tarde! ―Tocó la puerta un par de veces, hasta que su hermana se dignó a abrir la puerta.

―¿Qué…?

―¿No vas a ir a la escuela? Se te está haciendo tarde.

―No… hoy no, pedí permiso desde ayer, no te preocupes…

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma? ―preguntó con preocupación, mientras le tocaba la frente.

―¡O-oye, no estoy enferma!

―¿Entonces?

―T-tengo que ir y revisar algunas cosas del Fraxinus hoy, y… gracias por levantarme, ya me voy.

―Está bien, pero no vuelvas tarde ―le dijo sin jugar, mientras la miraba seriamente.

―Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes ―respondió, mientras iba por su ropa y directo al baño―. Nos vemos después, Onii-chan.

―Sí, nos vemos, Kotori ―murmuró, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la sala, pero se encontró la sorpresa de que, en su sala de estar, estaban Hikari, Kanade y Satou.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que duermen?

―¿Y no se supone que tú también deberías de estar durmiendo? ―le dijo Hikari con una sonrisa burlona, Shidou solo suspiró y fue a la cocina.

―¿Qué haces tan temprano, Shidou? ―preguntó Satou con la duda—. ¿Ya quieres entrenar?

―Voy a limpiar la casa, Kotori de vez en cuando me ayuda, pero ahora se está yendo al Fraxinus por asuntos importantes, creo… Y no quiero molestarla.

―Oh, ya veo…

―Hmm… ―Kanade se quedó pensando―. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Y si te ayudamos a limpiar?

―¿Ayudarme? ¿De verdad lo harían? ―preguntó, aún sin poder creérselo.

―¡Claro! Pero, Shidou.

―¿Sí?

―¡Yo quiero lavar los platos! ―dijo levantando la mano como si estuviera en una clase.

―Yo también quisiera ayudar en algo ―dijo Hikari.

«Kanade quiere lavar los platos… Puede que…, los rompa, ¿cierto? En un pequeño descuido, pero no puedo decirle que no». Shidou pensó un poco nervioso, mientras evitaba hacer cualquier comentario.

―Yo también quiero ayudarte con algo de la casa hoy, Shidou ―dijo Satou, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. «Ya tendrán el entrenamiento luego».

«Hmm…. ¡Oh, ya sé!». Pensó Shidou como si fuera la mejor idea que ha tenido―. Oye, Kanade. ¿Y si Hikari te ayuda? Ya sabes, para que… ¡Aprendas cosas nuevas!

―¡Cosas nuevas!― repitió Kanade con una sonrisa―. ¡Acepto la oferta!

―¡Bien! ―murmuró el chico con su objetivo medio cumplido―. ¿Qué me dices tú, Hikari?

―¿Eh, yo? Bueno…. No me importaría…

―¡Bien, entonces Satou y yo iremos a limpiar en el segundo piso!

―Suerte, Hikari, Kanade ―dijo Satou, mientras Shidou iba a por los limpiadores, la escoba y el trapeador.

Hikari y Kanade se fueron directamente a la cocina después de despedirse de aquellos dos que iban al segundo piso.

―¡Vaya, no pensé que habría tantos platos! ―pensó Kanade en voz alta, mientras observaba con detenimiento todo lo que iba a tener que limpiar.

―No te preocupes, podremos terminar más rápido entre los dos.

―¡Tienes razón, no hay que perder tiempo!

―Está bien, pero antes, ¿qué quieres hacer? ―preguntó el chico, mientras ella se quedaba pensativa, Hikari solo suspiró―. ¿Quieres lavar o tallar?

―Hmm… ¡Lavar!

―Entonces yo los tallaré, pero cuando vayamos a la mitad, te va a tocar a ti.

―¡Entendido!

Hikari remojó la esponja que iban a utilizar para tallar, mientras que le agregaba el jabón al agua y comenzó a hacer espuma.

―¿Qué es eso, Hikari?

―Es la espuma del jabón, con esto y la esponja lavaremos los platos ―explicó el chico, mientras comenzaba a tallar uno de los tantos platos que había, mayormente usados por Tohka la noche anterior.

―Oh…. Ya veo.

―Ten, aquí va uno. ―Hikari le pasó el plato que él había tallado, mientras que Kanade lo tomó con mucho cuidado.

―La espuma se siente rara ―murmuró con diversión―. ¡Ah, y también salen y explotan pequeñas esferas transparentes!

―Se llaman burbujas ―le explicó.

―¡Bien, a enjuagar entonces! ―dijo la chica, mientras abría la llave del agua y comenzaba a lavarlo.

Y así, aquellos dos se quedaron conversando un buen rato mientras lavaban todos los platos, vasos y utensilios, no fue tan aburrido como habían esperado, ya que, el tener a alguien con quien hablar y distraerse reducía drásticamente el tiempo, como si todo pasara rápido.

―¡Ah, sí! Y no hace mucho, Reine y Kannazuki me enseñaron a leer y a escribir, dicen que aprendo más rápido de lo que esperaban.

―¿En serio? Qué bueno, Kanade, me alegro por ti ―dijo el chico, mientras lavaba otro vaso―. Ellos deben de ser muy buenos maestros.

―¡Sí, lo son! ―ella sonrió, mientras tallaba tenedores y cucharas―. Siempre que Shidou y las demás no están, ellos cuidan de mí en el Fraxinus.

―Es bueno que no te dejen sola, Kanade.

―Bueno, de hecho… Se siente extraño a veces pensar en eso.

―¿Extraño? ―preguntó con confusión.

―Sí, bueno… Desde antes de conocer a Shidou y a las demás, yo… Siempre había pensado que estaba sola, pensaba que no había nadie como yo… alguien que fuera un espíritu, y tuve ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo, en la época en la que yo… empecé a odiar a los humanos… incluso ahora los desprecio. Ojalá… ¡Pudieran salir de mi cabeza! ―Ella apretó los puños conforme terminaba de hablar, su voz se fue volviendo gélida, con gran rencor en sus palabras, Hikari nunca la había visto así. Kanade se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e intentó tranquilizarse, para al final, tener una expresión triste en su rostro.

―Kanade…

―Pero, está bien, ¿sabes? Ya me he acostumbrado.

―No, aun así…

―Hikari, he dicho que estoy-

―¡Men-tira! ―Hikari tomó un poco de espuma con el dedo y se lo embarró en la nariz a Kanade.

―¡O-oye!

―¿Sabes? Preferiría una expresión enojada tuya a que estés triste, así está mucho mejor.

―¡Hikari! ―Kanade tomó con su mano completa gran cantidad de espuma―. ¡Toma! ―Le embarró en toda la cara la espuma que traía en mano, mientras que se empezó a reír después.

―¡Oye, en la cara no! ―Hikari no se quedó atrás, él también tomó con su puño una gran cantidad de espuma y se lo embarró en el cachete.

―¡Esto no se quedará así!

―¡Y yo no me dejaré atrapar!

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ―Kanade agarró la cacerola en la que estaba toda el agua y la espuma que habían estado utilizando. Hikari mejor retrocedió dos pasos, Kanade se acercó dos pasos con una cara sonriente, y para después, el chico salió corriendo.

―¡Vuelve aquí!

―¡No dejaré que me mojes con eso!

―¡Pues ya veremos quién gana y quién no!

―¡Pues yo no me dejaré atrapar! ―gritó, mientras era perseguido por la chica.

―Oigan, Kanade, Hikari. ¿Ya terminaron de-

Shidou y Satou bajaron al primer piso, pero el chico de cabello azul se quedó perplejo por lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó Satou, había espuma por casi toda la cocina, y pequeños charcos de agua por la sala de estar.

―¿S-Shidou… S-Satou? ―murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo con temor, mientras Kanade escondía la cacerola detrás de ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Hikari…. Kanade…. ―murmuró Shidou a la distancia, atrayendo la atención de todos―. ¡¿Se pusieron a jugar mientras nosotros limpiábamos arriba?!

―¡S-Sí lavamos los platos! ―dijo Kanade en su defensa.

―¡Pero ensuciaron la cocina y parte de la sala!

―¡Lo limpiaremos!

―¿Seguros…?

―¡Sí, muy seguros!

―Bien, entonces. ―Shidou fue por una escoba y un trapeador, para luego entregárselos―. Ustedes limpiaran todo el desastre que hicieron, además de ordenar la cocina y la sala, ¿entendido? ―dijo, mientras les sonreía.

―S-Sí…

―Oye, Satou. ¿Quieres ir a caminar antes del entrenamiento?

―Claro, pero… ¿Ellos no nos acompañarán? ―preguntó, mientras les volteaba a ver cada cierto tiempo.

―No, no nos acompañaran, ahora Hikari y Kanade están ocupados, y tendrán que terminar antes de que comience el entrenamiento, que será dentro de poco.

―¡¿Qué?!

―¿Alguna queja?

―U-umm, n-no…

―Bien, entonces nos vamos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa, dejando a los otros dos limpiando la cocina y la sala. Ya casi iba a ser la hora de la comida, pero tendrían que posponerla como otras veces lo han hecho, lo que les preocupó bastante, ya que no comerían y tenían que terminar de limpiar antes de que aquellos dos volvieran de su caminata para apaciguar el aburrimiento, comenzaron a limpiar cada vez más rápido a medida que veían que el tiempo avanzaba. Por pura suerte, pudieron terminar casi antes de que Shidou y Satou volvieran.

―¡Hola, parece que sí terminaron de limpiar! ―dijo el chico al entrar en la casa unos minutos más tarde, junto con Satou―. Me alegra que hayan terminado, tal como dijeron que lo harían.

―Bueno, sí…. ―murmuró la chica con cansancio.

―Eso es bueno, y ya que terminaron, vamos a entrenar ―dijo Satou con ligera emoción, mientras Kanade se echaba en el sillón boca abajo―. No hay tiempo para flojear, Kanade, vamos.

―Ya voy…. ―dijo, mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia la puerta estirándose.

―¡Vamos! ―dijo Shidou con entusiasmo, mientras que era el primero en salir afuera, seguido de los demás hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde siempre solían entrenar.

* * *

―¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Satou? ―preguntó con curiosidad el Anti-espíritu, mientras que los otros dos también estaban un poco emocionados por ver lo que les tenía preparado.

―Vamos a practicar sus reflejos esta vez ―dijo, mientras que todos asintieron en respuesta.

―¿Quién va a empezar primero, Satou? ―preguntó Kanade con duda.

―Los tres al mismo tiempo.

―¿Los tres?

―Así es, tendrán que evitar mis ataques a distancia.

―Espero hacerlo bien… ―murmuró Shidou con cierta preocupación, mientras recordaba su reciente persecución por parte de Satou para que saltara a otro edificio.

―Bien, vamos a comenzar, y si logran esquivar la mayoría, podremos comer.

―¡Sí!

Los tres chicos, que hasta hace poco habían estado sentados sobre una gran roca, caminaron hasta el lugar en donde iba a comenzar su entrenamiento.

―Iré cambiando la rapidez de mis ataques conforme vea que están avanzando, así que siempre manténganse alertas.

―¡Entendido!

Y fue ahí cuando comenzó todo, los tres chicos se alinearon en un solo lugar y guardaron distancias los unos a los otros, para evitar cualquier accidente. Y Shidou, quien se había posicionado en medio, miró a Satou apuntándole, mientras concentraba energía en su dedo.

«Espero poder lograrlo…». Pensó Shidou, mientras respiraba hondo y se preparaba para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Satou no dijo nada, y entonces solo disparó la energía concentrada en su dedo, mientras que mantenía su brazo extendido a la altura de los hombros, cambiando de dirección frecuentemente.

―¡Ah! ―Kanade esquivó uno por poco, casi la rozaba cerca del rostro, había estado un poco preocupada acerca de Shidou, todavía pensaba un poco sobre aquel día, pero de igual forma, sabía que él podía hacerlo, así que mejor se dedicó a esquivar los ataques como anteriormente estaba haciendo.

―¡Ahg…! ―murmuró Shidou con cierta molesta, ya que una de las esferas de energía le habían dado a un costado del torso, pero rápidamente se curó y no quitó la vista del chico ni un segundo.

Sorpresivamente, Hikari había podido esquivar casi todos los ataques con facilidad, no le había dado ni una vez, alguna le costó esquivarla, pero lo estaba haciendo bien por el momento, no era tanto problema, era como si se sintiera ligero en algunas ocasiones.

Habían pasado unos minutos así, los veía cansarse cada vez más, pero al mismo tiempo, se estaban esforzando y no flanqueaban tanto como se había previsto, así que Satou decidió lanzar esferas más rápidamente.

―Lo están haciendo bien, sigan así.

―¡Eso espero! ―dijo Kanade en voz alta mientras se movía de un lado al otro rápidamente para esquivar los ataques sin descanso.

―¡Hago lo que puedo! ―Shidou se movía más nervioso que cualquiera de ahí, perdiendo a veces el equilibrio y estar a punto de caerse, pero por suerte no pasó, y eso le alivió aún más.

―¡También yo! ―Hikari esta vez había tenido algunas dificultades, aceleraba el paso de sus pies y cada vez veía más y más esferas de energía por todos lados, y eso que él sabía que esto solo era el punto intermedio, aún faltaba uno más.

―Bien, voy a subir la intensidad ―dijo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos sin preocuparse todavía por comenzar a perseguirlos, aun apuntándoles.

―¡¿Qué, tan rápido?!

―Se cansarían más de lo normal si lo dejo así como está, no podrían aguantar hasta el final. Será mejor que se quiten de ahí, mientras más cerca esté de ustedes les será más difícil esquivar.

―¡O-oye! ―Kanade fue la primera en correr, los otros dos le miraban en confusión, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Satou se diese cuenta y les disparó a los dos consecutivas veces, haciéndolos correr también.

―¡Pensé que no podríamos movernos demasiado de nuestro lugar!

―Dije que se mantuvieran alerta, ¿no es así?

―¡Pero así será más difícil que nos ataques a los tres! ¿No lo crees?

―No ―dijo, mientras miraba la dirección en la que corría Kanade, adivinando el siguiente lugar en donde pisaría, lanzando una esfera casi en el momento en que ella llegara, Satou no se había movido mucho, le era suficiente ubicar su posición y lanzar rápido consecutivamente.

―¡Ah!

―¡Kanade! ―Shidou corrió hacia ella, solo para ser detenido por una de las esferas de energía del chico espíritu, igual que como había pasado con la chica―. ¡Maldición!

«He tenido un poco de suerte por el momento». Pensó Hikari mientras corría también, pensando en alguna forma de resistir hasta que el entrenamiento haya terminado.

―No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Hikari ―dijo Satou al ladear su cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo, mientras que con su otro brazo disponible, le disparó tres esferas de energía, que al correr tan rápido que ni siquiera el Anti-espíritu pudo notar en qué momento llegó tan cerca de él, tomándolo por sorpresa, indiscutiblemente le dio.

«Retiro lo pensado…»

―Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder ―dijo, mientras le apuntaba a Shidou y a Kanade al correr de vuelta en la posición en la que estaba antes. «Espero que las esquives, Shidou».

―¡Shidou! ―Kanade le gritó en cuanto vio que Satou le estaba apuntando, tanto a ella como a él.

Satou lanzó el ataque, Kanade esquivó todas las que pudo, pero en cuanto rodó hacia un lado, esta chocó con Shidou y lo hizo caer, para este ver cómo se iban acercando ante sus ojos las esferas que se aproximaban.

Él solo pudo hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y extender su brazo delante de él, esperando lo peor.

―¿Pero qué…?

―¡Shidou! ―Kanade le llamó, este abrió sus ojos y no se esperó lo que había delante de él, aunque no le sorprendía tanto como veces anteriores.

―¿Sandalphon? ―murmuró Satou, mientras cesaba su ataque y se acercaba a ellos. «Otra vez sus poderes han despertado inconscientemente debido a las emociones fuertes que experimenta».

Poco tiempo después, la espada se desvaneció del aire y el chico se levantó con la ayuda de Kanade.

―¿Estas bien, Shidou?

―¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien, Kanade, no te preocupes.

―No pensé que esto terminaría así ―comentó Satou con solo un poco de impresión.

―Al menos nadie salió herido de gravedad ―dijo Hikari, mientras suspiraba con alivio.

―Esto me cansó más de lo que ya lo estaba… ―murmuró la chica mientras suspiraba.

―Espera, ¿te cansaste limpiando?

―Bueno, tanto así no, pero fue un poco tedioso, ¡ya que algunas malditas manchas no se quitaban por más que tallaba!

―Mira el lado bueno, todos se esforzaron hoy, así que supongo que deberíamos de volver a casa ―dijo Satou, mientras seguía pensando sobre lo que le pasaba a Shidou y a sus poderes que ciertamente algunas veces estaban fuera de control. Sin duda, luego hablaría con él sobre eso.

―¡Volvamos a casa!

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad, Satou les dijo que tendrían que correr para llegar hasta el lugar destinado, que sería la casa del chico de cabello azul; en ciertos momentos comenzaron a trotar e incluso a caminar, pero Satou no les dejaba hacer eso por mucho tiempo, así que lo único que los determinaba a seguir corriendo era llegar para echarse en cualquier lugar y quedarse así todo el día. Y sorpresivamente, el tiempo se les hizo corto al estar pensando en otras cosas y con la cabeza en las nubes, sin duda, hoy habían tenido un poco de tiempo libre.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, Shidou estaba cocinando por un pedido que le había hecho Berserk, que estaba esperando ansiosamente en el comedor, Hikari estaba jugando junto a Diva con la consola de Kotori, mientras que Nightmare buscaba sin descanso en el televisor qué películas podría encontrar junto con Kanade y Satou.

―Qué bueno es tener un descanso de vez en cuando… ―suspiró Kanade con alivio, mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

―Tienes razón, aunque conociendo a los autores, no durará mucho ―dijo Satou en acuerdo con ella.

―¡No hay nada bueno en la tele! ―dijo Nightmare haciendo un puchero―. Oigan, ¿cómo van los votos?

―¿Eh, los votos?

―No les hemos echado un vistazo.

―¡Esperen, esperen, aquí tengo la hoja! ―dijo Kanade levantando la mano como si estuviera en clases.

―¡No ganarás, Hikari! ―dijo Diva con un tono burlón.

―Eso no fue muy respetuoso, Diva ―le regañó Shidou, mientras le daba lo que había cocinado a Berserk.

―¿De qué hablan?¡Estoy en empate con Hikari en este juego, no se rinde!

―¡Jaja, no me rendiré tan fácil!

―Bien, bien, dejando eso de lado… ¡Yo y Hikari vamos a la cabeza con 14 votos! ―dijo Kanade levantando la hojita.

―Yo y Miku les seguimos con 11 votos ―dijo Satou, leyendo también la hoja―. Shidou y Tohka nos siguen con 10 votos.

―Después vamos yo y Kanade con 6 votos ―dijo Shidou, empezando a comer también.

―Yuzuru y Satou siguen con 4 votos, al igual que Kurumi y Shidou siguen con 2 votos, y ni mencionar el último ―dijo Nightmare, mientras veía la hojita que hasta hace poco la tenía Kanade.

―¿Cuál, el de Hikari y Tohka? ―preguntó Diva.

―Sí, ese.

―¡Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, les agradecemos a todos los que dejaron review! Pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en los reviews o por MP, si así lo prefieren, esperamos que les esté gustando y sin más, nos despedimos por hoy, ¡nos vemos hasta la próxima!

―¡Maldita sea, Hikari! ¿Cómo puedes ganar tantas veces?

―Experiencia, Diva, experiencia…


	33. Chapter 23

Las chicos seguían en sus cosas; jugando, comiendo, viendo televisión, hasta que esto último, se vio interrumpido por un mensaje que los tomó por sorpresa.

—¿¡Otro capítulo?! —preguntó Nightmare—. ¡Estaba viendo la final de la copa! ¿¡Cómo es posible?!

—Vaya, ¿no será un fallo, Diva? —La nombrada seguía jugando, pero le puso pausa.

—No creo, pero podemos preguntar a los autores. De todas formas, ¡no te importa el futbol, ni Argentina, ni Chile!

—Pero no había nada bueno en la televisión… —dijo, llorando al estilo anime. Diva fue a su pantalla táctil que había incrustado en la pared de la sala, para enviar un mensaje, pero en vez de eso, le llegó uno—. Y justo ahora que fueron a comprar la cena…

—Bueno, tengo un mensaje de los autores. Y lo cito: "Sabemos que es demasiado pronto para un capítulo nuevo, pero este capítulo no estaba planeado como tal, son cosas que pasan, pero no se preocupen, saben que las votaciones siguen en pie y recuerden que se vota por capítulo, sin excepciones, a menos que ya hayas votado en ese capítulo, de no haberlo hecho, estás a tiempo, pues el capítulo límite para votar, no ha llegado aún". Y eso es todo lo que dice. Bueno, ¡disfruten del capítulo! —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras todo se puso oscuro.

—¡Yo quería decir eso! —se quejó Berserk.

—¡Pero yo no lo he dicho en meses!

—¡Ya, no discutan, que empiece el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Por todo lo que perdiste.**

Los chicos habían terminado con su entrenamiento, tan solo abrieron la puerta, Hikari y Kanade cayeron al piso. Shidou frunció el ceño al verlos, él también estaba muy cansado, pero por sus cuerpos, no podía pasar a tirarse al sillón.

—Quítense… —Luego, el chico se cayó encima de ellos, ahora eran todo un bulto, solo el espíritu de cabello negro estaba de pie, aunque estaba respirando por la boca.

— **Deberías descansar, Satou.**

«Sí, lo haré. Aun no estoy listo para una pelea a distancia». Pensó con cansancio, aunque no se notaba como el de sus amigos. El chico levantó a Shidou y a Kanade con las manos, y los llevó al sillón para que se acostaran.

—Gracias, Satou… —dijo Kanade, respirando con dificultad.

—Un poco de agua… No estaría mal… —Shidou pidió de manera indirecta, pero el chico no entendió y mejor fue por el Anti-espíritu para dejarlo en el sillón también.

—Satou… Escucha a Shidou, un poco de agua no estaría mal…

—Yo también quiero un vaso de agua. —Kanade levantó la mano, mientras seguía acostada.

—Bueno… Les traeré. —Y fue a la cocina, fue ahí cuando Shidou decidió preguntar:

—Oye, Satou, ¿tú nunca te cansas?

—Claro que sí. Si eso pasa, debo de dejar de pelear, o lo que sea que esté haciendo. Podría darme un paro cardíaco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kanade—. ¿Y por qué te pasaría eso?

Ante sus preguntas, Shidou deseó nunca haber preguntado, o que Satou no hubiera sido tan especifico, al igual que Hikari.

—Es cuando se te detiene el corazón, Kanade. Es decir, mueres. —Ella se levantó como muerto viviente, con los brazos abajo, para ver que Satou venía con tres vasos de agua. La chica estaba muy preocupada, su mirada estaba perdida, pero lo que más la sorprendió es que él lo decía como si fuera algo del diario.

—¿¡Si te cansas, te puedes morir?! —Shidou tenía ganas de golpearse, al igual que Hikari tenía ganas de callar a Satou de una vez, aunque solo ellos estaban enterados de la situación de la chica—. Quieres decir que…, cuando peleamos…, y yo…

—Tengo problemas del corazón, nací así, Kanade. Eso es algo con lo que tendré que vivir por el resto de mi vida —dijo con tranquilidad, luego le dio su vaso a ella, lo mismo les dio a los demás.

—Satou… Espera, ¿se puede curar? Si es una herida o una enfermedad, ¡debe haber cura! —Los otros dos agacharon la cabeza, Satou hizo una leve sonrisa.

—Kanade, hay enfermedades que no se pueden curar, las de nacimiento casi nunca se curan, y la mía ya… Es imposible de curar. Es gracias a que soy un espíritu que eso no me afecta, tú peleaste contra mí y me derrotaste, una persona normal con esta enfermedad, no hubiera soportado ni un minuto peleando contra ti o contra cualquiera.

—Eso… Yo no sabía… —Ella agachó la cabeza.

—No importa, estoy bien.

—¡Pero si te cansas, no lo estarás!

—Eso no pasará. Solo hay dos personas en este mundo que me pueden hacer cansar. —Ante esto, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y los otros dos le quedaron viendo—. Una eres tú y la otra, es el Shidou que yo conocí. Y de los dos, solo ese Shidou puede vencerme, porque es el único que me ha podido enfrentar solo…

Ante esto, cada quién pensó en cosas distintas, la tensión se había ido y el cerebro de cada quién, comprendió sus palabras, combinado con lo que sabían, esto no era nada alejado de la realidad, así no quisieran admitirlo por sentimentalismos o por lo que fuera.

«Satou… ¿Solo ese Shidou puede derrotarte? Cuando peleamos, te enfrentaste a Tohka, Hikari, Kaguya, Yuzuru y yo, sola creo que no hubiera podido contra ti… Eres demasiado poderoso, y ahora con estos entrenamientos… Solo me hace pensar que tuve suerte, ahora ni siquiera quieres enfrentarte a mí». Pensó la chica, atando cabos, luego miró a Shidou, todavía no se creía que, en otro mundo, él era tan fuerte que había derrotado a Satou, mano a mano, aunque con lo último que pasó, ya no estaba tan segura. «Cuando Shidou perdió el control, derrotó a Ellen, él solo. Y si Shidou pudiera usar ese poder sin perder el control, me pregunto si lo que yo vi… ¿Satou lo sabrá? ¿Y si vuelve a pasar y Shidou ya no regresa? Debería…, decírselo a Satou».

«Satou, sigues diciendo eso… Pero realmente no tengo esa fuerza qué dices, incluso si dicen que yo derroté a Ellen… No recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido, creí que, de alguna manera, tal vez Kanade le derrotó sola, o que tú habías llegado, ¿y aun así dices que yo soy el único que puedo vencerte? No soy ese Shidou… Ni creo serlo algún día». El chico de cabello azul, bebió su agua y se recostó en el sillón.

«Ninguno de ellos me cree, sobre todo, Shidou. Incluso después de lo que pasó y cómo dejó a Ellen, Kotori me pidió que no se lo dijera, para no presionarlo de alguna manera. Te quieren tanto que...» Pero él se quedó hasta ahí, tomándose el corazón con algo de fuerza, intuyendo, y muy acertadamente, que el chico había llegado al límite y había estallado en su pelea con Ellen, como tiempo atrás, lo había hecho con él, cuando mató a su hermana, Mana.

«Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la segunda vez que veo a otro Shidou. El anterior, estaba preparándose para pelear contra alguien que, de seguro, lo aterraba, y ese Shidou era… Muy fuerte y muy valiente, yo me rendí por su determinación, y sus ojos ya no eran normales, aunque seguía siendo el mismo Shidou amable que conocí. Esa persona fuerte… ¿Sería Satou?» Hikari estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo, comparaba lo que sabía.

Satou afirmaba que Shidou era más fuerte que todos los espíritus juntos, aunque no conocía a las gemelas Yamai, así como no sabía que Miku era un espíritu, de todas formas, él seguía afirmando que era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos, incluyendo a Kanade.

Luego, se había enfrentado a un Shidou que, claramente, podía ser tan fuerte como para vencer a todas ellas, excepto Kanade, a su parecer. Luego estaba el hecho de que, cuando se enfrentó a las chicas, Satou afirmó que era la segunda vez que pasaba.

«Muy extraño». Concluyó el chico.

—Kanade, Shidou.

—¿Si? —dijeron ellos dos, con ligera sorpresa, estaban demasiado metidos en su mundo.

—Kanade, te diré algo que espero nunca olvides. Deja de culparte por todas esas cosas que pudiste haber hecho, pero no hiciste, eso es de idiotas, y tú no lo eres —dijo con seriedad, al levantarle la cabeza con un dedo, para verla a los ojos—, hay cosas que no podemos hacer, yo ya no puedo curarme, y tal vez nunca lo haga, como cientos de personas más que sufren lo mismo que yo. Y como esas habrá más cosas que solo podrás controlar, solo cuando hayas intentado todo para arreglarlo o lograr lo que quieras, y cuando eso pase, espero puedas ayudarte o pedir ayuda, para entender las cosas que no puedes hacer, o que ya no había nada qué hacer.

Y luego le tocó la cabeza, un poco indeciso, porque solo Shidou lo hacía y él quería saber… ¿Por qué hacía sentir bien a la gente?

—Con esto, no quiero que pienses que debes de rendirte cuando veas que las cosas se ponen difíciles, porque si eso es lo que piensas, entonces estás entendiendo mal.

—Pero dijiste que hay cosas que no se pueden hacer… Por más que uno lo intente, ¿cómo sabré que ya no se puede hacer nada?

—Hasta que en verdad no se pueda hacer nada —dijo con una sonrisa—. Además, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, soy feliz… Con todos ustedes. —Y también se dedicó a ver a los otros dos—. Si me los hubiera enfrentado antes, antes de que te conociera, Shidou… No lo hubiera pensado tanto y los hubiera matado a todos.

Ellos tragaron saliva, al mismo tiempo, pues todo ya sabían de qué era capaz.

—Y cada vez que pienso en eso… Pienso en qué error hubiera cometido, si las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron. Y ahora cuando veo a todas… Sonriendo… A-aun siento…, que estuve muy equivocado, todo este tiempo en el que pensé en hacer algo bueno… —dijo con dolor, mientras se aguantaba sus lágrimas, porque él seguía impotente de no poder hacer más que lo que ellos hicieron por él—. Solo puedo entrenarlos y hacerlos fuertes…, porque eso es lo único que sé hacer, soy feliz haciéndolo… Pero no es suficiente…

Las palabras de Reine cuando habló con él, siempre estaban presentes, aunque no había sido con esa intención.

—Satou, no digas eso, ¡estoy agradecido porque me estés entrenando! ¡En verdad, siento que me hago más fuerte! —dijo Hikari, con una sonrisa.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte, incluso si eres tú quien lo dice, Satou, contigo, enseñándome… Creo que realmente puedo hacer más que solo mirar y hablar, mientras las demás luchan y ponen en peligro su vida. —Shidou también intentó animarlo, Kanade vio que él no cambió su rostro, por lo que lo abrazó.

—Satou… No solo nos entrenas, y no es eso lo único que sabes hacer, sabes cosas que yo no entiendo, también me has salvado, como yo lo hice contigo, has hecho muchas cosas por todos, ¿no es suficiente?

Él se quedó callado, ella lo miraba, esperando respuesta, pero no estaba seguro, tal vez es que aún no se perdonaba, o tal vez es que, para él, estas cosas no eran tan significativas como él quisiera. Después de todo, ¿es necesario ser fuerte? Él mismo podría acabar con la DEM si quisiera, y no quería ver a los espíritus heridos, no solo porque lo había prometido, sino porque los quería mucho, y ahora entendía porque ellas nunca dejaban que Shidou peleara, a menos que no pudieran evitarlo. Es ahí, cuando todo su trabajo parecía no tener sentido, más que darle a Shidou la fortaleza que no tiene aquí, y explotar el potencial que tenía Hikari, pero que nunca usaba ni para su propio bien.

—Satou…

—Solo vivo para protegerlos, es por eso por lo que peleo. No sé hacer otras cosas, y lo que hago es mucho menos de lo ustedes hicieron. Yo no les pedí un hogar y me lo dieron… Yo no merecía esta vida, y aun así me la dieron… Yo no les pedí que me alimentaran, porque sé que no tengo porque pagarlos, y de todas formas, no le importó… Yo no pedí que me salvaran… ¡Y aun así lo hicieron! —Lágrimas se les resbalaron—. Y aun así… ¿Crees que es suficiente lo que yo… H-he hecho?

Kanade estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía qué decir ya, incluso ella… Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que Shidou y las demás habían hecho por ella, exactamente lo mismo por lo que Satou lloraba ahora. Hikari se sintió igual, porque él había sido adoptado por Shidou como su hermano, y todo había ido de perlas, estando a su lado, sintió el calor de un hogar y ya no se quiso ir de ahí, jamás.

Pero ellos dos jamás entenderían lo que el espíritu sentía, porque ellos no tenían padres, lo más cercano a una familia eran Shidou y todos sus demás amigos, tal vez si ellos los perdieran, de seguro, ya hubieran enloquecido.

— _¡Shidou quiere ayudarte, escúchalo de principio a fin!_

— _¿Ayudarme? Tú no entiendes nada, no sabes cómo me siento… ninguno de ustedes puede entender… ¡Lo que es perder a alguien amado!_

— _No puedes hacer nada, Kanade. Detente ya tú, ¿por qué lo proteges? ¿No sabes lo qué es que alguien amado muera y que el culpable siga sin pagar por ello?_

—Entiendo. —Shidou se levantó y el chico le quedó viendo, junto con los demás—. No tienes por qué pensar en eso, Satou. Sé que piensas que… No mereces nada de esto, después de todo lo que hiciste, porque sé que esto…, solo te recuerda a la familia que perdiste. Yo también ya no tengo a mis padres, no sé qué les pasó, y es horrible el no saber, porque hay muchas que desconozco —dijo con calidez y vio a la chica, con lo último que dijo. Luego vio a Hikari—. Y hubo días en los que pensé que realmente, estaría siempre solo, sin saber siquiera donde estaba mi familia. Sé que no lo puedes aceptar, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿no es así?

Satou asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No importa si es suficiente para ti o no, porque eso a mí no me importa, Satou. Y sé que a todas las demás, tampoco. Porque no solo te queremos por lo que haces, sino por lo que eres, Satou. Y eso es amor.

El chico se quedó estupefacto, Hikari también derramó lágrimas que no supo de donde diablos habían venido, simplemente, se dejó llevar por lo que él había dicho. Entonces, llegó a la conclusión que demasiada gente lo amaba, tanto aquí como en su mundo. Por lo que sonrió y entendió su llanto; estaba muy feliz.

—Shidou…

—Tiene razón, ¡yo también, te quiero! —La chica lo abrazó primero, luego le siguió Hikari, quien no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero que realmente necesitaba hacerlo, al final, Shidou abrazó a los tres.

—Gracias… —susurró mientras seguía llorando, creía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por tanta emoción, posiblemente ya estaría muerto de felicidad, sino fuera por su ángel guardián.


	34. Chapter 24

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Cambio de piel.**

Después de que todos se hubieran calmado, aunque solo Kanade seguía muy sensible con el asunto, Satou seguía siendo abrazado por ella, pero en la mente de Shidou había otras cosas y en la de Hikari igual.

—Shidou…

—No tienes que agradecer nada, Satou —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No, solo quería decirte que las demás llegaran pronto.

—¡La comida! —Shidou se preocupó, luego se tocó su playera deportiva, empapada, como la de los demás, a excepción del chico abrazado—. ¡Y ni siquiera me he bañado!

—Yo tampoco, lo siento, Satou. —La chica se alejó de él.

—No importa, pero creo que debemos apurarnos con la comida, Tohka podría…

—¡Lo sabemos! —dijeron los otros dos, bastantes alarmados, Kanade terminó riéndose de ellos, así, de la nada. Tanto Shidou como Hikari se extrañaron de todo eso, por lo que giraron sus cabezas de manera robótica hacia ella, Satou terminó sonriendo.

—Jajaja… —Luego notó sus miradas y ella enrojeció—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, ¿no te vas a bañar? —preguntó Hikari, Shidou volvió al mundo real.

—¡Cierto, la comida! —Shidou vio el reloj y solo tenía 10 minutos para hacer lo que se le ocurriera en estos segundos, se agarró de los cabellos y terminó congelando el suelo y los pies de todos.

—¡Wahh! —dijeron todos—. ¿Cómo se supone que me vaya a bañar ahora? —Kanade intentó moverse, pero el hielo era demasiado duro, Satou vio esto muy interesante.

—¿¡Lo volví a hacer?! —Shidou vio atónito el piso, todo congelado.

—Bueno, supongo que yo me haré cargo de esto, calma, Shidou. —Una bola de fuego apareció en la mano de Hikari.

—No, Hikari, no lo hagas.

—¿Eh?

—Shidou, esto es un problema real, tenía pensado empezar con esto luego, pero… Parece que ya no se trata de un exceso de poder, sino que ahora es más sencillo extraerlo de la fuente.

—Casi no entiendo nada, ¡y perdemos el tiempo, llegaran pronto!

—Shidou tiene razón.

—Calma, Hikari. Shidou, derrite el hielo con las llamas de Camael.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó con duda—. Nunca he hecho eso, solo Kotori sabe.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo, tienes su regeneración, es normal que también tengas sus llamas que pueden quemar lo que sea. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes el tiempo contado.

—¡Cierto, Shidou! Recuerda que ya aprendiste a volar. —La chica le animó con una sonrisa, aunque ya no sentía sus pies—. Esto tiene que ser más fácil.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que haga esto, Kanade?

«Ahora que lo pienso, Mikael, se supone que Shidou tiene una conexión como nosotros con los ángeles de Tohka, Yoshino y las demás, ¿no?»

— **Sí, es verdad. Aunque no sé bien de qué tipo será esa conexión, pero sé lo que estás pensando. Tal vez, cada una de sus emociones esté ligada a una de las conexiones, dándole acceso a sus poderes.**

«Entonces, ¿esto estará ligado a que cuando Yoshino pierde a Yoshinon, todo se congela? Es por la desesperación que siente, como Shidou ahora». Pensó al ver como Kanade daba unos concejos a Shidou.

—Hmm… ¡Lo tengo! Debes de concentrarte en tu objetivo y tienes que relajarte, estar muy concentrado.

—Entiendo, ¿algo más?

—¡Piensa en lo que pasará si no lo logras! —Shidou pensó en Tohka mordiendo un cojín y en las demás, como lobos hambrientos, pero intentó hacer lo que dijo la chica, para dirigir su mano al hielo.

—Eh… Llamas de…, ¡Camael! —Pero congeló la mitad de sus cuerpos—. ¡Esto no está funcionando!

—¡Shidou! —gritó con fuerza y el nombrado se asustó.

—¡Sí!

—Deja de pensar en Tohka y en nosotros, déjate llevar por tus emociones, esto te parecerá una locura, pero debes de enojarte.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntaron todos.

—Sí, es la manera más fácil de resolver esto, no sé qué pueda pasar después de qué lo hagas, pero…

—¿Por qué me pides algo que no sabes cómo resultará? —preguntó preocupado.

—Solo hazlo, Shidou, piensa en la persona que odias.

El chico cerró los ojos y trató de olvidarse de todo, pero no se le ocurrió nadie a quien odiar, por lo que pensó en algo que le molestara, pero nada parecía convencerlo, la espera se fue prolongando y el Anti-espíritu le indicaba con señas a los otros que el tiempo se estaba acabando, fue ahí cuando el viento empezó a entrar muy fuerte, hasta que terminó enloqueciendo y moviendo las ventanas de la casa, así como los cuadros se fueron cayendo y demás cosas.

«¿Y ahora qué es lo que está sintiendo?»

—No puedo… No puedo encontrar a nadie que odie.

«¿Será ansiedad? ¡Como ellas dos!». Satou pensó en las gemelas Yamai; una era demasiado expresiva, la otra, todo lo contrario, pero ambas eran personas muy ansiosas, por algo competían tanto entre ellas, aunque no con la misma emoción.

«Muy bien, Satou, estás demasiado misterioso, ¡dime de qué se trata todo esto, Tohka llegará en cualquier momento!»

«¿¡Hikari?! ¿¡Qué haces en mi cabeza?!»

«Estoy comunicándome contigo mentalmente, así que no te preocupes, pero dime qué haces». Luego, el muchacho le explicó todo mentalmente y fue más rápido que hablar, todo fue entendido por Hikari, quien sonrió. «Entiendo, intentas saber qué habilidad saca con diferentes emociones, pero tú también eres un espíritu, ¿no deberías decirle el truco a Shidou?»

«El truco no existe para él, en mi caso, todas mis emociones están ligadas al poder de mi ángel, por lo que, si me excedo, sé exactamente qué pasará. El problema con Shidou es que tiene diferentes poderes de ángeles, entonces no puedo aplicar lo mismo con él, al menos no lo que sé por Mikael».

«Entonces, ¡tengo una idea!». Hikari vio que Shidou seguía intentando concentrarse, el huracán estaba más fuerte, pero la casa aguantaría, suponía él. Luego vio a la chica de cabello blanco. «Kanade, necesitamos tu ayuda».

«¿¡Eh?! ¿Hikari?»

«Ahora escucho a Kanade también, Hikari, ¿cómo hiciste esto?»

«¿¡Están en mi cabeza?!» Preguntó ella, sin saber qué hacer.

«No, ustedes están en mi cabeza, ¿o no?»

«¡Eso no importa, Satou! Y Kanade, es como si estuviéramos hablando, pero sin hablar».

«Ya me di cuenta, Hikari».

—Satou, no creo que esto esté funcionando.

—¡Sigue intentando, no te rindas!

—Está bien…

«Kanade, ¿algún consejo para Shidou sobre usar sus poderes?»

«Hmm… ¡Debe concentrarse en lo que quiere lograr! Y… Bueno, eso casi siempre funciona, de hecho, tiene que desearlo con fuerza y lo demás, funciona solo, o eso creo». Sonó indecisa, Hikari negó con la cabeza, sin creerse como es que ella era tan fuerte con ese tipo de "tácticas".

«Eso es inútil».

«¡Oye, estoy tratando de ayudar, Hikari!» Kanade apretó sus puños y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido, Hikari sintió su mirada y se puso a silbar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué horas son? —Shidou no escuchó respuesta, al abrir los ojos, el huracán se detuvo y vio la hora—. ¡Llegará en cualquier momento, maldición!

Fue en ese preciso momento, en el que los tres estaban tan metidos en su conversación mental, que Shidou quemó sus ropas y todo el hielo se evaporizó, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, gritó tan fuerte que lo escuchó todo mundo.

—¡KANADE, TAPATE LOS OJOS! —El chico abrió los ojos, para ver que todos estaban congelados, solo él seguía entero—. Me salvé… No quiero explicarle "esto" aún o para qué sirve.

Shidou se calmó enormemente, por lo que fue a bañarse lo más rápido posible, patinando por el piso congelado. Así es como se cambió rápidamente y una vez fuera del baño, trató de concentrarse en el suelo.

—Puedo hacerlo, como lo hice con Ellen, yo la derroté, aunque no recuerdo cómo. ¡Yo debo de poder! —Es así como dio un puñetazo al suelo, que agrietó todo el hielo y lo hizo pedazos, en toda la casa.

Luego, Shidou fue a ver a sus amigos, ya descongelados.

—¡De alguna manera, lo logré! Tengo poco tiempo, así que, Hikari me ayudará con la comida después de que derrita todo el hielo, mientras él hace eso, Satou me ayudará con la comida, para que Hikari vaya a darse un baño.

—¿¡Y yo qué hago, Shidou!? —Kanade alzó la mano, emocionada.

—Vete a bañar.

—Ahh… —Agachó la cabeza, Shidou suspiró y el anti-espíritu dio una leve risa por las reacciones de la chica, ella le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Y ve rápido para que me ayudes!

—¡Ah! —Se le iluminó el rostro—. ¡Entendido!

* * *

Días después, en DEM Industries.

Mio Kuromori siempre había tenido una gran seguridad en sí misma, por lo que no había tenido por lo que dudar sobre si las cosas se podían hacer o no, de hecho, debido a su entrenamiento militar y en la DEM, no tenía derecho a dudar por lo que le pidieran. Ahora sus nervios de acero se mantenían tensos, así como la ansiedad le devoraba y le hacía mover su pierna a cada rato, como si le hubieran dado cuerda y ella fuera una muñeca.

«Esto es solo para volverme más fuerte, ¿qué es lo que me aterra entonces? He estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces, incluso yo he…»

* * *

 _ **Hace unos días.**_

 _La oficina de Isaac Wescott estaba con un olor molesto que hasta él había sentido alguna vez. El olor de la sangre. Ya era de noche, tarde para los cálculos anteriormente hechos, algo que en verdad le molestaba, sobre todo por las dos mujeres en frente suyo: Ellen Mira Mathers, su as número uno, y Mio Kuromori, una de sus agentes con experiencia militar y una de sus espías más grandes y confiables que pudo haber obtenido._

 _Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambas regresaban con las manos vacías y con los cuerpos heridos, de ahí el olor a sangre y la derrota para su señor, el jefe de la DEM. De las dos, Ellen era la que estaba peor, por lo menos ya le habían lavado la cara de tan sangrada que estaba, jamás le habían golpeado tanto en toda su vida como hoy._

— _Así que... Itsuka Shidou volvió a interponerse —dijo con decepción y de espaldas viendo a la ventana._

— _Sí... Se volvió más fuerte, yo admito que lo subestime, él no fue el mismo de antes. Lo lamento mucho, Ike._

— _¿Subestimarlo? Es sólo un niño, pero... —Se giró por fin, solo para mostrar una mirada de decepción hacia las dos—. ¿Te hizo todo eso? Aún con un escuadrón para capturar a Ángel y… ¿Vuelves así?_

 _Ellen tuvo un escalofrío, esta es la primera vez que algo salía tan mal. Ike ahora miró a Mío, ella estaba más nerviosa. Quería taparse con su cabello castaño, pero no pudo, los errores no podía esconderlos._

— _Wescott Sama, Hollow también cambió, no fue como antes, no cayó en la desesperación... A pesar de estar envenenada, nos derrotó, a todas... Shidou Itsuka también se enfrentó a nosotras. No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer. ¡Lo lamento mucho, señor! —Inclinó la cabeza y apretó fuerte los ojos—. Pero, le juro que está será la última vez. Yo me encargaré de Hollow, se la traeré a usted, por favor, permítame seguir con la caza de Hollow, ¡esta vez no fallaré! Aún está herida, y habrá oportunidades, si tan solo me puede dar..._

 _Wescott iba pensando mientras más la miraba, Ellen se preguntaba sobre las expresiones de su jefe._

— _Kuromori Mio-chan, ya no digas más. Está bien, te daré otra oportunidad._

 _Él sonrió un poco y la mujer se alivió y volvió a hacer una reverencia hacia Wescott_

— _Pero ahora yo te ayudaré. Cierto, no lo saben, pero he tomado medidas de emergencia debido al espíritu chico. Nuestras armas están obsoletas contra él. —Se sentó en su silla y estaba más calmado ahora—. Hemos desarrollado otro modelo de armadura más potente y tú, Mio-chan, serás la primera en probarlo. Y algo más, que luego te diré. Por ahora, retírate._

 _Mío sonrió por tal honor y después de una reverencia más, ella se fue. Ellen estaba confundida, ni ella sabía de esa nueva armadura._

— _Ike... ¿Por qué ella? Un nuevo traje de batalla para un espía, no creo que sea lo mejor. —Él dio una pequeña risa burlona._

— _Ellen, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo importante que son las reglas del ajedrez?_

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?_

— _Cuando tus mejores piezas caen y fallan tus estrategias, sueles quedarte con los peones. —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Y cuando llegan lejos en el tablero, hasta el final, pueden convertirse en algo mejor, incluso en una reina._

 _Sacó de un archivero, una carpeta llena de papeles y se la mostró a ella._

 _Vio el modelo del traje nuevo, en realidad no lo era, de hecho, estaba incapacitado de algunas cosas como los misiles y armas de fuego. Era muy ligero y picudo de los puños, pies, rodillas y codos. Y luego siguió revisando hasta que vio algo que antes habían hecho con niños, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

— _Esto es... Pero nunca lo probamos con..._

— _Exacto. Los peones se transforman en lo que tú quieras, todos son iguales hasta que llegan al límite. Ángel tal vez haya escapado varias veces, pero nos dejó algo muy valioso. Ya no cae en la desesperación, supongo que necesitamos mostrársela frente a frente._

* * *

—Ahh… —suspiró con fuerza y agachó la cabeza, dos mechones algo largos de su cabello castaño, cayeron, y lo demás, en una cola de caballo, se vino al lado derecho. «¿Qué tanto más van a hacerme esperar? Estoy segura que Hollow todavía está recuperándose, ¡esta es la mejor oportunidad para atraparla!». Apretó los puños mientras esperaba sentada en una banca metálica, en el pasillo con paredes metálicas y con olor a hospital.

—¿Estás preocupada, Mio-chan? —Ella alzó la cabeza de manera rápida, al ver que era su jefe, se levantó rápido y se puso firme.

—Wescott-sama, no sabía que estaría aquí. Creo que no debe de preocuparse por mí.

—Calma, Mio-chan, no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo —dijo con una leve sonrisa, con un poco de diversión y luego se sentó al lado de ella—. Y sí, estaré presente en toda la operación.

—Lamento tener que molestarle, señor. —Ella se sentó, un poco más feliz, si él estaba ahí, era porque todo esto era importante, incluyéndola.

—Yo lamento hacerte pasar por esto, pero eres la única a la que puedo pedírselo. —Ante esta declaración, ella volteó a verlo con sorpresa y cierto dolor; uno de sus ojos había sido herido por Kanade por uno de sus puñetazos, por lo que no podía abrirlo por completo y alrededor estaba morado. Wescott se mantenía mirando al frente, donde no había nada que ver, pero él sonreía con confianza, pensando en su éxito—. Tu historial antes de que llegarás aquí, me convenció mucho para reclutarte. Eres especial, Mio-chan. No he conocido a nadie más comprometida con su trabajo que tú, por eso, eres la única apta para esta operación. Además, no podemos dejar a Hollow suelta, causando problemas.

—Wescott-sama…

La puerta al lado de la banca, se abrió. Un científico pelón con típica ropa de científico salió de la puerta automática.

—Wescott-sama, Kuromori-san, ya está todo listo y pueden pasar.

—Excelente.

Los tres entraron a la habitación especial llena de máquinas y aparatos de muy alta tecnología, aunque eso no era lo importante, sino lo que estaba frente a ellos, a una distancia alejada. Una silla con unos brazos mecánicos alrededor, con agujas y una sustancia de la que solo los científicos y Wescott sabían qué era.

—Kuromori-san, tendré que pedirte que te quites la ropa de encima y vayas a sentarte a la silla de allá. —Le indicó uno de los científicos.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo será este proceso?

—Te vamos a inyectar un suero especial que he estado desarrollando con el grupo de personas que están aquí. —Ella escuchaba a su jefe mientras se quitaba su ropa, dejando solo su lencería para cubrirle, dejando al descubierto la mayoría de su cuerpo bien desarrollado y trabajado por años—. Será doloroso, no te mentiré, todas las inyecciones duelen. Pero todo funcionará muy bien, al final, cuando todo acabe, Mio-chan… Te prometo que te volverás alguien más fuerte, tan fuerte como todas tus compañeras juntas, tendrás la fuerza de más de 100 hechiceras y serás mi ejército de una sola mujer. Solo tú.

Sonó muy convincente y, de todas formas, Mio sabía de sobra que no podía llevarle la contraria, pues su deber era acatar órdenes, sin preguntas, a menos que fueran necesarias o quisieran ser respondidas. Ella era un soldado después de todo.

Así que fue a la silla con esos extraños brazos con agujas y se sentó, tan solo al estar ahí, le atraparon las piernas, muñecas, cintura y cuello con brazales metálicos de titanio. Ella tragó saliva, pero intentó calmarse. La silla cambió de posición hasta volverse una cama y los cuatro brazos le rodearon.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. —Uno de los del grupo le inyectó una sustancia que no dolió mucho en uno de sus brazos, luego fue por el segundo—. Es morfina, para que no sientas dolor.

—¿Para qué tanta seguridad? —preguntó, un poco asustada.

—El suero es muy fuerte, puede que tu cuerpo se mueva en contra de tu voluntad, hacemos esto para que no pase ningún accidente.

—Ah… Entiendo, prosiga entonces.

El hombre se alejó casi corriendo y ella dejó de sentir su cuerpo casi en totalidad, los nervios se fueron apagando y ella se relajó mucho, tanto que parecía que iba a dormirse. Le habían dado más de lo normal, mucho más. Entonces, Wescott dio la orden de seguir con el proceso y otro más del grupo, pulsó unos botones en una consola de control para que los brazos se pusieran al mismo tiempo en las debidas posiciones.

Dos agujas iban en cada muñeca, del lado donde las venas se ven claramente en la luz. Otra iba en su pierna y la que ella se quedó observando con los ojos preocupados era la que estaba a un centímetro de su hígado.

«Rápido, que sea rápido». Ella cerró los ojos y aunque ya no sentía nada, estaba preocupada. Era tan extraño.

Con un botón empezó todo. Las agujas se insertaron al mismo tiempo y ella no sintió nada más que el susto de que algo había oído y ahora estaban enterradas agujas en su cuerpo; atravesaron capas de piel, músculo y uno de ellos penetró un órgano.

«Ahora comienza la prueba de verdad, Mio-chan». Una orden más de Wescott y entonces, el suero empezó a ser empujado y llegó a su hígado y a sus venas, al principio fue un ardor que creció hasta literalmente, pensar que se estaba incendiando, ahogó los gritos y su cuerpo se arqueaba, pero los brazales le presionaron más para que no se moviera.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Agghhhtt! —La sustancia parecía un fuego en su sangre, por dentro, sus venas estallaron por la presión, pues esa sustancia no se combinó con su sangre y eso solo la hizo gritar más.

—Wescott-sama, el paciente presenta hemorragias internas.

—No lo detenga.

—Pero es solo el 15% y ya está presentando complicaciones.

—¿No escuchó? —Él no apartó la vista de Mio, quien seguía gritando y tratando de moverse, pero no podía—. Continúe.

Siguieron poniéndole más y la sustancia estaba contaminando su hígado, para cuando eso sucedió, Mio sangró por la nariz y la boca, su sangre era espesa y negra, como el petróleo, y ya no podía ver bien. Las voces de los doctores eran confusas y su visión estaba completamente afectada; veía luces de colores y manchas negras, incluso siluetas de figuras amorfas, moviéndose.

—¡La estamos perdiendo! No creo que aguante más, la sangre de Hollow está en un 50% de su cuerpo. Su respiración es demasiado agitada.

—No, ¡se está convulsionando!

—¿Wescott-sama? —Pero él no dijo nada y les dio a entender que siguieran.

El cuerpo de Mio siguió convulsionándose, sus venas cambiaron de color a negras, así como manchas oscuras aparecieron en su cuerpo, no es la primera vez que el jefe de la DEM lo veía, era una prueba que Mio había pasado.

«Bien, ahora ella se estabilizará y regresará con nosotros. No… como otra, ya no será la misma».

Mio estaba con marcas negras y la sangre le escurría, dentro suyo todo estaba hecho un desastre, las agujas se salieron de su cuerpo y de ahí también salió sangre negra. Había llorado y sus lágrimas seguían en su cara, pero sus ojos estaban en blanco.

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Yo solo quería… hice todo lo que pude. Lo que era lo mejor, lo que yo pensaba sobre hacer lo mejor que se puede._

 _Pude ser lo que otras personas hubieran pensado que era lo mejor, incluidos mis padres, pero decidí ser lo que yo quería, y eso era… Ser una persona que pudiera ayudar a otros._

 _Supongo que solo necesitaba sentirme bien, lo supe cuando le salvé la vida a una amiga de un desgraciado asaltante._

* * *

—Aquí aprenderán lo que es disciplina —dijo una voz dura y grave—. Por lo que olvídense de sus etiquetas, aquí no son hombres ni mujeres. —En ese momento, una Mio todavía más joven que la actual, quedó viendo a su superior en el ejército frente a frente, lo último iba dirigido a ella—. Todos son soldados y nada más. Y solo les pediré dos cosas: disciplina y… ¿Cuál piensa que es la otra, soldado?

—No tengo idea, señor —respondió Mio, con sinceridad.

—La segunda es tan importante como la otra, ¡hagan lo que se les ordene! O sufrirán consecuencias.

* * *

 _Entonces, en una misión en mi segundo año de estar ahí, ganándome el respeto de los hombres y de mis superiores, que no me veían como mujer sino como cualquier cosa, uno de mis compañeros cayó herido de gravedad y yo lo salvé, el objetivo huyó por mi culpa._

* * *

—¿Recuerda lo que le dije en su primer día, soldado?

—Sí, señor… —dijo Mio con voz rota y quería llorar ya mismo, su superior no estaba para nada sentimental y lo veía con frialdad.

—Debió de haber atrapado o eliminado al terrorista, ¿ya vio las noticias?

—Mi compañero se moría, señor, no podía dejarlo ahí…

—Es solo un soldado y si moría, entonces moría. ¿¡Quién le dio autorización de desobedecer las órdenes que se le dieron?!

—¿Cómo puede?

—Ustedes están preparados para morir si es necesario, soldado. Si hubiera hecho caso, solo habría un muerto, pero hay 20 heridos y 7 muertos en la plaza comercial porque usted desobedeció las órdenes.

* * *

 _Lloré._

 _No pude olvidar._

 _Sin importar cuantos triunfos tuve después de eso, ese error no se borraría._

 _Pienso que se acabó con mis triunfos, pero solo empezaron ese día._

* * *

Energía se desprendió del cuerpo de Mio, un color morado oscuro le rodeaba y este se acumuló en su cuerpo, sus heridas empezaron a regenerarse y sus órganos de igual forma, las manchas negras brillaron y entonces, la energía estalló y le quitó de sus ataduras.

—No… más… errores… —dijo para sí misma, sus ojos ahora tenían unas características líneas que la cortaban como si fuera un pastel. La onda de energía le había despojado de toda prenda, pero, aunque estaba con los ojos abiertos, no reaccionaba. Hasta que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a ellos, destrozando las paredes con su cuerpo y por la velocidad.

—¡Síganla, no puede irse de aquí! —ordenó Wescott y sus hechiceras siguieron a Mio.

—No puede ser… —dijo una de ellas con sorpresa en el rostro, todas las paredes metálicas habían sido destruidas y a ella ya ni la veían.

—Tendremos que regresarla, ¡es muy peligroso dejarla en la ciudad!

—¡Divídanse y búsquenla!

Para cuando la encontraron, vieron que estaba de pie, mirando hacia el cielo, sin saber en dónde estaba.

—¡No irás más lejos! —Entonces, ella se giró a ellas con una mirada fría.

«¿Qué son esas cosas?» Ella miraba casi todo claro, excepto a las hechiceras; ellas parecían sombras, rodeándola. «¿Qué… idioma es ese?»

—¡Te digo que regreses! ¡Mio-san!

—Es suficiente, solo vayamos por ella. —Una de ellas fue hacia Mio con gran velocidad, pero ella pudo observar a la sombra iluminada con un aura azul y de manera lenta, intentó agarrarle, pero ella solo se movió a un lado y lo esquivó—. ¿¡Qué?!

«¿Por qué me están atacando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?» Ella parpadeó confundida, las sombras le dispararon con balas negras que ella vio un poco más rápido dirigirse a ella, por lo que ella se cubrió con sus brazos desnudos.

—¿¡Cómo es posible?! —Todas vieron como las balas rebotaron ante un campo de fuerza que solo veían en los espíritus.

«¿Qué es esto?» Se vio las manos, pero solo miró la silueta, de ahí veía unos canales de energía oscura correr por sus venas, pero un escalofrío en su espalda le hizo girar la cabeza.

—¡No huirás!

«¿¡Otra vez la sombra!?» Esta vez la veía con una espada, que ella atrapó con una sola mano, lo sentía tan ligero como el papel, que lo aplastó y lo hizo trizas.

—¿Qué rayos le hicieron a Mio-senpai?

—No importa, aunque sea nuestro superior, ¡debemos llevarla con Wescott-sama!

Le atacaron las seis hechiceras al mismo tiempo, pero Mio seguía viéndolas muy lento, por lo que, esta vez decidió atacar también, dándoles golpes en el torso a todas, rápido se alejaron de ella y el crujir de sus huesos se escuchó.

Más llegaron al asunto y dispararon misiles y diferentes tipos de balas, de todas formas, a ella no le pasaba nada.

«Si tan solo yo también tuviera mis armas, esto sería distinto». Ella se cubrió con sus brazos, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba y vio un humo negro salir de sus venas negras, que tomó la forma de una espada.

—¿¡De dónde sacó eso?!

—¡Ahí viene, ataquen!

Fue inútil, Mio cortó en dos las sombras, algunas en tres y otras solo las golpeó con las piernas.

Quedó manchada de sangre en el pecho, fue ahí cuando vio que estaba desnuda y se tapó por instinto.

—Raro… No siento frío… —Entonces vio con sus ojos como esos canales negros se extendieron por todo su cuerpo y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Unas chispas oscuras la envolvieron hasta que adoptaron la forma de un traje casi de cuerpo completo que le hizo sentir su propio poder—. Esto… se siente muy bien… ¿Qué es esto?

Ella sonreía maravillada de sus habilidades, solo pensó en no estar desnuda y un traje apareció, cubriéndola. También estaba ligera y no sentía ningún dolor, toda herida había sido curada y todo órgano había sido revitalizado.

Había renacido, pero… ¿Aun era ella o era otra?

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, todos miraron el televisor con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver, solo Kanade parecía más afectada que los demás. Shidou y los demás aun no podían quitarse la sorpresa de encima, pero no tardaron mucho tiempo y pudieron procesar todo lo que habían visto.

―¡Maldito Isaac Westcott! ―gritó Nightmare a la pantalla, mientras cerraba uno de sus puños y lo alzaba en el aire.

―Esto solo me indica que pasarán cosas malas… ―murmuró Satou intentando pensar en las consecuencias que habrían.

―Va a acabar muy mal, de seguro. ―Shidou miró seriamente la pantalla, mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

―Oye, Kanade, ¿tú qué crees que pase? ―preguntó Hikari mientras ladeaba su cabeza para mirarla, notando que estaba todavía en shock―. ¿Kanade?

―A-ahh…..n-no….. ―murmuró cosas inentendibles, para después salir corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándose.

―¡¿Kanade?!

―Raro….

―¡Oye, Diva! ―le regañó Berserk, mientras la veía un poco molesta.

―¿Qué? ¡Me encontré un ítem raro que casi nunca es visto! ―dijo, mientras seguía jugando a la consola sin parar―. ¡Me sorprende que no hayan dicho los votos aun!

―P-pero Kanade tiene los… ―Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Kanade abrió un poco la puerta y lanzó los sobres con las votaciones―. Sobres….

―Bueno… algo es algo… ―murmuró Hikari, mientras iba a recoger los sobres.

―Yo iré a sacar a Kanade del baño ―dijo Satou, mientras todos lo miraban con una interrogante―. Si no quiere salir, tumbaré la puerta.

―¡No destruyas la casa! ―le dijo Shidou un poco preocupado.

―Será mejor que lo dejes ser, Shidou… ―sugirió Hikari, mientras el chico solo suspiraba, y Satou se dirigía a la puerta del baño―. ¡Bien, vamos a comenzar diciendo los votos hasta ahora!

―Hikari y Kanade van a la cabeza, con... ¡¿21 votos, de dónde salieron tantos?!

―Tiene explicación ―dijo Hikari, señalando la hojita―. Aquí dice que… en uno de los mensajes privados, no había aclarado que, el solo voto que puso en uno de los capítulos valdría para todos los capítulos en donde estuvieran vigentes las votaciones, de principio a fin.

―Oh…

―¡Bueno, sigamos! ―dijo Hikari, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos―. Les siguen Satou y Miku, con 13 votos.

―¡Y… todos los demás siguen igual! ―dijo Berserk, antes de que Nightmare pudiera hablar.

―¡Oye, yo iba a decir eso!

―¡Bien, eso es todo por hoy! Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en su review o por MP, ¡muchas gracias!

―¡Kanade, sal del baño!

―¡No, no quiero!


	35. Chapter 25

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Un paseo tranquilo.**

Pasaron varios días, todo había estado normal en la vida de los chicos, habían seguido con el entrenamiento como era debido, y cuando tenían un poco de tiempo libre, descansaban. Hoy había sido de esos días en los que se les había hecho un poco tarde con respecto a la hora de la comida, pero gracias a que Hikari estaba ahí para ayudar a Shidou, todo había sido más fácil.

―Delicioso… ―murmuró Tohka con una sonrisa satisfactoria, mientras se recostaba en el sillón, abrazando su almohada.

―Me alegra haber terminado a tiempo… ―dijo Shidou aliviado―. Gracias por tu ayuda, Hikari.

―No fue nada. Créeme, no es lindo verlas hambrientas a todas ellas.

―Ni que lo digas… He sido salvado.

―¡Yo pude ayudar! ―dijo Kanade con las manos alzadas.

―¿En qué ayudaste, Kanade? ―preguntó Kaguya con duda, pensando en qué podría ayudar.

―¡Les ayudé a Hikari y a Shidou con las cosas! ―dijo feliz―. Ya sabes, eso de… ¡Pasar las cosas que necesitan para que su trabajo sea más eficiente!

Ante eso, todas las presentes miraron a los dos chicos con cierta molestia, mientras Kanade seguía sonriendo. Shidou y Hikari miraron para otro lado y su pusieron a silbar como si no estuviera pasando nada.

―¿Y no te molesta eso, Kanade? ―preguntó Kotori, con duda, aun mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? ―dijo confundida―. Soy feliz ayudándolos, además, pude verlos cocinar, y me sentí de gran ayuda para que pudieran acabar a tiempo ―dijo con una gran sinceridad, algo que sorprendió un poco a los presentes.

«Supongo que eso hace feliz a Kanade-san…» Pensó Yoshino un poco más aliviada.

―Satisfacción. Bueno, al menos todo estuvo delicioso, buen trabajo ―dijo Yuzuru en forma de alago con su voz carente de emociones.

―Al menos estarán bien para mañana igualmente ―dijo Satou, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

―¡Oh, Yoshino, Yoshino!

―¿Q-qué pasa, Tohka-san?

―¡Ya va a comenzar la novela! ―dijo, mientras cambiaba el canal del televisor a toda velocidad.

―¡Vamos, Yoshino! ―le dijo su marioneta amiga, mientras que la niña se sentaba junto a la chica y miraba el televisor, emocionada.

―Yo no entiendo esos programas… ―murmuró Kanade un poco confundida―. ¿Se supone que tiene que pasar algo interesante?

―Bueno, por lo que yo sé, casi todas las novelas son iguales en cuanto a argumento ―dijo Kaguya, mientras Kanade escuchaba atentamente.

―Acuerdo. Por lo general, la pareja principal siempre se pelea como a mitad de la serie, pero al final vuelven, es muy común que pase eso.

―O también, que el padre de la protagonista o el protagonista muera o lo encuentre ―dijo Kotori, mientras leía un libro.

―Y también suele pasar que, el protagonista o es rico o es pobre, igual con la protagonista ―añadió Shidou, mientras Kanade iba entendiendo más.

―Esperen, ¿cómo es que saben tanto acerca del tema? ―preguntó Satou, mientras todos en respuesta miraban a Tohka y a Yoshino.

―Hmm… suena algo aburrido que pase siempre lo mismo… ―murmuró Kanade, mientras miraba la televisión a lo lejos―. Ya hablando de lo aburrido… no tengo nada que hacer, y Reine está ocupada, así que no puedo ir a practicar… ¿Qué van a hacer?

―No tengo planeado nada ―respondió Satou.

―Yo preferiría no hacer nada ―dijo Hikari, mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del comedor.

―Respuesta. Kaguya y yo tendremos que esperar otra semana a ver nuestro capítulo de anime, así que no tenemos nada que hacer ―dijo Yuzuru, mientras Kaguya asentía con la cabeza, varias veces.

―Yo realmente no hago nada, solo estoy leyendo un libro ―respondió Kotori, mientras lo cerraba―. Estaba ―sonrió.

―¿Y tú, Shidou?

―Supongo que podría…. Limpiar los platos, pero… ―murmuró, mientras miraba la cantidad que había en el lavaplatos, un poco más de lo normal―. ¿Qué tenías pensado, Kanade?

―¿Eh, yo? Nada en realidad ―dijo, mientras que a los demás les salía una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

―P-podrían salir un rato a caminar al parque ―sugirió la niña, volteando a verlos rápidamente en lo que pasaba un comercial.

―¡Sí, para que tomen aire fresco! ―añadió la marioneta.

―No es mala idea ―murmuró Satou, mientras los demás se miraban a ver.

―Sugerencia. Es mejor que estar aquí encerrados, teniendo que escuchar los dramas que hace Tohka al ver su novela.

―¡Oye, no son dramas! ―dijo ella sin quitar la vista del televisor―. Simplemente es triste el ver que los protagonistas no se lleven bien, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos…

―Prueba. ¿Ves lo que te digo, Kanade? ―Yuzuru volteó a mirarla, mientras Kanade asentía con la cabeza.

―¡Bien, vamos a salir!

―Tohka, Yoshino, ¿vienen con nosotros? ―preguntó Shidou, mientras las veía.

―¡Pero le falta media hora para acabarse!

―¡Puedes dejarla grabando!

―Pero me quedaré con la intriga de lo que pasó después… ―dijo, mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

―Pues lo sabrás después.

―Umu…. ¡Está bien, me rindo! ―dijo Tohka haciendo un puchero―. ¿Cómo se graba?

Shidou suspiró, fue hacia ellas y tomó el control, apretó un pequeño botoncito rojo y se quedó grabando.

―¡Bien, ahora vamos al parque o dónde sea! ―dijo Tohka, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

―¡Oye, Tohka, espéranos!

Los chicos salieron de la casa, todos prefirieron ir caminando, ya que el parque estaba cerca de la casa de Shidou, y no les vendría mal caminar un poco, también necesitaban hacer un poco de ejercicio las demás chicas, ya que los únicos que entrenaban eran Satou, Shidou, Hikari y Kanade. Eran más estos último tres, y la verdad, gracias al arduo trabajo, ya no se sentían tan cansados después de entrenar tanto.

―¿Dónde hay un parque, Shidou? ―preguntó Kanade con curiosidad, ella no era muy buena con las direcciones, así que podía perderse fácilmente.

―Hay uno cerca de la casa, Kotori y yo íbamos de vez en cuando, cuando éramos más pequeños.

―Oh, ya veo… ¡Entonces debe de ser divertido!

―¿Nunca has ido a un parque, Kanade? ―preguntó Hikari, mientras la veía con curiosidad.

―No, nunca. De hecho, es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra.

―Ya veo…

―Seguramente te gustará, aunque no recuerdo mucho ese lugar, sé que es bueno. ―Satou le tranquilizó, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

―Es divertido salir todos juntos de vez en cuando ―dijo Yoshino, mientras Yoshinon le acariciaba la cabeza delicadamente.

―Bueno, salir de la rutina diaria es bueno de vez en cuando ―añadió Kotori, estando de acuerdo con Yoshino.

―¡Ah, esperen, ya puedo ver el parque a lo lejos! ―dijo Tohka en voz alta, mientras señalaba el lugar―. ¡Vamos, Kanade! ―Sin decir más, la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había señalado.

―¡Llegaré antes que ustedes! ―gritó Kaguya, mientras salió disparada hacia ellas.

―Determinación. No dejaré que Kaguya me gane esta vez. ―Su hermana igualmente no perdió tiempo y salió directo hacia ella.

―A veces son imposibles… de verdad ―murmuró Kotori, mientras que aún seguía caminando, a ella no le importaba demasiado, así que se quedó junto a su hermano.

―Yo no le veo nada malo ―comentó Satou, mientras Kotori comía una de sus chupa-chups.

―Pueden ser muy imprudentes a veces.

―Yo creo que es normal ―murmuró Shidou―. Aunque… admito que pueden meterse en problemas a veces.

―Bueno, lo importante aquí es que venimos a relajarnos un rato ―aclaró el chico de cabello negro.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a la entrada del parque, las demás estaban ahí, Yoshino rápidamente se fue hacia ellas, como normalmente lo haría una niña que va por primera vez a conocer un lugar.

―¡Shidou, Shidou! ―Kanade se acercó al mencionado, con una carita llena de ilusión.

―¿Qué pasa, Kanade?

―¡Hay un pequeño puesto de helado en el parque! ¡Kanade, Kaguya, Yuzuru y yo queremos ir a por un helado! ―respondió Tohka en su lugar, mientras que la otra asentía varias veces.

Shidou se dio la vuelta un momento, sacó su cartera de su bolsillo y la examinó detenidamente para ver si tenía el dinero suficiente, por lo que suspiró de alivio al ver que si tenía todo lo necesario para estómagos hambrientos.

―¿Shidou?

―Ah, no es nada. Está bien, vamos a comprarles un helado.

Tohka jaló al chico del brazo, los demás solo los seguían hasta que habían llegado a aquel puesto, donde estaba atendiendo un señor, sorpresivamente, ya no había fila, ahora no tendrían que esperar.

―¡Yo quiero uno de fresa, Shidou! ―dijo Tohka, mientras el señor tomaba nota mentalmente―. ¿Y tú, Kanade?

―Yo quiero uno de vainilla ―dijo, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

―Acuerdo. Kaguya y yo queremos uno de chocolate.

―¡Exacto! No hay nada mejor.

―¡Yo quiero uno de pistache, Onii-chan! ―dijo Kotori, mientras le sonreía.

El chico, al final, terminó por pagar los helados de todas las chicas que se lo pidieron, incluso a Yoshino, aunque ella no había pedido nada, se le notaba en la cara que quería uno, pero le daba vergüenza pedirlo.

Kanade le dejó un momento su helado a Tohka para que se lo cuidara, mientras que ella se acercaba al puesto de helados otra vez.

―Me pregunto de dónde saca el dinero ―murmuró Satou mientras miraba a Shidou, mientras que Hikari también se ponía a pensar sobre eso.

―¡Satou, Hikari! ―Les gritó Kanade, desde lo lejos, mientras iba a hacia ellos.

―¿Qué paso, Kanade?

―¡Les traje helado!

―¿Qué sabor escogiste…? ―preguntó Hikari un poco temeroso.

―No sabía que les gustaba, así que escogí helado napolitano. ―Ella, quien traía los dos helados detrás de la espalda para no revelar su "sorpresa", los mostró finalmente y se los dio.

―Fiu... mientras no fuese nuez... ―murmuró Hikari aliviado, mientras que los otros dos le miraban extrañados.

―¿No te gusta la nuez? ―preguntó el chico, intentando averiguar las razones de su amigo.

―¿Eres alérgico o algo? ―preguntó Kanade, también un poco curiosa.

―M-me... me... da miedo ―murmuró bajito para que los demás no lo escucharan, pero lo escucharon perfectamente.

―¿Qué? ―Kanade no podía creer que él había dicho eso, ¿cómo le daría miedo un sabor de helado? Satou no sabía ni que decir ante esa declaración.

―Me da... ―Hikari agachó la cabeza, mientras que los otros dos le miraban con una interrogante―. M-miedo...

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó el chico, muy confundido.

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un abrazo para que te sientas mejor? ―preguntó ella, de la misma forma.

―Eso siempre ayuda, Kanade, buena idea. —Ella sonrió ante el cumplido.

―Escuché que la nuez es buena para la cabeza... Pero tengo algo en la cabeza que no quisiera que salga...

―Oh… ―Kanade no había entendido muy bien de que se trataba, menos Satou, pero decidieron no preguntar nada e ir con los demás―. Aunque, si te sientes mal, no dudes en pedirme a mí o a Satou un abrazo, ¿está bien, Hikari?

―¿Eh? A-ah, sí… No te preocupes… ―El chico se sonrojó un poco, pero rápidamente pensó en otra cosa y se le pasó, ¿en qué podría estar pensando?

―¡Bien, entonces vamos con los demás!

Yoshino invitó a las chicas a los diferentes juegos que había en el parque, para Kanade todo era nuevo, era como una niña pequeña saliendo por primera vez de casa. Jugó con Yoshino en los columpios, ella se veía de hecho demasiado grande para jugar en todo lo demás, así que solo acompañó a la niña mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

―Siento que no pudieras jugar mucho, Kanade-san… ―murmuró un poco apenada, mientras Kanade se acercaba hacia ella.

―No te preocupes, Yoshino. Está bien, ya después me podré divertir en juegos que al menos parezcan según la edad que tengo…. Aunque ni yo misma lo sé. ―Kanade rio un poco, mientras que la niña hacia lo mismo, le alegraba saber que estaba feliz, aun si no se había podido divertir tanto como ella quería que lo hiciera.

―Se está haciendo tarde… ―murmuró Shidou al ver que el cielo se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado.

―Tenemos que volver a casa, pero ha sido divertido, o al menos, relajante ―dijo Kotori, mientras bostezaba un poco―. Hizo un buen clima hoy.

―¡Cierto, la brisa era fresca!

―Hablando de la brisa… ¿Está empezando a hacer más frio o es mi imaginación? ―El cabello de todos se movía muy ligeramente, a la mayoría le daba igual, pero por alguna razón Kanade comenzó a tener escalofríos.

―Retiro lo dicho acerca del buen clima, vamos.

―¡Entendido, comandante! ―Kotori, como fue la primera en caminar hacia la salida, a los demás se les hizo gracioso hacer una fila detrás de ella y caminar como si fueran soldados.

―¡Dejen de burlarse, los estoy viendo!

―¡E-Entendido! ―Todos se dispersaron al instante en cuanto oyeron los gritos de la hermanita menor de Shidou, realmente daba miedo cuando quería.

―¡Jajaja, deberían de haber visto sus caras! ―Kotori rio fuertemente mientras los señalaba.

―¡Ko-to-ri! ―Shidou corrió hacia ella y la chica inmediatamente echó a correr hacia la casa, los demás los siguieron, pero daban tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar los dos hermanos, que detenían su paso los demás al ver que no ganarían más que unas risas al verlos así.

―¡Eres muy lento, Onii-chan!

―¡Vuelve aquí, Kotori!

―¡Ah! ―Kanade gritó de repente, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa, Kanade? ―preguntó Tohka un poco nerviosa.

―¡Tengo que darle de comer a Copo de nieve! ―Salió corriendo sin más, a toda prisa, con el único objetivo de ir con su gatito y alimentarlo.

―¡Espera, Kanade, yo voy contigo! ―Tohka corrió detrás de ella, solo para estar presente en cuanto alimentaran al gato, quería hacerse más cercana al pequeño animalito, y entonces decidió aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo.

―¡E-Esperen, Kanade-san, Tohka-san! ―Yoshino corrió detrás de ella, mientras que las gemelas se veían la una a la otra.

―Oye, Yuzuru… ¿Competimos?

―Acuerdo. No me ganaras esta vez, Kaguya.

«Esas dos no cambian». Hikari dio un suspiro al ver a las gemelas y a todas, en general, actuar como siempre hacían, incluso ver a Kanade ahí, ya no le resultaba raro, era un espíritu amiga más.

«Verlas me ha dado una idea». Satou, quien era más rápido que ellas dos, hizo una media sonrisa, pensando en sus aprendices. «Haré que Shidou y Hikari superen a esas dos, les hace falta velocidad, Kanade estará bien como está».

Las gemelas no dijeron nada y salieron corriendo sin más, los otros dos chicos solo caminaron sin preocuparse por nada, directamente a la casa de Shidou, igual que todos los demás, excepto por Kanade, quién salió directamente hacia los departamentos como si no hubiera un mañana, y mientras que otros competían, otros jugaban, y otros disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, volvieron a casa.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Shidou, todos se encontraban de un lado al otro, Kanade estaba en el sillón, con Copo de nieve en su regazo, mientras tenia cuidado de no molestar al gato para que así no la rasguñara, Berserk y Nightmare se quedaron unos momentos observando al gatito, muy apacible, parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse, mientras que los otros tres chicos se encontraban en la cocina.

―Cielos… Esto de las votaciones está muy loco… ―suspiró Shidou, mientras las revisaba, parecía que todo se iba a salir de control.

―Debieron de haber especificado desde un principio ―dijo Satou, mientras analizaba la pequeña nota.

―Esto parece tan irreal…. ―murmuró Hikari por lo bajo―. ¿Es creíble, chicos? ―preguntó, mientras los miraba con una interrogante.

―Puede ser ―respondió Satou, mientras Shidou se ponía a pensar.

―Tal vez… Puede que sí.

―Chicos, mejor dejen de pensar acerca de eso y déjenme a mí, decir las votaciones. ―Diva apareció repentinamente, con una pequeña consola en mano.

―¡¿Diva?!

―Por fin acabé mi juego… Ese último jefe era más difícil de lo que creí. ―Suspiró con alivió, mientras le daba un vistazo a la nota―. Bien, ahora daremos los resultados de las votaciones.

1-Hikari y Kanade, con 72 votos.

2-Satou y Miku, con 51 votos.

3-Shidou y Kanade, con 46 votos.

4-Satou y Kanade, con 40 votos.

5-Shidou y Tohka, con 10 votos.

6-Satou y Yuzuru, con 4 votos.

7-Shidou y Kurumi, con 2 votos.

8-Hikari y Tohka, con 1 voto.

―¿De dónde salió el número cuatro? ―preguntó Kanade un poco confundida, ya que nunca lo había visto ser mencionado.

―Básicamente la mejor explicación que puedo dar para los cuatro primeros es la del capítulo pasado ―explicó Hikari.

―Hmm…. Ya veo.

―Bueno, no me lo esperaba ―murmuró Shidou sorprendido.

―Es cierto.

―¡Nya, nya! ―dijo Kanade en voz alta intentando imitar a un gato, llegó por detrás de los chicos, más específicamente de Hikari. Mientras sostenía a Copo de nieve cerca del chico, lo que resultó en varias arañadas hacia los dos jóvenes―. ¡E-Espera, Copo de nieve, e-era una broma!

―¡¿P-por qué haces que me arañe?!

Kanade no dijo nada y soló señaló a Berserk y a Nightmare, quienes se estaban riendo un poquito por lo bajo. Copo de nieve se soltó de los brazos de Kanade y se fue a quién sabe dónde.

―Perdón, Hikari…

―Ah…. Está bien, no te preocupes, es difícil enojarse contigo. ―Le acarició la cabeza al ver que la chica estaba un poco avergonzada de lo que había hecho, el Anti-espíritu temía que ella hiciera ojitos de perrito triste, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―¡Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Esperamos que el capítulo les haya gustado, pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en los reviews o por MP, con este capítulo se cierran las votaciones, ¡muchas gracias! ―Shidou se despidió de la audiencia como solía hacerlo, después de todo, era como su trabajo ahora.

―¡No me dejes, Copo de nieve!

―Fue muy gracioso, Berserk…

―Sin duda alguna lo fue, Nightmare…


	36. Chapter 26

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: El espíritu que acecha en las sombras.**

El sol les calentaba las cabezas y el sudor resbalaba por sus rostros, así por sus cuerpos. Golpeaban todos a la vez, sin dar descanso ni tregua a su maestro, quién se estaba esforzando cada vez más y se había quitado su ropa del torso. Él los mantenía a raya a los tres con golpes y patadas, usando todo su cuerpo para defenderse.

—¡Toma esto! —Pero tanto como la patada de Kanade y la de Hikari fueron atrapados por Satou al mismo tiempo, se las apretó fuertemente para que no pudieran escapar, en pocos segundos, Shidou saltó para bajar con una patada lista para darle en la cara al chico.

—¡Esto no ha acabado! —Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Satou usó los cuerpos de sus amigos para aplastar a Shidou entre los otros dos, haciéndolo un Sándwich; usando al sellador de espíritus como relleno.

Cuando los tres estuvieron el suelo, tratando de recuperarse del impacto, Satou extendió una mano hacia ellos, lanzando dos esferas de energía de forma consecutiva que hizo un cráter en donde estaban los tres chicos, destrozándoles la ropa y en parte, quemándoselas.

«Satou-san es muy fuerte, no, no solo es él, su ángel es el que está peleando, me pregunto si Shidou-san y los demás están bien». Yoshino miraba de lejos la pelea, pero vio que el único en pie se acercó caminando hacia ella; en sus manos tenía la playera del chico con la ayuda de su marioneta. Hasta que llegó a su posición.

—Satou-san… ¡Uh! —Le extendió su playera con las manos temblorosas y un sonrojo, debido a que lo estaba viendo sin nada que le cubriera el torso; podía ver todo muy bien, era el cuerpo de alguien que había entrenado mucho—. ¡T-Tu playera! ¿Ya acabaron de… entrenar?

Satou la miró con sus ojos azules, transparentándose y sin ninguna expresión. Tomó la playera con una mano y se giró a ver detrás de suyo.

—Maldición… —La chica de cabello blanco se esforzó por arrastrarse para salir del cráter, Shidou no tuvo tanta suerte, él seguía ahí tirado, Hikari tenía el cabello todo sucio, pero también estaba empezando a despertar.

—Parece que aún no acabamos, Yoshino. —Ella alzó la mirada, pero como lo vio aun sin playera, se volvió a sonrojar y se tapó la cara, Satou dio un pisotón al piso, extendiéndose electricidad en dirección al cráter, los tres gritaron de dolor mientras él se ponía la playera de manera tranquila. «Tus amigos no han avanzado mucho, pero al menos, tus objetivos iniciales se cumplieron. Kanade piensa las cosas, no lo hemos probado en una batalla real, pero en los entrenamientos lo hace. Hikari ha aprendido a reaccionar rápidamente, está alerta. Y Shidou ha aprendido a controlar más sus poderes, aunque le falta más dedicación, a todos ellos».

— **Entiendo, Mikael, ya deja de electrocutarlos, es suficiente. Casi nos llevó un mes, pero estoy… Orgulloso de ellos, creo que Shidou ya no tendrá problemas con las hechiceras y Kanade puede estar tranquila sobre él, controlar sus poderes es como controlar sus emociones, así que no perderá el control. Hikari, creo que él es el que más ha avanzado de los tres.**

Satou regresó a tomar consciencia de su cuerpo y al instante, los chicos dejaron de ser torturados.

—Sa-Satou-san… ¿Ellos están bien? —preguntó la chica, preocupada.

—Creo que fuiste muy cruel, Satou-kun.

—Supongo que Mikael se pasó, pero esto también es parte del entrenamiento, Yoshinon. No te preocupes, Yoshino, ellos son fuertes.

—Sí, pero… ¡Kyaaa! —Satou la tomó en brazos, como otras ocasiones, para volar hacia donde estaban sus amigos, Yoshino enrojeció de inmediato pero como Satou lo hacía tan espontáneamente, se aferraba a él para no caerse.

—¡Oigan! No se queden ahí, aun les falta volar hacia casa, ¡levántense! Además, ¿no tienes que alcanzar la segunda hora de clases, Shidou?

—Ni loco… No quiero ni caminar, volar es una mejor opción… Escuela… Ahora no… —Shidou ni se puso de pie, solo empezó a volar y a quitarse la suciedad de sus ropas.

—Shidou-san, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, ya sé que mi ropa está rota, no es la primera vez —dijo con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, a volar. ¡Kanade, Hikari, ya levántense!

Hikari ayudó a Kanade a ponerse de pie, el cabello de ella se le erizó por la descarga, al igual que los dos chicos, se veían tan graciosos con el cabello en punta que Yoshino y su marioneta se rieron por lo bajo.

—¡No se rían! ¡Lo haré mejor la próxima!

—Eso espero, Kanade. Y tu cabello está todo parado.

—¡Ahh! —Intentó peinarse pero no pudo—. Necesito un baño…

—Igual yo… Huelo a quemado. —Hikari se quejó con el cuerpo de color carbón, se había girado a ver a la chica, pues la estaba tomando de la cintura para que no se cayera, y como sus ropas también estaban rotas, dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, por lo que desvió la mirada con un sonrojo salvaje en sus mejillas.

—Regresemos a casa, veamos quien de ustedes tres ganará ahora.

—Pero estoy cansada… ¿Podemos regresar de manera normal? Solo por hoy, Satou. —Kanade realmente estaba exhausta y la última descarga le dejó un tic nervioso en las piernas; moviéndolas sin querer.

—Bueno, solo porque hoy se esforzaron mucho.

El grupo regresó a casa, todos volando, pues no querían caminar y el día no se prestaba para ello; el sol les quemaba la piel de tan fuerte que estaba. Este hecho fue anotado por una agente de la DEM. Desde antes que los chicos llegaran, ella se había escondido exitosamente y había sido muy sigilosa, era un trabajo muy tedioso pero interesante; aprendía el nivel de Hollow y sus amigos espíritu.

— _Te lo encargo, vigila a donde van en las mañanas, haz un horario de cuantas horas tardan ahí, no importa lo que pase, no los interrumpas, es una orden._

«Mio-senpai debe estar pensando en algo muy especial, espero que funcione, Wescott-sama tiene muy altas expectativas con todo esto». Pensó la hechicera, mientras accionaba el comunicador en su oído.

—Se dirigen a tu posición, haz tu parte y escucha las conversaciones.

— _Entendido, estoy en posición, el transmisor está bien escondido, no lo han encontrado ni sospechan, estamos cubiertos. ¿Qué pasa con Mio-senpai? No la he visto desde hace dos semanas y solo entregamos nuestros informes, con las manos vacías._

—No tengo idea, pero debemos hacer lo que ella nos dijo. Wescott-sama la asignó como líder, dejando de lado a Ellen-sama.

— _¿Crees que se hayan peleado?_

—No sé, rumores es lo único que hay en los cuarteles —dijo con molestia—. Nada concreto.

— _Ah, vamos, no seas aburrida, suficiente tengo con vigilar a los espíritus día, tarde y noche, estoy harto de mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Lo peor es que ya se está haciendo costumbre, todos son amigos inseparables, y escuchar cada cosa, algunas cosas son muy estúpidas, creí que Hollow sería una excluida, pero no es más que una niña mimada._

—Eso no nos importa, y no la veas como una niña, es un espíritu, y punto. Nos vemos luego.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que la hechicera estaba a varias casas lejos de la de los hermanos Itsuka, en la azotea, vigilando con los binoculares de la DEM, observando claramente la casa.

—Oh, algo inusual.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Mierda! —La hechicera se asustó y le apuntó con una pistola, pero la persona ahí le hizo abrir los ojos con mucha sorpresa—. Mio-senpai… Me asustó, no la vi venir.

Mio estaba seria, como siempre, tenía el cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos color miel estaban muy raros, asustaban, pareciera que ella tenía un derrame o algo así, traía un traje completo de color rojo, estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo; por lo que se le notaba todas sus curvas y sus atributos.

—Bien hecho, te felicito por vigilarlos todo este tiempo. He leído cada reporte que me han dejado, ya es hora de que viniera a verlas.

—¿Por qué se tardó, Mio-senpai? Si se puede saber.

—Para estar lista y efectuar el plan para atrapar a Hollow. Solo necesito una oportunidad —explicó con una sonrisa, estaba muy tranquila—. Esta vez, no cometeré ningún error. Todo lo que has escrito, todo lo que has escuchado sobre ellos, ha sido información muy valiosa, casi creo que conozco a Hollow lo suficiente para hacerla de encubierta.

—Jajaja, eso es raro, tus tácticas son muy diferentes de las nuestras, senpai —comentó divertida, Mio sonrió y tomó los binoculares, así como un auricular que le dio su compañera.

—Bueno, entrenar tu cuerpo es una cosa, entrenarte psicológicamente para manipular e interrogar, es algo que aprendí por mucho tiempo, nunca me gustó hacer ese tipo de cosas, con el tiempo, me acostumbré. Si no comprendes a tu enemigo, no podrás derrotarlo. Ellen-sama nunca me hizo caso, y por lo consiguiente, tampoco Wescott-sama —dijo un poco triste—. Pero ahora por fin me mira y me escucha, no puedo fallarle ahora, no podemos…

—Entiendo. Tienes razón.

Los chicos descendieron cerca de la puerta, al ver a una chica de cabello púrpura, con el mismo tono en los ojos, traía un uniforme escolar de color blanco con azul, aunque no estaba tan arreglada, se veía hermosa.

—¡Darling! —Saludó Miku con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes; expresando felicidad. Shidou saludó con cansancio y un poco preocupado por verlo así de sucio.

—Hola, Miku…

—Darling, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Y a ustedes? —Vio a los demás con las cejas arqueadas, Kanade seguía apoyándose de Hikari, pero estaba sonriente, Yoshino estaba con un rubor en el rostro, Satou se sorprendió de ver a su idol favorita tan cerca, de todas formas, se calmó y bajó a Yoshino con gentileza.

—No nos pasó nada, Miku. ¡Es prueba de nuestro esfuerzo! —Kanade alzó un brazo, pero lo bajó de inmediato y se quejó de dolor.

—Kanade, ¡deja eso!, vas a lastimarte más de lo que ya estás.

—No me regañes, Hikari. —Lloró al estilo anime y el chico se golpeó la cara con su palma, Miku dio una risita, así como Yoshino.

—¿¡Desde cuando esto es un regaño?! Cielos, solo estoy siendo amable.

—Ah, perdón, creí que me regañabas —dijo ya de forma normal.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo estás, Miku? ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela?

—Debería, pero salí temprano hoy, y ya que he estado muy ocupada, pensé en venir a verte. No te molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa que convencería a cualquiera, Shidou negó con la cabeza.

—¿No te molesta que esté así? De todas formas, entremos. —El grupo entró a la casa y Miku se puso cómoda en la sala, junto con Yoshino y Satou; él se sentó alejado de ellas dos, tenía cierto nerviosismo de que Miku estuviera ahí, como si nada. Pero él no podía estar más equivocado, ella también estaba nerviosa, estar con Shidou era una cosa, pero otro chico… Era muy apresurado—. Bueno, Miku, iré a cambiarme y volveré pronto. Y ustedes dos, a bañarse también.

—¿¡Qué?! —Kanade quería tirarse al sillón o en su cama, nunca había estado tan cansada, luego recordó que ninguno de los cuatro había desayunado nada por estar probando un entrenamiento crítico, ideado por su maestro—. Noooo…

—Nada de no, vete a bañar, Hikari, ayúdala, por favor. —Shidou subió a su cuarto y el otro asintió con la cabeza.

«Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también quiero tirarme a la cama». Pensó Hikari mientras guiaba a la chica fuera de la casa, para ir a los apartamentos.

«¿¡Verdad?! Todo porque Satou dijo que no desayunáramos, a veces, creo que es malo con nosotros». Respondió la chica.

«Solo lo hace para ayudarnos, debemos hacer lo que dice Shidou, no quiero que nos regañe como la última vez».

«Cierto, cierto. Esa vez fue porque nos pusimos a jugar en vez de lavar los platos, debemos trabajar en equipo como esa vez, Hikari, ¡bañémonos juntos, así será más rápido!»

—¿¡QUEEEEEEE?! —Su grito lo escuchó toda la gente y Miku pegó un brinco, así como Yoshino, solo Satou suspiró; podía escuchar sus pensamientos, solo cuando se comunicaban de esa manera, por lo que no estaba sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea una buena idea?

—¡No, es una pésima idea! ¡No la vuelvas a decir nunca en tu vida! —dijo con un sonrojo más salvaje que el anterior, miró a otro lado.

—Bueno… Yo creí que así sería más rápido.

—No digas nada… Por favor, solo…

—Está bien, no entiendo porque te pones así.

Regresando con los chicos, Miku estaba muy callada, quería que Shidou regresara pronto, después de todo, el tema de los chicos era algo que todavía le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Miku… ¿Vas a dar algún concierto? —preguntó Satou, con una voz algo tímida, algo muy raro en él. Miku quedó con la boca levemente abierta y miró al chico.

—Sí, he estado ensayando mucho, por eso no he podido venir a visitarlos. Desde que salimos al centro comercial… —Recordó que se había portado inflexible con el chico, por lo que se sintió culpable. Pero él sonrió.

—¿Será pronto? —preguntó, un poco emocionado, ella se sorprendió por eso.

—Ah, sí, dentro de cuatro días, aún falta que lo anuncien.

—Que bien, espero que sea tan bueno como el último.

—¿Eh?

—¡Vaya, Satou-kun! No sabía que veías a Miku de esa manera.

—Ah, eso, Miku me gusta mucho. —La chica se quedó petrificada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, en ningún momento se esperó una declaración de ese tipo.

—Satou-san… —Yoshino también estaba sonrojada y sorprendida.

—¿No la han escuchado cantar? Su voz es increíble, me hace feliz escucharla.

—Ah, te… te referías a… e-eso… —Miku miraba al piso, entre aliviada y contenta.

—Sí, me gusta mucho como cantas, por eso, le pediré dinero a Reine para ir a verte.

—Ya veo. Espero que te guste.

Cuando Shidou regresó, ya decente para la ocasión, Miku cambió por completo de actitud; lo abrazó y le contó todo animadamente. Shidou también le contó de los entrenamientos y de sus logros obtenidos, así como todas las palizas que Satou le había dado, y lo mucho que había aprendido de él. A la idol no le gustó mucho sobre lo duro que era para Shidou, aunque ciertamente, él se veía más seguro de sí mismo. La conversación se fue por el lado de la preocupación, a estas alturas, Satou se retiró para los apartamentos y bañarse también, no sin antes, desearle suerte a Miku en su concierto.

Mio sonrió por todo lo escuchado, fue analizado con detenimiento y por las anotaciones que había hecho sobre el espíritu, reconoció su más grande debilidad; una que no esperaba en un chico tan serio, por un momento, ella pensó en la más chiquita de los espíritus, pero ahora eso estaba a punto de ser ajustado.

Miku se fue de la casa, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shidou, ganándose un sonrojo de su parte, ella fue feliz. Las demás llegaron a casa de la escuela, muy hambrientas y como otras veces, Hikari y Shidou entraron a la cocina, Kanade no ayudó; estaba muy cansada por no haber desayunado, aunque los cuatro estaban en las mismas. Shidou usó mucho para la comida, puesto que no había desayunado nada, así que gastó varias cosas en el curry de hoy.

—Hay muy pocas cosas en la cocina… Creo que saldré a comprar la despensa.

—¡Oh, Shidou! —Tohka escuchó desde la sala, por lo que levantó la mano para llamar su atención—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Te ves algo cansado.

—Solo un poco, el entrenamiento fue duro.

—Entonces, te ayudaré con la despensa. Además… No hemos estado juntos. —Ella estaba levemente sonrojada y Shidou meditó sus palabras; ella estaba en lo cierto.

—No perdamos tiempo entonces, vamos, Tohka.

—¡Umu!

Cuando la pareja salió de la casa, Mio dejó los binoculares a su compañera.

—Bueno, es hora de movernos. Llama a alguien para que siga a Izayoi Miku, la vamos a necesitar luego.

—¡Entendido, senpai!

«Esta vez, no fallaré, Wescott-sama. ¡Hoy será el día en que tendremos a Hollow!»

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los hermanos Itsuka, los tres chicos se encontraban buscando a Copo de Nieve por la casa, ya que este se había escondido en quién sabe dónde, cuando su dueña Kanade decidió tomar una pequeña siesta por el cansancio, solo las tres Anti-espíritus se habían quedado hasta el final del capítulo, un poco preocupadas por lo que acababan de ver, sin duda se avecinan tiempos difíciles para todos.

―Cielos… me pregunto qué pasará… ―murmuró Nightmare con ansias de saber más―. Estoy preocupada…

―Yo también ―dijo Berserk mientras comía un poco de algunas palomitas que estaban a la mano―. Presiento que pasarán cosas malas…

―Ahh… Sin duda tendremos que esperar, pero ―dijo Diva, pero haciendo una pequeña pausa, sacando una pequeña consola―. Yo tengo algo con lo que distraerme.

―¡Préstame esa cosa, Diva!

―¡Yo también quiero jugar!

―¡Aléjense, esto es de Kotori! ―Diva corrió hacia la segunda planta, siendo perseguida por las otras dos.

―Encontré a Copo de nieve ―anunció Satou, sacando al gatito que estaba debajo del sillón, aunque lo alejó un poco de él al verlo un poco molesto, pero después el gatito se calmó al ver a Kanade acostada en el sillón dónde él había estado escondido, y saltó.

―¡Gah…! ―Kanade se levantó de repente al sentir que la golpeaban en pleno estómago, aunque sería más como si la hubieran aplastado repentinamente―. C-Copo de nieve… ya me disculpé ―murmuró, mientras lloraba al estilo anime, pero al ver que el gatito se acomodaba en ella para tomar una pequeña siesta, lo dejó pasar.

«Siempre hace lo que quiere…» Pensó Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, Kanade no tuvo más remedio que quedarse acostada, aunque ya le incomodaba estar en el sillón―. Por cierto, me pregunto cómo irán con lo del especial.

―Lo están preparando, así que no hay de qué preocuparse ―explicó Hikari, mientras se oían pasos desesperados en el piso de arriba.

―Ciertamente tienes razón, Hikari ―dijo Satou, para luego dirigirse a la audiencia―. Muchas gracias por habernos leído hasta aquí, esperamos verlos en el próximo igualmente, pueden dejar cualquier duda u observación en los reviews, nos vemos hasta la próxima.

―¿Tú también me robas el puesto, Satou…?

―Oigan, ya se discutió esto mucho antes… ¿Qué no lo recuerdan?

―¡Eso no importa, Hikari, es mi trabajo!


	37. Chapter 27

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Los preparativos necesarios.**

Tohka caminaba al lado de Shidou con una sonrisa y moviendo los brazos como un soldado, él la veía muy feliz y con diversión. Hacía un poco frío y tenían suficiente tiempo antes de que el sol se escondiera de ellos. Ella estaba vestida con unas ropas delgadas como una blusa morada de mangas muy cortas, así como una falda de un color rosa muy tenue que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, Shidou iba muy simple, con una playera roja de cuello "V" y pantalones de mezclilla, ambos compartían el llevar puestos zapatos deportivos.

—Oye, Shidou, tenemos mucho tiempo de no salir, ¿no? —preguntó, cambiando súbitamente su forma de caminar a una normal.

—Cierto, aunque esto no es una cita, pero si te hace feliz, lo puedes tomar de esa forma —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenía un leve presentimiento que ella no estaba muy contenta.

—Shidou… Creo que te estás excediendo mucho, además, te estás perdiendo muchas clases. Quisiera ayudarte con el entrenamiento… —comentó con una voz que se volvía más apagada conforme hablaba, también agachó la cabeza un poco, el chico sonrió.

—Estoy bien, además, Satou se pone muy serio con esto.

—¡Lo sé, es muy estricto con ustedes! —Hizo un puchero—. Ya le dije que quiero ayudarlos y creo que lo haremos este fin de semana, aunque dijo que no me vaya a esforzar de más, Satou se ha vuelto muy amable.

—Sí, eso es bueno, espero que se lleve así con todas las demás, así como contigo.

Shidou pensaba que por la relación de odio que tenía con Tohka, Satou se estaba disculpando tratándola como si fuera su hermanita o algo así lo notaba. Si Tohka demandaba pan o cualquier aperitivo, Satou se lo compraba con ayuda de Reine, ella estaba en muy buenos términos con el chico, también con Yoshino; aunque ella se avergonzaba a menudo por alguna cosa que Satou hiciera sin vergüenza alguna. Y con las demás estaba en término medio, exceptuando a Kanade, pero como en los entrenamientos él no tenía piedad, estaba también en el término medio.

—Así que este fin de semana… Me pregunto qué será… —Shidou no estaba muy seguro de lo mencionado antes, conociendo a Satou, apretaría cada vez más el entrenamiento hasta volverlo el infierno, bueno, él solo suponía y tal vez, no estaba tan equivocado.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo emocionada—. Pero de seguro será algo grande, me ha pedido que también le diga a las demás, excepto a Miku y Kotori, Satou no ha estado mucho tiempo con ellas, creo que debería estar más con ellas, más con todos, no quiero verlo triste y alejado… Como la última vez.

El chico notó que ella estaba poniéndose muy sentimental con este tema, no sabía que ella estaba teniendo todas esas observaciones.

Era de esperarse, después de todos los entrenamientos, escuela y ser el hombre de la casa, no le daba tiempo para pensar en otra cosa ni saber lo que estaban pasando las chicas sin que él estuviera ahí; se había distanciado de todas, excepto Kanade, lo cual le resultaba raro, ¿por qué no habían puesto el grito en el cielo por no estar con él y sí con Kanade?

En el camino, pensó en las chicas y que debería tomarse un día para salir con ellas, aunque recientemente habían salido todos juntos, por experiencia, imaginaba que ellas querían una sola cita con él y a partir de eso, estarían tranquilas y no se sentirían solas.

Los chicos llegaron al supermercado y con eso, los pensamientos de Shidou quedaron inconclusos. Tomaron un carrito y decidieron separarse para que las cosas fueran más rápidas. Indicándole a Tohka unas cuantas cosas y que no se alejara de esa área, él se fue al lado de congelados por salchichas y demás, mientras ella se quedó con el carrito con las frutas y verduras.

—Hmm, esta se ve bien, ¡ah, esta también! —Escogía las papas más grandes sin que tuvieran alguna imperfección visual y las ponía en una bolsa transparente, estaba muy entretenida en ello, que no escuchó que una mujer de cabello castaño y parte del personal, estaba regalando vasitos pequeños con el líquido que parecía ser un jugo.

«Creo que estas son suficientes». Pensó ella al ver las seis papas en la bolsa, la amarró y la echó al carrito. «Ahora…, zanahorias, luego pepinos, luego a las frutas».

—Señorita, ¿quiere probar nuestro jugo? Le damos una prueba gratis, tome. —Ofreció un vasito y como a Tohka le encantaba comer, no se lo pensó ni una vez y se lo tragó todo con una sonrisa—. ¿Estaba bueno?

—Sí, mucho. —La mujer sonrió, su cabello largo le cubría medio rostro y sus ojos eran muy raros, la chica tenía la impresión de que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde, pronto se sintió pesada y con sueño.

—¿Vienes con alguien más?

—Sí…

—Compra el jugo, mira, aquí te lo doy, convence a tu amigo que te lo compre. ¿Te preocupa algo, chica? —Le dio la caja de jugo de fresa y ella lo echó al carrito.

—Lo convenceré. Sí, Shidou no ha estado conmigo, es molesto, solo está con Kanade últimamente y con Hikari y Satou; sé que tiene cosas qué hacer, pero no es justo que solo esté con ellos. —Aunque es su gafete decía otro nombre, esta mujer no era otra más que Mio Kuromori; sonrió al ver a la chica sufrir por amor.

—Triste. ¿Por qué no sigues con lo tuyo y cuando él regrese, le dices lo que sientes y expresas lo que quieres? Si no te entiende, será mejor que lo dejes, no vale la pena seguir pegada a un hombre así.

—Sí, tiene razón, señorita. Gracias. —Tohka volvió a lo suyo y Mio se retiró del área.

Cuando Shidou volvió, echó todos los congelados al carrito, incluido helado. Ella al verlo, se puso un poco deprimida y lo abrazó, él se impresionó por ese hecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Tohka? ¿Qué tienes?

—Shidou… Quiero estar contigo, quiero que dejes los entrenamientos al menos, un día, para así estemos juntos —dijo con voz quebrada y llamando la atención de los demás que estaban comprando, Shidou se puso nervioso—. Solo…, solo estás con Kanade, Hikari y Satou, como si te hubieras olvidado de mí, además de cuando comemos, ¡nunca estás conmigo! ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

—Pero qué cosas dices, es cierto que no he hecho nada más que entrenar y pensar en otras cosas, pero solo lo hago por ustedes, por supuesto que te quiero, Tohka, lo sabes, no haría esto si no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no estás conmigo entonces? —preguntó con ojos llorosos y poniendo sus manos encima de sus hombros, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—T-Tohka… Porque quiero volverme más fuerte para protegerte, para protegerlas y… Bueno, estás muy cerca. Te prometo que…, cuando tenga oportunidad, saldré contigo.

—¡Salgamos mañana! —pidió un poco más feliz—. Por favor, Shidou.

—Eh… Bueno, está bien.

Con esa simple afirmación, Tohka volvió a sonreír y besó a Shidou en frente de todo el público que estaba viendo su escena de "pareja con problemas". Tohka enrojeció y Shidou se sintió muy raro al ser observado, tanto que quería que el tiempo se detuviera, pero no fue el caso, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras, con sus manos, quería alejarla de ella, de manera suave, para que no se sintiera mal, luego le explicaría lo de las miradas de extraños y ella entendería.

Era el plan de siempre, pero no se esperó que ella le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos, usando su fuerza para atraerlo hacia ella, intensificando el beso y haciendo algo que solo se veían en esas escenas de películas en las que la pareja ya había rebasado los besos y caricias normales y se iban por un camino más pasional. Él sintió algo húmedo y suave en su boca, pero esto se movía y estaba intentando interactuar con su lengua; la que se usa, casi siempre, para degustar los sabores de la comida y bebida.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron de golpe ante esto, probando el sabor a jugo de fresa recientemente bebido por la chica, las mejillas del chico estaban rojas y en su mente solo estaba la pregunta: ¿esto tendrá fin? Pero los segundos se hicieron eternos y se dejó hacer, sucumbió al beso compulsivo de la chica y terminó correspondiendo, como pudo, a su primer beso francés.

—Shidou… —dijo en un susurro al soltar al chico por fin, ambos estaban con las mejillas rojas, pero solo Tohka se había acurrucado en su pecho, escuchando los latidos acelerados del muchacho, y él estaba con la mente en blanco, pero seguro de que deberían de irse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

—To…, T-Tohka… Tú me… T-Tú lengua … ¡Sigamos con las compras! ¡Y vamos a otra área!

—¡Pero las frutas! —Shidou había tomado el control del carrito y había tomado la mano de ella para huir desesperadamente del lugar y de las miradas de esos adultos que de seguro eran padres y estaban espantados por verlos besuqueándose como si no estuvieran en un lugar público; sin pudor alguno.

—¡No importan las frutas!

Shidou estuvo nervioso por el resto de las compras; sin poder ver a Tohka a sus ojos brillantes y mucho menos a sus labios, solo le recordaba el beso y apartaba la mirada al instante. Por otro lado, ella estaba muy feliz y no soltó la mano de Shidou en ningún momento.

Las compras terminaron bien y se compró todo lo que estaba en el carrito. Shidou volvió a la normalidad mentalmente, pero físicamente seguía sonrojado, tan solo al darse cuenta que seguía tomado de la mano con ella, fue suficiente para encender sus mejillas de nuevo.

De todas formas, regresaron a casa con la despensa en un taxi. En el camino, Shidou no fue dejado en paz y Tohka se recargó en su hombro, sensaciones extrañas le recorrieron el cuerpo a Shidou, calentando su cerebro y en parte… Su cuerpo.

En el tiempo en que ambos dejaron la casa para ir de compras, en la casa de los Itsuka pasaron otras cosas. Primero, Yoshino fue dejada al mando de la tele y buscó algo que mirar, en segunda, Satou también fue dejado en la sala, con una hoja de papel de una de las libretas de Tohka para escribir los avances de los entrenamientos de sus amigos y para planear nuevas estrategias, pues hoy lo habían hecho muy bien. Y en tercera y última, Kotori también estaba haciendo su tarea, sentada en el suelo y usando la mesa de la sala para poner sus útiles y libros.

Fuera de la casa de Shidou, en los apartamentos, Hikari disfrutaba de su cama y suavidad de almohadas, y como todo un perezoso, se puso a echarse una pequeña siesta que no haría mal a nadie; sobre todo a alguien como él, había recibido mucho castigo en los entrenamientos y su resistencia no era tan grande, por lo que necesitaba de su hora de siesta. Kanade, por su parte, había comprado un libro sobre gatos de la biblioteca a la que Reine la llevaba ciertas veces.

—"A menudo los gatos ronronean cuando son felices, la mayoría de las veces, es un sonido muy hermoso". —Kanade leyó el libro, acostada en su cama y le echó un ojo a su gato; él estaba lamiendo su pata, acostado como ella, en la misma posición—. Hmm… Copo de nieve, nunca me has ronroneado… ¿No eres feliz?

—Miauuu… —Fue un maullido que más pudo ser un bostezo ya que el gato dejó abrir su boca hasta el límite y después siguió lamiéndose la pata, Kanade volvió a leer su libro.

—Bien, veamos. "Los gatos juegan sin parar y no conocen nada mejor para estar felices. El juego es el mejor indicador de felicidad. A medida que el gato crece y madura, la actividad en el juego disminuye". —Kanade dejó el libro y vio con interrogación a su gato, pensando en algún juego. Luego volvió a su libro para buscar cómo hacerlo ronronear y descubrió que, al acariciarlo, así que se acercó, pero él retrocedió—. Copo de nieve, no te pongas así… Debo entrenarte como es debido, por eso compré ese libro, ¡y no pararé hasta que lo logre!

—¡Miau! —Le dio la espalda y ella lloró al estilo anime, con las manos abajo.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? —dijo con cierta tristeza, aunque estaba contenta de tener otro gatito en casa, su conducta era difícil de soportar, el otro gatito era más agradable, este, por otro lado, aunque estaba ciertamente educado, hacía siempre lo que quería y no le importaba nada.

Ella agachó la cabeza y él volteó a mirarla con sus ojos de felino, giró su cabeza al frente antes de que ella levantara la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero ella creyó verlo, así que este juego de voltear la cabeza continuó un par de veces, hasta que copo de nieve se cansó y se sentó en frente de ella.

—Miau… —Su dueña jamás sabría que su mascota ya estaba harta de que le mirara con tristeza, así que cuando el animal caminó hasta su cuerpo y ella lo abrazó, escuchó ese ronroneo, como si fuera el sonido de un pequeño motor de motocicleta, Kanade fue feliz y abrazó al gatito e imitó un ronroneo, pensando que así se podría comunicar con su mascota, cuando ella hizo eso, él dejó los ronroneos.

—Eh… ¿Qué pasó? ¿N-No te gustó? —El gato se lamió la boca y no hizo otra cosa, ella volvió a llorar al estilo anime, los ojos del felino miraron a otro lado y el ronroneo regresó. «Solo lo hace cuando estoy triste… ¿Será esta su forma de decir que no lo esté?»

Ella sonrió ampliamente y pegó su mejilla con la de su mascota, aunque esto no le agradó al animal, se dejó por esta vez.

—Gracias. Te quiero mucho, copo de nieve.

Mientras Kanade estuvo "entrenando" a su mascota, las gemelas Yamai estaban jugando Póker, bueno, compitiendo entre las dos por ver quien hacía una mejor jugada. Estuvieron jugando varias partidas, hasta que se aburrieron y recordaron que una película de terror pasaría en la tele, por lo que fueron por Hikari y después por Kanade para ir a la casa de Shidou a verla, después de la cena, por supuesto.

Shidou regresó con Tohka mucho más calmado, tenía sus dudas sobre lo que había pasado con ella en el tiempo en el que la había dejado, pero intentó en no pensar en ella ni en el beso, o llamaría la atención de las demás.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Mio al volver con la agente de la DEM que vigilaba a los chicos, con los binoculares y escuchando todo por medio de los audífonos.

—Una película de terror, de ahí, nada. ¿Qué hizo, Mio-senpai? —Ella sonrió.

—Cuando aún trabajaba para el gobierno como espía, se decía comúnmente: "entregar el paquete", eso es lo que hice ahora. Mañana será el gran día.

—¿Por qué no hoy?

—Las condiciones no son buenas, míralos detenidamente. —Se agachó para estar a la altura de su compañera—. Atacarlos cuando están en grupo no es bueno, además, no necesitamos a los otros, solo a Hollow, ¿de qué sirve secuestrar a Princess si irán a rescatarla entre todos los demás? Ustedes están acostumbradas a dar un paso a la vez, haciendo desequilibrar un poco al enemigo, como Ellen lo hizo al secuestrar el gatito de Hollow, ¿eso de qué sirvió? Solo causó que se le viniera encima una tormenta de cólera.

—Fue una buena estrategia, Mio-senpai, debió de ver la cara de Hollow, Wescott-sama estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

—Pero no lograron nada —dijo con molestia, la otra tembló ligeramente por su fuerte voz y por su mirada de desprecio a lo comentado.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces?

—Separarlos. Desequilibrarlos. Destruir su confianza, sobre todo al chico espíritu. Todo desde adentro. Es suficiente de vigilancia, mañana empezaremos desde temprano.

—Entendido, Mio-senpai.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de la familia Itsuka, hoy era uno de esos días en que todos están reunidos alrededor del televisor para mirar el capítulo de hoy, que por cierto, los había dejado a todos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, algunos se preguntaban el por qué, mientras otros todavía no sabían cómo procesar la información correctamente.

―Me pregunto, qué le habrá pasado a Tohka… ―murmuró Berserk sin quitar la cara del televisor, a pesar de que estaba apagada.

―¿Qué no prestaste atención…? ―preguntó Diva, un poco impresionada, podría decirse―. Fue obviamente por la bebida que le dio esa chica.

―Esa chica es la hechicera Mio ―señaló Nightmare, murmurando en voz baja, un poco relajada.

―Uh… ―Kanade no sabía que decir, mientras Copo de nieve estaba acostado en su regazo, intentando dormir.

―¿Kanade? ―Satou la vio que estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal y decidió preguntar, ya que tal vez podría ser importante.

―Siento que esas hechiceras tienen un plan muy… elaborado…

―De hecho, en verdad lo parece ―señaló Hikari.

―Pero… es un plan para atraparme… ―murmuró ella, mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

―Tienes razón en eso, Kanade, pero no te preocupes, no te dejaremos sola, ¿verdad, Shidou? ―Satou miró al chico de cabello azul buscando una respuesta, pero este no hablaba, había tenido las manos cubriéndole la cara durante casi todo el capítulo, estaba muy avergonzado―. ¿Shidou…?

―Ya, ya… No te preocupes, Shidou. ―Kanade le dio palmaditas en la espalda, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero parecía no lograr nada.

―Eh… ¿Cuándo crees que se le pase, Satou? ―preguntó Hikari, murmurando en su oído con cuidado de que el otro chico no lo escuchara.

―No lo sé, Hikari, pero espero que sea pronto, es raro verlo así…

―¡Bueno, gente! Ya que Shidou no está disponible en este momento para dar las palabras finales… ¡Yo lo haré! ―Nightmare dejó salir su voz y se dirigió al público.

―¡No, yo lo haré! ―Berserk llegó justo a un lado de ella e intentó acaparar toda la atención.

―¡A ti ya te tocó!

―¡Y a ti igual!

Mientras que ellas discutían sin parecer detenerse, Diva sacó la pequeña consola y se puso a jugar, ignorando lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, mientras que los otros tres seguían ahí, sin hacer nada relevante.

―Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, esperamos que les haya gustado y entretenido el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos hasta el próximo, pueden dejar cualquier duda que tengan en los reviews, o igualmente por MP, hasta la próxima. ―Satou se despidió del publicó como es debido al ver que con las dos Anti-espíritus no hacían ningún avance, en cuanto ellas lo oyeron, fueron directamente hacia él, dejando sus diferencias de lado.

―¡Era mi turno, Satou!

―¡No, era mío, tu fuera, Nightmare!

―Ahhh…. Nunca cambian…


	38. Chapter 28

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Cuando reina el miedo.**

Antes que nadie en la casa, Shidou se levantó temprano por culpa de Satou; como otras veces, lo había ido a levantar para el entrenamiento, gracias a que era sábado, no tenía prisa, pero hoy tenía otros planes. Se frotó los ojos y no dejó su cama, su amigo seguía con mirada seria.

—¿No vas a levantarte? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sobre eso… Creo que hoy no.

—¿Por qué no? Ayer lo hicieron muy bien y no veo que estés mal de alguna manera —dijo al darle una rápida vista a sus ojos, Shidou suspiró.

—Satou, ¿te estás llevando bien con todas? Puedo ver con Yoshino sí. —Sonrió, el otro se puso a hacer memoria de sus experiencias con las chicas.

—Supongo que sí, aunque con Yoshino, creo que no es llevarse bien, sino una responsabilidad. Algo así me dijo Reine una vez; "debes cuidar de las personas menores que tú, como Yoshino y tratarlas bien, con delicadeza", eso es lo que dijo, yo solo hice caso —explicó con tranquilidad—. ¿Crees que estoy haciéndolo mal?

—No, no, claro que no —dijo apresuradamente—. Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yoshino es feliz cuando está contigo, incluso después de tanto, tú sabes.

—Sí, cierto.

—Tal y cómo pasó ayer con la película de terror, a veces, tenemos que hacer todo lo que te dijo Reine, incluso si no son menores que tú. —Satou asintió, fue ahí cuando el chico ya se había olvidado del entrenamiento y empezó a recordar la noche de película de terror.

* * *

 _La película de terror estaba empezando de una manera normal y amigable, y los chicos disfrutaban de palomitas y acomodaron los sillones para que estuvieran todos frente al televisor, el plato de comida chatarra era pedido de un lugar a otro mientras la película avanzaba._

 _Hasta que empezó lo malo y las escenas de horror, también tenían su toque sangriento, por lo que las gemelas tenían la piel de gallina, igual Kotori estaba resistiéndose por tener puestas sus cintas negras, Tohka seguía rara para Shidou y desde el principio estaba abrazándolo del brazo._

— _¡No, por ahí no, estúpida! —Segundos después de lo que dijo Kaguya, se escuchó un grito horrible desde el televisor._

— _¡Kyaaaaaaa! —Todas gritaron, Satou pensó lo ingenuas que eran ya que con sus poderes podrían fácilmente derrotar al monstruo de la película, pero eso no les pasaba por la cabeza._

— _¡Onii-chan! —Kotori abrazó a su hermano desesperadamente, Tohka también lo hizo, quedándose sin poder moverse._

 _Yoshino ni miró la televisión y hundió su cara en el pecho de Satou; él no reaccionó tan rápido, pero la acarició el cabello para calmarla, Yuzuru estaba a un lado y tal como su hermana, abrazó al chico de cabello negro que tenía al lado, solo que en su caso, fue Satou y en el de Kaguya, fue Hikari. Kanade tampoco se salvó del susto, cuando todas gritaron, ella gritó al último y siguió el ejemplo de todas, abrazando a Hikari._

 _El único que disfrutó del momento sin incomodidades, tal y como cualquiera que estuviera agradecido de si situación, fue el chico espíritu; ser abrazado por ambas chicas fue una sensación agradable y cálida, hizo que su corazón se acelerara muy rápido, lo sintió brusco, pero le gustó._

 _Para Shidou fue incómodo, estaba estable después de haber estado lejos de Tohka, pero ahora la tenía pegada a él; era la primera vez que la abrazaba de una manera tan… Obsesiva. Su mente dio vueltas al recordar el beso, sumándole a Kotori que estaba apretándolo fuerte y terminó abrazando a las dos, con un sonrojo en las mejillas, lo peor es que quedaban muchos sustos en la película._

 _Por otro lado, Hikari se sintió confundido, estaba feliz y preocupado. Feliz porque lo estaban abrazando y se sentía bien, sobre todo algo suave por parte de los pechos grandes de Kanade que no se podían comparar con los de Kaguya, estos eran más pequeños en comparación, pero estaba preocupado de tan siquiera calmarlas como vio que sus amigos habían logrado fácilmente, por temor a que fuera tachado de pervertido, aunque solo se preocupaba de esto por Kanade, sabía que Kaguya no era una chica violenta o apresurada._

* * *

—Sí, fue muy agradable. Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo, debemos entrenar.

—Sí, lo fue, ¿verdad? —Shidou hizo énfasis en su pregunta, el otro asintió—. Escucha, Satou, hoy saldré con Tohka a una cita y prometí hacerlo para que fuera feliz, tal y como lo que hicimos ayer.

—Una cita… —Agachó la mirada al recordar una promesa que había hecho con una chica, en su mundo, una que ya había expirado hace mucho tiempo.

—Así que, por favor, solo esta vez, ¿Satou? —preguntó con leve preocupación al verlo un poco triste.

—Sí, está bien. Será mejor que no faltes a tu cita. —Satou dejó la habitación del chico con un rostro triste y decepcionado, eso dejó al chico de cabello azul con una incógnita en la cabeza. Pero recordó su cita y se acostó en la cama, eran las seis de la mañana en el reloj, el cansancio lo venció y volvió a dormirse.

Satou despertó a Hikari y Kanade, se los llevó a entrenar y regresaron cansados y con las ropas manchadas y un poco rotas, habían sido revolcados en el suelo como otras veces, solo que ahora se levantaban más rápido para ser nuevamente apaleados, se preguntaban por qué, lo que no sabían es que su maestro no mantenía el ritmo, lo aumentaba cada vez más, así ellos creían que no avanzaban, pero la verdad era otra.

—Ah, Shidou, ¿ya despierto? —preguntó Kotori, frotándose los ojos después de no dormir por la película de terror.

—Sí, ya hasta terminé el desayuno, para cuando los demás vengan y las chicas se despierten, podremos desayunar.

—¿No fuiste a entrenar?

—Lo cancelé, tengo una cita con Tohka y… La verdad no sé qué hacer con las demás, si sienten igual que ella, supongo que tendré citas con todas. —Kotori tosió de manera audible, por lo que él se detuvo al servir los platos en la mesa y la quedó mirando. Ella estaba sin verlo a los ojos y con mirada sospechosa.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en decirte algo parecido… ¡Es decir! Me ahorraste el trabajo, creo que las chicas se sienten excluidas, es normal, ya nunca estás con ellas. —Eso fue un golpe para el corazón de Shidou, por un momento pensó que lo de Tohka era algo raro, pero después de oír esto ya no lo veía así—. Tohka será la primera, en realidad, no me lo esperaba, pero otro días saldrás con todas las demás, con… Cada espíritu, ¿¡entendiste?!

—Sí, no tienes que gritar, saldré con cada una. —Después de acomodar los platos, reaccionó con un ligero sonrojo—. Eh, Kotori…

—¿Sí?

—¿Saldrás tú también conmigo?

—¡Ah! B-Bueno… Eres mi hermano, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Ya no deberías ni de preguntar! —gritó desde el sillón, Shidou se encogió por el susto.

—Sí… Entendido… —susurró con cierto temor mientras ella estaba sonrojada.

—¿Qué dijiste, Shidou?

—¡Entendido! ¡No volveré a preguntar!

* * *

Después de un tiempo y que ambos hermanos despertaran a las chicas, todos fueron a desayunar, esperaron a los demás que fueron a entrenar y empezaron con el desayuno; este fue más japonés con más arroz que otra cosa, además del jugo que Tohka había elegido por esa señorita que no recordaba bien.

«Bien, Tohka está muy normal, me pregunto si se calmó porque hoy es nuestra cita». Pensó Shidou mientras comía, igual que los demás.

—¡Está delicioso, Shidou! —Tohka fue la primera en elogiarlo.

—Después del entrenamiento, ¡podría comerme un banquete! —Hikari también estaba comiendo bastante, con algunas heridas de por medio.

—Oye, Shidou, ¿por qué estás comiendo? —preguntó Kanade con ligera duda—. Creí que Satou dijo que si no entrenábamos, no comeríamos.

—Hoy se lo perdono —contestó el chico, ante esto, sus otros dos alumnos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no es justo, no hemos faltado a ningún entrenamiento y aun así nos regañas y nos despiertas con un toque eléctrico. —Ante las quejas del Anti-espíritu, todos rieron excepto el acusado y Kanade.

—Es mejor que moverlos, luego no se levantan.

—Por cierto, Shidou, ¿por qué no entrenaste hoy? —preguntó Kanade.

—Bueno, eso fue porque tenía otras cosas qué hacer. Como…

—Eso no importa, Kanade. —Interrumpió la hermana menor—. Más importante, tengo algo qué decirles a los tres; Satou, Hikari y Kanade.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres. Kotori dejó de beber su jugo, así como había terminado con su plato, luego sonrió.

—En cuanto tenga todos los papeles necesarios, ustedes tres irán a la escuela con Shidou y las demás.

«¿Otra vez esto?» Pensó el Anti-espíritu.

—Pero no acabé la secundaria.

—¡Eso no importa! Además, te ves mayor, Satou. —Sonrió a todos, Kanade estaba insegura y el chico un poco indispuesto. Pero Kotori había pasado mucho tiempo arreglando y creando cada papel para ellos que se levantó de su silla y un aura oscura le rodeó—. No tienen ningún problema con eso, ¿cierto? Ustedes merecen educación, ¡no pueden aprender todo de nosotros! ¡Hay mucho que aprender en la escuela!

—¿Cosas nuevas? —A la chica de cabello blanco le empezaba a gustar la situación.

—¡Muchas!

—Está bien, iré a la escuela —dijo con una sonrisa. Las demás también estaban felices.

—¡Espero quedes en mi salón, Kanade! ¡Con Shidou también! —dijo Tohka con alegría, Shidou lo vio todo muy sospechoso, ¿no antes estaba celosa de ella?

—¡También puede quedar con nosotras! —dijo Kaguya.

—Hasta no tener todos los papeles, no lo sabrán, espero sea la próxima semana, así que hasta entonces, un día de estos iremos a comprar el uniforme escolar y todas esas cosas —explicó con una sonrisa, ya estaba más calmada.

—Pero aún no he acabado la secundaria…

—¡No importa eso! ¡Ratatoskr puede hacerlo! Además, como no existen papeles tuyos, Satou, en ningún lado, serás el sobrino de Reine, ella también aceptó, aunque seguirás con tu apellido y de manera "oficial" tendrás 15 años, ¿entendido?

—¿Y si luego tengo problemas en la escuela? Además, Kanade también los tendrá.

—No te preocupes, de eso se encarga Shidou y las demás.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó el hermano mayor, muy sorprendido.

—Bueno, yo también ayudaré, pero Shidou lo manejara, no quiero oír más peros de tu parte, irán a la escuela sí o sí, ¿¡entienden?!

—¡Sí!

—Por segunda vez, sí. —Aceptó Hikari.

—Bueno… —Satou no estaba tan seguro, pero agarrarse a golpes con Kotori no sería bueno, así que decidió no pelear.

Después de que cada quien lavara su plato, la mayoría decidió ir a los apartamentos para ver si copo de nieve ya estaba despierto, el gato no había desayunado con ellos, pues Kanade lo fue a ver y seguía como lo dejó. Por lo que lo despertaron y recibieron arañazos por su parte, todas lloraron al estilo anime y le sirvieron su comida que luego fue despreciada por el gato y regresó a dormir.

«Hoy sí está de mal humor». Kanade suspiró.

Tohka no fue con ellos esta vez, recordó que hoy tenía una cita con Shidou y la emoción era imposible de contener; ella tenía ganas de ir al cine, a jugar videojuegos, a pasear por el parque, en fin, muchas ideas. Así que, irrumpió en su cuarto.

—¡Shidou! —Él estaba contando el dinero de su billetera, pues de eso dependía la cita de hoy, ella vio eso algo raro—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Nada importante! —Ocultó el dinero con sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy tenemos una cita, pero no dijiste hora, así que… ¡Y bueno! —Se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Por qué no salimos ahora?

—Pero acabas de comer…

—¿¡Pensabas llevarme a comer?! —preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos—. ¡No te preocupes, tengo espacio!

—N-No exactamente, pero… Era una idea, ¡podemos ir al cine! Sí, ¿no te parece mejor? —En realidad, llevarla a comer era una muy mala idea, pero su estrategia funcionó y ella asintió con una sonrisa, era muy diferente a la Tohka de ayer.

—¡Iré a arreglarme! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho hoy! —Shidou sonrió, más aliviado que por felicidad, le agradaba verla así, como siempre.

* * *

Tiempo después, los chicos fueron al cine, sin decir nada a nadie, Shidou no quería llamar la atención y Tohka no dijo nada, pues todas seguían en el cuarto de Kanade, platicando del entrenamiento. Durante todo el trayecto fueron vigilados por Mio únicamente, ella tenía puesto ropas normales pero con lentes oscuros para que no se notaran sus ojos extraños y ahora tenía el cabello hecho una larga trenza que estaba encima de su hombro derecho.

«Todos bebieron el jugo, además de que los espíritus están ocupados». Pensó Mio con una sonrisa, todo iba bien, accionó su comunicador de la oreja y habló.

—Es hora de proseguir con el plan, necesito que alguna de ustedes traiga la DECE (Droga Especializada Contra Espíritus), asegúrense de estar en cada extremo de la ciudad y otra de ustedes, venga conmigo, según el reporte del horario, Itsuka Kotori dejará la casa para salir, y no se le vuelve a ver hasta la hora de comida, y es el tiempo suficiente para nosotros.

— _¡Entendido! —_ Respondieron varias hechiceras por el auricular.

Shidou y Tohka llegaron hasta el cine, Mio entró y no se veía para nada sospechosa, estaba con ropas casuales y lucia su figura como cualquier mujer joven. Los chicos se detuvieron ante la lista de películas.

—¡Oh, Shidou, esa parece interesante! —Tohka señaló la más reciente película, se estiró lo más que dieron sus pies, Shidou sonrió al verla tan emocionada y tan… Tohka.

—Jajaja, está bien, está bien.

—¿De qué te ríes, Shidou?

—Pues-

—Calmados los dos —dijo una mujer con voz suave mientras los abrazó a ambos por la espalda, quedando su cabeza en medio de la de ellos. Después de un tiempo, sus cuerpos se quedaron rígidos—. ¿Se estaban divirtiendo? Pueden ser honestos.

—¡Sí, mucho! —dijo Tohka, el chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaba feliz, Tohka volvió a ser la de antes, ¿quién eres?

—Tú sabes quién soy, pero creo que así me veo muy diferente, también tengo maquillaje, ya sabes cómo cambian las chicas cuando se arreglan. —Sonrió con honestidad, esta es de las pocas veces que usaba maquillaje, pues siempre trabajaba y descansaba cuando podía, así que no estaba mintiendo—. Síganme, ¿por qué no reunimos a todas tus chicas, Shidou Itsuka?

«¡No! ¿¡Por qué no me obedece mi cuerpo?! ¡Tohka!». Mientras caminaban detrás de ella, vio a Tohka; ella estaba calmada y sin ningún tipo de resistencia, él tampoco podía hacer nada. «¡Tohka! Maldita sea, ¡es la DEM de nuevo!»

«¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿A dónde nos lleva? ¡No entiendo nada!». Tohka también estaba desesperada, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

«Sus energías aumentan». Mio se dio cuenta que no podía ser demasiado fácil, a pesar de que había dejado medio litro de su sangre en el jugo, con mucha azúcar para que no se notara el cambio y saborizantes, notaba la resistencia de los chicos.

—No piensen, es una orden. —En cuanto dijo eso, la pareja quedó en blanco, como si fueran robots, avanzaron detrás de la mujer, lejos del cine.

Subieron a un edificio de hotel, uno bastante alto. Mio le informó a su grupo de hechiceras sobre su posición y en cuanto acabó, se dirigió a los chicos.

—Itsuka Shidou, ¿tienes tú celular?

—Sí. —Y lo sacó de su bolsillo, su mirada seguía pérdida, como la de la chica.

—Antes de llamar, quiero que te comportes como siempre y les digas a tus amigas que tienes una sorpresa para ellas. Que las verás en los lugares que voy a dictarte, y que ahí, les espera un regalo. También que no le digan nada a tu hermana, para ella hay otra sorpresa y no quieres arruinarla. —El chico asintió con la cabeza—. Una cosa más, tampoco pueden decirle nada a Satou ni a Hikari, ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

Shidou marcó al celular de Kaguya, como estaba con Yuzuru, en su cuarto, ambas escucharon la propuesta, así que se emocionaron y cayeron inocentemente, él también actuó normal y les dio una dirección. Luego le siguieron Miku y Yoshino; quién contestó el teléfono de casa de los Itsuka mientras miraba televisión, claro, todo esto fue en unas llamadas muy bien organizadas, Mio había hecho una agenda de todo lo que hacían en el día, tenía más de una semana observándolos día y noche.

—Mio-senpai, ya estamos aquí —dijo una de las seis hechiceras que bajaron del cielo con armamento listo, se sorprendieron de que Tohka estuviera sin mover un músculo—. ¿¡Cómo es posible?!

—No le hagan nada hasta que tengamos a Hollow. ¿Las demás ya están listas?

—Sí, todo está bien, pero no hay forma de comunicarnos con Hollow, ¿también bebió de tu sangre?

—Sí, es posible, pero era un litro y ellos son demasiados, de todas formas, no importa lo que hagan, nos darán lo que queremos, incluso si no lo hacen al principio, terminaran haciéndolo —dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose los lentes oscuros.

* * *

En el departamento de los espíritus, Kanade se puso a seguir leyendo su libro para entrenar a su gato, en cuanto copo de nieve despertara, le enseñaría muchas cosas, o eso tenía pensado. En eso estaba, cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Kanade, ¿no están Yuzuru y Kaguya aquí? —preguntó Hikari—. No están en su cuarto.

—Tal vez estén en la casa de Shidou, aunque ellas se fueron a su cuarto. ¿Para qué las buscas?

—No sé, pensé en salir a jugar videojuegos con ellas, hace mucho que… —Se puso nervioso, recordando cómo era motivo de pleito con quien pasaría el día, llegó a ser tan querido como Shidou y tenía sus mismos problemas, él esperaba que Satou sufriera lo mismo; sabía que para él sería una bendición—. No importa, ¿quieres venir?

—Bueno, no sé de qué hablas, así que quiero saberlo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Ya verás, son muy divertidos.

Buscaron por toda la casa de Shidou, pero solo encontraron la televisión encendida, Yoshino tampoco estaba. Su preocupación llegó al límite cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban en ningún lado y nadie se había dado cuenta, por suerte, Satou estaba en casa, aunque descansando.

Después de explicarles la situación, decidieron ir al Fraxinus, pues solo ahí podrían estar. Sin embargo, no esperaban encontrar tensión en Kotori y todos los demás, interrumpiendo parte de una llamada telefónica.

—¿¡Quién diablos eres?! ¿¡Dónde está Shidou?! —preguntó la comandante, molesta y desesperada, la tenía en altavoz.

—No te preocupes, no necesitas rastrear nada, yo te diré dónde estoy y con quién estoy, es obvio que tu amado hermano mayor está aquí conmigo. Pero te diré qué es lo que quiero —dijo Mio con un tono de superioridad y tranquilidad, Kotori apretó los dientes.

—DEM… ¡Son ustedes! ¿¡No es así?!

—Así es, por lo que sugiero que me escuches, no tengo todo el día y tú no tienes mucho tiempo, comandante. Te diré que es lo que va a pasar, tengo suficientes kilos de C-4 para desplomar el edificio más grande de esta ciudad, pero en vez de eso, lo he repartido entre todas tus amigas espíritu y en tu hermano mayor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con la voz seca y duramente.

—No te preocupes, puedes salvarlos. Te ofrezco un trato. Una vida a cambio de seis, es un buen trato, ¿no crees? La vida de Hollow por la de tus amigas y tu familia. —A todos se les fue el aliento, Mio hizo una pausa para escuchar el silencio. Gotas de sudor resbalaron por la frente de la comandante, así como su tripulación quedó observándola, dejando sus asientos. Kanade quedó en shock, como todos los demás—. Por cierto, tengo el detonador en mi mano, pero de todas maneras explotaran en media hora. ¡Media hora para salvarlos! Más que suficiente para llegar a la azotea de la Tenguu Arena. Hollow o tú hermano y amigas, ahora decide. Tu tiempo corre, tic-tac, tic-tac. Tic-tac…

Luego de eso, se escuchó el sonido de llamada terminada, la chica tiró el celular al suelo, sin saber qué hacer mientras el tiempo seguía pasando, sin poder decidir qué hacer, estaba más abrumada que Kanade. La preocupación se apoderó de todos…

En ese lugar, reinó el silencio y la inseguridad.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, había una atmosfera de tensión por parte de todos los presentes, y cabe decir que Shidou, el hermano mayor de Kotori, no estaba hoy en la casa, por lo que todos estaban más preocupados e intrigados por saber qué es lo que ocurriría en el siguiente capítulo.

―¡Esa táctica es muy sucia! ―gritó Kanade, quién obviamente estaba enojada―. Tenerlos a ellos de rehenes, ¡eso no es justo, no tienen nada que ver!

―Tranquila, Kanade, no dejaremos que les ocurra nada malo ―dijo Satou para tranquilizarla un poco, ella solo suspiró molesta, y preocupada igualmente, mientras se quedaba en silencio.

―Satou tiene razón, Kanade, además, ten por seguro que a Kotori se le ocurrirá algo ―añadió Hikari, apoyando a Satou en su reciente comentario.

―¡Tienen razón, por algo ella es la comandante y todavía los tiene a ustedes tres! ―Nightmare se unió a la conversación y decidió levantar un poco el ánimo.

―Nightmare tiene razón, solo no se desanimen y ya verán que todo puede salir bien ―dijo Berserk tratando de contribuir para que se esfumara esa mala atmosfera.

―Ah, cierto, acabo de recordar algo ―murmuró Kanade, mientras sacaba una hojita de quien sabe dónde―. De parte de los autores, queremos comunicarles que solo faltan dos capítulos para el especial, así que no se preocupen.

―¡Bien, esto es todo por hoy! Gracias de nuevo por leer hasta aquí, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla en su review o si quieren por mensaje privado, esperamos que les haya gustado y nos alegraría verlos en el próximo capítulo, ¡nos vemos! ―dijo Diva, con consola en una mano y la otra se despedía amigablemente, mientras miraba a la audiencia y enseguida se ponía de nuevo a jugar otra partida nueva.

―¡Oye, Diva, eso no se vale!

―¡Me tocaba a mí!

―Eh…. ¿Qué no ese es el trabajo de Shidou…?


	39. Chapter 29 part 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORES: Debido a que el capítulo es muy largo, se ha partido en tres partes, pero de todas formas, el capítulo especial sigue programado para después del siguiente capítulo, es decir, aunque ahora son tres, tómenlo como si fuera solo uno, pero dividido en partes para su mejor comprensión.**

 **Además, como podrán ver, se ha cambiado la portada, es temporal, para mejor comprensión de la apariencia física del personaje Kuromori Mio, la portada se puede encontrar en DeviantArt, solo buscando "Kuromori Mio", por si alguien está interesado en verlo a detalle, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. Parte 1: Pelea contra el tiempo.**

El sudor resbalaba por las mejillas de Kotori; se mantenía de pie, pero solo porque estaba toda engarrotada, con el peso de una sola decisión que pondría a todos en peligro. Se encontraba con la boca seca y con los brazos abajo, la presión la abrumó y se mantuvo ahí, viendo al piso.

Kanade estaba sin habla, su mirada se había ensombrecido y el tiempo seguía corriendo, y todos seguían sin moverse, como si allí todo se hubiera detenido. Ella apretó los puños lentamente, hasta que los cerró con tanta fuerza que estaban temblando, lágrimas empezarían a salir, porque todo esto era su culpa, ¿hasta dónde llegaría la DEM por tenerla a ella?

«Al final, los tendré siempre detrás de mí. Lo siento, Shidou, yo solo los haré sufrir, si sigo aquí… En verdad van a matarlos, ¡a todos! Y yo… Soy la culpable». Una, luego fueron dos y así, sucesivamente, sus lágrimas cayeron al piso. Sus esperanzas se desquebrajaban y su tristeza aumentaba. «Esto es lo mejor, yo estaba equivocada y ustedes… También. Yo no podré vivir una vida normal… Yo no soy normal, soy solo… Un problema del que no tienen por qué hacerse cargo, ustedes no tienen por qué sufrir, solo yo… ¡Yo soy la única!»

«Debe haber alguna forma, algo que yo pueda hacer, pero hay tan poco tiempo, maldición». Hikari se lamentaba ser tan inútil ahora, si tan solo fuera más fuerte, si tan solo Natsumi estuviera aquí, podría hacerse pasar por Kanade y hacer una trampa, pero ella no estaba, y si lo estaba, ¿dónde encontrarla con tan poco tiempo?

—D-Déjenme pensar en un plan… D-Debe haber algo… Algo se tiene qué hacer, ¡vuelvan a sus puestos! —La comandante tartamudeó; aun así, todos le hicieron caso y dejaron de verla. Reine pensaba en un plan y Kannazuki estaba preocupado por su jefa, era la primera vez que la veía así.

—No hay nada que pensar, Kotori… —La chica se volteó hacia Kanade; ella no pudo verla a sus ojos, su cabello se lo tapaba. Pero su voz estaba vacía y rota, hablar era complicado—. Me voy a entregar, esa es la única forma.

—No, lo que sea, menos eso, no te deja-

—¡Morirán si no lo hago! —gritó con fuerza y poniéndose su vestido astral, la comandante retrocedió un paso—. Esto es lo único que podemos hacer, ¿por qué vas a pensar más? Incluso yo, no soy tan inteligente, pero… Sé que esto es… Esto es todo, no discutas, porque… No quiero, ¡no quiero oír más!

Satou se dio cuenta de cómo temblaban sus manos, estaba claramente asustada, en un abismo de desesperación y llena de incertidumbre.

—Kanade, cálmate… No voy a entregarte, no lo haría… —dijo ella con mucha inseguridad, la chica de cabello blanco negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo dices de esa forma, no puedo creerte, solo… ¡Solo déjame ir! ¡Sé que sabes que es lo único que podemos hacer! ¡Por Shidou y las demás, prefiero entregarme a la DEM!

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera ser agarrada por alguno de sus amigos, sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo mientras movía las piernas hacia delante, lejos de ellos, como su único escape, aunque no llegó lejos. Una presión que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, la golpeó en la mejilla y la regresó hasta la zona de mando.

La sangre salió por su boca y levantó la mirada para ver, con tanta impresión como todos, a Satou, frente suyo. Él no tenía miedo, solo dolor en su rostro. De su puño cayeron unas gotas de sangre, fue ahí cuando ella se tomó la mejilla con tres dedos, al contacto supo que le había hecho más daño de lo normal y estaba sangrando de ahí, con las marcas de los nudillos en su mejilla.

—Satou… —Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y empezó a gimotear con fuerza—. No entiendes… Es mi culpa, ¡todo es mi culpa! ¿¡Qué más vamos a hacer?!

—Kanade. —Se acercó para ponerle la mano encima de la cabeza, ella lo quedó viendo borroso por sus lágrimas, rayos salieron de la mano de él y ella ahogó un grito, hasta que perdió el conocimiento y cayó en sus brazos—. Detente, he oído suficiente.

—Satou… —Reine rompió el silencio, preocupada—. ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

—Nadie será entregado, ni dejaré que ninguna de ellas muera. Derrotaré a la DEM en menos de un segundo, tiene que ser a esa velocidad. Una vida a cambio de seis, yo puedo hacer eso —dijo con seguridad, entregándole el cuerpo de Kanade a la mujer—. Pero ella no.

— **Sabes que sobrepasar la velocidad del sonido no es tarea sencilla. —** Advirtió su ángel, de sobra sabía las consecuencias.

«No me importa». Su vestido astral hizo aparición después de que unas chispas doradas rodearan su cuerpo.

«¡Espera! ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Tu cuerpo estará bien? Satou, no vayas solo, no sabes lo que te espera». Hikari se comunicó con él a través del pensamiento, Satou guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.

—Kotori, transpórtame a la Tenguu Arena, lo más cerca posible. Cuando yo termine, Hikari se encargará de los que yo no pueda derrotar, no sé quien tenga el detonador y te lo digo desde ahora, Kotori, intentaré no matar a nadie, pero no te prometo nada. —Luego dirigió la mirada a su amigo, con seriedad—. Te los encargo a ti.

—Entiendo.

El Fraxinus se movió hacia el centro de la ciudad, debajo de ellos estaba la Tenguu Arena, con ayuda de las cámaras, vieron en la pantalla a 20 hechiceras, una de ellas era Mio y estaba con un traje de combate muy ligero de cuerpo completo; esta armadura era de color roja, en los nudillos sobresalían unos picos en forma de taladro, en las rodillas también, así como los codos, además de que en los pies, parecían las garras de un león.

Las demás estaban haciendo un cuadrado por toda el área, Shidou y Tohka estaban sentados, con los ojos vendados y siendo apuntados a la cabeza.

—¡Shidou! —dijo su hermanita al verlo de lejos, estaba totalmente acorralado, varios minutos habían pasado y no sabían cuánto les quedaba, lo que más le preocupó a Reine; quién trataba con alcohol la mejilla de Kanade, era algo que no miraba en la escena.

—Kotori, creo que esto es una trampa. Miku y las demás no están ahí, ¿será que todo fue un chantaje y en verdad solo tiene a Shidou y Tohka?

—¡Pero Yoshino y las demás no están en casa! Además, ya no hay tiempo. Si el enemigo nos ve, podría matarlos de un disparo sin que pueda hacer nada. Shidou se recuperaría, pero para Tohka sería imposible, son demasiadas, Satou en verdad es el único que puede acercarse. —La analista asintió, con más esperanzas, luego, Kotori pulsó un botón y Satou desapareció.

En cuanto apareció, a 20 metros arriba de la azotea de la Tenguu Arena, Mio sintió una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que iba a subir la mirada y aplastar el detonador de una vez, hasta que se escuchó una explosión que dejó un disco blanco en la posición donde estaba Satou. Había rebasado la velocidad del sonido (1234.8 km/h) y ahora todo lo veía lento.

Dio golpes a las más cercanas a Mio, pero como la velocidad era tanta y su fuerza también, había terminado atravesando los cuerpos de las hechiceras; sus estómagos, pecho o rompiendo sus piernas con una patada. Se aseguró de dejar inútiles a las que apuntaban las cabezas de sus amigos y dejó por último a la líder para meterle un puñetazo en el estómago, fue ahí cuando la sangre se le subió a la boca.

—¡Cof! —Tosió sangre al mismo tiempo que le metió un puñetazo a Mio, destrozándole casi toda la armadura de un solo golpe, además de aplastar su estómago y saliendo volando. En cuanto esto pasó, las heridas de las demás se hizo presente. Sonrió por su triunfo, aunque se arrodilló y escupió más sangre, el detonador cayó al suelo.

—¡LO HIZO! —Kotori alzó los brazos con una sonrisa, así como el alivio regresó a los rostros de su equipo.

—¿¡Cómo es qué?! —Las demás reaccionaron al ver caer a sus compañeras, aún quedaban diez en pie.

—¡Es el chico espíritu! ¡Fuego, ahora! —Satou se dio la vuelta y puso las manos en frente, creando una barrera para que las balas no les dieran a sus amigos—. ¡Maldito sea!

«Grité demasiado pronto». Pensó la comandante, pulsó de nuevo el botón para transportar ahora a Hikari.

—¡Ahora! —Mio no había sido derrotada, solo su armadura había sido rota del torso, debajo había un extraño traje de color verde azulado, como si fuera jade, aunque en la mitad de sus pechos, haciendo como una luna, estaba de color negro. Le disparó al chico con dos pistolas que hizo aparecer de la nada—. ¡Sabía que no la entregarían, estúpidos! ¡Les di la oportunidad, al parecer les gusta sufrir!

—¡No negociaré la vida de ninguna de ellas, ni de ningún ser humano! ¡Eso está fuera de discusión, DEM! —Ya se había girado hacia ella para poner la mano en frente y crear una barrera, con eso se protegió de las balas. Pero ella no se detuvo y se puso seria, sus ojos color miel brillaron, así como sus marcas rojas en ellos.

Tohka se puso de pie y se quitó la venda, Satou vio que corrió a su posición con la intención de abrazarlo, y así lo hizo.

—¡Satou! ¡Estaba tan asustada! —Mio cambió de arma, creándola de la nada por algo que parecía una bazuca, un círculo de energía oscura rodeó el arma. En lo que él miraba eso, sintió un piquetazo en su costilla derecha.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Tohka?! —dijo con impresión al ver como ella le había insertado la DECE con una mirada perdida en el rostro.

«Ya me estoy encargando, Satou, ¡ella te está apuntando, sácalos de ahí!» Informó Hikari, pero el chico espíritu sintió un vuelco en el corazón, esa sustancia lo estaba debilitando, todo fue tan rápido, Mio le disparó una onda de energía morada, aunque él usó las dos manos, su poder estaba decreciendo mientras Hikari peleaba a distancia con las hechiceras.

En cuanto vio de reojo a su amigo arrodillarse porque su barrera estaba cediendo, se clonó veinte veces, dejando diez con las hechiceras y los demás en dirección opuesta.

—¡Satou! —Pero Shidou se le puso en frente, golpeando al primer clon que pasó por su camino, así golpeó a los demás y terminó derrotando a la mitad con puros puñetazos y patadas—. ¿¡Shidou!?

—¿Qué tal eso? Tus amigos te traicionan, ¿cómo te sientes, espíritu? —Satou seguía soportando la pérdida de energía y el dolor de la droga mientras su amiga seguía con la mirada perdida—. Tohka, ayuda a Shidou, puede que tenga problemas.

—¿Qué? —Satou vio con mucha impresión de que la chica se alejó de él e invocó su vestido astral—. ¿Tohka? ¡No la escuches! ¿¡Qué le hiciste?!

—Sandalphon —dijo la chica, con mirada perdida, tomando su espada y caminando hacia donde Hikari se defendía de todos los golpes de Shidou; era mucho más peligroso que en los entrenamientos, pero gracias a sus amigos, él podía defenderse fácilmente, cuando antes hubiera planeado una estrategia, dejando aberturas, ahora solo respondía a los ataques.

—Shidou, ¡detente! ¡No dejes que te controle!

—Es inútil —interrumpió Mio, liberando parte de su energía oscura para potenciar su ataque, el piso del edificio comenzó a cuartearse por la presión. Por suerte, los clones volvieron con Hikari, después de haber derrotado a las enemigas, lo ayudaron con Shidou, fue ahí cuando Tohka se lanzó al ataque y cortó en dos a los diez, el chico se defendió con una barrera, justo a tiempo, aunque después de unos segundos, esta se rompió y le cortó en el pecho—. Le di la orden de pelear con todo lo que tiene.

«Hikari, derrota a Shidou, no importa el método, yo puedo encargarme de ella en mi situación».

«No le haré daño a Shidou, Satou. Creo que puedo quitarle el control mental, a menos que sea muy fuerte, ¡esa hechicera es más fuerte que no lo puedo creer!» Pensó mientras esquivaba a gran velocidad los ataques de ambos, los alejó con dos esferas de viento que los empujó, además de que los cortó.

—¡Tu tiempo sigue corriendo! El C-4 estallará mientras sigues aquí peleando.

—¿¡Dónde están ellas?!

—Lejos, nunca llegarás a tiempo, ¡te destruiré antes y luego iré a por Hollow! —Sangre resbaló de la nariz del chico, pero sus ojos brillaron intensamente al ver la seguridad en su oponente.

—¡Mikael! —El ataque quebró su barrera, pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, de un manotazo, lo alejó en dirección al cielo.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó con ira y cayó en picada para golpearle, en cuanto sus puños colisionaron, la armadura de Mio se hizo pedazos por todo su brazo, además de que le dejó el puño tenso y sangrado.

Ella metió una patada, pero fue detenida fácilmente y apretada como papel, destrozó su armadura de ese lado, luego fue lanzada a un lado, Satou apareció frente a ella y de una patada la bajó a la azotea, quebrando todo el piso y cayendo sobre el escenario vacío de la Tenguu Arena.

Ahora sí escupió sangre por la boca, pero se puso de pie lo más rápido posible, claramente sintió la energía del chico cerca, pero era mucho más rápido de lo que podía pensar. Fue tomada del cuello y apretada con fuerza.

—¿Dónde están? —Al levantarla, su armadura cayó por fin, hecha pedazos y ahora lo que quedaba era ese extraño traje de combate que Mikael vio como un vestido astral; tenía la singular aura de uno, no podía estar equivocado—. Humana, ¿cómo es que has obtenido este poder?

—Lo han creado… No tengo idea, ya no soy humana, pero con este poder, cumpliré mi misión, sin importar lo que pase. —Recibió un puñetazo que le abrió la mejilla y la sangre salió disparada, Satou recuperó la consciencia.

—¡¿Dónde están?!

—En cada extremo de la ciudad… Adelante, aun con tu velocidad, te esperan mis hechiceras, no llegarás a tiempo, ¡ellas morirán! —amenazó con rudeza, Satou hizo una esfera pequeña de energía y le dio en el estómago, para que luego ella saliera volando hacia las butacas del lugar, escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre.

— **Satou, ayuda a Hikari y vayan los dos.**

«¡No! No puedo perder más tiempo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, solo nosotros llegaremos a tiempo, él estará bien sin mí». El chico seguía sangrando de la nariz, la droga seguía volviéndolo débil. «Sé que no debo… Pero una vez más, ayúdame, Mikael».

Una aura dorada rodeó su cuerpo, aun cuando estaba infectado, adolorido y cada vez más cansado, tenía que salvarlas. Salió volando a una velocidad increíble hacia al este de la ciudad.

«¡Hikari! Te dejo a esos dos y a la hechicera, ten cuidado con ella, es casi un espíritu, ¡tiene el poder de uno, no bajes la guardia!». Hikari vio de reojo como Satou había salido ya de su rango de visión.

«¿Tú qué harás?»

«Me quedan los cuatro extremos de la ciudad para rescatar a las demás, hasta entonces, estás solo».

Ahora los dos se habían repartido el trabajo y por el bien de sus amigos, tendrían que hacerlo bien, solo así todos sobrevivirían, pero… ¿En verdad sería tan fácil?


	40. Chapter 29 part 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. Parte 2: Al límite.**

Hikari ahora se quedaba solo, su playera negra ya estaba cortada y sus brazos estaban lastimados por los golpes de Shidou, no había tiempo de pensar tanto en una estrategia, tenía a los dos en contra suya, pero gracias a su entrenamiento con sus amigos, sabía exactamente que arriesgarse era la mejor opción, por lo que no podía perder más tiempo.

—¡Entonces debo apurarme! —dijo al alejar a Shidou con una patada en el estómago, esta vez sí lo sangró y lo alejó bastante, sintió claramente el peligro acercarse por arriba. «¡No hay tiempo!»

Puso las manos al frente, fue ahí cuando Sandalphon se encontró con su igual por parte del chico anti-espíritu. Una espada negra que la obtuvo hace bastante tiempo interceptó el ataque.

—¡Conoce a mi espada corrupta del círculo blanco! —Tohka no pudo romper la defensa del chico, ahora armado con una espada, él sonreía—. Antes no sabría usar esta cosa, porque no peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero… ¡Eso ya ha cambiado!

Ahora ambos realizaban varios cortes, los más precisos que se pudieran. Hikari no era un experto, pero no era tonto, concentró parte de sus energías en su espada corrupta, brillando de un color azul. Al siguiente choque de espadas, Sandalphon salió volando y Tohka fue cortada en los brazos y pecho.

—¡Despierta! —Tomó la cabeza de Tohka y se comunicó mentalmente con ella. «¡Tohka!»

«¡Hikari, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Lo siento!». Él sonrió, su técnica funcionaba para anular también el control mental.

«Ya podrás disculparte luego, aun me falta Shidou y la hechicera espíritu, así que, ¡despierta!». En ese momento, ella volvió en sí.

—¡Oh! —Ella se tocó la cara con una sonrisa, pero en eso, él fue golpeado por una onda de aire que le cortó la playera por completo, sangrándolo bastante—. ¡Hikari!

Shidou estaba rodeado de pequeños torbellinos a su lado, además de que su energía era muy grande, Tohka invocó de regreso a Sandalphon y se puso en guardia.

—Está usando los poderes de Kaguya y Yuzuru… No, no solo eso.

—No perderé —dijo Shidou, con una seguridad fría y la manga de su camisa fue cortada, porque de ahí sobresalió una cuchilla—. Raziel.

—Maldita sea, Shidou en verdad es muy fuerte, más de lo que yo haya visto antes —expresó con preocupación, aunque en parte, estaba feliz de que él fuera tan fuerte.

—No creo que pueda contra ambos, Hikari, hazle lo mismo, ¡yo te ayudaré!

—¡Bien!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Shidou les esperó con el brazo listo, cuando ellos aceleraron, sus espadas chocaron contra Raziel y rápidamente, los torbellinos al lado del chico atraparon a los dos, haciéndolos girar con velocidad, como una lavadora, además de eso, múltiples cortes se les hicieron en la piel, dejando líneas de sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Shidou no se quedó parado y perforó a Hikari en el estómago.

—¡Aght! —Él metió más el brazo, ayudándose del otro para atraer su cuerpo hacia él, la punta de Raziel sobresalió de su espalda—. ¡Aghhht!

—¡Hikari! —Tohka fue para ayudarlo, Shidou sacó a Raziel de su estómago y el chico cayó hasta el escenario de la arena—. ¡Shidou, detente!

Ella hizo un corte en horizontal, fue bloqueado con Raziel, luego en diagonal y así fue variando sus ataques, hasta que él cambió de estrategia y congeló la espada de Tohka, así como sus manos, luego incendió la cuchilla y cortó la espada, esta desapareció y ella quedó con la boca abierta, sin defensa alguna.

—¡Nooooooooo! —gritó cuando Raziel le perforó la armadura y todo su antebrazo derecho, sangre resbaló por el arma del chico.

«¡Detente, Shidou!». Algo tomó la cabeza del chico por la espalda, era Hikari quien ahora usaba su invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido, Shidou dejó de moverse. «¡Despierta!»

Cuando él volvió en sí, cayó en los brazos de su amigo, sus energías habían sido gastadas en toda la pelea sin control alguno. Raziel también desapareció y Tohka se agarraba el brazo ensangrentado.

—Te ayudaré con eso, Tohka. —El chico hizo un clon y este curó con sus energías el brazo de la chica, ella sintió menos dolor. Hikari escupió sangre. «Maldición, la herida del estómago me está matando… Además de que mis energías, no estoy listo aún para pelear así, esto fue un gran problema, sobre todo con Shidou como enemigo».

—Hikari, estás peor que yo. —Si no fuera por su vestido astral, tendría tantas cortadas como él por todo su cuerpo, además de que su playera y pantalón ya no le cubrían mucho.

—Estaré bien.

* * *

Mientras ellos curaban sus heridas, Satou había rescatado a las gemelas Yamai con algo de dificultad. Eso le tomó viajar del extremo este al oeste, además de que peleó contra ellas tan solo les quitó la venda de los ojos. No estuvo alerta por tratarse de sus amigas y reconocía que se había ablandado demasiado con ellas, después de todo, ¿cómo podría desconfiar de esas gemelas que habían sido tan amables? Igual con Tohka, Mio sabía que él les tenía un cariño especial, incluso llegó a pensar que era amor, de igual forma, para sus planes todo estaba calculado y todos habían caído en su trampa. También destruyó el C-4 mucho antes de quitarles la venda, usando bastante de su fuerza para lanzarlas muy alto, así la explosión no causaría destrozos.

Satou fue herido en su estómago y hombro, pero haciendo uso de su velocidad para no perder tiempo, las derrotó fácilmente, dejándolas heridas y con marcas de puño en el torso y en la mejilla. Y antes de cada una, tuvo que derrotar un grupo de cinco hechiceras que solo estaban ahí para dar problemas, él jadeaba y sangre resbalaba por su nariz sin cesar, así como escupía un poco de sangre, a ratos.

—Ah… Ah… —Cargó a las dos chicas en sus brazos y tomó vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad, hasta que fue transportado a Fraxinus, dejó caer los cuerpos de las gemelas mientras él escupió sangre, Reine le ayudó a levantarse.

—Satou, cálmate.

—¡No tengo tiempo, Reine! ¡Transpórtame de regreso! —Ella le miró con gran preocupación, los ojos del chico lo mostraban todo; gran determinación y cansancio.

—Dame tu brazo, te inyectaré esto, puede que te ayude. —Él hizo caso y después de ser inyectado con la jeringa, se levantó pronto—. ¡Tan siquiera descansa un minuto!

Satou ni volteó a verla, hizo un pequeño terremoto espacial con el que hizo un agujero en la nave, por el que terminó saliendo de la nave, a toda velocidad.

«Mikael, ¿podré aguantar hasta el final?»

— **Puedo darte todo el poder que necesites, pero esa sustancia que te inyectaron no será fácil de eliminar, se ha metido en tu sangre, Satou. Puedo curarte de ella, destruyéndola, pero si lo hago, perderás mucha sangre.**

«No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pero si ellos están a salvo… No me importa lo demás». Sonrió mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el extremo sur de la ciudad. «Dejemos eso para el final, lo de Reine servirá, debo creer en ella».

Con tan solo diez minutos más y dos chicas que rescatar, estaba a punto de lograr una hazaña. Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y se estaba excediendo más de lo normal, sobrepasando el límite.

Otra azotea y tres hechiceras de las que ocuparse. A larga distancia, lanzó rayos que perforaron sus corazones y cayeron como tablas al suelo, a Satou ya no le importaba matar, él mismo estaba dando todo de sí y el tiempo lo tenía loco, si alguna de ellas moría, no, ¡no podía imaginarse eso!

—¡Miku! —Bajó a la azotea para ir con su idol favorita, estaba con su pijama, al parecer, tenía mucho tiempo secuestrada ahí, con las manos en la espalda y sentada de rodilla.

—¿Satou-san? —preguntó con alivio—. Quítame esto, ¿qué está pasando?

—Eso no importa, Kotori te trasportará muy pronto al Fraxinus —dijo y le quitó la venda, entonces vio los ojos de ella humedecidos, fue rodeado por sus brazos. El temple del chico se suavizó y con cierta timidez, abrazó a la chica. Hasta que sintió otro piquete más que le hizo abrir los ojos al límite, otro vuelco en su corazón—. Miku…

—Yo… Tenía mucho miedo… ¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí! —dijo entre lágrimas y abrazándolo fuerte, pero ensartando la aguja de la jeringa en la espalda del chico, más profundo.

Él se sintió completamente traicionado, y por la chica que admiraba, tal vez incluso, tenía sentimientos más allá, sentimientos que no conocía, pero de los que estaba seguro de algo; eran sinceros y enternecedores, también malos para su corazón enfermo. Lágrimas se le escurrieron, por lo estúpido que había sido, Miku no sentiría este alivio al verlo, ni tampoco este cariño. Eso le dolió aún más que la inyección.

—Gracias por salvarme… —Le puso la mano en la cabeza, para electrocutarla con dolor en el pecho, porque aparte de Yoshino, Miku era de las personas que nunca iba a lastimar. Ella quedó fuera de combate y fue transportado a Fraxinus de inmediato. Reine lo vio llorar, pero él se las limpió.

—Satou…

—Estoy bien, no puedo dejar a Yoshino… Ella todavía… —Escupió otro poco de sangre, la DECE ya estaba por todo su torso, sintiéndose más cansado.

—Satou, le diré a Kotori que-

—¡No! ¡Ella no llegará a tiempo! —Reine lo detuvo, tomándole del brazo, pero recibió un piquete eléctrico que le hizo soltarlo, ella se entristeció al verlo con la chamarra blanca llena de sangre y con la quijada igual, además de su respiración entre cortada—. Lo siento, Reine. Soy el único que puedo hacer esto.

Entonces, él saltó de la nave para ir al extremo norte, su última parada. Mató a sus enemigas con sus rayos eléctricos y para cuando bajó con Yoshino, se arrodilló y se arrastró hasta ella. Hasta que su brazo alcanzó su cabeza, por lo que la electrificó y cayó inconsciente, le quitó el C-4 del cuerpo, como lo había hecho con las demás y luchó por ponerse de pie.

—Mikael… —Cambió de consciencia para así lanzar el C-4 lo más alto y destruirlo con una esfera de energía, haciendo una explosión enorme en el cielo. Él quedó tirado en el suelo, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía, en unos momentos más, gotas de lluvia caerían sobre ellos. Su armadura desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules—. Lo logré… Mikael… Ellas están… Vivas…

* * *

Fue transportado de regreso a Fraxinus, ahora fue Kotori quien lo abrazó con más preocupación que nunca.

—Vas a estar bien, ya no tienes que pelear más, vas a estar bien. —Con ayuda de su equipo, se lo llevaron cargando con delicadeza para curarle sus heridas—. Inyecten más antídoto, ¡no importa lo que pase, no podemos dejar que se muera!

—¡Sí, comandante!

—Kotori…

—No digas nada. —Ella tenía la cabeza agachada y sudando de la frente—. Él es… Muy testarudo, ¿verdad? ¡Es un idiota! Pero… Él tiene que poder… Él puede, incluso si perdió sangre, i-incluso si… ¡Ya sé que fue mucha! Maldición…

La analista abrazó a la chica, quien estaba temblando para no caer en el suelo y ponerse a llorar. Incluso cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaron, Satou no se dio por vencido, hizo algo imposible y si él moría, ella habría fracasado como comandante y más importante, como su amiga. Ahora pensaba de que debió pasar, al menos, un poco más de tiempo con él.

—¡Comandante! —Kannazuki entró de repente, llamando la atención de ambas, quienes voltearon a mirarle, él estaba muy serio—. Hikari-kun está en problemas, también Tohka-san. Una hechicera no ha sido derrotada.

—¿¡Qué?!

Corrieron de inmediato a la sala de mando para verlo con sus propios ojos, cuando llegaron, vieron como Kanade ya estaba despierta y observando la pelea. Hikari y Tohka ya no podían hacer nada, estaban con las energías bajas y siendo atacados a diestra y siniestra por cada bala, cuchilla, bomba que ella les lanzaba, creándola desde la nada, con sus poderes de espíritu artificial.

* * *

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas en pie? ¿Qué rayos eres?

—Lo siento, chico, hace falta más que esto para vencerme. Todos cayeron en mi trampa, el chico espíritu debe estar muerto ahora, y tu comandante no mueve un dedo por ustedes, ¡están solos! ¡Dejen de hacer tonterías y entréguenme a Hollow! —Dirigió la mano hacia ellos. Cuando Kanade escuchó eso, volteó a ver a Kotori con suma tristeza, ella no hizo nada, solo agachó la cabeza—. Tal vez a ustedes no les importe sus vidas, pero los he observado tanto… ¡Sé que a Hollow sí le importa! ¡Ven ya, Kanade! ¿¡Quieres verlos sufrir más?! ¡¿No te importa ver sus cadáveres?!

—¡Cállate, sé que Satou está vivo! ¡Él no sería derrotado fácilmente! —gritó Tohka, empuñando a Sandalphon, Mio frunció el ceño.

—Bien, ¿¡no vas a venir?! De acuerdo. Keji Batsu (Jaula de castigo). —Una barrera verde rodeó a los chicos y esta se hizo más pequeña conforme ella cerraba su puño, hasta que empezó a aplastar a los chicos.

Una explosión ocurrió en una parte del Fraxinus, Kanade ya no esperó más y fue lista con Raziel para encarar a Mio. Voló lo más rápido posible, nadie pudo detenerla y ahora descendía hasta su altura con un aura aguamarina y con el ceño fruncido.


	41. Chapter 29 part 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. Parte 3:** **Mi última voluntad es verte sonreír**

Mio la vio expectante. Su armadura de batalla de hechicera estaba hecha pedazos, aun así, le quedaba un traje de casi cuerpo completo. Con una combinación de colores verde jade, blanco, negro y detalles con gris metálico y azul cielo. Estos detalles eran pequeños y con la forma de un romboide situado en el cuello, a la altura de los codos, por debajo de las caderas y a media altura de los muslos. Sus guantes y la mayor parte de su torso, así como las piernas eran de color verde jade, con ciertas partes en negro, además de que de las muñecas a un poco más allá del codo estaba de color blanco con ciertos detalles en negro y gris metálico. Lo más característico del traje era que justo en medio, por debajo del pecho habían tres rombos de color gris acomodados perfectamente, como si fueran parte de un rompecabezas, faltándole solo el de la parte superior, para formar un rombo completo.

—¡Suéltalos! ¡Ahora! —Kanade se puso su vestido astral, Mio sintió el auge de energía, por lo que le apuntó con la mano.

—Hunter. —Lanzó tres esferas verdes de energía que Kanade esquivó con facilidad, pero al pasar de ella un poco, las esferas regresaron y una explosión fue creada. Mio no dejó de ver el humo, pero soltó a los chicos, para después unas cadenas los atraparan—. ¡Hunter!

Los fusiló con varias esferas que los dejaron inconscientes, no quiso matarlos, para su sorpresa, Kanade estaba intacta, había usado su barrera para protegerse.

—Está bien, será a tu manera, Hollow… No, Kanade, no los he matado, porque voy a derrotarte, uno contra uno, ¡no volveré a perder! Y cuando por fin te derrote, ¡dejarás de ser un peligro para este mundo!

—Tú… ¿No los mataste? —Kanade esperó el peor escenario, no que le retaran a una pelea, pero de todas formas, estaba enojada y frunció el ceño—. Aunque hayas hecho eso, ¡no puedo perdonarte! ¡Raziel!

Bajó en picada a toda velocidad, Mio creó una katana muy parecida a Raziel y con ella recibió el ataque de la chica, al chocar, una onda de aire se desprendió y la chica de cabello blanco no entendía de donde la hechicera había sacado fuerzas de ese tipo.

—¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Qué clase de arma es esa?! Y se parece a…

—Sí, a tu ángel, después de la operación, lo supe todo. Estos poderes son tuyos, Kanade, es tu sangre la que corre en mis venas. —La chica se sorprendió de sobremanera, esas eran malas noticias, por culpa de ellas, se descuidó y no vio venir la patada en su costilla, así como las otras dos y el golpe en la mejilla que la mandó lejos, cortándole el labio—. Este poder no debe usarlo un ser tan peligroso como tú.

—¡Tampoco lo debe tener la DEM! —Lanzó un mini terremoto espacial, Mio usó su barrera para cubrirse, pero explotó con fuerza, causando que su propio vestido astral fuera desgarrado y su cuerpo quedará expuesto—. ¡Ustedes solo lo usarían con malas intenciones!

—¡Usarlo para proteger a los demás de ustedes no es algo malo! ¡No puedes entender! —Se defendió de los múltiples cortes de la chica, pero ella aumentó la velocidad más y más, hasta que superó todo lo anterior visto por la DEM, logrando cortar su estómago y un muslo.

—¿¡Proteger qué?! ¡Solo le hiciste daño a mis amigos! —Perforó el estómago de Mio con Raziel, salpicándose de sangre, la mujer apretó los dientes.

—¡Razonar con una ignorante es imposible! —Estiró los brazos a los lados y varias cuchillas salieron de su cuerpo, perforando a Kanade y haciéndola sangrar de los brazos y piernas, Mio decidió golpearla a la cara, creando manoplas de la nada—. Con tu poder has matado a mis compañeras, con tu poder destruyes la ciudad, a inocentes, ¡solo traes destrucción, no tienes control!

—¡Cállate! —Kanade le dio un puñetazo y quitó a Raziel de su estómago, la sangre se resbalaba, aunque la chica ya tenía la mejilla hecha una bomba y ensangrentada. Con lo último escuchado, pensó en Shidou y sus amigos, además de Satou—. Tú no… ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡NADA!

—¡Hunter! —En cuanto lanzó la primera esfera, Kanade le respondió con lo mismo, creando varias explosiones entre ellas, envueltas en humo, reanudaron su pelea, aunque no podían verse bien, sus sentidos estaban a la par. Pero la chica tenía experiencia con el dolor, desde el fondo de su corazón, agradecía cada arrastrada que Satou le hizo sufrir en los entrenamientos, por lo que con cada corte de su enemigo, buscaba una abertura en la que daba una patada o golpe, haciéndole sangrar y cortando su mejilla, torso y brazo—. ¡Keji Batsu!

Kanade fue atrapada y la prisión verde fue aplastándola, hasta que quedó agachada y usando toda su fuerza para detener el avance.

«Joder, es fuerte, en serio lo es».

—¡No me daré por vencida! ¡Por todos mis amigos a quienes lastimaste, no perderé! —Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, estos estaban ligeramente rojos y su aura estaba oscureciéndose—. ¡Lo daré todo!

—¡Doble! —Usó la otra mano para aprisionarla más, pero no lograba cerrar su puño, el cuerpo de Kanade temblaba por tanta fuerza que estaba aplicando.

—¡No perderé! Aun si soy un peligro para solo la DEM, y a pesar de todo lo que haya hecho… No puedo morir, hasta que… —Mio fue perdiendo la calma cuando vio que Kanade comenzaba a ponerse de pie, lentamente, sus manos rasguñaron la barrera de ella—. ¡Hasta que vuelva a verlos a todos ellos, no voy a dejar que ustedes me alejen de mis amigos!

—Tú y toda tu raza son un peligro para la mía, admito que eres muy fuerte y tus ideales son los de una niña, ¡te entregaré con Wescott-sama entera o en pedazos! —Sangre resbaló de su nariz, usando más energía de la normal, también escupió un poco de sangre.

Kanade reventó la barrera y en cuanto fue liberada, embistió a Mio hasta caer en el escenario de la Tenguu Arena, que destrozó por completo y golpeó ya en tierra, con los tubos de agua rotos y bañándolas; las aguas limpiaron sus heridas y el agua se volvió oscura por la sangre.

—Tú también eres un espíritu, de hecho, si tienes mi sangre, ¡eres igual a mí! —dijo Kanade mientras seguía golpeándola en donde se pudiera, ya no estaba usando a Raziel, pero sus golpes también eran potentes. Mio reaccionó y esquivó el último, quedando el puño de ella enterrado en los escombros.

—Sí, pero yo tengo control y tú no. Tú solo eres… Un peligro… —Ambas se dieron de golpes que tambaleaban a su rival y se manchaban los nudillos de sangre, así como sus vestidos astrales y las gotas caían al agua que ya estaba a la altura de sus pies—. La DEM solo quiere eliminarlos por el bien de la humanidad…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos solo quieren hacerme pruebas y convertir a personas como tú en un espíritu! ¡Wescott es un desgraciado y un hombre horrible! —Recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que perforó su vestido astral, Mio estaba usando más energía, sobrepasando el límite, siguió golpeándole ahí hasta que rompió sus costillas y Kanade cayó al suelo—. Él… Mira… Lo que te… Hizo…

—Tú no entiendes nuestros objetivos, ni siquiera sabes qué es, lo más seguro. —La tomó del cuello y creó un cuchillo para atacarla, Kanade se quedó viendo los ojos de la mujer, se parecían a los de ella cuando perdió el control por culpa de Ellen y Wescott—. Esto es un precio que tuve que pagar… No es nada más que eso.

—Yo sé lo que se siente… El poder que sientes… ¿No te asustó? ¿No pensaste que… eras algo único y raro? ¿Qué nadie te entiende?

—No soy como tú, Kanade. Yo soy Mio Kuromori, hechicera de la DEM, solo cumplo con lo correcto.

—¿Es esto lo correcto? Solo porque la DEM lo dice… ¿Es así y ya? —preguntó jadeando, estaba con mucho dolor en el estómago y la sangre se resbalaba de su boca, lo sentía en toda la lengua. Mio estaba escupiendo sangre negra—. He matado personas… No sabía lo que hacía, tienes razón… No entiendo, ni creo entender, porque lo que la DEM hace es solo para ese maldito de Wescott… No estás bien, tu cuerpo no lo puede soportar… Estás llegando al límite, el mismo que le hiciste pasar a Satou… Pero él lo hizo para salvarlas… No para matar… Él nunca… Nunca haría daño a un inocente…

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kanade, Mio vio su cuerpo; estaba herida, sangrando y su vestido astral volvió a tapar su cuerpo. Se había esforzado tanto por atraparla que ya estaba a sus pies, incluso estaba hablando mientras jadeaba, con la mirada pérdida. ¿Por qué no se sentía bien? Ella siempre creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, salvando a la humanidad de los espíritus, pero ahora no podía pensar lo mismo.

«No he salvado a nadie… Ellos no entienden el peligro que representan… Aun así, supongo que decidir morir es algo muy difícil, nadie estaría dispuesto». Pero recordó que su plan era dejar fuera a Satou, y lo logró, aunque no lo sabía, se dio cuenta que tal vez él si había dado la vida sin temor. «Esto está mal».

Mio bajó el arma y miró a la chica con tristeza, no había disculpas que dar y no quería intentarlo ahora. Se alejó un poco para observarla mejor. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y escupió otro poco de sangre y la chica sonrió un poco.

Fue en ese momento en el que la hechicera levantó la mano y un disparo de pura energía amarilla les dio directamente, pero Kanade se sorprendió que Mio le defendiera.

—¡Parece que no tienes las agallas necesarias! —Ahora todo estaba hecho pedazos y después de hacer una barrera así de resistente, Mio sangró más de la nariz y frunció el ceño hacia la persona que estaba volando encima de ellos—. De todas formas, Wescott-sama sabía que te quedaba poco tiempo, Mio Kuromori, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que todos los espíritus que atrapaste, te los quedaste para usarlos de carnada, ¡imagina nuestra sorpresa!

—Ellen… —susurró Kanade, estaba severamente cansada pero se levantó, Mio siguió observando a la hechicera. «Pero ella… Me protegió».

—¿¡Me desechan entonces?! —preguntó con fuerza y tono retador.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Iba a pasar desde el principio! ¿Por qué la protegiste? ¿¡Ya te olvidaste de que es un espíritu!? —Mio tomó el hombro de la chica y la movió hacia atrás, poniéndose ella en frente, Ellen arqueó una ceja e hizo una sonrisa cínica—. ¿La cuidarás como a tu hija? La situación de ambas es lamentable, mejor ríndete, no quiero mancharme las manos con tu asquerosa sangre.

—No he olvidado que es un espíritu. —Ella sonrió y le señaló con el dedo—. ¡Pero es mejor que la basura que tengo en frente!

—¡Desgraciada! —Mio lanzó varias de sus esferas cazadoras hacia Ellen, la mayoría fueron esquivadas, pero estas siguieron a Ellen. Kanade estaba en shock, Mio no dejó de ver a su nueva enemiga.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica.

—Porque es lo correcto. Sal de aquí, Kanade, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero por favor, vete de aquí.

—¡Pero! —Lanzó una esfera al lado de la chica, abriendo un hoyo en la pared y luego tomó su mejilla con fuerza para verla a los ojos.

—¡Lárgate! ¿No dijiste que tienes que vivir para verlos de nuevo? ¡Hay gente esperándote! No importa lo que pase, no mires atrás, regresa con los tuyos —dijo mientras gotas de sangre salieron de su boca por gritarle y mancharon la cara de Kanade—. Tú tienes que vivir, muchas personas dieron todo por ti, por no entregarte, y luché contra cada una de ellas, te lo suplico, vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás.

—Mio… —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, justo cuando había logrado que ella entendiera, Ellen había aparecido. La mujer vio que ella no iba a moverse, por lo que la tomó del brazo y la lanzó al hoyo que había hecho.

—¡Vive y no mires atrás, Kanade!

—¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! —Ellen voló hacia el hoyo, pero cadenas que salieron del cuerpo del espíritu la tomaron, así como ella jalaba de ellas para atraerla—. ¡Me estás jodiendo bastante, Mio!

—Tendrás que enterrarme en pedazos, "senpai"… —dijo con mucho énfasis en su última palabra, una venita sobresalía en la cabeza de Ellen.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir! —Después de cortar las cadenas, fue directamente hacia ella para cortarla en dos, pero Mio creó una copia exacta de Raziel, impresionando a la hechicera, aunque era demasiado tarde para detenerse. «¿¡Puede invocar al ángel original?!»

Mio cortó en dos la espada de Ellen, así como parte de su cabello rubio. Una sonrisa burlona se borró de su rostro después de escupir más sangre negra, su ángel artificial de crear armas se fue por el caño.

—Eres tan estúpida, cayendo en esas trucos tan clásicos, senpai…

—¡Me engañaste! ¿¡Cómo es que tienes ese poder?! —Ellen estaba más enojada que nunca, Mio sonreía, pero su mirada ya le traicionaba y se agarraba el estómago. Ellen empezó a sonreír cínicamente—. Lo has logrado, voy a matarte, Mio. Estás en tu limite, ¿¡no es por eso que agarras tu estómago?! ¡¿Vas a dejarla así, Hollow?!

Kanade escuchaba desde fuera de la arena, donde las personas habían sido evacuadas y no había ni un alma, le había costado mucho dar cinco pasos, no solo por el dolor, sino porque escuchaba a Ellen más enojada que nunca en la vida, y por Mio, quien ya estaba en las últimas. La frase de Ellen le había detenido y quería volver, pero las palabras de Mio sobre su supervivencia le hacían dudar.

«Mio, por favor, no hagas más, tú también debiste huir conmigo, Ellen va a matarte». Pensó con preocupación, decidiéndose entre irse o quedarse a pelear, aunque ella estaba muy herida y exhausta.

—¿Mi estómago? Ja… Me lo agarró porque, si lo suelto… no, mejor te lo enseño… —dijo con una sonrisa y soltó su estómago, dejando fluir la sangre negra libremente—. ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaja!

—Estás loca, ¡te mandaré directamente al infierno, donde perteneces! —La golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y Mio se arrodilló pero tomó a Ellen de su armadura, para responderle con un puñetazo, luego dio otro y con el último, cayó al suelo. Ellen la pisó en la espalda.

—¡Ahhh! —Otro pisotón más que causó un leve temblor en el suelo roto, Kanade se tapó los ojos, aunque debieron ser los oídos, para no escuchar más los gritos—. ¡Aghht! Ah… Uh…

Ellen se alejó de ella para seguir con su objetivo original, pero cadenas salieron del piso y la atraparon, la mujer no podía creerlo y se giró para ver que Mio estaba con la mano estirada.

«¿Qué estás esperando, Kanade? Aun siento tu energía, no tienes porque oír esto… No tienes por qué estar aquí, vete ya».

—¿¡Por qué no te mueres?!

—Aun no estoy hecha… Pedazos…

—Destruiste mi espada y mis armas, pero te daré la muerte que pides a gritos, ¡te irás al infierno! —Se movió aun con las cadenas, pues ya no tenían la fuerza para detenerle. Tomó a Mio del cabello, este ya estaba suelto, para ver que ya estaba perdiendo todo el conocimiento, pero seguía burlándose de ella.

—¿Al infierno? ¿El agujero de donde te sacó el bastardo de mi jefe? —dijo con una sonrisa, su rostro era en parte, irreconocible después de tantos golpes y sangre.

—¡Cállate! —Le metió un último golpe para dejarla en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, su pie fue atrapado, Ellen bufó y arrugó la mirada.

—Puedo hacer esto… Todo el día…

—¡DETENTE! —Kanade destrozó la pared para detener la masacre y cuando vio el cuerpo de Mio, quien aún se movía solo por voluntad, no pudo evitar llorar.

—¿No lo pudiste soportar, eh? —Ellen levantó a Mio con ganas de hacer maldades, por lo que preparó el puñetazo—. ¡Enloquece!

—Puf… —Ellen se detuvo, cuando Mio le escupió sangre hacia su cara.

—¡Maldita basura!

Kanade la fulminó con un terremoto espacial del tamaño de una pelota, que estalló y alejó a Ellen, dejándola casi por completo desnuda y sangrada. El cuerpo apaleado cayó en los brazos de la espíritu.

—No tenías… Porque volver… Casi mato a los tuyos…

—No hables o si no… Te llevaré-

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de ella—. No, ya no.

—No seas tonta, Kotori puede ayudarte, ¡ella te salvará! Serás bienvenida, en Ratatoskr, estoy segura que podemos hacer… —Estaba derramando más lágrimas, la mujer veía borroso y sombras, casi no distinguía a la chica, a excepción de su largo cabello blanco que le hizo sonreír, parecía un fantasma de caricatura.

—Tus palabras… No van con tus lágrimas… Está bien, después de lo que me dijiste… Lo entendí, no había salvado a nadie… En tanto tiempo, tanto… que había hecho… Pero al menos, te salvé a ti. También me gustó golpear a Ellen, aunque fueron pocos golpes… Valió la pena, ¿viste su cara? Ja… ja… ja… —Sonrió, lo que dijo fue gracioso para la chica, por lo que sonrió, Mio lo alcanzó a ver—. Oh… ¿Estás sonriéndome? Ríete… Es gracioso… Ríete… Conmigo.

—Je… —Kanade dejó caer sus lágrimas y terminó haciendo caso—. Jajaja… je… jeje…

—Eso… sí, ríete, todo está bien… Eres libre y yo… —Escuchó su risa que fue una bendición, era de las pocas acciones que apreciaba mucho, porque ella siempre era tan seria por sus objetivos que nadie reía a su lado, mucho menos ella. La risa fue disminuyendo, Mio cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, la risa se volvió llanto, Kanade puso sus manos y cabeza encima de su cuerpo. «Mamá, disculpa a tu hija que nunca te hizo caso cuando le dijiste que fuera solo una ama de casa, una maestra o una secretaria. En vez de eso, tiré todo a la basura y me dediqué a cazar niñas ingenuas como Kanade, quien ríe ahora, aunque ya no puedo escucharla. ¿Me perdonarás por dejarte sola cuando siempre es al revés? ¿Me perdonarás tú, Kanade?»

Sus latidos fueron lentos, y así el llanto de la espíritu era tan fuerte que hacía eco en lo que quedaba del escenario. Pensaba con fuerza: "no te mueras, por favor". Una energía de color azul se desprendió de sus manos, siendo absorbida por Mio, quien ya no podía pensar siquiera. Desde arriba, en el Fraxinus, Kotori logró encontrarlos por medio del zoom, había recogido los cuerpos de Hikari, Tohka y Shidou cuando vio las cosas más calmadas, y ahora por fin encontró a la chica. La transportó de regreso y sus llantos fueron completamente audibles, así como sus energías decrecían más y más, las heridas de Mio se curaban, pero las de Kanade se volvían peores.

—¡Kanade!

—¡No la dejes morir, no mueras! No, por favor… —dijo entre sollozos.

—Tú… —Kotori y Reine se dieron cuenta de que ella la estaba curando inconscientemente, por lo que no la alejaron del cuerpo, tampoco es como si Kanade fuera dejarse—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, ¡alguien que consiga un donante!

—Dale la mía.

—¿¡Kanade?!

—Tú también has perdido mucha sangre, no hay forma de que le puedas dar la suficiente.

—Mi sangre le hizo esto, pero de seguro la DEM la modificó. Si es la mía, ¡sé que puede salvarse! —dijo con total decisión—. Por favor, Kotori.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor!

—¡Levántenla y llévensela a tratamiento! —Kanade sonrió aliviada, sin darse cuenta cuanta energía ya había pasado. Se llevaron a las dos con mucho cuidado hacia otro cuarto.

Hicieron todo lo posible, Kanade dio parte de su sangre, no había manera de saber qué tipo de sangre era la de Mio, pero estaba ciertamente contaminada. Sin embargo, Kotori decidió dar parte de su sangre también, aunque no en tantas cantidades, así como Kannazuki y Reine le dieron de su parte, no había certeza de que se combinaran, pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se lograría.

Fueron horas de operación, en la que le cerraron y costuraron piel para cerrar heridas graves, también se le conectó a un respirador, Kanade ya no vio el proceso, se desmayó.

Al final de tantas horas, en las que solo las chicas despertaron sin saber nada de lo que pasó, Mio logró estabilizar sus latidos, pero no despertó ni en dos días siguientes, tampoco lo hizo Satou ni Hikari, Kanade tampoco. Los cuatro habían ejercido casi todo lo que tenían.

Tal vez no lo haría, tal vez sí, pero eso es algo que solo con el tiempo podrá saberse.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de los Itsuka, esta vez solo se encontraban frente al televisor que apenas se acababa de apagar, Nightmare, Berserk y Diva, quienes suspiraban de alivio al ver que todo ya había acabado, no de la mejor manera, pero ya estaban a salvo, aunque aún seguían preocupadas por la condición de los chicos.

―Lo bueno es que todos ya están estables… ―dijo Berserk, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, aliviada.

―Eso es cierto, pero... esta batalla ha causado heridas de todo tipo ―comentó Diva, quién misteriosamente había dejado la consola a un lado―. Yo solo espero que los demás estén bien, y más por Satou, quién fue el que más sufrió en toda la pelea, se excedió demasiado…

―Hmm… me pregunto qué pasará con la hechicera de la DEM ―murmuró Nightmare, mientras pensaba detenidamente algunas respuestas posibles.

―Ni idea, supongo que lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo.

―Tienes razón, Berserk, pero sin duda alguna, toda la pelea fue emocionante hasta el final, pero casi nadie salió ileso, y ahora, los que más pelearon, están profundamente dormidos, descansando.

―¡No hay que perder las esperanzas, recuerden que ya están en el Fraxinus! ―dijo Nightmare, con algo de ánimo―. No hay nadie mejor que Ratatoskr para sanarlos, ya verán que se van a reponer.

―Hmm… bueno, tienes razón…

Diva se levantó del sillón en donde estaba reposando y caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador.

―¿Tienes hambre…?

―Sí, necesito estar lista para el jefe final.

―Claro…

―¡Bueno, gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí! ―Dijo Berserk, alzando la voz, y rápidamente, Nightmare llegó a un lado suyo.

―Si tienen cualquier duda, o si quieren expresar alguna opinión sobre el capítulo, ¡no duden en dejarlo en su review o por MP!

―¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima! ―dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, algo que era casi imposible por aquí.

«Bueno… parece que saben trabajar en equipo… cuando quieren»


	42. Chapter 30 part 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30. Parte 1: Lo que dejó la catástrofe.**

Regresemos un poco el tiempo, a un momento en el que llegó un poco de calma al Fraxinus, también fue el momento en que se desató una lluvia tranquila, en donde las gotas que caían en la aeronave causaban un ruido notable que podía compararse con la sonaja de un bebé.

Así como el agua se escurrió en la nave, también de la frente y mejillas del equipo de Fraxinus que dieron todo de sí por curar las heridas de los jóvenes que habían vencido a sus enemigos, a pesar de todo. Limpiaron heridas, pusieron alcohol donde hubo falta, también inyectaron antídoto contra la DECE; esa sustancia que les quitaba sus poderes a los espíritus y que ahora, Ratatoskr tenía una cura para hacerle frente.

De todas las camas ahí puestas, Kotori no alejaba sus ojos y en estos se reflejaba el rostro con manchones de sangre de Satou; tenía el pulso bajo, nada estable, sus energías habían decrecido y había sido herido en más de una manera; Reine era la única que lo había visto derramar lágrimas con un rostro tan triste que parecía más un cadáver que cualquier otra cosa, como si le hubieran arrebatado sus sentimientos, que ya no quedaba señal de vida en él, tal vez por eso, puso por encima de todo a su razón para seguir peleando, a pesar que ya no tenía ganas ni de moverse, al final no se dio por vencido, hizo las cosas tan rápido en el último momento, que la analista pensó que no fue por desesperación, sino porque ya no quería seguir ahí, aguantándolo.

¿Aguantando qué?

Ella misma no lo supo, pero tenía que ver con la idol que no tenía ni una herida, solo estaba inconsciente por una descarga eléctrica que ni dejó marca en su cabeza, igual que la de Yoshino. Kanade sí quedó marcada ligeramente, la de las gemelas Yamai era más reciente por lo que se notaban los dedos de Satou en sus frentes, marcas de un rojo amapola.

Kotori estuvo preocupada por todos, pero sobre todo por los que estaban más heridos. Kanade, a pesar de todo, podría curarse y necesitaría mucho reposo, pero el estado de Mio Kuromori, su enemiga, era tan lamentable y doloroso que fue muy difícil quedarla viendo. No solo por la sangre, sino porque la cantidad de golpes que le dieron fue con toda la intención de romperle toda la cara, la verdad es que su cuerpo aguantó todos esos daños porque Kanade le había ayudado con un poder extraño del que nunca habían visto.

La mayoría de su cuerpo estaba hinchado, sangrado y su rostro sería completamente vendado a excepción de los ojos y las fosas nasales, por dentro, los daños eran como mínimo, graves. Tanto que hasta Kotori dudó si ella volvería a caminar o a vivir una vida normal o tan siquiera volver a sonreír. Por ahora, lo más importante era salvarle la vida con las transfusiones de sangre, ni los expertos en el tema daban ninguna especulación, de aquí lo único que se podía hacer, era esperar.

—No entiendo —dijo la comandante para sí misma, al ver a Kanade ser tratada y vendada por donde hiciera falta, Reine le escuchó por estar a un lado de ella—. Siendo la persona que eres… ¿Estaré pensando mal sobre ti? Nos hizo tanto daño, todos están heridos de alguna manera, y aun así, la trajiste contigo, llorando… ¿Qué pasó en esa pelea?

—Creo que algo se le ha pegado un poco de Shin. —Reine sonrió un poco—. Pero estaba realmente enojada, yo también sospecho que en esta media hora han pasado más cosas de las que podemos entender.

—Ah… Todo pasó tan rápido, debí de haberlos ayudado, pero me quedé viendo y confíe demasiado en ellos, se lo cargué todo a Satou. Esta vez no tuve a Shidou a mi lado, cielos… Yo… —Kotori sonrió con amargura y quiso llorar, pero se aguantó. De hecho, puso los brazos con fuerza en la cama donde descansaba Tohka y agachó la cabeza—. Yo siempre lo he regañado y tratado mal, pero… Él siempre ha hecho todo lo posible y lo ha hecho bien. Yo he sido tan… Injusta con él, que lo he puesto en peligro en muchas ocasiones, esto solo es…

Apretó los puños en intento de contenerse, además de que jaló aire con esfuerzo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo de Tohka; el ataque múltiple de Mio le dañó los brazos, las piernas y su costado izquierdo, le había quemado la piel y abierto también, además de las curitas en la cara por un ataque de Shidou, estaba vendada en todas las partes dañadas. Hikari estaba de la misma manera e incluso, él estaba con más curitas por tantos cortes en el cuerpo.

—Kotori… Lo peor ya ha pasado. —Reine la tomó de los hombros y habló con tranquilidad—. Todo va a estar bien. Dejemos la habitación, tú también tienes que descansar.

—Está bien… Gracias. —Así las dos dejaron la gran habitación, así como a los expertos trabajaron en Mio, corrieron las cortinas para que no se viera nada.

Pasó una hora, en ese tiempo, los especialistas del equipo médico del Fraxinus hicieron todo lo posible, incluso pidieron un respirador para Mio, quedando estable pero que sería supervisada con cada hora que pasara por si su pulso se detenía. Kotori se fue a comer paletas para tranquilizarse, estuvo un rato con Reine, en el que ambas estuvieron calladas. Luego, ella regresó a la habitación, pero se quedó sentada en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas, fuera del cuarto.

Hasta que los especialistas salieron del cuarto.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Horrible, no estábamos preparados para ver una persona tan lastimada, ha sido peor que todo lo demás. Comandante, no sabemos qué va a pasar con la hechicera, todos los demás están estables y despertaran cuando estén mejor, hay que darles tiempo —explicó con cansancio el jefe del grupo de seis—. Sus heridas tardaran en sanar, como en otras ocasiones, pero no será imposible y bueno, tal vez sus poderes les ayude a no dejar cicatrices, de Hikari-san y la hechicera lo dudo mucho. Y por el ritmo de Satou-san, también es posible que quede con cicatrices. Pero hay que esperar, comandante, si quiere, puede pasar ahora. Regresaremos en una hora para un chequeo.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo su trabajo. —Kotori entró a la habitación para ver a todos, solo la cama de Mio, que era la primera que se veía al entrar, estaba tapada por las cortinas.

—Uh… Hmm… Ah… —Se quejó Tohka al tratar de incorporarse, pero terminó cayéndose en la cama, también se agarró el brazo izquierdo, apretando los ojos.

—No te muevas, Tohka —advirtió Kotori, llegando a su lado—. No tiene mucho que trataron tus heridas, estarás bien, pero no debes moverte.

—¿Y Hikari? Más bien, ¿dónde están todos? —Volteó a la izquierda para ver a Hikari, con curitas en la cara y con vendas en los brazos como ella—. Esa maldita hechicera nos atrapó y nos lanzó muchas esferas verdes, de ahí… No recuerdo más.

—Sí, después de eso quedaste inconsciente, junto con Hikari, pero están bien ahora. Y los demás también están descansando, no te preocupes. Y eso deberías hacer tú.

—Kotori, me duele el estómago, ¿qué me pasó? —preguntó casi al mismo tiempo que tocó su costado izquierdo y arrugó el rostro por el dolor.

—Te dije que no te movieras, no estás bien aún.

—Pero me duele…

—Lo sé, ya pasará —dijo para calmarla y le acarició la cabeza—. Si descansas, ese dolor desaparecerá, ya verás.

Tohka no dijo nada y mejor sonrió. Fue ahí cuando Yoshino fue despertando poco a poco, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo gris.

—¿Shidou-san? —preguntó al sentarse en la cama, Kotori se volteó, la niña estaba muy confundida—. ¿Kotori-san?

—¡Ugh! ¿Qué ha pasado, Yoshino? ¿Dónde está la sorpresa de Shidou-kun? —Yoshinon habló con su voz chillona, pero llena de confusión—. Ah, Kotori-chan, no sabía que estaba ahí… Eh, Shidou-kun te preparó una sorpresa a ti también, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Sorpresa? Yoshino, ¿no recuerdas nada más? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Recuerdo que Shidou habló a casa, era él, estoy segura, pero… Luego no sé qué pasó. Me duele la cabeza al tratar de recordar. —Kotori sonrió con alivio, no quería decirle nada sobre todo el drama que vivieron, aunque al ver su cabeza girar a los alrededores, supo que sería imposible no contarle—. ¿Qué pasó, Kotori-san? ¿Por qué Satou-san está…?

Cuando lo vio bien, notó las heridas que no terminaban de cerrarse de su rostro, además de que su chamarra blanca estaba a un lado, sobre una silla, llena de sangre. Kotori llegó a tiempo para abrazarla.

—Calma, calma, lo vas a despertar y él debe descansar. Pasaron muchas cosas, Yoshino, pero de alguna forma, obligaron a Shidou a hacerte esa llamada y no solo a ti, la DEM nos puso una trampa a todos. No te preocupes, todo ya está bien.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, Yoshino —dijo Tohka, mientras seguía acostada—. Y me duele el estómago.

—Sí, sí, ¿ves? Dejemos a Tohka y los demás para que puedan descansar. —Kotori se llevó a Yoshino fuera de la habitación, cuando estaban por la puerta, la siguiente en despertar fue Miku.

—Uh… Me duele la cabeza… —Se levantó con mucha pesadez, pero ella estaba completamente bien.

—Miku.

—¿Estás bien, Miku-san? —preguntó la niña con marioneta, preocupada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? Por cierto, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —Empezó a revisar a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Satou, inconsciente, se asustó un poco por la cercanía, pues las camas estaban algo juntas—. ¿Por qué está durmiendo a mi lado?

—Miku, cálmate y ven conmigo. Y no hables tan fuerte, Satou debe descansar mucho, esta vez, él los salvó a todos, así que no digas nada.

—¿Salvar de qué? —preguntó confundida—. Yo no recuerdo nada, estaba dormida y me acabo de levantar. Incluso tengo mi pijama…

—Ven y te contaré todo.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —Tohka lo gritó y Kotori sacó una paleta del bolsillo para darle en la cabeza—. ¡Hey!

—Cierra la boca, todos están heridos y merecen descanso. Hazlo por Hikari que te despertó y por Satou que te salvó la vida de una muerte segura, cállate y descansa, Tohka. —Después del regaño hostil, Tohka no hizo pucheros y se puso seria.

—¿Por qué Satou… no despierta? —preguntó preocupada.

—Porque… Se esforzó mucho y debe descansar, así que déjalo en paz, Tohka.

«Kotori se ve preocupada… Y no solo Satou-san está herido, también Tohka, Hikari y Kanade. ¿Qué pasó?» Miku terminó viendo las cortinas grises. «¿Quién está ahí?»

—Trataré de dormir, Kotori. Lo siento. Pero él estará bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, esto… No es nada, sabes que él es muy fuerte —dijo con una sonrisa forzada, pero Tohka le creyó y cerró los ojos para dormir—. Vámonos.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, terminaron en el pasillo principal, de ahí, fueron a un cuarto que tenía toda la fachada de ser una sala de hogar, además de que había una máquina con bebidas y alguna comida chatarra. Ellas tomaron asiento.

—¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Tohka? —preguntó Miku, esta vez estaba seria, se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa falsa que había hecho la comandante.

—Sí, lo es —dijo, viendo de reojo a Yoshino, la idol entendió la indirecta—. Pero hay que darle tiempo para que se recupere, es todo.

—Ya entendí. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué todos están lastimados? ¿Dónde está Darling?

—Shidou también está dormido y un poco herido, está con las gemelas Yamai en un cuarto al lado del que ustedes salieron. No se preocupen, están bien. —Eso calmó a las dos chicas—. Y sobre lo que pasó… No alcanzo a entender cómo, pero la DEM se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, esta es la segunda vez que caemos en una trampa de ellos. De alguna manera, controlaron la mente de Shidou para reunir a todas en lugares distintos, creo que a ti te hicieron otra cosa, de alguna manera los controlaron, no termino de entender cómo fue posible.

—¿Otra vez bebieron algo raro? La última vez los envenenaron así.

—Cierto, no lo sé con certeza, no he podido pensar en ello. Todo fue muy rápido —dijo con cansancio—. Miku… Sé que no puedes… Yo también lo juzgué mal por mucho tiempo, pero si Hikari y Satou no estuvieran con nosotros, ahora estaría llorando y mis lágrimas no se detendrían. Tú ni siquiera estarías aquí. Nadie de ustedes…

Miku se impresionó y agachó un poco la cabeza, su última experiencia con él fue cuando visitó a Shidou, pero eso estuvo mal, ella se comportó cortante y se alejó de él lo más que pudo, ni siquiera quería hablarle. ¿Y ahora le debía la vida? Pero si no lo había visto, aunque Kotori no mentía nunca con estas cosas, hay cosas que solo con decirlas, no se creen.

—Ya veo… —susurró, Yoshino sí agachó la cabeza mientras su marioneta le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Será cómo… aquella vez que peleó con Kanade-san?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir Kotori—. Es decir… Él está muy cansado, igual que aquella vez, pero… Va a estar bien, Yoshino. Sus heridas no son tan graves como esa vez, en unos días, estoy segura que despertará.

—Espero que… Sí…

«Aunque no sé cuanta sangre haya perdido ni quise ver el informe médico, creo que yo también quiero creer que todo estará bien». Kotori hizo otra sonrisa falsa para expresar "seguridad" en sus palabras, en el fondo, ella quería llorar y que alguien le abrazara, entonces lloraría en su pecho hasta que ya no pudiera más. Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte y no derramar ninguna lágrima, tenía que hacerlo como comandante del Fraxinus.

En unos minutos más, en los que nadie dijo nada, pasos apresurados se escucharon y entonces, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Shidou con su camisa rota y enteramente bien.

—¿¡Qué pasó?! ¡Kotori, te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¿¡Qué le pasó a Kanade, a Hikari y a Satou?! —preguntó Shidou, jalando aire, Kotori fue la primera en abrazarlo con fuerza, él se extrañó por ese comportamiento—. ¿Kotori?

—¡Onii-chan! —Se refugió en sus brazos como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en un minuto, pero no fue violenta, sino se pegó a él, como cuando juntas dos imanes. Shidou la cargó en sus brazos porque ella había saltado y su cabeza estaba al lado de la suya, descansando en su hombro, por lo que pudo susurrar—: Te amo…

Él abrió los ojos de golpe, Miku pensó en saltar también, pero al ver como Kotori estaba a su lado, tan impulsiva y con la preocupación consumada para dar paso al alivio y en parte, a la felicidad, se detuvo completamente, por lo que se volvió a sentar.

Kotori debía explicaciones a Shidou, pues él estaba consolándola ahora y acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla, también la apapachó como nunca lo había hecho antes, en sus brazos, es como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña de diez años.


	43. Chapter 30 part 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30. Parte 2: Paraíso oscuro.**

En anteriores circunstancias, sería un espacio en blanco, reflejando el vacío y la iluminación, tal vez la consciencia, pero ahora eso no estaba presente, lo único brillante era él.

En un espacio totalmente oscuro, del que no había certeza si era infinito o no.

Estaba acostado con las extremidades algo dobladas, como si un borracho hubiera caído a causa del alcohol, como si estuviera totalmente exhausto, tanto que ni siquiera le interesó acomodarse. Flotando. Con el cabello negro tapándole la cara, no se movía ni un milímetro, tampoco había ruidos de ningún tipo, tenía la boca abierta levemente, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no había dicho nada, en mucho tiempo.

Silencio. Vacío. Sin sustancia. Sin emoción. Sin propiedad.

Irónico. Este estado vegetal, tenía mucho tiempo que no volvía a él. Lo hizo durante entrenamiento, cuando aprendió a controlar sus poderes y a entender la naturaleza de estos.

Lo hizo en esta soledad, en este mundo; su mundo.

En este paraíso, antes iluminado, ahora de oscuridad.

"Yo… Tenía mucho miedo… ¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí!" Esas palabras aparecieron flotando en la oscuridad, incluso la voz de Miku se escuchó, con el mismo sentimiento y tono que lo habría hecho una persona que ha visto a su héroe, salvarle la vida.

Sí, con la misma emoción que lo habría tenido por Shidou, su amigo. Por esa persona que no era él, la persona que, de hecho, jamás sería.

Competir con Shidou era un suicidio, sobre todo si se trataba del amor o el cariño de las chicas, no importa lo que hiciera, no importa lo mucho que se esforzara, así como esta vez, no importó nada de lo que hizo, a excepción del resultado: todos estaban vivos, los había salvado a todos.

«Ella estaba tan feliz». Su pensamiento hizo eco en todo el lugar, las letras se movieron y se eliminaron algunas en chispas de color rojo, en el orden correcto para formar otra oración, solo que ahora, él recordó cómo sucedió y eso apareció también, como si fuera una proyección de una película.

"Gracias por salvarme". Luego pegó un brinco, mientras sangraba de uno de sus costados, sangre se resbaló por el lugar, recordó como se había dejado engañar, como si fuera un novato.

«Fui tan idiota». Su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, "idiota" se repitió varias veces. Ella no haría eso por él, por Shidou era un hecho, lo peor es que lo sabía, era consciente de su relación con la idol, de la que no sabía si la veía como su favorita, o como algo más…

Tal vez, como si fuera su hermana.

¿Su madre?

¿Su mejor amiga?

La imagen de Miku frente suyo, como si estuviera viéndola de verdad, con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes de emoción, un rostro que no le pertenecía o al que no tenía derecho a ver. Tal vez era eso. Y eso que ella no estaba muerta.

La veía exactamente como a su madre y padre que ya no estaban a su lado. Algo que se le escaparía siempre de las manos, que nunca estaría cerca por más que quisiera.

Tocó su mejilla, pero como no tenía idea de cómo se sentía su piel porque nunca la había rozado siquiera, y cuando la salvó, no pudo pensar en nada de eso, no sintió nada al hacerlo. Este mundo era suyo, pero aun estando ella aquí, para él estaba vacía. Gotas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Miku desapareció y él quedó con el brazo estirado.

— **Todos tus amigos fueron controlados.**

Satou guardó silencio y derramó lágrimas de igual forma, ya no podía gemir, lo había hecho desde que había despertado. Se vio reflejado afuera, en el mundo real, quemó las máquinas a su alrededor, su cuerpo emitió rayos que lo rodearon y quemaron sus sábanas y ropa, además de alejar a Tohka; fue la única que se dio cuenta y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

De manera natural, el chico se calmó, Mikael fue la causa. Apareció en su paraíso de oscuridad para dejar que llorara en su pecho, era el mundo del chico, ahí podía tocar a su ángel y escucharlo todo lo que quisiera. Los estados de coma para Satou significaba relajación y meditación, gracias a su ángel, no había forma de que él se quedara sin despertar.

Sin embargo, tres días habían pasado desde lo de Mio y lo primero en ocurrir fue esta descarga que se desprendió de su cuerpo, de ahí, otros dos días habían pasado y él seguía en las mismas, pero por voluntad propia.

— **Satou. ¿Por qué no quieres despertar?** —preguntó su ángel.

—¿Puedes estar defectuoso? —No había hablado, seguía llorando, pero era como si fuera un acto mecánico; un llanto sin emociones, sin quejidos, parecía que no tenía dolor, pero las apariencias engañan.

— **No.**

—Yo sí. —Su frase hizo eco y reinó el silencio.

Afuera, su cuerpo estaba privado de todo movimiento, también tenía una especie de casco en la cabeza, para el encefalograma. Sus descargas continuaron desde la primera, a veces eran intensas y otras, solo lo rodeaban, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo, el aparato mostraba lecturas que una persona experimenta, según los especialistas, cuando se tienen pesadillas o por consumo en sobredosis de estimulantes.

— **¿No estás preocupado por ellos?**

—Están bien. No me necesitan.

— **¿No los necesitas?**

El silencio reinó de nuevo, pero su ángel lo veía igual que cuando murieron sus padres, tal vez, un poco peor, porque no estaba enojado con nadie, solo consumado por la tristeza. Eso no era bueno.

"¡Satou!"

"Tohka, idiota, está dormido".

"Umu… Es que no sé si me escucha, pensé que hablar fuerte ayudaría". Las palabras fueron apareciendo de un color blanco, además de las voces de Tohka y Kaguya.

"Advertencia. Podrías despertarlo o hacerlo tener pesadillas, si eso pasa, nos dejará tostados". Satou no hizo nada ni cuando las escuchó en vivo, esto solo era un recuerdo que su ángel le estaba haciendo escuchar.

"Bueno, lo que sea. La última vez lo desperté de esa manera, Satou, tus heridas ya sanaron". Informó Tohka. "Todo está bien, incluso Kanade ya despertó pero Kotori ya la mandó a dormir. Y… Estoy preocupada por ti, por favor, despierta ya, Satou".

"Corrección. Estamos preocupadas, y gracias por salvarnos, Satou. No sé si fui yo, pero creo que te herí". Yuzuru sonó apenada y triste.

"Cierto, yo también no sabía lo que hacía, y no te preocupes, ¡casi no hiciste nada! Incluso Yoshino no tiene ni una herida, tampoco Miku, así que todas estamos bien, no te preocupes, tú… No hiciste nada malo, ¡nosotras caímos en su trampa, no puedo creerlo!"

"Satou, despierta, no sé si Kotori ha hablado contigo, pero… Ella está muy preocupada por ti, incluso te vigila todos los días, ¡de verdad!" Tohka sonó más preocupada de lo usual, pero el chico que escuchaba, solo cerró la boca y siguió viendo la oscuridad.

"Y-Yo también… Quiero que despiertes, Satou-san. No sé si te causé problemas como Yuzuru-san o Kaguya-san, pero… Lo siento si fue así. Espero que puedas escucharme… T-Tohka-san… ¿De verdad él nos escucha?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¿Y por qué Kotori-san no lo hace?"

"Pues… No sé, ¡pero así despertó la última vez! Esto funciona, te lo aseguro". Sonó insegura y la niña quitó un poco la tristeza de su rostro.

Satou hizo la mano como si estuviera estrujando algo, al mismo tiempo, esas palabras y voces se hicieron pedazos, él sabía que ellas estaban a salvo, eso era todo lo que tenía que saber, por eso las hizo pedazos para ya no escuchar nada, para volver a su deseado silencio, para volver a ser el de hace meses, cuando lo había perdido todo.

«¿Por qué me duele tanto?»

Afuera, ese destrozo de recuerdos, se manifestó en electricidad que hizo fallar todos los aparatos conectados a él, Kanade también fue tocada por ellos, así como Reine, quien se alejó lo más rápido posible. Un espectáculo de telarañas eléctricas fue observado por los ojos azules de la chica, rodeando el cuerpo de Satou y extendiéndose hasta el techo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la chica de cabello blanco, muy preocupada, Reine le tomó del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

—Pasa a menudo, Satou tiene pesadillas… O eso creemos. Cuando eso sucede, utiliza sus poderes de manera inconsciente, por suerte, no siempre son tan intensas como ahora, ni duran tanto.

—¿Qué? —La vio directamente a los ojos, la analista negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cuál es la explicación, Kanade.

—¿Pesadillas? —Ella pensó que él estaba sufriendo, pero tampoco entendía—. ¿Sigue herido?

—No. Todas sus heridas se han curado y por lo que puedo ver, sus energías han vuelto. Su pulso es normal, todo está bien, pero también Kotori no sabe qué tiene, por eso lo vigila constantemente.

—¿Me puede escuchar? —preguntó inocentemente. Mientras descansaba, escuchó a Tohka decirlo en voz alta, que todo lo podía escuchar el chico, así estuviera dormido y en coma. Reine sabía que eso era mentira, pero que era tan popular hacerlo y por la situación, sonrió amablemente.

—Claro que sí, Kanade. —Así, hizo que el rostro de la chica se iluminara con esperanza.

«¡Ya sé!» Ella pensó en una brillante idea, gracias a Hikari, podía hablar con él mentalmente, entonces, lo intentó. «¡Satou! ¿Me escuchas?»

Esperó pero la electricidad seguía ahí, era más pequeña la red ahora, pero no pudo escuchar su voz, ni escucharlo pensar, es como si estuviera desconectado.

«No funciona, Kanade. Algo no deja que nos escuche, ni nosotros a él».

—¡Hikari! —gritó al instante, pero se giró a todos lados y no lo vio, hasta que entró por la puerta.

—Adivinaste. —Kanade se acercó con algo de velocidad, sonrió de felicidad y lo abrazó, él no se esperó eso pero se sonrojó ligeramente. No era la primera, Kotori también lo había abrazado y Yoshino igual, así como Shidou. Todo era casi, como en los viejos tiempos—. Supe que estabas despierta, aunque ya es bastante tarde.

—Hikari, a pesar de lo de Mio, estás bien… —Ella sonrió, pero luego vio con tristeza a su otro amigo—. Satou no me deja acercarme… Bueno, no sé si él está haciendo esto…

—No lo sé, creo que su estado tiene que ver.

—¿Su estado? Si él solo está cansado, ¿verdad, Reine? —Sus palabras fueron absolutas, él entendió todo; Kanade no sabía en verdad lo que era un estado de coma, de seguro que se lo habían ocultado para no asustarla, igual que hicieron con Yoshino.

—Bueno, ya entendí, Reine no tiene que decirme nada.

—Sé que Satou despertará muy pronto, quiero verlo despierto, ¡debo agradecerle todo! Todo lo que hizo… Lo que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa. —En ese momento, la red eléctrica se cortó al instante. Todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, como si algo hubiera estallado.

«Ella no tiene… La culpa». Pensó en su mundo oscuro, afuera, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

¿Miku tenía la culpa?

¿A quién mataba ahora para sanar su dolor?

¿Quién era el culpable?

¿¡Por qué no podía ser feliz?!

Cada pelea dura era un golpe directo a su corazón, estaba advertido hasta el cansancio, desde el principio por su ángel, de los dolores, del desgaste, del cansancio, del peso que tendría que cargar, de la responsabilidad, de todos esos factores que engloban, para él, enfrentarse en una batalla contra uno o más adversarios.

Estaba advertido de cómo sería su vida desde que se volvió un espíritu. Aceptó los poderes, aceptó su nueva vida. ¿Y qué vida ha sido esa?

Cazó a los responsables equivocados.

Decidió protegerlos y ellos le dieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, solo les faltaba regalar su corazón, cuerpo y alma, solo eso, de ahí, él entendió que lo tenía todo.

Prometió cuidarlos de todo mal, de no volver a hacerles daño, pero incluso en eso, falló.

Se hizo débil.

También había fallado a su promesa, desde hace semanas, con Kurumi Tokisaki, de su mundo.

Fue engañado por su corazón. "Tal vez es porque siempre he estado enfermo", pensaba él. Su corazón lo traicionó, antes no hubiera sentido nada por pelear con Kaguya o por siquiera electrificarlas un poco, pero cada golpe que les dio y que ellas, además, le dieron, fue un acuchilleo a su corazón.

Para cuando regresó con Reine, teniendo en brazos a Miku, el mal ya estaba hecho. Su corazón se había hecho pedazos y esa desesperación de salvarles, perdió toda la fuerza, solo siguió por voluntad, pero quería gritar y llorar, quería destruirlo todo, quería acabar en su mundo, donde nada lo molesta, donde no siente nada en absoluto.

Donde él es dios. Ahí, donde sus padres están vivos en recuerdos que, a veces, llegan a su mente. Ahí, donde puede ser tan fuerte como quiera. Ahí, donde nadie lo puede derrotar. Ahí, donde todo está bien. Ahí…

Su corazón es su hogar.

Ahí también están sus tesoros; sus amigos a quienes quiere y ama.

Es el lugar donde está su máxima protección; su ángel guardián.

Están todas las heridas que le causó la DEM, no las olvidará nunca.

Hay un lugar extraño, en donde estaba Miku. Un lugar especial, tanto que está cerca al de sus padres, pero al contrario del de ellos, que está perfecto a la vista y es una obra de arte, pues él los ve como si fuera una pintura, el de Miku está arañado, quebrado, oscuro por partes y cuarteado, no se puede ver bien. Así están todas las heridas que le causó la DEM, solo que estas últimas no tienen manchas negras.

Kanade le habló a Satou, pero pidió privacidad a los otros dos.

—Te extraño, Satou. Es mi culpa que estés así, a pesar de tu entrenamiento, no soy tan fuerte. Creo que me preparaste para esto, pero lo primero que hice fue lo que siempre me dijiste que no hiciera… Soy una idiota, te escuché todas las veces… Pero no pude pensar en nada, más que en entregarme —dijo con mucha tristeza, para luego abrazarlo—. Iba a hacer esto luego, pero Tohka dice que escuchas, todos lo dicen. Entonces, supongo que lo haces ahora… Tal vez tu cuerpo no te obedece y por eso no despiertas…

Lo abrazó con un poco de más fuerza y recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Estoy bien, todas estamos… Lo hiciste a tiempo, no lo vi, pero sé que te esforzaste, siempre haces de más, Kotori también te lo agradece y sin ti… Yo estaría… —Se detuvo al pensar en el destino cruel que él había evitado—. Reine regañó a Tohka por querer abrazarte, pero… Quería hacer esto desde el principio, espero no te haga tener pesadillas, deben ser horribles. Espero Reine no se dé cuenta, así que no le digas nada, ¿está bien?

Ella derramó una lágrima porque él no parecía ni moverse siquiera, como una respuesta a lo que decía. Afuera, Reine se quitó los lentes y se limpió una lágrima, Hikari lo vio pero no dijo nada, había tanto silencio que la voz de la chica traspasó las paredes y puertas.

—Lo que hiciste no fue en vano, Satou, sé que ya te lo dijeron, ¡pero todas estamos bien! Nos salvaste a todos, y solo pude enfrentar a Mio porque tuve tu apoyo, creo que algo de tu fuerza me acompañó en la pelea… Me estaba matando, pero tú estabas ahí, no sé explicarlo… Creo que piensas que soy una tonta —dijo con tristeza pero con emoción por recordar la pelea, además de que se acercó a su oído, dejando caer parte de su cabeza en su hombro—. Tal vez así… Mis palabras te lleguen. No pude verte cuando llegaste, creo que si lo hubiera hecho, ya no habría salido a pelear. Kotori no quiso y trató de detenerme, pero no podía soportarlo, luego supe como… Como habías quedado, tu ropa sigue llena de sangre…

Kanade le quitó el casco la muchacho y le quitó todas las cosas que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo para el medidor de latidos y el encefalograma, a pesar de que el sonido se detuvo, Reine y Hikari no se movieron de su lugar, sabían que la chica tenía que seguir hablando, hasta que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir. Y lo hizo cómodamente, acostándose a su lado, recargando su cabeza como antes y abrazándolo.

—Creo que estás mejor así, sin esas cosas raras. No sé para que sirvan, pero solo hacen ruido. —Hikari sonrió por su ignorancia, también lo hizo la mujer con ojeras, pero ella lo dijo con mucha seriedad—. Satou, perdóname por dejarte solo en la pelea, debí de haber salido contigo y Hikari… Pero tuve miedo, mucho miedo, no quería que nadie sufriera, y aun así estás así. Hice… ¡Todo lo que me dijiste! Lo di todo en esa pelea, no sé porque seguía, todo me dolía, fue horrible y eso que todos estaban a salvo gracias a ti, no hubiera podido hacer todo lo que tú hiciste, yo no sería capaz… De aguantar todo eso. Y lo hiciste por mí y por todos.

Kanade fue contando su pelea al oído del chico, especificó que pensó parte de sus ataques, que usó los golpes que él le enseñó, explicó todo como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir; abrazando con más fuerza al chico cuando contó cómo fue herida, también le tomó de la mano con un poco de fuerza cuando contó que las fuerzas se le habían ido y que ya no quería seguir peleando, pero que le debía toda su fuerza en esa pelea. Era por su esfuerzo que ella siguió y siguió hasta que sobrepasó sus límites.

Cuando empezó a contar lo que pasó con Mio, su cambio y toda la pelea que vino después con Ellen, como la vio más muerta que viva y todo ese castigo en su cuerpo, afuera los dos estuvieron muy interesados.

—No lo creí al principio, pero ella cambió… Como tú lo hiciste —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, le puso la mano en la mejilla para moverlo, pero no despertó ni así—. No sé cómo pasó, ella me salvó cuando había intentado matarme, creo que… La hice entender. Creo que hay personas que no entienden con palabras, solo con acciones. Por eso quiero que me escuches, Satou. No quiero que sigas durmiendo, quiero aprender de ti, solo así pude enfrentarme a Mio y a Ellen sin temor, solo por todo lo que aprendí.

Dentro de sí mismo, Satou escuchaba todo sin poder pensar nada en concreto, había dejado de llorar, estaba escuchando solamente. Había faltado a todas sus promesas, no detuvo a Mio y luego apareció Ellen, y Kanade que tuvo que enfrentar a las dos.

—Soy un poco tonta… Pero eso solo te lo digo a ti, no quiero que me traten así. —Hikari mejor tomó asiento, seguía sonriendo por las palabras serias de la chica con respecto a su inteligencia; todos podían darse cuenta de lo que decía, no era ningún secreto, pero sus palabras eran tan tiernas que… Podrías creerte todo. Y Satou lo hacía con todos, él era demasiado inocente para tener todo ese poder, y todo ese dolor. De todas maneras, ella siguió hablando—. Satou, no vayas a decir nada.

—Pero entiendo que… Si sigues así, es porque no podemos hacer nada, Kotori no puede ayudarte, quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de despertarte, de que vuelvas con nosotros. No iré a la escuela sin ti, así aprenda cosas nuevas… Quiero que estés ahí. No me iré, aquí estaré, esperándote. No te preocupes, creo que cabemos perfectamente los dos aquí, estaré aquí para que no te sientas desorientado, así como Shidou lo hizo conmigo, y cuando lo hagas, volveremos a estar juntos, ¡todos juntos! Cuando vuelvas, limpiaremos la casa, prometo que esta vez no me pondré a jugar con Hikari… Y miraremos más películas, espero que no sean de terror, no quiero más de esas… Iremos a comprar los uniformes, sí, de esos que usan Tohka y Shidou… Espero haya uno de mi talla, iremos a la escuela, de seguro no sabré nada, está bien si te ríes, ¡pero todos estaremos juntos y no me va importar! —Lo último lo dijo al borde de las lágrimas, luego ya no pudo decir nada, más que sollozar en su hombro, donde inundó sus lagrimales y se desbordó por sus mejillas, mientras seguía abrazándolo y su voz ya solo era de dolor. Lo había dicho todo y ahora que no sabía que decir, el vocabulario no daba para expresar todo lo que sentía. Pero Satou entendió, y en su mundo, se había arrodillado para llorar también, gritando y agarrándose el pecho.

Afuera, Hikari vio a Reine tan triste que él derramó lágrimas sin saber cuándo empezaron, también agachó la cabeza. Kanade siguió llorando, era media noche y solo Hikari estaba en el Fraxinus, con la analista. Casi se les hizo eterno, pero no pudieron interferir, esperaron todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que ella volvió a hablar y recuperar el aliento.

—Satou… Lo siento, estás lleno de lágrimas —dijo apenada y con la voz rota, se limpió la cara, la de él estaba tranquila, como siempre, solo cuando estaba triste la veía diferente, ella pensó que tal vez él no lo estaba—. Y cuando despiertes… No, lo haré ahora que puedes oírme, no sé si te guste… Pero me gustó cuando Shidou lo hizo, cuando desperté… Él me estaba esperando, igual lo haré yo contigo, porque eres muy importante para mí.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Te quiero, Satou. Te quiero mucho… Te quiero demasiado, de verdad, sé que perdiste la memoria y no sé cuánto te hayan golpeado, por favor, nunca lo olvides, ¡te lo gritaré cuando despiertes! Lo siento, no debería gritar a tu oído. —Sonrió por sus errores, pero el chico no estaba disgustado—. No te olvides de lo mucho que te quiero, porque yo sé cuánto me quieres, soy un poco tonta, pero eso lo entiendo… Y por eso sé que te quiero, y quiero que tú lo sepas… Por siempre.

Satou estaba arrodillado en la oscuridad de su paraíso, pero ya no salían las lágrimas, estuvo así, con las manos al suelo, sintió su abrazo, como si ella estuviera ahí. Fuera de su mundo, también lloró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Kanade se quedó ahí hasta que terminó dormida.

—Voy a pagarte esto… No sé cómo… Pero te lo prometo… No dejaré que nadie te lastime —dijo en voz baja, solo para que ella lo oyera, pero estaba dormida y no lo escuchaba—. Y si lo hago yo… Y si yo me equivoco… ¿Me perdonarás?

Él espera que sí, de hecho, lo creía ciegamente. Le besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con suavidad, no quería despertarla para nada.

—Yo también soy tonto, Kanade. Soy muy idiota y no entiendo con palabras, solo las tuyas… Las tuyas me golpearon, pero está bien, no hiciste nada malo, no olvidaré lo que dijiste, jamás… Te lo prometo, y si pasa, dímelo una vez más, por favor, sé que es demasiado, me dijiste tanto… No te preocupes, lo recuerdo todo —dijo con una sonrisa y juntó su frente con la de ella—. Todo lo que me has dicho… Es como la canción más hermosa que he escuchado… "Kanade" (Tocar una melodía), gracias…

Quedó con la boca abierta, luego la cerró al saber que ya no tenía palabras qué decir, solo la abrazó y cerró los ojos, no quería moverla, menos despertarla.

¿Para qué, si era tan feliz ahora?


	44. Chapter 30 part 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30. Parte 3: ¡Salió el sol!**

Kanade se quedó dormida en la misma cama de Satou; él también se quedó dormido, había dormido mucho, pero no había descansado nada, para su bienestar, la chica lo había llenado de felicidad y de amor, de esto último no tenía mucha idea, pero no quería separarse de ella, por lo que también la abrazó.

Cuando los que estaban afuera no escucharon más ruido, decidieron entrar. Reine ya había recuperado la compostura y Hikari estaba bastante conmovido por las palabras de su amiga, en el fondo, hubiera querido que se lo dijeran a él. Esto no fue motivo para lamentarse, sabía que Satou estaría muy feliz de haberlo escuchado, y no estaba equivocado.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse con los chicos dormidos y abrazados, solo parpadearon y el chico decidió hablar en voz baja.

—¿Los dejamos ahí? No deberíamos despertar a Kanade, creo que podría molestarse.

—Sí, yo tampoco quiero despertarla. Será mejor dejarlos ahí. Y tú también debes de descansar, Hikari. —Reine lo dijo con cierta seriedad, así que el chico no protestó y asintió con la cabeza—. Kotori también quiere hablarte sobre… Muchas cosas.

«Ya lo veía venir, por ahora me he mantenido al margen, pero creo que he mostrado muchas cosas y ahora Kotori me interrogará. No sé si deba decirle la verdad… ¿Me creerá o la volveré loca?» Pensó con muchas expectativas y ambos salieron de la habitación, cada quien con sus dudas.

«Así que Kuromori Mio ayudó a Kanade al final. Y ahora entiendo porque está llena de heridas, Kanade también tardó en despertar, pero hasta ahora no hay nada que nos indique que ella lo hará». Analizó la información más detenidamente mientras llevaba al chico hacia una habitación en la que podría dormir. «Creo que la DEM la buscara por lo que hizo, ahora mismo no podría defenderse, no, sería un suicidio si lo hiciera. Ya no tiene a donde ir, y le prometimos a Kanade ayudarla, algo se podrá hacer cuando despierte, será mejor informarle a Kotori».

Las horas que quedaron de la madrugada pasaron muy rápido, en ese tiempo todos pudieron descansar de varias emociones en el día, sobre todo para los dos que durmieron abrazados sin que nadie les dijera nada o los criticara.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas junto con Shidou fueron a visitar a los que aún no despertaban, más que nada, las chicas fueron las que estaban impacientes por entrar, la analista intentó detenerlas, sabiendo la posición en que se encontraban, se armaría el escándalo.

Al final, fue imposible y ellas entraron con velocidad; de todas, solo Miku se quedó con Shidou, Hikari, Kotori en la puerta, justo como Reine.

—¡AHH! ¡INJUSTA, REINE! —gritó Tohka, causando que Kanade y Satou se despertaran de repente, Kotori se golpeó en la cabeza con su palma—. ¡Oh, despertaron!

—Eh… —Entonces, lo que le da cuerda a sus cerebros, se puso a trabajar y todas, al verlo despierto y algo confundido por verlas ahí, gritaron al mismo tiempo—. ¡Está despierto! ¡Satou está despierto!

Tohka fue la primera en abrazarlo, luego le siguió Kaguya, causando que Kanade cayera en el suelo durante el proceso, él no se esperó esa reacción de ellas y Hikari vio muy gracioso como tiraron a la chica de cabello blanco.

—¡Reine no me había dejado abrazarte! ¡Eres mala, Reine! —Lo último se lo dijo a la analista con un puchero, pero luego sonrió a Satou.

«¿Estás bien, Kanade? Creo que ya sabes cómo son, así que no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Bueno… ¡Pero no me quedaré atrás!». Respondió la chica al ponerse de pie, pero vio que la guerra ya estaba muy complicada.

Tohka no soltó al chico por nada del mundo, Kaguya empezó a tomar territorio por el otro lado, pero Yuzuru la estaba jalando para abrazarlo también, pues a todas, Reine se los prohibió. Yoshino se mantuvo al margen, pero su mirada demostraba ganas de abrazarlo también. ¿Y el abrazado? Sus emociones no cabían en sí mismo, estaba sonriendo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

«Creo que será complicado…»

—¡Chicas, contrólense! ¡Satou acaba de despertar, no me hagan repetirlo! —Ante el regaño de Kotori, las chicas dejaron de abrazarlo inmediatamente. Fue ahí cuando los demás se acercaron y la comandante aclaró la garganta—. Bien, Satou… Me alegra verte despierto, como todas las demás y… ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Hay algo que te duela?

Las demás vieron con cierta sospecha a la comandante, incluso su hermano estaba sorprendido por como Kotori dijo lo que dijo. El chico negó con la cabeza y dijo que estaba muy feliz por estar despierto, en ese momento, la chica de coletas lo abrazó con fuerza, pero sin llegar a dañarlo.

—¡Ah! —Las demás quedaron con los ojos como platos, estaban a punto de saltar a abrazarlo, pero Hikari, Shidou y Reine las detuvieron; interrumpir a la comandante en este estado podría ser peligroso.

—¿Kotori? —preguntó él con mucha sorpresa y en parte, duda. Era la primera vez que esa chica lo abrazaba o se preocupaba así de él.

—Perdóname, yo dejé… Que te hicieras tanto daño, estabas tan lleno de sangre que pensé que ibas a morir, ¡y si eso pasaba… Y si eso pasaba! ¡Yo iba a ser la culpable! ¡Lo siento! —Los intentos de quitar a la chica de ahí, cesaron por completo, Satou se dio cuenta que todas estuvieron preocupadas por él, y vio la misma impresión en todos los presentes al verlos a los ojos; preocupación y sorpresa por parte de la idol.

Satou alejó la mirada de ella, no podía verla ahora, sabía que ella no le agradecería por lo que hizo, tampoco una disculpa pues ella solo fue una víctima, y aunque Yuzuru y Kaguya sí lo hicieron, él no esperaba nada de ella.

Abrazó a Kotori con suavidad, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro y sus mejillas se pudieron rojas, además de que su corazón se aceleró. La felicidad en su alma era incontenible y tampoco quería contenerla, pero tenía miedo de decir esas dos palabras que le dijo Kanade, ¿tendrían el mismo efecto en ellas como pasó con él?

—Estoy bien, Kotori. Todas lo están y eso… Es lo que importa. Yo lamento haberme quedado dormido por tanto tiempo, debí despertar antes y… decir… Que… —Su voz iba bajando de volumen con cada palabra dicha entre pausas que después de decirlas, todos guardaron silencio—. Las quiero mucho a todas…

Luego, hubo silencio. El impacto fue distinto para cada quien. Kotori cesó su llanto y su culpa desapareció, como por arte de magia. Yoshino se sonrojó mucho y su marioneta se tapó la boca, como si hubiera oído un secreto vergonzoso. Yuzuru hizo una pequeña sonrisa y su hermana terminó sonrojándose también, Tohka fue feliz y quería decir lo mismo, igual Kanade. Solo Miku miró al piso, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—¡Satou!

—¡Oye! —Kotori fue echada a un lado de una manera sorprendente y graciosa por parte de Tohka, quien abrazó con fuerza al chico.

—¡También te queremos, Satou!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con sumo asombro, él estaba un poco preocupado debido al silencio de las chicas, pero el acto de la chica de cabello morado le dio muchas esperanzas.

—¡Claro que sí, yo lo dije antes que Tohka! —dijo Kanade y lo abrazó también, a pesar que lo tuvo toda la madrugada junto a ella, tenía que decir la verdad, ella lo había dicho antes que todos. Aunque Yoshinon tomó esto para dar una risita de picardía.

—Yoshino también quiere a Satou-kun. —La niña se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada audible, con un sonrojo salvaje en las mejillas—. ¡Kanade-chan, no puedes tenerlo para ti sola!

—¿¡Qué?! —Kanade no soltó a su amigo, pero no se esperó esa acusación

—Objeción.

—¿¡Yuzuru!? —preguntó su hermana, más que impresionada, luego ella siguió hablando.

—Satou también merece estar conmigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

«Malditas, ¿¡cómo se atreven?!» Kotori tenía ganas de gritarles, por suerte, Shidou la alejó de ellas con suavidad y discreción. «¡Yo estaba hablando antes, ni siquiera me dejaron decirle lo mismo y las gracias!»

—Kotori, sé que estás enojada, pero no les digas nada, mira, Satou es feliz. —Shidou le señaló el rostro del espíritu; seguía sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… Lo dejaré pasar por hoy.

Satou no pudo abrazarlas a todas por igual aunque lo quiso, también intentó interrumpirlas pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron peleándose por su turno, Kanade fue la primera en desistir, pues las gemelas la jalaron al mismo tiempo, pero luego Yuzuru traicionó a su hermana, apoderándose del lugar vacío, fue ahí cuando la mirada de Tohka y la de Kaguya se encontraron.

—Tohka… Ya lo abrazaste mucho, ¿no? —Tohka apretó más a su amigo, juntando su brazo con sus pechos y envió una mirada de rayos contra la chica.

—Ah… Tohka, hay algo suave en mi bra-

—¡Tohka, es mi turno! ¡Yuzuru, traicionera! —Jaló a la chica de cabello morado para fuera, pero de sobra está decir que todo esto sería muy complicado. El deseo de Hikari se cumplió y ahora Satou "sufría" el no poder decir nada para calmarlas. Aunque él no estaba sufriendo para nada.

«Bueno es verte feliz, Satou». Pensó Hikari para comunicarse con su amigo que estaba en medio de la guerra, Kanade escuchó también, tirada en el suelo.

«Gracias, bueno es ver que no estás tan herido, lo hiciste muy bien, protegiendo a todos, Hikari. Aunque ellas no me hacen caso, Kotori también está enojada, creo que quería decirme algo, ¿debería detenerlas? Una pequeña descarga sería suficiente, dudo que me escuchen».

«¡NO!» Gritó dentro de sí mismo con preocupación, hasta le fulminó con la mirada. «Eso no sería correcto, tú solo… Bueno, sí, Kotori está enojada, pero… Bueno, no importa eso».

«Claro que sí, además, no es justo para Yoshino». Y así, Satou les dio una descarga pequeñita que todas la soltaron inmediatamente.

—Gracias por todo esto, de verdad. Pero no dejaron que Kotori acabara y además… —Satou se levantó rápido de la cama y abrazó a Yoshino sin ninguna vergüenza—. Todas merecen su abrazo, las hice preocupar a todas y lo siento. Yo escuché… Aunque estaba dormido, escuché todo lo que me dijeron, y no le tomé importancia porque estaba muy triste… En la pelea, tuve que enfrentarme a todas ustedes, y sí… Casi todas me lastimaron…

Miku estaba procesando la información, pues para todos era nueva, excepto un poco para la analista, quien vio todo el esfuerzo y el dolor que tuvo que aceptar para seguir luchando, a pesar de todo. Todas se sintieron culpables y con rencor a la DEM, ellas habían lastimado a su amigo, traicionándolo cuando él solo intentó salvarlas. Todas ya estaban informadas de todo el plan que hizo Mio con secuestrarlas, con usar a Shidou para eso, sobre las bombas y sobre la pelea, sobre como Satou llegó al límite, y pronto, también sabrían el cambio que su enemigo hizo en el último momento. Pero eso, Reine tendría que contarlo luego, con más calma.

—No tienen la culpa, pero me sentí traicionado y fue mi culpa al no estar alerta… Me confíe y dejé que me lastimaran… Me dolió mucho… —explicó con voz seca y agachando la mirada—. La DEM las usó para derrotarme, y al final lo hicieron, cuando salvé a Yoshino ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más… Así que solo removí la bomba y la destruí con lo último que tenía. No puede ponerla a salvo como las demás, pero creo que Reine me salvó. Yo no recuerdo nada, además de eso… No sé si esa hechicera con poderes espíritu fue derrotada, pero por lo menos, sé que Hikari manejaría la situación, ahora sé que no puede evitar que pelearas, Kanade…

—Está bien, Satou… Es cierto que caímos en la trampa de Mio… Pero ella terminó salvándome de Ellen. —Ahora todos estaban confundidos, excepto los que ya sabían de esta información.

—¿Qué? —Entonces, todas rodearon a la chica de cabello blanco, quien volteó a verlos con sorpresa—. ¿¡Qué?!

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Kanade. —Reine alzó la mano y todas la voltearon a ver.

Entonces, Kanade contó todo sobre la pelea que tuvo con Mio, intentó ser más descriptiva que antes, en más de una ocasión y con la potente imaginación de los chicos y chicas, hicieron muecas de dolor y les dio escalofríos por la golpiza que las dos se habían metido. Todo subió de intensidad cuando escucharon todas las veces que Mio detuvo a Ellen, a pesar de que estaba completamente herida y ensangrentada.

Estaban aliviadas que Mio había entendido a los espíritus, y de todos, a Kanade; sabían que la chica no sabía explicarse bien y que podría llegar a complicar las cosas, por eso esto era tan sorprendente, nadie esperó ese cambio en la pelea. Y debió agarrarle algo de cariño a la chica para hacer todo lo que hizo, o eso pensaban los chicos. Luego Reine tomó la palabra para explicar todo lo que se hizo para estabilizar a Mio, pero a partir de ahora, solo podían especular sobre su futuro.

—Entonces, ¿esa cama de ahí con las cortinas… es la de esa hechicera? —preguntó Miku, tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

—Así es, ella no ha podido regenerar sus heridas, y ya que la sangre de Kanade fue la que le dio sus poderes, suponemos que agotó sus energías y por la pérdida de sangre, puede que ella ya no sea un "espíritu artificial", al menos no como antes. Por lo que tendremos que esperar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó la chica de cabello blanco, ella estaba más preocupada que todos.

—No lo sé, hasta que sus heridas se curen. No seas impaciente, ella es muy fuerte, lo sabes mejor que nosotros, estoy segura que, algún día, no muy pronto, podrá despertar. —Sonrió para ella y la calmó un poco.

—En ese caso… ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó Satou—. Tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudarla, si es por falta de poder, podría prestarle los míos…

—¿¡Eso no te pondría en peligro?! —Kotori fue la primera en negar con la cabeza—. No harás eso, acabas de despertar y agradezco que te esfuerces, pero es demasiado pronto.

—No era una pregunta, pero está bien, no quiero preocuparlas.

—Kotori… ¿Podrás hacer algo por Mio? —preguntó Kanade, preocupada y con temor de lo peor. Kotori sonrió ampliamente, todo esto le había sentado muy bien.

—¡Claro que sí! Kanade, de hecho, me agrada que te preocupes, creo que eso me ha contagiado un poco… —dijo con cierta vergüenza, pues era comandante y debía actuar como uno. Pero viendo a los demás, se dio cuenta que todos estaban un poco preocupados por el estado de la hechicera, además de que Tohka, Hikari y Yoshino ya estaban volteando a ver la cama que estaba tapada por las cortinas con miradas curiosas—. Y creo que todos queremos ayudar a Kuromori Mio después de lo que hizo por ti, hizo muchas cosas malas y hasta yo la odié de verdad. Pero después de verte cuando regresaste con nosotros y por lo que sabemos ahora, creo que puedo perdonarla… Y estoy segura que los demás también.

Kanade miró a sus amigos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza y le regalaron una sonrisa. No todos estaban tan satisfechos, pero era una petición de Kanade, no había forma de que se negaran.

Dicho esto, todos fueron a desayunar, excepto Satou; tenían pruebas que hacerle y chequeos médicos, de eso no podría salvarse. Así fue como se resolvió el problema de Mio, así es como las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, así es como volvió a salir el sol para ellos.

* * *

La televisión se apagó después de que el capítulo terminara, dejando con buen sabor de boca a Berserk, Nightmare y hasta a Diva, quien dejó los videojuegos a ratos y ahora lo había conectado para cargarlo.

—¡Ese fue un capítulo largo! —dijo Berserk, estirando su cuerpo y recostándose en el sillón.

—Pero fue muy emotivo… —Nightmare se limpió una lagrimita de su ojo izquierdo—. Ojalá Satou estuviera aquí para que lo abrazara.

—Oh, cierto, ¿dónde están todos? —Ante la pregunta de la otra, los ojos de Diva brillaron y alzó la mano con mirada seria y orgullosa, hasta una luz la iluminó.

—Yo tengo la respuesta… —Las demás tenían una gotita en la cabeza—. Bueno, la verdad es que los autores han hecho últimamente capítulos que tienen varias partes, partes que pudieron ser un capítulo, ¡pero no se engañen, han estado trabajando en toda la estructura del capítulo especial!

—¡Oh! —dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo—. No teníamos idea, nadie nos dice nada.

—Es porque siempre andan de flojas. —Las otras dos se rieron e ignoraron su mirada de odio.

—Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios recientes, ¡pensamos que habían muerto o se habían olvidado del fic! Gracias, de verdad —dijo la chica de cabello negro.

—Y ya que ni Shidou está para decirlo por estar grabando sus partes en el capítulo especial que con tanto esfuerzo están haciendo para todos ustedes… Ah… —Diva tomó aire, había dicho todo muy rápido y eso casi no decía nada—. Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y que…

—¡Nos dejan sus dudas, nos vemos!

—¡Yo iba a decirlo, malvadas!


	45. Nota-de-autores

Hola de nuevo, lamentamos la tardanza, pero estamos trabajando en el capítulo especial que les prometimos, y como se ve, será muy largo, por lo que tomará un poco más de tiempo, así que les pedimos paciencia, ya que aún seguimos trabajando en ello, y por esa misma razón no hemos subido nada en algunas semanas; dejando eso de lado, queremos agradecerle a todas esas personas quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos su review en el último capítulo que hemos subido, muchas gracias. Y si tienen dudas, sobre el capítulo o el futuro de la historia o de cualquier cosa referente a ella, pueden dejarlas en su review o por MP, ya lo saben, y las responderemos de igual forma como siempre lo hacemos, así que no tienen que preocuparse por nada.

Ahora, responderemos la pregunta que nos dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

De AaronVS3:

Bueno ia llegue hasta aquí, puedo hacer una pregunta? Con quién va a quedar Shidou? :''v esperemos que Mio se recupere :)

 **No lo sabemos, aún no hemos decidido si tendrá un final abierto o cerrado.**

De Evasion Mutual:

Y esto cambia las cosas.

Satou, que buena reconciliación no creí que con todo lo que paso se perdonaría a sí mismo, pero hey se vale soñar no?

Con lo de kanade y su intervención fue genial casi y me pone triste esa escena. (Espero y veamos en el futuro un capítulo especial pero con esta pareja).

 **El capítulo es especial por eso se puso a votación, porque solo es de una sola ocasión, en realidad, este capítulo fue pensado de otra forma, pero con la votación esto cambió las cosas, así que no habrá más capítulos especiales que esto se está volviendo una historia bastante larga.**

Eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	46. Special Chapter p1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en la preparatoria Raizen, ¿por qué? Bueno, más específicos, nos encontramos en el auditorio de la escuela donde todo está oscuro y solo hay luz donde está el escenario.

Y ahí, parado con ropas muy formales y con el peinado de todos los días, frente a las cámaras y a todo el mundo que nos acompaña hoy estaba Itsuka Shidou, ¿por qué?

—¡Hola a todos! —Interrumpió Shidou con suma alegría, antes de que se pudiera terminar la narración, él se apenó por eso—. En realidad, creo que estaba tardando mucho, narrador.

¡Dije que estaba apenado!

—Okey… —dijo apenado, pero se notaba más extrañado—. ¡Lo siento! Pero estamos cortos de tiempo.

Eso era verdad, por lo que Shidou empezaría a explicar la situación.

—¿Ya? Okey… ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien, por parte de los autores les deseo lo mejor en este penúltimo de clases y que tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones. —Empezó con una sonrisa—. Los autores han estado muy ocupados con cosas escolares ya que son los últimos meses y también por lo que nos trae aquí hoy. Pero antes, tengo una invitada especial que ha venido a pasarla con nosotros.

En eso, alguien aparece cerca del escenario y es iluminada completamente. Era la adicta a los videojuegos, con un vestido violeta de gala.

—Señoras y señores, ¡Diva! —La señaló y se escucharon aplausos, quien sabe de dónde. La chica sonrió y se acercó a Shidou—. Cielos, te ves linda, Diva… Y sin videojuegos.

Lo último lo susurró.

—Gracias, Shidou, pero mejor no intentes ligar conmigo. —Ella sonrió con malicia.

—¿¡Qué?! —dijo sonrojado, en eso, un grito mortal salió de su comunicador en el oído.

—¡SHIDOU! ¡Debes presentar el maldito programa! ¡No ligar con chicas, infiel!

—¡Kotori, ella está inventándolo! ¡Lo juro!

—¡Haz tu trabajo! —Después de casi dejarlo sordo, sacó unas notas y después de un prendido y apagado de luces, apareció un escritorio y sillas en las que se sentaron.

—Bueno… Antes que nada, tal vez pregunten porque estamos formales y porque solo está Diva con nosotros…

—Soy la favorita, ¿por qué otra razón más? —dijo ella con cierto orgullo, Shidou le vio con una ceja arqueada.

—Como decía… Estamos aquí por una razón muy importante, por eso me toca darles la cordial bienvenida… ¡Al capítulo especial! —dijo con mucha emoción, de nuevo se escucharon aplausos, quien sabe de dónde—. Gracias, gracias. Pero los temas de hoy no son solo el especial, sino que daremos unas aclaraciones, muy importantes que tienen que saber.

—¡Además de ciertas noticias!

—Así es, por eso, Diva, empieza con el primer tema de este pequeño programa previo al especial.

—Primero que nada, solo estaré una hora aquí, Shidou…

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con mucha duda.

—¡Porque en una hora empieza un evento en mi juego! ¡Es muy importante!

—Ahh… —Shidou se golpeó en la cara, ella tosió un poco.

—Bien, vamos a lo que vamos. Kanade, Hikari y Satou, así como todas las demás están muy cansadas, están exhaustos. Verán, yo estuve ahí —dijo con aires de grandeza—. También Shidou, pero él no importa.

—¡Oye!

—Sabes que tu resistencia es tu grandeza, Shidou.

—Bueno, sí… Pero… —Asintió con la cabeza después.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, ¡pero muchas cosas! Se dijo que el especial iba a tratar de una pareja, pero… Iba a estar conectado con la historia, y el hacer eso y explotar todas las ideas, bueno… Tenemos un capítulo especial que es casi como una película de cámara escondida —explicó—. Es decir, en un día pasan un montón de cosas que ni te la crees, pero sí, cada día se relata casi hasta el límite por lo que tenemos que decirles algo… Puede que no les guste, pero así lo hemos decidido. ¡Pero para eso tenemos a Shidou, aplausos, por favor!

Shidou casi se cae de su asiento mientras los aplausos se escuchaban.

—Adelante, di las malas noticias —susurró a su oído mientras aplaudía un poco.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Hazlo, Shidou —dijo Kotori con mucha molestia.

«¡Esto es injusto!»

—¡Hazlo!

—¿¡Cómo sabes lo que pienso, Kotori?! ¡Ah, está bien! —Shidou suspiró—. Bueno, como dijo Diva, fueron demasiadas ideas y no se pensó que iba a ser así, pero el capítulo superó las 10,000 palabras fácilmente y son un total de, hasta ahora, 11 partes. Pero sabemos que la espera es demasiada y hay mucho que cubrir, porque todo esto es parte de la historia y todo ha sido necesario, no solo para lograr el objetivo de la votación, sino porque todo es necesario, y créanme que hay muchas sorpresas en este capítulo especial de 11 partes hasta ahora que compartiremos con ustedes.

—¡Eso se los aseguro, yo estuve ahí, grabando todo con las cámaras escondidas! —Diva dio la señal de la victoria con una sonrisa y un guiño—. ¡Y lo que nos queda por ver! ¡Y por grabar! Les aseguro que este mes de espera, o más, valdrá la pena, audiencia, tanto como el evento que tendré hoy.

«A nadie le importa eso». Pensaron los hermanos con una gota en la cabeza.

—Ahora, ¡pasemos a los anuncios, con Shidou!

—¡Bien! Esto se está llevando más de lo esperado, pero no podemos dejarlos sin decirles las noticias. Primero, la batalla épica que tuvimos con Mio dejó una marca increíble, y llevamos muchos capítulos. Así que, por si no se lo esperaban, después del especial…

—¡Cerramos con la primera temporada!

—¡Eso lo iba a decir yo! —Ella escapó una risa.

—Lo siento, me animé mucho… Ejem, continúa.

—Bien, como decía… Después del especial, ¡acaba la primera temporada! Pero esta historia no termina con eso, sino que tendremos una nueva con muchas sorpresas, nuevos personajes; algunos los reconocerán, algunos no, ¡pero eso ya lo veremos cuando empiece la segunda temporada! —Aplausos se escucharon de todos lados, ambos jóvenes sonrieron—. Pero para preparar todo eso, nos vamos a tomar un descanso para relajarnos y trabajar con las ideas, así que, les pedimos calma y tiempo.

—¡Así es! —Luego ella sacó un micrófono debajo del escritorio y habló bajito—. Y aquí en confianza… Hay planes de capítulos extra mientras esperan por la segunda temporada, pero shh… No digan que les dije…

Shidou agachó la cabeza con un aura morada mientras ella volvía retomar la compostura.

—¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Esas son todas las noticias! Ahora, vamos a la siguiente sección: ¡Agradecimientos! —Luego, le tomó el hombro al chico con una sonrisa—. Shidou, tu momento ha llegado.

—Entiendo, Diva. —Sonrió—. ¡Muchas gracias por el último review y por todos los que han dejado hasta ahora! Aquí tienen la primera parte del capítulo especial que prometimos, realmente queríamos que lo tuvieran todo, completo, pero se han tenido muchas dificultades y este especial no ha sido nada fácil de hacer comparado con otras cosas, ¡hasta se ha vuelto en un arco completo! Así que muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, y ya para cerrar…

—¡Disfruten del capítulo especial, primer corte!

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 1: Sueños de algodón de azúcar.**

 _No tenía mucha idea de que hacía ahí, pero no estaba para nada arrepentido. Lo primero que vio fueron dos guardias resguardando una zona importante para el lugar que, por cierto, estaba encantado por lo acontecido recientemente. A pesar de la seguridad, no fue problema, se movió a velocidad segadora y nadie se enteró si había alguien ahí para empezar._

 _Cuando por fin abrió la puerta indicada, se encontró en un cuarto blanco con espejos de cuerpo completo, con un armario con vestidos bonitos, zapatillas o botas de tacón, además de sillones rojos que lucían bastante cómodos y una repisa con todo un equipo de maquillaje._

 _Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en lo más importante del lugar; fue lo primero en que se fijó, todo lo demás no importaba para nada, solo ella. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, dormitando con la boquita abierta y con los labios pintados con un tono claro de durazno, incitaba a robarle un beso, pero él no lo hizo, solo fue a sentarse a su lado._

 _Una vez ahí, sin saber la razón en sí, ella se recargó en su hombro, por lo que volteó a verla con seriedad, como si estuviera analizando su belleza. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la hermosa chica, había tanto silencio que pudo escuchar su respiración, siguiendo un ritmo de paz y tranquilidad._

— _¿Estás bien? —susurró para no molestarla con su voz, a pesar de que siempre era tranquilo, ella estaba tan calmada, como fuera de este mundo, que molestarla sería un error que no quería cometer. Ella bostezó ligeramente y abrió los ojos; unos ojos bonitos que merecían observarse por bastante rato._

— _Sí —contestó contenta—. ¿Lo hice bien?_

— _Igual que las demás, no olvidaré lo que hiciste. —Ella se levantó de repente y lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos, con una mirada que no se podían imaginarse las razones detrás._

— _¿De verdad? —preguntó con mucho énfasis._

— _Siempre te digo la verdad. —Retrocedió cuando ella se puso encima y se sentó en sus piernas, debido a la altura, sus grandes pechos quedaban completamente a la vista, sobre todo por la blusa blanca algo mojada, se lo notaba la lencería por debajo, pero eso tampoco le importaba, solo la simple cercanía lo hacía sentir inseguro, pero cómodo; toda una contradicción._

— _¿Cuál te gustó más esta vez? Hoy tuve una nueva entre todas las demás. —Subió la mirada para verle su rostro, su pecho no merecía su atención._

— _La nueva estuvo muy bien, pero ya sabes cuál es mi favorita. Y la cantaste al final, fue increíble, todos estamos felices, pero de seguro estás cansada. —Ella lo abrazó con cierta fuerza, empujando su cabeza en sus pechos firmes y suaves, él solo pudo sonrojarse. Y de un pequeño salto, quedó con las piernas a un lado y con su trasero en sus piernas._

— _Gracias por siempre apoyarme, Satou-san, te quiero. —Él sonrió y se mostró conmovido en su rostro. Nada de lo demás importaba, solo ella. Se aferró por completo a su cuerpo, ella dio una risita—. Tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lado, siempre estaré ahí, siempre y cuando…_

— _¿Siempre y cuando?_

— _Siempre y cuando tú estés ahí. —Después de verla sonreír con los ojos cerrados, él también sonrió. Hasta él mismo sabía que era la primera vez que sonreía tantas veces._

— _Te quiero, Miku…_

— _Vamos a casa._

Satou, de alguna forma inesperada, estaba abrazando a su almohada y su cabeza descansaba en la cama, estaba sonriendo y era observado por la idol; Izayoi Miku, Reine le había dejado entrar desde muy temprano. Ella llevaba unos minutos esperando que se despertara, quería hablar con él y dejando de lado a Mio, él seguía sin darse de alta.

—Miku… —susurró con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó ligeramente, pensando en qué clase de cosas estaba soñando el chico, y con ella.

Satou abrió ligeramente los ojos después de unos minutos de ensueño, se talló ligeramente los ojos y se sentó en la cama; abrió los ojos más grandes de lo normal al ver a la Idol sentada en una silla, a un lado de la cama.

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos con suma sorpresa, Satou por verla ahí, y Miku por verlo despierto, aun pensando en lo que estaba soñando hace un rato.

―¿Miku? ―murmuró, aun con un poco de sueño, mientras una parte de él se preguntaba si eran los residuos del sueño actuando como una ilusión pasajera, o si realmente era la real, pero al pasar unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad estaba ahí―. ¿Qué haces aquí, Miku?

―Satou-san, yo… ―Agachó la cabeza antes de poder terminar de hablar, estaba un poco dudosa, pero respiró hondo y se calmó un poco, para después voltearlo a ver―. Satou-san, yo… Quiero disculparme contigo.

―¿Disculparte? ―Estaba un poco confundido, ¿qué había hecho la Idol delante de él para tener que disculparse?

―Sí, yo… No me comporté de la mejor manera contigo, Satou-san, por lo que quiero disculparme… ―dijo mientras apartaba la mirada, algo que él notó con facilidad―. Siento lo que pasó en el centro comercial, no debí de haber actuado así.

―No te preocupes por eso, Miku… Ya quedó en el pasado.

―Satou-san, no solo he venido a disculparme. ―Volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada seria.

«¿No solo a eso?» Se preguntó con cierta confusión, mientras observaba su actitud seca.

―Gracias, Satou-san… ―murmuró, algo que sorprendió al chico al escucharla, aunque de cierta forma, de la manera en que lo dijo le bajó los ánimos―. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

―No hay de qué… Lo importante es que estás a salvo ―murmuró el chico, mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza.

Miku notó el repentino cambio en su actitud, por lo que se le hizo extraño, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido por la misma actitud de ella, a pesar de que hasta hace poco se había disculpado precisamente por eso. Se sintió mal al ver triste al chico, sabía que había sido su culpa precisamente, por lo que tenía que remediarlo.

«Satou-san no es… Mala persona, él se sacrificó por salvarnos a todas nosotras, pero… Él es un hombre… Y aun así, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal, pero, ¿qué hago? ¿Es correcto de mi parte actuar así con él aun después de que siempre ha sido tan atento conmigo y con las demás?» Se cuestionó a sí misma sobre sus actos, mientras que, de igual forma, agachó la cabeza con cierta culpa, mientras lo miraba de reojo. «Vamos, Izayoi Miku, piensa… Tengo que hacer algo para animar a Satou-san, pero… ¿Podré hacerlo?»

Miku respiró hondo, otra vez para calmarse, por lo que después de intentar varias cosas que hacía antes de entrar en el escenario cuando estaba nerviosa, se levantó de la silla y se sentó en un lado de la cama, algo que hizo que Satou fijara su mirada en su repentino comportamiento.

―Satou-san, de nuevo… Discúlpame ―murmuró cerca de él―. Tú… Tú no me desagradas, Satou-san, pero… Por varias razones, no me agrada estar cerca de un hombre en general, y… Tú eres una persona agradable, y me… Me agradas. ―Miku intentó no pensar en el cómo un hombre, por lo que lo más agradable en lo que pudo pensar fue en un perrito, aunque de todas formas sabía que no era la mejor manera de pensar en alguien, pero era mejor que nada.

―Miku…

Satou sintió algo cálido en su interior al oír sus palabras, pero gran parte de él aun pensaba que lo estaba haciendo de forma obligada, por lo que no pudo alegrarse demasiado. Miku notó esto y entendió, sabía que había sido malo de su parte el haberse comportado así, y no podía culparlo por no creerle en su totalidad, así que tomó mucho valor y determinación, y entonces… Acarició su cabeza, un poco insegura del solo pensar que no sería tomada en cuenta.

―¿M-Miku? ―Satou se sonrojó un poco, por lo que abrió los ojos más grandes de lo normal, mirándola de reojo, un poco confundido, pero feliz sobre su repentina acción.

―Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, Satou-san… De verdad, te lo agradezco… No sé qué nos hubiera pasado de no haber sido por ti, fuiste y aun sigues siendo nuestra salvación… ―murmuró con cierto cariño, mientras lentamente lo abrazaba con delicadeza, aun con ciertas dudas, y un temor enorme, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que no pensó nada más.

Satou, por su parte, se sorprendió y se sonrojó aún más, pudo sentir la calidad del abrazo de la chica, y un sentimiento agradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo, deseando poder abrazarla también, pero con que ella lo hiciera había sido más que suficiente, simplemente calmó su corazón y disfrutó de su abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos de esa forma, por lo que Miku cantó en voz baja la canción que había compuesto como Yoimachi Tsukino, algo que alegró más al chico, y de cierta forma, los calmó a ambos, ordenando sus emociones, para después separarse con un poco más de confianza en cada uno.

―Gracias, Miku… Te quiero ―susurró lo último con una sonrisa, pensando en que ella había sido la única a la que no se lo había dicho, o no se lo había demostrado, como pasó con las demás chicas.

La Idol se sorprendió ya que pudo escucharlo, ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero no dijo nada, haciendo que Satou tomara la palabra.

―Y… Bueno, espero verte en el concierto, lo conseguiré de alguna forma, pero por nada del mundo me lo perdería ―dijo con la determinación suficiente para hacerlo, mientras que era visto con sorpresa.

―Pero, Satou-san… El concierto ya se llevó a cabo. ―Él se entristeció al oír sus palabras, además de que también estaba un poco apenado, por lo que se disculpó con ella―. Está bien, Satou-san, no te preocupes. Cuando haya otro concierto les avisaré a todos.

―Gracias, Miku, realmente me gusta ir a tus conciertos, incluso antes de que te cambiaras el nombre… Siempre me ha gustado tu música, pero no puedo recordar con claridad esos días ya que, en ese tiempo, yo… Me convertí en un espíritu ―explicó con nostalgia, recordando cuanto le gustaba la música que, hacia la chica, Izayoi Miku, quién estaba ahora delante de él, conversando. No podía estar más feliz ahora que ya estaban en buenos términos, además de ser honestos consigo mismos.

Por otra parte, a Miku le dio cierta confianza oír sus palabras, por lo que sonrió, y ya que era aún muy temprano, conversó un poco más de tiempo con Satou.

* * *

Ubicándonos en los departamentos de los espíritus, donde todos aún estaban dormidos, nos encontramos en el cuarto de Kanade, quién dormía desparramada en su cama, con Copo de Nieve encima de una de las tantas almohadas que tenía, estaba ocupando casi la mayoría de la cama y había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro calmado, tal vez se debía a algo.

Pero de un momento para otro, su expresión cambió; frunció el ceño asustada y de poco a poco comenzó a sudar, pareciendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento, pero después de unos instantes, comenzó a calmarse como si algo bueno hubiera pasado en el sueño, mientras comenzaba a sonreír un poco.

La chica comenzó a abrazar su almohada como si de alguien se tratase, ¿cómo no lo haría? Si la almohada era lo suficientemente larga como para abrazarla de esa manera, como si intentara sustituir a alguien con ella.

―Cálido… Muy… Cálido… ―murmuró aun dormida, abrazando aún más a la almohada, por lo que rodó un poco en la cama, llegando así a estar cara a cara con el gato, quién la miró un poco confundido, pero con la patita le tocó la cara varias veces como si quisiera hacer que despertara.

―Deja… Deja mi cara, Hikari… ―Frunció el ceño un poco y se volteó, volviendo a hacer una sonrisa tranquila, pero ya que el gato estaba despierto nuevamente, se acostó encima de la chica, causándole cierta confusión aun estando dormida―. Eres… Cálido… Tanto como… Copo de Nieve…

Siguió murmurando cosas sin sentido a medida que su sueño avanzaba, así como también las inocentes maldades del gatito hacia ella, ya que varias veces intentó despertarla, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que parecía casi imposible para él solo. Y por más tiempo que se quedaba vigilándola, viendo todas esas caras extrañas que hacía; donde la mayoría eran pequeñas sonrisas, incluso se le pudo oír reír unas cuantas veces, solo ella podría saber lo que había estado soñando, claro, si es que no se le olvidaba.

El gatito se acercó a su cara y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, le tocó la nariz con rapidez, haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco incomoda, como si quisiera estornudar. Después de que el gatito lo volviera a intentar, lamió la mejilla de la chica con su legua áspera, como era normal en los gatos, pero a la chica no le molestaba demasiado, sino que le hacía cosquillas.

―B-Basta… ―Parecía que iba a despertar, pero enseguida volvía a acomodarse, hasta que el gatito no descansó y al final terminó rodando hasta caerse de la cama―. ¡Hyaa!

―Miau.

Kanade se sentó en el suelo mientras daba un gran bostezo, aun quería dormir y se tambaleaba a los lados, aunque de un momento para otro pudo recordar pequeños fragmentos de su sueño.

―¿Hikari estaba en mi sueño…? ―murmuró con cierta sorpresa y confusión, con un ligero sonrojo, aunque intentaba recordar todo, ya estaba comenzando a olvidar, por lo que temió no volver a saber qué había pasado―. Los sueños son confusos…

―Miau ―maulló Copo de nieve, mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de la chica, quien estaba a punto de volverse a dormirse.

―¿Tienes hambre, Copo de Nieve…? ―Le miró un poco cansada, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la cama, haciendo que el gatito comenzara a maullar más y más―. Ya entendí, ya entendí, solo… Cinco minutos.

Volvió a quedarse dormida y el gato decidió salir del cuarto, que imprudentemente, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que la dueña no se dio cuenta de su repentino descuido al no vigilar al gato, aunque siempre hacia lo que quería.

* * *

En otro lado, nos ubicamos ahora en la habitación de Hikari, quien dormía muy a gusto, sin dejar que el sol se asomara por su ventana para no ser despertado por el amanecer de un nuevo día.

El chico tenía un sueño que probablemente para los demás fuera algo común y corriente, pero para él era maravilloso, estaba soñando con estar en su mundo de nuevo, donde veía a todos sus seres queridos frente a él, por lo que sonrió mientras los recuerdos felices rondaban su mente.

Pero después todo se tornó oscuro, en sus sueños escuchó la voz de la persona de la que menos quería volver a saber. Todos desaparecieron, su mundo se destrozó, y todo se fue alejando de Hikari sin poder hacer algo al respecto, a pesar de que estirara la mano, por más que quería llegar, cayó en un profundo vacío y se despertó de golpe, con una respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente.

―Fue solo una pesadilla, cálmate… ―Respiró hondo y se calmó un poco, también se limpió el sudor que recorría su frente, por lo que se dejó caer en la cama, pensando si podría volverse a dormir y soñar con su mundo de nuevo, así que cerró los ojos y volvió a su paz y tranquilidad.

Pero algo lo perturbó repentinamente, un ruido tras su puerta que era lo suficientemente alto como para tomarlo en cuenta, incluso llegando a desesperar después de unos cuantos momentos, como si pequeñas garritas estuvieran rasgando su puerta.

―¿Hmm?

El chico se levantó de su cama sin querer hacerlo realmente, pero fue a investigar el ruido, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, el gato blanco entró como si nada, mientras él lo veía con una interrogante.

«¿Por qué el gato de Kanade está fuera de su cuarto? Se supone que ella lo tiene que cuidar…» Pensó con cierta molestia, mientras el gato se subía a su cama y se acomodaba tranquilamente.

―¡Oye! ―Hikari iba a reclamarle al gato que se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, pero por mucho que él quería dormir de nuevo plácidamente, recordó la pesadilla que había tenido recientemente y suspiró, por lo que salió del cuarto para ver si no había alguien en el pasillo.

«¿Realmente tendré que ir hasta el cuarto de Kanade para decirle que se lleve a Copo de Nieve? Yo podría hacerlo, pero… Ese gato me atacaría, estoy seguro».

Estaba en camino para el cuarto de la chica, pero paró de caminar en cuanto la vio con una bolsa enorme de comida para gato en los brazos, mientras ella se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con sueño, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse en medio del pasillo.

―¿Kanade…?

―Ah… Tengo que darle de comer… Tengo que alimentarlo… Tengo que hacerlo feliz para que me quiera más… ―La chica parecía realmente cansada, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido y sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba enfrente de ella.

―Kanade, ¿qué te pasa? ―Cuando el chico vio que ella no le hacía caso, la tomó de los hombros y vio que estaba como un muerto viviente sin prestar atención a nada, además de que su pelo estaba todo desordenado, pero cuando la sacudió un poco, ella pudo notar su presencia.

―¿Hikari…? ―murmuró un poco sorprendida―. ¿Has visto a Copo de Nieve?

―Sí, está en mi cuarto, pero me gustaría que…

―Oh, bueno, entonces te lo encargo ―dijo con una sonrisa y el chico no lo entendió del todo―. Buenas noches…

Se quedó dormida en un instante, pero por suerte, se recargó en el chico y no cayó al suelo, aunque la comida sí lo hizo, pero ese no era el problema, sino que ahora el Anti-Espíritu no sabía qué hacer con ella, y más cuando estaba así, por lo que la cargó en brazos y pensaba llevar a Kanade a su cuarto, para que pudiera dormir tranquilo, aunque temió hacer algo de ruido y despertar a las demás, por lo que su recorrido fue silencioso, mientras de vez en cuando volteaba a verla, pensando que realmente era linda cuando dormía.

* * *

Mientras Hikari se esforzó por no molestar a nadie para llevar a la chica a su cama, Shidou se revolcaba en su cama, de un lado a otro. En uno de sus revoltijos, logró abrazar la almohada con cierta fuerza, así como quedar con la boca un poco abierta, respirando por ahí.

De seguro, la mayoría de sus amigas espíritu, incluida su hermana, matarían por verlo así de indefenso y tranquilo. Nadie las culparía, él también mataría por estar así todo el tiempo posible.

El rostro de Shidou empezó a cambiar de tono, así como su rostro de expresión; se veía que lo disfrutaba, como si estuviera comiendo algo exquisito, aunque eso cambió a impresión, mucha impresión, incluso su sonrojo se disparó como avión.

—Tohka… No… —Sonaba a delirios por su estado actual, pero se sentía igual que cuando tuvieron su beso francés en el supermercado. La mente del chico estaba maquinando un plan macabro, uno que estaba disfrutando internamente, pero que demostraba lo contrario. Todo era una gran contradicción—. Tohka… No podemos… Así… No…

Algo extrañó pasó con Shidou, algo que solamente le pasaba ciertas ocasiones, y que escondía como un rey esconde sus riquezas o metidas de pata. De todas formas, no lo sentiría hasta después, cuando despertara.

* * *

 _Shidou y Tohka estaban en casa, lo raro es que Yoshino ni nadie más estaban, solo ellos dos, viendo la televisión. Aun así, todo era muy normal, estaban viendo una película de terror con algo de ciencia ficción, por lo que era emocionantemente terrorífica, o algo parecido._

 _La chica se asustaba y se abrazaba al chico, él veía divertidas sus reacciones; la película no era para tanto, pero sabía que ella era demasiado fácil de impresionar e ilusionar. No supo cuando la película terminó, pero ambos fueron a la cama, juntos._

— _Tohka, ¿no deberías de estar en tu cuarto? —preguntó él mientras se rascaba la mejilla, ella sonrió con diversión._

— _Pero esa película… Me dio miedo… —Hizo un puchero, él tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco, ella avanzó hasta que poner sus manos en sus hombros—. Shidou… ¿No me protegerás?_

— _¡Claro que sí! —La tomó de la cintura y la vio con una sonrisa sincera, ella lo miró con mucha ilusión, además de un sonrojo—. Puedes estar tan cerca como quieras, no te dejaré sola._

— _Shidou… No permitiré que te alejes de mí, tampoco. Quiero estar muy cerca de ti, hasta que seamos uno… —dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo total, además de que tiró al chico a la cama de un abrazo de oso._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó con cierto miedo, lo dicho le aterró, sonaba a cuando Origami lo acosaba o algo parecido. Tenía que admitir que el estilo de Tohka era más torpe y suave; ya que lo estaba besando al mismo tiempo que le intentó quitar la camisa y no pudo…_

 _¿¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo Tohka con él?! Aun así, no se resistió y siguió besándola y tocando cosas que nunca había tocado; debajo de su blusa y más abajo de la cintura._

— _Shidou… Siempre estás con Kanade, ¿por qué no me dejas estar contigo? Te quiero mucho más, siempre has sido el único para mí, siempre, ¡y lo eres ahora! —Se puso totalmente rojo cuando ella se quitó la blusa, su mente quedó en blanco, totalmente._

— _Tohka… No…_

— _¿No me quieres? —Ella agachó la cabeza, él cedió por completo, su cerebro se desconectó. La tomó de las mejillas y la besó rápidamente, ella no pudo hacer nada, ahora fue su turno de estar encima de ella. Cuando dejó de besarla, ella quedó respirando con dificultad, él notó que tenía el control; eso le gustaba mucho. Ahora veía todo muy bien._

— _Tohka… Lo siento, no podemos hacer esto…_

— _Creí que me amabas… ¿No es eso por lo que me besas? —Simplemente, a la mirada, las palabras que salieron de su boca y la vista de la chica, lo dejaron sin nada qué decir._

 _Shidou no pudo hacer nada contra eso._

— _Sí… Te quiero, Tohka. Hoy, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo._

 _Al diablo con sus preocupaciones, correspondió a sus sentimientos con todo lo que tenía. Lo que pasó después no lo recuerda bien, pero de que lo disfrutó, lo disfrutó._

* * *

Cuando por fin despertó, sintió algo húmedo por sus piernas, además de que estaba cansado y atontado, como si le hubieran quitado su energía.

Cuando empezó a recordar sus sueños, se quedó con la boca abierta y se puso rojo, además de que miró su mano y la movió como si estuviera apretando algo suave.

«Miku… Soy un desgraciado, si ellas me vieran… ¡Esto no puede ser, no lo puedo evitar!» Shidou se agarró de los cabellos y se paró en medio de su cama, y se sacudió un poco, de un lado a otro. «¡No puedo seguir teniendo esos sueños! ¡Primero con Miku y ahora con Tohka! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!»

Luego, sintió algo extraño en sus shorts, algo que no se sentía bien, por lo que tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Con calma, bajó las manos hasta su short y tomó un poco de valor.

—No… Dime que no… No me traiciones así, cuerpo mío… No… —Susurraba, hasta que estuvo a punto de ver su situación, pero fue más inteligente y tomó su almohada con una mano, y con la otra hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Y eso fue el fin, se tapó la cara con la almohada—. ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Ya es el segundo esta semana!

Por suerte, nadie escuchó sus gritos, él lloró al estilo anime, pero con la suavidad de la almohada, su mente le volvió a jugar una mala pasada; recordó los pechos de sus amigas; todos tenían algo especial, por supuesto y… Eso lo hacía ver como un pervertido.

«Maldita sea, ¡ya no se puede ni confiar en una almohada!». La tiró al suelo y se fue directo al baño. Una vez ahí, se quitó sus shorts y su ropa interior, las chicas no lo sabría jamás en sus largas vidas, ni muerto se los mostraría, ni porque lo drogaran, pero esto le ponía de muy mal humor, y eso que Shidou soportaba muchas cosas.

No tuvo de otra que empezar a lavar su ropa en el lavabo, con el jabón que tenía, no quería hacer ruido por nada del mundo, y no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

«Justo cuando pensé que era una cita normal con Tohka, mi mente desde el principio me engañó con Miku, pensé que se trataba de otro de sus intentos por hacerme vestir de mujer, ¡pero no lo era! El anterior sueño con Kanade fue más irreal que esos y, aun así, ¡no pude escapar de ella! Era demasiado linda… Y se veía tan bien…»

Después de que hiciera más memoria, se sonrojó con una sonrisa, viéndose al espejo y comenzó a llorar al estilo anime.

—Ahh… Maldita sea. —Corrió la cortina para ver la tina del baño y se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa, se aseguró de llenar todo de agua fría—. Lo siento, chicas… Si me vieran ahora…

Entró de una vez y trató de olvidarse de todo, así se calmaría.

Tal vez.


	47. Special Chapter p2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 2: ¿Buscando una pareja para los problemas?**

Miku y Satou hablaron por un tiempo, no fue muy largo ya que la chica tenía cosas que hacer, como desayunar y ver la agenda de hoy; ser una idol no era tan fácil como parecía. Era algo más que sonrisas, bailar y cantar, era también responsabilidad, esfuerzo y optimismo.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se despidió de Reine con una sonrisa y un "hasta luego". La mujer de ojeras sonrió también, la visita de Miku le había ayudado enormemente.

Había escuchado la conversación de ambos, pensó que sería demasiado apresurado, sin el apoyo de todas las chicas, y si no fuera por todas las cosas que Kanade dijo, posiblemente, él seguiría dormido. La analista de la nave no era para nada estúpida, sabía que era él quien no quería despertar, podía imaginarse sus pensamientos amargos y duros, de seguro que se culpaba de todo.

«Sigues siendo muy inestable, Satou. Pero creo que Miku te hace feliz, incluso dijiste que su música era lo único que te gustaba, creo que hubiera sido mejor que ustedes se hubieran llevado bien desde el principio». Pensó con cierta tristeza, pero no podía pensar en el pasado, así el corazón de Satou haya sido destrozado por las acciones de Miku y por el plan perfecto de Mio.

La mujer fue directo a otra habitación, donde conseguiría los materiales necesarios para un nuevo plan para ayudar al chico; no quería volver a verlo sufrir, menos abandonarse, y si terminaba pasando, sin que se pudiera impedir, quería tener, por lo menos, a alguien que le prestara su ayuda.

Tenía que existir alguien así y ella lo averiguaría.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, Kotori llegó a la sala de mando, con una de sus paletas para quitarse el sueño, además de que ni desayunó. Para su suerte, Kannazuki no estaba y lo raro es que Reine tampoco estaba en la sala de mando, solo su demás equipo.

—¿Y Reine? —preguntó con cierta duda, sentada en su cómoda silla.

—No lo sabemos, comandante. Fue a ver a Satou-kun en su cuarto, desde entonces, no la hemos visto venir aquí.

—Gracias, espero que me tenga buenas noticias. ¿No hemos tenido algún problema en la noche con Satou o Mio?

—Ninguno, comandante, todo ha estado muy bien —contestó otro de su equipo—. Por cierto… Ella ha regresado, está por la máquina de refrescos…

—Sea cautelosa…

Después de los susurros, Kotori se fue directo a la máquina de refrescos, decidió correr hasta estar lo suficiente cerca, para así sorprender a esa niña malcriada.

Se escondió detrás de la pared, en una esquina, al seguir por ese pasillo, estaba la máquina de refrescos, donde una chica de cabello azul, muy parecido al de su hermano, estaba golpeando la máquina. Estaba bastante bien, a pesar de todo su historial, la comandante se acercó con cautela, sin hacer ruido, no quería asustarla.

—¡Estúpida máquina! ¡Dame mi refresco, lo pagué con mis últimas monedas! —Le dio una patada y la lata de refresco terminó cayendo, ella dio un pequeño salto de alegría—. ¡Eso es!

Pero después de abrir la lata, fue tomada por la espalda y un aura oscura le dio escalofríos, se le fue el aliento.

—Takamiya Mana…

—¡Oh, dios! —gritó ella y soltó la lata—. Aun no me lleves…

—Es tarde, no volverás a salir… —Kotori tenía llamas en los ojos, como si fuera la muerte, bueno, así lo sentía la hermana bilógica de Shidou—. No has estado descansando, Mana…

—T-Tengo una explicación, ¡una razón válida! —Se volteó con sudor en la cara mientras la otra la estaba matándola con la mirada.

—¿Cuál es esa?

—Bueno… ¡Fui de vacaciones! —dijo con una sonrisa y voz alegre, luego fue tomada de la quijada, acompañado de una mirada terrorífica, ella se puso pálida—. Ah… Eh… Kotori-san…

—¿A dónde? ¿Esas vacaciones incluían pasaje gratis y una visita con Kurumi, acaso? —Ella sonrió con nerviosismo y terminó riéndose.

—Jajaja, Kotori-san, graciosilla, jajaja… ¿De dónde te sacas esas ideas? —Kotori la miró con desaprobación, luego sonrió y sacó el celular, tecleó un par de cosas y le enseñó el número al que iba a marcar, los ojos de color miel de la chica se agrandaron—. Nii-sama… ¡No, Kotori!

—¿Qué tal si le cuento a mi Onii-chan todo lo que está pasando aquí?

—¡Sí, está bien, fui a buscar a Nightmare, lo lamento!

—Buena chica. —Mana hizo un puchero y miró a otro lado.

—No es justo usar a Nii-sama en mi contra…

—Es mi Onii-chan y si quiero, puedo acusarte con él. ¡Y no volverás a salir! Basta de jugar al detective para encontrar a Kurumi, solo te harás daño.

—Pero soy la única que puede encontrarle, tengo pistas, ¡y vaya que las tengo!

Las dos empezaron a gritarse; una regañaba, otra exponía sus deseos de encontrar a Kurumi. La situación cambió cuando empezaron, quien sabe cómo, a discutir sobre Shidou.

—¡Es mi hermano, no debes ponerlo en contra mía, Kotori!

—¡Es mi hermano y puedo hacer lo que quiera!

—¡No es cierto, él es mi hermano de sangre, eso cuenta por encima de ti y tus derechos sobre Nii-sama!

—¡Yo soy su linda hermanita, tengo derechos por encima de ti!

—¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver con Nightmare?! ¡Estoy perfecta, Kotori! —gritó más fuerte esta vez, Reine y la tripulación ya se esperaban esta escenita de celos y competición—. Solo vine de paso, y espero estés cuidando muy bien a mi Nii-sama.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago, hasta mejor que tú! ¡Y no estás perfecta, Mana! ¡Tú empezaste con lo de Shidou!

—¿¡Yo?! —Se señaló a sí misma, como ofendida—. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Eso no importa, yo soy la que ama más a Nii-sama y punto!

Salió corriendo exitosamente, Kotori se enojó y salió detrás de ella, pero se resbaló por el refresco que la chica dejó tirado y cayó al suelo.

—¡Takamiya Mana, vuelve aquí! —Mana le sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo—. Maldita.

—Fue un placer verte también, cuida a mi Nii-sama mientras voy de cacería. —Dicho esto, se fue corriendo.

—¡Seguridad! —Cuando ella dobló por la esquina, fue atrapada por el siempre fiel a la comandante, Kannazuki; él sonrió al atrapar a la chica, pensando en su posible recompensa, de algo había servido vigilar a Mana desde que la dejó pasar.

—¡Noooooooooo! —Mana ya no podría escapar.

—¡Sííííííííííííí! —Kannazuki había triunfado.

—¡No debí de haber pasado a saludar, esto es traición!

—¡No escaparás, Mana! ¡Y me contarás todo lo que has hecho! —Los ojos del hombre brillaron mientras Mana intentaba irse, pero no pudo.

—La atrapé, comandante, ¡para usted!

—Sí, sí, Kannazuki, bien hecho. —Eso le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, excepto a él, quien se sonrojó.

—Siempre tan fría, comandante…

—No es como si no supiera que fuiste tú quien la dejó pasar… —El hombre se quedó mudo y sudor frío pasó por sus mejillas, luego recibió una patada por parte de la chica, él la disfrutó, como siempre—. ¡Sabía que habías sido tú!

—Pero es la… Hermanita… De… Shidou-kun.

—¡Yo soy su hermanita! —Lo dio otra patada que el hombre disfrutó como si hubiera sido un abrazo, y Mana fue tomada de su chamarra azul, antes de que pudiera huir.

—¿Tienes ojos en la espalda o qué?

—No irás a ningún lado.

—Ahh… —Suspiró.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, ya con una taza de café con leche y galletitas, Mana contó sobre los lugares a los que fue. Kotori le había dejado como tarea descansar, y eso hizo por bastante tiempo, hasta que terminó aburriéndose de las aguas termales, los masajes terapéuticos, los restaurantes que ofrecían comida occidental y ver puestas de sol a orillas del mar.

Estuvo muy bueno y todo, agradecía a Ratatoskr por tan buenas vacaciones, pero quería volver a buscar a Nightmare, y eso hizo. Robó del Fraxinus su armadura de batalla y se fue a buscar a su objetivo, donde fuera, incluso visitar a la DEM no fue mala idea, pero contó que la hizo de detective por si sola.

—Te agradezco, Kotori, de verdad. Pero no puedo dejar que Nightmare se salga con la suya. Y tengo pistas, puede que ella esté buscando algo con la DEM, la he visto cerca de una de sus bases, aunque luego, supe que estaba bajo reparación, y escuché muchas cosas interesantes. ¿Y qué cuentas, Kotori?

—Ahh… Muchas cosas pasaron.

La conversación se volvió larguísima, pero fue lo más resumida posible, pero a Mana le entraba la curiosidad sobre Kanade, Satou, Hikari y Mio, sin duda eran todos unos extraños para ella.

—Hmm… Entiendo, la has tenido difícil. Y este nuevo chico, ¿es amable con las demás?

—No lo era, pero ha cambiado mucho. Shidou le ha enseñado muchas cosas, y él también le ha enseñado mucho a él. Kanade ha mejorado mucho, hizo a esos dos sus amigos, estoy feliz.

—¿Nii-sama ya lo selló? —Ella negó con la cabeza, Mana arqueó una ceja, luego entendió—. Cierto, es un chico, no creo que quiera hacerlo.

—Eso y no quiero imaginar cómo respondería Satou, y no sabe ni qué es un beso, la verdad, sé que preguntará, eso y mucho más. No sería justo no decirle, pero Kanade le seguiría después… Ahh… No quiero meter a nadie en problemas.

—¿Tan complicado es? —preguntó con cierta duda, ninguna de las chicas fue tanto problema para su hermano, aunque no conocía los detalles de todo, no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. La chica de coletas se empezó a reír muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres conocerlo, Mana?

—…espera… ¿Es más fuerte que yo?

—Tú y muchos más.

—¡Increíble!

—Sí, lo sé. Entrenó a mi… Nuestro hermano, también a Kanade y Hikari. Aun así, no es invencible y ha sido herido muchas veces. Tal vez deberías de visitarlos para que los conozcas, no creo que haya problemas con Satou; él ya no es malo.

—¿Lo era? —preguntó un poco temerosa.

—Sí, lo era.

—Bueno, me gustaría llegar a visitar a Nii-sama y si es posible… Salir con él… —susurró lo último mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos—. Ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo, ¿qué tal si pasa una temporada conmigo?

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sabía que Kotori no diría "sí", ni porque estuviera drogada.

—O tal vez yo pueda llegar a dormir con él una temporada, me vigilarías 24/7, ¡estoy de acuerdo con esos términos! No aceptaré menos que eso. —Kotori siguió en silencio, Mana no abrió los ojos—. Kotori-chan… ¡Ah, bueno, solo seguiré con mi cacería!

—¡Eso no!

—Contigo no se puede…

—Eso tendrá que esperar al menos un día, Mana. —Reine entró en el salón con unos papeles y una cajita de cartón.

—¡Reine-san! No te veía desde hace un tiempo, sigues sin dormir, por lo que veo. ¿Azúcar? —Le mostró la bolsa de cubos de azúcar, la mujer asintió—. Al fin alguien que me apoya.

—Si no sales de cacería, tal vez lo considere.

—Esos negocios no me gustan, Kotori-san, quiero seguridades. Y de mi Nii-sama también. —Las dos se vieron con molestia y ganas de joder a la otra.

Mientras la analista se puso manos a la obra con el pizarrón de la habitación, de la caja sacó un plumón y se puso a anotar algunas cosas de los papeles que traía, así como a dibujar un poco.

—¿Ya vas a empezar, Mana?

Mientras ellas seguían peleando, Reine siguió trabajando, incluso tomó algo de café con mucha azúcar, excesivo como siempre. Pero eso no importaba aquí, sino lo que estaba escribiendo.

En primera, hizo una gráfica con los niveles emocionales de Satou cuando tuvo oportunidad de medirlo; desde que lo conocieron hasta la última vez, cuando salieron todos de paseo al parque y comieron helado.

En otra parte del pizarrón, dibujó una fórmula extraña: carita triste más Tohka, o lo que parecía ser la cara de la chica, igual a un candado.

—¡Está bien, puedes visitarnos, pero Shidou tiene muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Estarás con él cuando pueda, si es que puede, es mi última oferta!

—¡Mejor me voy de cacería! ¡¿O no, Reine-san?!

—¡Sí! ¡Reine, acaba con esto! —Entonces ellas vieron lo que estaba haciendo y no entendieron mucho, a excepción de la gráfica.

—Esperen un momento, tengo que terminar esto. —Y la mujer siguió, las chicas decidieron desplomarse en el sillón, sin entender mucho.

Reine siguió con la siguiente fórmula: carita triste más muchas caritas sonrientes igual a carita sonriente. La siguiente fórmula fue: carita dormida más carita triste de Kanade igual a carita tranquila. Y después llegó la última fórmula: carita deprimida más carita deprimida con micrófono igual a carita feliz.

—Hey, ¿qué estará planeando Reine-san?

—No tengo idea…

Terminó anotando cosas arriba de las caritas y en el último espacio del pizarrón, anotó la siguiente frase: "Te quiero mucho…"

«Okey…» Ahora Kotori estaba confundida, igual Mana. Reine terminó su obra con una carita feliz y el nombre de Satou encima de esa carita, hasta la encerró en un círculo y trazó una línea a una carita triste, que tachó.

—Bien, me atrapaste, Reine-san… ¿Qué es todo esto? —Mana veía todo y no daba con nada, sus poderes detectivescos se vieron afectados.

—Kotori, es una idea que se me ocurrió, y espero estés de acuerdo.

—Bien, explícate. —Ella asintió ante la petición, y señaló a la gráfica con su plumón.

—He hecho esta gráfica con todos los análisis emocionales de Satou, desde que conocimos que era un espíritu hasta la última salida al parque. Los datos han sido demasiados, muchos informes, y esto solo es un registro general en el día o en una cierta actividad. Al principio, Satou nos odiaba o se mostraba neutral, dando números muy depresivos de 15%. —Señaló las demás gráficas, un poco más altas—. Eso ha ido cambiando, Satou se ha vuelto un muy buen chico con todos, y de eso tenemos pruebas. La última vez, estuvo por encima del 60%, un gran logro.

—Cierto, recientemente han pasado muchas cosas que no hemos medido sus niveles emocionales… —interrumpió Kotori, pero la mujer señaló ahora sus fórmulas—. Lo siento, sigue.

—Bueno, a pesar de que lográbamos estabilidad con Satou, a veces, bajaban a números demasiado bajos, muy negativos. Eso lo vimos cuando despertó del coma. —Mana abrió los ojos con mucha impresión; sí, habían pasado muchas cosas como le había dicho Kotori, ahora sentía pena por ella y por el chico—. Satou estaba triste, pero Tohka lo alegró bastante, eso le dio seguridad, así como el apoyo de los demás.

«Vaya, así que Satou fue apoyado por Tohka y las demás para salir del coma, ojalá Nightmare fuera así, aunque sea un poco, las cosas serían diferentes».

—Luego, Satou siguió sintiéndose triste, teniendo leves bajones en su nivel emocional, pero al juntarse con las chicas, Hikari y Shidou, se le veía más feliz y animado. Cuando está con todos, todo marcha bien. Excepto cuando tiene una "recaída emocional".

Kotori asintió con la cabeza, Mana observó todo con detalle, le costaba imaginar a alguien tan problemático, ¡de seguro su Nii-sama lo había pasado muy mal! Ahora lamentaba, un poco, el haberse ido sola de vacaciones, debió de haber llevado a Shidou para que se relajara de tantos problemas.

—Ahora, con lo que pasó con Mio… Satou quedó en coma, pero sospecho que fue por voluntad propia, él quedó muy afectado y aunque todas lo intentaron, solo a Kanade le hizo caso, creo que llegó a la tranquilidad. A pesar de todos los registros y todas las veces que veíamos a Satou feliz, todo era momentáneo; él nunca ha estado… Feliz del todo —dijo con cierto pesar—. Y si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Kanade y de todas las demás, nadie estaría tranquilo.

—Yo tampoco quiero verlo así de nuevo, Reine. Y sé lo que intentas decir, Satou no es como las demás chicas que se sienten demasiado a gusto con Shidou; con ellas no hay problema, incluso Kanade tiene una conexión muy importante con él. Pero Satou… Él no tiene ninguna así. —Concluyó con cierta tristeza, en parte, era bueno que no estuviera enamorado, incluso si lo estaba, era bueno que no supiera que era el amor, sobre todo si se enamoraba de alguna de las chicas.

«Ellas no responderán a sus sentimientos, Kotori. Por eso, aunque sea egoísta, debemos conocer a quien quiere más».

«Cuanta tensión». Mana comió más galletas, su competencia no le había dicho casi nada de todo lo que Reine había dicho hasta ahora.

—Es por eso que tengo un plan. Si encontramos a la persona que hace sentir mejor a Satou, cuando tenga una recaída emocional, esa persona lo apoyará antes que los demás para hacerlo feliz. —La comandante sonrió, incluso, hiló cosas por su cuenta—. Así que necesitaré la ayuda de las demás para hacer todo esto. El plan es medir el nivel emocional de Satou cuando las chicas digan esta frase, así sabremos quién de todas le…

—¿¡Le están encontrando pareja?! —Mana se levantó con ilusión en sus ojos—. ¿No creen que sería mejor que alguno de sus amigos le preguntara? Lo que están haciendo es… Como espiar.

—Satou no sabe lo que es el amor, no lo recuerda. Perdió la memoria después de convertirse en espíritu.

—¿¡Cómo?! —Ahora estaba más interesada, Kotori bufó.

—Es una larga historia, te has perdido de mucho, Mana. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, esto es importante, ¡incluso nos serviría con Kanade! No quiero que ella tenga recaídas emocionales también.

—No había pensado en eso… —Después de la revelación de la analista, la comandante sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hay que saberlo también de Kanade, ¡este plan no puede fallar!

—Creo que eso será divertido, ¡es como jugar a ser cupido! —Las otras dos sonrieron por el comentario de la chica, ella igual—. Esto también le hará la vida más fácil a Nii-sama, así que les ayudaré a llenar esos formatos. Por ahora.

—No escaparás…

—Sí, sí, por ahora.

* * *

Entonces, con los planes hechos, Reine mostrará el método para que él no sospeche nada extraño, ella lo había pensado mucho, pero había encontrado la mejor forma de hacerlo. Kotori tendría que participar también, así que estaba seria, como si fuera a una misión peligrosa. Mana veía todo muy divertido, ella estaba lista con el dispositivo medidor emocional que tenía el aspecto de una libreta.

Reine entró al cuarto de Satou con mucha normalidad, él fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, por lo que volteó a verla. Una pequeña cámara acompañó a la mujer, mientras Mana y Kotori veían los niveles y completa imagen de toda la habitación.

—Hola, Satou. ¿Te sientes mejor? Lamento dejar pasar a Miku mientras dormías, pero ella insistió. —Sonrió un poco, él sonrió tranquilamente, incluso sus ojos brillaron. Se sentó en la cama.

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Creo que deberías darme de alta, Reine, ya estoy bien. —Se levantó y se estiró un poco, estaba harto de estar acostado. Le llegaba el sueño, pero al levantarse, se sentía muy cansado—. No quiero seguir aquí, quiero ir a casa…

La mujer de ojeras cerró los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que se sentó en la cama, cerca de la almohada y ella lo llamó con una seña, Satou notó algo raro en eso. Mana notó que los números bajaron en 3%, ahora tenía 27%.

«Vamos, Reine-san, tu plan no puede fallar».

«Espero que Satou no haga una tontería». Kotori estaba un poco tensa, Mana estaba emocionada y sin parpadear.

Él se acercó con algo de cautela, como un animal vigilando a su presa, pero decidió sentarse, alejada de ella. Las cosas no iban tan bien, ella entendía, por lo que se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Reine? ¿No vas a darme de alta? Te digo la verdad, ya quiero volver a casa, con Tohka, Hikari y las demás.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, no desconfíes de mí. —Ella se acercó un poco más, las dos chicas no dejaban de ver la pantalla, los números subieron al 30%.

—¿Por qué te acercas tanto, Reine? —Él estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía la razón, cuando el tacto no funcionó con él, Reine lo rodeó con los brazos y la juntó hacia ella, debido a la diferencia de altura, su cabeza quedó en sus pechos grandes, él solo parpadeó dos veces, seguía sin entender.

«¡Oh!». Pensaron las dos mientras veían los números subir hasta el 38%.

—Te quiero, Satou… —Él parpadeó de nuevo, se sonrojó muy poco, pero fue reconfortante. El cuerpo se le tensó, tampoco supo por qué pasó eso, tal vez no quería alejarse de Reine ahora. Pronto algo cálido le rodeó el cuerpo, ¿era el peso de su cuerpo por dormir tanto por tantos días?

Los números subieron poco a poco, hasta que llegó hasta el 42%. Mana quería gritar de emoción, pero Kotori le tapó la boca.

Reine usó lo que había observado de las chicas en alguna ocasión, entonces lo usó. Le acarició la cabeza como si fuera su mascota, aun así, él no correspondió el abrazo, pero se relajó bastante, sus números subieron hasta el 60% por ese gesto.

«¿¡Qué?! ¡Los pechos no funcionan contra Satou! ¡Sí que es formidable!». Mana se ahorró sus comentarios al ver la escena y los números.

«¡Reine va muy bien, no sabía que su cabeza era su punto débil! Al parecer, le gusta».

El muchacho cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar, no le importaba nada, incluso se recargó más en su pecho; pensó que estaba bien y que no tenía idea de que las mujeres fueran tan suaves, tampoco tan cálidas ni tan amables. No creía haber sentido todo esto antes, pero la realidad era otra, una que se esforzó por recordar.

Él dejó caer todo su peso en Reine, ella no se esperó eso, por lo que cayó a la cama y él encima, se sorprendió bastante y dejó de acariciar su cabeza, como sus pechos amortiguaron la caída, Satou no sintió nada, se quedó a punto de dormirse.

—¡Ohhh!

—¡Calla, idiota! —Kotori le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra, le quitó el aparato para ver los números, y cuando los vio—. ¡Ohhh!

—¡Mmhg! —Mana le tapó la boca, ahora ninguna podía hablar ni gritar de emoción.

«Esto no me lo esperaba». Pensó Reine al tener al chico encima, durmiendo pacíficamente, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Las cosas se salieron de control, cuando él la abrazó con fuerza y, de alguna forma, se recargó más en su pecho.

—Satou…

— _Satou-kun… —Esa voz sonó muy suave y calmada, como la de una persona sabia y caritativa. El chico alzó la cabeza para ver a una mujer con facciones delicadas y bonitas, con los ojos azules y el cabello negro; liso, ondulado y largo. Ella le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza—. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí._

— _Pero… Yo quería… ¿Por qué no soy como los demás? Ni siquiera puedo jugar futbol, ni siquiera… —Las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, pero esa mujer se arrodilló y lo rodeó con sus brazos._

— _Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, eso no es malo. Y no debes sentirte mal por eso, ¿de acuerdo? —La rodeó con sus brazos y las lágrimas cayeron en el pecho de la mujer, que nada tenía que ver con el tamaño del de Reine o el de Kanade, pero eran suaves, de eso no había duda, y además… Ella desprendía un olor muy agradable._

— _Pero… Todos admiran a los que juegan futbol… Quiero que me veas y hacerte feliz… —Ella se alejó un poco y le besó la frente, para abrazarlo de nuevo._

— _Te amo, Satou-kun. Te veo y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, no tienes por qué demostrarme nada, te amo, así como eres._

 _Dolor, dolor, vete ya,_

 _Deja a mi hijo en paz,_

 _Porque él solo quiere estar,_

 _Y ser como una estrella fugaz._

—Mamá… —susurró Satou con una sonrisa, Reine escuchó y dejó al muchacho dormir en su cama, tranquilamente. Las chicas habían visto un cambió brutal en los números, fue justo después de que Satou cayera dormido, había llegado al 100% de un golpe, pero Reine sabía que no era por ella. Y posiblemente, no lo sería por nadie más.


	48. Special Chapter p3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 3: La doctora corazón y la receta para el amor.**

Reine se quitó de encima a Satou con suma calma, no quería despertarlo después de lo que pasó. Fue un poco complicado que lo soltara, pero lo logró cuando él suavizó el abrazo, tomó esa oportunidad para alejarse y salir de la habitación para dejarlo dormir.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Mana estaba arrodillada y haciendo una reverencia, Kotori aplaudió sin hacer tanto ruido, pero ambas estaban con estrellas en los ojos. Reine estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Alabada seas, Reine-san —dijo con tono de adulación—. Alabada seas…

—El plan funcionó… Nunca esperé que fuera tan fácil, al parecer, Satou te quiere mucho.

—¿Tan lejos llegué? —Sonrió con un poco de diversión, sabiendo que ella no había hecho gran cosa. Luego, Mana le enseñó el aparato medidor con el 100%—. Satou se quedó dormido, en realidad, esos números no son míos.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntaron las dos—. ¡Pero sí se veían tan bien!

—Satou debe tener a alguien muy especial, es por eso que hay que encontrarla. En lo que él duerme, Kotori, ¿puedes llamar a las demás? —pidió con tranquilidad—. No esperé que se durmiera, pero sí no tener los números más altos.

—Sería demasiado fácil, y con él las cosas nunca lo son.

Kotori fue a hacer los preparativos necesarios, explicando la situación como una misión para ayudar a Satou, ellas pidieron más detalles, por lo que fueron transportadas al Fraxinus.

Solo Kanade no fue, seguía durmiendo como una roca, por palabras de Kaguya. Y Miku estaba ocupada, por lo que no fue posible interrumpirla, sería de muy mal gusto.

Todas estaban con sus pijamas y con sueño, aunque como siempre, la más despierta era Kaguya; siendo la más activa de todas, junto con Tohka, pero ella… Solo tenía hambre.

—Bien, ahora que todas están aquí —dijo Kotori, sentada en la silla de mando—. Les explicaré bien el plan.

—Sí, por favor… —Tohka bostezó audiblemente—. Entendí que debemos ayudar a Satou… Y evitar que se ponga triste otra vez porque eso… Le hace mal.

—Petición. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? La última vez, pensé que no despertaría. —Yuzuru sonó triste.

—Lo sé, los días pasaban y él… No, su cuerpo nos alejaba con electricidad. Ni Shidou ni Hikari podían acercarse, y eso que querían hacerlo… —Kotori se sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Dejemos de pensar en eso! Lo importantes es que tenemos que ayudar a que Satou no vuelva a sentirse triste, y si lo hace, debemos apoyarlo. Igual que a Shidou, Kanade y Hikari. Sé que no han sido los momentos más fáciles, chicas, pero…

Se levantó de la silla para seguir con su discurso motivacional, o lo que parecía serlo, mientras ellas la miraban fijamente, expectantes.

—Ellos son importantes para nosotros, sin importar el tiempo, el pasado o cualquier tontería que hayan hecho, quien no esté de acuerdo con eso, ¡es porque no lo considera su verdadero amigo! ¡Y quien no esté de acuerdo, puede irse ahora! —Las chicas negaron con las cabezas, se les fue el sueño después de esos gritos—. ¡Bien!

—Kotori-san, ¿cuál es el plan para hacer todo eso? —preguntó Yoshino, verdaderamente motivada.

—¡No debemos perder tiempo! —Yoshinon alzó los bracitos al decir su frase.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —Ahora, Tohka estaba completamente despierta, igual que todas. Kotori tosió un poco para aclarar la garganta.

—Bueno, el plan es algo largo de explicar, pero lo haré de la manera más sencilla posible. —Ellas asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. Bien, primero, Satou se nos ha adelantado y nos ha dicho que nos quiere, a todas. Eso es bueno, pero él también necesita saber que lo queremos, ¡y se lo tendremos que decir!

—Oh, ¡cierto, deberíamos responderle de la misma manera! —Tohka se emocionó por estar entendiendo todo a la perfección, algo raro, pero la comandante se los había dejado sencillo—. Aunque casi no tuvimos tiempo de decirle lo mismo, ¡diablos!

—Aclaración. Cambiamos de tema esa vez, fue inevitable, descubrimos muchas cosas nuevas. —Las demás hicieron memoria después de lo dicho por Yuzuru.

—Así es, incluso yo, no he podido agradecerle después de todo lo que hizo. Y sería buena oportunidad de decírselo ahora, igual ustedes, si tienen algo especial que decirle, hoy es el momento.

—Entonces… —Yoshino bajó el volumen de su voz—. ¿El plan es decirle que lo queremos? Satou-san tampoco terminó de abrazarnos a todas… Digo… Sí, eso…

—Cierto… —Kaguya fulminó a Yuzuru con la mirada, ella lo miró de reojo y después hizo una sonrisa burlona—. Traicionera…

—Bueno, sobre lo que deben hacer exactamente… Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero deben expresar sus sentimientos, eso sin duda alguna. Recuerden que Satou es… Testarudo y no entiende fácilmente. —Ellas recordaron cuando Kanade y él se pelearon, por lo que asintieron con la cabeza—. Por suerte, Reine ideó un método para que no sospeche que hacemos esto por alguna razón extraña, además, yo le debo las gracias por todo lo que hizo, estoy seguro que ustedes también.

Kotori se sentó en su silla de comandante y tomó otra paleta a su boca. Las demás miraron la pantalla gigante del lugar, donde siempre se observaba a Shidou, pero ahora cambió a Reine, en otro cuarto con ciertos aparatos electrónicos.

—Ahora es tu turno de explicar a las chicas.

—¡Oh, Reine nos va a explicar! —dijo Tohka y todas saludaron a la analista, pero la cámara fue movida hacia a otro lado para mostrar la boca hecha una sonrisa de una chica.

—¡Me alegra ese ánimo, soldados! ¡Su comandante les dice hola!

—¡Eh! —Todas ladearon la cabeza, pero a Kotori se le remarcó una vena en su frente—. Esa voz…

—¡Takamiya Mana, ese puesto es solo mío! ¡Yo soy la comandante! ¿¡Qué diablos haces ahí?! —La cámara fue movida de nuevo para mostrar a la hermana bilógica de Shidou, con una sonrisa y con el símbolo de la victoria en su mano, Kotori solo podía apretar los dientes y las manos.

—¡Miren, es Mana, la hermanita de Shidou! —Señaló Tohka—. No sabía que ya eras comandante.

—Jajaja, creo que ya lo hago mejor que tú, Kotori-san.

—¡Tohka! —La chica se asustó y se fue para atrás, Kotori suspiró para calmarse—. Ella no es nadie.

—Pido el puesto de oficial, Reine-san.

—Concedido, solo explica la situación. —Kotori quedó con la boca abierta por dejarle a su oficial analista tomar esa decisión, Mana sonrió triunfante.

—¡Por supuesto! Ejem… Será mejor que les muestre el contenido "gráfico", explica el método desde el principio, y es más efectivo que todo lo demás. Solo deben de saber que a Satou-san ya se le dará de alta y podrán actuar, pero ahora está bien dormido; no creo que despierte en unas horas, así que no lo vayan a molestar.

—¡Entendido, comandante! —Tohka fue reprendida por la mirada fulminante de Kotori—. ¡Digo, oficial!

—¡Corre vídeo!

Entonces, la pantalla cambió para mostrar todo lo que había hecho Reine con Satou desde que entró a la habitación; la manera en la que comenzó la conversación, el abrazo, el apretar su cabeza contra sus pechos enormes, el acto de acariciar su cabeza, el cambio en los números, como la escena se iba tornando, de acuerdo a la mente de Tohka y Yoshino, como una novela de amor; una muy extraña, por cierto.

Ellas se estaban emocionando con la escena, como si fuera una película romántica, Kaguya no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, hasta los estaba abriendo más. Yuzuru iba cambiando de expresión, paso a un sonrojo, tomando nota mental de lo que debería de hacer para subir los números; le preguntaría a su maestra Origami, pero tenía mucho tiempo sin hablarle, no podría hacerlo ahora, pero el vídeo de Mana estaba encaminándola muy bien.

Kotori volvía a avergonzarse, por suerte, esa cosa no grabó sus gritos de emoción, como los que Tohka y Yoshino harían en cualquier momento.

Cuando Satou tiró a Reine a la cama, completamente dormido, exceptuando a la comandante, todas se llevaron una sorpresa.

—¡Ohhhh! —dijeron todas.

—Satou-kun, travieso. —La marioneta dio una leve risa después de su comentario. Yoshino solo enrojeció sin poder callarla.

—Sorpresa. ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!

—¡Y Reine-san está de acuerdo, ohhh!

—¡Es tan linda esta escena! —Kotori se golpeó en la cabeza con su palma al ver los ojos de estrella del espíritu hambriento—. Aunque esté dormido, es tan linda esta escena…

—¡No es una película, Tohka! —Entonces, todas se dieron cuenta de que Satou estaba dormido, no lo había hecho a propósito, por lo que todas suspiraron con cierto… Alivio.

El vídeo fue cortado en esa parte, revelando los números obtenidos fase a fase; 30%, 38%, 42% y 60% respectivamente, Mana los había escrito en un pizarrón y ahora tenía puesto un casco de soldado, además de pintarse una línea en cada mejilla, como si fuera militar.

—¿Impresionadas? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de gato, ellas asintieron con la cabeza varias veces—. Lo sé, ¡yo lo viví! Dejando eso de lado, ya conocen las tácticas, inventar las suyas está permitido. Tal vez no regresen de esta misión… ¡Les deseo suerte, soldados! ¡Fin de la transmisión, su comandante se despide!

—¡No eres comandante, Mana! —Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir gritándole más, cortó la comunicación, Kotori estaba fuera de sus casillas, pero se tuvo que aguantar, aunque todos en el Fraxinus estaban riendo por lo bajo—. ¡Regresen a trabajar y ustedes, a casa!

—¡Sí, comandante! —respondieron todos, con el máximo respeto que se pudo.

* * *

Shidou terminaba de hacer el desayuno y Kanade estaba medio despierta, con su camisón y ropa interior debajo, sentada en el sillón. Hikari estaba en la cocina también, ayudando al chico para alejarse de la chica; pensó en regañarla y pedirle explicaciones sobre por qué se vestía así y nadie le decía nada, pero decidió ayudar a Shidou, por eso el desayuno había sido sencillo de hacer.

—Hikari, cocinas muy bien, me tienes realmente impresionado, ¿tomaste clases o algo parecido?

—Bueno, fue como un curso especial intensivo, así que no creo que hayan sido clases, cocinar era casi mi vida en esos tiempos… —Hikari hizo memoria de todo lo ocurrido en ese curso; la pasó un poco mal, pero todo valió la pena. A pesar de que la cocina de Shidou no estaba tan equipada como quisiera, no necesitaba tanto para preparar un desayuno digno de un restaurante de cinco estrellas—. Tú también eres muy bueno, Shidou, tienes habilidades increíbles y no tomaste clases… De alguna manera, siento que no te he superado…

—Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo solo tengo práctica, es todo. Estás mejor preparado que yo, Hikari. Gracias por ayudarme hoy. —Sonrió con alivio, estaba más descansado.

—Te ayudaré las veces que sean necesarias, si necesitas ayuda, ¡solo debes decírmelo! —dijo con toda la ilusión del mundo, luego dio la lista interminable de todos los platillos que sabía preparar, Shidou se impresionó mucho, hasta que le tapó la boca.

—Está bien, solo no lo digas tan alto, puede que Tohka te escuche…

—Oh, cierto. Algún día tendremos que hacer una comida entre todos, ¿no crees? Todas serían felices. —Shidou lo pensó un poco, su billetera no le daría para tanto.

—Tal vez sí. Por ahora, sirvamos esto, Hikari. —El chico de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos sirvieron la comida, Kanade vio que su gato entró por la ventana, por lo que se sentó de inmediato, hasta el sueño se le quitó. Lo llamó y él se quedó sentado, moviendo su cola. Ella lo llamó más fuerte, pero el gato no le hizo caso, solo se le quedó viendo. Cuando ella agachó la cabeza en derrota, su gato por fin le hizo caso y se subió al sillón.

«Copo de Nieve». A ella le brillaron los ojitos y abrazó a su mascota con cierta fuerza. Fue ahí cuando el Anti-Espíritu se acercó a la chica por la espalda, vio su sonrisa tierna al abrazar al gatito, así como su sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, tan feliz, y tampoco pudo interrumpir, así que se le quedó viendo, como cuando se observa a una niña inocente jugar con un juguete.

«Se ve realmente linda… A pesar de todo y de la DEM… Quiero que ella siga sonriendo así». Hikari era de los que seguía resentido con Mio Kuromori por todo el sufrimiento y por la herida que no terminaba de cerrar en sus corazones.

No sería fácil perdonarla, de hecho, no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo, a pesar de todo lo dicho por Kanade y de su preocupación que, él sabía muy bien, era genuina, no podría perdonarla… Y no por el daño que le hicieron en la pelea, sino por la persona que estaba viendo, y por su amigo que tanto lo ha ayudado en esta dimensión. No quería hacerlos sufrir a ellos, ni verlos sufrir más en sus vidas.

«Todo es tan injusto para ellos, incluso hoy pensé en irme a buscar la forma de regresar a mi mundo, pero no es justo. No puedo dejarlos así, mi hermano y los demás necesitan mi ayuda, al menos… Hasta que pueda asegurar de que ella pueda seguir sonriendo… Solo hasta ese momento, por favor, espérenme».

—Hikari, ¿qué pasa? —Él no escuchó lo que le dijo la chica, estaba muy ocupado mirándola—. ¡Hikari!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

—Es lo que yo quiero saber, me estabas mirando mucho, pensé que tenías algo que decirme… —Él miró a otro lado con cierto sonrojo, de seguro que ella se estaba haciendo ideas extrañas.

—Bueno, sí te estaba viendo… Pero no pienses nada raro, solo es que ya está listo el desayuno, ¡eso es todo!

—Oh, bueno. —Él salió corriendo a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar con cierta ansiedad, ni él sabía por qué. No era la primera vez que veía a la chica así, de hecho, ya hasta sabía cómo se sentía su cuerpo… Hikari se golpeó mentalmente, ¿era ese su problema?

Las chicas entraron por la puerta, la nariz de Tohka no fallaba, era como un sabueso, así que desde que puso un pie en la calle, sintió el olor y corrió a la casa de su querido Shidou, las demás le siguieron.

Hikari decidió no ver a Kanade, sobre todo porque el camisón era revelador en cierto punto, Shidou le siguió la corriente al ver que, como otras veces, no se había abotonado por completo en la parte del pecho y como eran tan grandes, se notaba un poco.

El desayuno fue como todos los demás, todas las chicas estaban en pijama, solo los chicos estaban con playeras deportivas y shorts. Al gatito también se le dio su comida y la disfrutó a un lado de su dueña.

Cada una actuaba normal, pero en sus mentes estaba el decirle a Kanade sobre ir al Fraxinus, además de Hikari, todo por órdenes de Kotori, pero estaban más pensativas con la misión de Satou; él llegaría en cualquier momento, tal vez dentro de una hora, debían de preparar sus estrategias, además de establecer tiempos, o todo sería muy fácil de descubrir. Lo peor no era eso, sino quien de todas empezaría con la misión.

Si no fuera por los pechos de la chica de cabello blanco y la intención de los chicos de no verlos, se habrían dado cuenta de que algo estaba muy raro cuando Tohka no pidió tercer plato, cuando las chicas lavaron sus trastes y cuando todas se fueron al edificio de a lado, todo era muy sospechoso, pero ellos no lo notaron.

* * *

Las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Tohka, una vez todas estuvieran cambiadas con ropas más cómodas que no fueran sus pijamas.

—Ya que Yuzuru me traicionó, ¡pido ser la primera!

—Objeción. Me hubieras traicionado tú, así que hice lo más conveniente. —Ellas dos compartieron miradas electrizantes.

—Bueno… Yo quería ser la primera… —Tohka hizo un puchero a las dos hermanas, pero ellas le negaron con la mano mientras seguían en su competición de miradas—. Malvadas…

—¡Debes adelantárteles, Yoshino, Yoshino!

—¡Yoshinon! —La chica estaba un poco sonrojada—. Y-Yo creo que… Deberíamos decirle a Kanade-san y a Hikari-san que vayan a ver a Kotori-san, puede que ella se enoje si no hacemos eso primero.

—Cierto, pero Kanade se quedó comiendo con ellos. Es malo interrumpir cuando alguien está comiendo, Yoshino —dijo con seriedad—. No te vayas a olvidar de eso, la comida es sagrada y deliciosa.

Yoshino sonrió un poco por su comentario.

—¡Por eso! ¿Qué tal si decidimos todo con un juego?

—¿Alguien dijo juego? —dijeron las gemelas, al mismo tiempo con flamas en los ojos—. ¿Tohka?

* * *

Los tres terminaron de comer, casi al mismo tiempo, algo que hasta ella vio raro.

—Estuvo delicioso, gracias, Shidou, Hikari —dijo con una sonrisa, ellos intentaron ver sus ojos, sin bajar la mirada.

—Sí… No es nada, Kanade.

—Cuando quieras, te cocino algo…

—Hikari, estás rojo, ¿el calor de la estufa te hizo mal? —El chico bajó la mirada un poco y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Yo no estoy rojo, ¡estás viendo cosas! En verdad, estoy bien y no hago nada raro, ¿verdad, Shidou? —Se giró a ver la cara de su hermano, por lo que se sintió protegido.

—Así es, Hikari está perfecto —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Entonces, me iré a cambiar, no quiero manchar estas ropas. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos… —Cuando ella dejó la sala, ellos suspiraron aliviados.

—Eso estuvo cerca…

—Te entiendo, Hikari. No tienes por qué decir nada, Satou debería aprender un poco de ti. —En eso, la puerta es abierta y dos personas entraron, eso atrajo la atención de ambos, por lo que salieron de la cocina para la sala.

—Shidou, ya regresé para desayunar, ¡y aquí traigo a otro hambriento!

—¡Satou! —dijeron ambos.

—¿¡Qué quieres de desayuno?! ¿Algo ligero, algo fuerte? ¿Tienes mucha hambre o prefieres algo medio? ¿Eh? ¡Dime y lo haré ahora mismo! —Hikari volvió a emocionarse, pero su amigo solo sonrió, aun venía con una ropa de tipo hospital y tenía un hambre de perro, pero era más educado en este sentido.

—Si vas a cocinarme algo, aceptaré lo que me des, sin importar que sea.

—Ahh… Si fuera un chef, tú serías mi cliente favorito, Satou. Te prepararé algo delicioso.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! —Shidou se unió a la idea y los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa para esperar el desayuno.

A pesar del hambre, Satou estaba muy tranquilo y de buen humor. Desde que se lo devolvieron, no dejaba de ver el fondo de pantalla de su celular.

«Satou se ve de muy buen humor, de seguro que es por el sueño que tuvo, se le ve tan feliz viendo esa foto… Me pregunto si piensa en cada uno de nosotros así, a pesar que aquella vez vio a su familia, de seguro no se vio a sí mismo entre ella». Ella sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con gentileza, él sonrió más. «No te preocupes, ya no estás solo y no dejaremos que te sientas así de nuevo».

Ella pudo observar la foto, en ella estaba un hombre y una mujer, pero Satou miraba a la mujer; y era muy bonita, no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, ni los pechos de Miku, pero su rostro daba la impresión de una persona tranquila, amorosa y fuerte, Kotori incluso, por unos segundos, pensó que se trataba de su hermano; compartía la mirada de esa mujer.

En el Fraxinus, Mana no podía dar crédito a los números que veía por parte de Kotori, estaba por encima del 90% y solo estaba acariciando su cabeza.

«¡Kotori debe estar haciendo trampa! ¿¡Cómo es posible?!» Cuando le dio zoom a la imagen, se dio cuenta que Satou estaba viendo una fotografía. «Es linda…»

—¡Listo! Huevos tipo discada; tiene jamón, tocino, chorizo, salchichas, salami y trocitos de carne asada, rico en proteínas para los que acaban de recuperarse. —Hikari sirvió los dos platos llenos de comida, parecía un revoltijo, porque lo hizo lo más rápido posible, pero el olor era la mejor presentación.

—Y jugo de naranja, ¡todo lo que quieran! —Shidou sirvió dos vasos y la jarra, Satou apagó el celular y sonrió a sus dos amigos, ellos no lo habían visto así de feliz antes.

—Gracias, algún día les pagaré todo esto, tal vez deba cocinarles algo.

—¡No tienes por qué hacer nada! Me gusta cocinar. —Cuando terminó con el primer bocado, Kotori ni habló por seguir comiendo, Satou sonrió—. ¿Cómo está?

—Increíble. —Y siguió comiendo con ganas, tal como Kotori. Acabó más rápido que ella y pidió segundo plato, incluso tres. Por estar tanto tiempo en recuperación y durmiendo, su estómago demandaba comida fuerte.

* * *

Mana siguió vigilando hasta que pasó algo verdaderamente interesante, algo que no esperaba de la comandante. Kotori se cambió sus ropas de trabajo por unas más casuales para estar en casa, las chicas seguían jugando Póker para decidir a la primera y hasta un torneo habían montado, aunque claro, las gemelas tuvieron que explicar las reglas y cómo jugar a las demás.

El punto es que ellas estaban ocupadas, tanto que no notaron que Satou ya estaba en su cuarto, viendo la foto de sus padres, haciendo memoria de la voz de su mamá, de sus gestos, de sus ojos azules tenues; gentiles, compasivos y de fuerte decisión, porque criar un hijo enfermo de nacimiento no es una tarea sencilla y él lo sabía, en verdad, no estaba pensando en nadie más y Reine miraba los números sin bajar; 90%.

Pero alguien tocó a su puerta y lo interrumpió enormemente, de todas formas, no estaba para nada enojado.

—Satou, soy Kotori, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro.

Ella entró con seriedad, no podía detenerse ahora, debía hacerlo antes de que las cosas fueran más complicadas, aunque ella no estaba segura de hacerlo tan bien como Reine, ¿y si él no la quería tanto como a las demás?

En comparación con Tohka, ella se sentía menos y no sabía la razón. No eran celos, para nada, pero de solo pensarlo no se sentía bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori? Te ves seria, ¿pasa algo? Podría ayudar.

—No me hagas tanto caso, pero vine a hablar contigo, esa vez que despertaste, no pude decirte todo lo que quería decirte. —Él le quedó viendo con calma, ella seguía seria—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro. —Se sentó a su lado, en la cama—. Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Satou, lamento no haberte apoyado durante lo de Mio, sé que pude haber hecho algo más que desesperarme, algo como lo que tuviste que hacer… Gracias por eso, salvaste a mi hermano, a las chicas, incluso mantuviste a salvo a Kanade y a mí —dijo con cierto pesar, pero él ya no estaba triste por eso, incluso si se llevó la peor parte.

—Está bien, Kotori. Me apoyaste, intentaste detenerme, sé que eso no te parece apoyo, pero estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, incluso si hubieras usado la fuerza, no te hubiera escuchado, y no lo haré si pasa algo así de nuevo. —Ella se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, quería llamarle la atención, pero él siguió hablando—. Pero… Gracias a Shidou y a Ratatoskr, tengo todo esto… Un cuarto amueblado, ropa, comida, agua, luz y a ustedes, a todos. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Kotori. Lo que todos… Han hecho por mí.

Ella no sabía qué decir ahora, le había dejado sin espada ni escudo para contestar con algo. Se quedó estática y sin parpadear, Satou la quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Kotori. —Los números estaban en 40% y eso le pareció mejor a Mana, desde el Fraxinus.

—Satou… De verdad… Ya no tienes nada que pagarme, así que no pienses en eso, porque yo no quiero que me debas nada… —dijo con cierta tristeza, ¿solo la veía como una deuda? A las demás no las veía así, pero la chica había escuchado y entendido solo lo que quería entender.

—Eso sería injusto de mi parte, sin importar lo que hagas, te estaré siempre agradecido, Kotori. —La vio mejor y le tocó la cabeza con la mano, ella se sorprendió por ese acto—. Te ves mal, ¿te sientes bien?

—No es nada, solo es cansancio… No es nada. —Era todo lo contrario, ella estaba feliz y se lamentaba, se supone que debía hacerlo feliz a él. Le quitó la mano de encima y se la apretó un poco.

—Estás…

—¡Tengo otra cosa que decir! —dijo fuertemente sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Y esto solo es porque te lo mereces, ¿entiendes?

—Bueno, ¿y qué es? —Ella lo abrazó de repente y él abrió un poco más los ojos. Ella tuvo que quitarse una de sus cintas negras, porque de otra manera no lo diría.

—Te quiero, Satou. Más bien, yo también te quiero, me lo dijiste… Y no te pude decir lo mismo, es tarde, lo sé, pero… —Satou la rodeó con sus brazos, como él era un poco más alto, la cabeza de Kotori quedó por su nuca. Los números escalaron fácilmente, así como el sonrojo que pintó sus mejillas.

—Yo también te quiero, Kotori. Y no es tarde, siempre te preocupas por todos, has ayudado a todos los espíritus, incluso a mí, eres muy fuerte. Pero desde antes he visto que no puedes sola, por eso, no me importa sacrificarme, si ustedes estarán bien, todo estará bien.

Ella apretó el abrazo con fuerza y los ojos cerrados, y como ella apretó, él también. Sintió esa calidez, diferente a la que sentía con Kanade o Tohka, no podría expresar las razones, pero también se sintió protegido y eso que la comandante estaba más débil que nunca, pero no se arrepentía de quitarse una cinta.

—A veces… Es difícil. Pero son mi responsabilidad… Y no quiero que se lastimen, tampoco quiero que Onii-chan se lastime, gracias por entrenarlo y a Hikari también, incluso si no he estado tanto tiempo con él, sé que confía en mí, y yo en él, no estoy segura cómo lo sé, solo lo siento.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se lastimen. —Ante eso, ella dio una risita y se alejó un poco, no pudo más porque él no la soltó. Pensó que el chico le gustaba mucho abrazar a la gente. Los números llegaron hasta el 65%—. No estaré de acuerdo en que tú tomes toda la responsabilidad.

—Yo tampoco, sé que no me escucharás, así que tendremos que protegernos mutuamente. —Ella sonrió sinceramente, como la linda hermanita que es, primera vez que hacía esa sonrisa para él. Luego, cambió a una de cierta tristeza, porque ellos dos nunca estarían de acuerdo.

«Kotori se ve cansada o triste, aunque yo me siento bien, ella se ve tan débil ahora, ojalá yo pudiera… Mikael, un poco de tu energía, por favor». Después de pedirla, una leve aura dorada se puso a su alrededor suyo y sonrió con decisión.

—Entonces, te ayudaré desde ahora, Kotori.

—Gracias. —Pero ella vio que él se acercaba, no tenía una cinta y no pudo detenerlo, él le besó en la boca, además de la impresión, ella sintió una recarga de energía inmediata, mejor que cualquiera de sus paletas, además de que esta energía… Era cálida.

Toda su cara se puso roja, el beso no duró tanto, en cuanto él pasó la energía, se alejó de ella con una sonrisa, pensando en que ella estaría más fuerte ahora.

Mana se quedó con la boca abierta, Kannazuki gritó con locura: "mi comandante", Reine también quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. Los números escalaron hasta el 70%.

—¡Satou! —Kotori le metió un puñetazo que hizo un sonido poderoso, así como mandó una onda de aire alrededor, pero él la detuvo con una sola mano.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no te lo había dicho, te acabo de pasar algo de mi energía. Te vi un poco débil, así que pensé que te ayudaría… Aunque estás toda roja, Kotori, ¿me habré pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó callada, intentando contener las ganas de golpearlo porque sabía que solo lo hizo por ayudarla, además de que no quería agarrarse a golpes con él; perdería, de seguro.

—Gra-cias… —Ella le puso la mano en la cabeza para acariciársela, pero se la estaba apretando muy fuerte, pero como él no dijo nada, suavizó el agarre, en verdad, sí era más fuerte ahora y no estaba triste—. Tengo que irme, pero gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

—No es nada.

Ella se fue con la cabeza roja, pero él se quedó acostado en su cama con una sonrisa; se sentía contento de hacer cosas buenas, sobre todo con sus amigos.


	49. Special Chapter p4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo especial. Parte 4: Solo necesitas una dosis de amor.**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, rodeando una mesita que estaba en el centro de la habitación, donde tenían su baraja de póker, repartiendo las cartas a cada una. Comenzaron a jugar y a mitad de la partida, parecía que Kaguya tenía la ventaja, por lo que comenzó a alardear de ello como siempre lo hacía, aunque tal fue su sorpresa cuando la chica de cabello morado le mostró que tenía una escalera de color.

―¡Tiene que ser una broma! ―Las caras de las Yamai se pusieron pálidas al ver que Tohka tenía una baraja ganadora, algo que prácticamente veían imposible en todos sus aspectos.

―Impresión. Eso es… Casi imposible, las probabilidades no son nada altas.

―¿En serio? Lo sentí sencillo ―dijo un poco alegre, viendo que había ganado, incluso si fue de pura casualidad, fue feliz.

―Aun así… No tienes un plan, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Kaguya, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

―E-Este… ―Se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta, por lo que desvió la mirada, con sudor recorriendo su rostro―. ¡C-Claro que tengo un plan!

Se levantó de un brinco, mientras alardeaba frente a las gemelas y las demás, algo que obviamente hizo enojar tanto a las dos.

―Decepción. Esto no puede ser posible, ¿cómo es que Tohka tiene un plan antes que nosotras? ―Yuzuru y Kaguya se sintieron decepcionadas de sí mismas al haber perdido contra Tohka, algo que nunca pasaba antes, y más ahora que ella tenía un plan elaborado.

«Estrategia. Si Tohka tiene un plan, entonces seguiré las enseñanzas de la maestra Origami y Reine-san». Pensó la chica inexpresiva, sin intenciones de contarle a su hermana todavía, por lo que, quedó en silencio mientras miraba acusadoramente a Tohka.

―F-Felicidades, Tohka-san ―comentó Yoshino con su tartamudez usual, mientras le levantaba el pulgar arriba.

―Tohka-chan, ¡eres buena en el póker!

―B-Bueno… Solo fue suerte, en realidad no sabía ni que estaba haciendo…

―¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda ganar así?! ―Kaguya se agarró la cabeza como si tuviera una fuerte jaqueca, incluso llegó a despeinarse por completo.

―Propuesta. Kaguya, ¿quieres que haga de nuevo tu trenza?

―Mmm… Está bien ―dijo, no muy convencida, mientras hacia un ligero puchero mostrando que estaba molesta.

Yuzuru estuvo peinando a su hermana, mientras que Tohka pensaba en un plan, por lo que, en cuanto se le ocurrió algo bueno, decidió salir del cuarto para prepararse para cuando Satou llegara, por lo que subió a su cuarto para esperarlo pacientemente ahí, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con él.

—¡Satou! —dijo la chica al verlo de pie, mirando los estantes vacíos de la habitación, él se giró ante el llamado y ella saltó a abrazarlo, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo—. ¿¡Por qué no avisas?! ¡Por fin estás aquí!

—Tohka, lo siento, acabo de regresar y hace un rato estuve hablando con Kotori. Fui a tu cuarto, pero no estabas, igual Yoshino, supuse que no estaban —contestó con tranquilidad mientras ella se aseguraba de acurrucarse en su pecho, estaba segura que este tipo de acercamientos funcionarían. Él notó su gesto amable y la abrazó también.

—¡Ah! —Ella se separó con un sonrojo de vergüenza, él vio esto raro.

«¡Soy una tonta, lo acabo de tirar cuando recién se recuperó!». Se sentó a su lado con la cabeza agachada.

—Lo siento, aunque te acabas de recuperar, te tiré de esa manera… —dijo con decepción y un aura negra le rodeó, él se preocupó un poco por eso; ahora estaba más alerta y podía sentir claramente su negatividad, le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes, Tohka. Estoy bien, hace falta más que eso para hacerme algo de daño. Además, yo debí de atraparte, pero no esperé que… Me recibirías así, me hizo feliz —dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas, cuando ella se dio cuenta, sonrió mientras seguía siendo acariciada y mimada por él.

Mana veía con cierta molestia como Tohka estaba aprovechándose de la situación, era sin querer, se estaba dejando llevar, pero no estaba haciendo su parte del trabajo, aun así, tenía un 65% asegurado en los niveles emocionales.

«¡No! Se supone que debo hacer sentir bien a Satou, pero él siempre es tan bueno conmigo, ¡no lo puedo soportar!» Esto era verdad, Satou nunca le negaba ningún capricho a ella, tampoco a Yoshino, pero la niña no era caprichosa ni quisquillosa como ella. No importa que le pidiera, siempre aceptaba y se aseguraba de hacerla feliz.

Tohka abrazó al chico con una cara que solo le indicaba que la siguiera mimando como siempre. Y él así lo hizo; acariciando su cabello y abrazándola con la otra mano, ella estaba a gusto.

—¿Ya no te sientes mal? ¿Quieres algo, Tohka?

—No, Satou siempre eres muy bueno conmigo, te quiero. —Él se sonrojó, recordó partes de su pelea con la chica; como le hizo tanto daño, como la hizo gritar de dolor, siempre estaba arrepentido de hacerle todas esas maldades y salvajadas, la rodeó con sus brazos con cierta fuerza, ella sintió diferente este abrazo—. ¿Satou?

—Yo… También te quiero, Tohka. Así que, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo, no importa que sea.

«¡No! Kotori ya me ha dicho que no trate así a Satou, pero él se ve feliz, no sé por qué me dice que ya no lo haga, que consiga las cosas por mí misma. Ah… de todas formas, debo seguir con mi plan».

Siguió con su plan, llevándose al chico fuera de su habitación para la cocina. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados el pan que había dejado por algún lugar, observó por todos lados hasta que por fin lo encontró, su pan relleno de chocolate.

―¡Toma, Satou! ―Ella le mostró el pan, mientras que él se quedó un poco confundido―. Te lo regalo, Satou, es muy rico, ¡ya verás!

Él no lo entendió del todo, por lo que con cierta duda trató de agarrar el pan que la chica le ofrecía, pero ella, enseguida negó esa acción.

―¡No, Satou, yo te daré de comer! ―Agarró un trozo de su pan de chocolate y le dio de comer en la boca, el chico no le replicó nada y se dejó alimentar, ya que se veía feliz, de cierto modo, pero él también notó que Tohka comenzó de poco a poco fruncir el ceño, mientras daba la impresión de que comenzaría a babear por el hambre en cualquier momento.

Imitó a la chica; tomó un trozo del pan y le dio de comer en la boca, algo que ella no entendió al principio, pero no le importó. Satou le acarició la cabeza y pareciera que todo era completamente al revés ahora, ya que el chico era el que estaba haciendo feliz a Tohka, pero él de igual forma también lo era.

En el Fraxinus, Mana veía todo con decepción, suspirando por todo lo que estaba haciendo Tohka.

―Te diría que has fallado, soldado, pero… ―Miró los porcentajes con cierta duda, habían subido hasta un 70%, y eso era algo que no entendía del todo, pero con solo verla sonreír, él estaba feliz.

—Satou… —dijo ella con voz apagada, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos no estaban funcionando, y todo por su culpa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?

—¡Claro que sí, el chocolate es delicioso! —dijo rápidamente, pero regresó a agachar la cabeza y suspiró—. Es solo que… Kotori me regaña por tratarte así, pero veo que eres feliz, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Por eso… ¿Te hago feliz, Satou?

Ella puso su mirada de cachorrito, él solo sonrió un poco y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, soy muy feliz contigo. No le hagas caso a Kotori, no tienes que cambiar nada, me gustas, así como eres, Tohka. Y así también te quiero. —Los números subieron hasta el 75%, ella enrojeció un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo, los números subieron hasta el 80%.

—Satou, nunca cambies, ¡te quiero, así como eres!

El chico también la abrazó, se quedaron así unos cuantos momentos más, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, con toda la delicadeza posible. Cuando se separaron, la chica tomó lo que quedaba de su pan de chocolate y lo trozó a la mitad, mientras la otra parte se la ofreció a Satou.

―El pan es delicioso, Satou, vamos a comerlo ―dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto con el chico en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzaron a comerlo, mientras observaban el televisor, que estaba pasando un documental, se lo habían acabado antes de que se dieran cuenta, y no solo eso, Tohka se quedó dormida y se recargó en el hombro de Satou, algo que notó, pero ella no lo hizo.

―Debe de estar cansada. ―La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la dejó en su cama y la quedó observando unos momentos, en los que sonrió ligeramente, viendo su rostro despreocupado. En ese momento, un recuerdo llegó a su memoria y se tomó la cabeza con dolor.

— _Descansa, mi Satou-kun. —_ Él se sintió bien al recordar ese momento, es como si lo hubiera vuelto a vivir. Al ver a la chica y por todo lo que había hecho, le besó en la frente como lo recordó, hace unos segundos.

—Descansa, Tohka.

* * *

En Fraxinus, Mana quedó con la boca abierta, solo Reine se dio cuenta como los números subieron de un golpe al 100% y bajaron al 80%.

—Oye, Reine-san… —dijo insegura—. Este chico, Satou… ¿Es algo de Tohka o… está enamora de ella?

—Es normal, Kotori siempre regaña a Tohka por como Satou la mima todo el tiempo, supongo que es…

—¡Pero sí que la mima bastante! —interrumpió con impresión. Kannazuki dio una leve risa, luego se puso serio.

—Satou-kun casi la mata. —A la chica le entró un escalofrío—. Esta es su manera de pedir perdón, es un chico bastante complicado, pero no es malo.

—Así es. Mana, Tohka es muy especial para Satou, la quiere mucho, porque sigue arrepentido, pero eso ha cambiado un poco, ahora parece que le importa ella, no el pasado en sí. O eso es lo quiero creer —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Sí que han pasado muchas cosas mientras me fui, ahora entiendo porque Kotori está tan de malas, pobrecita, necesita unas vacaciones, ¡y tal vez ustedes estén a mi cargo! —dijo con diversión, todos rieron por su propuesta, incluida ella.

* * *

De vuelta en la habitación de las hermanas Yamai, después de que Tohka se fuera, y que Kaguya calmara su enojo solo un poco, volvieron a jugar entre las tres.

Esta vez, tenía una estrategia en mente, sabía que no era probable que Yoshino ganara, así como Tohka, ya que la pequeña niña era muy indecisa sobre todas las cosas, así que no se preocupó por ella, sin embargo, con Yuzuru era otra historia, ya que era su hermana y sabían todo de la otra, y por esa misma razón, tuvo cuidado de los movimientos de su hermana.

―¡Bien, es hora de mostrar las cartas!

―¡Yoshino, Yoshino! Muéstrales tu mano de cartas. ―Aconsejó la marioneta, mientras ella comenzaba a temblar un poco por la presión, ya que no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero era la hora―. ¡Se sorprenderán!

―S-Sí… ―respondió, un tanto nerviosa, mientras le mostraba a las hermanas las cartas que había obtenido.

―¡N-No puede ser! ―Les enseñó un Full House, por lo que ambas hermanas se retorcieron por dentro, sintiéndose peor que cuando perdían la una con la otra, respectivamente.

―¿K-Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san?

―¡¿Tohka y tú hicieron trampa?! ―Kaguya se levantó y de un salto llegó hacia la niña temerosa, tomándola de los hombros, por lo que Yuzuru tuvo que apartarla.

―¡A-Ah…! ―Yoshino salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a las hermanas confundidas, aunque Kaguya se sentía mal por lo que hizo, pero la niña se había ido, así que decidió no ir a buscarla, no ahora.

Por otro lado, Yoshino se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala, pensando en qué podría hacer, mientras que su marioneta amiga la veía con una interrogante.

―¡Yoshino, Yoshino! ―llamó, haciendo que la espíritu le prestara atención en cuanto salió de sus pensamientos más profundos.

―¿Qué pasa, Yoshinon?

―¿Y qué tal si sigues las enseñanzas de Reine-san? Ya sabes, ¡lo que hizo con Satou-kun para darnos un ejemplo de qué hacer! ―comentó, haciendo que la pequeña espíritu de ojos azules se sonrojara como si fuera a echar humo de un momento a otro, por lo que miró a su amiga con cierta molestia y vergüenza.

―¡Y-Yoshinon, no puedo hacer eso! ―replicó, mientras la marioneta dejaba salir unas risitas al verla tan sonrojada, por lo que le acarició la cabeza para que se calmara―. G-Gracias…

―Y bien, Yoshino, ¿qué vas a hacer?

―Y-Yo… ―La niña no sabía qué hacer, no se le venía nada a su cabeza, las ideas estaban bloqueadas para ella, pero fue entonces, cuando de repente, recordó aquel momento en que, cuando Satou despertó del coma, él la abrazó y les dijo que todas lo habían lastimado, por lo que instantáneamente agachó la cabeza del solo recordarlo.

Estaba muy apenada por eso, y más cuando Reine les había explicado a todas todo lo que el chico había tenido que pasar para salvarlas; y gracias a eso, un extraño sentimiento recorría su cuerpo, no le gustaba, era como si trajera un nudo en la garganta, le debía tantas cosas a Satou que sintió que debía de pagárselo de alguna manera, gracias a él, ella aún seguía viva, al igual que todas las demás.

―Satou-san… ―Estaba triste, pero eso no la iba a detener ahora, estaba decidida a mostrarle toda su gratitud al chico de cabello negro, por lo que se armó de valor y fue a buscarlo.

Quería agradecérselo, quería hacerlo sentir feliz y, por si fuera poco, también quería decirle que lo quería, aunque eso le costaría decirlo.

Cuando lo encontró en su habitación, después de asomarse por la puerta entreabierta, Satou notó su presencia rápidamente, por lo que se dirigió hacia la niña para preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba, pero ella se le adelantó y dio un paso al frente, estando lo más nerviosa posible.

―¡G-Gracias, Satou-san! ―Hizo una pequeña reverencia, con las mejillas coloradas, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, intentando no abrirlos. Satou se acercó a ella e hizo que lo mirara.

―¿Por qué me agradeces, Yoshino? ―preguntó, un poco confundido, mientras que ella se calmaba un poco, así como el color de sus mejillas iba apaciguándose un poco, pero sin desaparecer por completo.

―S-Satou-san… Yo… ―Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, era difícil, y más cuando el chico estaba delante de ella―. G-Gracias… P-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por salvarme y-y por siempre estar protegiéndome, Satou-san… Y-Y, lo siento si te lastimé aquella vez… E-Estoy muy apenada por eso… L-Lo siento mucho… ―Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, tanto que no podía hablar bien y temía equivocarse.

Satou la abrazó enseguida, vio que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a llorar, por lo que, acarició suavemente su cabeza y se agachó un poco, para poder estar a su altura. Yoshino también lo abrazó, con fuerza, mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, por lo que se armó de valor y coraje, aun cuando estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa como ningún otro día.

―S-Satou-san… Te q-quiero… ―murmuró, mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza. Este acto hizo que Satou sintiera ternura y compasión por la pequeña niña indefensa que tenía entre sus brazos, así que él también la apretó con más fuerza y casi por instinto, la besó en la mejilla, algo que sorprendió a más de uno.

Mientras en el Fraxinus, todos los presentes también estaban enternecidos por ese acto, era lo más bonito que habían presenciado en un tiempo, por lo que no lo pudieron haber evitado, fue como una explosión de ternura ante sus ojos.

―Oh, vaya… ―Mana tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, por lo que miró a los porcentajes que iban hasta ahora, haciendo que escupiera parte del café que amablemente le habían ofrecido―. ¡¿80%?!

Mana no lo podía creer, era lo mismo que había alcanzado Tohka, a pesar de que Yoshino no hizo muchas cosas, obtuvo lo mismo, y a su parecer, no se había esforzado lo suficiente como para alcanzar esa puntuación tan alta.

Después de que la pequeña se calmara, ambos se soltaron y Satou le revolvió un poco el cabello, haciendo que ella, después de despedirse y de nuevo, darle las gracias, se fuera de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Satou también sonriera ligeramente por la agradable visita de Yoshino, para después recostarse de nuevo en su cama.


	50. Special Chapter p5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 5: El amor sí tiene medida.**

Mana disfrutaba de la sala de comando de Kotori; como no estaba y ella quedó de ayudar a Reine, se había sentado en la silla de comandante, Kannazuki no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero Reine le dio permiso.

Ahora, Satou se encontraba solo, viendo la imagen de sus padres en su celular. Estaba hipnotizado, recordando ese sueño hermoso en el que recordó a su madre por completo, incluso sintió su abrazo y su amor, se sintió bendecido por dios por tan magnífico regalo, no podía pedir más. Y con solo eso, ya estaba en un 80% de nivel emocional, Mana estaba realmente impresionada, Yoshino tenía bastante tiempo que se había ido, no podía tener esos números aun por ella.

—Oye, Reine-san.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras escribía en una computadora todo lo observado hasta ahora, estaba muy entretenida con su trabajo y calmada.

—¿Qué le pasó a ese chico? Lo veo feliz por algo tan… No sé, creo que no debería ser tanto. Me impresionan esos números —dijo sin apartar la mirada del chico, acostado en su cama con una sonrisa.

—Igual yo —respondió con alivio—. Son los mejores números que he visto en él, cuando está solo.

Con un botón, se mostró una gráfica que hizo parpadear a la chica de cabello azul varias veces, eran sus niveles emocionales de cuando estaba solo, eran distintas fechas. Apenas estaba entre un 10% y 15%.

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que Kotori no te lo dijo. Los padres de Satou fueron asesinados por Tohka, en otro mundo. —La chica tragó saliva, así como una gota de sudor se resbaló por su mejilla y vio a la analista con mucha impresión, incluso algo de terror—. Eso tampoco sabemos cómo pasó, pero él sabe cosas que nunca le hemos mostrado, así que le creímos. Él viene de otro mundo en el que cuando Tohka se invirtió, hubo muertos por sus ataques. Después de aclarar el malentendido, Kotori me contó que Satou sí encontró a su familia aquí, pero… Su puesto ya estaba ocupado, de seguro, por alguien que no era él.

La chica regresó la vista al muchacho que ahora sonreía, Reine se puso a pensar en los chequeos anteriores, cuando recién se había pasado a vivir en los departamentos de los espíritus, en el mismo cuarto de Kanade.

— _Satou, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Recién despertaste y fuiste a pelear con la DEM._

— _Estoy bien, he entrenado mucho para cuidar de mí mismo sin ayuda de nadie —respondió con tranquilidad mientras ella medía sus latidos de corazón, estos eran normales—. Mi ángel se encarga de eso, no pasa nada._

— _Satou, ¿ya te acostumbraste a vivir con las demás? —preguntó para no acabar en silencio. Notaba que él no quería estar ahí._

— _¿Acostumbrarme? ¿Por qué debería? Sigo pensando que me han dado muchas cosas, cosas que no merezco._

— _No pienses así, todo esto es para ayudarte. Además, no estás solo, ahora puedes pensar en Kanade y las demás… Como una familia. —Él agachó la cabeza, con cierta tristeza. Reine terminó con el chequeo._

— _No puedo hacer eso. Mi familia está muerta, ellos no son mi familia, personas como esas… No volverán jamás, y ni yo a ellos._

 _Esa vez, Reine quiso crear una familia para él, pero no pudo, Satou se retiró con tristeza y dolor, aunque no se veía tan marcado en su rostro, sus ojos denotaban pura soledad._

—Mana, yo tampoco entendía porque tenía esos números tan bajos cuando estaba solo, y lo peor es que siempre estaba así, solo subían cuando estaba con Shidou o alguna otra de las chicas, incluso conmigo.

—¿Siempre estaba disgustado? ¿Cómo es que no se daban cuenta? —preguntó un tanto molesta, ¿cómo lo habían dejado sufrir así?

—Nunca lo demostraba, pensé que lo retenía, pero después de un tiempo, entendí. Satou se siente así todo el tiempo, él nunca ha sido feliz, pero se volvió algo del día a día, así que se acostumbró a vivir así —explicó con cierta tristeza, aun sin ser su tutora, era una adulta, y siendo así la situación, no entendía del todo su dolor, tampoco lo haría Mana, ni Shidou. Nadie podría entenderlo, él había perdido a sus padres por un asesinato, y ese cruel pasado, no lo tenía ninguna de sus amigas ni nadie que ella conociera, sobre todo por ser tan joven.

Sí, ella estaba muy triste por él.

—Satou está siempre sufriendo, por la familia que ya no tiene y que no recuperará nunca. Él sabe eso, por eso… Me alegra verlo feliz, no importa si es por algo simple para nosotros, prefiero que sea así, por la razón que sea, a verlo triste otra vez. —Mana sonrió al ver al chico.

—Espero que las chicas den lo mejor de sí, no volverás a verlo triste de nuevo si encontramos esa persona especial, ¿verdad? —Reine sonrió también.

—Felicidades, descubriste mi plan. —Mana rió un poco y siguió viendo al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Regresando a los departamentos de los espíritus, Kotori caminó hacia el cuarto de la chica de cabello blanco, aún estaba un poco alterada por lo que había pasado con Satou, pero se calmó y pudo centrarse en las cosas que tenía que hacer, así que, en cuanto llegó, tocó su puerta unas tres veces y Kanade le abrió, un poco confundida por su visita.

―¿Qué pasa, Kotori? ―preguntó con interés, mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos, se notaba que se había echado una siesta.

―Kanade, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo? ―preguntó con una cara que denotaba seriedad, por lo que la chica la dejó pasar inmediatamente, un poco confundida por su extraña actitud.

Ya en la habitación de Kanade, se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una mesita, poniéndose de rodillas sobre una pequeña almohadita, como era costumbre en Japón. Se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, Kanade comenzó a sudar un poco al sentirse un poco incómodo el ambiente al haber tanto silencio, así que decidió ser la primera en hablar.

―¿De qué querías hablar, Kotori? ―preguntó con interés en saber lo que estaba pasando, por lo que eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

―Kanade, necesito tu ayuda para hacer feliz a Satou ―respondió, mientras dejaba a la chica un poco confundida, más de lo normal―. Este es el plan, según Reine, vamos a hacer feliz a Satou, pero para eso, le diremos que lo queremos. Dijo que podemos hacer lo que queramos, no hay restricción, pero debemos de expresar nuestros sentimientos o agradecimientos, ¿entiendes hasta ahí? ―Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras la Comandante suspiraba de alivio―. ¿Nos ayudarás, Kanade?

―Sí… Lo que tengo que hacer es decirle que lo quiero, ¿verdad? Además de hacer otras cosas para hacerlo feliz, ¿no? —expresó con ligereza, parecía algo sencillo, además de que lo había hecho antes.

―Bueno, sí, es algo así, es bueno que lo entendieras… De hecho, yo realmente no pensé que lo habría explicado bien ―dijo, con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras ladeaba la mirada con una sonrisa sarcástica.

―¿Cuándo se supone que lo tengo que hacer?

―Bueno… En estos momentos, supongo que ya lo habrán hecho algunas, por lo que no creo que se hayan tardado mucho, así que no deben de faltar más de dos o tres, puedes ir a revisar y a ponerte de acuerdo con ellas, están en el cuarto de Kaguya y Yuzuru, según oí.

―¡Entonces iré a verlas! —Se levantó decidida.

―Bien, te veré después, Kanade―. Ambas chicas se despidieron de sí y Kotori se fue a su cuarto, mientras que Kanade se dirigía al cuarto de las hermanas Yamai, y al ver la puerta abierta, decidió asomarse un poco.

―¿Kaguya, Yuzuru? ―murmuró muy despacio, mientras las veía, aunque no esperaba observarlas discutir con tantas ganas, así que decidió mejor no entrar.

―¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Otro juego, exijo otro juego! —reclamó en voz bastante alta.

―Desacuerdo. No jugaremos a otra cosa, Kaguya, has perdido, acéptalo.

―¡No es cierto, quedamos en empate! ―gritó, mientras sacudía sus brazos hacia los lados, muy insatisfecha―. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

―Acuerdo. Bien, te ganaré como siempre, prepárate.

Mientras la feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo, Kanade decidió no interferir y al parecer, tardarían un poco más para decidir quién iría después, por lo que ella cerró la puerta con calma y se retiró tranquilamente.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Satou, un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que podía hacerlo, después de todo, era para ayudar a uno de sus amigos más queridos.

―Hmm… Creo que debí de haber pensado en algún plan antes… ―Antes de tocar su puerta, se puso a pensar un poco sobre lo que debería de hacer―. Bueno, no importa, para estas cosas no necesito un plan… Creo…

Tocó la puerta del chico, mientras esperaba afuera, preguntándose si las demás lo habían logrado, estando ella un poco nerviosa ya que temía que podría fallar, pero dejó esos pensamientos negativos de lado cuando él le abrió la puerta.

―Hola, Kanade ―saludó, y aunque estaba un poco sorprendido al principio de haberla visto ahí, ya después de varias visitas que tuvo de las otras chicas, de cierta forma no se le hacía raro que alguien más viniera a verlo.

―¡Hola, Satou! ¿Cómo estás?

―Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿sucede algo?

―¿Eh? No, no sucede nada, simplemente vine a…. ¡A enseñarte lo nuevo que aprendí! ―dijo, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, después de habérsele ocurrido una buena excusa para ir ahí, aunque realmente lo tenía pensado hacer un día de estos.

―Es bueno que aprendas cosas nuevas, Kanade, pero mejor pasa. ―Satou la invitó a entrar y ambos se adentraron en la habitación―. Y, ¿qué aprendiste, Kanade? ―Se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una mesita que estaba en el centro de la habitación, mientras se acomodaban para estar más a gusto.

―¡Reine me enseñó a hacer rosas de papel! Al principio fue difícil, pero con práctica pude lograrlo, ¡tú también podrás, Satou!

―Está bien, lo intentaré ―dijo, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro, pero tenía ahí a Kanade para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer si se llegara a equivocar.

―Bueno, iré por el papel y tijeras, no me tardo. ―Kanade se levantó y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, donde buscó papeles de colores diferentes y agarró las tijeras que estaban en su mesa, para después irse corriendo hacia el cuarto de Satou, de nuevo―. ¡Volví, sí tenía los materiales!

Entregó la mitad de las hojas de colores, por lo que, con sus indicaciones, comenzó a enseñarle cómo hacer una rosa de papel. Al principio, ambos batallaron un poco, hicieron mal los dobleces o cortaban partes que no se debían de cortar, por lo que usaron varias hojas, pero gracias a que se ayudaron entre sí cuando uno cometía algún error, pudieron lograr su objetivo.

―¡Se ve muy bien, Satou! ―elogió, mientras observaba la rosa azul que había hecho el chico, aunque ella había hecho una de color amarillo.

―¿De verdad? —preguntó al ver su obra detenidamente.

―¡Claro! ―comentó al instante, mientras le sonreía―. A pesar de que esta es la primera vez que haces algo así, te salió muy bonita.

―Bueno, eso fue porque me ayudaste, Kanade.

―Eso no es verdad, Satou, pudimos hacerlo porque nos ayudamos mutuamente, yo también batallé un poco a pesar de que estuve practicando mucho, ¡pero lo logramos!

―Sí, eso es cierto ―murmuró, mientras hacia una ligera sonrisa―. Gracias por enseñarme esto, Kanade.

―No es nada, Satou… Tú siempre me ayudas mucho, pero yo… ―De lo que fue una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, pasó a ser una sonrisa llena de tristeza, llegando a agachar la mirada, haciendo que él dejara las sonrisas para preocuparse por ella, quién suspiraba con cierta tristeza.

―No pienses así, Kanade, me has ayudado más de lo que crees, además, tú lo dijiste, nos ayudamos mutuamente ―murmuró con cierta nostalgia, recordando esas veces en las que, la chica que tenía enfrente, le ayudó en los momentos más difíciles.

―Bueno… Tienes razón, y es por eso… ―Dejó de hablar por unos momentos, confundiendo al chico, pero inmediatamente después, ella se paró y abrazó a Satou―. ¡Gracias, Satou! De ahora en adelante, me esforzaré el doble para ayudarlos a todos ustedes.

―Y yo siempre los protegeré a todos ustedes. ―Él también la abrazó, mientras sonreía de forma relajada, ya que estaba feliz; todo estaba tranquilo, y el silencio que reinaba en la habitación no era nada incómodo, pero tuvieron que separarse al pasar unos cuantos momentos.

―¡Te quiero, Satou! Protejamos lo que nos importa, siempre ―dijo, dándole un besito en la frente, para después, acariciarle la cabeza, intentando no despeinarlo, haciéndolo con delicadeza, mientras el chico sonreía.

* * *

Situándonos en la nave Fraxinus, Mana observaba los porcentajes y a la situación en sí, con cierto interés, la chica parecía un poco ignorante y a su parecer, muy inocente sobre las cosas, que hasta tenía pensado preguntarle a su hermano sobre todos sus nuevos amigos que claramente no conocía.

―Buen trabajo, Kanade ―murmuró Kannazuki, sonriendo de forma extraña, nadie le dio importancia, como siempre.

―No pensé que usaría lo que aprendió hoy para no hacer sospechar a Satou… ―declaró Reine, mientras ponía su mano cerca del mentón, pensativa. «Aunque no creo que lo haya hecho con esa intención».

―Hmm, vamos a ver… ―Mana miró a la pantalla en donde se encontraban los datos, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, nuevamente ofrecido amablemente por el personal de la nave―. Oh, 75%, nada mal, nada mal, soldado.

* * *

De vuelta a la habitación del chico, comenzaron a recoger la basurita que habían dejado al utilizar las hojas de papel, por lo que, en cuanto terminaron, Satou acompañó a Kanade hasta la puerta.

―¡Fue divertido, te enseñaré otra cosa nueva cuando me toque la siguiente clase con Reine! ―dijo con entusiasmo, con la rosa amarilla que había hecho hace rato entre sus manos, mientras salía de la habitación hacia el pasillo, despidiéndose mientras agitaba la mano―. ¡Nos vemos!

―Sí, nos vemos.

Satou igualmente regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para después ir y sentarse en su cama, dejándose caer de espaldas en el colchón, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en todas esas visitas que ha recibido de los espíritus, algo que realmente lo hizo feliz del solo recordarlo.

«Es inusual que me visiten así, pero creo que han pasado tantas cosas que no recuerdo la última vez que estuve así, sin hacer nada». Pensó con una media sonrisa, estirándose un poco en la cama.

— **Ya te lo había dicho, Satou. Te estás esforzando mucho, no hay un día que no te haya visto ocupado en algo. Incluso cuando querías vencer a Shidou, tan pronto estuviste bien, te pusiste a entrenar cuando tenías tiempo.**

«Sí, recuerdo eso. Siempre he estado ocupado, me siento raro con tener tanto tiempo libre, antes… Parece que estaba siempre ocupado, y ni siquiera era en mí mismo». Antes, hubiera tenido nostalgia de su antigua vida, pero ahora no dudaba más, en verdad quería a cada una de sus amigas espíritu, incluso a Shidou; con el que tanto tiempo se peleó, además de Hikari; a pesar de ser un poco extraño y de otro mundo, siempre era amable con él, a pesar de todo.

Sonrió por su vida de ahora y por el día que estaba disfrutando. No tenía ganas de volver a su mundo, ni pensaba en él en ningún momento, aquí ya era feliz y eso es todo lo que quería.

«Mikael, nuevamente vuelvo a abusar de tus poderes». Pensó con un suspiro.

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

«Porque debo de pedirte que sigamos aquí… En este mundo, espero no estés harto de mí, a pesar de que he usado mal tus poderes. Te necesito para seguir cuidando de ellas, la DEM no se va a detener y yo tampoco puedo matarlos, quisiera hacerlo, pero sé que eso también está mal».

— **Mi misión es protegerte y ayudarte. Tu promesa la terminarás cumpliendo, incluso si es mucho tiempo para ti, para mí no significa nada, y cuando mueras, el tiempo tampoco te va a importar.**

«Aun no me quiero morir entonces». Sonrió y se quedó acostado.


	51. Special Chapter p6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 6: El drama pasa a ser de Kanade.**

De vuelta en la habitación de las gemelas Yamai, Kaguya y Yuzuru seguían jugando a piedra, papel o tijeras; ambas estaban sudando, se notaban cansadas, pero aun no paraban, no dejaban de quedar en empate, y esto ya las estaba hartando a niveles imposibles, pero de cierta manera, se divertían, esperando poder vencer una a la otra, ya que se conocían perfectamente.

―Maldita sea… ¡¿Por qué tenemos que quedar en empate siempre?!

―Cansancio. ¿Por qué no te rindes ya, Kaguya?

―¡Jamás! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ―No iba a parar hasta que una de ellas acabara, pero como si la oración de alguna de las gemelas hubiera podido ser escuchada, Kaguya perdió contra la "roca" o puño cerrado de su hermana.

―Logro. He ganado, Kaguya.

―¡Noooooo! ―Kaguya se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, mientras se tiraba en el suelo y rodaba de un lado a otro.

―Estupefacción. Está bien… Nos vemos. ―Yuzuru salió de la habitación, aun observando el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, dudó de si debía de dejarla ahí o quedarse para calmarla. Pero sabía que ahora, el hacer feliz a Satou era lo primordial, por lo que después de asegurarse de que Kaguya estaba bien sola, se fue directamente al cuarto de Satou, mientras que de camino pensaba en las tácticas que usaría para hacerlo feliz y poder expresar sus sentimientos.

«Estrategia. En base a lo que me ha enseñado la maestra Origami, y a lo que pude observar por el ejemplo que nos dio Reine, creo que puedo lograr algo». Pensó con detenimiento, caminando con la cabeza agachada, muy pensativa, y con la mano en la barbilla―. Duda. ¿Los encantos femeninos funcionarán en Satou?

Yuzuru recordó que en Shidou, esa vez pareció que sí funcionó… Valía la pena intentarlo.

La gemela inexpresiva había llegado por fin al cuarto del chico espíritu, se puso un poco nerviosa e intentó calmarse un poco, iba a ser difícil, ella lo sabía, casi no hablaba con Satou, pero sí hacían otras cosas diferentes como ver televisión juntos o jugar a algún videojuego, junto con Kaguya, pero si se trataba de una larga conversación, los dos no eran de muchas palabras, por lo que ella se calmó, pensó en lo que debía de hacer, y se repitió lo mismo y lo mismo en la cabeza, para despejarse.

―Llamado. ¿Satou? ―Tocó la puerta unas tres veces, esperando pacientemente a que el chico le abriera. Escuchó pisadas que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, para después detenerse y ver que la puerta se abría lentamente, ahí estaba Satou, mirando con sorpresa a la chica delante de él―. Saludo. Hola, Satou.

―Hola, Yuzuru, es raro no ver a Kaguya contigo, ¿le pasó algo? ―preguntó con ligera duda, ya que ambas hermanas nunca se separaban, a menos que fueran por buenos motivos, y era tan normal verlas juntas todo el tiempo, que una estando sola, ya ameritaba preocuparse por el paradero de la otra gemela.

―Respuesta. No, solo está… Descansando ―respondió lo más convincentemente posible, y después de quedarse unos momentos parados sin decir nada, Satou la invitó a pasar, por lo que ambos se adentraron en la habitación para hablar más cómodamente, así que se sentaron en un lateral de la cama.

―¿Querías hablar de algo, Yuzuru? ―preguntó Satou, después de estar en silencio un momento que se volvió muy largo para ambos, por lo que decidió ser el primero en entablar la conversación.

«Nervios. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado… Es hora». Pensó con determinación, mientras apretaba sus puños ligeramente, además de mirar a Satou directamente a los ojos―. Satou...

―¿Yuzuru, qu…?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su oración, la chica inexpresiva lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a sus pechos, era una táctica arriesgada, pero no se le ocurría nada más. El chico se sorprendió un poco, teniendo una cierta duda sobre sus acciones.

―Yuzuru, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó un poco confundido, quería ver a la chica directamente a los ojos, pero ella no se lo permitía, ya que apretaba su cabeza contra sus pechos, aunque no le incomodaba.

―Pregunta. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Te gusta? ―murmuró, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras miraba al chico con cierta duda de lo que respondería.

―Eh, sí, se siente suave y esponjoso, eres muy suave en esta parte, Yuzuru. ―respondió como si nada, mientras que la chica se sonrojó cada vez más, por lo que respiró hondo y se calmó, y así, pensó en Origami, quien a pesar de ser una acosadora obsesionada con Shidou, nunca demostraba ninguna expresión, ni se avergonzaba, por lo que, tenía que ser tan fuerte como su maestra.

―Duda. Son más grandes que las de Kaguya, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza, él sonrió ligeramente, era una cálida sensación la que comenzó a sentir de poco a poco, mientras que Yuzuru lo seguía observando un poco nerviosa.

―No lo sé, no las he tocado ni nada, pero... Creo que sí, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ―Estaba confundido por las repentinas preguntas de la chica, era muy extraño todo lo que le preguntaba ya que, a su parecer, nunca se imaginó que Yuzuru estuviera haciendo todo esto, así que fue extraño.

―Respuesta. No es nada, Satou… Simplemente, quería saber ―murmuró un poco avergonzada, no se imaginaba cómo es que Origami podía hacer esas preguntas tan fácilmente y sin hacer ninguna expresión o sentirse incómoda, sin duda, ella pensaba que su maestra era impresionante, así que no se iba a rendir―. Cuestionamiento. ¿Qué tal se sienten? ¿Está bien de esta forma?

―Se siente bien, ¿de esta forma? Bueno, sí, está bien... ¿Hay otra? ―preguntó, con cierta duda, pensando qué era a lo que se refería la chica, por lo que se sintió ligeramente confundido, pero esa sensación cómoda y cálida no le molestaba en absoluto.

―Contestación. Bueno… Yuzuru no lo sabe, pero me alegra que así esté bien para ti, Satou ―comentó con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del chico, con tranquilidad y mucha paciencia, quería asegurarse de hacerlo más feliz con sus acciones, aunque ella también sabía cuáles eran sus límites y qué no podría hacer, incluso si eso defraudara a su maestra si se llegara a enterar, aunque seguramente no le importaría―. Pregunta. ¿Se sienten mejor que las de Reine-san?

Con cada pregunta que hacia se avergonzaba más, había llegado a su tan esperado limite, incluso pensó que, tal vez, su hermana se reiría de ella viéndola flanquear de esa forma, pero sabía que Kaguya era peor que ella en este tipo de cosas, así que se sintió mejor al pensarlo.

―Se sintió raro, eran más grandes que los tuyos, pero no te preocupes, se siente bien, como una almohada pequeña ―contestó a su última pregunta, con la pura verdad en sus palabras, al igual que todas las cosas que dijo; Yuzuru sabía que Satou no mentía en nada de lo que decía, y eso solo hacía que su vergüenza subiera un escalón más de poco a poco, pero no se preocupó, sabía que el chico no le haría nada malo y ella tampoco lo haría, así que, de cierta forma, fue una experiencia un poco extraña, pero agradable.

―Gratitud. Satou, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por Kaguya. Sin ti, tanto Kaguya como yo no nos hubiéramos podido ver más, además de perderlos a todos ustedes también, así que… Muchas gracias, Yuzuru te quiere mucho, Satou. ―Ella dejó de apretar su cabeza con sus manos, y en vez de eso, lo abrazó, haciendo que el chico la abrazara también, mientras le sonreía con un ligero sonrojo, ya que estaba feliz.

―Yo también te quiero, Yuzuru, me alegra ver que todas ustedes estén bien, eso es lo que importa —dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Duda. Satou, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

―Sí, ¿qué necesitas?

―Plegaria. Por favor, quiere a Kaguya de igual forma como me quieres a mí ―pidió, mientras que Satou sonrió al escucharla, por lo que, deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

―No puedo hacer eso, Yuzuru ―respondió, dejando a la gemela sorprendida por su respuesta, pero aún no había acabado de hablar―. Todas ustedes son especiales para mí, y así las quiero a todas ustedes.

―Satou… ―Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Ambos se quedaron ahí hablando unos minutos más, Yuzuru ya no tenía nervios y se había olvidado de todo eso.

Por otro lado, Satou disfrutó mucho la conversación que llevó junto con la chica, pero de esa forma, todas las cosas buenas alguna vez tienen que acabar, así que se despidieron uno del otro y ella salió de la habitación, dejando a Satou otra vez solo, pero estaba feliz recordando todo lo que había pasado, y para distraerse un rato, tomó una hoja de papel que Kanade había dejado en su cuarto y se puso a practicar la rosa de papel.

* * *

La tripulación celebró por su éxito en la misión, mientras que Reine sonreía ligeramente, estando orgullosa de todas las chicas, ya que hicieron un excelente trabajo, y lo mejor de todo, es que Satou estaba muy feliz, el plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaban. Pero, a pesar de todo, en la mente de la oficial analista con ojeras, aún faltaba algo por hacer, y ella lo sabía.

―Esperen. ―Todos le prestaron atención, mientras la veían caminar hasta el frente, con una pequeña tableta en la mano, cambiando con un toque lo que se veía en la pantalla; mostrando a su comandante por medio de una video llamada.

―¡Comandante! ―gritó Kannazuki, con una cara que mostraba satisfacción al verla, haciendo que ella frunciera un poco el ceño, con Mana riendo de fondo.

―¡Mana, fuera de mi silla! ―Señaló con el dedo, muy molesta, mientras la chica de cabello azulado se puso a silbar, desviando la mirada.

―Tranquilízate, Kotori, además, ¡todo salió bien! Alégrate y sonríe por lo menos, ¿no?

―Aun no, nos falta alguien todavía. ―Reine hizo aparecer con un toque, en una pequeña ventana junto a la video llamada de Kotori, la foto de Miku Izayoi.

―Oh… ―Todos hicieron el mismo sonido, aunque Mana solo los miró confundida, preguntándose muchas cosas.

―¿Por qué la atmosfera decayó tan de repente? ―preguntó, aún más confundida, mientras Kotori solo suspiraba.

―Escuchen, intentaré convencerla de que haga lo mismo que las demás, no será fácil, pero algo podrá hacerse. Pero antes… Reine ―llamó, haciendo que la mujer con ojeras mostrara otra ventana al lado―. También aplicaremos el plan en Kanade, iré a convencer a Hikari y a Shidou, sí o sí necesitamos saber quién puede hacerla feliz o tratar con ella si algo malo llegara a suceder.

―Este, ¿Kotori? Creo que la respuesta es obvia, será Nii-sama, ¿no? ―Para ella, la respuesta era tan clara como el agua, sin embargo, Kotori le dio la palabra a Reine para responder a su duda.

―Kanade se ha vuelto muy buena amiga de Hikari, confía plenamente en él, al igual que en Shin y en Satou, pero debido a que desde hace algún tiempo, ella y Shin no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, exceptuando los entrenamientos, queremos confirmar que todo esté en orden.

―Oh… Ya veo, entonces, ¿quieren verificar que no esté enamorada de él, verdad? ―Ante su pregunta, la comandante asintió, al igual que Reine.

―Ahh… La juventud, tan imprecisa como siempre, y más los sentimientos que experimentan durante esa etapa de su vida, van y vienen, a veces se quedan para siempre, y a veces se fracturan después de decepciones… ―dijo Kannazuki, atrayendo la atención de todos con otro de sus raros discursos―. ¡Y en esa etapa está la comandante ahora! Su cuerpo tal vez no se desarrolle demasiado, pero siempre hay una posibilidad, ¡y siempre será tan bella y majestuosa que…!

―¡Seguridad! ―gritó Kotori, mientras Mana se echaba unas risas, pero al momento, entraron dos hombres uniformados y se llevaron al Vice-comandante sujetándolo con fuerza de ambos brazos, mientras miraba a su comandante con lágrimas al estilo anime.

―¡Perdóneme, comandante! ―gritó, aunque no fue escuchado―. ¡Comandanteeeee!

Ella solo suspiró, viendo como aquellos hombres salían del cuarto de mando junto con Kannazuki, de quien aún se podían escuchar sus gritos, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

―Kotori, si necesitas alguna ayuda en intentar convencerlos, no dudes en llamarme.

―No te preocupes. ―Sonrió de forma triunfante, mientras sacaba otra de sus tantas paletas siempre de la misma marca, y la metía a su boca―. Les haré entenderlo correctamente…

―Oh, pobre Nii-sama… ―dijo, como toda una actora profesional, poniendo su mano en la frente, aun en la silla de Kotori, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, molestando a la chica de coletas.

―¡Voy a ir a por ti, Mana! ―gritó, con una mirada espeluznante, haciendo que la chica parara y la observara con cierta gracia, aunque claramente estaba nerviosa y sudando un poco.

―¡Oh, tranquilízate, Kotori! Vaya, mira que inconveniente, debo de ir al baño, ¡nos vemos! ―Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió rápidamente fuera del puente de la aeronave, con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Bueno, yo me retiraré también, iré a convencer a Hikari y a Shidou ―dijo, mientras se despedía agitando la mano, y después de eso, la video llamada se cortó.

―Bien, nosotros también tenemos que estar listos, prepárense. ―Reine volvió a su puesto y todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras preparaban las cámaras para observar todo desde ahí.

―¡Bien, Mana ha vuelto! ―La chica había regresado a la habitación, con su seguridad habitual, pero al ver que Kotori se había ido, sus ilusiones de hacerle una broma se fueron a la basura―. ¿Qué? ¿Kotori ya se ha ido? Rayos…

―Sí, Kotori ya se ha ido a convencer a Shin y a Hikari.

―¡Oh, eso será divertido de ver! ―dijo con emoción, volviendo a sentarse en la silla sagrada para Kotori―. Por cierto, ¿por qué no incluyeron a ese chico llamado Satou en la operación?

―Bueno… Cuando Kanade fue a completar el plan de hacer feliz a Satou, también se guardaron los datos emocionales que Kanade sintió respecto a él, en todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos ―explicó Reine, aunque ella también se había dado cuenta hace poco tiempo, pero a través de la tableta, mostró los datos emocionales guardados de Kanade en ese momento.

―Oh, ya veo, así que un 78%, ya veo, ya veo ―murmuró con cierta impresión, mientras ponía la mano en su barbilla, actuando pensar con mucho detenimiento sobre esa cantidad, aunque solo estaba jugando.

―Bueno, solo espero que todo salga bien con Kotori… Puede que sea algo difícil convencerlos.

―¡Oh, Nii-sama terminará por aceptar! Él es así ―dijo, con mucha despreocupación respecto a su hermano, aunque dudaba un poco del otro chico al que no conocía―. Pero el otro chico…. Bueno, ¿qué puede salir mal? Es Kotori después de todo.

* * *

Volviendo con la comandante, quién salía del baño en donde había hecho la video llamada en los departamentos de los espíritus, la guardó sigilosamente y salió de ahí, para bajar las escaleras y caminar por la sala, viendo a todos los espíritus junto con Satou viendo la televisión, quién sabe en qué momento todos se juntaron ahí.

―¡Ah, Kotori! ¿No quieres ver la televisión con nosotras? ―preguntó Kanade en cuanto la miró pasar, ella solo hizo una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la chica, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

―No, lo siento, tengo que ir a casa un momento, pero volveré después… ―Ladeó la mirada un poco, mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

―¡Saluda a Shidou y a Hikari por parte de nosotras! ―gritó Tohka, mientras comía palomitas, mientras que Kotori asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica, la chica de cabello morado era muy divertida a veces.

La chica se despidió de ellas al igual que se despidió del chico, pero antes de irse, de dio la vuelta y vio a todas levantándole el pulgar con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

«Bueno… Al menos tienen actitud». Pensó con detenimiento, caminando hasta la puerta principal, saliendo de ahí, mientras caminaba hasta la casa, que no quedaba muy lejos, ya que era para que las espíritus no estuvieran tan lejos de Shidou, y así estar más cómodas que en la sala de cuarentena.

En cuanto llegó por fin a la puerta de su casa, después de unos minutos de caminata, se agachó y tomó una llave que estaba debajo de una maceta, y después entró.

―Ah, hola, Kotori ―dijo su hermano al verla entrar, mientras este limpiaba la cocina, con ayuda de Hikari, quien también la saludó.

―Shidou, Hikari, hay algo importante que tienen que hacer, escúchenme ―dijo, con una expresión seria, más de lo normal, por lo que ambos chicos se pusieron nerviosos, preguntándose qué podría ser lo que la chica tenía preparado para ellos.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría ser, Hikari…? ―susurró en voz baja al acercarse al chico, sin despegar la vista de su hermana, al igual que Hikari.

―No tengo idea…

―Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

―¡Dejen de murmurar tantas cosas! Cielos, están como si fueran a tener una entrevista de trabajo o algo.

―L-Lo sentimos, comandante…

―Bueno, no quiero perder mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano ―dijo con detenimiento, sorprendiendo un poco a su hermano, cuando veía así a Kotori era porque seguramente había pasado algo muy malo, pero no lo sabría hasta descubrirlo―. Quiero que cooperen para un plan que Reine ideó.

―¿De Reine-san?

―Sí, es algo complicado de explicar, pero creo que podrán entenderlo ―dijo, con un tono bromista en su voz―. Dejando eso de lado, miren, tendrán que hacer feliz a Kanade, o al menos verla más animada que de costumbre, además de decirle que la quieren, ¿entendido?

―¡¿Qué?!

―Satou ya lo hizo, inconscientemente… ―murmuró lo último, aunque los dos chicos lograron escucharla, con una gotita estilo anime bajando por su cabeza, después, Kotori se aclaró la garganta ―. Dejando eso de lado, les toca a ustedes, así que prepárense o algo.

―¡Espera, Kotori! ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? ―preguntó su hermano, un poco confundido y preocupado, además de nervioso.

―Eso no importa, solo háganlo.

―¡Claro que importa! ―replicó el chico, para después ver a Hikari como si necesitara apoyo―. ¿Verdad, Hikari?

―Sí, no le veo mucho sentido a esto, Kotori… Así que-

―¡Ninguno va a escapar de esto! ―gritó al instante, haciendo temblar a los dos chicos, como si de una escuela militar se tratara.

―P-Pero, Kotori…

―Oh, vamos, Shidou, no es tan difícil ―comentó su hermana como si de un juego de niños se tratara, mientras que Shidou suspiraba derrotado, algo que ella notó y se burló un poco.

―¡No eres un chico, Kotori! No lo entenderías…

―Deja de portarte como un niñito y hazlo, ambos. ―Señaló con seriedad, mientras los dos suspiraban en derrota, de nuevo―. Los estaré vigilando en el Fraxinus, así que no podrán escapar de esto, ¿entendido?

―Sí…

―¿Qué? No los escuché.

―¡Sí, señora!

―Bien, entonces, descubran que hacer. ―Kotori caminó hacia la puerta de nuevo, con la intención de irse, pero antes, se giró y los miró con una sonrisa―. ¡Buena suerte, Onii-chan, Hikari! ―Y después de decir esas dulces palabras como toda una niña inocente, salió de la casa.


	52. Special Chapter p7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 7: No es el momento.**

―Ahh…. ¿Qué hacemos, Hikari? ―preguntó, muy preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, y estaba nervioso, ya que aún no podía superar lo que había pasado en el supermercado y sumando todos los sueños que había tenido con las chicas, no estaba mentalmente preparado para llevar a cabo el plan, pero si no lo hacía, quien sabe lo que Kotori haría.

―No podemos oponernos a Kotori, Shidou…

―Desgraciadamente es así…

―¿Y qué hacemos, Shidou? ¿No podríamos simplemente-

―¡Shidou, Hikari! ―La voz animada de la chica de cabello blanco interrumpió a ambos en sus lamentos, el susto que se llevaron al verla fue tan grande que Shidou casi se tropieza, pero se sostuvo de la pared.

―¿K-Kanade? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Kotori me dijo que viniera ―respondió con una sonrisa, mientras los chicos maldecían su suerte―. Me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, Shidou…

Al escuchar eso, Hikari murmuró unas palabras a Shidou y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

―Oh, lo siento, pero tengo que irme, recordé que tengo algo que hacer ―dijo, mientras dejaba a Shidou con la boca abierta―. Suerte, Shidou, nos vemos, Kanade.

«¡Traidor!» Pensó, con lágrimas en los ojos al estilo anime, pensando en un plan, aunque estaba nervioso, demasiado para ser él precisamente.

―¿Qué pasa, Shidou? ―preguntó Kanade, con una mirada curiosa, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso, algo que ella notó rápidamente, así que se acercó más―. Estas sudando mucho, Shidou, ¿estás bien?

―S-Sí… Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

―Por cierto, ¿de qué querías hablar? ―preguntó con interés, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, de forma tranquila.

«Piensa, Shidou, piensa… ¿Qué le digo?» No sabía ni qué hacer, por más que quería pensar en algo, las ideas no llegaban, incluso cuando debería de ser fácil para él, ya que no es como si fuera la primera vez en una situación así, pero no quería que su mente le jugara una broma, y aún tenía que superar lo de Tohka para ser libre de nuevo.

―¿Shidou?

―B-Bueno… Hace mucho que… No vamos a una cita, ¿verdad, Kanade?

―Sí… Tienes razón, ha pasado un tiempo ―respondió, mientras recordaba un poco lo mencionado por el chico.

―¿N-No quisieras… Salir en una cita en un par de días? ―preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sorprendiendo un poco a Kanade, por lo que se puso nervioso al ver que su cara había puesto esa expresión.

―¿Una cita? ―murmuró por lo bajo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, Shidou sabía que esos pequeños momentos en los que ella hacia esa expresión tan adorable eran muy escasos, por lo que, le acarició la cabeza inconscientemente, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos con una sonrisa, acompañada de un ligero sonrojo―. Sí me gustaría, Shidou, tú solo dime cuando.

―S-Sí, pensaré en la fecha, no te preocupes. ―Se sobó un poco la nuca, ya menos nervioso que antes, aunque ella le siguió viendo con curiosidad, en su interior realmente quería saber por qué estaba tan nervioso.

«Hmm… ¿Shidou estará enfermo?» Pensó con detenimiento unos segundos, para después idear algo de la nada, y así, sonrió como si tuviera una idea malvada en mente, pero de forma inocente.

―¡Shidou! ―De un salto se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al chico, además de hacerlo sonrojar, pero ese no era el problema; Shidou había perdido el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al sofá, solo que ella encima del chico.

―¿K-Kanade? ―El chico llevó sus ojos al espíritu que no se movía, estaba en una posición realmente incómoda, y no lo pensaba por la chica encima de él, al menos no del todo, no era como si le molestara; pero estando en un sofá en el que te podrías caer en cualquier momento si haces algún movimiento muy brusco, no quería caerse y menos tirarla.

―¡Gracias, Shidou! ―dijo de repente, sorprendiendo un poco al mencionado, viéndola con una interrogante, ¿qué era lo que había hecho para que ella le agradeciera? Eso sin duda no lo sabía y seguiría siendo un misterio para él―. ¡Por todo, te quiero!

Esas palabras habían hecho palpitar su corazón un poco, aunque ese no era el único factor involucrado; estaba nervioso por su cercanía y por el contacto físico que estaba teniendo ahora mismo. Pero esas palabras le habían recordado lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que se armó de todo el valor posible.

―Kanade. ―La miró detenidamente, con una gota de sudor resbalando de su mejilla, mientras ella le veía con curiosidad―. Yo también, ¡te quiero, Kanade!

Ante esa declaración, ella parpadeó un par de veces de la impresión, pero le sonrió cálidamente, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, haciéndolos sonreír a ambos.

―Oye, Shidou-

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, había intentado moverse y gracias a eso, cayó directamente al suelo, de espaldas.

―¡Kanade! ¿Estás bien? ―Se sentó rápidamente y se paró a ayudarla, tomando su mano con delicadeza y sosteniéndola mientras ella se sobaba la espalda con la otra mano.

―Estoy bien, creo… ―murmuró, se había golpeado con algo al caer y le dolió un poco, cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que estaban dos controles de la televisión justo donde ella se había golpeado.

Shidou se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y pensó que Kanade también lo haría, pero en vez de eso, ella se sentó en su regazo, con una carita cansada y adolorida.

―¿K-Kanade?

―Esto es muy cómodo, Shidou, solo un poco más… ―Ella hizo una expresión que demostraba comodidad y se recargó en el chico, pareciendo que se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento.

* * *

De vuelta en el Fraxinus, todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa, aunque la Analista había sido la más interesada; por otro lado, la hermanita del chico seguía jugando con la silla de la Comandante, aunque al ver los números abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡Eso no es justo, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo con Onii-sama! ―gritó Mana, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras daba vueltas en la silla, haciendo un pequeño puchero que fue desapareciendo de poco a poco―. ¡Un día de estos me lo llevaré y nadie lo sabrá!

―Kotori seguramente hará lo imposible para buscarte, Mana ―comentó la Analista, mientras los tripulantes del Fraxinus, quienes estaban todos en sus puestos, excepto Kannazuki, tenían una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

―Uh… Bueno, eso es verdad, pero, ¡cómo su hermanita no puedo aceptar esto!

―Cálmate, Mana, ¿por qué no mejor piensas que Shin hizo un buen trabajo? ―ofreció la mujer con ojeras, mientras la chica pensaba un poco sobre lo dicho por ella, por lo que pudo calmarse un poco, pero solo eso―. Shin logró sacar un 89%. Los números aumentaron desde la última vez que los revisamos. ―Indicó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

―Aunque Shidou-kun estaba muy nervioso, analista Murasame ―comentó uno de los tripulantes, mientras Mana revisaba algunas cosas que Kotori normalmente tiene cerca de ella cuando está en su silla.

―Aunque me pregunto por qué lo estaba… En los videos que vi del Fraxinus no se comporta así… ―murmuró Mana, mientras recordaba las grabaciones que obviamente Kotori le había prohibido revisar, pero no le dio importancia―. Oh, bueno, qué más da, después de esto idearé un plan para llevarme a Onii-sama y de paso capturar a Nightmare.

―Bueno, ahora a ver cómo le irá a Hikari ―dijo la Analista, mientras iba anotando en una pequeña libreta los datos de la chica espíritu.

* * *

Pero volviendo de nuevo a la casa de la familia Itsuka, Shidou aún seguía inmóvil, mientras Kanade parecía que tomaba una siesta. La paz de completar la misión que su hermanita le había dado, reconfortaba todo su ser, sobre todo teniendo a la chica feliz; era lo único que le importaba, y ni siquiera sus deseos inconscientes de adolescente con hormonas alocadas le quitaría eso.

Así que, ya de nuevo en su zona de confort moral, pudo abrazar a Kanade por la espalda, dejando salir un leve suspiro.

―B-Bien… ―Shidou intentó relajarse ahora que todo estaba mejor. Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y trató de calmarse, mirando por todos lados algo con lo que distraerse, aunque un sonido estremecedor llegó a sus oídos―. ¿Qué fue eso?

―Creo que vino de nuestro departamento… ―murmuró ella, abriendo sus ojos lentamente mientras se tallaba uno de ellos para despertar completamente, llegando a bostezar.

―Vamos, Kanade. ―Indicó mientras los dos se miraban entre sí y asintieron.

Ambos se levantaron y se apresuraron al departamento de los espíritus, ahí, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, vieron a las chicas, igual a Satou y a Hikari, afuera.

―¡¿Qué pasó?! ―preguntó al llegar después de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo, y en eso, pudo ver que Yoshino estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Yoshinon lleno de tierra estaba sobre su regazo―. ¿Qué pasó, Yoshino?

―Y-Yoshinon… Y-Yoshinon se cayó por la ventana y aterrizó en un charco… ―explicó la niña, mientras él se ponía de rodillas enfrente de ella y le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza.

―¿Cómo pasó eso?

―Bueno… Estábamos jugando con las almohadas, Tohka le lanzó una a Yoshino, pero por accidente le dio a Yoshinon y este cayó por la ventana ―explicó Kaguya, mientras la niña seguía sollozando en el suelo.

Kotori, quien había estado observando todo desde un principio, se acercó al chico de cabello azulado y le susurró unas palabras que solo él podría oír.

―¿Lograste completar el plan, Shidou?

―S-Sí… de cierta forma…

―¡Bien, ese es mi Onii-chan! ―Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, llegando unas a ser más fuertes que las anteriores, mientras que la chica de coletas reía por lo bajo; por otro lado, se acercó al Anti-espíritu, quien, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que por fin había llegado su turno―. ¿Listo, Hikari?

―Oh, no… No me digas que…

―Buena suerte, Hikari ―dijo con una sonrisa, Hikari sabía que nunca había que desobedecer las órdenes de la Comandante, ya que podría ser muy malo, y prefería evitar problemas.

«Este momento iba a tener que llegar de una u otra forma». Pensó, mientras pensaba en algún plan que funcionara, viendo a la chica de cabello blanco, observando la escena que estaba sucediendo ante todos, tenía una mirada curiosa.

―Kanade ―llamó Kotori, haciendo que la chica mirara hacia su dirección, yendo directamente hacia ella.

―¿Qué sucede, Kotori?

―¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ―preguntó, mientras que ella asintió con una sonrisa, por lo que la chica de coletas sacó un pequeño papelito de su bolsillo, dándoselo enseguida―. ¿Podrías ir con Hikari a la tienda de dulces?

«¡Así que ese era su plan!» Pensó al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

―¡Está bien, Kotori! ―dijo con entusiasmo, mientras guardaba el papelito con todo lo que la chica necesitaba, en uno de sus bolsillos.

―Oh, sí, cuento contigo, Hikari, no dejes que Kanade se pierda. ―Pidió, muy seriamente, mientras solo veía todo eso muy divertido, con una interrogante a un lado de su cabeza. Hikari asintió y recordó en un momento el camino hacia la tienda de dulces―. Bien, eso es todo, ¡no vuelvan muy tarde!

Ambos se fueron alejando de poco a poco, hasta ya no poder visualizar correctamente a todos sus amigos, por lo que siguieron su camino hacia el centro comercial, donde la hermanita de Shidou siempre iba a comprar sus dulces en el tiempo en que lo acompañaba a él; pero fue silencioso, Hikari no tenía ningún tema del que hablar y Kanade se mantenía viendo el paisaje y todo lo que podría encontrar, pero más que todo eso, veía cómo un gato caminaba por el techo del barandal.

―Los gatos son bonitos, ¿verdad, Hikari? ―preguntó, con una voz tranquila y un tono dulce, aun sin apartar la mirada del gatito.

―¿Eh? A-Ah, sí, tienes razón, Kanade ―afirmó, había reaccionado un poco tarde, ya que él se había puesto a observar el cielo despejado, en busca de una pequeña distracción.

―Los gatos son adorables, son pequeños, rápidos y además son muy listos, ¡y sobre todo son muy ágiles! ―comentó con emoción, mientras él sonreía ante su comentario, realmente ella se emocionaba cuando se trataba de algún gato, sobre todo―. Pero también los perros son lindos, hay pequeños y hay grandes, su pelaje también puede ser largo y a veces muy corto, ¡pero son criaturas muy leales y les gusta jugar mucho!

―Tienes razón también en eso, los animales son increíbles, ¿verdad? ―Ella asintió muy alegre, mientras apresuraba el paso ya que el gato también lo estaba haciendo. Hikari recordó las advertencias de Kotori y mejor fue a perseguirla, ya que ella era muy propensa a perderse si no conocía ni el lugar en donde se encontraba.

―¡Espera, Kanade! ―Logró alcanzarla y la sujetó del brazo para que ya no saliera huyendo, ella vio cómo el pequeño gato blanco con manchas negras y cafés se iba hasta ya no poder visualizarlo en los techos de otras casas, por lo que se decepcionó un poco.

―El gato…

―Si seguías así quién sabe hasta donde se iba a ir, además, ya tienes un gatito esperando en casa, ¿verdad? Alégrate por eso. ―Él pensó en animarla con unas cuantas palabras reconfortantes, ella sabía que él tenía razón, y por lo tanto, dejó de pensar en el otro gato que había visto saltar de casa en casa, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, aunque así eran esos pequeños animales, por lo que ella asumió que tenía cosas que hacer.

―Hmm… Tienes razón, ¿cuánto falta para comprar los dulces de Kotori? ―preguntó un poco curiosa, miraba por todos lados y solo veía casas y departamentos, ella estaba segura de que ya estaban muy lejos de la casa.

Hikari reflexionó su pregunta y miró por los alrededores, vio que el centro no estaba tan lejos, así que le dio indicaciones y ambos fueron rápidamente a la tienda. No tardaron mucho en llegar y tampoco en atenderlos, por lo que salieron rápidamente de ahí, con una bolsa llena de las paletas de Kotori.

―Qué bueno que aceptaban tarjeta, fue una suerte que Reine me la prestara ―murmuró ella, con la tarjeta que consideraba sagrada ya que Reine le dijo que la cuidara con su vida, por lo que la resguardó en su bolsillo.

«Me preguntó por qué le prestará su tarjeta… ¿Acaso Kanade no suele perder las cosas?» Pensó, mientras la observaba de reojo, con lo torpe que era a veces le sorprendía, pero si la mujer con insomnio confiaba en ella, todo estaba bien. Así que la acarició en la cabeza repentinamente, sorprendiéndola.

―¿P-Por qué fue eso, Hikari? ―preguntó un poco confundida, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, ya que era algo que le gustaba que otros hicieran, y por lo general era porque había hecho algo bueno. Algo así como lo que pasaba con Satou, aunque con él solo funcionaba si eras mujer.

―Bueno, pareces responsable, Kanade.

―¿Parezco? ―preguntó con decepción, mientras él se ponía nervioso al ver que su expresión había cambiado.

―Eh, bueno, ¡no pareces! Digo, lo eres, eres responsable, ¿no?

―¿Por qué afirmas algo y luego dudas de ello? ―preguntó acusadoramente, con un pequeño puchero y un ligero sonrojo, estaba un poquito molesta por aquel comentario y tantas dudas por parte del Anti-espíritu.

―S-Son imaginaciones tuyas, Kanade.

Ella le miró con duda, mientras él intentaba parecer lo más normal posible, por lo que pudo convencerla un poco de que estaba diciendo la verdad, él agradecía que la chica delante de él fuera tan ingenua en ciertos casos, así que suspiró con cierto alivio, dejándola confundida.

―¿Por qué estás tan aliviado de repente?

―¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada. ―Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar un poco―. Te preocupas mucho, Kanade, relájate. ¿No confías en mí?

―Sí, confío en ti. ¿Relajarme? Hmm…―murmuró, mientras ambos seguían caminando, ella siguió pensando en lo dicho por el chico, se concentró tanto que ideó formas de poder relajarse, fue complicado, ya que ella no sabía muy bien cómo era que se sentía relajarse ya que nunca le había dado importancia, así que debía de pensarlo bien, pero si no fuera por un poste que se atravesó en su camino, todo estaría bien.

―¡Gah!

―¡Kanade!

Ella cayó al suelo después de golpearse contra un poste de luz, pero a media caída, se había golpeado un costado y media espalda con un barandal de metal que protegía los arbustos de la entrada de un parque. Cayendo así al suelo, donde se raspó un poco las rodillas, así como los codos.

―¡Debes tener cuidado, Kanade! ―Se agachó a ayudarla, mientras ella apenas podía levantarse por el golpe reciente; fue entonces, que una niña se le acercó.

―O-Onee-sama. ―Se acercó tímidamente, mientras ambos le veían con una interrogante―. ¿Se encuentra bien, Onee-sama?

―¿Hmm? A-Ah, sí, m-me encuentro bien… ―respondió, con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro, aunque estaba nerviosa de que esa niña se le acercara tanto.

Hikari no estaba pintado, pero notó la incomodidad de Kanade, cosa que no entendió.

―P-Pero… Estas sangrando, Onee-sama…

―¿Eh? ―Se vio las rodillas y los codos, realmente estaba saliendo sangre, pero no se preocupó―. Oh, está bien, ¿s-sabes? Ya estoy-

―¡Bien, alto, alto! Estás muy lastimada, ¿sí? ―Hikari le tapó la boca rápidamente y ella se sorprendió por eso, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. No te preocupes, pequeña, ella a veces es torpe, es lo que quería decir antes, va a estar bien.

Sonrió, ella intentó hablar, pero no podía, asustando más a esa niña que se les había acercado. Y cuando por fin la soltó, ella iba a replicar lo dicho por el chico, pero él se paró frente a ella de espaldas y se puso en cuclillas, todo fue muy raro para Kanade.

―¿Eh?

―Súbete, estás lastimada, ¿verdad? ―La miró de reojo y le indicó con la mirada que viera la preocupación de la niña, por lo que suspiró y se subió a su espalda, mientras él la sujetaba para que no se cayera.

«Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que comience a sanar». Pensó ella con detenimiento, y una gotita de sudor recorriendo su rostro, aunque intentó evitar cualquier contacto visual con la niña. Pero la pequeña, al pensar que Hikari la cuidaría, ya no se preocupó tanto, así que sonrió un poco y después volvió con su mamá, a pacitos apresurados.

Y fue entonces, en que los dos se fueron apresuradamente, Hikari cargándola a ella.

―¿Qué te pasa, Hikari?

―¿No me digas que ibas a decirle que estas acostumbrada a sangrar?

―¿Qué? Bueno, sí, ¡es la verdad!

―¡No puedes decirle eso a una niña! —Se apresuró a regañarla.

―¿Por qué no? ―Ante la pregunta, Hikari suspiró, ella no lo entendió, pero no le dio importancia, ¿qué más da? Eso pensaba. Pero no quería más malentendidos, y menos con niños―. No es como si fuera a afectarle en algo…

―Sé más gentil, Kanade, es solo una niña.

―¿Y eso qué? ―preguntó despreocupada, realmente no le veía el problema.

―¿Cómo que, "y eso qué"?

―Prefiero mantenerme alejada de esas criaturas humanas de pequeña estatura… ―dijo, con cierta tristeza, mientras se recargaba y ocultaba su rostro en la espalda de él.

―Niños, Kanade, niños.

―¡Lo sé! No me agradan…

—Que no te vayan a escuchar, Kanade —dijo con inseguridad, pensando en cómo explicarle la situación.

—Eso no me importa —respondió con cierta rudeza, por lo que él volteó a verla con sorpresa, ella miró a otro lado con cierta molestia.

—Ahh… —Suspiró y eso llamó la atención de la chica—. Tú… Tú no eres… Tú…

No encontraba las palabras para hacerla entender sin molestarla o sin regañarla, más malentendidos no servirían y él quería enseñarle algo importante, y sus estúpidas inseguridades no le detendrían como en otras ocasiones, por el bien de ella, sería capaz de todo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con duda ahora.

—Sé que los humanos y tú… No se llevan bien, pero mira a Shidou, él es un humano y no es malo, ¿o sí?

—Tiene poderes de espíritu, no es humano. —El chico quiso golpearse en la cabeza, le estaba ganando con argumentos, algo que le molestaba en estos momentos.

—Pero no lo supiste hasta después, ¿no es así? —Ahora fue más directo con su tono de voz.

—No…

—Y si eso es así, entonces no todos los humanos son malos, ¿o sí?

—Eso tiene sentido… Y…

—Y tan solo en esta ciudad deben de haber más de cien mil personas que no conoces, desde niños hasta adultos que ni siquiera los has visto jamás… No puedes juzgar a todos por igual, Kanade, no todos somos iguales. —Hizo una media sonrisa, pensando en toda la gente que ha conocido—. Eso… Me ha costado mucho aprenderlo, tal vez para ti lo sea aún más… ¡Pero no importa! Lo importante es que no lo olvides, así como no debes juzgar así a los niños, como juzgas a la DEM o a la AST.

Kanade se puso a pensar un poco en lo escuchado, no estaba tan de acuerdo, pero estaba entendiendo, por lo que era más difícil saber qué era lo correcto y que no.

—¿Por qué no puedo juzgarlos como iguales? Todos son humanos… Y son…

—Bueno, con los niños debes hacer una excepción, porque… —Volteó a verla con una sonrisa maliciosa, solo un poco—. Porque también eres una niña.

—¿¡Qué?! —No sabía si era por la definición o por la comparación con los humanos, pero estaba molesta.

—Sí, así es —dijo con superioridad—. Eres una niña.

—¡No lo soy!

—Sí lo eres —dijo con tono burlón, ella frunció el ceño.

—¡No lo soy, Hikari! ¡Soy más alta, más fuerte y más! ¡Más todo!

—Si haces tantos lloriqueos es que lo eres, ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa que no acepten, y tampoco les gusta obedecer, tampoco les gusta escuchar cuando los regañan, ¿a ti te gustan los regaños, sabías de responsabilidad y aceptas lo que otros te digan, Kanade?

Kanade se tragó sus siguientes palabras y se fue para atrás, pero Hikari la tenía bien sujeta, por lo que no cayó. Luego se avergonzó.

—D-De… ¿De verdad hacen… todo eso?

Hikari sonrió y suspiró con alivio, su plan estaba funcionando bien. Y se le ocurrió pensar en todas sus amigas que extrañaba, pero que sabía que volvería a ver.

—También les gustan comer dulces, hacer lo que quieren, jugar mucho, no les gusta perder, también son tímidos con los extraños y con todo lo que no entiendan, como tú…

—Y-Yo… Sí me gustan… Los dulces… —Se avergonzaba porque los argumentos la tenían contra la pared y se sonrojó de vergüenza, él sonrió por sus buenas tácticas.

—Pero también lloran mucho, son más sensibles de lo que parecen, tan solo perder algo puede ser fatal.

—¿Cómo Yoshino?

—Yoshino es una niña, y tú también lo eres. Sé buena con los niños, ellos no son malos, pero tal como tú, ellos no saben lo que hacen… —Ella sonrió un poco y él agitó la cabeza para quitarse el sudor de la frente—. Bueno… No espero que lo entiendas todo ahora, pero…

—No, está bien, creo que entendí la mitad. Entonces, ¿Satou también es un niño? —preguntó con duda y una sonrisa, era bueno tener a Hikari para responder sus dudas.

«Satou sabe exactamente lo que hacía antes y ahora, es una lástima, pero es igual que Kotori; esa responsabilidad que se establecieron es más grande que ellos mismos, aun así, hacen lo posible, pero no puedo decirle eso a Kanade».

—B-Bueno… Si aprendiste la mitad, dímelo tú. ¿Crees que es un niño?

—No lo sé, nunca he visto que Satou pida cosas como lo hace Tohka o Yoshino, él es muy fuerte, no es tímido… Nunca lo he visto tímido ni enojado por perder contra Kaguya o Yuzuru cuando juegan. Creo que no lo es, aunque apenas es más alto que yo… Y no es más alto que Shidou…

—Es porque él es muy responsable y de cierta manera, sabe lo que hace, pero no todo. De hecho, no lo sabe, aun así, intenta hacer lo mejor o lo que sabe hacer, como un niño, él es más… Inocente que tú, tanto que… —Dio una leve risa—. Me resulta gracioso que pueda ser tan fuerte y derecho con lo que hace.

—¿Entonces?

—En algunas cosas parece niño y en otras no, te dejaré pensando sobre eso, Kanade.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a punto de hacer un puchero.

—Lo veremos en otra clase, pequeña Kanade. —Hikari quería reírse de sus propios comentarios, pero se contuvo para no hacerla sentir mal, aunque esa no sería la intención―. Está bien, está bien, calma. No se puede aprender todo en un día.

Ella le miró con un puchero, pero después suspiró, acomodándose en su espalda; Hikari vio esto raro, pero sonrió, mientras seguían caminando por una calle solitaria.

—¿Acaso te dormiste? ―preguntó, ya que oía sus respiraciones cerca de él, como si hubiera tomado una pequeña siesta.

―No… Aún estoy aquí…

―Pues a medias.

―Ñuuu… ―Ella gruñó con cierta pesadez por ese comentario, pero no quiso levantarse, estaba muy cómoda como para moverse, estar en su espalda había resultado ser bastante relajante, además de que se sentía especial, de cierta forma―. Gracias, Hikari.

―¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

―Es mi primera vez…

―¡¿Qué?! ―Se sonrojó un poco al escucharla decir eso con una voz dulce y tímida, fue muy raro incluso para él, que hasta le hizo temblar un poco. Ella no entendió ese gesto, por lo que vio todo muy raro―. ¿C-cómo que… tu primera vez?

―¡Sí! Es la primera vez que estoy siendo cargada de esta manera.

―Oh… Sí, tienes razón…

Ella le sonrió y volvió a acomodarse mejor, mientras veía el paisaje; comenzó a visualizar formas en las nubes, hasta que por fin comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a bostezar, con otro "gracias" de por medio.

Dio un salto fuerte para llegar a una azotea, así creó un clon para que cargara la bolsa de dulces, así como acariciar la cabeza de Kanade.

«No creo que sea buena idea decirle "te quiero", puede que lo malinterprete… ¡Sabiendo como es, de seguro lo hace! Por el momento me mantendré callado… Ella se ve y se siente feliz, de cualquier forma». Pensó, con un poco de nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer y mejor decidió seguir a sus instintos.

—Gracias, Hikari… —dijo con los ojos cerrados, todavía no se dormía. Él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que la despertaría un poco.

—Las niñas también duermen mucho. —Ella gruñó un poco en molestia y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque seguía siendo acariciada en la cabeza—. Y si se portan bien, reciben premios.

Sacó rápidamente una paleta de la bolsa y se la dio, la cara de la chica cambió por completo.

—¿No se enojará Kotori?

—No te preocupes, Kotori no se enojaría por esto. —Ella sonrió y se metió la paleta a la boca. Hikari sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente. Estaba feliz de verla sonriendo, sería el momento perfecto para decir esas dos palabras y cumplir su misión, pero no lo haría.

Esto era tan perfecto que no quería arruinarlo por la misión, así fuera pedido por la Comandante, Kanade estaba por encima de esa responsabilidad.

—Gracias, Hikari, pero no es justo que solo yo, no creo que le moleste —dijo con una sonrisa y alcanzó la bolsa para darle una paleta, él también se la llevó a la boca—. Deberías acompañarme más a los mandados, Hikari.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo empezando a volar para volver más rápido, mientras ella observaba la ciudad con detenimiento, desde esa altura.

—Porque me gusta estar contigo, sé que podré confiar en ti, aunque ningún humano me acepte…

—Yo siempre voy a aceptarte, Kanade —dijo con firmeza, su clon desapareció—. Siempre, siempre, voy a aceptarte, así como tú me aceptas, gracias… Por todo eso.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, recordando que, cuando se conocieron en ese acantilado, a pesar de todo, él pensó en ella antes que en sí mismo.

* * *

Ya en el Fraxinus, todos habían estado observando la escena desde el principio, Reine no despegó la mirada ni una sola vez, al igual que los demás. Mana también había estado muy atenta, aunque después fue por otra taza de café y por petición de ella, le dieron una manta y se cubrió con ella, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su café en la silla de la Comandante.

―Vaya, quién sabe, ¡tal vez después de tomar tanto café me vuelva como usted, Reine-san! ―comentó con diversión, mientras daba un buen sorbo y hacia una sonrisa de gato, pero se le ocurrió una gran idea, sacó su celular y se hizo una foto en la silla de Kotori con la mantita y el café, mientras sonreía burlonamente―. ¡Jojo, le enviaré esto a Kotori después!

―Te recomendaría que no lo hagas.

―Le hace falta más alegría a su vida, ¡siempre que la veo parece molesta! ―dijo burlonamente, pero dejó las risas para acordarse se algo importante―. ¡Oh, sí, también se lo enviaré a Nii-sama! Para que tenga una foto de su linda hermana menor. Pero eso no es todo, Reine-san, ¿cómo salieron los datos?

―Hikari logró un 80% en los parámetros emocionales de Kanade, todo salió bien, ya están a punto de regresar a casa.

―Hmm… Es buena marca, pero, me pregunto, ¿han revisado los parámetros con las demás?

―¿Quieres saber a quién quiere más que a Shin?

―Básicamente, sí.

―Bueno… Sería…

―Es la analista Murasame ―comentó uno de los tripulantes de la nave, quien se proclama como: El hombre con un centenar de waifus, "El rompe dimensiones" Nakatsugawa; y un gran fan de Izayoi Miku.

―¿Es eso verdad, Reine-san? ―La mujer asintió ante la pregunta, Mana no se lo podía creer por completo, no se lo imaginaba, ¿acaso la chica de cabello blanco se la pasaba con la mujer de ojeras mucho tiempo? ― Hmm… Que cosas uno aprende hoy, qué bueno que volví de mis vacaciones.

―Bueno… Olvidando todo esto… Aún falta Miku de completar la parte de Satou y podremos decir con certeza que hemos terminado la misión con éxito.

―¡Oh, yo llamaré a Kotori! ―dijo Mana con emoción, mientras usaba la manta como capa.

―No es necesario, Kotori está al tanto de todo.

―Rayos…

Todos en el Fraxinus volvieron a sus puestos y comenzaron a preparar todo para la última fase de la misión; Kotori había estado observando todo desde la tableta que tenía, y así, se preparó para poder convencer a la Idol de ayudar a Satou, iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero tenía que lograrlo, por el bien de ambos.


	53. Special Chapter p8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 8: Las heridas que aún no sanan.**

Como comandante del Fraxinus, tenía muchas responsabilidades; estas eran tan pesadas que no había espacio para sentimentalismos, para su corta edad, era increíble que fuera líder de todos los demás, pero ella estaba a cargo de todo, aun con ayuda de las cintas, flaqueaba en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaba a personas tan heridas que no había forma de acercárseles.

Como la chica con la que tendría que hablar ahora y convencerla de cosas nuevas. Como mínimo, ya esperaba la resistencia al cambio, y como máximo, hacerla enojar mucho.

Extrañamente, para una situación tan casual y de mucha "azúcar", como todas las cosas que había visto por las chicas y por los chicos, sobre todo por Satou, se había puesto a analizar las cosas con detenimiento.

«Nunca vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo, Satou. Espero eso cambie, no eres el primero, ni el último. Creo que todas pensamos así desde el principio, pero… Cambiaste. Y no solo tú… Tal vez que hayas aparecido aquí, tiene una razón en particular, a veces pienso en cómo eras antes y resulta extraño al que veo ahora». Pensó con melancolía mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a Miku para poder encontrarse en algún lugar, excepto en su casa.

Claro, había cantidades de cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, y no solo ella, sino personas de más edad y experiencia como Reine y su loco Vice-comandante, además del resto de la tripulación del Fraxinus, incluso Shidou; quien tiene más empatía por los espíritus que cualquier otro ser en el mundo.

— _Pagaran por esto. —Antes de que pudieran hacer más, tan siquiera hablar, Satou electrificó sus cuerpos con una corriente eléctrica proveniente de sus brazos._

— _¡Ahhhhhhhh! —gritaron las dos hechiceras mientras seguían pasándoles corriente, Hikari al verlo, soltó las manos. Eso le alivió, algo que no era correcto y solo Kotori, quien se giró ante los gritos desgarradores de las hechiceras, detuvo la tortura._

— _¡Satou, detente! ¡Las estás matando! —regañó a tiempo, viendo que las mataría sin piedad._

— _Ellas lastimaron a Kanade y a Hikari, merecen el mismo trato, ¡no es justo que solo ellos sufran! —Ante eso, los dos cautivos miraron al suelo, sin saber por qué, estaban aliviados; no solo por ser salvados, sino por lo que estaban mirando._

Esa fue la primera vez que dudó de sus argumentos bondadosos y moralistas, era obvio que odiara a la DEM, y tal vez, centrándonos en Satou, sería un insulto el negarle el derecho a desatar su rabia, después de todo, ellos eran los malos de la situación _._

Recordó que solo el comparar sus acciones con los enemigos lo había detenido, sobre todo, recordó los rostros de sus amigos.

Alivio.

Kanade, Hikari y Miku, sobre todo esta última, tenía un repudio a los humanos, especialmente con los hombres, pero nunca había llegado a matar a nadie. Y entre el odio y el asesinato, hay una delgada capa que los separa, Satou ya estaba por mucho, en el otro lado; lleno de arrepentimientos.

«Satou, nunca pude hablar contigo después de eso, creí que me había olvidado, pero no. No puedo entender todo el odio que le tienes a la DEM, y si lo pienso un poco… Creo que… Merecen todo lo que les has hecho, creo que no entenderás que matar no está bien… Pero…»

— _Yo también te quiero, Kotori. Y no es tarde, siempre te preocupas por todos, has ayudado a todos los espíritus, incluso a mí, eres muy fuerte. Pero desde antes he visto que no puedes sola, por eso, no me importa sacrificarme, si ustedes estarán bien, todo estará bien._

Pero un ruido la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, era la respuesta de Miku.

—Así que, en un café, bien, supongo que se tiene más tranquilidad en un lugar de esos. —Guardó el celular y se acomodó mejor sus cintas, además de ponerse unos zapatos y tomar las llaves de la casa.

Durante el camino, agradeció de sobre manera el plan de Reine, hasta ahora y para su sorpresa, Tohka iba ganando en las estadísticas, y esa mujer que estaba en su teléfono había destrozado a la competencia, pero tampoco preguntó sobre eso, era tan complicado comprender al chico que tenía miedo de meter la pata.

«Satou ha cambiado, más de lo que esperaba, el expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente demuestra su confianza en nosotros, aun después de cómo lo traicionamos… De nuevo es culpa de la DEM». Ahora fue transportada al café con ayuda del Fraxinus, con un mensaje en la tableta fue más que suficiente. «El plan de Reine es un éxito, así puedo asegurar la confianza de él en nosotros, todas lo han hecho excelente, pero si lo que me dijo Reine es verdad, Miku… No debe de fallar en esto».

—Oh, sí que eres rápida, Kotori-san —dijo Miku, alzando la mano para que le viera, sentada en una de las mesas—. Ya ordené algo para mí, y no te preocupes por ojos curiosos.

Miku sonrió con seguridad, Kotori suspiró para relajarse, la verdad, no tenía ni una idea de qué decirle exactamente a la chica, ni sabía cómo empezar, ella era tan delicada como Satou con el tema de sus padres. Por lo menos, ambas eran chicas, eso le daba cierta confianza.

—No te preocupes por eso, quería verte urgentemente porque… Tengo algo que decirte. ¿Por qué lo de los ojos curiosos? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

—Bueno, me he vuelto muy popular, eso me alegra, pero por eso no puedo estar con Darling y es difícil salir a citas con él. ¡Por eso tengo este bonito lugar! —dijo emocionada, la chica de coletas necesitaba algo para quitarse los nervios, y ahora eso había pasado.

—¿¡Compraste este lugar?!

—Así es, por lo que Darling podrá venir aquí y nadie va a molestarnos. —Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, yéndose a su nube de ilusiones.

«Así que Miku piensa en todo, es un plan perfecto, solo espero que no empiece a comprar lugares solo para tener citas». Su mente se iba a ir por cómo es que la idol mantendría este lugar si no le permitía el paso a nadie más que a ella. «¡No! Eso no es importante ahora, ya está grande para saber de compras».

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo urgente que tenías que decirme? —preguntó con leve preocupación—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, creo que… No —dijo con titubeos. Suspiró de nuevo y ella le miró raro—. Bueno, sí…

—¿Eh? —Miku dejó escapar una risa por la situación—. Ya dime que pasa, ¿es Kanade? ¿Es Darling? Es…

—Es sobre Satou.

—¿Se está peleando con Darling? —Su preocupación creció, la comandante negó con la cabeza.

—No, todo está yendo muy bien con el plan de Reine. —Eso llamó la atención de la idol—. Y es precisamente para evitar peleas y depresiones. Y… Miku, me gustaría mucho, no… Es necesario que me ayudes con eso.

—Un plan para ayudar a Satou-san, si ya no va a causar problemas con esto, te ayudaré. Aunque… Ya me he disculpado por lo que hice.

—Sí, lo sé. Y de eso también debo hablarte. —Kotori se puso seria, ahora tenía toda la atención de Miku y debía soltarlo ahora que tenía la fuerza—. Y contigo no lo diré con adornos, Miku. Este plan es para saber a quién, de todas nosotras, quiere más Satou.

Hizo una pausa al ver que ella se puso más seria, hilando la información.

—Él ya confía en nosotros, tanto que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que era el objetivo principal de la DEM, no era Kanade, era eliminar a Satou del camino, sabiendo que él haría todo por protegerla y por salvarnos a todas.

—Espera, espera, dices que… ¿Él está… de una de nosotras? —preguntó con más duda que otra cosa.

—Hasta ahora no.

—¿Hasta ahora? —Kotori asintió con la cabeza.

—Eres la única que no ha dicho lo que siente por Satou, y no hablo de disculpas, Miku, sino de sentimientos honestos. —Miku miró a otro lado con cierta molestia.

—Yo ya me disculpé… —dijo cortante, sin aceptar la situación—. No tengo porque hacerlo otra vez.

Pero recordó la forma en la que Satou le miró durante su visita, como si él fuera la víctima, ¡como odiaba eso del chico! Él también era un desgraciado, igual que todos, tal vez, incluso más; había lastimado a Kanade, casi había matado a Shidou, no tenía piedad, aparentemente, tampoco amor, solo odio.

—Miku… —Pensó que le estaba haciendo daño, por cómo no quería ni verla, su mirada oculta entre su cabello púrpura claro.

—Y-Ya lo hice, Kotori. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Fui buena, de verdad que sí, y lo escuché… Una vez más, escuché… Lo que nos dijo a todas, y eso me confunde…

—No te pido que hagas más, pero al menos… Hazlo en serio. —Miku se quedó con la boca abierta, Kotori estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido, recordando al espíritu sonriendo felizmente frente a ella, cuando fue honesta—. Hazlo como él lo hizo por ti.

Le habían dado una cachetada imaginaria, una que le hizo apretar los puños. Ciertamente, había sido linda con el chico, había rebasado el límite de lo que había hecho antes con un hombre que no fuera Shidou, pero lo fingió.

Fingió ver a un animal, no a un hombre. Fingió creer en la moral, ella no tenía esa moral por los hombres, sobre todo con los que lastimaban a los demás, como Satou había hecho. ¿Podría perdonar a ese hombre solo porque nunca la lastimó a ella?

—Después de todo, ¿lo odias?

—¿Cómo que después de todo? —preguntó ya viéndola con seriedad y sentimientos negativos—. Estuviste ahí, Kotori-san, viste las cosas que le hizo a Kanade-san, a Tohka, a las gemelas Yamai, ¡a Darling también, tu hermano!

—Sí, estuve ahí. Así como estuve cuando nos pidió disculpas, así como cuando estuve ahí cuando lloró, así como cuando rescató a Kanade y a Hikari, así como cuando dio su propia vida por todas ustedes, ¡mientras yo solo lo veía morir lentamente! —Esta vez había gritado, suspiró para calmarse, Miku agachó la cabeza—. Pero eso no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Lo miras, pero no lo observas, ves que tiene sentimientos por todos, pero no lo aceptas. Has escuchado lo que dicen las demás sobre cómo es ahora, te lo he dicho yo, y lo has visto por ti misma, no eres estúpida, Miku, tampoco ciega.

—Eso no cambia nada…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido, Kotori estaba apretando los puños para no gritarle una grosería por ser tan renuente, y se enojaba aún más porque ella era la comandante; sabía exactamente, por Reine, que Satou no podía ser comprendido, pero él podía comprender perfectamente a los demás, así como la situación.

— _No merezco ni las gracias, suficiente es que me hayan perdonado. Ya no voy a causarles problemas, mi trabajo aquí está hecho… —Se levantó de la silla y miró una última vez a Kanade, caminó rumbo a la salida, pero pasó en frente de Reine, quien le tomó el brazo._

— _Me voy._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí, esto es lo justo. Déjeme ir. Kanade ya está a salvo, se recuperará muy pronto, Hikari igual, todas ellas… Ellas están bien, ya he hecho suficiente, en todos los sentidos._

—Sí… Está bien, Miku, no cambia nada —dijo con tristeza y se levantó de la mesa, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica—. Solo voy a decirte una sola cosa, mi hermano es una gran persona, y será un gran hombre en el futuro, no tengo dudas sobre eso, sé que tú también lo crees, pero… Eso solo es porque se sacrificó en frente de ti, tuviste que verlo morir para que cambiaras de parecer, y eso es cruel… Como su hermana, te lo p-puedo…

Miku agachó la cabeza de nuevo, por lo que pudo ver como Kotori estaba apretando sus pequeños puños, porque esa vez tampoco estuvo ahí para su hermano.

—Te entiendo… Lo hago perfectamente, y tú no tuviste que ver morir a nadie para empezar a odiar a los demás, por eso yo odio a la DEM, pero Shidou está vivo… ¿Y los que no? —Recordó la foto que Satou miraba en su celular, no tenía por qué pensarlo tanto para saber que esa mujer en la foto era muy especial—. ¿Y los que en verdad pierden algo y se vuelven como tú eras? ¿Ellos qué?

—Kotori-san…

—¿¡Se debe derramar sangre en tu nombre para que lo entiendas?! —gritó con fuerza, los empleados del lugar iban a servirles, pero se regresaron a la cocina al ver la escena—. Las lágrimas, las disculpas, el dolor, el arrepentimiento, el cambio, ¡eso no importa! ¿¡No es así, Miku?! Y solo porque no lo viste, solo porque no aceptas a nadie que no sea mi hermano, ¡solo porque no viste todas sus heridas, su sangre y como estaba al borde del colapso frente a mis ojos!

La tomó de los hombros y le agarró la cara para que le viera a los ojos; estos estaban con una capa cristalina, pero llenos de furia, Miku estaba triste también.

—Solo porque… No viste todo lo que hizo por ti, solo por eso… No le darás otra oportunidad —dijo con la voz seca, cansada de verla indecisa como ahora—. La oportunidad que yo te di, que Shidou te dio, todas te ofrecimos la mano, la tomaste y ni siquiera pensaste si la merecías o no, te vi feliz de verdad. Pero se trata de ti, ¿no? Y si eso repite con un chico ahora, negarás todo lo que ves y escuchas, así como lo haces ahora, Miku… Tú… Eres igual que él, pero Satou cambió y tú…

Kotori la soltó y se dio la vuelta para dejarla ahí en la mesa.

—Por favor, Miku, no lastimes a Satou, solo… No lo hagas. —Y entonces, ella se fue y Miku la dejó ir.

Se quedó sentada en la silla, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, pensando en cómo las demás chicas miraban a Satou, incluso la tímida de Yoshino había aceptado el cambio, y también sabía de cómo su amado Shidou estaba siendo entrenado por él, cuando lo supo, pensó que pasarían cosas malas, incluso cuando supo que Kanade era más amiga de él que todas las demás…

Eran mentiras, pensó.

¿Lo eran? Era un hombre, de esos que lastiman a los demás, como los que la hicieron renunciar a sus sueños. Pero esos desgraciados jamás pagaron por sus pecados, pero Satou sí lo había hecho, Kotori tenía razón, su arrepentimiento y dolor lo había demostrado, aun así, ella seguía insegura.

—Su rebanada de pastel, señorita —dijo la empleada, pero Miku usó sus poderes de su ángel mientras su corazón era apretado por la culpa.

—Olvida todo lo que viste y escuchaste hoy, gracias —pidió con una voz cansada.

—Sí, señorita. —Se retiró y Miku siguió pensando en lo que Kotori le había dicho.

«Él no me ha lastimado, con su fuerza y su poder, es aterrador… Después de que me sentí segura y confiada de que, con su ayuda, rescatar a Kanade-san sería sencillo, eso cambió cuando… Vi todo lo que hizo, pero… Estaba realmente… Enojado». Se quedó viendo la cereza sobre el pastel de fresas con melancolía.

Ella había hecho lo mismo en el pasado.

— _Ah, eso, Miku me gusta mucho. —La chica se quedó petrificada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, en ningún momento se esperó una declaración de ese tipo—. ¿No la han escuchado cantar? Su voz es increíble, me hace feliz escucharla._

— _Ah, te… Te referías a… E-Eso… —Miku miraba al piso, entre aliviada y contenta._

— _Sí, me gusta mucho como cantas, por eso, le pediré dinero a Reine para ir a verte._

— _¿Kotori?_

— _Perdóname, yo dejé… Que te hicieras tanto daño, estabas tan lleno de sangre que pensé que ibas a morir, ¡y si eso pasaba… y si eso pasaba! ¡Yo iba a ser la culpable! ¡Lo siento!_

— _Estoy bien, Kotori. Todas lo están y eso… Es lo que importa. Yo lamento haberme quedado dormido por tanto tiempo, debí despertar antes y… Decir… Que… —Su voz iba bajando de volumen con cada palabra dicha entre pausas que después de decirlas, todos guardaron silencio—. Las quiero mucho a todas…_

«Satou-san… ¿Por qué? Me quieres, eso dices, pero lastimaste a todos…»

― _Gracias, Miku… Te quiero. Miku, realmente me gusta ir a tus conciertos, incluso antes de que te cambiaras el nombre… Siempre me ha gustado tu música, pero no puedo recordar con claridad esos días ya que, en ese tiempo, yo… Me convertí en un espíritu._

Ahora, ella sentía dolor en su corazón, se lo estaban apretando, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía seguir tachándolo? Ella sabía lo que era el dolor del rechazo, de la traición, de estar sola, el dolor que te arrebaten algo que amas, ¿no era eso por lo que Satou estaba tan enojado? Eran por sus padres y ella, siendo mayor que él, ¿cómo no sentía vergüenza por tacharlo de insensible cuando había perdido a su familia?

— _¿Por qué ayudas a los espíritus? ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Kanade._

— _Ah, eso. Bueno, todas ustedes han pasado por cosas muy malas, algunas hasta yo las quiero olvidar. —Ante esto, Miku agachó la cabeza, después de todo, ella había intentado matarlo—. Pero… Sé lo que se siente sufrir, sé que no he sufrido tanto como ustedes, pero intento tener la suficiente empatía por ustedes._

— _¿Qué es empatía? —Shidou sonrió ligeramente y la quedó viendo a sus ojos azules._

— _Es ponerse en el lugar de otro, intentando estar en sus zapatos._

Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sin entender porque estaba llorando, empezaron sin avisar, movió la boca ligeramente y solo susurró a los demás que olvidaran todo lo que vieron y que regresaran a su trabajo.

«Darling… Darling, Kotori-san…». Ella salió del lugar con su bolsa de mano, con pasos rápidos, hasta que empezó a correr hacia el lado derecho, secándose sus lágrimas. «Soy una estúpida, pero no puedo, Kotori-san, no puedo entender… Y lo siento… ¡Lo siento!»


	54. Special Chapter p9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 9: Algún día de estos.**

Miku hizo una tontería al correr con zapatillas, el tacón se quebró y ella tropezó para impactar con violencia en el suelo, incluso se dobló parte del pie. Sangre salió de su nariz ligeramente, sus ropas de marca se arrugaron y sollozó con fuerza.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, preciosa? —Miró que un joven le estaba ofreciendo la mano con una sonrisa seductora, ella lo reconoció de inmediato, el acto del "chico bueno"—. ¿Te lastimaste? Sería una lástima con tan bello rostro.

—Aléjate —dijo fríamente y con el ceño fruncido, incluso usó sus poderes—. Déjame sola.

El joven obedeció y ella se puso de pie con cierto dolor. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó su zapatilla con la mano, para luego pedir un taxi.

Hay algo que hizo clic en su cerebro y le hizo sentar cabeza, dejó de llorar y dio la dirección de la casa de su amado Shidou. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz, el dolor físico y emocional no se detuvieron, pero gracias al joven que trató de ayudarla con coqueteos, entendió algo que, desde hace mucho, sabía.

Pero eso mismo, que todos los hombres tienen, no podía verlo en Satou, y era demasiado confuso, incluso Shidou tenía segundas intenciones cuando se acercó a ella, como lo era sellarla. Todos los chicos solo la veían con ojos pasajeros, como sus fans que después la traicionaron cuando vinieron los rumores hacia su persona.

¿Tendría la fuerza para hacer lo que iba a hacer?

«Kotori-san, sé que estás enojada conmigo, debes ver cosas que yo no. Y quiero… Quiero creer en lo que me has dicho. Por eso, debo hacer esto, perdóname, pero ya no quiero sentirme así, tal vez Satou-san me odie, no importa… Será mejor así».

Miku se puso tan seria como si fuera a dar malas noticias en un hospital, cuando Tohka le abrió la puerta, se alegró de verla ahí, pero antes de que la invitara a ver la televisión como en otras ocasiones, ella habló antes.

—Alto, por favor. —Dicho esto, la chica hambrienta se quedó sin habla—. Por favor, Tohka, dime donde está Satou-san.

—En su cuarto.

—No quiero que me molesten —dijo al entrar a la sala—. Ninguna de ustedes, solo miren la televisión, sin importar nada, no dejen que nadie me moleste mientras hablo con él.

—Sí, lo haremos —respondieron las gemelas Yamai, Tohka y Yoshino.

—Por favor, Darling… —dijo de espaldas a la cocina, donde el chico de cabello azul estaba preparando los ingredientes para la cena.

Shidou se acercó por la espalda, ella no pudo girarse, pero estaba temblando ligeramente, como si hubiera un frío abrumador. La tomó de los hombros y le acarició la cabeza.

—No sé qué vas a hacer con Satou, pero no importa si no me lo dices. Sea lo que sea, tú puedes hacerlo. —Le movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con cariño, ella sonrió con un sonrojo.

—Gracias, Darling.

Satou estaba en su cuarto, justo como le habían dicho, Kanade y Hikari habían salido a hacer un mandado, así que estaba sola, justo como había pedido. Le seguía doliendo el pie y caminaba con dificultad y pesar, pero no importaba, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—Perdón por la intromisión —dijo al abrir la puerta, Satou estaba sentado en su cama, revisando las fotos de su teléfono.

—¿M-Miku? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

—Satou-san, espero no molestarte… —El chico se dio cuenta que venía sin una zapatilla puesta y arrastraba el pie al caminar, por lo que observó detenidamente a sus ojos.

—No, solo estaba viendo unas fotos… Pero llevo haciéndolo bastante, no es molestia, Miku —contestó con una sonrisa melancólica al ver su celular, ella se acercó con cierto dolor—. Miku, espera.

Pero ella le negó con la mano, sin aceptar su ayuda, pero no dejó de verlo a los ojos; esos que estaban llenos de preocupación, que solo la veían a ella, y no la estaba desnudando como otros hombres, tampoco estaba diciendo cosas lindas, ni mucho menos tenía segundas intenciones.

—¿No te duele? —preguntó cerca de ella, alejando su mano porque había sido rechazado—. Te puedo ayudar… ¿Por qué no quieres?

—Satou-san… Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál? —Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Pero… Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Ahora vio a sus ojos azules con decisión, él se sonrojó por la cercanía de la chica, sin saber por qué.

—Sí, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Qué piensas sobre mí?

Hubo silencio, era una pregunta un poco extraña y complicada para él. Últimamente había estado sintiendo cosas por los demás y estaba recordando cosas sobre su infancia, sobre su madre que tanto amaba. Esos bellos recuerdos que lo hacían feliz. Había tantas emociones en su corazón.

Se sentó en el suelo y pensó en ayudarla, pero ella se sentó también. No paraba de verlo, intentando buscar alguna trampa, pero él no estaba mintiendo.

—No lo sé. —Ella quedó con la boca abierta al oír eso, Satou se puso pensativo—. Lamento no recordarlo bien, pero creo que me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, de todas las cosas que me gustan de ti, tu voz es mi favorita. Antes y ahora… No he podido conocerte fuera de los escenarios, me siento afortunado de poder conocerte y de estar así de cerca de ti, aunque… Creo que tú no quieres estar cerca de mí.

Eso fue dicho con cierta tristeza que ella pudo notar, ciertamente, no había dado la mejor impresión de todas, incluso cuando fingió, él se dio cuenta, vio a través de sus encantos.

Le dio su celular para que revisara sus fotos, ahí estaba ella, solo que más joven que ahora, de hecho, fue cuando tenía el nombre de Tsukino. Revisó un poco más para ver la foto de un Satou más pequeño, junto con dos adultos a su lado. Se le veía realmente feliz, como nunca lo había visto en su vida, hasta parecía otra persona.

«Son sus padres».

—Está bien, Miku. No te sientas culpable por alguien como yo. —Miku dejó de ver el celular para verlo, con eso y escucharlo, ya sabía cómo seguía esto—. Les hice daño a todos, incluso a ti, aunque no quería hacerlo, aun así… Lo hice. Y te lastimé, a pesar de que nunca hemos hablado, tú tienes… Algo especial.

—¿Especial? —susurró sin creérsela.

—Sí, no sé qué sea, pero cuando te veo, siento una presión en mi pecho, cuando hablas con Shidou y con las demás, sonríes… No estás seria como ahora, tampoco tienes miedo, no estás nerviosa, ni piensas en cosas negativas como ahora… Conmigo.

Miku no podía entender cómo es que él lo sabía, ¿cómo la entendía tan bien?

—Quisiera verte así siempre, Miku. —Ella se estaba quedando sin palabras poco a poco, pero a él también le dolía el pecho al decir esas cosas. En el fondo, sabía que él nunca podría hacer eso—. T-Tal vez estoy siendo molesto… Pero me molesta verte así, quisiera arreglarlo, como cuando estás con Shidou… No quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que te lastimen… Y no es porque seas un espíritu, sino porque te quiero… Sí, es eso. Te quiero, Miku, siempre me has hecho feliz, siempre has sido especial, por eso… A ti no te olvidé, sé que no podrás perdonarme, sé que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte porque yo solo sé… Yo tengo poder, pero no sirve para nada, yo no sé qué hacer con lo que siento, no sé qué hacer ya para ser perdonado… Aun así, te quiero, esa es mi… Respuesta.

Satou tomó su celular de regreso, ella sonrió un poco. Él seguía culpándose por todos sus pecados, incluso si fueron muy pocas veces, fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que él era excluido, que para él no había sonrisas de su parte, era una relación vacía.

Y a pesar de saberlo, no la odiaba, la quería mucho, más de lo que podía entender.

—¿Sabes… lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas, él no entendió eso.

—Miku, estás… —Ella se limpió las lágrimas, pensando en lo ingenuo que era al no saber que estaba enamorado, pues no le había dicho "te amo" para resumir todo lo que había dicho—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No. —Puso la mano encima de su cabeza y se la acarició un poco, esta vez no estaba asustada, ni nerviosa, es como si hubiera ganado algo importante.

Le habían dicho que no era una estúpida, y vaya que no lo era, ahora sabía que Satou estaba enamorado de ella, no era una broma, ni mentira, era de verdad. Pero ella no podía responder a eso, no quería lastimarlo.

Sí, no quería lastimar a ese chico que la había lastimado tanto. Pero tampoco podría engañarlo, ahora él sonreía por la acción de la chica, además de que se estaba sonrojando un poco, ella ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Estaba a su merced, a sus pies, tenía completo control sobre él, y ahora sabía que su más grande sueño, desde que empezó a cantar, se volvió realidad: una persona la quería por su voz, por su música, por sus canciones, y lo había hecho en el tiempo en el que no era un espíritu.

—¿Qué tanto me quieres, Satou-san? —Se atrevió a preguntar, solo para asegurarse de que no le estuviera mintiendo.

—No lo sé. —Ella ahogó una risa, si fuera como los demás chicos, podría pensar en varias cursilerías como: "de aquí a la luna"—. Pero te quiero mucho.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nunca vas a… lastimarme?

—Te prometo que nunca voy a lastimarte y te protegeré de quien lo haga.

Mana frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba haciendo Miku, se le notaba en el rostro que solo lo estaba preguntando para convencerse de lo que ya era obvio. Reine veía que los números del chico estaban en 87%.

—Y si… Perdiera mi voz, ¿me seguirías queriendo? —Esta vez, fue seria en su pregunta, él parpadeó un par de veces.

No estaba seguro de que responder, porque no sabía lo que sentía. No solo era su voz, era el verla esforzarse y brillar en un escenario, eso era antes. Ahora que la conocía en persona, había una razón más para querer a la idol.

—Bueno, sí… Si pierdes tu voz… —Ante sus dudas, Miku se mostró más expectante—. No creo poder hacer algo si eso pasa, Miku, porque sé que te gusta mucho cantar, si no te gustara, no lo harías.

—Sí, pero… Si eso llegara a pasar…

—No pasará —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, porque había algo, de todos sus poderes, que agradecía a dios, el poder de salvar vidas a costa de la suya propia, y si era por Miku, no importaba—. Eso nunca va a pasarte, Miku. No vas a perder tu voz, y si fallo… Haré todo lo que sea para verte feliz, porque esa es la Tsukino Yoimachi y la Miku Izayoi que he visto dentro y fuera de los escenarios, y así quiero que sea siempre.

—Entonces… —Ella le tomó de la mano, él sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la mano de ella era muy suave, pero estaba fría, tal vez era por los nervios—. Yo también te lo prometo… Voy a protegerte.

—Gracias, pero quisiera que no lo hicieras, no quisiera que fueras lastimada por mi culpa. —Ella sonríe porque él no entiende lo que está diciendo, aun así, le muestra su meñique para que selle el pacto.

—No me refería a eso, Satou-san, por favor, no me preguntes por qué. Ya te lo diré, un día de estos. —Satou quería saberlo, pero confiaría en ella, como en años pasados, confiaba en la persona que amaba más y que seguía amando: a su madre, ahora ese lugar era de Miku.

—Gracias, Miku. ¿De verdad puedo? —Ella usó sus manos para que cerrara todos los dedos, excepto el meñique, él se sonrojó notablemente. Entrelazaron sus meñiques, ella sonrió con la verdad y él fue feliz por ese gesto.

Mana se quitó la manta para ponerse de pie y ver más de cerca los números que habían llegado hasta el 94% de un golpe.

«Te protegeré de mí, Satou-san. No voy a lastimarte, no es porque Kotori me lo haya pedido, ni porque me has salvado la vida, sino porque me quieres de verdad, quisiera decir lo mismo, pero amo a alguien más, pero no puedo decírtelo así… Algún día voy a decirte porque soy así, algún día te diré todo lo que siento, algún día también yo… Diré las cosas de frente, sin mentiras, sin nervios, ofreciendo todo lo que tengo que ofrecer y diciendo todo lo que debo de decir… Como tú lo hiciste y como lo has hecho siempre, Satou-san». Ella lo abrazó y lo mantuvo junto a su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo. «Algún día también voy a decirte todo lo que yo siento, y cuando lo haga, te pediré disculpas de verdad, te pediré que me entiendas, tal vez no me escuches, tal vez me odies, porque sé lo que sientes por mí y espero poder decirte lo mismo… Algún día».

—Miku… ¿Te puedo abrazar yo también? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó con cierta diversión, él dijo que sí—. Bueno, solo porque hoy es especial, por ser fiel desde antes que me cambiara el nombre.

—¿¡De verdad?! —preguntó con felicidad, Mana ya no podía hablar de ver como subió hasta el 96% en la escala emocional.

—Claro que sí.

Satou la abrazó también, sintiendo todo su cuerpo cálido, ahora sí no dudaba de las acciones de Miku, y ella no estaba con sentimientos negativos, podía sentirlos con ayuda de sus habilidades. De todos los abrazos recibidos, este era el más reconfortante, el más protector y el que mejor se sentía. Reine se acomodó los lentes al ver como ahora tenía un 97% en las lecturas. Kotori las miraba también en su tableta, lejos de ahí, con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó al 98%, Satou deseó que esto no se acabara nunca o que, mínimo, se repitiera alguna vez más.

—Miku… Dime, ¿habrá otro día especial como este? —Necesitaba saberlo, aunque él mismo sabía que tal vez abusaría del cariño que tal vez no volvería a sentir después.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que esto termine. —De nuevo, su sinceridad la hacía sonreír, se preguntaba cómo había sido tan ciega para no darse cuenta que él nunca mintió—. Es la primera vez que me abrazas así…

—Tal vez lo haga otra vez, porque eres especial, Satou-san. —Más afortunado y bendecido no podía sentirse, 99% y Mana escupió parte de su café por la impresión—. No haría esto si no lo fueras. Pero tampoco puedo hacer esto todo el día, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento… —Se separaron, él se sonrojó por sus deseos de tenerla ahí para él; Miku no le pertenecía y así debía de ser, lo entendía. Ella le acarició la cabeza un poco más—. Bueno, solo hay algo que quiero pedirte, Miku, por favor, Miku, por favor…

Se movió muy rápido para ir por un plumón y le dio eso y su celular, luego le miró con determinación.

—Por favor. —Ella entendió todo y le hizo un autógrafo en su celular con el plumón negro, luego se lo devolvió con una sonrisa—. ¡Gracias por todo! Por favor, Miku, no dejes de cantar… A menos que de verdad quieras hacerlo. Y si eso pasa, bueno, lo entenderé.

Ella se acercó a su oído derecho, él pensó que iba a ser abrazado una vez más, pero no sucedió.

—Es hora de descansar, Satou-san. —Estaba tan embobado que bajó totalmente la guardia, Miku usó a Gabriel para dominar al chico con bastante simpleza—. Y sueña conmigo, Satou-san, sé feliz.

—Ya lo soy.

Se fue a acostar tal y como le ordenaron, ella notó extraño lo último dicho por él, pensó que no había controlado por completo su mente, de todas formas, no importaba, estaba feliz por lo que había hecho.

Y así se fue de su habitación, dejándolo dormir y soñar con otro día especial con ella. Se encontró con Kotori al cerrar la puerta, por lo que se sorprendió, pero la comandante la abrazó enseguida.

—Misión cumplida, Miku.

—Kotori… —dijo con lágrimas—. Perdóname.

—Estás perdonada y gracias… Gracias por todo.


	55. Special Chapter p10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 10: La plática.**

Yoshino y Tohka esperaban la repetición de la novela, pues se la perdieron por toda la situación de Mio y su recuperación después de esa tremenda batalla. Lo único es que era de noche, pero por la novela, ¡lo que sea! Tohka estaba mordiendo la almohada de la impaciencia, Satou no podía regañarla, además de que seguía pensando en lo que había pasado recientemente con Miku, por lo que estaba muy feliz, pero estaba tratando de quitarle el cojín; parecía que Tohka fuera un perro mordiendo un hueso y Satou se lo trataba de quitar.

—Tohka, suelta eso…

—Guuuhh… —Intentó decir no, pero por el cojín, no podía pronunciar. Ambas chicas estaban con el pijama y solo él estaba con otra de sus chamarras ligeras y nada sofocantes, además de pantalón de mezclilla y descalzo, como es la tradición japonesa.

—¡Shh! Ya va a empezar, Tohka-chan.

—¡Ah! —Soltó el cojín con las marcas de sus dientes en él y saliva, Satou suspiró, no entendía cómo es que podía morder un cojín por su hambre, pero eso no le quitaría su buen humor, algo que las dos chicas vieron extraño, él estaba haciendo una ligera sonrisa mientras lo veían muy tranquilo, como si pensara en algo; y Shidou, desde la cocina junto con su hermana, no podía entender cuanta paciencia tenía su amigo para ni hacer una mueca de disgusto, aunque también había visto un poco raro que Satou estuviera muy pensativo, Kotori solo sonrió al darle una rápida mirada—. ¡Oh, al fin!

«Algún día tiene que cansarse… Satou, no puedes estar siempre haciendo lo que ella quiere, tienes que marcarle el alto, tienes que… Ayudarme con Tohka, o nunca se volverá responsable». Pensó preocupado el chico mientras seguía picando verduras, así como Kotori vigilaba el fuego de la cocina.

Las chicas se iban emocionando por las escenas de amor, tanto así que estaban ansiosas por el beso, sonrojándose y pensando lindas cosas. Satou se mantuvo pensativo, además de que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba al no entender cómo es que les puede gustar a sus dos amigas, aun así, miró con detenimiento, pero cuando vio el beso, se quedó estupefacto y se sonrojó un poco, él no supo por qué.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó con timidez e inseguridad—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué sus bocas están tan juntas?

Las dos se sonrojaron al instante, pero Yoshinon dio una risita.

—Ay, Satou-kun, ¿no lo sabes? Eres tan inocente, ¡es un beso como puedes ver!

—¿Un beso?

—Cualquiera lo sabe… ¡Es la mejor forma de expresar amor!

—¿En serio? —preguntó con mucha ilusión y por unos momentos, en su mente apareció la imagen de Miku, a quien hace poco le había dicho que la quería—. Pensé que tenías que decirlo directamente.

—Eh… —Tohka buscó palabras, pero no pudo, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Yoshino quería callar a su marioneta, pero no tuvo el valor.

—Entonces… No lo he hecho de la manera correcta en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Jejeje, bueno, porque no lo habías preguntado, Satou-kun… —La risa fue malvada, en cierto sentido, la niña le tapó la boca a su marioneta.

—Entonces, debo de hacerlo de esa manera. —Luego miró a Yoshino a los ojos, ella tenía una interrogante en la cabeza—. La próxima vez voy a besarte.

—¿Qué? —Alcanzó a decir antes de ponerse toda roja y desmayarse.

—¿Yoshino?

―¡¿Yoshino?! ―Tohka comenzó a sacudirla un poco para ver si despertaba, pero la niña parecía que estaba echando humo, además de parecer un pequeño tomate en la mente de Tohka, pero ahora eso no importaba. Habían acomodado a Yoshino en el sillón, y esperarían a que despertara, ya que de pronto habían empezado los comerciales, esos podían durar hasta media hora―. Te esperaré, Yoshino… Y la novela también lo hará…

―¡Volvimos! ―La puerta se abrió de repente y entraron Kanade y Hikari, quienes traían el pedido de Kotori.

―¡Se tardaron mucho, ya es de noche! ―regañó la comandante, mientras una gotita de sudor resbaló por la mejilla de ambos―. ¿Por qué se tardaron?

―Bueno…

―Kanade quiso tomar una siesta. ―Hikari le robó la palabra y ella le miró acusadoramente―. Dijo: "es difícil dormir con tanto movimiento, tomemos una siesta debajo de ese árbol", y bueno, se nos pasó el tiempo.

―¡No es cierto! Estas distorsionando la historia.

―Claro que no, tú eres la que quería dormir.

―¡Casi me caigo de tu espalda, por eso quise dormir bajo el árbol!

―Eso no fue mi culpa, tú te hiciste para atrás ―dijo con cierta molestia, recordando aquello, que por una tontería la chica casi se cae de su espalda mientras estaban caminando por los techos de vuelta a casa.

Kanade iba a replicar, pero mejor no lo hizo, ya no quería discutir y verse como una niña pequeña, por lo que tomó la bolsa de paletas y se la entregó a Kotori, quien la revisó con cierto detenimiento.

―¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

―No, nada… No importa ―respondió, dejando a aquellos dos confundidos, y a Hikari con un leve presentimiento de que se había dado cuenta que faltaban dos paletas.

De todas formas, ambos se fueron a sentar junto a las demás, y después de que les explicaran lo que le había pasado a Yoshino, se acomodaron en el sofá.

―Kanade, Hikari, he aprendido algo nuevo ―comunicó Satou, mientras los mencionados le volteaban a ver con interés.

―¿En serió? Espera, ¿no es ya muy noche? ―Se preguntó a sí misma después de recordar algo―. ¡Ah! Debo de alimentar a Copo de Nieve…

―Kanade, tu gato fue a dar una vuelta por la colonia ―informó Satou, mientras ella se quedaba perpleja al oír esa noticia, mientras lloraba al estilo anime y agachaba la cabeza.

―Ni siquiera me esperó… Es muy malo…

―No te preocupes, seguramente volverá.

―Nunca me espera… ―Hizo un puchero, mientras recordaba todas esas veces en las que su gato no se dejaba acariciar mucho tiempo y a veces huía de ella―. Olvidando eso… ¿Qué aprendiste?

―¡He encontrado la manera correcta de demostrar amor, lo vi en la televisión y Yoshinon me explicó todo! ―dijo con ánimo, mientras los otros dos se le quedaron viendo con una interrogante, aunque estaban muy interesados.

―¡¿Entonces lo hemos hecho mal todo este tiempo?! ―preguntó Kanade, después de que se diera cuenta de lo que significaba, o al menos lo que entendía.

―Al parecer, no ha sido la mejor forma.

―Entonces, ¿cómo es, Satou? ―preguntó Hikari, mientras la chica ponía mucha atención a sus palabras.

―Es con un beso ―respondió con seguridad, aunque Kanade al oírlo se mostró un poco insegura, ya que ella sabía lo que era, de cierta forma, por lo que agachó la mirada confundida.

―Así fue cómo me selló Shidou…

―Pero Yoshinon me dijo que eso era demostrar amor, así como cuando... Les dije que las quiero ―comentó, confundiendo más a Kanade, mientras que Hikari solo escuchaba con mucha atención, aunque algo le llamó la atención.

―Espera, entonces… ¿Esa es la manera de decirle a alguien que lo quieres? ―preguntó Hikari, a lo que Satou respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba seguro de las palabras de Yoshinon.

Por otro lado, Hikari se puso a pensar seriamente en eso, pero en cuanto se le vino a la cabeza que aún no le había dicho a Kanade que la quiere, pensó en la forma correcta de hacerlo.

«¿Así debo de decirle a Kanade que la quiero? Sí es así, entonces no hablaré, nada de nada». Se mantuvo firme ante sus pensamientos, aunque aún estaba confundido.

―Le preguntaré a Shidou… ―murmuró Kanade, mientras se paraba del sofá en el que estaba y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el chico, quien estaba en la cocina, un poco apresurada y nerviosa. En cuanto llegó, Shidou la notó un poco rara, por lo que creyó que era por lo de su gato, quien había salido.

―Copo de Nieve está paseando por la colonia, no te preocupes, volverá ―afirmó con una sonrisa, aunque ella seguía con la misma expresión, confundiéndolo un poco.

―Satou ya me dijo. Y Shidou, sé que ya me lo dijiste, pero... ¿Tú me quieres? ―preguntó, un poco nerviosa, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con mucha expectativa.

―Sí, claro. ―Él había notado algo raro, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco lo demostró, se mantuvo con normalidad, mientras Kotori le veía con la ceja arqueada, un poco confundida.

―¿E-Entonces me darías un beso? ―preguntó con cierto nerviosismo por delante, haciendo que Shidou se sonroje cada vez más fuerte, que hasta llegó a cortarse la yema del dedo, comenzando a sangrar.

―¡Shidou! ―gritaron las dos chicas al verlo herido, aunque a él ni le importó, seguía mirando a Kanade con la cara enrojecida.

―¡¿Por qué me preguntas... eso?! ―Alzó la voz con nerviosismo, mientras Kotori trataba la herida de su hermano.

―Satou me dijo que Yoshinon le dijo que vio en la televisión que así es la forma de demostrar amor, y... Pensé que debería preguntarte a ti porque sellaste mis poderes con... Un beso ―dijo con cierta confusión, además de que lo último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo, ni ella misma sabia el por qué; y Shidou al escucharla, se quedó inmóvil, no sabía ni que decir ante eso, estaba totalmente en blanco.

―Bueno, sí... Pero... ―Estaba tratando de pensar en un buen plan, su hermanita solo suspiraba al ver que él solo podía murmurar cosas sin sentido alguno. «Sabía que este día llegaría… ¡Pero aun no estoy listo!» Pensó aún más nervioso, que hasta comenzó a sudar, ambas chicas le veían con una interrogante, pero Kotori le dio un golpe en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver en sí.

―¿Shidou?

―¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué?

―Ahh… ―La comandante suspiró, mientras él se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, ya más tranquilo, aunque le dio un escalofrió al ver la cara de su hermana, quien claramente le decía con solo verlo a los ojos: "no lo arruines".

―Eh... Kanade... ¡¿Puedo explicártelo luego?! ―preguntó repentinamente después de haber dudado un poco de sus palabras, se había olvidado por completo que la espíritu frente a él podía ser muy ingenua, pero muy en su interior no quería aprovecharse de ello, pero no tenía otra opción.

―Bueno ―respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Kotori no se lo acababa de creer, Shidou huyó exitosamente de algo que no podría explicar tan fácilmente, por lo que en su interior celebró, pero en cuanto Kanade se fue, la comandante le miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cómo que "qué"? ―preguntó con cierta molestia―. Vas a tener que explicárselo a Kanade, Shidou, no te vas a escapar de ésta tan fácilmente, ¿entendido? Incluso si no sabes ni qué hacer, algo se te va a tener que ocurrir, ¿está bien?

―S-Sí…

―No te escuché.

―¡Sí, Kotori!

―Bien, tendrás que hacerlo después de cenar, ¿entendido? Tienes suficiente tiempo para pensarlo. ―Ella volvió a lo que tenía que hacer y lo dejó ahí pensando, pero rápidamente salió de su trance al recordar que casi era hora de cenar.

«¡Eso es mentira!»

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y todos volvieron a lo que tenían que hacer, en cuanto estuvo la cena preparada, y que acabaran de llegar todas, comenzaron a comer; todo fue muy normal, como siempre, Tohka pedía hasta tres platos y acababa en un instante, Kaguya y Yuzuru se ponían a competir por ver quién podía terminar primero, Kotori tomaba una de sus tantas paletas chupa-chups entre comidas, todos los demás los miraban con cierto asombro, ¿cómo es que tenían tanta energía después de todo un día?

―¡Bien! Hoy ha sido una muy buena cena, ¡como siempre! ―comentó Tohka, levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Onii-chan siempre cocina muy bien.

―¡Lo mejor para dormir con el estómago lleno! ―comentó la gemela enérgica con emoción, mientras que su hermana asentía con la cabeza, acompañada de una sonrisa.

―Sabe muy bien, ¿verdad, Satou? ―preguntó Kanade, mientras veía al chico que estaba a un lado de ella, observando que aún tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

―Sí, Shidou cocina muy bien.

«A Satou lo veo feliz, eso es bueno». Pensó Shidou con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de cenar y comenzaba a recoger los platos de los espíritus, para después llevarlos a la cocina.

―¡Shidou-kun, Shidou-kun! Buenas noches, Yoshino se irá a dormir ahora ―dijo Yoshinon con diversión, mientras la niña se despedía tímidamente de todos, siendo acompañada por Tohka y las demás hacia la puerta, menos Kanade, quien se quedó recostada sobre la mesa.

Y por si fuera poco, ya era muy tarde en la casa de la familia Itsuka, casi todas las chicas se habían ido, menos Reine, quien estaba de visita inesperada que llegó al finalizar la cena, tomando su café con mucha azúcar; solo faltaba recoger algunas cosas para que todo estuviera en orden, y en cuanto todos estuvieron a punto de irse a dormir, Shidou detuvo a Kanade, quién estaba medio dormida, y en consecuencia, también lo hizo con Satou y Hikari, quienes ya estaban a punto de irse, pero Shidou les insistió en que se quedaran.

―¿Qué pasa, Shidou?

―Kanade… ¿Recuerdas esa "explicación" que te debía? Pero lo pospuse por…. Eh… ¿Por muy buenas razones?

―Eh… ―Ella se quedó callada unos momentos, hasta que hizo memoria―. Ah, sí, sobre los besos.

―Sí… Sobre eso mismo ―murmuró, mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia otro lado, pero la Analista los escuchaba atentamente, con mucho interés, por lo que a la charla se les unió Satou y Hikari, ya que de cierta forma estaban interesados.

―¿Ahora si nos vas a explicar lo de los besos, Shidou?

―Eh… Sí, pero antes, denme un minuto. ―Shidou fue corriendo hacia la mujer adulta y ella solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de café―. Reine-san, necesito tu ayuda.

―Tu puedes, Shin, confío en ti, vamos. ―Le levantó el pulgar arriba demostrándole que confiaba en él para hacerlo solo, aunque de cierta forma ella sabía que no podría hacerlo y estaba esperando su oportunidad para intervenir por si lo llegaba a estropear.

―Reine-san… ―El chico lloró al estilo anime al ver que su plan de respaldo no había funcionado, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que ir con los demás y tratar de explicar todo de la mejor manera posible―. ¡Ahem! Bueno, ¿qué les parece si hacemos algo como "preguntas y respuestas"? ―dijo el chico de cabello azulado, mientras llamaba la atención de los tres que estaban sentados en el suelo delante de él por alguna razón.

―¡Parece un juego! ―comentó Kanade con un poco de gracia.

―A mí me parece bien ―añadió Hikari, mientras Satou asentía con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

―Bien, umm… ¿Kanade? Tú primero.

―¡Entendido! ―dijo, mientras alzaba la mano y Shidou le daba la palabra―. Bueno… Creo que primero preguntaré… Hmm, ¿qué es un beso? ―preguntó con una mirada inocente.

―Cuando los labios se juntan… ―murmuró con un ligero sonrojo visible, mientras Reine sonreía, observándolos.

―¿Y para qué sirve?

―Es… Es una expresión de afecto ―respondió, aunque no muy seguro de que aquellos tres lo pudieran entender―. Pero también, eso puede variar.

―¿Cómo, Shidou-sensei? ―preguntó Hikari con un tono burlón mientras levantaba la mano, mientras Kanade y Satou lo vieron con ligera gracia.

«Ahh… ¿Cómo lo explico? Espera, ¿siquiera sé explicarlo? Todas las demás lo han entendido bien, incluso Tohka, quien nunca hizo tantas preguntas, pero si ellos llegan a malentender las cosas». Shidou pensó en las consecuencias que habría si no lo dejaba claro, por lo que comenzó a sudar un poco preocupado, ¿cómo se los iba a explicar para que lo entendieran? Eso no lo sabía, pero tendría que hacer el intento.

—Bueno, Hikari… Eh… También los besos pueden ser una forma de saludarse, también una forma de expresar amor entre la familia… Y bueno, de una forma romántica también.

El chico comenzó a sudar demasiado por la presión que sentía por esas tres miradas curiosas que lo veían directamente por saber más y más, y fue entonces cuando se sintió verdaderamente nervioso, incluso temía decir cosas que no eran ciertas del todo y, en consecuencia, confundirlos más.

―Shidou. ―Satou levantó la mano, por lo que el mencionado salió de sus más profundos pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad, mientras le daba la palabra―. Yoshinon me dijo que un beso era la mejor forma de demostrar amor, ¿eso es verdad?

―De cierta forma… ―murmuró en respuesta, mientras que un signo de interrogación aparecía en las cabezas de aquellos tres.

―¿Estás diciendo que no es lo mismo?

―Bueno, eh… ¡Sí, eso mismo! ―Levantó la voz repentinamente, algo que sorprendió solamente a Kanade, mientras los dos chicos seguían con las dudas; Shidou ya estaba preparado, aunque esa determinación duraría poco―. Bueno, Satou, Hikari, Kanade, lo explicaré de la mejor forma que pueda.

―Tú puedes, Shidou.

―Bueno, Yoshinon tenía razón en lo que dijo, de cierta forma… Lo que importa es que, bueno, depende de la relación que tenga una persona con otra, ¿me he explicado bien?

―Eso creo…

―Hmm…. Miren, en algunos países, saludar de beso en la mejilla es común para ellos, suele ser entre personas muy cercanas, aunque también un beso en la mejilla puede significar una muestra de amor…

―Que complicado… ―murmuró Kanade, todo estaba revolviéndose en su cabeza y no sabía en qué pensar.

―L-Lo que intento decir es que, un beso en la boca no se puede dar a cualquiera ―dijo, un poco nervioso, mientras que todos de pronto le prestaron más atención que antes―. En cambio, un beso en la mejilla se puede dar entre personas cercanas, pero sin ninguna intención más allá de… La amistad, por ejemplo, bueno, a veces, sin embargo, los besos en la boca son… De una forma romántica.

―Hmm… Entonces, ¿lo que estás tratando de decirnos es que hay diferentes tipos de besos y cada uno tiene un significado especial de afecto entre dos o más personas? ―preguntó la chica, mientras Shidou la veía con una mirada ingenua.

―¿Entonces los besos en la boca como lo muestran las telenovelas que ven Tohka y Yoshino, son entre dos personas muy cercanas que no quieren ser simplemente amigos? ―Satou sacó también sus conclusiones, mientras los demás le prestaban atención, ya que él era el más confundido de todos.

―Eso supongo ―respondió Hikari, mientras él también pensaba en las posibles respuestas de todo lo que su amigo les había dicho.

―Shidou, ¿eso significa que los besos en la mejilla son los apropiados entre nosotros, en vez de los que ven Yoshino y Tohka en sus telenovelas? ―preguntó el espíritu de cabello negro, ya que esa era su mayor duda.

―Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón, ya que ellas son tus amigas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shidou, a lo que Satou asintió con la cabeza―. Aunque también, Satou, no puedes hacer eso siempre, solo cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo.

―Hmm… Creo que entiendo todo ahora, Shidou ―murmuró el chico, en conclusión, mientras Shidou se quitaba un peso menos de encima―. Pero si tengo una duda, te volveré a preguntar.

―Está bien, me alegra que lo hayas podido entender ―dijo, mientras le sonreía, aunque se dio la vuelta y se limpiaba el sudor, tratando de calmarse un poco por tanta presión que sentía. «Uff, bueno, al menos Satou lo entendió, eso creo…»

―¡Shidou, Shidou! ―Kanade levantó la mano de repente, mientras que en su rostro se mostraba mucha emoción por su parte.

―¿Sí?

―Pero si dijiste eso, entonces… ¿Los besos para sellar poderes son diferentes? ―Shidou se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no tan pronto, por lo que volvió a ponerse nervioso―. También son en la boca, ¿no es cierto?

―Eh… Bueno, sí, pero… ―El chico no sabía que decir, por lo que Kanade y los otros dos chicos le miraron con una interrogante, aun así, a Shidou no se le ocurría nada. Por lo que Reine decidió interferir.

―Shin, permíteme ayudarte con esto.

―R-Reine-san… ―El chico la miró con alegría, mientras lloraba al estilo anime con una sonrisa, pero ya que la mujer con ojeras le iba a ayudar, pudo calmarse un poco y dejó de sudar por la presión.

―Kanade, Satou, Hikari ―llamó la mujer a los tres chicos, mientras ellos le prestaban atención, dejando comenzar a la Analista―. Bueno, lo que dijo Shin es de cierta forma correcto, un beso en la boca no se le puede dar a cualquiera, y menos a alguien a quien no conoces y no tienes ninguna relación afectiva con esa persona, ¿hasta ahí me entienden? ―Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, aunque la chica estaba sacando muchas conclusiones, y una de ellas no la dejaba en paz, por lo que levantó la mano―. ¿Qué pasa, Kanade?

―Pero entonces, Shidou desde el principio supo que debía de besar a los espíritus para sellar sus poderes, aun cuando no nos conocía… ¿Verdad? ―Esa pregunta puso un poco nervioso al chico, mientras que Reine no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de ella, especialmente.

―Escucha muy bien esto, Kanade. ―Reine decidió romper el silencio abrumador, mientras todos la veían con una interrogante―. Shin desde un principio ya te lo había dicho, ¿no es así? Él decidió ayudarlas por voluntad propia, Ratatoskr no puede obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, ¿verdad?

«Algo que no quiere». Ella pensó en lo que había dicho, era cierto, el chico nunca lo hizo por obligación, eso ella ya lo sabía, y quería decir algo, pero mejor esperó.

―Además, no se puede sellar a un espíritu si ella no confía en Shin, por lo que, desde el primer momento en que se conocen, deben de formar una relación de confianza mutua para que así, en el momento en que exista una fuerte relación de afecto entre los dos, Shin pueda sellar sus poderes.

―Oh…

Todos estaban estupefactos ante su explicación, menos Hikari, ya que él de por sí ya sabía lo que era el sellado de espíritus; pero dejando al Anti-espíritu con sus cosas, también Shidou estaba sorprendido, aunque él ya lo sabía, de cierta forma, pero eso debería de habérselo dejado claro a los tres, por lo que no se preocupó, y si surgían más preguntas al respecto, ahí estaba la Oficial Analista para responder todas sus preguntas.

— **Así que esa es la conexión, aun sabiendo eso, no puedo entenderla. Parece que sus ángeles en sus cuerpos están demasiado relacionados con las emociones.**

«Es la misma conexión que tengo con mi madre, Mikael, también sé que la tengo con mi padre, aunque ya no estén, sigue dentro de mí. Shidou tiene suerte, por tener tantas de esas conexiones, al menos a ese nivel, yo no tengo ninguna». Reflexionó con calma.

―Bien, ¿todos han entendido hasta aquí? ―preguntó, mientras los cuatro jóvenes asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, muy conformes con su respuesta―. ¿Alguna duda?

―Ninguna ―dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Kanade como de costumbre, sonaba su voz un poquito más fuerte que el resto por lo animada que estaba ahora.

―Gracias, Reine-san. ―Shidou se acercó a ella y le susurró sus agradecimientos, mientras ella hacía una pequeña sonrisa y tomaba un sorbo de su café excesivamente cargado de azúcar.

―No hay problema, Shin. ―Le levantó el pulgar arriba en signo de que había hecho un muy buen trabajo, por lo que Kanade también lo hizo al ver a la mujer de ojeras―. Lo hiciste muy bien.

―¡Bien, Shidou!

―Nada mal, Shidou. ―Hikari también lo elogió, al igual que la mujer y la chica.

―Gracias por explicárnoslo, Shidou, ahora entiendo todo mucho mejor ―comentó Satou, mientras Shidou se rascaba la mejilla un poco avergonzado por los comentarios positivos de sus amigos, pensando que todo lo que hizo valió la pena.

―V-Vamos, no es para tanto, solo es mi trabajo… ―dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, evitando el contacto visual, haciendo que ellos notaran fácilmente que estaba un poco avergonzado por sus comentarios, algo que se les hizo de cierta forma divertido, ya que sus expresiones no tenían precio.

―¡Mañana te ayudaré a lavar los platos, Shidou! ―dijo Kanade, mientras mostraba sus agradecimientos con una sonrisa.

―Y si quieres, te ayudaré a cocinar ―ofreció Hikari, mientras que a Shidou le brillaron los ojos repentinamente.

―B-Bueno… Si insistes…

―Claro, claro ―murmuró Hikari en un tono sarcástico, realmente se le hacía divertido ver al chico de esa forma.

―Yo también ayudaré en lo que pueda, Shidou ―dijo Satou, también decidido a ayudar al chico, haciendo que solo se avergonzara más.

―Bueno, yo me retiro por hoy, tengo cosas que hacer. ―Reine dejó la taza de café en el fregador y lo lavó, después volvió a la sala y miró a todos los demás―. Nos vemos.

―¿No vas a dormir, Reine?

―Yo no duermo, Kanade, de hecho… No recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevo sin dormir… ―respondió la mujer con ojeras, mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Bueno, que tengan una linda noche.

―¡Nos vemos, Reine!

Todos se despidieron de la mujer y ella salió por la puerta, mientras los demás se preparaban para irse también a dormir, por lo que, en cuanto comenzaron a bostezar, se despidieron de Shidou y ellos tres caminaron hacia los apartamentos.

―Hoy fue un día muy informativo, ¿verdad, Satou, Hikari?

Los tres caminaban lado a lado por la calle para llegar a su destino y poder tumbarse en la cama cómodamente, ya que estaban algo cansados y querían dormir, sobre todo el Anti-espíritu, quien en este momento deseaba llegar a su cuarto y disfrutar del silencio de la noche para dormir plácidamente.

―Hoy aprendí muchas cosas, y todo fue gracias a Shidou y a Reine ―murmuró Satou, muy satisfecho, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

―Fue divertido también, pero ya estoy cansado ―comentó Hikari con una sonrisa relajada, mirando el cielo nocturno, contemplando las estrellas.

―Tienes razón… Me pregunto si Copo de Nieve ya estará dormido ―murmuró ella, mientras miraba hacia su cuarto que podía ver a lo lejos, pero por no estar viendo por dónde camina, casi se cae de cara directo al suelo, aunque por suerte, Satou y Hikari la sostuvieron antes de que cayera―. G-Gracias…

―Debes de tener más cuidado, Kanade ―aconsejó Satou, mientras ella era soltada por ambos.

―Siempre tan torpe, Kanade ―dijo Hikari con tono burlón, mientras ella hacia un puchero a su dirección, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

―Hikari… ―Ella le miró de una manera fulminante, aunque no duró mucho porque a pesar de eso, seguía avergonzada, por lo que hizo un pequeño puchero.

―Siempre tan infantil ―comentó el Anti-espíritu con diversión, mientras ella le miraba molesta, y no paró sino hasta cuando Satou les llamó la atención.

―Hikari, deja de molestar a Kanade.

―Está bien, está bien ―respondió, después de ver su mirada seria ante lo que acababa de decir.

Los tres volvieron a los departamentos, ahí se toparon a todas las chicas quienes se estaban preparando para dormir, comenzaron a limpiar todo y a recoger lo que estuviera tirado por todas partes, además de que ellos tres también ayudaron a ordenar todo; y en cuanto terminaron, se despidieron los unos de los otros y ya en sus habitaciones, cayeron rendidos en sus camas, sin taparse ni nada, lo que más querían era dormir.


	56. Special Chapter p11

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Nosotros (Kyubi1, PepeFernandez, Víctor, María, Ellis, Carmen y yo, KanadeSilver) no somos dueños de Date A Live ni nada relacionado con él, solo la historia y los OCs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial. Parte 11: El refugio de Kanade.**

Así que ya era la hora de apagar las luces y dormir tranquilamente en el apartamento de los espíritus, y por esa razón, todo estaba en calma por los pasillos y habitaciones; pero en esta ocasión, nos centramos en la habitación de una chica que todavía no se había ido a dormir, pero nadie podía haberse dado cuenta de eso, ya que su cuarto estaba medianamente en silencio.

―C-Copo de Nieve, no saltes, ¿entendido? ―Kanade estaba sobre la mesita circular de su cuarto, tambaleándose ligeramente en algunas ocasiones, con el pequeño gato blanco que dormía junto con ella, mirando hacia su cama que parecía todo un desastre, estaba asustada.

―¡Miau! ―El gato intentaba liberarse y volver a dormir, pero su dueña no lo dejaba, intentó unas cuantas veces más, pero el agarre de ella era muy fuerte, por lo que se rindió.

―Y-Ya no puedo verla… ―Agudizó su mirada hacia la cama, con las sabanas tiradas al suelo, por lo que, una pequeña mancha negra se movía lentamente―. ¡Ahh!

Así es, la pequeña mancha en realidad era una araña que misteriosamente vino a perturbar su sueño, por lo que ella dio un pequeño brinco y gracias a eso casi se cae de la mesa, pero pudo sostenerse de algo y no se cayó, aunque no dejaba de vigilar al insecto, no importa cuánto asco o terror le tuviera, si se movía y se acercaba a ella, sin duda se desmayaría ahí mismo.

―Tengo miedo, Copo de Nieve, no me dejes…

―M-Miau…

―¡A-Ah, se acerca! ―dejó salir un chillido suave, mientras iba retrocediendo, aunque se cayó al estar en la mera esquina de la mesa―. ¡Hya!

No esperó ni un segundo más y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana fuera de su habitación, por lo que corrió unos cuantos pasillos más, tocando ligeramente en cada puerta, aunque todas las habitaciones en las que tocó, no respondieron, por lo que intentó tocar en la única habitación que le faltaba.

―Me pregunto si tendré que… Dormir en la sala… ―murmuró derrotada, con el gato en brazos, mientras tocaba ligeramente la puerta, sin muchas esperanzas―. Copo de Nieve, ¿qué opinas?

El gato solo bostezó, intentando liberarse de nuevo, aunque no pudo, por lo que esperó otra oportunidad para dormir tranquilamente.

―Que malo, Copo de Nieve, y yo que quiero protegerte de la araña…

Ella esperó unos momentos más, por lo que lloró al estilo anime al ver que no habían respondido; se dio por vencida y aflojó el cuerpo, ahí fue cuando el gato aprovechó y salió corriendo como rayo.

―¡Ah!

Ella vio cómo su gato se alejaba hasta ya no poder seguirlo con la mirada, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo, atónita, aun sin poder creerse que su gato la había abandonado, aunque de cierta forma se lo esperaba.

―C-Copo de Nieve… ―Frunció el ceño un poco molesta y confundida, además de sentirse decepcionada de su propio gato―. ¡Bien, ya no te dejaré dormir en mi cama! ¡Nunca más, nunca!

―¿Kanade? ―La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, mostrando a un Hikari cansado detrás de ella, con una interrogante en su cabeza al ver a la chica en el suelo, pero eso no fue en lo único en lo que se fijó, vio que ella estaba usando un camisón algo grande para ser de su talla, dejándole ver gran parte de su pecho, por lo que desvió ligeramente la mirada―. ¿P-Por qué no estás en tu habitación?

―¡Hikari!

―¿Qué pasa?

―Ahh… Eres mi salvación. ―Ella se paró de nuevo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos―. ¿Me dejarías dormir contigo?

―¿Disculpa? ―El chico creyó haber oído mal, por lo que no terminó por creérselo, creía que su mente le estaba jugando una broma por ser tan tarde, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo?

―Ah, claro… ¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué?! ―Pasó de estar relajado a entrar en pánico de repente, con las mejillas ligeramente más coloradas.

―Dije que si podía…

―¡Está bien está bien, lo escuché perfectamente ahora! ¡No lo digas! ―Le tapó la boca antes de que ella pudiera seguir, por lo que esperó unos momentos antes de soltarla, ahora él ya estaba bien, de cierta forma.

―Que malo, ¿por qué no me dejaste hablar?

―Espera, ¿por qué me preguntas de repente si puedes dormir conmigo?

―Porque había una araña en mi cuarto.

―¿Ajá? —preguntó sin creérsela.

―Y bueno… Pensé que podría dormir con alguna de las chicas si estaban aún despiertas, pero… Nadie respondía la puerta…

―¿Solo por una araña? ―preguntó estupefacto, mientras ella hacia un puchero en su contra.

―¡Son malvadas!

―Ya, ya, cálmate, pero… ―La miró seriamente, mientras ella lo veía inocentemente.

―¿Qué?

―N-No, nada, olvídalo…

―Espera, ¡no me has contestado! ―Dio una mirada acusadora, mientras el chico desvió la mirada sutilmente―. ¿Puedo o no?

Ella le miró tiernamente, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero Kanade no tenía esa intención, Hikari lo sabía muy bien, ella no era de esas personas que con hacerte una carita adorable sabían que uno no les podía decir que no, ya que ella, a pesar de ser linda, nunca ha usado esa estrategia en contra de alguien.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para que Hikari no pudiera decirle que no, por lo que miró para otro lado y mejor decidió quedarse callado.

―¡No te quedes callado!

―E-Está bien, pero deja de alzar la voz, despertarás a las demás…

―¿Entonces es un sí?

Hikari se la pensó mucho, estaba entre el sí y el no, ya que del solo pensar en lo que dirían los demás si lo encontraran a él con Kanade en la misma cama, sabía que no se libraría de los regaños de la comandante tan fácilmente, por lo que eso lo incitaba a decirle que no, pero al volver a ver su carita suplicante, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de esta.

―Pues… Supongo que no tengo opción… ―murmuró, derrotado, mientras a ella le brillaban los ojos.

―¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Hikari!

―Te dije que no alzaras la voz. ―La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, con seguro. «Si Kotori llega a saber de esto… No quiero ni pensarlo». Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras suspiraba con cansancio. «Tal vez me cuelgue… O algo peor».

―¿Hikari?

―N-No te preocupes, por el momento… Bueno, ¿a dormir? ―No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer ahora, por lo que, dormir fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y ya que estaba cansado, eso era lo mejor. «No creo poder dormir con ella tan… Cerca». Se sonrojó repentinamente, por lo que la soltó y se fue rápidamente a la cama.

―¿Qué te pasa, Hikari? Estás muy raro.

―¡N-No importa, solo ven a dormir! ―Se sentía raro, él no lo entendía, y no quería hacerlo en este momento, se tapó hasta el cuello y rodó hasta la esquina, mientras ella aun lo veía con una interrogante.

―Bueno… ―Ella caminó hacia la cama con una carita sonriente, acostándose también―. Buenas noches, Hikari.

―Sí… Buenas… Noches… ―Se volteó para verla una última vez antes de dormir, pero al hacerlo, notó que gran parte de su pecho podía verse, eso era más que suficiente para hacer sonrojar al chico, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

―Vuelves a ponerte raro…

―S-Solo duerme… —dijo un poco molesto, esta situación era incómoda.

―Está bien, está bien… —susurró para no volver a alzar la voz.

Hikari intentó dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía, maldijo a su suerte por haber visto lo que vio antes de dormir, pero no se arrepentía, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera para él mismo, por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero…

―Tan cálido…

Sintió su cuerpo ser rodeado por los brazos de ella, por lo que entró en pánico al sentir una sensación muy suave en su espalda, cada vez haciendo presión contra él, por lo que, en cuanto ella lo abrazó completamente como si fuera su almohada y se quedó dormida.

«¡Esto no está bien!» Ahora no podía dormir, incluso cuando lo intentó, después de cerrar los ojos nada pasaba, pero cada vez que sentía que ella se movía, un escalofrío recorría su espalda, y un mensaje siempre aparecía dentro de su mente: "No te muevas".

Al final, después de que las cosas se calmaran, logró dormirse, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero lo importante para él fue que logró dormirse.

* * *

En la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol penetraban en su ventana, llegando a molestarle en los ojos, se sentó y se los talló ligeramente, y fue ahí en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver si ella seguía ahí, pero lo raro es que no estaba en la cama.

―¿Kanade? ―Se asomó del otro lado de la cama, y ahí pudo visualizarla. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo abrazando una almohada en posición fetal, y de paso se había traído unas cuantas cobijas al suelo con ella. «¿Acaso el suelo está cómodo? ¿Por qué siempre se cae?»

Ella comenzó a rodar en el suelo y no paró hasta que se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con la pared.

―¡Ah! ―Se levantó de golpe y se sobó la frente, mientras abrazaba a la almohada más fuerte. «Últimamente me estoy golpeando mucho… Esto es mala suerte». Pensó con dolor, mientras recordaba todos esos momentos en los que se pegaba con algo o la tiraban de algún lugar, o simplemente ella sola.

―Bueno, se ve que estás bien ―comentó el chico, mientras la veía aun sobándose con cierto dolor.

―Claro que estoy bien, solo me pegué con la pared ―murmuró, mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido y la frente de un tono rojizo, por lo que ella se levantó con todo y almohada.

―Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que pudiste caerte? ―preguntó con cierta curiosidad, mientras ella le veía con una interrogante―. ¡Yo no fui! Yo estaba completamente del otro lado en la esquina, no pude haber sido yo.

―Cálmate, ya sé que tú no fuiste. ―Comenzó a poner todo lo que había traído consigo al suelo de nuevo en la cama―. De vez en cuando me caigo…

―¿Y "de vez en cuando" es muy seguido? ―preguntó, con cierto tono burlón en su voz, mientras ella le veía con una venita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

―¡No, no me caigo muy seguido!

―Está bien, está bien ―dijo, mientras intentaba que se calmara, no quería empezar una discusión tan temprano y menos despertar a alguien, recordó que Kanade estaba en su habitación y no quería que nadie supiera que durmió con él―. Por cierto… ¿Ya no estás asustada?

―N-No estaba asustada… Simplemente fue… Eh…. ¡Sorpresa! ―respondió, sin estar muy segura de lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―Claro, claro.

―¡Es la verdad!

―Bueno, está bien, no te enojes…. Niña pequeña. ―Lo ultimó lo murmuró muy despacio, pero ella lo escuchó aun con la distancia, por lo que esa venita al estilo anime en su cabeza volvió a resurgir, dándole una mirada fulminante, y en cuanto le iba a decir algo, él interrumpió―. Por otro lado, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto… Ya sabes, cambiarte y esas cosas…

―¿Estás loco? ¡Esa cosa sigue ahí!

―¿Entonces que harás?

―Bueno… Iré con Reine, no creo que esté dormida… Ella nunca duerme, así que creo que estará en el Fraxinus.

―¡Oye! Si ya sabes eso, ¿por qué no le pediste que si podías dormir ahí cuando pasó todo eso de anoche?

―Ella dijo que estaría ocupada y que tenía cosas que hacer, no iba a molestarla tan noche ―dijo, como si fuera algo obvio, por lo que él suspiró al escuchar su respuesta, pensando en que ella había perturbado su tranquila noche discutiendo con su gato al otro lado de su puerta y que al final la dejó sola. Pero al pensar en eso, recordó algo―. Oye, Kanade, ¿y tú gato?

―¿Copo de Nieve? ¡Ah! ―Se dio cuenta de eso a pocos momentos después, por lo que recogió todo rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin esperar, no sin antes despedirse del chico y agradecerle―. ¡Gracias Hikari, te devolveré este favor luego, nos vemos!

Después de eso, corrió por todos los pasillos y no pararía hasta encontrarlo. «¡Tengo que encontrarlo!». Pensó con determinación, y no fue que paró hasta que vio que en su cuarto se encontraba su gato, encima de su cama, donde había visto a esa horrible criatura de cuatro ojos.

―Miau…

―¡¿Copo de Nieve?! ―Ella vio como el gato había estado jugando con una pequeña araña en su cama, al parecer estaba muerta, por lo que a ella le dio un escalofrió de solo verla; pero cuando el gato la vio a ella, tomó a su presa y comenzó a caminar hasta su dueña―. E-Espera… N-No…

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que topó con la pared del pasillo, aun así, el gato seguía acercándose, con esa cosa en la boca.

―A-Alto… ―Se puso pálida de solo ver a su gato con esa monstruosidad en la boca, por lo que comenzó a asustarse en cuanto vio que él estaba a punto de tocarle una de sus piernas con esa cosa en la boca. «¿Ya paró?» Pensó con alivio, mientras miraba a su gato, y quiso acariciarlo, pero en cuanto se acercó…

―¡Miau! ―La araña que estaba en su boca se movió un poco de repente cuando ella estaba acercando su mano y se asustó como nunca.

―¡Ahhhhh! ―Se puso pálida de un momento para otro, incluso más que antes, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su mente se quedó en blanco y se desmayó, recargándose en la pared.

El gato, al ver esto, soltó a la araña y la aplastó con su patita, pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que su mascota se acostó junto a ella y tomó una pequeña siesta.

―¡¿Kanade?! ―Tohka, quien pasaba por ahí casualmente y había visto casi todo, corrió hacia ella y la sacudió un par de veces, intentando que despertara.

―T-Tan horrible…. ―murmuró cosas sin sentido al estar recuperando la consciencia, aunque parecía que estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Tohka estaba ahí―. C-Copo de Nieve… M-Malvado…

―¿Kanade? ―Tohka la llamó de nuevo, haciendo que ella reaccionara de repente, viéndola con cierta impresión.

―¿Tohka? ¿Esa cosa ya se fue?

―Sí, ya se fue, es mejor que te levantes, te vas a enfermar si estás mucho en el suelo, y descalza ―advirtió, mientras la ayudaba a pararse, por lo que vio a su gato, quién dormía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Kanade en cuanto vio a esa cosa aplastada en el suelo, le dio un escalofrió que la hizo huir de ahí.

―¡Ya no más! ―gritó, a pasos apresurados, mientras el gato se lamia una de sus patitas.

―Eres lindo… ―Tohka se agachó e intentó tocarlo, pero como otras veces, el gato la intentó rasguñar para que no se acercara.

―¡Malvado! Pero algún día lograré tocarte ―murmuró, mientras pensaba en ir a buscar a Kanade, a donde quiera que se haya ido.

* * *

Regresando al auditorio, las luces de las butacas se apagaron, así que solo Shidou y Diva estaban con una sonrisa en los labios al ver el capítulo proyectado, parte a parte, por ayuda de un proyector del Fraxinus. Tenían pura comida de alto gourmet y tomando vino para celebrar.

—Es mejor verlo en la televisión… —susurró Diva y se limpió una lágrima.

—No sabía que tenía miedo de las arañas.

—¡Ni yo! —dijo Kotori, apareciendo en la pantalla, Shidou casi pega un brinco—. ¿¡Qué haces bebiendo alcohol?! ¿¡No sabes que estamos en vivo?!

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si es vino solamente! —Shidou tiró la botella y su bebida, retomó la compostura rápido—. ¡Hemos regresado! Como ven, Diva sigue aquí.

—He dejado mi imperio atrás… —dijo con tristeza, el capítulo duró mucho más que una hora y su evento terminó antes—. ¡Pero valió la pena!

—Bueno, ¿qué pasará ahora con todo el mundo? ¿Cómo continuará esta historia? ¿Mana empezará a vivir conmigo? ¿Se llevará bien con Kotori? ¿Sobreviviré? ¿Hikari le dirá a Kanade que la quiere? ¿Miku y Satou tendrán una mejor relación ahora? ¿Kanade dejará de tenerle miedo a las arañas? ¡Esperemos que sí! —dijo con una sonrisa, pero Diva lo interrumpió.

—¿Shidou dejará de tener sueños sucios? —Él se puso todo rojo—. ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente corte!

—¡Eso fue un error, Diva! ¡Ni lo menciones! ¡No le hagan caso!

—Jejeje… —Sonrió con malicia—. ¡Pervertido! ¡Hentai!

—Uhh… —Shidou tenía un aura morada—. Diva… Mala…

—¡Bueno! Lo sabrán en el próximo corte con las partes que faltan del especial, les aseguramos que no se van a arrepentir, ¡muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Bye-bye!

Y así, las luces se apagan.


End file.
